RWBY watches DEATH BATTLE! (Continuation)
by Red Dusk 369
Summary: Inspired by both epicvictory2025 and Doctor Snivy. A lot of people have been asking for this and I have finally decided to be the one to pick up the torch and continue/finish what the original author has stated of having RWBY watching Death Battle episodes. Warning, some battles will have a different outcome if Screwattack's research was proven wrong with enough evidence.
1. Chapter 1

Yes, I am actually doing this! It was tragic to see epicvictory's story get taken down but as John F. Kennedy once said,

"A man may die, nations may rise and fall, but an idea lives on."

I'm sure that applies here too so after seeing how much of a hit RWBY watches Death Battle was which inspired Doctor Snivy enough to wright Night Raid watches Death Battle who made past what the chapter that Epicvictory 2025 wich inspired me to consider doing this. Take the mantle and continue the work that epicvictory has started. Now before you all start reading I like to let you all know that

1\. This is My first written fanfiction so I might be a little rusty using the method of getting my stories updated.

2\. This will be a continuation meaning I will not be starting all the way at the first which is Boba Fett vs Samus Aran and will be picking up where epicvictory2025 left off. He stoped after he posted the Tigerzord VS Gundam Epyon so this one will start at the episode after that which is Ryu VS Scorpion because even though the story got taken down in this website, their are two websites where whatever the original writer could do what he can is still posted at for people to read and enjoy.

Here are the links for those websites so for those of you that haven't read the beginning to the Death Battle Episode 37 chapter I suggest that you go to either one of those links and read the chapters of team RWBY reacting to episodes 1 to 37, like, comment, subsribe, all of that good stuff, then come back here and we'll watch it together. (lol sorry, was quoting a certain Death Battle reactor on YouTube) then come back here and continue on with the story of RWBY watching Death Battle

331929387-epicvictory2025%27s-rwby-watches-death-battle

?id=156908&chapter=0

Alright for some reason it is not letting me put the full links of the websites that the beginning is posted at so instead just google search RWBY watches Death Battle and it should be under Wattpad and fanfics

3\. Even though epicvitory2025 had to take his story off the website, he never really put this story up for abdoption and said that he will some how continue the story on a different website and it's been a long time since he said that but it is technically still his story and if he messages me and tells me to stop with the story then I will do so with no problem. Maybe he did find a website where he was able to continue and I just never found it so if someone could tell me that he did and send me the link, that would be nice.

4\. Incase my story ends up suffering the same fate as epicvictory2025, The last thing I would want to do is let everyone down. The minimum of episodes that I aim to acomplish is at least the same amount what he did and hopefully keep going all the up to Screwattack's most recent episode. It may be a long shot but if I do get taken down by then, then whelp, I tried. Hopefully I would have inspired some one else to pick up the torch and continue the work.

5\. And finally I'll do my best to get the characters watching the Death Battles right. At first it was just team RWBY and JNPR but now the original writer had team CFVY starting watching DEATH BATTLE and he was planning on team SSSN and Penny watch as well. It will be a little hard keeping track of all of them as time goes on and lasty, DON'T SPOIL VOLUME 4 OF RWBY IN THE COMMENTS YET. I'M WAITING FOR IT TO COME OUT IN DVD WHICH SHOULD BE SOME TIME IN JUNE THIS SUMMER AND UNTIL THEN, DON'T SAY ANYTHING THAT WILL HAPPEN IN THAT STORY ARC.

Okay, now that thats done, go on and read, I should have the Ryu VS Scorpion episode by the end of this weekend. Maybe even the Deadpool VS Deathstroke as well.


	2. Episode 38 Ryu vs Scorpion

**Author's Note: Alright. here it is, the beloved story you were all waiting to come back. I was really surprised of seeing all these views, likes, comments and favorites that I have gotten and I haven't even posted the first chapter yet. Now I feel like a youtube celebrity. Anyway this is my first fanfic. This must be common for all the other writers to feel when ever they first started. So any way once I figured where to start on this chapter and make sure it is just like how epic victory would have it written so I think it came out well. I luckily I didn't have anything important to do this weekend others wise I would not be done by the end of this weekend**

* * *

 **Now to respond to comments for common curtousy, thank you all for getting excited and your hopes high**

 **For those of you who are wondering why I don't just watch RWBY vol. 4 on rooster teeth or youtube. Maybe it's because I think RWBY is too good to be watched on combuter screen**

 **And thanks for letting me know I shouldn't have any worries with the critics united**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth**

 **Ryu belongs to Capcom**

 **Scorpion belongs Netherrealm Studios and Warner Bros.**

 **Death Battle belongs to Screwattack**

 **Soundtrack belongs to their respective owners**

* * *

 **Ryu VS Scorpion**

It was safe to say RWBY really enjoyed the battle between two awesome giant robots and are hoping their will be another one like it. Ruby now puts in the next disk and the huntresses begin to watch the episode

(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)

Wiz: Two marquis warriors, arcade rivals since the 90's, now facing off for true superiority.

"Wow, another fan rival match" Ruby said

"This ought to be a good one" Yang said

 **Boomstick: Ryu, the wandering world warrior.**

"Another combatant named Ryu." Blake stated as the girls remembered Ryu Hayabusa not too long ago.

Wiz: And Scorpion, the ninja from hell.

The huntresses were excited to see another badass ninja with a cool name but felt a little bit scared of him being from hell.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle.

The first combatant is a handsome young man with a medium muscular physic that made the girls blush and raise their eyebrows. He has medium length brown hair and wears a white karate gi with the sleeves torn off at the shoulders showing off his well built arms, a black martial arts belt around is waist and a red headband tide around his forehead and is always seen barefoot. He also wears red finger less fighting gloves but is sometimes seen without them

Ryu

(*Cues: Street Fighter Assassin's Fist - Dragon Punch*)

Wiz: Endlessly walking the earth and improving his fighting skill is the life of Ryu, the Japanese martial artist without a home.

The girls felt a bit of sorrow that Ryu doesn't have a place to call his home and is always on the road. "Looks like being a master fighter can only get you so far in life." Yang said

 **Background**

 **5'9" / 175 cm**

 **150 lbs / 68 kg**

 **Birthday: July 21, 1964**

 **Dislikes: spiders (so does Weiss), wearing shoes (the girls wondered why)**

 **Capable of sleeping anywhere (so can zwei)**

 **Has eyebrows so epic that they cannot be contained by his headband (the girls giggled at that)**

 **Boomstick: But there's more to this karate hobo than meets the eye. After being dumped on a doorstep by his douchebag parents, he was adopted by the mysterious Gouken.**

The girls remembered Gouken mentioned in Akuma's analysis during the second episode and are pleased that they are about to know a little more about him seeing how he must have been the one who trained Ryu.

 **From that moment on, Ryu dedicated his life to martial arts. Probably on some sort of parental vengeance quest.**

Wiz: He trained alongside his best friend and rival, Ken Masters. Gouken taught them the Ansatsuken, or Assassin's Fist fighting style. But the name is actually a bit misleading. While originally designed as a means to murder, Gouken's personal take on the Ansatsuken is based around karate, kenpo, judo, and NOT killing people.

RWBY admired this since as Hunters and Huntresses, they were also taught to not resort to murder when facing human and faunas opponents no matter what crimes they have commited and stay true to their hearts. Blake wishes that the white fang never resorted to killing people to "achieve" equality.

"If Gouken decided to change the ways of the Ansatsuken to instill passive motives to whoever he trains, then he is definitely someone I can look up to" Ruby said cheerfully.

"Me too. He is a good example of people who strive to make positive impacts on the next generation since he took in Ryu when he had nothing." Weiss relied "Also this Ken Masters looks interesting since Gouken decided to train him as well."

Wiz: Unlike the ways of his violent brother, Akuma, who, ultimately, would prove to be his undoing.

RWBY remember Akuma well and are surprised that Ryu and Akuma share this kind of connection. They are once again shown the terrible image of Gouken laying up against the wall dead with Akuma's symbol painted on the wall in his blood after their supposed rematch. Only this time, Ryu is their to see Gouken in this state. The girls feel sad and sorrow for Ryu loosing an important figure in his life and though they still think Akuma is a badass, they feel a little more hatred towards him for murdering not only a good teacher but his own brother.

"I still can't believe Akuma murdered Gouken just to redeem his loss against him" Blake hissed for this kind of deed

"I can't imagine how terrible Ryu must have felt after returning to visit his Master only to find him dead." Ruby said while mourning for Ryu's lose

"At least he was able to complete his training before that tragic event" Yang said with a sad expression

 **Boomstick: Oh yeah, he can fingerpaint.**

"You still dare to make that same rebuttal joke of this you insensitive Jerk!" Weiss growled. The other girls all narrowed their angry eyes with closed fist. They wanted to hit Boomstick for that. They were able to calm down as they start to listen to the fighting moves of the Ansatsuken.

(*Cues: Street Fighter Assassin's Fist - Lake Run*)

 **Ansatsuken Fighting Style**

 **Shoryuken "Rising Dragon Fist": Generally Ryu's most powerful technique (Yang liked this one)**

 **Hadoken "Wave Motion Fist": Contrary to popular belief, not actually composed of fire (RWBY found it an awesome move)**

 **Tatsumaki Senpukyaku "Tornado Whirlwind Leg": Can safely pass over many projectile attacks**

 **Joudan Sokutogeri: Forceful enough to bounce opponents off of walls (Ren liked this one)**

 **Boomstick: Well the Assassin's Fist isn't your average McDojo style. His Ryu Shoryuken is an uppercut so powerful, it launches his victims sky high.**

Ryu is seen launching himself in the air to deliver a devastating uppercut to his opponents in the air

"That's an awesome move that I would So use. Especially when I see a nevemore swooping down at me." Yang bosted with a fist in the air

The next move is Ryu using his ki to fire a ball of energy with a stance similar to Goku using the Kamehameha wave. RWBY looked at the move with awe while Ruby and Yang had stars in their eyes.

 **Boomstick: The Hadouken uses a fighters willpower to fire a blast of energy and destroy evil things, like... waterfalls.**

Ryu fires a Hadouken through the falling path of a waterfall. The huntresses were amazed to see that once the projectile went through the waterfall, the water is no longer falling straight down but is now flowing around the projectile bath of the Hadouken

Wiz: And... physics?

"Take that science!" Yang gloated

 **Boomstick: And finally the Tatsu, uuuh... Tatsu...maki...senpuu...**

Wiz: Tatsumaki Senpukyaku.

 **Boomstick: I HAD IT!**

The girls laughed

"You clearly did not you dolt" Weiss mocked

"Wow after all this time, he still didn't bother to figure out how that move is pronounced?" Yang teased

"Hmm, now that you've mentioned it, these moves are almost exactly the same as Akuma's except his seem to have more power behind them." Blake pointed out.

"I'd rather learn these moves the same way Ryu did since he did so without the murderous intent like Akuma." Ruby said while WBY agreed to that.

 **Boomstick: Anyway the thing I totally know how to pronounce, gives the finger to gravity and lets him briefly fly around like some humans helicopter kicking machine.**

Wiz: He also has a powerful step kick he calls the Joudan Sokutogeri.

The kick seemed to be a standard thrust kick but is done so with a perfect form while it is also powerful enough to send his opponants flying out of the screen view.

 **Boomstick: Hey! We don't have the translation for that one! I'm on it.**

Boomstick then types Joudan Sokutougeri into Google Translate while RWBY were having their respective drinks in hand

 **Boomstick: AND DIARRHEA JOKE FOOT?! HAHAHAHA!**

All four girls did a spit take ounce that was heard. Yang then bursted out laughing really hard that out of all thinks, that is what it translates to. Weiss couldn't help but facepalm. Ruby and Blake didn't know how to respond at the second

(*Cues: Street Fighter 3: 3rd Strike - Ryu Stage (KOBU Inspiration)*)

 **Boomstick: What does it do?! Kick people in the stomach so hard that he takes them to Brown Town?!**

Yang was now laughing even harder that she was clutching her stomach while Ruby and Blake began to laugh as well. "Will this guy ever stop being such an imbecile?" Weiss asked in a annoyed tone.

 **"** Still, who ever created this fighting style did not think before naming this move." Blake replied while laughing

"I wonder if the same thing comes up if we try to translate it on our scrolls." Ruby curiously said while laughing as well.

"That's a great idea Rubes, I'm on it!" Yang then takes out her scroll and types in Joudan Sokutogeri. After a few seconds Yang once again burst out laughing. "It does! Even hear on remnant it comes out the same! See?!" Yang shows it the her sister and friends as Ruby and Blake started laughing hard too while Weiss was still not amused.

Wiz: With the CORRECT kanji it's more like... "High Level Leg Blade Kick".

 **Boomstick: You know it's "Diarrhea Kick" forever in my mind now, right?**

"For the love of Oum, can we get on with the episode please?!" Weiss complained as she is now fed up with the Diarrhea Kick joke. RWBY finally called down and continued with the episode.

Wiz: *Sigh* At the age of 23, Ryu entered the first World Warrior Tournament to test his skill. He swept through nine powerful combatants before taking on the champion, Sagat.

Ryu is now scene fighting Sagat in the finals of the tournament but Sagat seems to be winning the fight.

"Wow this Sagat guy looks like a pretty tough fighter in his own right." Ruby said with awe

"What kind of of diet and training did he put himself through to become such a giant of a man?" Blake agreed

"I can't think of anyone on Remnant that big...except for maybe that white fang liutenant with the chainsaw that we fought back at that train incident." Weiss said. She also couldn't help but notice him having an eyepatch. Kind of reminds her of her scar that she is self conscious of.

"If Ryu is struggeling against him, then he must quite the challenge that I would be glad to take." Yang said as she bumped her fist together

Wiz: After a hard fought battle, Sagat was set to take the win...

 **Boomstick: ...until he made the mistake of being a good sport. After beating the shit out of Ryu, Sagat offered him a helping hand up. Instead of taking it, Ryu gave him a surprise punch SO HARD it ripped his chest open and nearly killed the guy. Dick move, Ryu. Dick move.**

RWBY was shocked to see Ryu do that and Cringed really hard at seeing Sagat getting a huge life threatening wound across is chest that any normal man would die from. Luckily Sagat was a tough son of a gun and was able to pull through.

"Why did he do that?! He could've killed him and violated the ways of the Ansatsuken that Gouken bestowed on him or any form of self defense for that matter!" Ruby said in shock

"I agree, no one who lost in a tournament should even hold a grudge when the winner is being a good sport!" Blake replied in a serious tone.

Weiss felt squeamish at seeing how much blood was spilling out of the wound. Yang once again had that weird feeling and is now starting to get worried about it.

(*Cues: Street Fighter IV - Theme of Evil Ryu*)

Wiz: This was Ryu's first taste of the dark power buried within him. The Satsui no Hado. Literally the Surge Of Murderous intent.

"That has to be the same power that Akuma has embraced." Blake pointed out

"It should be since he ended up killing Gouken using that power." Wiess replied

The girls were surprised that Ryu, even though he was trained to be as strong and honorable as his master was hoping to be is seseptible to succumbing to this power.

 **Boomstick: Still not as good a name as the "Diarrhea Joke Foot".**

"Enough with that already! At least you can take that name more seriously." Weiss said in an annoyed tone.

"Still pretty funny to call a fighting move that has the word diarrhea in it." Yang said

 **Satsui No Hado**

 **A form of ki based around man's evil nature (Semblances are also based around a person's nature)**

 **Greatly increases the speed, power, and ferocity of its user (So does aura in some ways)**

 **Grants access to the most fatal Ansatsuken technique, the Raging Demon**

 **Has an addictive quality, making it hard to turn away from it (Good thing semblances does not cause addictive usage)**

 **Causes hair to turn red, eyes glow red, and teeth to sharpen**

Wiz: The Satsui no Hado gives Ryu incredible power but at the expense of his humanity. He can tap a portion of this power to safely enhance his attacks however, should his desire to win become so great he would even commit murder. The Satsui no Hado can overwhelm him and he will lose control becoming Evil Ryu.

As Evil Ryu, his gi becomes dark purble his skin has a darker shade as well as his hair and his eyes now glow red.

"So this power really does make you lose your senses to the point were you end up killing anyone." Ruby said with worry

"That must make it hard on Ryu since he loses control and anyone close to him can get hurt." Blake said

"I'm glad my semblance doesn't make me too violent to keep myself from killing someone." Yang said though she could end up doing so if she sees someone hurting her baby sister.

"If I ever do learn to create summons like my sister can, I hope they don't act out on their own and end up hurting you guys or anyone unintentionally." Weiss said

 **Boomstick: Now we're talking!**

Wiz: Evil Ryu has enormous power to the point of being almost unstoppable. He can even blast a skyscraper to smithereens.

The girls watch with awe of Ryu doing so with Hadouken thats boosted in power by the Satsui No Hado

"Whoa! thats pretty destructive being able to blast a building to smithereens!" Ruby said

"Power like that could put him on par with a well trained Hunter or Huntress." Blake said while the others agreed

 **Boomstick: He can teleport short distances, even passing through attacks along the way. More impressively, despite Gouken never teaching him this, Evil Ryu can use the Ansatsuken's forbidden technique, the Shun Goku Satsu, more commonly known as the Raging Demon.**

The girls were once again surprised that the Evil Ryu form makes him almost like Akuma somehow that he is able to perform some same fatal moves even though he was never taught as they are now about to learn the full effects of the dreaded Raging Demon.

(*Cues: Street Fighter IV - Akuma vs. Ryu*)

Wiz: With this, Evil Ryu turns his foes own sins against them, and eradicates their soul. It was this exact attack, which Akuma, a master of the Dark Hadou, used to murder Ryu's master.

This brought some shock and fear towards the girls. Not only does it kill you instantly but it also destroys your soul! They don't know if their aura would potect them from something as fatal as that. They don't know whats worse, taking inoccent souls for their own like with Shang Tsung or Shao Kahn or destroying them cause at least with the taking of the souls, their is a way to free them so they can rest in piece.

Wix: Since then, Akuma has been haunting Ryu, tempting to succumb and fully commit to the dark Satsui No Hado as well, basically, this is "Karate Star Wars".

This brought some curiousity to the Huntresses of why Wiz would compare this to the universe that Boba Fett, Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader that they still have yet to learn about recide in.

 **Boomstick: Oh, you call everything Star Wars.**

 **"** Wait a minute, does that mean that their is a force power that also comes at the expense of a Jedi's humanity? Weiss asked. The girls remembered learning about power of the force that Luke Skywalker and other Jedi's posses and were intrigued about it in it's versatility and advantages of it's uses.

"It would explain why Darth Vader become evil but can't say for sure." Blake answered

Wiz: Well, some even speculate that Akuma is Ryu's father.

"What?!" The girls were shocked in disbelief at this kind of connection between Ryu and Akuma.

 **Boomstick: Mother of God...It is "Karate Star Wars"!**

"Can only imagine how Ryu and Luke must have reacted when they found out their respective fathers are evil." Yang said.

"Actually with Ryu and Akuma, it was said that it is just a speculation." Blake tried to correct.

"Well I hope for Ryu that Akuma being his father is not true." Ruby said

"Though it would explain why he was abondoned at the beginning of his analysis." Weiss theorized

Wiz: But Gouken's teachings instilled a powerful belief in Ryu. If he can resist and shun this dark temptation, he can attain an even greater power.

"A power even greater than the Satsui No Hado? I wonder what it is?" Ruby asked curiously again.

"I'm pretty sure we're about to find out." Yang said who is also curious."

 **Boomstick: By detaching himself from all emotion, he enters an altered state of consciousness.**

Wiz: Like a Jedi.

"Another similarity of course." Wiess said in sarcasm while she rolled her eyes

 **Boomstick: This boosts his speed, power, and can do all sorts of crazy shit to his abilities.**

Wiz: This is the Power of Nothingness.

 **Boomstick: Stupid name!**

The girls laughed "I might have to agree and say that name doesn't really scream badassary." Yang said

"Agreed." RWB said in agreement

 **Power of Nothingness**

 **Foil to the Satsui no Hado**

 **Resembles states of being found in Buddhism**

 **Brings a hyperawareness of the universe to the user**

 **Boosts one's strength and speed without losing clarity of thought**

 **Causes eyes to glow blue-white**

 **Can be used to withstand even the dreaded Raging Demon (The girls were amazed at this)**

With the power of nothingness, Ryu's gi, skin and hair turn back to normal and his eyes now glow white and has a bluish white aura radiating off of him.

Wiz: The Power of Nothingness is more focused than the Dark Hado, allowing Ryu complete control over his mind and body.

The girls were glad for Ryu with sheer force of will cancel out the dark hado and obtain an the ultimate power of the Ansatsuken. The girls watch in awe and amazement as they see Ryu perform the Shinku Hadouken which is a huge ongoing beam of spiritual energy.

"That was an amazing technique." Ruby said in a low tone as she is left dazed at the move.

"I definitely wish we can use our aura to unleash powerful attacks like that." Yang said while impressed

Gouken even once used this power to separate himself from his soul in order to survive Akuma's Raging Demon. Surprise! Obi Wan is still alive!

"Wait, Gouken is alive after all?!" Weiss asked in disbelief that this power can even be used to survive the Raging Demon.

"Maybe he was able to separate his astral body from his physical body in time so his soul wouldn't get eradicated as well." Blake said with while she was wide eyed

"Glad happy endings can be possible anywhere." Ruby said cheerfully

(*Cues: Marvel Vs Capcom 3 - Theme of Ryu*)

 **Boomstick: Ryu is skilled enough to take on numerous thugs at once, tough enough to survive being impaled, and strong enough to overpower the genetically-created super warrior Seth.**

The girls were highly impressed with the last feat. Not only did he fight something that was created to be the ultimate warrior but he was actually able to beat it by outmatching it. It must make him the best in his universe

 **Oh, and he's fast enough to dodge point blank gunfire!**

"He truly is masterful." Weiss commented

"He really could keep up with a well trained Hunter or Huntress in a fight." Ruby commented as well

"Hell yeah, he's definitely got the moves!" Yang agreed with a bodily gesture.

Wiz: Yet as Evil Ryu his aura's so strong he can just walk through bullets.

That impressed RWBY even more even though he is doing so in his evil form

 **Boomstick: That being said, being the Street Fighter poster boy doesn't mean he's the top world warrior. He's lost a number of matches fair and square against the likes of M. Bison, Oro, and even his best friend Ken.**

The girls already know how deadly Bison is but still hate him for the things he's done. "This Oro guy is creepy to look at, even more so than that creepy old pervert from Chun Li VS Mai Shiranui episode" Yang said as the others have also noticed the hideous appearance of Oro as well but they can't they can't base their opinion on his looks alone and figured he is someone not to be taken lightly either. Weiss still has some interests in this Ken that Ryu is best friends with.

Wiz: However, many of these losses may stem from his struggle to contain the power of the Dark Satsui no Hado, which is obviously quite difficult to do in the middle of a battle.

 **Boomstick: But when Ryu unleashes his full potential, stay the fuck out of his way!**

Evil Ryu: _My name is Ryu, and the ultimate power has awakened within me!_

RWBY took quite a liking to Ryu and can see why he is the poster boy of his said franchises. Ryu and Yang like is special moves while Weiss admired his determination to increase in his strength and skill and Blake believed his backround story was very interesting

The next combatant is a ninja donned in the traditional sleeveless ninja barb and mask with the outer layer of the outfit being yellow. He has eyes that don't have Irises or pupils leaving them entirely white which RWBY is a little intimidated by.

Scorpion

(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)

Wiz: From Earthrealm to Outworld there were few who didn't fear the ruthless clan known as the Lin Kuei.

"Looks like we are learning more about this Lin Kuei clan." Weiss said. They remembered the Lin Kuei being mentioned as it had some twisted history with some of the ninjas in the clan being turned into robots, the grandmaster being assassinated by his own son and the current grandmaster seems interesting to RWBY.

 **Boomstick: Except the Shirai Ryu; a clan with some serious balls. Not only do they defect from the Lin Kuei, they mock them on a daily basis by wearing obvious palette-swaps of their clothes.**

The girls found it a little funny of how the Lin Kuei is offended of the Shirai Ryu purposely wearing the same clothing as them but in different color though they would feel the same way if they saw someone else wearing the same thing as them but look better in it.

"I wonder why the people that formed the Shirai Ryu left the Lin Kuei and form a feud between them." Ruby asked. The other girls couldn't think of an answer of what caused the feud/turf war between the two clans. (Neither could I to be honest with you)

 **Bommstick: They also like to pull classic pranks like annoying phone calls, TP-ing Lin Kuei homes and constantly slaughtering their loved ones. Haha, got ´em!**

RWBY growled at how Boomstick would compare murder like a harmless prank. "One of these days someone WILL shove those words down your throat Boomstick." Wiess hissed.

They were also shocked of the clans hating eachother that much to the point they would kill anyone associated with them. The Lin Kuei really does have some strange history.

Wiz: From the Shirai Ryu came Hanzo Hasashi, the hellish ninja of vengeance.

(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)

Wiz: But before he became the stuff of nightmares, he was once an ordinary young child...whose father just happened to be a deadly assassin.

RWBY cooed at seeing Scorpion as a little boy before he become a ninja spawned from hell.

 **Backround**

 **Real Name: Hanzo Hasashi**

 **6'2" / 188 cm**

 **210 lbs / 95 kg**

 **Physical age: 32**

 **General of the Shirai Ryu clan**

 **Kombat Styles: Ninjutsu, Pi Gua, Hapkido, and Moi Fah**

 **Strongly prefers foes to come to him (That confused Blake as she knows ninja's are usually suppose to be the ones that go after their target)**

 **Creator Ed Boon's favorite character (RWBY wondered who Ed Boon is)**

Wiz: In hopes of sparing him from a violent life of regret and murder, Hanzo´s father forbade him from ever joining the clan.

 **Boomstick: Sorry son, you´re not allowed to be awesome.**

RWBY could understand that for a worrysome parent. Being a ninja is a dangerous life. Same for the life of a Hunter and Huntress. Even Ruby's mother Summer Rose died on the job. After mourning for the lose of losing her, Ruby and Yang's father could've have made that sad moment of his life forbid them from becoming Huntresses and live a quiet and safe life so they wouldn't die like their mother did. But he decided that it is their choice if they want to follow in their parents footsteps to become Huntresses to protect people from the Grimm. It wouldn't make him a bad father if he ended up supporting them in their decision.

(*Cues: Lower Mines/The Pit - Mortal Kombat Deception*)

Wiz: However, as time went on, Hanzo became desperate. He needed a way to support not only himself but also his wife and son.

RWBY awed at Hanzo being a father trying to support his wife and son (Not awe as in amazed, awe as in cute...you know what I mean right?)

Wiz: Faced with few other options, he reluctantly disobeyed his father and began the life of a ninja assassin.

"So he had no choice. At least the Shirai Ryu clan takes care of it's members and provides their families with stabilties and substanance in life." Ruby said trying to see the bright side of things

"As long as you abide by their code and do whatever it is they expect from you." Blake pointed out as she knows ninja clans create strict rules and regulations to their members and if you try to disobey and go against them in any way, you will be punished for it. A good example of this is when Strider Hiryu was forced to kill his sister who became a shinobi.

 **Boomstick: As a ninja, Hanzo is exceptionally skilled in Ninjutsu, Pi Gua, Hapkido and numerous secret Chinese martial arts.**

"Another fighter that uses fighting styles similar to Ren's." Blake pointed out, seeing as how these fighting styles complement well with the agility of a ninja. Now they are shown the weapon that is one of the things that make Scorpion so Iconic in the fighting game genre.

 **Boomstick: But it´s his weapon of choice that earned him the nickname Scorpion.**

(*Cues: Scorpion's Theme - Mortal Kombat 9*)

Scorpion: _GET OVER HERE!_ *Fires his kunai spear into Sub-Zero´s head and then tears it right off, letting it fly past him*

Though RWBY admit it was cool seeing his signature spear attach to a rope shot out like that, they were not prepared at seeing the spear go right through Sub Zero's head and torn off when Scorpion pulls on the rope with enough force and flies past him. It made them feel sick again

"Ah man, I forgot to realize Scorpion comes from the same universe as Shao Kahn, Raiden, Shang Tsung and Sektor where dealing out painful and gory deaths is a common thing." Weiss said as she covers her mouth in case she throws up again. "That is probably not even his worst." Ruby said but hoping they won't be thown it.

 **Move Set**

 **Kunai Spear: (Blake really liked this)**

 **-Closest real-life equivalent was called the rope dart**

 **-Also previously depicted as a mace or a serpent creature**

 **-Has also been used by Reptile, Smoke, and Noob Saibot**

 **Hellfire Punch (Yang really liked this one)**

 **Fire Breath (Yang liked this one too)**

 **Flaming Backflip Kick**

 **Scorpion Sting**

 **Boomstick: While his kunai-in-a-rope is iconic and deadly, I´m more partial to whatever the hell that snake creature is that lives in his hand.**

Boomstick isn't joking. In one depiction of Scorpion, they see the iconic move as a scary looking snake like creature coming out of the opening flesh from Scorpian's hand and flies towards whoever it tries to pierce. "Ok, that's just scary." Yang admitted with a hint of fear. "Yeah, I would hate to see that thing flying at my face." Ruby said also frightened.

"I'm not gonna sleep well tonight thanks to that." Weiss groan in disgust.

"At least it's not as terrible as Shao Kahn's beast form." Blake said while disturbed as well.

 **Boomstick: Well, in whatever form, it impales the opponent and pulls them in close, usually for a sweet uppercut to the jaw.**

"I have to admit, that is actually a good way to inflict more damage to your opponent as they are left open for you to dish out a good hit on them." Weiss commented "You know I'll always go for an uppercut to the jaw whenever I have the chance." Yang boasted while pumping a fist in the air as if she uppercuted someone.

Wiz: This is similar to an ancient assassination weapon used in the Tang dynasty called the Rope Dart. It´s extremely difficult to master, making Scorpion´s finesse all the more impressive.

The girls especially Blake were really impressed, this technique does take years to master and apply it in combat, even for Hunters and Huntresses. This is just one of the things that make him badass to RWBY.

 **Boomstick: He´s also profesioned with several weapons like long swords, twin katanas and axes.**

"It's pretty common for a ninja to be skilled in a variety of weapons so the'll combat ready." Blake pointed

"Of course, it's one of the reasons why they are so cool and deadly." Yang said

*Scorpion knocks Sub-Zero down*

Dan Forden: _Toasty!_

"Hey! It's that "Toasty" guy again." Ruby pointed out as he has briefly seen in the second episode during the fight scenario for some reason.

Wiz: Scorpion´s weaponry and kombat prowess were put to the ultimate test by the legendary Lin Kuei warrior Bi-Han, a.k.a. Sub-Zero.

The girls figured Scorpion and Sub Zero must have some intense rivalry between them since their from rival clans and seeing the only difference in their appearance is that Sub Zero's outfit is blue while Scorpion's is yellow. This makes RWBY especially Weiss and Blake want to learn more about Sub-Zero.

(*Cues: Soul Chamber Theme - Mortal Kombat Trilogy*)

Wiz: And things didn´t go so well for our yellow-clad ninja.

RWBY looked on in horror as their ultimate battle ended with Sub Zero tears out Scorpion's head and spine out of his body. "Why do people keep granting horrible deaths in this universe?" Weiss as she puked in her mouth a little.

Wiz: Next thing he knew, Scorpion was waking up in the Netherrealm.

 **Boomstick: More commonly known as Hell.**

The girls felt sympathy for Scorpion, now he ended up in hell. He must have done some bad deeds in his time in the Shirai Ryu but it was all to make sure his family does not starve on the streets. He shouldn't be depicted overall a bad person. Blake could relate a little how she has done some things she was not proud of in the White Fang but she left and is now trying to turn a new leaf.

 **Boomstick: Bet you wished you listened to Dad now, then maybe you could have ended up in a happier place, with your murdered wife and kid-oh yeah, they´re dead too.**

RWBY gasped and were saddened for Scorpion as he finds his wife and son murdered while he was away. All he wanted was to make sure they were taken care well.

Wiz: Enraged at Sub-Zero for apparently killing all he´d sworn to protect, Scorpion scored a second chance striking a deal with the sorcerer Quan Chi.

"This Quan Chi guy doesn't look like someone you can trust." Blake said

"How could you tell, do you sense something fishy about him?" Yang punned at Blake only for her to respond by throwing a pillow in her face.

"Oh no, this is Kratos and Spawn's origin story all over again." Ruby said in worry

"That's right, why would that sorcerer need his loyalty enough to offer him power and a second chance to avenge his family? He should've known something was off about that deal." Weiss agreed

"Hey you once again agreed I was right!" Ruby said in her bubbly nature. "Don't start getting use to it." Weiss warned

"Scorpion must have been too blinded by his need for vengeance to consider the down side of what Quan Chi was offering." Blake said

In exchange for his loyalty, Scorpion was resurrected as a phantom of the Netherrealm

(*Cues: Reptile's Theme (Skrillex) - Mortal Kombat 9*)

*Scorpion teleports out of the ground, lands and engulfs himself in flames*

 **Wraith Abilities**

 **Teleportation: (Similar to Neo's semblance)**

 **-Commonly used to surprise attack enemies from behind**

 **Netherrealm Portals: (This scared RWBY)**

 **-Quick access to the underworld and back at any time**

 **Control over hellfire: (Yang approves)**

 **-Explosive fireballs**

 **-Summoning flames under his opponent**

 **-Surrounds himself in harmful flames**

 **-Can even breathe out fire**

 **Cannot die from physical attacks**

 **Boomstick: And being reborn as a demon of vengeance has its perks. Scorpion can now teleport, summon fire at will and create portals in and out of the Netherrealm he was spawned from, literally dragging others to Hell! Whilst there, his +1s can enjoy such tourist locations as Lava Pit and witness the corpse-burning celebration called: The Festival of Torture. Fun times!**

This brought quite some horror to the huntresses as they see someone getting his face dipped in the magma and still be concious for a few seconds to feel the horrible pain before they die. If that wasn't bad enough they then see some poor disfigured corpse like bodies screaming in pain as they are being tortured in hell. "I'm glad no one here on remnant has the power to send us to hell." Weiss said in dread and fear and the others agreed as they were also scared. They would rather take their chances with the grimm.

Wiz: The Netherrealm is the source of Scorpion´s demonic power and his strength rises simply by his being there.

"That would not be a good thing either for any of his enemies who are trapped in hell with him." Blake said in awe.

 **Boomstick: Scorpion is so vicious he can perform no fewer than thirteen different Fatalities.**

 **"** Oh no please not this again!" Weiss said. They girls braced themselves for seeing the fatalaties that Scorpion will most likely do. They hoped the won't be too that Weiss ends up vomiting again.

 **Fatalaties**

 **Spine Rip: (This made Ruby and Weiss' face turn green)**

 **-Removes victim's head with bare hands Presumably learned it from Sub-Zero**

 **Toasty!:**

 **-Scorpion's fire breath incinerates the target in seconds**

 **Hand from Hell: (RWBY was freaked out by this)**

 **-A flaming skeletal hand pulls the enemy to hell**

 **Spear Slice:**

 **-Cuts victim in half and beheads them**

 **Animalities:**

 **-Becomes a scorpion and tears them in half...Or becomes an adorable penguin (RWBY were dumbfounded at this)**

The first fatalaty RWBY sees scorpion perform (on Sub Zero and Jade) is him grabbing his victim by the neck and ripping his head right off with their entire spine still connected.

Wiz: He can rip a person´s head from their body - spine included.

 **Boomstick: That´s not something you just do, that´s art right there.**

"I think I'm gonna be sick...again." Weiss groaned "Samesies" Ruby replied as she threw up in her mouth as well. Yang and Blake weren't affected as much it was still sickening to them.

Then they were frightened ass they see Scorpion burning someone alive by unmasking himself to show that his face after he was ressurected is nothing but a seemingly lifeless skull that are breath fire.

Wiz: Rip off his mask to show his true face-

 **Boomstick and Ruby: AAAAAH, WHAT THE FUCK/HECK IS THAT THING?!**

Then they see Scorpion transform into a giant scorpion (slighty smaller than a death stalker), impale his opponant (Kai) through the stomach with the stinger and tear off his upper body with the claws

Wiz: And score a kill by transforming into a, well, giant scorpion, of course. ...or a penguin.

They all of a sudden watch Scorpion transform in to a cute little penguin of all things, waddle towards his opponant lays an egg right between his/her legs, waddles away then the egg explodes like a grenade.

 **Boomstick and RWBY: Wait, WHAT?!**

(*Cues: Lower Mines/The Pit - Mortal Kombat Deception again*)

Wiz: And although Scorpion was far from the most powerful combatant in the Mortal Kombat tournament, he has defeated lethal warriors across multiple worlds.

"He is pretty tough to fight with his prowess as a ninja mixed all those demonic powers." Ruby commented

"I wonder how we would fare against him." Yang eagerly said.

"That might depend on the scenario, what if he decides to drag you to hell?" Blake pointed out the possibility. "...yyyeeaahh, never mind." Yang relizing that possibility of being in hell.

Wiz: He´s conquered sorcerers, demons, cyborgs and eventually avenged his death by incinerating Bi-Han in the Netherrealm.

 **Boomstick: But it turns out that that Sub-Zero guy was kind of innocent. The man actually responsible for the death of his family was Quan Chi.**

"WHAT?!" RWBY shouted in shock and anger of learning that Quan Chi was the real murderer of Scorpion's wife and son.

 **Boomstick: You know, that guy he swore himself to and has been working for this whole time?**

"I knew their was something off about him" Blake said in anger. "Not only did he kill poor Scorpion's family, but he also tricked him into thinking that it was Sub Zero who did it?! Ruby growled that Quan Chi would do such a thing. "He is no better than Shang Tsung or Shao Kahn." Weiss hissed "I hope one day Scorpion gives Quan Chi what he deserves." Yang agreed has her eyes turn red and hair flame up for a second. The girls now felt nothing but disgust at Quan Chi for this kind of crime. (Good thing Scorpion ends up killing Quan Chi in Mortal Kombat X)

 **Boomstick: Man, Scorpion's kinda like the Charlie Brown of Mortal Kombat.**

(*Cues: A Charlie Brown Christmas - Christmas Time is Here (Instrumental)*)

Quan Chi knocks Scorpion down a flight of stairs.

The girls don't know who Charlie Brown is but figured he must be some one who gets taken advantage of by others.

(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)

Wiz: As penance for his mistake, Scorpion dedicated his life after death to protecting the late Sub-Zero's younger brother... Sub-Zero.

RWBY felt relieved that though it was a little too late in realizing Sub Zero was innocent, Scorpion hoped to honor his memory in forming peace with the Lin Kuei by protecting Sub Zero's younger brother...who is also named Sub Zero "Say wouldn't it be confusing to have both brothers named Sub Zero?" Ruby asked

"Well it wouldn't be confusing anymore since one of them is dead now, at least Scorpion is trying to make anmends now with the other brother." Blake said in a bit of a sad tone.

 **Boomstick: Though he still found time for shooting three's, hitting homers, and hosting his own cooking show!**

"Wait what?" RWBY said becoming dumbfounded. Seeing Scorpion, an awesome ninja playing baseball and basketball is silly enough but he is also a cook show host?

VO: _This week on "Cooking with Scorpion", learn about chopping..._ (Caption: Yes...this is real...)

"Well that's...something." Weiss said with a confused expression

"Sssooo,...this is what he does in his spare time whenever he is NOT seeking vengeance for his family and clan?" Blake asked as she tilted her head in confusion.

"And he seems to be enjoying what he is doing." Yang giggled along with Ruby.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, I'm not gonna trust anything that guy makes. Does he even eat anymore?**

"Even if I die I would still eat cookies and Strawberries." Ruby said while WBY agreed with their respective favorite foods.

Wiz: Aside from his weakness for the culinary arts, Scorpion's win-loss record is not as intimidating as you might think. But consider the outrageous scope of his competition.

"Well some of the people that he ends up fighting are a mixed of sorcerors, overlords and Gods."

 **Boomstick: Any way you look at it, its tough to be much more of a badass then a fire-breathing skeleton ninja from Hell.**

Scorpion: _I am Scorpion, vengeance will be mine!_ (The girls find his voice both cool and frightening)

RWBY can agree that Scorpion is a badass and see why he is iconic in his fanchise. Yang likes his pyrokinetic abilities, Blake likes how he is skilled in using the rope dart, similar to how she uses Gambol Shroud and Ruby and Weiss like his variety in skills and powers.

"Who do you girls think will win? I choose Ryu." Ruby said since she thinks Ryu is more good hearted

"I pick Ryu since his other two forms do make him pretty powerful." Weiss said.

"I choose Scorpion since he is bringing the fire! and representing the yellow clad warriors!" Yang said as if she was describing herself.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to go with the ninja on this one too." Blake said

"Oh, is it because he reminds you of someone from the ninja book that you read?, huh, does he make you "hot" for him? Does your heart "burn" for him too? Does he make your urges "fired" up? Huh? Huh?" Yang teased her partner "SHUT UP!" Blake silenced her partner. She didn't want to admit it but Scorpion did resemble a ninja character in the novel that was also able to control fire. Not only that but he also had his fair share of...love scenes through out the story. Unfortunately for her Yang got her answer by the blush formed on Blake's face and will tease her for it later. Now that they gave their votes, they continued the episode to watch the fight.

Wiz: Alright the kombatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)

Ryu is seen standing on top of a plateau in a mountainous location, when suddenly, a voice calls out to him.

Scorpion: _Get over here!_

(*Cues: Street Fighter IV - Volcanic Rim Opening Version*)

Ryu catches the kunai spear flying at him.

Ryu: _Can't fool me!_

"Good reflexes." Blake commented

Ryu pulls the rope forcing Scorpion into screen view

Ryu: _Come on!_

They both get ready in their fighting stances eager to test their might (see what I did there?)

"This is gonna be awesome!" Ruby and Yang said excitement Blake and Weiss agreeing in anticipation and blood pumping music playing

FIGHT!

Scorpion teleports to Ryu which he blocks. He tries landing a flurry of punches but Ryu avoids them. Ryu punches Scorpion in the skull (which made RWBY flich as if they have been punched in the skull) and knocks him over. Ryu tries punching Scorpion while he's on the ground but Scorpion teleports right before he does so.

Scorpion: _Come here!_

Scorpion reappers at a distance and launches his kunai spear, but Ryu counters by launching a Hadouken which proves to be the overpowered projectile as it cancels out the thrown spear before it could reach Ryu and continues to fly toward Scorpion. He then teleports before the Hadouken can hit him. Teleporting behind Ryu, Scorpion then punches Ryu in the face, disorienting him. While Ryu is dizzy, Scorpion summons a katana and attempts to slice him. But, before he can do so, Ryu recovers in time and dodges the sword slashes, subsequently kicking Scorpion in the face with his Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, follows up by uppercutting him with a Shouryuken sending him a few feet in the air. Before Scorpion can get back up, Ryu then kicks him off the mountain with the Joudan Sokutougeri. Scorpion is now tumbling down the mountainside until he finally hits the base of the mountain.

"DAMN! That's gotta hurt." Yang said as she is enjoying the fight. "It would've hurt if he wasn't already dead" Blake pointed out "Still looks like Ryu has the upperhand already." Weiss said as she was watching with interest.

Scorpion is on his knees. Ryu was able to catch up by skidding down the mountain.

Ryu: _Can you stand up after that?_

When Scorpion does not answer, Ryu slowly begins approaching him.

Ryu: _I'll finish this!_

Ryu throws out a punch, which Scorpion suddenly catches to Ryu's surprise.

Scorpion: _YOU WILL JOIN ME IN HELL!_

Scorpion holds Ryu close and opens a portal to the Netherrealm, dragging them both into it.

"That can't be good for Ryu." Ruby said in worry

"DUH DUH DUHHH!" Yang said for dramatic effect.

(*Cues: Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance - Rising Action 1*)

The scene changes to a sea of lava in hell with large pillars made up of skeletons sticking out from the gagma and a strip of land big enough for the kombatants to continue their fight.

"That place gives me the creeps." Weiss said with dread while the others felt the same way.

Ryu and Scorpion appear and land on the...land. Ryu smiles at his opponent.

Ryu: _Hmmm, this is some fight!_

"Looks like Scorpion has the home field advantage now." Blake pointed out. "Yeah, now Scorpion is about to give him "hell" right now. Eh, Eh?" The other 3 groaned in annoyance and continue watching.

Scorpion shoots a ball of hellfire at Ryu but Ryu counters with his Hadouken. The two projectile kolide and make a medium explosion. Scorpion suddenly teleports behind Ryu and kicks him in the back. He then begins alternating back and forth each time getting a hit on Ryu. Ryu could do little but take assault until he reappers with a sword and deals three fatal slashes to Ryu and kicks him in the face. Ryu groaned in pain and falls to his knees panting.

"Ryu is now struggling ." Ruby said in worry

However, Ryu bites down on the pain and warns Scorpion.

Ryu: _Neither of us has reached our full potential!_

"He's right, we still have yet to see Evil Ryu and the power of nothingness." Weiss said knowing that it's not over yet however Scorpion does not intend to let that happen and just go for the kill.

Scorpion: _As if that matters!_

Scorpion then summons fire from right under Ryu and has it engulf him. Ruby and Weiss look on in a little bit of horror they hear Ryu scream as he is being burned alive while Scorpion laughs thinking he has won. Suddenly, a voice calls out to him.

Ryu: _It's not over!_

Ryu starts tapping into the power of the Satsui no Hado and lets off an explosion of energy that extinguisher the fire as his clothes start growing darker.

(*Cues: Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance - A Soul Can't be Cut*)

Ryu's transformation to Evil Ryu is complete.

Evil Ryu: _Surprised?_

"This just got real." Ruby said excited to see the fight escalate even more though her and Weiss were kind of hoping he wouldn't win this way since this form makes him more violent and murderes. Yang and Blake were eager to see what Evil Ryu was made off with intense music playing.

Scorpion fires off another ball of Hellfire, but Evil Ryu simply punches it away. Yang approves

Evil Ryu: _I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT I'M MADE OF!_

Evil Ryu leaps forward into the air and delivers several aerial Hadoukens. Scorpion dodges them but Evil Ryu lands on top of him, pinning him down. Using a Hellfire kick, Scorpion knocks Evil Ryu away and charges in with his sword. Evil Ryu breaks the sword with his hands which made RWBY go wide eyed in awe and warns Scorpion.

Evil Ryu: _Don't expect mercy!_

Evil Ryu then unleashes a brutal combination, a purple electricity enhanced version of the Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, and finishes with an epic Shin-Shoryuken.

Evil Ryu: SHOR-YU-KENNN!

"Okay that was badass!" Yang commented while her and Ruby are shaking with excitement of the fight getting more intense.

However, Scorpion still gets up from that pummeling which RWBY was surprised at. Ryu's eyes glows as he teleports forward to finish off his opponent. RWBY leans forward as they are familiar with this move that Ryu is performing

Evil Ryu: _GOTCHA!_

Evil Ryu then try to use the Raging Demon technique, but Scorpion was able to teleports out of the way in time.

"Whoah, that could've been it him right there!" Yang said with wide eyed.

"Yeah, it was a good thing he knew to teleport the way out of that." Blake said

Scorpion ends up behind Evil Ryu, takes off his mask, revealing his skull face with a creepy laugh and breathes out fire towards hoping to burn him again. Yang is liking the fire breathe but is still a little creeped out by the skull apearance. Evil Ryu jumps over the flame and lands close to Scorpion. The two exchange blows again. Scorpion catches Evil Ryu with an uppercut that sends Ryu back at a distance, before Ryu could get back up, Scorpion hits Ryu with his Rope Spear, pulls him close only to knock him back with a fire enhanced backflip kick. Scorpion repeats this three times in a row in a juggling combo ending with a Hellfire blast that knocks Evil Ryu back again. Evil Ryu bounces away, then reverts back to normal Ryu as the Satsu no Hado is spent.

RWBY was surprised that Scorpion ended up overpowering Evil Ryu.

Panting hard, Ryu focuses all of his remaining power while on his knees.

Ryu: _Concentrate... I will NOT succumb to evil!_

Ryu attains the Power of Nothingness.

"It's all or nothing now." Ruby said as everyone lean forward at Ryu who is about to unleash this form on Scorpion.

Scorpion slowly approaches to finish Ryu off.

Ryu: _I walk the path of a true warrior._

Ryu focuses his power as he prepares to let loose one final blast. His eyes glowing, Ryu lets off one final warning to his foe.

(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)

Ryu: _THIS IS THE POWER OF MANKIND! SHINKU-HADOUKEN!_

Ryu fires the Shinku Hadouken, a massive wave beam of pure energy at Scorpion, who makes no attempt to evade or block it. He is engulfed in the attack and is reduced to a standing, charred skeleton. Ryu falls to his knees, totally spent.

Ryu: _I walk a path... with no end._

RWBY's jaws were dropped in amazement of the attack

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Ruby yelled at the special move.

"Because of that, that was a well deserved victory for Ryu." Yang commented and was satisfied that the fight was epic.

"That attack could take down a grimm dragon." Weiss said with awe while Blake was blown away by that attack.

(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)

Suddenly, Scorpion's skeleton starts moving again, shocking Ryu and RWBY.

Scorpion: _I will crush your bones!_

With that said, he fires a huge flame at the completely exhausted Ryu, who can only do nothing but take the flame as he is incinerated by the attack, reducing him to a pile of ash. Scorpion then laughs.

K.O.!

"How is he still going?! He is nothing but a skeleton now! Weiss said in disbelief.

"I would not have seen that coming." Blake said wide eyed

"That would've scared me a little" Ruby said

Scorpion then turns into a penguin and lays an egg, which proceeds to explode and destroy Ryu's remains. The girls figured that since Scorpion is as ninja as well he follows the code of not leaving an opponant's remains behind if they have proven worthy meaning Ryu was worthy to Scorpion so they were all glad for that but were confused why Scorpion chose to be a penguin to do so.

Results

(*Cues: Mortal Kombat 9 - Shao Kahn's Throne Room*)

 **Boomstick: I'm no chef but that looks a bit overcooked.**

Wiz: Ryu's Satsui no Hado and the Power of Nothingness were incredibly powerful, but raw power alone is not enough to destroy Scorpion.

"I thought the power of nothingness would've been more than enough." Weiss said surprised that not even Ryu's trump card was able to kill Scorpion.

 **Boomstick: Yet, Scorpion's advantage of already being dead didn't make this a cakewalk.**

"If Scorpion was already dead then it was basically impossibe to kill him by conventional means in this fight." Blake said "That left Ryu with fewer options on being able to kill Scorpion." Wiess said

 **Boomstick: In fact Ryu had a perfect way to permanently end Scorpion: the soul-killing Raging Demon, but he could avoid the instant murder move, thanks to his awesome ninja skills and teleportation.**

"So then Ryu's only hope of winning was to catch Scorpion with the Raging Demon." Ruby

"Yeah, but like it was said before moving targets are harder to hit let alone teleporting ones." Blake said

Wiz: Not to mention Ryu has very little experience actually using the Raging Demon anyway.

"So he didn't use it often enough to know to wait until the perfect time to use it." Weiss said "Because he always have been fighting off subcumbing to the Satsui No Hado." Blake replied.

But most importantly, Scorpion's strength increases the longer he remains in the Netherrealm, with no defining limit. Once trapped in hell with Scorpion, Ryu stood little chance in the long run.

"It's true since all Scorpion had to was wait until his increasing power ended up overwhelming Ryu." Ruby said

 **Boomstick: Zero chance if Scorpion just upped and teleported him into a pool of lava, which he could totally do.**

"Then why didn't he do that right away? Infact why doesn't he just do that right away in all his fights? Weiss questioned.

"Because it wouldn't make him much of a badass if he fought his battles that way." Yang said while RWB agreed to that logic.

 **Boomstick: Scorpion was just too hot to handle.**

Yang laughed at the pun while the others groaned in annoyance

Wiz: The Winner is Scorpion.

RWBY cheered for Scorpion as well as Ryu for doing his best as they like both of them.

"Alright, one more episode tonight, who is it gonna be?" Ruby asked

They see two masked highly skilled and armed mercenaries that look similar to eachother except the mask on one of the mercenaries only has one hole for the eyes to see through as if that said man is missing an eye.

Deadpool VS Deathstroke

While Ruby puts in the new disc they all of a sudden get a strange feeling about the one named Deadpool.

* * *

 **Okay their you have it, the next video. It actually took longer than I thought. I actually thought I would have two episodes up by now but good thing there is no rush right? I'm not sure I should I should devote all my free time to the chapters or keep a steady pace ans make sure I still have a still by going out some time cause summer is pretty much almost here and I have been going to the gym so why not show off my results? Any way I'll start working on the next chapter and get that out soon. I should think of a sign out call. So any way take care.**


	3. Episode 39 Deadpool vs Deathstroke

**Alright, really sorry about the wait time for one of the most wanted episode of Death Battle for RWBY to react to. We can all agree that these chapters shouldn't take this long. It's been a around three weeks. How did it take this long to get this chapter posted when I was able to get the Ryu VS Scorpion episode up in less than a week. I know right. Sure quality takes time but the Death Battle script should only be half the battle. But anyway you probably want to just get on with the chapter so here is- *Door being knocked* Hmm, wonder who that could be...*opens the door***

 _ **Hello is this the correct address?**_

 **Whatthe?! Deadpool! You actually came?!  
**

 _ **Yeah, you said you spent hours trying to get a hold of me and when you finally did, you asked me to guess star in this episode of RWBY watches Death Battle, remember?**_

 **Well, yeah I did call and ask but I didn't think you would actually show up. In fact I was just about to start without you.  
**

 _ **Now come on, what kind of a**hole would I be? Wait a minute! You made your fanfic rated M yet you having censorship whenever I try to curse?**_

 **Sorry, still learning now lets just start this already before the readers get cranky**

 _ **Alrighty then , let's go make keep this fic going for the people that are either just bored or have naughty fantasies of their favorite characters; Mr... umm, what was your name again?**_

 **Red Dusk  
**

 _ **...Is it too late to change my superhero name?**_

 **I believe so Deadpool  
**

 **Alright well here we go!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

 _ **Deathstroke is owned by the real wannabes**_

 **You mean DC and they kind of came first you know. Deadpool is owned by Marvel, or is it Fox? Uhhh, Deadpool how does that work? I mean you were originated in Marvel yet Fox owns the rights to make your movies along with the X-Men. So who exactly owns you?  
**

 _ **Oh, well it is kind of complicated so lets move on. Ruby is owned by who ever finds/buys it.**_

 **No no, Deadpool not the mineral Ruby. RWBY the anime themed internet show owned by Rooster Teeth  
**

 _ **Oh** **yeah.**_

 **Death Battle is owned by Screwattack**

 _ **And the soundtracks belong to their respected owners.**_

* * *

Deadpool VS Deathstroke

RWBY really got their blood pumped from the fight between the two most iconic fighting game characters and are hoping this next one is just as good. As they got their snacks and drinks ready, Ruby lets her teammates know that this will be the last episode before bed and starts the video.

(*Cues Invader - Jim Johnston*)

RWBY is shown the two combatants of this episode and couldn't help but notice they seem very similar from the weapons and skills that they possess to the suit and armor that they wear.

Wiz: They say imitation is the highest form of flattery, but sometimes it's nothing but a slap in the face. Such as the case when it comes to these two masked mercenaries.

"Wait, does that mean one of them is based off the other?" Weiss asked

"It would seem so but I would think they aren't entirely the same and I am kind of wondering which one of them came first." Blake said

 **Boomstick: Deadpool, the Merc with a Mouth.**

Wiz: And Deathstroke, the Terminator.

"So, Deadpool seems like he's more of a jokster if he is labelled "The Merc with a Mouth", can't wait to see how he acts during his fight." Yang said as she also likes to crack jokes during fights to lighten the mood. "I'm so exited to see the weapons that they bring, I hope they are awesome!" Ruby said with excitement. She already knows that mercenaries are skilled with a wide array of weapons and she can see both Deadpool and Deathstroke are packing major heat.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle.

* * *

The first mercenary combatant is clad in a full red leather like suit that seems skintight but comfortable while allowing him to be able to move freely along with matching red combat boots, black gloves and a mask that is similar to Spiderman's but the area around the eyes are black like that of a raccoon and though where the holes are that Deapool sees through, they are completely white. _(Hey! Don't compare my look to the Space Avengers' pet!)_ (I'm trying to describe you best I can now stay quiet for now will ya? You wouldn't want me to get Harbinger of Kaos her so he can make. I'm sure you are familiar with him and how he handles you.) _(Fine, alright continue)_ (Anyway...) He is seen with his trade mark weapons he carries around on his person.

Deadpool

(*Cues: Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Deadpool Theme (8-bit Instrumental Version)*)

The girls sees Deadpool in all the different types of media he is featured in as well as people dressed up like him at comic conventions

 **Boomstick: You see him on T-Shirts, Internet memes, and EVERYWHERE you look at nerd conventions.**

"No, sorry I actually don't see him on any of these kinds of advertisements." Weiss said without missing a beat

"He must be a bigger deal than Pyrrha if people dress up like him at these nerd conventions." Yang said. "Yang, you and I use to go to these conventions too you know." Ruby told her sister. "Yeah, when I was twelve, now I've grown out of dressing up for that, the last thing I want is some geek in a costume saying some superhero pick up line to me." Yang said

Wiz: But the story behind this popular anti-hero isn't as light hearted as his joking nature would lead you to believe.

"So, he is considered an anti-hero too huh." Blake said. So far this is the seventh combatant that is considered an anti-hero. At least he is not pure evil.

"Hope his story isn't too heart wrenching." Ruby said while her teammates agreed. There has been ALOT of sad origin stories to the point that it's now a common thing. Being a super hero has it's fair share of down sides.

(*Cues: X-Men Origins: Wolverine - Wade Goes to Work*)

* * *

 **Background**

 **Real Name: Wade Winston Wilson**

 **Height: 6'2" / 1.88 m (Taller than Juan)**

 **Weight: 210 lbs / 95 kg**

 **Place of Birth: Canada**

 **Aliases:**

 **-Merc with a Mouth (RWBY will know why)**

 **-Regenerating Degenerate (Yang laughed at that)**

 **-Ninja Spiderman (RWBY laughed)**

 **Lives with a blind elderly woman (RWBY awwed at that)**

 **An even more clinched cosplay subject than the joker (RWBY wondered who he is)**

* * *

Wiz: Wade Winston Wilson was a globetrotting mercenary looking for his chance to become the world's next greatest superhero. Then he was diagnosed with cancer, which hit him like a flaming semi truck falling on his face.

 **Boomstick: That's...oddly specific.**

The girls felt sympathy for Wade. "Damn, that's gotta suck for him." Yang sadly said

"Yeah, just like with Captain America having too many health problems to be in the military before he became physically enhanced except Wade has a life threatening illness." Weiss said in a sad tone.

"Looks like we are about to see how he gets out of this predicament." Ruby said

"Probably a desperate act." Blake said

Wiz: Facing the inevitability of death, Wade gave up. He abandoned his heroic dreams, stopped his chemo treatments, and dumped his girlfriend to free her from the burden of a man doomed to die.

RWBY felt even more sympathy for how he truly believes his life will come to an end that he even tries to make his girlfriend just forget about him and move on with her like.

 **Boomstick: Doomed, until he was offered a cure by Department K, the special weapons development division of the strange, alien world called...Canada.**

"Uhh was that suppose to be a joke of the country being in the same exact world? Cause this Canada doesn't look all that Alien to me." Blake said "Yeah but why do they have a leaf on their country flag? Weiss asked with a questioned look. "Yeah that's just unbeleafable." Yang punned with a grin on her face. "Thanks for setting her up with that Weiss." Blake sarcastically said.

(*Cues: O Canada - English Chamber Orchestra*)

(*Cues: X-Men Origins: Wolverine - Deadpool*)

 **Boomstick: And by cure, I mean he actually was handed over to the Weapon X program, the same guys who gave Wolverine's bones the old chrome dip. They injected Wade with Wolvie's healing factor.**

Wiz: Which I don't even know if that's possible. Do they have like a spare jar of essence of Wolverine or something?

RWBY felt a little concern about this as it sounded like crazy experiments being tested on people against there will but are also making them gain some kind of powers.

"This Wolverine guy looks like he might show up in a Death Battle." Ruby said as she had a bite of her cooky. ( _It's c-o-o-k-i-e, not c-o-o-k-y, come on Red Dusk, You went through first grade twice and you still can't spell at a first grade level? Pft, Noob!)_ (Ahh come on Deadpool! Don't be THAT guy, no body likes a grammar nerd you know, and they tought us how to spell cookie in second grade, get your levels right you noob!)

 **Boomstick: With the ability to heal from anything, his body became a surgical playground for Doctor Killbrew and his assistant, Ajax. Just like Operation, only constantly hitting the sides, *buzzer effects***

The girls were completely shocked that Wade is now being treated like a lab rat and being disected and felt anger at this Weapon X program "No beings should be treated like that, let alone a human or faunus!" Blake said with anger as her blood boils at how corrupt government officials and scientists can think to perform these inhumane acts and get away with it.

"I know, even Atlas would never try to create a way to enhance their soldiers at the expense of someone else like this!" Weiss hissed. Ruby and Yang agreed and they were also angry that Yang's hair bursted for a second. They soon calmed down and continued to watch.

 **Boomstick: But hey, at least he doesn't have cancer anymore.**

"At least what ever they did to him, it cured his cancer." Ruby said but is still worried about the situation Deadpool is in

Wiz: Well, actually he still does. His cells just regenerate faster than the cancer can kill him.

"Oh" "It still counts if he is not dying from it." Ruby said why a shrug

Wiz: Beneath the red and black spandex, he's basically a giant walking tumor, which can talk...a lot.

RWBY now sees Wade's face completely disfigured and horrible to look at and cringed really hard. "OH MY DUST WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM!?" ruby shouted with a shocked look and mouthed covered

"I just lost my appetite!" Weiss said with a disgusted look as she puts down her candy

"So now he has to walk the earth looking like THAT for the rest of his like?!" Blake said with sympathy

"I'm not sure if being able to heal for your pretty looks is a good trade or not." Yang said wide eyed while the other girls agreed.

 **Boomstick: (panicked) AH! KILL HIM WITH FIRE! *realized* Oh wait. We can't.**

RWBY laughed "Guess being able to heal does have it's perks" Yang said but her and the others would rather keep their looks than end up looking like that.

(*Cues: The Deadpool Game - It is a Trap*)

Wiz: Meanwhile, among Killbrew's other prisoners, a gambling ring was formed. Patients would place bets on each other's survival under the knife.

 **Boomstick: And these bets were placed of what they called "The Deadpool". Get it? 'Cause that's kinda where his name comes from. You know what, you'll see.**

"So that's how he got his name." Ruby said

"Odd way though" Blake said

"Wait a minute, what were the inmates able to bet with? It's not like they were able to have money or anything of value with them while they were being held captive." Weiss asked in confusion. "Maybe it wasn't anything. They just bet for the fun of it." Yang said.

Wiz: Unfortunately for Killbrew, Wade had somehow gotten superhuman strength, speed, and stamina. 'Cuz I guess they got a jar filled with that shit too.

"Wow, if these doctors wanted to keep Wade confined, why would they make him stronger and faster that would him him escape?" Weiss asked "I dunno, maybe they were also too arrogant like any other bad guy." Yang said.

Wiz: He used these skills to kill Ajax and make a dramatic escape.

"Good riddance that nasty doctor, That's what you get for illegally doing experiments on people!" Ruby yelled as if Ajax could hear her."

"I guess everything worked out in the end...sort of" Blake said with a light smile.

Wiz: Free at last, his fellow inmates inspired him to take on his now famous namesake...

 **Boomstick: Deadpool-**

All of a sudden, RWBY sees something completely unexpected and sees Deadpool pop in view and sings out his name in perfect timing.

 _Deadpool:_ _DEADPOOOOOOL_ _Yeah!_

 **Boomstick and RWBY: What the heck?**

(*Cues: Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Deadpool's Theme*)

Now Deadpool is talking to Wiz and Boomstick

 _Deadpool: chuckles, Oh ho I'm sorry! Please continue talking about how great I am._

"Is Deadpool..." Ruby was trying to say but as she was trying to figure out what's going on "...actually talking to Wiz and Boomstick?" The other girls were silent with a shocked and neutral expression.

Wiz: I was afraid of this. See, Deadpool somehow posses a unique awareness of whatever media he's in. Whether there be comic books, games, tv shows, or an awesome Internet show.

 **Boomstick and Yang: Huh in the what now?**

Wiz: Basically, he's a pro at shattering the fourth wall.

"So, Deadpool actually KNOWS he's in a Death Battle and not only that but he can talk to the host too?" Weiss asked with a pointed finger and a surprised look. "chuckling* Oh this oughta be good." Yang said with a smile. "Well this is new." Blake replied. The huntresses never thought that their would be someone that can interact with the Death Battle hosts.

 _Deadpool: Bingo! Oh hey, Boomstick! Tell your ex-wife I said hello~. ["Come Hither" Growl]_

After that comment RWBY were silent for a few seconds until they started laughing while Yang was clearly laughing the most "Hahaha, I like this guy already!" Yang said as she wiped her eyes. The huntresses are actually looking forward of how Deadpool will take advantage of this.

 **Boomstick: You've got 5 seconds to get the hell out of here before I blow your head off.**

"Tehehe, He even got with Boomstick's ex-wife?" Blake said

"And Boomstick is not taking to kindly to that." Ruby said while trying to stop laughing.

"What's the matter Boomstick? Does your ex-wife ending up with other men set you off?" Weiss giggled with a shit eating grin. She is glad Boomstick is getting a taste of his own medicine.

* * *

 **Abilities**

 **Superhuman body**

 **Exceptionally skilled with swords and all forms of guns**

 **Mastery in assassination techniques and numerous martial arts**

 **Superb healing factor**

 **Magic satchel: Contains various items, regardless of continuity (Ruby wanted one)**

 **-Includes teleportation belt, machine guns, katanas, pistols and other things**

 **Fourth wall awareness (RWBY were surprised at this)**

 **RAGING SEX MACHINE** **(RWBY blushed out of awkwardness and Weiss was disgusted)**

* * *

Wiz: Unfortunately, all that would do is piss him off. Bad idea as Deadpool is a Master Martial Artist, Seasoned Assassin, and a Raging Sex Machine - what?

"What?" RWBY blushed at that last trait of Deadpool "Ugh, why would that be worth mentioning?! Weiss fumed

 _Deadpool: Yeah! I noticed that you left a few things in the script, so I made some changes. You know, just the "important" stuff. Like my penis._

"Great, another pervert. As if one wasn't even." Weiss said while she crossed her arms

"He can even change the script? How is he even doing this!?" Blake asked loudly

"Maybe he is Oum!" Ruby said with her arms raised while Yang snickered about Deadpool thinking his penis was important to mention.

 **Boomstick: Well, if by a raging sex machine, he means getting down with a bloated alien, a shape-shifting teenage prostitute, and Death herself, he must have some pretty low standards. That's right; this guy literally tried to stick his dick in Death! Maybe that's why he liked my ex-wife.**

As Boomstick was saying this, a scene is being shown where Deadpool and Lady Death are dancing together. RWBY didn't know what to think of this as they blushed at Deadpool getting with different kinds of women whether they are attractive or unappealing, normal or strange, good or evil.

"Well, looks like looks don't matter to him when it comes to girls." Ruby said as if trying to make it sound like a good thing.

"That or he is lowering his standards just for sex." WBY said to themselves.

(*Cues: Deadpool's Old Theme (Le Scar Remix) - Marvel vs Capcom 3*)

 **Boomstick: But besides his dick, Deadpool has an arsenal of weaponry he can pull out from absolutely nowhere!**

Ruby got really excited now for the weapons. "Wait a minute how can someone be able to pull out a weapon out of nowhere? He would have to be using some kind magic." Weiss said

Wiz: This is an animation technique commonly called the Magic Satchel.

"Yep called it." Weiss said with a small smirk.

Wiz: Though its existence as an actual thing is preposterous.

 _Deadpool: Oh yeah? Watch this!_

Deadpool reaches out from the pit of the satchel, and pulled out a large elephant like pulling out a rabbit out of the top hat with the elephant making its usual sound.

RWBY laughed again at how Deadpool proves Wiz wrong along with the method of pulling out an elephant of all things out of his bag. "Batman's utility belt would be jealous of Deadpool's magic satchel." Yang joked

Wiz: (annoyed) I hate you...

 _Deadpool: (opposite in same manner of "I love you") Oh I hate you too._

 **Boomstick: Me too.**

"*Laugh* Man, Deadpool is really enjoying getting on the hosts nerves." Blake

"What's wrong Wiz? Not use to being proven wrong?" Yang teased

RWBY are really enjoying Deadpool being able to troll the hosts in their own show.

 **Boomstick: Some of Deadpool's favorite toys include-**

Deadpool's second attempt of interrupting Boomstick from finishing the sentence, again.

 _Deadpool: My trusty rusty twin katanas, some grenades, my two favorite machine guns Butter and I Can't Believe It's Not Butter, a teleportation belt, an infinity stone that alters continuity... Ohoho I can't choose! I love 'em all!_

"*giggling* Who names their weapons 'Butter and I can't believe it's not Butter'? That's like Doomguy naming his BFG, "Pumpkin"." Ruby joked which made the others giggle as well.

"I actually interested in his teleportation Belt as well as his katanas." Blake said

"Uhh, whats altering continuity? Yang questioned

"It is kind of like the arrangement of the parts in a story, movie, etc., in a way that is logical. So altering it would be changing it." Weiss explained to the blonde brawler. "Which Deadpool kind of did with that raging sex machine trait." Weiss continued while rolling her eyes and made a disgusted sound.

 _(Can you believe this guy actually had to go to learners dictionary dot com after going to three other websites to learn what continuity means before having the princess be the one to explain what it is?)_ (What? This episode was the very first time I heard the word continuity and never bothered to ask what it was. Plus I thought Weiss out of the four would be the one to know so any way, on with the fic...)

Boomstick is peeved and had enough with with Deadpool butting in on the analysis

 **Boomstick: Okay that's it! I'm gonna kill him!**

RWBY heers Boomstick as he charges and aims his shotgun at Deadpool "Boomstick wait! If you kill Deadpool now, he won't be able to fight in the Death Battle!" Ruby loudly warned in her childish demeanor.

"Uuhh Ruby, he can just heal remember?" Blake reminded her young leader "Oh yeah, hehe" Ruby said and made a sheepish laugh while rubbing the back of her head. Weiss face palmed at her leader and Boomstick for already forgetting that detail

 _Deadpool: La-la-la-la-la-la-la..._

Deadpool sings as he moves out of view to avoid the shots making them hit the screen instead. "*luagh* I'm actually starting to like this guy as well." Weiss smirked as she is enjoying seeing Boomstick getting pestered.

* * *

 **Strengths & Feats**

 **Navigated an obstacle course meant for Iron Man-like suits unscathed**

 **Completely regenerated from a single hand (RWBY couldn't believe it)**

 **Sole person to outwit Taskmaster (Weiss was actually impressed)**

 **Can dodge point-blank machine guns (So can hunters and huntresses)**

 **Killed the Marvel Universe (RWBY was surprised)**

 **Casually battled Red Hulk**

 **Once became a Herald of Galactus**

 **NOT GATBAGE TIER IN MARVEL VS CAPCOM 3** **(RWBY were confused)** _ **(And so is the writer)**_ **(Oh yeah?! You're just jelous cause you weren't in the second one and that one was better.)**

* * *

Wiz: Combined, Deadpool's weapons and abilities has helped him to accomplish some amazing feats in spite of his illness.

 **Boomstick: His quick draw's fast enough to beat 7 Hydra agents at once**

"That's so Cool! Maybe he can teach me how to be good on the quick draw." Ruby eagerly said

 **Boomstick: He can decimate legions of armed warriors solo... while talking on the phone.**

"With his skills and healing he can casually take on an army of ninjas?" Blake said with an awed expression. "That is definitely badass!" Yang boasted " wonder who he was talking to though" She added while Blake raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

Next the girls sees Deadpool fighting a villain with a white skull mask and hood and the villain is struggling against Deadpool who is just goofing around.

 **Boomstick: He's the only one to ever outwit Taskmaster, who literally has the power to predict his opponent's moves.**

"Okay that is definitely saying something if he can beat someone who can predict the moves of any one he fights." Weiss said impressed of this feat of Deadpool despite his carefree attitude.

 **Boomstick: And in one instance, he even murdered the ENTIRE Marvel Universe, including the supposedly unkillable Wolverine.**

RWBY didn't know whether they should be amazed or shocked at this. They even see him shooting Spiderman in the head which made them cringe. "Well he is considered an anti-hero." Blake reminded. Since they don't know the full details of the story, they just decide to forget about it and move on. (Deadpool, I'm actually curious, whats the story with that) _(Oh, well long story short, you know how I have these two personalities talking to me in my head? One serious and one laid back right?)_ (Yes) _(Well they died and then came an evil one that told me to kill everyone and I just...listened.)_ (...Alright, just wanted to know.)

Wiz: He did this with the sword made of Carbonadium, an alloy capable of nullifying healing factors. In other words, he cheated.

The huntresses were actually a little frighened of this. They heard rumors of the White Fang creating weapons that can nullify aura. Making Hunters and Huntresses vulnerable for fatal wounds. They hope those rumors aren't true.

 **Boomstick: He survived skyscrapers collapsing on top of him, having his heart ripped out, his head blown to bits, and even his entire body melted into a puddle.**

RWBY were blown away of how Deadpool's healing factor is so powerful, it makes him virtually unkillable. "I'm amazed this guy can heal from ANYTHING." Weiss said in disbelief. "Yeah, it definately makes our aura healing look like lien coin machine items." Yang said. "Can ANYTHING stop this guy?" Ruby wondered. (See, I told you Remnant has coin currency.) _(Alright fine here is your fifty bucks)_ (WHATTHEHELL! Ahh Damn it I forgot you were THAT literal! What am I gonna do with all these deers?)

Wiz: But his regeneration is also responsible for one of his greatest downfalls. This power has trained him to think he's invincible and so he becomes quite careless in battle.

"So he gets cocky huh?" Weiss asked with a slight frown. She can't figure out whats more annoying, people who get cocky only to end up losing their battles or people who can get away with being cocky.

 **Boomstick: And that just of his extreme ADHD hasn't already put him to a bind.**

"Tch, he even forgets things real easily too?!" Weiss complained. "Yeah, being careless and forgetful is not a good combo. He should be really thankful for that healing factor of his." Blake some what agreeing with the Heiress.

"Wait, go back a bit I just noticed something!" Yang grabs the remote and rewinds and pause to see a funny shot of Deadpool being kicked in the nuts by none other than Captain America. Yang laughs really hard at seeing Deadpool's face in a comedic expression despite him wearing a mask "Lol, Captain America strikes again! Imagine seeing him doing it to Batman when they fought!" Yang jokes and continues to laugh. Weiss grabs the remote from Yang and presses play.

Wiz: Yet there are few more deadly than the Regenerating Degenerate. Really, Deadpool finally accomplished his dream of becoming the next great superhero.

 _Deadpool: Aw, that's sweet of you guys! Wanna see me naked?_

Wiz and Weiss: Wait, what? No, no, no-!

Deadpool shows RWBY and the hosts a disgusting picture of Deadpool in his birthday suit that just horrorfies them all.

 **Boomstick: (groaning) Agh, my eyes! Can't...claw them out...fast enough...!**

"AHHHH! This is worse than Yang's bear hugs!" Ruby cried while trying to shield her eyes.

"Ugh, is he trying to get us to throw up or something cause I just did!" Yang said while covering her mouth.

Blake made a cat hiss sound and Weiss was having her eye twitch and a vein on her forehead was throbbing while the glass cup she was holding broke from her grip.

 _Deadpool: Aaand now you're scarred for life._

RWBY responded by throwing their pillows at the screen at Deadpool

 _Deadpool: Let's see my competition._

RWBY believe that Deadpool is a real piece of work. They can see why he stands out from almost every one of the combatants they have seen mostly because...well...him being able to break the fourth wall. Ruby likes his choice of color that he dones, joking attitute and weapons. Yang likes how he knows he is in a Death Battle and being able to change the script. Blake and Weiss are impressed with how powerful his healing factor is plus his skills that he has learned.

* * *

The next combatant is another highly trained masked mercenary with bulkier armor but can still be agile enough to move around the battle field. The armor is colored black and dark orange with the mask having only one eye hole as if he lost an eye. Without the mask he seems to be middle aged with white hair and an eye patch. He is heavely armed and is seen displaying tremendous skill in combat.

Deathstroke

(*Cues: Inhospitable Island/Deathstroke - Arrow*)

Wiz: In the history of the DC universe, there has never existed a more lethal tactician and soldier than Slade Joseph Wilson.

"Sounds like someone not to be taking likely since he comes from the same world as Batman. He must be very highly trained." Blake said "I bet Ironwood would want someone like him in his ranks." Weiss said.

"Wait a minute! Slade Wilson, Wade Wilson." Ruby pointed out. That caused the huntresses to laugh at another similarity between the two combatants. "What are they, twins seperated at birth or something." Yang joked

* * *

 **Background**

 **Real Name: Slade Joseph Wilson**

 **Height: 6'4" / 1.93 m**

 **Weight: 225 lbs / 102 kg**

 **Alternate Alias: The Terminator**

 **Known for terrorizing a certain group of teenage superheroes (the girls guess that makes him a villain)**

 **Will shoot children in the knee point blank using a shotgun (RWBY gasped really hard at this)**

 **Has yet to be accurately portrayed outside of comics (Can't wait to see him in DCEU's The Batman)**

* * *

Wiz: After illegally joining the U.S. military at the age of 16, he fought in Korea for years where his skill earned the attention of an experimental serum program and the lovely Captain Adeline Kane.

"How was he able to "illegally" join the military at 16?" Ruby asked

"Iunno, maybe he forged his documents." Yang thought.

 **Boomstick: This is sounding suspiciously like the origin story of Captain America.**

"Except Slade doesn't have any health problems." Yang joked

"I'm starting to realize a lot of these combatants are having similar back stories with each other." Blake said

"Yeah, like how many of them became orphans when they were kids." Ruby sadly said.

Wiz: Slade actually gets the girl.

"Haha, that too." Yang said

 **Boomstick: Oh never mind! But does he steal cars?**

Wiz: Probably.

RWBY laughed. "Even a righteous patriotic soldier ends up breaking the rules." Weiss said

"Hey, even we end up bending the rules a little bit like when we went on a hunt for Roman Torchwick when we had curfew." Blake reminded

"Yup, it's being rebelious and seeking justice at the same time." Yang said while pumping her fist.

"Yeah, breaking the rules all for the greater good!" Ruby childishly chanted.

RWBY sees Slade going through some intense elite military training.

Wiz: Slade completely mastered every fighting style under Adeline's tutelage in record time.

"Wow if he was a student here at Beacon or Atlas, he would graduate in his first year." Blake said.

"Ozpin, Glynda and the other professors would no doubt be impressed with him." Weiss said.

"You know Rubes, you could relate to that a little, seeing as how you got bumped up two years with us." Yang said to her sister while putting an arm around her.

"Yeah but like I've said before, I don't wanna think myself above everyone else for it." Ruby shyly said while scratching the back of her head. WBY was glad for their leader having that trait that makes a good team captain.

(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)

Wiz: Apparently, this impressed her so much, they were married with a kid on the way in mere months.

 **Boomstick: Now that's my kind of woman! "Oh, you're a badass? No roses! No dates! Let's fight people, get married, and plow."**

RWBY blushed at this "Slade looks really happy being with Adeline." Ruby said

"They do seem to make a good couple seeing as how they are both tough as nails in their own right." Yang said.

"I can't help but feel like this will be like the same story with a loving father losing his family again." Blake pointed out in a sad tone.

"Why is it a common thing for these combatants to have tragic pasts." Weiss said in sympathy.

(*Cues: Arrow - Deathstroking / Creating an Army With a Needle*)

 **Boomstick: Feeling pretty fucking great about life. Slade volunteered for an experiment that would help him resist enemy truth serums. Everything went exactly as planned...**

Yang being familiar with the drill at this point (as well as the other team members) silenty counted down from 5 seconds with her fingers casually timing it right to were it goes now see images of Deathstroke raging out and going berserk and having several personnal trying to restrain him with the sounds of screams and glass being broken until he is seen unconscious in a hospital bed. The huntresses couldn't help but wince at the display. "Thhaat definately wasn't suppose to happen, was it?" Ruby said with concern but WBY didn't need to answer.

 **Boomstick: You'd think these guys would've learned by now.**

"Nope, they definately would not." Weiss said without missing a beat while shaking her head.

(*Cues: Injustice: Gods Among Us - Main Theme*)

Wiz: Wouldn't you know it, the injection did not have the effects they were looking for. But instead of ruining his life forever, the experiment accidentally transformed Slade into the deadliest assassin in the world. A Terminator if you will...which begs the question: what on Earth does the U.S. military think is in truth serums?

RWBY were dumbfounded and confused. How could something that is suppose to help resist truth serums end up making him into a more deadlier killer than he already is? Also how come the military doesn't think to make more of him considering how great of assets they could be.

 **Boomstick: Slade rose as a new man known to the world as Deathstroke.**

A picture of Deathstroke is shown, but it has a top hat, monocle, mustache, and "LOL!" drawn on it by Deadpool to make fun of his opponent.

Wiz: Really?

Deadpool appears on screen.

 _Deadpool: Don'tforgettolike,fav,andsubscribe! (as Curly from the Three Stooges) Whoop, whoo-oo, whoop!_

Deadpool then runs off.

Ruby and Yang tried to stop themselves from laughing but couldn't help it and ended up laughing out load. "This is incredibly, immature behavior. He's gonna goof up Deathstroke's analysis too?" Weiss said as she facepalmed. At least it would make sense with Ruby being immature since she is only fifteen.

"*chuckling*"Anyway I gotta admit, Deathstroke does sound like an intimidating name to go by." Blake said

"I wonder what names we could give ourselves if we came from one of these two universes that we've been seeing all these superheroes come from." Yang said. RWBY thought about it for a minute until they came up a possible names for themselves...

"...Rosestrike?"

"...Winter Heiress?"

"...Catninja?"

"...Fireboxer?"

"Probably." RWBY said in unison.

(*Cues: Deathstroke's Theme - Batman: Arkham Origins*)

* * *

 **Abilities**

 **Enhanced mind**

 **-Blazingly fast reaction times**

 **-Nine times the normal processing speed**

 **Enhanced body**

 **-Superior strength, speed, and durability**

 **Adaptive healing factor**

 **Mastery in boxing, jiujitsu, karate, ninjutsu, and sword fighting (Yang, Blake and Juan liked this)**

 **Extensive knowledge of battle tactics (Blake and Weiss were impressed)**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Deathstroke is nearly superhuman. He can hit harder, run faster, react quick, and push himself longer than an Olympic athlete.**

RWBY was amazed that the "anti-truth serum" made him a super soldier.

"Combined with his extensive military training and skills, it must make him the ultimate weapon." Blake said in an impressed tone.

"He is as much of a badass as Master Chief!" Yang commented

"Again, Ironwood would definately want him in his ranks." Weiss commented as well.

 **Boomstick: Plus, he can use 90% of his brain, unlike the average 10%.**

RWBY was ounce again amazed that he is now able to use 90% of his brain. _(He? Who's he? I didn't know we were playing the pronoun game!)_ (Damn it I still a learner okay?!alright fine.) RWBY was ounce again amazed that DEATHSTROKE is now able to use 90% of his brain. (Is that better?)

"Wait a minute normal humans have access to 20% of their brains." Weiss pointed out.

"Does that mean us hunters and huntresses can use more than 20% of our brains whenever we use our aura." Ruby asked

"Unlikely since our auras are generated from our souls and not our minds." Weiss answered. Ruby all of a sudden got a strange feeling. Why did she ask that if she already learned that when she first started training.

Wiz: Come on! If we really only used 10% of our brains, we'd be about as dumb as sheep!

 **Boomstick: You're a sheep!**

"Hey! Sheep faunus that I know aren't dumb, they are as intelligent as the next person!" Blake fused. Ruby, Weiss, and Yang were trying to keep a straight face so they wouldn't upset their faunus friend.

Wiz: What's important here is that Deathstroke's mind can process information nine times more efficiently than an ordinary man.

RWBY sees Deathstroke utilizing his super soldier mind and super reflexes to block and counter each of his opponants moves in hand to hand without any flaws in his form and were awed by his combat prowess.

Wiz: He can think quicker, hear better, and see faster - God dammit, that's not a real thing!

 **Boomstick: Ooh! We should put him and Captain America into a staring contest!**

"Hahaha, that would be the most epic staring contest ever that I would pay to see." Yang joked.

"It's time for a DEATH STARING CONTEST!" Ruby cheered then giggled

Wiz: *groans* He also has a healing factor, which can repair any part of his body... even if his brain is blown to smithereens.

 **Boomstick: Bringing him back from the dead.**

"We may be able to heal with our aura but we definately can't come back from having our heads blown off." Ruby said knowing such a death will not be pleasant. She was glad her mother didn't die in such a way.

"Agreed." replied WBY

(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)

Wiz: Unfortunately, life back home was rough for Slade. His abilities were put to the test when his son was kidnapped by a group of rival mercenaries. Despite a successful rescue, his son lost the ability to speak.

 **Boomstick: So his ungrateful wife lashed out in rage and Slade was never the same.**

Wiz: Literally.

Though Slade's son can no longer speak, the girls were relieved that Deathstroke was able to save him and that is what mattered unlike Adeline, Slade's wife who became furious at him instead of thankful that the son was still alive and is seen holding a gun at him and scene is cut away when a gunshot was heard and now Deathstroke is wearing an eye patch after that incident.

"Why did she do that? Doesn't she love him?! He did the best he could to make sure their son came out without a scratch!" Ruby said with concern.

"Looks like dad isn't the only one with wife issues." Yang mutterd with a sad expression. When her father and biological mother, Raven were together, she just straight up left her husband and daughter with out saying anything to them. Eventually they moved on with Taiyang ending up with Ruby's biological mother, Summer but Yang still has her mother in her thoughts from time to time.

Blake noticed and put her hand on Yang's shoulder "It's okay Yang, your mother will come back one day." Blake said comforting her partner. "Thanks buddy, at least I know you won't leave me." Yang said all cheered up now.

Weiss couldn't help but look on with sympathy as she lightly traced over her own scar with her fingers.

 **Boomstick: But he's one step closer to his secret dream of becoming a pirate.**

"Shut up Boomstick!" RWBY growled.

 **Boomstick: Question, Wizard: If he has a healing factor, how come he's still missing that eye?**

"I have to agree, if his head can regrow itself as if it is good as new, shouldn't a gunshot to the eye be able to heal completely as well?" Weiss questioned.

"Also with his enhanced speed and reflexes, shouldn't he able to dodge that bullet even at point blank range?" Blake pointed out. _(Hey I thought this was Death Battle, not CinemaSins! People are suppose to just enjoy the show, not question them.)_ (Well RWBY does have a point. Comic book characters do face a lot of inconsistencies, especially in movies and other fanfictions. Like in your movie when at the beginning, you were able to take down Ajax a.k.a. Francis like a little b*tch but at the end they made it look like he was kicking your ass until your girfriend stepped in...still a cool fight scene though.)

Wiz: Well no one knows, Boomstick, but perhaps not even a healing factor can repair the deepest of emotional wounds.

"So that is how he ended up going down the mercenary path." Ruby said.

"That hard goodgye with his wife after everything they've been through together must have made him lose emotions." Weiss said

"Doing jobs that involve murder and terrorism without any regret or remorse." Blake said.

"For whoever's pocket jingled the most." Yang replied.

 **Boomstick: Oh that's bullshit!**

Wiz: Despite his new lack of depth perception, Deathstroke remained as skilled as ever.

"That is definately one major difference between Deadpool and Deathstroke." Ruby pointed out

"Deathstroke is more serious and focused when he fights." Weiss said. Weiss is usually the one with the same traits of the group as well.

* * *

 **Weapons & Armor**

 **Dual Machine guns**

 **Sniper rifle (Ruby's favorite)**

 **Promethium sword (Juan's favorite)**

 **Energy lance: Fires a concussive laser blast (Sun's favorite, Ruby liked this as well)**

 **Super Bomb: A very expensive flash grenade designed to keep Superman at bay**

 **Armor: Partially composed of Nth metal, slighty enhances strength and speed (Almost like Master Chief's armor)**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Partially thanks to his favorite gear.**

"Shhhh, it's time for weapons everyone!" Ruby eagerly said.

 **I'm talkin' dual machine guns and pistols, a sniper rifle...**

"That is definately a high caliber and accuracy sniper rifle with armor piercing rounds and a long range scope! I sure know my sniper rifles. I can't wait to see that in the fight! "Ruby squealed with excitement and stars in her eyes.

 **Boomstick: And a super bomb...**

Wiz: Which is actually just a glorified flashbang grenade with trace bits of Kryptonite. Guess who that's for?

"Superman." RWBY said with an obvious tone.

Deadpool shows up again.

 _Deadpool: The guy who fought Goku in one of the most biased fanboy videos ever!_

Wiz: Shut up, Wade!

 _Deadpool: Okay, Wiz!_

 **Boomstick: This is just getting weird.**

"Wow, Deadpool is even aware of all these other Death Battles? I wonder what he thinks of them." Weiss said with a surprised look.

"That episode wasn't biased, I'd say the outcome was proven well wasn't it?" Ruby said.

"Deadpool must be a Goku fan and was upset that he lost to Superman." Blake said with a slight smile.

"I'm a Goku fan too but I wasn't upset that he lost. He is still awesome with his never give up attitude and the fight was the most spectacle so far." Yang said. "Deadpool should just Goku off about it, just saiyan." Yang punned with a huge grin making her teammates groan in annoyance.

Deadpool drops off-screen.

"Anyway, I'm actually impressed that Deathstroke doesn't blindly go into a fight without knowing what he is up against." Weiss said

"Knowing how powerful Superman is, he knew he needed a way to counter him." Ruby replied.

(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)

 **Boomstick: So back to the weapons.**

"Yes please!" Ruby immediately replied. Weiss and Blake have gotten use to Ruby being a gun nut.

The next weapons that are shown is a well crafted straight sword that is serrated at the hilt that looks like it has very high cutting power made out of a very strong metal and a collapsible bo staff that can shoot deadly laser shots.

 **Boomstick: Deathstroke prefers his sweet Thundercat-style sword and laser-shooting energy lance.**

"If Juan had that sword, he could be a capable Hunter, have to admit he is getting better and better." Weiss said. Though Juan wasn't trained as well at the start, his weapons weren't as noteworthy as everyone elses either. Maybe he could get a better weapon.

 **Boomstick: Also, he's got an awesome suit of armor, made up of Kevlar and Nth metal.**

"Nth metal?" RWBY said as it sounded interesting. The Nth metal on the armor is shown being shot with high caliber bullets from a gunship and Deathstroke is not at all fazed as the bullets are not leaving so much as a scratch. RWBY was really amazed of the armor being able to protect Deathstroke from that kind of danger. "That armor is amazing, I want Nth metal armor!" Ruby squealed while shaking from excitement.

"Agreed we would have nothing to worry about when fighting the grim and hijacked paladins if we had armor like that." Blake said and everyone else agreed

Wiz: Oh look! Yet another fictional alloy that's stronger and lighter than titanium!

"Hahaha, Sounds like Wiz is getting fed up with all these metals from different worlds being stronger and lighter than titanium." Yand said

"I actually don't see anything wrong with that. All these metals are surprisingly interesting to learn." Weiss responded with a slight smile.

Wiz: Also, he has armor composed of promethium.

"His armor is also made out of promethium? Definately sounds like a unique metal." Ruby said

"I actually never heard of promethium metal. I'm sure they are about to explain what it is." Blake said

 **Boomstick: Well my shirt is made up of "Boomstick-ium". See? I can make up alloys too, writers.**

Wiz: Actually, Boomstick, promethium is a real thing.

 **Boomstick: Oh, come on!**

"HA, take that Boomstick!" Yang teased

"That's what happens when you don't do your homework Boomstick." Weiss taunted as if Boomstick could hear her.

Wiz: Though in real life, it's a chemical used in atomic batteries to power guided missiles and spacecrafts.

The girls watch as a missile battery is being fired on a naval vessel.

"I wonder what awesome weapons these naval ships have onboard for combat." Ruby wondered seeing how these ships look like they were built for war.

" There is no doubt that chemical could be harmful to people if mishandled. Luckily here on remant, the Atlas cruisers are powered by dust which is a natural fuel source and not as hazardous." Weiss taught.

Wiz: But in comic book land, it's not that at all. It can absorb energy, is incredibly strong, and is self-regenerative.

The metal that was decrised sounded similar to vibranium which is what Captain America's shield is made of. If that wasn't cool enough, the metal can somehow regenerate as well.

"If our weapons were made of promethium, we would never have to worry about maitanence." Ruby said since gun maitenance is important but also kind of a hassle. The others agreed to it as well hoping their weapons would always repair themselves.

 **Boomstick: Wait, so his suit has a healing factor too? So, does like his zipper try and close itself when he wants to take a leak? Because that's horrifying. I mean I remember when I got my junk stuck in the toaster...**

"STOP! STOP! THAT'S IT! *loud groan*" Weiss fumed while throwing her palms forward at the screen.

"It's a good thing us girls don't have that problem when we have to go." Yang said with pride.

"Yeah but unfortinately for us girls, there is always a line to use the girls room." Blake said

"Uhhh, why are we letting this topic go on?" Ruby questioned

"Huh, that is a good question Rubes." Yang responded

(*Cues: Teen Titans - Robin vs. Slade*)

* * *

 **Strengths & Feats**

 **Downed 38 men in under 2 minutes (RWBY was highly impressed)**

 **Had his brains shot out, came back to life just hours later (Exceeds aura healing's capabilities)**

 **Beat most of the Justice League (RWBY was amazed knowing who half of them are)**

 **Decisively defeated Batman in a hand-to-hand fight (RWBY was awed knowing how good of a fighter Batman is)**

 **Agile enough to elude Superman (RWBY was speechless knowing how powerful Superman is)**

 **Can see at the subatomic level**

 **Able to kick down a reinforced steel door with ease (Yang should be able to do it as well with her semblance)**

* * *

Wiz: With his impressive skills and arsenal, Deathstroke has defeated dozens of ninjas at once.

"Taking on an army of ninjas solo sure does make him a badass." Yang commented while grinning at the feat.

Wiz: Survived an exploding nuclear submarine,

"Deathstroke is one taugh son of a gun." Blake said with an impressed expression.

Wiz: And took down most of the Justice League by himself.

This has to be Deathstroke's most impressive feat to RWBY. With Batman being able to defeat them with prep time, Deathstroke surely would have to have done the same.

"That's gotta be amazing having that much stradegy and tactical awareness to be able to defeat Superman and his fellow heroes." Weiss said

"Yeah, his cunning, skills and enhanced abilities make him a force to be reckon with." Blake said

"I feel bad for whoever's on his hit list." Yang said

"It's a good thing he isn't hear on Remnant for the White Fang to hire him for their dark deeds." Ruby said with concern

 **Boomstick: He's also really good at push-ups.**

RWBY sees a footage of Deathstroke in his cell room doing some push-ups while being watched by Batman.

Wiz: Uh...how many push-ups can he do?

 **Boomstick: All of them.**

"Guess criminals that are locked up in jail have nothing better to do but strengthen their bodies." Blake said (or come up with escape plans)

"You think that is what Torchwick is doing right now?" Ruby asked with a snicker.

"I don't think that would be his thing." Weiss said

"I wonder if I can do as many push-ups as him." Yang challenged. It might not look it but she has pretty strong arms as well.

Wiz: Despite multiple members of the Justice League agreeing he's the best tactician on the planet, Deathstroke is known for violent outbursts of rage when in extreme pain. Depending on who he's fighting, this can make him even more dangerous.

RWBY couldn't help but think Deathtroke looks frightening when he is raging out. He even has rabies making him look more feral than his usual calm and collective nature.

 **Boomstick: "Deathstroke doesn't just solve problems. He terminates them."**

Deathstroke is seen walking to a beaten up Robin, picking him up and trying to intimidate him with a moral crushing speech.

 _Deathstroke: I am the thing that keeps you up at night. The evil that haunts every dark corner of your mind. I will never rest... and neither will you._

"...Well that's just dark." Ruby said with her teammates agreeing.

RWBY can agree that Deathstroke is without a doubt a badass who's skills and comat smarts would rival Batman's. Though they are aware they should be wary of him since he is mostly a villain and do symathize of him having an ungreatful break up with his seamingly true love, Adeline making him a cold blooded killer. Ruby likes his nearly impenetrable and cool looking armor and weapons, especially the sniper rifle. Blake is awed by his truly flawless hand-to-hand skills and swordsmanship, Weiss admires his prowess in combat stradegy and being able to read his opponants before and during a fight and Yang likes how he can pull off some impressive stunts with his enhanced abilities.

"I highly doubt someone like Deathstroke would lose to someone like Deadpool. I mean they are very similar but Deathstroke seems like he is the better warrior and better thinker." Blake deemed.

"I agree with you entirely. Even though Deadpool is no slouch with his skills and healing but that can get you so far when you get careless. Deathstroke will definately take advantage of that. Plus I don't think that Deadpool has a way of getting past his armor. Weiss exclaimed

Ruby and Yang were snickering before they gave their opinions. "I'm actually eager to see how Deadpool is gonna verbally assualt Deathstroke with his jokes." Ruby said with a grin.

Yang his eager for that too as well as the fight between these two highly trained badass mercenaries.

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

* * *

Scene starts at an urban area during the day with traffic flowing smoothly through the streets yet no bystanders on the sidewalks. The camera then cuts to a bus stop next to a little park with a bounty poster put up of Deathstroke with a reward of $5,000,010 dead or alive.

"Whoa! Deathstroke has a bounty of 5,000,010?!" Ruby exclaimed

"No one on Remnant has earned a bounty that high!" Weiss said

"*Whistle* He is definately not an easy target with a bounty that high." Blake commented

"Samus would no doubt be hunting him, Oum knows I would." Yang said while having the lien symbol on her eyes.

Then screen then pans next to the bounty poster of Deadpool's with a reward of $5,000,000; ten dollars less then Deathstroke. Then they hear a voice which turns out to be Deadpool's as he is looking at the wanted poster of Deathstroke

 _Deadpool: PFFT! What a rip! Seriously, what makes this chump worth 10 bucks more than me?_

"Maybe he has proven to be a more deadlier than you?" Blake taunted with the others giggling.

"Can't believe he is jelous over a ten dollar difference on their heads." Ruby said

As it turns out, Deathstroke is right next to Deadpool looking at the latter's poster with interest.

 _C'mon! I'm me! *chuckles* What!? Am I right?_

 _Deathstroke: ..._

 _Deadpool: Yeah, I am. I'm pretty sure._

Deadpool and Deathstroke realize they are next to each other with exclamation marks appearing above their heads in a comedic fashion and somersault backwards.

"Wow! What are the odds of them being right next eachother when they first know about their bounties?" Yang said with sarcasm.

(*Cues: Strongest Iron Arena- Tekken Tag Tournament 2*)

Deathstroke takes out his dual SMG's and aims at Deadpool.

 _Deathstroke: It's your lucky day, I can show you._

Deadpool follows Deathstroke's action and pulls out his dual SMG's and aims back at his opponant.

 _Deadpool: Oh, boy! A show? Can I get popcorn first? I hope they have salt and pepper shakers. I love them to be tasty._

"Yup, he is no doubt gonna keep babbling throughout the fight." Weiss said while crossing her arms.

"He isn't nicknamed "the Merc with a Mouth" for nothing." Ruby boasted

Instead of the announcer saying "FIGHT!", Deadpool says it directly at the viewers which cought RWBY off guard.

Both combatants shoot at each other with their Machine Guns, each shot of their bullets deflecting the other.

 _Deadpool: BANG! BANG! BANG! B-B-B-BANG BANG BANG BANG! BANGBANGBANGBANG!_

RWBY couldn't help but laugh at Deadpool as he is just yelling BANG like a child while bullets are being fired despite the seriouness of the situation. "*Lol* Is there any purpose of why he is shouting BANG. It's not like it's gonna increase the rate of fire or something." Blake said while her friends keep laughing.

In slow motion at Deadpool's side comes 5 bullets, and came another from Deathstroke's side, bouncing off eachother with perfect precision that made RWBY go awe.

"How is EVERY SINGLE bullet being deflected by the other from automatic gun fire?!" Weiss said with their eyes looking bigger than they are suppose too.

Then it switches to normal speed, where they keep on firing until both combatants run out of ammo.

 _Deadpool: Uh-Oh!_

Deathstroke ejects the empty ammo clips from his guns, swings the clip slots into new ammo clips strapped to side of his shins and reloads with a gun being pumped goes off, takes aim at Deadpool only to realize his target has disappeared, wondering where he has gone to. Deadpool teleports behind him.

 _Deadpool: BAMF!_

With Deathstroke cuaght off guard, Deadpool dishes about a few hits then sends him off with a kick and teleports to where he is gonna land and hits him with Ryu's Shoryuken keeping Deathstroke dazed in the air.

 _Deadpool: BAMF! Shoryuken! BAMF!_

"Copycat!" Ruby yelled

"Yeah!..." Blake agreed but then relized that Ruby somewhat made a cat joke then turns to her. "...Heyy!"

"Sorry, wasn't trying to make a feilne joke." Ruby quickly said with a sheepish smile.

Deadpool teleports onto Deathstroke in her air and gives him a (spinning, spiral...thrust..kick? Not sure what kind it is) sending him back down to the ground.

 _Deadpool: Check out this rad air!_

Deathstroke immediately reccovers and pulls out his energy lance, does a few spins and gets into a fighting poes. Deadpool lands on the ground.

 _Deadpool: A Donatello fan, huh?_

Deadpool takes out his twin katanas from his back and gets into a battle pose.

 _I was always more of a Leonardo guy myself._

RWBY was surprised how Deadpool made a reference of the TMNT who are not of the same universe as Deadpool.

"Does he know of all these other combatants through Death Battle or do you think he has seen their adventures somehow." Ruby questioned

"Not even Oum would know the answer to that question." Weiss said

"Oh, just because he uses a bo staff automatically makes him a Donatello fan? That's stereotypical." Blake said, She has faced the stereo type of all faunus are part of the White Fang.

 _Although, I think most people would pin me more as a Michelangelo, you know that's them labelling-_

Deadpool didn't get to finish as Deathstroke closes in and wacks Deadpool on the head with his staff with a distorted groan sound. RWBY thought that was funny of Deathstroke taking advantage of Deadpool's not focusing on the fight at hand.

"Maybe it because you get distracted real easily like him." Yang joked

"You gotta pay attention Deadpool." Weiss teased

 _Deadpool: I will not be labelled!_

The combatants start to trade blows. The bo-staff's range is giving Deathstroke an advantage as he is able to hit Deadpool while keeping him out of sword range.

 _Deadpool: No touchy-feely!_

They fight until Deadpool is knocked far back by Deathstroke's Bo staff into the grass lot next to the bus stop but recovers his landing. Deathstroke leaps over the bush and goes after Deadpool.

 _Deadpool: BAMF! *teleports* Let's do this!_

Deathstroke leaps into the air and spins his staff in a helicopter fashion and tries to strike Deadpool but he blocks it with his katanas. The two mercenaries continue to fight but Deathstroke gains the advantage, and he continually hits and beats up Deadpool by spinning his staff with each spinned end hitting Deadpool up into the air.

 _Deadpool: OW! OW! OH, MY KIDNEY!_

RWBY laughed at Deadpool's reaction to being hit like that.

Deadpool quickly recovers and avoids a few more attempted hits by the staff then teleports into the air above Deathstroke hoping to deal a fatal strike at Deathstroke.

 _Deadpool: Comin' at ya!_

But Deathstroke was able to counter but blocking the blakes with the Nth metal armor on his arms and shatter the katanas. The second that happens, Deadpool teleports out of the grass area to the side of the road.

"Wow, the armor was able to break his swords as if they were made of glass on impact." Wiess said.

"Wonder how Batman was able to beat him with that armor." Blake said guessing the Dark Knight has had a few battles with him.

With the blakes the his swords broken off, Deadpool discards the hilts.

"So much for the swords." Yang said.

Deadpool chases after Deadpool onto the side of the streets with his energy lance still in hands.

 _Deadpool: I gotta say, It's kinda an honor to get the snot beaten out of me by you of all people. Bruises aside, of course._

"For someone who likes weapons, he's pretty nonchalant about his precious swords being broken." Ruby said. She thought Deadpool would grief for them as if they where someone close.

"Seems you're still the craziest weapon nerd I know." Weiss playfully mocked

 _Deathstroke: Let's see what kind of mark this leaves on you._

Deathstroke shoots a laser out of his lance, piercing through Deadpool's stomach and knocking him onto the road and he gets hit by a incoming truck.

"Awesome! Shoot it again!" Ruby chanted

"That's gonna leave a mark" Yang and her teammates winced at the wound but then he heals right away. Deapool is now sprawled onto the windshield of the truck and talks to the random driver.

 _Deadpool: Hey buddy! Don't let me slow you down!_

"Hope bystanders don't end up getting hurt for getting in the way of these two." Blake says with worry seeing as how area seems to be populated this time.

Deadpool teleports on top of the truck that is now bringing him onto a long suspension bridge over water below.

 _Deadpool: Where is that son of a gun? I'm gonna show him what for, I swear-_

All of a sudden, Deadpool is shot straight through the head.

 _Deadpool: OOoooh, SHIT!_

(*Cues: FF7: Advent Children - The Chase of Highway*)

Deathstroke is revealed to have fired from on top of a coach bus not too far hehind with his sniper rifle.

"OOooooh, Sniped!" RWBY yelled with Ruby being giddy seeing the sniper rifle in action.

"BOOM Headshot!" Ruby and Yang yelled bringing them memories of how they get headshots when they play first person shooter games.

"I don't know what's more cool, Deathstroke getting that headshot or Deadpool just shrugging it off thanks to his healing." Blake said wide eyed.

Deadpool lands on the windshield again and talks to the driver again

 _Deadpool: Look at me, LOOK AT ME! Do not slow down!_

"Come on Deadpool, he's just trying to do his job." Weiss playfully pleaded.

Deadpool teleports on top of truck again. Deathstroke starts shooting at Deadpool but misses thanks to Deadpool's teleportation. As Deathstroke keeps trying to get a shot on Deadpool, the Merc with a Mouth keeps teleporting on top of diffrent random vehicles while taunting the terminator and making sounds

 _Deadpool: MISSED ME! -Whoopwhoopwhoowhoowhoowhoo!_

"Huh, moving targets are hard enough to hit, but teleporting targets creates a whole new level." Ruby said with the others agreeing

"Is Deadpool even trying to fight or is he just having fun with this fight?" Weiss questioned, not telling if he is trying to win or not.

"Hey, I have fun all the time when I'm fighting" Yang boasted

Deadpool then teleports on top of cars going the opposite direction and with each word he yells something at Deathstroke as each car passes by.

 _Deadpool: I!...HATE!...YOUR!..._

When Deathstroke noticed this and aims at the other side of the brindge thinking he has caught on to his target's pattern, Deadpool all of a sudden sneaks up from behind to whisper in his ear his unfinished sentence.

 _Deadpool: Dumb face._

Deathstroke immediately turns around, hits Deadpool a few times with the butt of his rifle and kicks him back a few feet.

 _Deadpool: OH, MY KIDNEY!_

 _"He clearly could've capitalized on that." Blake said with a slight serious expression_

 _"He is not taking this fight seriously; is he?" Weiss said as if feeling this is getting old but is still enjoying the fight._

Deathstroke then pulls out his Nth metal sword.

 _Deadpool: Oh! Is it swordfight time? Good thing I carry spares!_

Deadpool out another pair of katanas out of nowhere. RWBY was actually excited to see how their swordmanship compare to eachother.

Deadpool and Deathstroke begin clashing their blades.

"Man, this fight just keeps getting more and more intense." Ruby squealed. The girls keep moving more and more to the edge of their seats.

Deadpool tries to parry Deathstroke back and forth looking like a blur with every strike.

 _Deadpool: Guess it's cutting time!_

Deadpool continuously slashes Deathstroke, but his armor and healing factor leave him unscathed. Deathstroke gains the upper hand and shoots Deadpool in the face twice with his magnun that he was able to pull out in the middle of the clash. As Deadpool tries to keep up with the sword fight, Deathstroke was able to deal a few more slashes and shots on Deadpool but thankfully his healing factor is still keeping him in the fight as well. Deadpool tries to create some distance but Deathstroke does a triple front flip towards him and swings down his sword. Deadpool tries to block the swing with his swords only for those to break as well on impact.

"Seems Deadpool is outclassed in the sword fighting area as well." Ruby said.

"Even so they have just been healing from every blow the entire fight." Weiss continued

"If this keeps up, we'll be up all night watching this." Blake said.

RWBY didn't know if they wanted that or not. Though the fight has been awesome so far, they still would need to get some sleep. There was a good chance this fight would end in a draw since it doesn't seem like Deadpool and Deathstroke has a way of killing eachother. Deathstroke then decides to make a remark on his opponant's talkative nature.

 _Deathstroke: If you spent half as much time concentrating as you do talking, perhaps you would be less predictable._

"He may be a jerk but he does have a point. He really should be more serious." Ruby said

 _Deadpool: OH YOU'RE KIDDING ME! I'M PREDICTABLE!?_

Deadpool reaches and pulls out a boombox, hits play and music that fits him starts booming

(*Cues: Marvel vs Capcom 3- Deadpool's theme*)

Deadpool somehow changed his clothes in a split second from his signature red and black jumpsuit to sweats of the same colors with chains and a DEADPOOL headband but maintins his mask.

 _Deadpool: I'm just getting warmed up!_

"What the?!" RWBY were surprised at what Deadpool is trying to do now.

"Well thatss...random." Blake said

"What is he doing now?" Weiss said with an annoyed sigh

Ruby and Yang were laughing at this. Even Deathstroke stood dumstruck at this

As he starts dancing around, a special effects surrounds him making it more flashy and what's even more random, people are cheering from the foreground.

"Really?" Blake said with an eyebrow raised trying not to laugh

"Is he actually doing this right now?" Weiss said with a neutral expression.

"*laugh* But then again he can be his random goofy nature all he wants cause I am so enjoying this." ? Ruby said

"Okay, now I'm just rooting for Deadpool. Dance Off!" Yang said moving a bit to the beat.

Deathstroke groans in annoyance and charges to attack the dancing Deadpool with his sword. As he attacks, Deadpool dodges the swings while he keeps on dancing. The dancer then starts to counter with a mix of capoeira and breakdancing. Even being able to throw Deathstroke off balance a few times while he still dances. Deathstroke tries to retaliate but Deadpool just simply dodges with his dance moves and start to moonwalk back.

 _Deadpool: *sings* Splick splick, Dynamite! He's coming for me, Watch the fight!_

"*cheering* Go Deadpool! Go Deadpool! Go Deadpool! Go Deadpool! Go Deadpool! Go Deadpool! Ruby and Yang whooped while they gyrate their arms around in sync.

"I have to admit, for a loud mouth degenrate, he has some impressive dance moves, maybe better than even Juan." Weiss said with a small smirk. This made Neptune wish he learned how to dance.

As Deadpool keeps on dancing, Deathstroke is now fed up with his antics, he flips over to the side of the bus and shoots the front tire of the bus that they are on with hispistol, causing both combatants to stagger (Deadpool is somehow back in his regular suit) and the bus to skid and cause hundreds of car crashes.

"Oh sure, shoot the tire of a bus going at least sixty miles an hour on a high way bridge surrounded by other vehicles, it's not like it's gonna create a major crash or something." Blake said with a sarcastic tone.

"Was he really that desperate to get an upper hand?" Ruby said with a slight frown.

(*Cues: FF7: Advent Children - The Chase of Highway again*)

A gets flipped over and comes tumbling on top of the bus. Deadpool teleports just as a car flies towards both him and Deathstroke while Deathstroke flips over it. As more and more vans and cars kept crashing. The bus then rams on the back of a truck container causing both of them to tilt up vertically at the same angle. Deadpool on the tilting container and runs up it holding dual pistols back towards Deathstroke who still has his sword and pistol combo. Both leap off the bus and container vehicles towards each other. RWBY are once again at the edge of their seats at the spectacle that keeps on escalating.

The truck tips over while the combatants fight in mid-air. Deadpool tries to shoot Deathstroke but he deflects them with his sword. The two land on the side of the school bus, still in midair. They start trading blows again, Deathstroke using his sword and pistol combo and Deadpool using gun-fu with his dual pistols with amazing skill from both of them while cars keep flying around in the backround which really awed RWBY. They continue to fight, evenly matched, until Deadpool holds a gun to Deathstroke's head, which ends in Deathstroke wildly slashing and shooting Deadpool.

 _Deadpool: OW!OW!OW!MY OTHER LUNG!OW!OW!OW! (Gets impaled through the chest from behind) MY SPLEEN! (Gets shot in the back of the head and sent flying) MY LEG! (lands on a car in the air) OH! IT'S CRAMPING!_

"Jeez, talk about a killer combo!" Yang said

"Any normal person would've been sliced to ribbons from that." Blake said

"I'm actually glad Deadpool was able to heal before showing that gruesome image." Weiss said

"How does his suit look like it is not torn up at all from all the cuts and shots he has sustained?" Ruby questioned without an answer as they carried on watching.

Deathstroke leaps after Deadpool prone on the car in a attempt to slash down at him in half. His opponant teleports in time and ends up cutting the car in half causing an explosion.

"Wasn't someone it that car too?" Ruby questioned with concern

"Looks like he doesn't care if innocent people get hurt or killed when he's doing jobs." Blake said with a slight hiss. It's a trait that Adam Taurus pocesses as well.

Then all of a sudden Deathstroke realizes his sword has disappeared from his hand after the car explosion. Turns out, Deadpool was able to take it. Deadpool teleports in front of Deathstroke and before he could react, he gets impaled through his chest with his own sword and falls to the ground.

"Gets stabed by his own sword? How embarrassing!" Yang taunted

Deadpool then tries to taunt Deathstroke

 _Deadpool: Pop-Pop, watching Deathstroke..._

Unfortunately, he was interupted by a flaming gasoline tanker falling towards him.

 _Deadpool: God Dammit! OH MY THIRD LUNG!_

The truck falls on top odf Deadpool and explodes and makes a huge explsion on the street.

"I told him he needs to pay attention." Weiss mocked

In the aftermath, the area around the scene was on fire and littered with crashed vehicles.

RWBY was now dazed by the events that led up to the fireworks of a show.

"How can two people cause that much destruction?! Weiss said withe an awe expression

"Bomberman would be so proud." Yang joked

"Is it over yet?" Ruby asked

"I don't think so. It's a safe bet that they can even heal from THAT." Blake said.

An unconscious Deathstoke is seen, as is Deadpool, who is unfazed by the damage, and he gets up revealing that he's missing an arm.

 _Deadpool: Well, that escalated quickly._

RWBY couldn't agree more.

"How is he able to get up right away from that?!" Blake asked sounding a bit amazed.

"Now whats gonna happen?" Ruby asked wondering where they are gonna go from here.

 _Deadpool: You might want to lay low for a couple of days cause you are, pretty much responsible for a mass murder._

"Well he "did" shoot the bus tire." Weiss said sounding serious

"Yeah! He definately needs to answer for that!" Ruby said with a glare.

Deadpool is then revealed to have his arm missing so he tries to reattach it while Deathstroke, who is missing his mask, gained consciousness with his own sword still in his chest.

 _Deathstroke: *woozy groan*_

 _Deadpool: *laughs* (mocking) It's a Deathstroke kabob! *laughs*_

Deadpool once again tries to taunt Deathstroke but while he was pointing at Deathstroke mockingly, he just realized that he putted in his leg on the upper arm and his arm attached to the thigh by mistake.

"Wow! awesome; and you laugh at him?" Blake mocked causing the other girls to laugh.

 _Deadpool: Whoops! Hang on, give me a sec. Oh this is going to hurt! (groaning)_

Though the camera cuts away from it, RWBY couldn't help but cringe at the sound of Deadpool tearing off his misplaced limbs and putting them back in the right places. As that happens, Deathstroke pulls his sword out of his chest while yelling out in pain which made RWBY wince then struggles to get up while groaning in pain but the wound is healing as well.

 _Deadpool: Whoa, hold on! You heal fast too? I got something special for that!_

"He does?" RWBY said with sounding a bit surprised

(*Cues: Sword Art Online - Swordland Theme*)

As Deathstroke finally gets on his feet, Deadpool pulls out his last sword.

 _Deadpool: Carbonadium Sword! Murdering all your pesky Wolverines and Saberteeth since 2012! Good year for cinema!_

"Oh dust, I completely forgot about that sword!" Weiss said sounding surprised

"He carries that sword around so he can be prepared fighting people that can heal real fast in his universe." Blake pointed out

"And Deathstroke is no diffrent." Ruby continued

The girls a sword like that doesn't end up falling into the wrong hands on remnant.

The combatants rush towards eachother with their swords and are in a deadlock. While their swords are locked Deadpool points his pistol at Deathstroke's face. Before he shoots, he makes a fourth wall break warning to RWBY for a graphic scene.

 _Deadpool: All the children in the audience, cover your eyes!_

Yang was about to do so to her sister but Ruby was faster and zips away from Yang's reach.

Deadpool fires, hitting Deathstroke's good eye. RWBY winced even harder at that especially Weiss. Deathstroke staggers while covering his wounded eye that was formed by the gun's bullet leaving him almost helpless for Deadpool to teleport behind him and cuts him exposed head making him fall the ground with some blood splatting out.

(*Screen blacks out*)

"Now is it over?" Ruby asks

Then the girls sees a close up shot of Deathstroke and his eye closed but is sounding different.

 _Deathstroke: And the moral of the story is..._

Deadpool reveals himself to be the one puppeteering Deathstroke's decapitated head.

 _Deadpool: *gasps* Deadpool wins! YAY!_

Explosions are heard, while Deadpool sings and dancing Macarena in victory while replacing two lines.

 _Deadpool (giberish singing): This is totally racist. HEYYY CHIMICHANGAAAAAAA! (Chomping Noise)_

"Great! And he's a show boater too!" Weiss said with an annoyed sign.

Announcer: K.O!

RWBY were more than satisfied of the awesome fight. He just got more and more excited as the fight went on.

"Aaand now it's over." Yang concluded

"I really thought Deathstroke would be the one to win." Weiss said

"Looks like now Deadpool is gonna be five million and ten bucks richer...lucky." Blake pouted.

Deadpool is now seen driving a sweet ride and with further insult to Deathstroke dismembered head is pinned to the hood of the car like an accessory.

* * *

Results

(*Cues: CJuicy - Macarena (Moombathon Remix)*)

Deadpool appears on-screen.

 _Deadpool: (faking) Oh! Oh, YouTube comments. Oh, I see you rolling. Oh, you're hating. Oh, it wounds me so... (unfazed) it doesn't at all. Explain how I beat this asshole._

Wiz: Don't tell me how to do my job.

"Huh, guess that's how most the combatants must feel when they won their fights." Ruby said

"Yup, reeeaaalll salty." Yang replied. She is gonna end up going up against salty people in the vytal tournament.

Wiz: *clears throat* This was a surprisingly even match. Though Deathstroke was the superior fighter of the two and had the better armor...

RWBY definately agreed with that.

Wiz: Deadpool could take all his punishment and give just as much.

"Not to mention he had that sword that can nullify healing." Blake added the sword kind of ended up sealing the duel.

 **Boomstick: Deathstroke's smart, so normally he would have no problem predicting his opponent's moves.**

"I still find that impressive for any one that can do that. After all the key to winning is to know your enemy." Weiss said

 **Boomstick: But Deadpool is so unpredictable, not even Taskmaster, or sometimes even himself for that matter, can keep up with whatever he's doing.**

RWBY was still surprised that not even someone who has the power to predict his opponant's moves can tell what Deadpool is gonna do next.

Wiz: Unfortunately for Deathstroke, he didn't have the means to put Deadpool down for good.

"If this was done without them being able to heal, Deathstroke would've won." Ruby said with her teammates agreeing.

Wiz: And while Deathstroke's healing factor was perfect for repairing damage, Deadpool's trumped his by being capable of replacing entire organs at a much faster rate.

"I'm still amazed his healing is that powerful." Ruby said

"I know, you would have to incinerate him at a molecular level so there won't be anything left for him to heal from." Blake replied

Wiz: Sometimes the original isn't always the best.

"Oh, so Deathstroke was the one that came first." Weiss said

"Hehe, only for him to be beaten by someone that ends up being better than him." Yang said making it sound ironic.

 **Boomstick: Deadpool is just a cut above the rest.**

"Hahaha, I get, because he cut off his head from the "rest" of his body." Yang laughed

"Wiz definately intended to set him up for that." Weiss said while rolling her eyes.

Wiz: The winner is...

Deadpool pops in victoriously to finish the last sentence.

 _Deadpool: Spider-Man! I mean Deadpool! Shit!_

RWBY laughed at how Deadpool mistook himself for Spiderman

"Teh, how could you get your OWN name wrong!" Weiss said making it sound more of an insult than a question.

"How embarrassing!" Yang added while still laughing.

The episode finally ends

* * *

"Well that was an awesome fight." Yang commented

"I think this was one of the best Death Battles yet!" Ruby exclaimed

"I don't know how Deadpool does it but he did add something new into the mix, like knowing of his existance in a Death Battle. Imagine if all the other cobatants are able to do the same." Blake said with a smirk.

"I gotta hand it to him, he was an interesting fellow in his own way." Weiss said

 _"I know right, did you see how badass I was? That Deadthstroke chump didn't stand a chance against me!"_

RWBY froze upon hearing that fifth voice coming from right next to them. They all slowly turn their heads to the left to see the victor that they were just watching...Deadpool. He was sitting in his own chair facing the screen like the girls were. He was wearing his signature mask but instead of wearing his suit. he was wearing a robe as if he was going to sleep. (Like how he was in the epilogue of the Deadpool movie.) He was chowing down on a plate of chimichangas yet the food was able to go through the mask in a cartoonish fashion.

 _"They should've have had me be the one to go up against He-Man, or Spawn or even Superman; Am I right?"_ Deadpool says as he looks toward RWBY

The girls just sat their staring at the man with the most surprised and ackwards expression they have ever shown. They just couldn't say anything as their minds were having a really tough time grasping the fact that after all this time of watching powerful and badass people that don't exist on their world fighting eachother in these Death Battles, their is one sitting next to them right now...let alone the only combatant that was able to break the show.

Deadpool

The Merc with a Mouth who notices that the girls are just staring decides to stare back while chewing on his chimichangas which was the only sound that is being heard. He swallows then their is nothing but ackward silence for a few seconds. Deadpool then takes another bite of his chimichanga while not taking his eyes off RWBY, chews for a few seconds then swallows. He does this three more times with a few seconds of ackward silence between each cycle, never taking their eyes off eachother.

 _"...Chimichanga?" (offers to RWBY) Damn it! I lost the silent game! I always lose the silent game, I don't know why._

"...Deadpool?" Ruby barely able to say, finally being the one to break free from their frozen state.

 _"Bingo! little red riding hood."_ Deapool answered with a wink and a pointing gesture.

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!" Weiss shouted

"How long were you sitting there?!" Blake asked with a shocked look

"So does this mean you're real?!" Yang asked with a bit of exitement

"Can I have your autograph?!" Ruby asked in an immature exitement while randomly holding out a pen and paper.

 _"Girls, girls, come on..one at a time, to answer your (Weiss) question, how do I put this... *In a voice that you hear in educational television with hand gestures and a baby melody playing in the backround* When a man and a woman love eachother very much, they decide to-_

"NO! I mean how did you get hear?! Weiss immediately corrected

 _"Oh, good, I get I real tired of explaining that to people...I, acually don't know. The writer couldn't think of what I should say."_

"Uh" Weiss as well as the others didn't know how to respond to that.

 _"By the way, is your sister, seeing anyone by any chance?"_

"...Don't. Even. Go there." Weiss warned with a fist raised. As if she would let him tarnish their reputation in such a vulgor way.

 _"Geez, Now I know why they call you the ice princess."_

"And now I know why they call you the regenerating degenerate." Weiss came back

 _"...guilty as charged, *wispers to the reader* I like her already."_

"So does this mean you and the other hero and villians from your world real also." Yang jumped into the fray.

 _"Well goldy locks, in a way...we gotta ask ourselves. What IS real?_

"What" Yang asked that rhetorically like she hadn't heard that right.

 _"What I'm saying, you girls could think you are real yourselves, but it would turn out you could be an awesome anime show and not even know it and in the morning, you will completly forget that I said that and carry on with you lives"_ Deadpool answered with a dramatic tone.

RWBY just looked dumbfounded as they weren't sure how to take that.

"Congradulations on winning your fight Mr. Deadpool!" Ruby commented while shoving her pen and paper in her face.

"Yeah, and way to stick it to Wiz and Boomstick." Yang also commented

 _"All in the days work."_ Deadpool answered with a thumbs up while sighning is name on Ruby's notepad.

"Well this has all been very uplifting discussion." Blake said in a professional manner. "But it is getting late and we should all go to sleep."

 _"But wait I thought we were having a pajama party!"_

"I'm afraid she's right Deadpool, I mean you're cool and all but I'm actually getting tired too." Yang said walking to her bed.

(Same here Deadpool, It is already late where I'm at and I gotta get the story updated with this chapter already so I am ending this-now)

" _No wai-"_

* * *

 **Alright another well done chapter I just wanted to say thank you all for the support and Doctor Snivy for letting me know where it's good to put those horizontal lines. Looking back at the Ryu vs Scorpion episode, I noticed how the side infos during the analysies seem cluttered up with the vocal info so now it should look more organized. I was trying to figure out a way to work on the chapters on my phone so I can work on them at my job cause all I do is sit at a desk for ten hours. I can definately use that time to work on the fanfic but I can't bring my laptop and the only app I have cannot fit all of the episode. I don't if it's the data storage on my phone or the app but if any one can recommend me an office word like app so I can work on the chapters at my job, The chapters could come out a lot sooner than the time it took for this one to come out. Would be very appreciative. It would be like I am getting paid to work on this fanfiction. Mwahahaha. So any again thanks for all the support. Glad I can brighten your days with this. (I was voted most likely to brighten your day in highschool) And I'll see you next time on Kirby VS Majin Buu.  
**

 _ **Wait what about me!**_

 **Oh, yeh thats right  
**

 **Deadpool magically teleports back to his house with his elderly roommate.**


	4. Episode 40 Kirby vs Majin Buu

**Author's Note: Hey guys what's going on? Sorry for the long wait on this one. Is chapter is the longest one so far given that I made up my first story involving RWBY's morning and afternoon routine. As well as I made my first fight scene. I also been getting told in the comments how their was spelling and grammar errors so I took the time to make sure I have less errors if not none. So yeah, quality does take time. Same as the other writers who like to make sure their stories a written well. As well as Youtubers that take the time to edit their videos. Do you have any idea how long it takes to make an actual video? Not the ones where people just record it on their phones. I'm talking about videos where people use video cams that they buy at best buy or something, as well as come up with a script, research, edit and all that stuff. Especially when they are doing it all by themselves. Well writers on fanfic don't have that problem but some of us prefer to take measures. I do a bit of research as well when making reactions. Again, I said I publish post as quickly as possible. I was able to get the Ryu VS Scorpion chapter posted in less than a week but that won't always be the case as other chapters are longer than it.**

 **I finally watched RWBY vol. 4 and I personally thought it was kind of a let down. So much that the series kind of lost some of it's fire to me. To be honest with you guys, if I had saw vol. 4 on youtube release, I would never have decided to continue this fic. Luckily for you guys I decided to wait for the DVD release. And since I already started, there is no going back unless I have a REALLY good reason to stop this fic. I am kind of hoping vol. 5 will be the closing of the series. You guys know how you like to watch a favorite show but over time you just stop watching it for some reason. At least RWBY is a show where you can watch the entire season in a day if you wanted to so it's good for people that don't have as much time as others. I would be watching the anime One Piece but that show has way too many episodes for me to devote all my free time to watch. WAAAYYYY too many. It's not even funny. I am gonna assume that you all have seen RWBY volume 4 too so here are my thoughts. The story was kind of just a filler, it took the entire volume for everyone to recover after the fall of Beacon. Weiss, Yang have like, not done anything. The story is mostly focusing on character development. It was nice to know Ren and Nora's back story as well a bit of lore involving the relics. The villains didn't do anything. My opinion on Tyrian, (The scorpion faunus) makes me think "This guy will NEVER be the Joker." I would liked him better as a bad guy if he had a different personality. Maybe a calm and stoic one. The fight between Qrow Brandwen and Tyrian is the only part I liked. Weiss's brother was an unnecessary character. Raven Brandwen is also a character that is just their so far. Juane is still the Black Widow of RWBY. That farmboy is one of those characters that "has potential." I'm curious to see how big his role in the story will be. I won't be waiting for vol.5 to come out on DVD this time. I'll be watching that on Youtube release. Yeah those are my thoughts. It's okay if you guys think differently.**

 **So here is the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth**

 **Kirby belongs to Nintendo**

 **Majin Buu belongs to Funimation**

 **Death Battle belongs to Screwattack**

 **Soundtracks belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Kirby VS Majin Buu

(Sunday)

RWBY were down in the cafeteria having brunch since it is Sunday and it is the only day that the school serves brunch and it was a meal that they wouldn't miss out on. When they were going through the line. They couldn't help but notice that one of the main entrees on the line was chimichangas. This got them thinking about a certain "Merc with a Mouth" that has not only actually came to Remnant but right there next to them inside their dorm room. It was a night they would never forget. Weiss felt off about this and asked the lunch lady...(or, guy) why this was being served. The server said he/she didn't know why, they were originally going to have pot roast but it got changed on the last second somehow. There was no doubt that this was Deadpool's doing and the huntresses are the only ones that know it. They reluctantly decide to have that seeing as how it must be Deadpool's way of telling them that he likes them or he is just trying to mess with them.

After they got their food, they sat with team JNPR and they have shared their opinions about the Death Battles that they've watched last night and the night before. (RWBY haven't seen the other teams since they have decided to go out into Vale the entire time.)

Episode 29: This match up got really uncomfortable and nervous for **JUANE** and Ren seeing as how Pyrrha and Nora were next to them. The boys honestly couldn't decide what's more devastating between Ivy Valentine and Black Orchid, their skills and abilities or their curvaceous figures mixed with the very revealing outfits that they've chosen to wear. It's as if those two women took a page out of Mai Shiranui and use their looks to gain an advantage on male opponents. Ren was able to keep a cool head thanks to his meditating sessions strengthening his mind but Juane was taking every bit of effort not to fall to his knees. The team were stunned how Ivy and Orchid's breast were large enough to kill any man just by gazing at them making them die of over excitement. This frightened the boys greatly. They do admit they wouldn't mind being Orchid or Ivy's valentines but if oversized breast can really have that kind of effect on men, then they would rather stay clear from women who are THAT well endowed...(or at least have their love partners keep their tops on...(or at least keep their backs turned to them...(or at least wear a blind fold...(hahaa, loopholes!)))).

But other than that, Ren tooking a liking to Black Orchid for the same reason as Chun Li and Mai Shiranui, having almost the same fighting style as him and Juane liked how Ivy's sword can change form and attack through the ground. Pyrrha and Nora felt slightly jealous but are impressed with Black Orchid's feat of winning the Killer Instinct tournament and felt a little sad for Ivy having her life bound to a demonic living sword and the fight was fast pace with an epic finish.

Episode 30: JNPR were fascinated at how Fox and Bucky were able to lead their teams against an evil space armada and end a galactic uprising. Juane wishes he could be a good leader as them and will study hard to be an expert in combat strategy so he will lead his team to many victories. Nora couldn't help but think it was adorable seeing fury animals do badass feats and accomplishments but pouted how their was no sloths fighting along side them. They also wondered what it would be like to be heroes in an epic space opera. Though the battle between their respected spacecrafts was kind of a let down, they were impressed how Fox's tenacity was able to overcome Bucky's cunning.

Episode 31: After seeing the full capabilities of Robocop and the Terminator in combat, they couldn't believe that there are machines that utterly outclass the Atlestian Knights in almost every way. The girls thought about how funny it would be to see Juane and Ren dressed up like the Terminator's choice of clothing and imitate his voice. Though Alex Murphy was made into an awesome crime fighting cyborg, the team felt sad for him that the company that built him tried to control him like a tool. Nora got so thrilled and jumpy during the fight, seeing as how there was explosions going off around almost every corner. Ren had to give her a glass of warm milk and have her listen to a bamboo flute melody through headphones so she can fall asleep.

Episode 32: Juane could relate to Luigi seeing as how he grew up with seven older sisters so he had it hard as they were able to boss him around and pull some pranks on him; also he admits he gets a little clumsy from time to time. Nora loved how Luigi is also able to generate lighting making him cool to her. JNPR were really impressed how tails was a genius in electrical engineering and can build and invent all different kinds of gadgets yet is still a kid. They also found it funny how it was mentioned how Sonic and Tails shared a student and teacher relationship yet it wasn't official who was which; kind of like Juane and Pyrrha.

Episode 33: JNPR were happy to learn more about the pokemon and were amazed by what they can do. They were even interested of how trainers and their pokemon compete in tournaments and how each of them come in all shapes and sizes; and have unique abilities like how each hunter and huntresses are unique with their semblances. Nora wanted pokemon to be real so bad as she thought the first stages of the starter pokemon, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Charmander were so cute and adorable and the team, especially Juane who couldn't help but think their evolved forms, Venusaur, Blastoise, and Charizard were cool and awesome. The three way fight was cool and intense as JNPR was eager to see which of the three starter pokemon would emerge victorious. In the end, Blastoise' ultimate defense and special stats had him won out in the end and felt bad for Venusaur and Charizard seeing as how fatal their deaths were.

Episode 34: JNPR enjoyed the cyborg vs cyborg battle, they couldn't think a ninja becoming a cyborg with deadly weapons couldn't get more badass, and Fulgore had to be the second most intimidating robot they have ever seen (most being Metal Sonic in his Metal Overlord form), the two cyborgs even makes the Atlestian Knights look like mere toys. Though the team was pleased to learn more about the Mortal Kombat and Killer Instict universe, they weren't too pleased of how this Ultratech taking control of the post apocalyptic earth through power and taking the mind of an influential warrior and put it in a Fulgore unit for them to control or the Lin Kuei hunting down members that refused to undergo the cybernetic procedures with good reason as how Sektor ended up loosing his Sanity and assassinating his father who was the grandmaster and aiding Shao Kahn in his conquest. The fight had an awesome epic finish with Fulgore at full power, delivered a devastating combo to Sektor and finishing him off with the Devastation Beam that was powerful enough to blast him apart.

Episode 35: JNPR got a really thrilled about this Death Battle. They were completely awed by the size and power of Godzilla and Gamora and were relieved there isn't a grimm as big and powerful as them or else Remnant would be doomed to annihilation. Despite Godzilla's destructive nature, the team admired how he ends up saving the day from other giant monsters. They also looked up to Gamora that not only is he big, but also agile as a hunter and huntress, fly faster than Mach speeds, highly intelligent and puts the safety of children above all else which would aspire anyone to do the same. The fight was insane and one of the best to date seeing them going at it while knocking over and destroying any man made structures unlucky enough to be close. Even an entire horde of grimm can never cause that much destruction.

After brunch ended, the girls had the day to themselves. Ruby and Yang went out to Vale to do some sisterly bonding. Even though they have been seeing each other everday, they haven't exactly done something with just the two of them like they use to before they attended Beacon. Blake went away to an autograph signing of her favorite author so that just left Weiss alone. She just decided to train on her swordsmanship for today and was glad to see Juane and Pyrrha were training as well...well she was helping Juane train of course and when Weiss asked, they let her join in. Nora wanted to go to a concert of a comedy musician even though she ended up being the only girl their and of course, Ren was dragged along.

After getting a good work out, she went back to the dorm room to catch up on her studies, check on her dust supply and have some... alone time. No doubt she had some of the handsome death battle combatants on her mind. She was temped to watch some of the future episodes without her friends. Curious if characters that were mentioned a lot from certain universes would be seen in a Death Battle but realized that would ruin the experience and her friends would resent her for it for a while. No doubt Yang would make a pun about getting the "cold shoulder" or something so she decided to go for a walk in the Beacon Garden. It was her favorite place when she wanted to be alone. When the sun was going down, RBY came back from Vale and they had dinner. During their meal, they met CFVY who gave them back episodes 11 to 15. They enjoyed them and were amazed by all these characters that were overwhelmingly strong and powerful such as Kratos, Spawn and Vegeta; and RWBY assured them that they will be seeing plenty more of them in that tier. Velvet was a little fearful of Spawn's appearance. Coco also fancied characters that carry all different kinds of weapons and power ups like Bomberman, Mario and Samus. They were surprised that a certain interesting jedi combatant was the son of the dark and mysterious villain that was mentioned in the first episode.

After dinner and before going back to their dorms, Ruby lended Juane and his team the episodes that they watched last night. RWBY was back in their dorm room. Ready to watch the next episode with popcorn, snacks and drinks ready.

"Uh oh" Ruby exclaimed as she just realized something.

"What is it sis?" Yang replied "Did you forget to leave the tip for the horse carriage?"

"* _Short pause_ *...Dangit! That too, but I also kind of forgot to warn JNPR about "you know who" when they watch episode 39." Ruby said while looking around as if he could be watching them right now.

"Oh" WBY said. "...Well I'm sure they'll be fine. It's not like he is gonna hurt them or anything. Despite his carelessness and anti-hero notoriety, I have to admit he means well." Weiss added.

"Yeah, let them deal with him the same way we did." Blake waved off

"Yeah, and its no big deal of people having one untipful customer. Now hit play already so we can watch the show." Yang said with enthusiasm while giving her sister a soft tap on the back. (The force was still enough for her to make her stumble a bit) Wanting to see which two fighters they will see in this episode.

"Alright then. And herrre wee go!" Ruby chanted matching her sister's enthusiasm while pressing play on the remote on the last word.

* * *

(*Cues: Invader - Peter Scaturro & Bryan Kei Mantia*)

Wiz: Imagine right now, what does the apocalyptic destroyer of worlds look like?

"Grimm the size of the mountains?" Blake answered

"Superman's evil twin?" Weiss added

"A space god with an army of flying monsters?" Yang thought out loud

"A giant technologically advanced mega weapon?" Ruby said with excitement

 **Boomstick: Stop thinking, because you're wrong. It's these pudgy pink terrors.**

"That would fit Nora's description, if she had Thor's hammer, while being chock full of caffeine." Yang joked. The girls laughed a little of remembering Ren telling them the story of how Nora went on a smashing frenzy when she drank one cup of coffee and didn't stop until her aura finally ran low. From that point on, she is never allowed to drink coffee again.

 **Boomstick: Kirby, Nintendo's floating puff-ball of never-ending cheer and dreams.**

Wiz: And Majin Buu, the most vicious monster in the Dragonball Universe.

The huntresses had a feeling that these combatants will be yet again two more characters that are just too powerful for anyone on Remnant to try and go up against.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle.

(*Cues: Kirby - King Dedede Battle/Gourmet Race (Orchestral Remix)*)

Before the girls see the first combatant of this episode, they are seeing what seems to be an all out war in space between the forces of good and evil that would have an outcome deciding the fate of everything in the universe.

Wiz: Over a thousand years ago, an epic war waged throughout the universe. The legendary Star Warriors battled against the vile Nightmare for the freedom of everything that ever was. Ultimately, good prevailed, but at the cost of many, many lives.

The girls were awestruck of hearing this short tail. They couldn't fathom how massive this universe spanned war was.

"Wow, a war sounding like how Wiz just explained, it probably would've made the Great War on Remnant look like a fire drill." Blake said with interest.

"Yeah, a good amount of these episodes have shown a lot of interstellar wars that led to planets being wiped out. Kind of makes me wish that a race that are more advanced than us and possibly hostile that can threaten our entire existence never stumble upon our world." Weiss said with a hint of worry.

"That would make the four kingdoms and the White Fang have to set aside our differences and band together against a greater evil." Yang said

"I'm glad these star warriors were able to win and defeat this Nightmare and his army but feel bad. No doubt a lot of those warriors that died in battle were great heroes." Ruby said with a bit of a sad expression. She wishes that victories can always be achieved without sacrifice. Her teammates feel the same way but were able to move on.

"Also, now there is another villain named Nightmare. Remember that demonic night we saw in Ivy Valentine's analysis?" Blake reminded her friends. The Nightmare in this episode though definitely seems more of a higher tier villain than the other.

Wiz: Yet one infant Star Warrior escaped the carnage, destined to awaken a millennium later and save the galaxy. His name... is Kirby...

(*Record scratches*)

 _Kirby:*Inside his space capsule* HIII!_

The girls see the first combatant. The Star Warrior seems to be a being that is entirely pink, lacks a torso, arms and legs. He possesses a head with no hair, fingerless hands and feet that is a darker shade of pink. The girls couldn't help but find Kirby so cute and cuddly, even more so than Zwei. What makes the moment even more cute and tender is the music that starts playing.

"Oh my gosh, that is the most adorable thing I've ever seen!" Weiss baby talked with sparkles in her eyes. Ruby was already in her chibi form, shaking her head with her eyes closed at Kirby's appearance. Yang and Blake were not as giddy as Ruby and Yang but they were awed at Kirby's cuteness.

(*Cues: Green Greens - Kirby Super Star Ultra*)

 **Boomstick: Wait, what?! The cute cuddly pink puffball who lives in Happyland? Are you sure you're reading the right back story?**

RWBY giggled. The back story did not seem fitting when Boomstick put it that way.

Wiz: Yes. He crash landed on Popstar, the most confusingly-shaped planet ever.

Instead of the world of Popstar being spherical like any normal planet, it is also shaped like a five point star making RWBY look surprised.

"A world being called Popstar is weird enough but look at how it is shaped." Weiss said with a confused look.

"That is actually pretty cool but how can a planet be able to look like that?" Ruby said with Yang agreeing. RWBY will never know.

Wiz: And has been defending the kingdom of Dream Land ever since.

"Oh look, another story of a super powered alien infant escaping the destruction of his race and crash lands on a planet which he ends up protecting." Weiss said with an amused sarcastic tone.

"You think a super powered alien baby would one day crash land on Remnant and defend us from threats that are out of our league? Cause that would be kind of awesome." Ruby cheerfully said

"It would be, unless he ends up hogging all the action and not leave anything for us to fight for the thrill of it." Yang said, while everyone some what agreeing to it. Remnant gaining a powerful ally would be a good thing on paper but then they would feel like they no longer have a purpose if that said being does everything without needing help from hunters and huntresses.

 **Boomstick: But look at him! He's just so adorable and cuddly. He couldn't hurt a fly.**

"I now right! I just wanna hug him so hard my Scythe would be jealous." Ruby said while shaking up and down.

"Boomstick may have a point. How can something that cute and small be able to be at a planet buster level?" Blake said

Wiz: Kirby is a ravenous cannibal who thrives on the blood of mass murder.

Upon hearing that statement, RWBY just had a neutral expression for a few seconds

"Yyyeah, I'm just gonna pretend I didn't hear that." Ruby deadpanned but then makes the same reaction when she first sees Kirby "Cause there is just no way you can think of him that way. Come on, just look at him." Ruby squeaked in her chibi form

"Can't believe he even makes Boomstick go into a soft spot." Yang said with an amused tone.

"He'll even make my sister squeal at his adorableness." Weiss said with a cooed look

Kirby is standing at a whole pile of goat like skeletons with horns and his friends run up to him wondering what happened.

 _Tiff : Did you do this?_

(*Cues: Kirby Triple Deluxe - Kirby Fighters (Kracko))

 **Boomstick: Holy shit!**

"I wonder what happened to those poor goats." Blake said with concern

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Age: Unknown, 200 years pre-maturity**

 **Height: 8 in / 20 cm (Shorter than Zwei)**

 **Weight: Likely under 10 oz / 283 g**

 **Species: Unknown**

 **Infant like & cheerful demeanor (Like Ruby)**

 **A Star Warrior**

 **Citizen of Dream Land**

* * *

Wiz: He may not look it, but Kirby is a powerhouse.

The girls can see why as Kirby is seen leaping into the air and is deflect an entire hail of meteorite projectiles by spinning rapidly. The girls couldn't help but be amazed at that.

Wiz: He possesses incredible strength, speed, durability and an arsenal stranger than an average day in Florida.

Huntresses don't know about Florida so they just moved on as they begin to find out what his abilities are.

* * *

 **ARSENAL**

 **Inhale**

 **Copy Ability (Like Velvet's semblance)**

 **Warp Star**

 **Flight**

 **Air Bullet**

 **Slide Kick**

 **Can summon Helpers**

* * *

 **Boomstick: His trademark power is his inhale ability, which sucks almost everything in with a powerful vortex. With it, he can clear out everything from a quick meal to an acre of forest in a matter of seconds.**

Kirby does so to an armored Waddle Dee as well at a dinner meal when he sucks up the entire table set up. Not just the food but also the plates, silverware and even the table cloth. The girls were stunned his inhale is that strong.

"Remind me not to invite him for dinner." Blake said with her eyebrows raised

"Yeah, gotta hide my cookies when he's around." Ruby said with a sweat drop

"I would rather bring you guys to a Schnee dinner party than him, he would just turn the night into a disaster." Weiss said. The events associated with people of her status are quite sophisticated. She questions Ruby and Yang's etiquette skills for good reasons and Blake may be the more well mannered out of the three unless she lets her feline instincts dictate her actions as they've seen it happen during Pikachu's analysis, plus her family might not take too kindly at first that she use to be part of the White Fang and aid them in raiding the Schnee dust shipment routes.

Wiz: Plus, Kirby's body is malleable, allowing him to stretch his mouth and inhale larger objects.

"I would love to see him swallow an entire pack of grimm whole. It would be funny and cool, and admit a little cute." Yang grinned picturing the grimm charging at Kirby seeing him as easy prey until Kirby just sucks them up easily like a grimm vacuum. RWB also agreed and would enjoy seeing that too.

Wiz: Though he does have trouble wrapping his mouth around extremely large and heavy things.

 **Boomstick: LIKE MY DIC-!**

Weiss growled at this with steam coming out of her. "Weiss you're steaming. You're like a steamed vegetable, only smarter." Ruby said with slight concern while Blake and Yang were chuckling.

Wiz: -KIRBY weighs practically nothing, allowing him to inflate his body and fly like a sentient balloon.

The girls figured he would be that light considering how small he is. They even see one of Kirby's friends (Tuff) kick him and he goes flying. Next the girls see Kirby summoning a small star-shaped platform and flies at an insane speed on it.

Wiz: He can traverse the skies, and outer space, by using his own personal vehicle, the Warp Star.

"Wish we had our own Warp Stars to travel around Remnant faster." Yang said. Riding around on Bumblebee that she got on her sweet fifteen is nice enough but imagine the things they can do with them. Taking out nevemores and griffins would be easier with air power

"Or Goku's flying nimbus." Blake added

"Or Fox McCloud's Arwing." Ruby eagerly said.

"Or Harry Potter's Firebolt Broomstick. But I bet people would have trouble getting around with them without any accidents." Weiss said. The broomstick looks the unsafest.

 **Boomstick: Which he can call up at any time on speed dial. No, really, he uses a cell phone.**

The huntresses giggled. "Using a phone to call for it, really? I thought he would've used some form of telekinesis to summon it or create it with his own energy or something." Weiss chuckled.

"Just like how we just simply use our scrolls to call for our weapons." Ruby said with a giggle.

 **Boomstick: Somebody get me that number! I tried 1-800-PINK-RIDE, but it was something else...**

"* _Annoyed sigh*_ He is such an idiot." Weiss muttered with Yang snickering at how Boomstick finds out what the Pink Ride service was the hard way.

"What is the Pink Ride service?" Ruby ask

"Oh-uhh, just a pink taxi service." Yang telling her sister, hoping she would buy it.

Wiz: The Warp Star is Kirby's primary means of transportation through the universe, and can travel at speeds faster than light.

The huntresses were astonished and a little speechless while Ruby had stars in her eyes. Kirby's Warp Star can fly faster than light. He could keep up with Superman. Ruby now wanted a Warp Star so badly.

It is forged of Kirby's own energy, so, while delicate, should it be destroyed, Kirby can easily create a new one on his own, making the cell phone kind of pointless.

"Looks like I was kind of right on him creating it on his own." Weiss

"He probably uses the phone to save him on energy." Blake deduced

 **Boomstick: I'd be happy to take that phone off his hands, though I'm a bit iffy on standing anywhere near that star-driving balloon marshmallow. Look at him! He doesn't even care! He's a monster!**

(*Cues: Super Smash Bros. Melee - Fountain of Dreams)

"Oh, now you're afraid of a cute little creature like Kirby? That is SO manly of you Boomstick." Weiss mocked

"Well in his defense Kirby does seem to be just swallowing up almost anyone in his way. I mean, who's to say he won't inhale us into his mouth." Ruby said with a little fear.

"And where does he put it all? I mean seriously, how is he not getting bigger and bigger with each engulf?" Blake questioned with a little irritation. As if Wiz heard her question, he explains how Kirby's body works.

Wiz: It's about to get even worse: guess what just happened to that poor creature? See, when Kirby swallows a victim, they don't exactly die. Turns out Kirby's stomach, is, in fact, an entirely separate and endless dimension of reality.

"Wait WHAT?!" RWBY said in shock and disbelief; the girls sees it for themselves. Inside of Kirby seems to be an endless reality of nothingness that his poor victims end up getting trapped in with no way of getting out. Now they feel scared.

"Inside of him is an entire separate dimension?! H-How does-How does that even work?!" Weiss asked in shock and awe.

"I hope there isn't a grimm that can do that cause I enjoy getting close and pounding them into submission and if I can't do that without getting sucked up like that, then I wouldn't be much help, would I? Yang asked.

"I know. I mean I've heard of a lot of depictions of life after death and I hope the one where your spirit just floats around in an endless dark space of nothingness plain of existence type of reality similar to what goes on inside of Kirby for endless eternities to come isn't one of them. That would just be sad." Ruby said with worry. She hope her mother is in a happy place with all the other deceased friends and relatives because she was kind, caring has never hurt anyone intentionally.

"This has to be the most bizarre creature we have ever seen." Blake said with a stunned expression. "Whelp maybe I'd say as bizarre as Deadpool because of his fourth wall breaking antics." Blake said with a chuckle, she had to admit Deadpool did have some funny moments

 **Boomstick: So he never feels full. Talk about getting your money's worth at an all-you-can-eat-buffet, though.**

"Feel bad for the buffet restaurant he ends up going to." Ruby said. When it comes to that kind of food service, it is hard enough for the cooks to keep the food line filled. (Especially on a naval vessel.)

Wiz: Kirby can trap thousands of victims in this abyss. Then, he can actually enter his own stomach dimension and draw from his captive's power using his copy ability.

"Kind of sounds just like with Shang Tsung and Shao Kahn." Blake said with a glare

"Yeah but that's different, those two are just down right evil." Ruby said scornfully. There are VERY few people that are able to make her feel that way.

"I agree, Kirby does it to save the world that he calls home and is not exactly taking their souls just to gain power unlike those two monsters of scumbags." Weiss said with disdain at that last part.

"No, when it comes to those two, scumbags is sugar coating it. More like dickless bastards would be suited for them." Yang said. Even Ruby agrees with that.

 **Boomstick: How in the hell?! Does he, like, swallow himself?**

Wiz: He likely projects an astral image of himself within the dimension, which can act on the physical plain.

Even though Wiz explained it at a fast pace, RWB were able to follow well enough, Yang was a bit dazed and confused "Uhhh, what?" Yang asked with the info being hard to process.

"He pretty much is able to see inside of himself and take his powers to use in the real world while being able to focus on the real time of the physical world at the same time." Blake explained to the brawler only for Yang to just blink twice in confusion with a question mark appearing above her head.

"Pretty much who ever he swallows he can copy their abilities and just leave it at that." The heiress said

"...O, kay." Yang said. On with the episode as the girls sees the abilities he obtains from his swallowed enemies

* * *

 **Copy Abilities**

 **Sword (Juane & Yatsuhashi's favorite)**

 **Hammer (Nora's favorite)**

 **Fighter (Ren's favorite, Yang also liked this one)**

 **Fire (Yang's favorite)**

 **Ice (Weiss' favorite)**

 **Stone (Some Hunters and Huntress possese a semblance similar to this)**

 **Wheel**

 **Mike (Weiss and Ruby likes this)**

 **Hypernova**

 **Star Rod (Ruby's favorite, makes RWBY think of Gylnda Goodwitch for some reason)**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Sure... Anyway, with the Copy ability, Kirby's form and power change based on what he's eating.**

The first copied form introduced is from an enemy named Bonkers (The girls couldn't help but laugh at the big and tough looking guy with a goofy name.) He obtains a huge wooden mallet and has a blue and white bandana tide around his forehead.

 **Boomstick: By devouring an enemy with a mallet, he can becomes Hammer Kirby, a master of whack-a-mole!**

"May not be as cool looking as Nora's Magnhild but I bet behind Kirby's strength, that mallet is just devastating and awesome." Ruby said.

"Looks like Kirby has "dethroned" Shao Kahn as the master of whack-a-mole!. Heh? Get it?" Yang punned only for Blake to be the one to throw a random object at her head.

Kirby's next copied form is a golden tiara with a little green gem in the center and a flaming head and is projecting fire towards his enemies. This caught Yang's interest.

Wiz: Fire Kirby can unleash a torrent of flame and survive all manner of heat.

"I am liking this little guy even more." Yang boasted with a raised fist.

Wiz: Ice Kirby can freeze his foes solid.

This form doesn't seem to have an altered form but Kirby is seen letting out an ice breath that instantly freezes foes in a solid block of Ice. "Wow, he's got impressive Ice abilities too, huh." Weiss said with an impressed look.

The next form is a pink car wheel/tire going really, really, really fast. RWBY sees Kirby doing this at a racing event.

Wiz: Wheel Kirby is fast enough to drive around the entire kingdom of Dream Land in under two seconds, though who knows how he can see where he's going.

"Holy dust that is fast! I could never hope to keep up with that." Ruby exclaimed while WBY had a stunned look.

"Who exactly did he swallow to become that?" Blake said wide eyed.

The next form being shown is Kirby holding a microphone and is wearing a sound headset.

 **Boomstick: There's Mike Kirby, who singing talent is apparently so awful, everything that hears it dies.**

The girls see Mike Kirby on stage singing incoherent lyrics in his high pitched voice, causing several monsters to explode. Even the building they were in started to come down. Though RWBY had mixed reactions on that, they imagined him singing in front of a hord of grimm and they just explode from hearing Kirby sing.

"Hehehe, that is too adorable to cringe at, I definitely wanna see that in the fight!" Ruby cooed

"Well, I give him points for trying and not be self conscious about it." Blake said while cleaning out her cat ear a bit

"I don't care how bad he i, I would still sing a duet with him." Weiss said with glimmer in her eyes.

"Damn, he really killed the audiance...no pun intended." Yang said but still gets an object thrown at her head by Blake. " Hey I said no pun intended!" Yang growled

"Wha-oh sorry, my brain became so use to thinking you meant to make a pun." Blake said

"Well, looks like you owe me a free one which I will do at the end of the episode." Yang smirked

"Oh come on, I said I was sorry!" Blake whined

"Nope. Nope. You're cat ears should've picked up on it. Blame it on them." Yang taunted with Blake responding with a huff.

(*Cues: Arena Battle - Kirby's Return to Dreamland*)

 **Boomstick: Like Wiz at karaoke night with the ladies.**

Wiz: Yea...HEY!

The huntresses laughed. "I remember when Rubes tried to sing in front of everyone when we were little back in Mistral." Yang told her friends

"Oh really, I wonder how that went for our little great leader." Weiss cooed with a smirk

"Yang, if you talk about that, I'll tell them about the time you were sleep walking and-"She didn't finish as Yang's pupils instantly constricted and had a look of dread.

"OKAY, okay, never mind!" Yang yelled then kept silent. She knew Ruby was referring to when she was ballet dancing but with sloppy movements in her sleep after watching a boring Ballet recital with Ruby and Ruby's mother. Both sisters are unaware that their father has both of those moments on video.

 **Boomstick: Stone Kirby is nearly indestructible and can crush almost anyone that he falls on top of.**

"That seems useful. There are Hunters and Huntress that have this semblance" Weiss commented.

Kirby then obtains a straight sword and a green pointy cap similar to Link

 **Boomstick: And Sword Kirby is a master with a blade, he can even fire sword beams, which can cut through anything without mercy.**

As Sword Kirby, he makes a downward slash that fires a beam at a towering villain who tries to block it with two swords. Yet the attempt was futile as the slash cuts clean through both the swords and the enemy all the way in half. The were completely astounded by that stunt.

 **Boomstick & RWBY: DAMN!**

"That was just overkill right there." Blake said with an awed look

(*Cues: Final Battle EX - Kirby's Return to Dreamland*)

 **Boomstick: But that's not all, he can pour a ton of energy into the blade, and make it grow into the powerful Ultra Sword.**

The sword all of a sudden morphs into a massive divine looking blade. Sword Kirby uses it to deliver a devastating blow that not only obliterates the hostiles in the area but also the entire chunk of land. RWBY was blown away even more by the sheer power that sword unleashed.

"I take it back, THAT was overkill." Blake ounce again said.

"That! Was! Awesome!" Ruby shouted while shaking with excitement. Seeing all these forms is almost as awesome as seeing cool weapons to her.

"I can only imagine how much Juane and Yatsuhashi want that sword, heck even I would wanna use it." Yang said with an impressed look. Weiss was too dazed in awe to share her thoughts.

Wiz: Fighter Kirby is a master martial artist.

Fighter Kirby wears a red headband like Ryu except his has a star on it. Yang thought this form was the most badass.

"How many forms and abilities does he have." Blake asked

"I don't care, just keep on showing more!" Ruby chanted, she is loving seeing all these different forms of Kirby.

"You think if he inhaled any one of us he would have our skills and semblances?" Weiss asked with curiosity.

"Not only that but also our weapons and hairs." Yang added while twirling her hair. RWBY thought about how that would look and what he would be able to do with their abilities.

(RWBY's thoughts)

* * *

RWBY was somehow brought into the latest installment of Super Smash Bros. All for of them and Kirby were then selected to fight each other in a 4V1 match on the Hyrule Castle stage. When the fight is about to begin, each one of them enters the ring in their own respected way. Kirby flies in on his warp star, Ruby blurs with a trail of rose pedals, A glyph with the shape of a snowflake appears on the ground and Weiss rises from it, Blake swings in with Gambol Shroud and Yang riding on her motorcycle and does a fishtail stop and gets off. RWBY and Kirby face eachother as the match is about to begin.

(Cues: Hyrule Castle Stage - Super Smash Bros. Wii U)

"Alright girls, lets do this" Ruby pep talked

 _SMB Announcer: Three. Two. One. GO!_

RWBY charges towards Kirby with their weapons drawn. Kirby leaps in the air and floats for a while. Weiss summons glyphs for Ruby and Blake to use as makeshift platforms to get to Kirby. Once Ruby and Blake were close enough. They try to lunge at Kirby in a pincer attack but Kirby turns to stone and sinks down rapidly towards the heiress. Weiss uses another glyph to shield herself. While the glyph his holding Kirby off, Blake latches Yang with Gambol Shroud and swings the boxer to Kirby. The Star Warrior changes back to his normal form and goes on the defense from Yang's punch and shotgun combo.

This gave Ruby the chance to fire dust rounds while in the air with no worries of hitting Yang since she is an expert marksman. Kirby takes some damage and stumbles, allowing Yang to capitalize on it and give Kirby two jabs and finish with a left hook knocking Kirby over the edge of the map. Kirby then Recovers and flies back towards the map. All four girls try to prevent that by firing their weapons at Kirby. The pink puffball started to spin rapidly and deflect the dust rounds. The huntresses then ran out of rounds therefore needed to reload. This allowed Kirby to retaliate by performing his final slash attack. The girls were forced to jump out of the way before the slash reached them.

Kirby now goes on the offensive and runs towards the girls. The huntresses respond by running towards Kirby, hoping to use their numbers to their advantage. Ruby and Yang reached the star warrior first thanks to their weapons pushing them forward. Ruby dashes to one side of Kirby and attacks with wide arc like swings and downward lunges while Yang tries swing her fists at the alien. Kirby was able to block Yang's blows with his fingerless hands as well has use his malleable body to duck, sidestep, jump and dive so he doesn't get impaled/slashed by the scythe. Ruby attempts and horizontal attack but Kirby counters with a backflip kick sending her in the air then grapples Yang, takes her high into the air and slams her back down. Both of their auras took the brunt of the damage.

Before Weiss and Blake can close in on Kirby, he leaps up towards Ruby who is trying to recover in mid air. All of a sudden Ruby felt like she was being pulled by something while hearing an over the top gasp. She looked to see what she was being pulled by. She saw she was being sucked into Kirby's mouth like a vortex going into a void.

"Wha-What? What's going on?! Whaaaaa!" Ruby exclaimed in confusion but by the time she realized it. It was too late.

Kirby has inhaled Ruby and becomes...Ruby Kirbyyy! He now has the same hair as Ruby and a replica of Crescent Rose. (Of course Ruby did not stay trapped inside of Kirby because of mechanics of Super Smash Bros.) RWBY were utterly surprised of this scene and not sure what to make of it.

"What did he just do?" Blake exclaimed while keeping her weapons at the ready.

Ruby was a bit dizzy after being absorbed like that. "*Sickly groan* what just happened?" Ruby asked while getting back on her feet.

Kirby does a few twirls with his copied Crescent Rose and cocks the magazine.

"Great, fighting him at first wasn't hard enough. Now he has Ruby's move set!" Weiss said.

"Well this just got more interesting." Yang said with a smirk in her boxer stance.

Now Kirby uses Ruby's semblance to dash over Weiss and Blake. Blake uses her shadow clones to distract and confuse Kirby. Weiss tries to catch Kirby off guard from behind but Kirby sensed the attack and held the copied scythe above him and block the attempted blow by the heiress. He then spun around and hooked the scythe around Weiss' form and threw her towards Ruby who dodges. Both Ruby and Kirby dash over to eachother while leaving rose pedals in their trails. They start to clash with their scythes for a good few seconds

"This guy is somehow replicating my moves perfectly. But he still looks so cute with my hair style!" Ruby thought.

Kirby gets the upper hand as and hits her in the air. He follows up with an air combo and finishes by blitzing Ruby at every angle with her copied semblance. Now that Ruby has taken a lot of damage, Kirby deals a final blow to the team RWBY leader, sending her out of the map that causes the...the-umm, (the thing when a character goes out of bounds and it makes that pillar like thing for a split second. For those of you that played any of the Smash Bros. games, you know what I'm talking about, right?) and a short shout of pain from Ruby. She is eliminated from the match leaving WBY. Weiss fires a round of wind dust and hits Kirby; knocking the Ruby form out of him. WBY are now regrouped together.

"Alright guys, we lost Ruby, any ideas?" Blake asked with a bit of urgency.

"Yeah, we take him NOW!" Yang charges in with her Ember Celica propelling her. As usual she lets her temper get the better of her and just rushes in fist swinging without any plan of attack what so ever. And seeing Ruby get taken out like that, thinking things through would be the last thing that involves her as she just wants to beat the living daylights out of Kirby.

"*Annoyed sigh* Weiss, any ideas?" Blake turned to Weiss

Yang closes in on Kirby and is about to deliver a jab which was a huge mistake. Kirby once again uses his inhale and engulfs Yang, becoming...Yang Kirbyyy! He has Yang's long shiny blond hair as well as her shotgun gauntlets. Before he could use the added strength and deliver a devastating punch to Yang. (Similar to Falcon Punch) The punch was caught by Gombol Shroud in ribbon form. Unfortunately for Blake, Kirby was still strong enough to follow through with the punch. Yang was sent flying into the air.

"AHHHH, Not Againnnnn!" Yang yelled before she disappeared from view with a twinkle.

And now their were two. Blake was flung over and would've fallen off the map if she didn't throw Gambol Shroud and hook hoop onto the side of the map swinging her into the inner layer of the stage. Weiss new better than to close the distance with Yang Kirby so she fires off dust rounds to keep him at bay and whenever he gets close, she uses her glyphs to create distance. Kirby decided to take the fight to the underside of the stage. While that was happening, Blake made her way back to Weiss.

"Where did he go?" Blake asked

"He just went under." Weiss said while trying to catch her breath.

"This is no good, we already lost Ruby and Yang!" Blake said while keeping an eye on the hole Kirby went through.

"Don't worry, he should be hurting too with all the damage he has taken, If we play our cards right, we should-wh-huh, OH NO!" Weiss was all of a sudden being pulled in by Kirby's inhale.

Kirby was able to sneak up from behind from over the edge. His flight was able to keep his approach silent and he was able to get close enough to inhale one of the remaining huntresses. He engulfs the heiress and becomes...Weiss Kirbyyy! Kirby is now with the heiress's white blonde hair in a pony tail and is wielding Myrtenaster on holds it vertically parallel in front of his face then swings it down to a fencing stance. Blake back flips high into the air and shoots some rounds while air born. Kirby shields himself with a glyph then summons another into Blake's air path sending her in a random direction and lose her balance until she lands on the ground ungracefully. (Like the bumper item that you throw and when ever someone touches it, they get knocked back.)

Kirby now turns back to Weiss and attacks Weiss, challenging her with her own style of swordsmanship. Both are able to stab, slash, block and parry in perfect form. While Weiss was beginning to struggle, she couldn't help but be highly impressed that he was able to match her sword fighting style as well as have the same reaction as Ruby, seeing him having her hair on his head. Before Weiss could react on time, Weiss Kirby creates an ice pillar that knocks the heiress over the edge. And to finish her off, Kirby summons several glyphs align inning in a pattern that will have Weiss hit each one, sending her further to the point where she falls to her supposed death and gives a short yelp of pain.

All that's left is Blake. Kirby discards his Weiss form and prepares for the final showdown with the cat faunus.

"I don't stand a chance. My semblance is not gonna mean much against someone like him. Now he is just gonna get close, inhale me and copy my abilities and use them to finish me off. Maybe I should just ring myself off the stage and end this." Blake thought as she is panting. "No! if I got out, I go out as a huntress, not as a scared little kitty every claims me to be! Bring it on!" Blake finishes her thoughts and puts on a determined look for her final stand.

Kirby now runs over to her with a hammer that he pulled out of no where. (Kirby's left/right+B move). Blake creates a clone to daze Kirby which he fell for and he ended up hitting nothing but air. With the Star Warrior now confused, Blake then loops the ribbon of her swords around Kirby, then swings him back over her towards the end of the map. (Similar to Link and Samus' grapple.) Then once he is at a good distance, Blake will police the edge so she will have a better chance of making Kirby fall to his death.

Unfortunately for her, it didn't go exactly as she hoped. Before Kirby even goes far, he once again immediately turns to stone and rapidly falls towards the faunus. Blake was able to roll dive before stone Kirby lands on her. Then she tries to move and create some distance but she couldn't get away in time as now she starts to get inhaled like the rest of her teammates. She stabs both her swords into the ground and desperately tries to hold on to the hilts with all her might, but the vacuum was too strong for it to last.

"Nnn-na, NNOOOOO!" Blake screams as her swords loses their clutch and she get's sucked up into Kirby's mouth, making him become...Blake Kirbyyy! The Star Warrior in this form has long raven hair with a black bow on top. He has also obtained Gambol Shroud. He twirls them around into a dual wield sword stance.

Blake doesn't have much left in her now as she is becoming exhausted. Blake Kirby throws a ribbon towards her but Blake caught it with sword which got wrapped around. Kirby pulled the ribbon and Blake's sword was pulled out of her weakened grip as well as made her stumble forward a bit. Kirby sent four clones in different directions. Blake fired off some rounds from her last remaining sword at the clone. Then all of a sudden her a ribbon wraps her arm that she was firing with from above making her shocked and surprised. Kirby yanks the ribbon sending Blake upwards towards him. Once Blake was close, Kirby grabs her and slams her down hard back onto the ground. With Blake's health in critical condition, the impact was enough to send her high enough, that she flies out of screen only to fall back down, hit the screen in a comedic gesture and continue falling down.

 _SMB Announcer: GAME...The winner is, Kirby! *Sound of a crowd cheering*_

Kirby does his victory dance while RWBY stands in the background clapping.

* * *

(Back to the real world)

"I gotta admit, Kirby actually does look even more cute seeing him with our hairs." Blake said with a chuckle.

"Just like how we sometimes have Zwei wearing different hats." Ruby cooed

"I think my form was the best." Weiss said in her high class tone.

"Yeah but mine was the most awesome." Yang said "I mean, did you see how awesome that punch that he gave me was? That's what I call a knock out." Yang boasted while bumping her fists together.

The girls even imagined what Kirby would look like if he inhaled their friends and professors as well as different combatants from previous episodes. Wonder Kirby using Wonder Woman's bracelets to deflect projectiles & clash them together to create a shockwave, Thor Kirby using Mjolnir to smash almost anything and summon lighting strikes, or Goku Kirby using the Kamehameha Wave while yelling it out in his high pitched voice or maybe even Scorpion Kirby using the kunai spear & rope and yelling "Get over here!". They couldn't help but laugh and smile at those thoughts.

On with the episode

Kirby's entire body is now flashing different bright colors. This got the huntresses very interested of what this form does.

"Oooooh, pretty colors" Ruby said with an entertained look.

Wiz: And by inhaling a Miracle Fruit, he becomes Hyper Nova Kirby, capable of devouring worlds.

RWBY did a double take as they are trying to process this.

"D-d-d-devour...entire...worlds?" Weiss was having troubling saying

"DEVOUR ENTIRE WORLDS!" Ruby repeated loudly after she choked on her popcorn a little.

"Looks like we have another planet buster." Blake said with a shocked look.

"I wonder if we could do it too if we ate that fruit." Yang said

RWB made a surprised and shocked look at hearing that.

"Yang, as your sister that cares about you, that is the most insane idea you came up with. And that's saying something coming from me." Ruby said while putting a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Agreed, I don't think that power would be good to have for us since we have normal human bodies. Plus it would effect all of us badly if one of us who ate that fruit ended up eating Remnant." Blake said

"...I have nothing to say to that." Weiss deadpanned thinking that idea is just too illogical.

"Whatever, just wondering what would happen." Yang shrugged

"But still, I wonder how it tastes like." Ruby said while licking her lips.

"Thats the spirit Rubes!" Yang said.

Wiz: Last, but not least, by absorbing his own Warp Star, Kirby can create his ultimate weapon, the Star Rod.

This caught the girls' interests while Ruby was just shaking trying to keep herself from bursting with excitement. Just hearing the words ultimate weapon is enough to get her riled up.

Wiz: A magical staff powered by dreams and capable of destroying evil, and most of the moon.

The huntresses see Kirby use the star rod while battling all these dark and powerful looking beings as well as destroy a huge chunk of the moon.

The girls were amazed by capabilities of this weapon. Ruby was now in her chibi form and she is just bouncing around while leaving a trail of rose pedals around.

"Oh. My. Dust thatweaponisamazing! That has to be seen in the fight! Oh man can Kirby get any more awesome and cute than he already-" Ruby was caught by Yang and is being held down back in her seat by her with her mouth being covered making her words come out as muffles.

"How much dust do you think it would take to equal the power of that rod?" Weiss asked with an interested look.

"More than your company is able to mine in a year." Blake said with a hint of taunt

"Can't argue with that." Weiss said.

 **Boomstick: The only problem with Kirby's copy ability is, they don't last. One bad hit, and there it goes.**

"Depending on how tough Majin Buu is, that might be a problem for Kirby." Blake said

"Yup, Kirby may have some serious firepower with all of these forms but he is gonna have to make each one of them count if he is going to win this fight." Ruby said.

"Just like how we need to be careful with our dust rounds and make sure they don't end up being wasteful." Weiss said

(*Cues: Boss Battle - Kirby's Return to Dreamland*)

* * *

 **STRENGTHS & FEATS**

 **Cracked Planet Popstar in half**

 **Punched a hole through the Earth**

 **Threw Popon to the sun**

 **Obliterated Popstar in manga (RWBY was utterly fascinated by all of these feats)**

 **Destroyed Nova, who is planet sized**

 **Defeated Nightmare & Dark Matter**

 **Redirected a meteor using simple cannonballs**

* * *

Wiz: But even without an added ability, Kirby is remarkably tough. He's powerful enough to crack a planet in half.

Kirby slams his fist into the ground which not only slits the are around him, but cracks the entire star shaped planet. The girls had their jaws dropped by this strength feat.

"Holy dust! He's THAT strong?! Weiss exclaimed in disbelief

Wiz: Fast enough to run on water.

"Okay, now I need to see if I can run on water." Ruby said with excitement, though she has never tried it before, she actually should be fast enough to accomplish this feat.

Wiz: And strong enough to throw a monster thirty times his size, on a frying pan, all the way to the sun, circle the burning star, and return to Kirby's feet, with the perfectly cooked monster.

Wiz wasn't joking. Kirby was seen (while wearing a chef's hat which made the girls giggle at how cute and silly it looked) running at the giant creature Popon with a huge oversized frying pan, scoop the creature on to it and just throw him all the way to the sun. RWBY was flabbergasted by this insane feat. They just sat their in silence as they would never imagine something that cute and small pull off anything like that. The pan even somehow came back with the monster still on it, fully cooked as they see a duck being in fancy robes grab a piece off of it and eat it.

 **Boomstick: I think that might be the most ridiculous feat we've ever seen on Death Battle.**

"Because Kirby cooked it like THAT, I would try a bite." Ruby said with a stunned look while have stars on her eyes again and a slight drool.

"Yet another character that makes the impossible become possible." Weiss softly commented but was still recovering from having her mind blown.

"That's gotta be the most badass way of cooking. Maybe he should guest star in Scorpion's cooking show." Yang joked.

Blake imagined if Kirby did the same thing to a giant salmon for her on Remnant. She would peck the little marshmallow creature with kisses so much, every inch of him would be covered in lipstick.

 **Boomstick: But he's not just strong, he's so tough that he was barely fazed after being crushed under thousands of tons of pressure, and effortlessly survived an explosion massive enough to eclipse the entire world.**

The girls watch both feats, noticing that Kirby wasn't even showing any signs of pain and discomfort what so ever. Kirby just keeps on surprising RWBY more and more.

"This thing,...is **seriously** overpowered." Blake said wide eyed.

"And he did all these feats without an added ability?!" Ruby exclaimed

"My head is starting to feel burnt up." Weiss said with a palm on her head.

Wiz: He's achieved all of this despite being only eight inches tall.

"What!" The huntresses said in shock.

"How can something this small and adorable be THIS powerful?" Weiss said wide eyed

 **Boomstick: See? Its not the size of the monster, it's how he throws a FUCKING HUMUNGOUS FRYING PAN INTO THE SUN AND BACK!**

"That is hardly a monster if I can fit that little guy in my pocket." Ruby said cheerfully.

"If Superman had an alien for a pet, it would be him." Yang said boastfully.

Wiz: Well, Kirby does have one crucial flaw: he's a baby, and has yet to fully mature as a Star Warrior.

" **WHAT?!** " RWBY shouted as if they are having their legs pulled.

"After all that, he is still just, a, baby?" Blake sounded astonished.

"...u-wa-eh..." Weiss was having trouble trying to come up with a response. "How, what can he do as a fully grown Star Warrior that he can't do now?! He is already powerful enough as it is!" Weiss said.

The others couldn't comprehend what he can do when he grows up. Kind of like how RWBY are already capable fighters but are still learning since they are attending beacon to become fully well trained and experienced hunters. Only then will they be at their full potential. Weiss still has yet to be able to accomplish her summons. But the girls feel like Kirby doesn't even need to grow up and mature if he is able to do all of these unbelievable feats.

"That is definitely the ultimate baby." Yang said sounding amazed.

"I don't know if I wanna see him grown up, or keep at that age forever!" Ruby baby talked as if she thought of Kirby as her own like how mothers never want to see their son grown up into a man.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, he's not too bright, so he's not gonna be whipping up any genius strategies mid-fight. Fortunately, he's powerful enough to get away with it.**

"Hell yeah! screw strategy when you're a planet buster and no body in your way stands a chance!" Yang chanted. Even her sister and friends some what agrees with that.

 **Kirby is the most adorably terrifying thing in the world.**

Kirby does his traditional ending dance while the Kirby Dance music from Kirby's Return to Dreamland plays. After seeing that, Ruby just wanted to pick him up from the screen and cradle him back and forth so much like the baby he is.

Kirby was very well loved by RWBY for many reasons and just couldn't believe how insanely powerful he is when he is that small and still just an infant. Almost as much as they like Superman and Goku. Seeing as how he also had a similar story with them. Ruby obviously loves his cute little appearance and the star rod since it reminds her of some of the stories that she grew up on. Weiss also likes his adorableness and having a massive variety of different semblance like abilities whenever he inhales someone into his mouth. Blake likes how he has become the savior of his adopted world and defend it from dark and powerful forces. Yang mostly likes how he is able to bust a planet with his bare fists and shrug off attacks equal to that strength.

* * *

The next combatant is first shown in different forms. But most of them retain some of the same characteristics as he is entirely pink with a single floppy antenna like apendage coming out of the top of head that is bald.

Majin Buu

(*Cues: Evil Buu - Dragon Ball Z*)

Wiz: True terror is something unpredictable, unstoppable, and dreadfully deceiving.

Though, there are some grimm that do seem nightmarish, hard to take down and are even capable of out manuvering the likes of an experienced hunter or huntress, none of them have been proven to be unstoppable for any hunter/huntress on Remnant. Let alone a well coordinated team.

 **Boomstick: A perfect description for the pink monstrosity known as Majin Buu.**

After seeing Kirby, RWBY had a feeling that Majin Buu is someone that would be unstoppable to them.

 **Boomstick: Majin Buu is a fat, pink, man-sized baby thing with enough power to destroy a planet with ease.**

Sctratch that, the huntresses already know without a doubt Majin Buu is someone who if you try to fight would be suicide. Heck they don't even have to wait to see his feats to notice this.

 **Boomstick: And I assume he's made of some sort of bubble gum. Probably Big League Chew.**

The huntresses notice that Buu is able to chance his body's size and shape. They are actually curious to know what his body is actually made out of.

"I don't think something like that would be made of something you can eat. That would just be silly." Ruby said with a giggle.

"Yep, I mean pink doesn't really spell out evil or scary and being edible would be even more of a joke for a villain." Blake added with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I mean, who in there right mind would be scared of someone that you can just eat." Weiss questioned.

"Still, I admit I wouldn't risk my life just to find out if he is made out of gum or not." Yang said with a smirk thinking Boomstick's gum remark was funny.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Age: Immemorial**

 **Height (Fat): Approx. 6 ft / 183 cm (slightly shorter than Fox)**

 **Height (Kid): Approx. 5 ft / 152 cm (shorter than Weiss)**

 **Race: Majin**

 **Aliases: Mr. Buu, Boo of Pure Evil, Majin of Destruction**

 **Originally thought to be created by Bibidi**

 **Friends with Super Janemba**

* * *

Wiz: Buu has existed since the dawn of time, but was only discovered five million years ago by the nefarious wizard, Bibidi.

The girls couldn't help but wonder what kind of a being Bibidi must be. He may be small and weird looking but are about to realize his intentions are fowl since Wiz describe him being nefarious.

Wiz: Bibidi released Majin Buu on a helpless universe, intent on destroying everything. After annihilating hundreds of planets...

RWBY gasped as they are shocked by this terrible event. They watch as Buu just straight up destroy one planet after another. The girls even see the horrid faces of one of the species as they get murdered while fleeing for their lives. The huntresses felt dread as they figured some of these worlds would no doubt be centuries ahead of them in technology and fire power yet could do nothing to stop the pink creature from ending their existence along with their world. RWBY was scared it would be the same story for Remnant if Majin Buu ever showed up.

"That's just, pure evil right there!" Ruby said with shock and slowly shaking her head. "What exactly does Bibidi have to gain from having all these worlds blown up?"

"He probably just wanted to rule the universe and used Buu to achieve it. It is just disgusting!" Blake said with an angered look.

"Yeah, he's probably one of those people that could never get a date and takes his anger out on every one. And I definitely wouldn't blame the girls." Yang casually said with a glare.

Wiz: Bibidi set his sights on Earth, sending Buu ahead in a sealed capsule just waiting to be released.

 **Boomstick: Buuuuut then Bibidi got himself killed before he could get to Earth and release the pink terror.**

"Well good riddance to that. Glad to know every villain gets their comeuppance sooner or later." Weiss said. the others nodded in agreement

 **Boomstick: But no worries, the weird lizard-wizard-thing had a back-up plan in the form of a magic clone named Babidi. Yes, clone, not son, that was a mis-translation.**

Weiss had to admit she still finds it impressive to see people create an insurance like plan to fall back on incase things end up going the wrong way like with Dr. Wily. But that is the one and only trait she likes about Bibidi (well she also would've been curious to see his magical abilities as well.) RWBY remembered Babidi mentioned in Goku's analysis. Wiz mentioned he is one of those characters that uses magic instead of ki attacks as they are two different things.

"I have to admit, making a clone of himself was actually impressive for a downright genocidal maniac of a wizard." Weiss said.

"Yeah but it's not good if that clone intends to finish Bibidi's work of wiping out the entire universe." Blake said.

"*giggle* Not even Boomstick is sure what kind of being that wizard is...hey, that rhymes: wizard, lizard."

"So what, is he a wizard that happens to be a lizard or a lizard that happens to be a wizard, you really don't see that everyday." Yang said with a laugh

"That really would be strange, even here on Remnant." Blake said with a chuckle.

"You know, we've been seeing a lot of different kinds of unidentified species from this Dragon Ball universe." Weiss said with a curious stare. The girls still wondered what kind of an alien Frieza was.

 **Boomstick: So, Bibidi, Babidi and Buu. (*sings*) Put 'em all together and what do you get?**

Wiz: A Disney lawsuit...

The huntresses blinked in confusion.

"Are a lot of these names in the Dragon Ball universe conveniently referenced to something else or something? Cause now I notice hearing all these character's names sound similar to other things." Weiss asked in confusion.

"And it's not just the characters chosen to be combatants but the other characters mentioned." Blake said with an anatical look.

"Hmm, why do I have this sense of suspision and irony?" Ruby asked while rubbing her chin with her index and thumb.

 **Boomstick: Anyway, the doppelganger Babidi set out on a quest to recover Buu and complete Bibidi's plan.**

"Yep, just like I thought. The clone is just as evil as his creator." Blake said.

"Even if Babidi ends up completing Bibidi's plan, what then? What does he intend to do with a completly lifeless universe? Cause there are some villains that just do things for so long only to relize that they have not planned ahead on what to do next." Ruby said.

"Either way, it was a good thing Earth has someone like Goku who will always be there to save the day." Yang said with a smile.

Wiz: Eventually, Babidi found Buu and opened the monster's shell. BUUUT turns out there was a... slight defect and Buu was... uummm...

 **Boomstick: A complete idiot!**

 _Majin Buu: OHOHOHOHOHOOO!_

The huntresses got a look of his first form. Majin Buu seems to be as round as he is tall with the face of an innocent infant with his eyes seemingly closed. He wears a black short open vest, very baggy white diaper like shorts that has a black belt with a gold buckle that has an "M" on it. Black leggings, boots and three fingered gloves that are yellow and a purple cape.

This version of Buu is seen just humming, walking like he is on a tight rope and doing stretches looking inoccent and docile. Babidi and a demon like villain (Dabura) stood there watching as if they were questioning if this is the right person or not.

 _Dabura: Is this the... The great Majin Buu? Are you positive?_

The girls giggled at this as they were expecting something that seems more intimidating than the version of Buu they are seeing right now.

"Really, this is the destroyer of worlds?" Yang asked with a laugh

"I wouldn't be laughing yet if I were you, if he was chosen to be pitted against Kirby after seeing what he can do, then he is someone none of us should even DARE to take likely." Blake said logically.

"It was still kind of funny seeing those two villains' reactions." Ruby said with a giggle

Wiz: Buu is the equivalent of a man-sized toddler with the power of a billion nuclear warheads.

Hearing that caused the huntresses to pale. A monster pocessing the power to destroy a town is bad enough, let alone the power of a BILLION NUKES! Their minds couldn't process this as they were just having trouble to even respond. They then see Majin Buu dash over to the demon guy (Dabura), kick him so hard, he goes flying past Babidi who was shocked and impacts a side of a cliff so hard it creates an explosion of dust and rock debris.

 **Boomstick: Talk about your terrible twos.**

"Okaaaayyyy, I take it back now." Yang said with a hint of fear while she is rubbing the back of her head.

"I don't think that demon guy could get up after that even though he must be a tough enemy, even in that universe's standards in power." Weiss said

"I don't think anyone on Remnant can survive a hit from him." Ruby said with a shiver.

"You think?" Blake responded

(*Cues: Pink Demon - Dragon Ball Z*)

* * *

 **ARSENAL**

 **Chocolate Beam (Ruby wished she had this power)**

 **Flight**

 **Gack**

 **Body (RWBY was both awed and disgusted by how is body works)**

 **Manipulation**

 **Regeneration**

 **Absorption**

 **Buu Rocket**

 **Super Breath**

 **Mending Beam**

 **Innocence Express**

 **Vanishing Beam**

 **Finger Beam**

 **Vice Shout**

 **Planet Burst**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Buu has a ridiculous arsenal for killing worlds: he can fly, shoot lasers, destroy cities by breathing too hard**

RWBY see a demonstration of Majin Buu shouting a beam at a city ends destroys it.

"Wow, that is just OP!" Ruby and Yang said together.

"Their are some hunters and huntresses that have a semblance where they shout an attack that cause "some" damage but no where near this destructive. Maybe enough to destroy a building before their aura gets exhausted." Weiss said

"You know, this Dragon Ball universe is no doubt one of the most powerful we've seen so far." Blake said.

Even though these abilities are being used for destruction, Ruby is enjoying seeing all these awesome abilities. The next power th girls see is him shooting a beam from his antenna like appendage on his head at people and it turns them into candy that he just eats. He even turns Dabura into a life size cut out cookie of himself and Majin Buu is eating him.

 **Boomstick: And can fire a beam from his head-penis that can turn people into candy, chocolate, ice ream and other sweet and sugary treats.**

RWBY felt bad for the people that were turned into candy and were helplessly eaten by the pink monster. They at least hope they died the second they were turned into candy that way they don't have to witness themselves out of terror being eaten alive if that is even possible and moved on with the episode. Ruby and Weiss were licking their lips in snack craving.

"I wish I could have that power. I would turn all the grim into cookies and cake and have a never ending supply that I can just snack on!" Ruby said while bouncing in excitement.

"Careful sis, too much sugar and you'll have another one of your infamous sugar rushes. Remember when you used your semblance and made a mess throughout town. People were not happy." Yang lectured Ruby who blushed in embarrassment.

"Not only that but eventually you'll get fat and out of shape like Majin Buu." Weiss teased while gesturing to the screen.

"Weiss, do you have any idea how many calories swinging that scythe around burns?" Ruby asked with a smug smile.

"Hmm, you know, now that you mentioned it, their always seems to be a group of friends that has that ONE person that is fat." Yang said with a finger on her chin.

"Yeah, what's your point?" Blake questioned

"Maybe we should get a fat girl to hang us don't ya think?" Yang said.

Her teammates just stared at her until Blake broke the silence. "Why?"

"Well,... why not?" Yang said with a smile and a shrug.

"Because we don't need one." Weiss slowly said as if it was obvious. "Exactly what good would it bring?"

Yang moved to Ruby's opinion while dodging Weiss' question "What about you Rubes, after seeing you befriend that wacky Penny girl, you would be friends with anybody." Yang temping her sister into agreeing with her.

"Well, even if we do get one, I don't think we can have her tag along while e are fighting grimm." Ruby said

"I've got an idea, how about you be the one girl that is fat?" Weiss said sarcastically. responded with a glare. "My point is proven." Weiss said in her high class attitude.

"Alright, fine. Whatever." Yang said with a huff. On with the show.

Wiz: Boomstick, it's not his genitals, its his... well... actually, I don't know what it is.

Hearing Boomstick calling it a penis made Yang snicker, Blake having a neutral expression, Weiss made a annoyed sound with an unamused look and Ruby blush out of awkwardness.

Wiz: Which brings me to his strangest ability, his whole body in general. Whatever he's made of, its magic in nature. Buu's whole body can be pulled, stretched, or even ripped apart with no negative effects.

 **Boomstick: He can even pull entire slabs from his belly and use his own flesh as a weapon. AAHH, this is just getting stranger and stranger.**

The huntresses couldn't help but find that both unique and disturbing how Majin Buu just pulls off a chunk of his flesh and swing it around like a flail at the Z fighters. Sure, they've seen other combatants who use their bodies as weapons in different ways. Heck Yang considers fist as weapons. But the girls still consider it strange as well.

"Well, at least that's an unexpected ability that would get the jump on his enemies." Weiss said with a weirded out look.

"I guess not even anyone in that universe knows what his body is made of." Blake said

"Professor Oobleck would no doubt want to study him. Infact he would probably want to tudy almost all these combatants. Infact, who wouldn't?" Ruby said in a naïve attitude.

Wiz: Yes, and he apparently does feel pain, though it seems to please him. Like some sort of combat masochist.

The huntresses see this as Majin Buu is taking physical blows from Vegeta in his Super Saiyan 2 form and he is not even phased.

"I'm amazed we've been seeing a lot of creatures with cool yet strange abilities with their bodies." Blake said

"After seeing Yoshi, I didn't think anything could get more absurd than that, then we saw Godzilla using his breath to propulse him through the air, A turtle with water bazookas coming out of it's shell, whats next, a penguin that can swallow random objects then regurgitate them any time it wants?!" Weiss rambled but she still finds it interesting.

"Hehehe, so he's into that kind of stuff huh~" Yang snickered with Blake and Weiss blushed as they realized what she meant.

"How can anyone enjoy feeling pain?" Ruby asked confused. Her teammates pretend they didn't hear that hoping it would go over her head.

Wiz: Fortunately, his body can regenerate almost instantly.

 **Boomstick: He can be blasted to smithereens and reform himself in seconds. He's practically invincible.**

As RWBY sees Buu regenerate from a big gaping hole straight through his belly in an instant to the latter, they wish that their aura healing would be that instant. Ruby's mother would still be alive. But with healing like that being used by the wrong person like Torchwick or high ranking White Fang members, it would be a bad thing as well.

"He most certainly would invincible to us and everyone here on Remnant." Ruby said with slight dread. She then scarfed down a handful of popcorn out of fright.

"Yep, the nuke thing was shocking and frightening enough but now he is also unkillable! What chance would we have against that?" Weiss said while following Ruby's action of scarfing down a handful of popcorn out of fright.

Wiz: Buu can mimic any Ki attack after seeing it in action only once, this is how he learned Goku's Kamehameha wave, and Supreme Kai's Instantaneous Movement teleport.

"...What? Seriously? He gets to pull off a Kamehameha after seeing it ounce? *sigh* That is so not fair." Yang whined and took a swig of her soda with a thirst quench exhale. "Some day Oum, some day."

"Would he be able to mimic semblances as well? Cause we would pretty much just be giving him even more ammo." Blake said

Wiz: But his copying prowess goes even further, he can physically absorb other people, transforming his mind and body.

The huntresses see a more physically trimmed and imposing version of Majin Buu send a glob from his body to engulf some Goku's allys

 _Buu: YES! COME TO ME!_

The trapped heroes then merge with Buu thus he has gained more knowledge and power and makes him look even more intimidating. This has truly shocked the girls to thier core.

"Ok, that is just scary." Ruby said with a shiver.

"What ever this version of Buu is, he is no doubt even worse than Shao Kahn." Blake said with her friends agreeing.

Just like with the conqueror, Buu is able to gain his victims attributes and add it to his own power in a different yet equally disturbing and inhumane way. They started having images of if Buu was here on Remnant and use this ability to absord their fellow huntsman, friends and families...they immediately shoved these thoughts aside as they couldn't imagine them suffering this kind of fate as mere supplements to become more stronger and intelligent.

(*Cues: Majin Theme - Dragon Ball Z*)

 **Boomstick: That's the most disturbing thing I've ever seen.**

RWBY agreed to this a well as they felt their stomachs slightly drop.

Wiz: Each version of Buu has a different personality, based on whom he's absorbed. Fat Buu is cheerful and childlike, due to absorbing the carefree Grand Supreme Kai.

"Oh, that poor Kai, he was probably hoping no trouble would ever happen and live a peaceful life." Ruby muttered in a sad tone.

"Oh, so if Weiss or any Schnee gets absorbed, he would act all high and stuck up, thinking he is above everyone else?" Blake asked with a teasing grin with Weiss glaring back.

"Or if he absorbs Blake or any cat faunus, he would have an undeniable craving for fish and milk and chase down small rodents out of instinct?" Weiss came back.

The heiress and faunus glared at eachother until they both laughed and admit it was a good one. Ruby was relieved that her friends have moved past their personal views on society from the first semester.

Wiz: But then there's his original, and most dangerous form, Kid Buu.

This final form...(or first however you look at it) of Buu is scrawny and shorter than most people. He loses the vest, cape and gloves and has nothing but his white puffy pants, black wrist bands black shoes and his belt buckle with the M. Again, at first he would look like someone not that much of a threat but the Huntresses, or any one who has seen this episode would know better.

 **Boomstick: He's so tiny! He's like a little kid in MC Hammer pants! This can't seriously be his deadliest form.**

"Looks can be deceiving Boomstick." Weiss said

"You can tell by that look on his face that he means serious business." Yang said

"Yeah, that look is actually giving me the chills." Blake said, emphasis on me

"This is definitely one of those, "no body has seen this form and lived to tell about it" things isn't it?" Ruby said with a hint of fear.

Wiz: Kid Buu is pure rage incarnate.

(*Cues: Panic - Dragon Ball Z*)

Kid Buu screams out loud and pounds on his chest.

"Anger like that would attract every grimm in a hundred mile radius." Ruby warily said

"Maybe even attract every grimm on Remnant." Weiss said

"It would just be upper chaos at a global scale." Blake said with dread

"Yeah, I would have to admit a situation like that would be too serious for puns." Yang said while looking down.

Wiz: He can get so angry, he's capable of tearing holes in the fabric of reality just by screaming.

After seeing this in action, RWBY were yet again stunned in both awe and fear.

"Does that mean he could randomly open a portal to our world if he wanted to?" Ruby said with a look of terror. The others didn't answer.

The huntresses were imagining if one day they were just walking out in town on a bright, sunny and calm day then all of a sudden a rift in space just opens up high above the buildings for everyone to see that also causes the sky to turn red and creating a gust of wind indicating an apocalyptic atmosphere. Even the moon gets blown far away further into space from the energy explosion. Then they see Kid Buu jumping through it and destroys everything he sees right away, laughing maniacally while doing so and there is nothing that ANYONE can do to stop him. The girls feel even more dread of that scenario.

 **Boomstick: Or, if he's fed up with whatever planet he's on, he'll just blow it to bits with his Planet Burst attack.**

Kid Buu raises his his arm and creates a giant ball of mass destructive energy and throws it down on the world which completely destroys and shatters it as well as seeing other worlds get blown up in an instant one by one. If this attack wasn't used for evil intentions and wiping out billions of lives in an instant, the girls would be awed by such an attack.

Wiz: In a universe chock full of planet busters, Majin Buu is one of the strongest, he's destroyed entire galaxies by systematically obliterating each planet one by one over time.

"Is this...how the planet Earth that we got these videos from get destroyed?" Ruby asked in a soft and neutral tone wishing this wouldn't be happening on any universe. "By an overpowered alien that has no qualms about killing an entire species?"

"This guy...must never come to Remnant." Blake said with a feared expression.

"Yep, their is just no hope for anyone of us if he could just...do his Planet Burst attack...at any time he wanted to." Weiss said in a smaller voice than usual while feeling she forgot how to breathe.

"And he is not even the worst in his universe, is he? Cause if having your world get threatened by an evil planet destroyer every once in a while, then I feel bad for the heroes in this universe." Yang said with the others nodding in agreement. All they have is the grimm and the White Fang committing terrorism for equality but they are just ants compared to the villains coming from this Universe.

(*Cues: Bad News - Dragon Ball Z*)

* * *

 **STRENGTHS & FEATS**

 **Unprecedented amount of combat experience (This might give him an edge in this fight)**

 **One shotted Dabura (RWBY assumed he was very powerful too)**

 **Ripped apart space & time (This awed and scared RWBY)**

 **Eradicated the human race in seconds (RWBY was utterly shocked)**

 **Destroyed hundreds of planets (Yep, they're f &*%$)**

 **Defeated Gotenks, Vegeta, & Gohan**

 **Survived a battle with Vegito: Goku and Vegeta morphed together (RWBY wondered how awesome it would be if they morphed together)**

* * *

 **Boomstick: He's defeated most of Dragonball Z's most powerful characters, including Vegeta, Gotenks, and Gohan.**

"Whao, he was even able to defeat Vegeta himself!" Weiss exclaimed

RWBY was already aware of how Vegeta rivals Goku in power. And if Majin Buu was able to defeat someone like him, then he has proven to be another HUGE threat for the Dragon Ball heroes.

"And it seems Gohan and Gotenks were close to being as strong as their father Goku." Ruby pointed out.

The huntresses couldn't help but admire that Goku even inspires his sons to be strong like him if their will ever be a day where a villain threatens all life on their adopted home planet, believing their fate will fall in the hands of the next generation. The girls like to think that this will apply to them that once they become fully realized huntresses just like their predecessors.

Wiz: He one-shot the king of the demon realm,

The girls believe this would be a big feat given the title "King of the Demon Realm." It would have to take a supremely overpowered diety to rule over that. And if Majin Buu just straight up beat him in one hit, then he must be someone Remnant's version of the devil can not even compare.

Wiz: And easily bested the Supreme Kais.

 **Boomstick: Who are like the gods of other gods.**

RWBY just couldn't believe Buu was even able to take down all powerful gods by himself. They just sat their with stunned and astonished faces. Just how poerful could these characters get in this Universe.

 **Boomstick: So needless to say, Buu is pretty frickin' strong.**

"Uh, more like stupidly OP if you ask me." Yang said. RWB couldn't agree more.

"How could anthing like this monster possibly even exist in a different universe?" Weiss said.

"I'm curious to see whats on Superman's rogue gallery that could be able to be a challenge for him." Yang said.

(*Cues: Kid Buu Theme - Dragon Ball Z*)

Wiz: But he's also extremely cocky, caring little about strategy or personal safety.

"Why am I not surprised to hear that?" Blake said while rolling her eyes.

"Just like with almost any villain." Ruby said that we've seen. It's kind of funny seeing a villain being more arrogant than smart, making heroes use it to their advantage." Ruby said with a smirk.

Wiz: And while his regenerative ability seems to make him indestructible, Buu is one of the only Dragonball characters who's body has been visibly effected by ordinary bullets.

The girls see some police officers open fire on Majin Buu and the bullets seem to have penetrated his skin.

"Looks like he is not as durable as we thought." Blake said

"I wonder if I'm able to leave a fist print if I punched him with all my might." Yang said with a curious grin.

"Either way, he can just regenerate to normal." Ruby said

"Wait a minute, does that mean no one else has ever been seen being shot by a bullet? Even people that don't have Ki attacks or anything?" Weiss questioned.

 **Boomstick: And while being able to destroy planets, his body's not tough enough to take the explosion, forcing him to regenerate from a mass of pink particles.**

After taking an explosion that destroyed a planet. Buu was blown apart as well but was still able to regenerate with the tiny pieces of him coming together.

"What kind of magic was used to create this kind of body that can regenerate from small pieces of his body?" Weiss asked while rubbing her chin.

Wiz: Despite having the mind of a child and the body of Play-Doh, Majin Buu might just be the deadliest villain in Dragonball history.

 _Majin Buu: Me get big MAAAAAAAAAAADDDDD!_

Buu screams, causing a massive explosion of energy.

Majin Buu may have some cool an unique abilities but RWBY admits he is someone they DON'T ever wanna see on Remnant. Seeing as how he has many ways of wiping out everyone in either a quick or horrible way along with the entire world just like hundreds of planets before. From turning people into candy that he eats or just blowing everything up with his ultimate attack, Buu is a very frightening monster to the Huntresses. Ruby admits she likes the chocolate beam but feels bad for the poor soul that got turned into an edible object. Weiss and Blake likes how his body ise used in different ways and Yang admits his destructive Ki attacks are cool and jealous of how he was able to copy Goku's Kamehameha wave.

* * *

"How do you thing Goku was able to take Buu down?" Weiss asked seeing how he sounded almost unstoppable.

"Well if even Goku needed help fighting him, then I'm not sure about Kirby's chances." Blake said skeptically.

"Yeah, I actually wouldn't be surprised if Goku needed help. After all the hero can't always go at it only." Ruby said. It is the same as them. That is why teams are formed. "Anyway. Come on Blake, after seeing what Kirby can do, he should have a chance of taking him down. He has taken down plenty of MASSIVE threats before, hasn't he?"

"I think they both have ways of killing eachother, Buu might turn him into food or absorb him or Kirby could just swallow him up or destroy him with the star rod. I'm not entirely sure though." Weiss said

"Well, we can at least be sure the fight will be awesome. They are both incredibly strong and have major firepower so we can at least enjoy it." Yang said with eager.

"I am kind of hoping Kirby would win though." Weiss said with Ruby agreeing. Despite how much of a monster Kirby is in terms of powers and abilities, he is still just too cute to imagine die. Ruby and Weiss are hoping it won't be a repeat of seeing an adorable little creature suffer a gruesome death like Pikachu did.

"Yeah, I have to admit, I kind of don't wanna see Majin Buu win, at least in his Kid Buu form. That is just too scary." Blake said.

Yang just wants to see an awesome fight and knows she won't be disappointed. So RWBY now starts to see the fight begin.

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Lets end this debate ounce and for all

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

* * *

(*Cues: Kirby Triple Deluxe - Intro Theme*)

On a bright day in the Kingdom of Dreamland, in what appears to be Green Greens, a multitude of citizens are enjoying the good day. Some Waddle Dees are walking around, a Bonkers is sleeping, a Knuckle Joe is simply standing around and two Waddle Doos are dancing with each other. What makes the scene even more peace and cheerful is the song that is playing. RWBY couldn't help but smile at how cute the Dreamland beings are just enjoying the day and Ruby was bobbing her head left and right in rythm to the cheerful music.

Then suddenly, a pink beam is blasted from the sky at one of the Waddle Doos, turning it into a piece of cake. The camera moves up to reveal the source of the laser attack which is none other than Majin Buu who has set his sights on the kingdom of Dreamland.

 _Majin Buu: HELLO!_

The huntresses had a mix of stunned and neutral expressions. Now they feel concern for the citizen's lives.

(*Cues: Kirby Triple Deluxe - Moonlight Capital*)

Buu then strikes one of the Waddle Dees with his Chocolate Beam, which sends the rest of the citizens running around and fleeing in panic.

"Their goes the tender moment." Yang says.

"This is probably how it would be if Majin shows up as Fat Buu." Weiss said.

"At least he is not blowing up Dreamland right away." Ruby said with a pretend smile.

Buu continues to fire Chocolate Beams left and right, hitting multiple targets before shooting one at the camera. It then returns to Buu floating mid-air, laughing and cheering at all of the things he's turned to sweets which are hovering near him somehow.

 _Majin Buu: OHOHOHOHOHOOO! Me gonna eat you up!_

"Hahaha, you know, you really can't take him seriously as a villain with the way he acts and sounds." Yang said with a chuckle while her friends and sisters agreed to it.

Buu picks up one of the nearby chocolate bars and throws it into the air in an attempt to catch it in his mouth, but before it gets there a strong wind pulls it and all of the food away from him.

(*Cues: Kirby Triple Deluxe - Masked Dedede*)

The camera moves to the source of the wind, which would be the hero of Dreamland, Kirby, riding his Warp Star and using his inhale ability to suck up all of the food. Kirby eats all of it in one gulp with a look of satisfaction on his face.

"Kirbyyyyy!" Ruby and Weiss yelled in unison with glimmer in their eyes.

Buu however, is less than pleased with this and quite angered that his food was stolen.

"Hehe, hey sis, what does that remind you of." Yang said with a grin

"*Thinking*...Ninja looting in online gaming." Ruby said with slight annoyance.

"Hahaha, yep." Yang said. She does that plenty of times to other gamers. Whenever they defeat an enemy and he drops a weapon or item, Yang just runs in and takes the item before the player who supposedly EARNED IT does. Ruby finds it very annoying for other players to do that. That is like if someone takes her Crescent Rose for him/herself when she is the one that made it.

"Buu must know how Ren feels whenever Nora takes his pancakes during breakfast." Blake says with a chuckle.

 _Majin Buu: *Points at Kirby* YOU MAKE BUU MAD. BUU MAKE YOU DEAD!_

"What a way to cause a fight." Weiss said

"Well, Kirby isn't gonna let any bad person from outer space threaten his home. Come on Kirby!" Ruby cheered.

Will the protector save the world once again, or will the destroyer add Popstar to his list of destroyed worlds? RWBY are excited to find out

FIGHT!

Kirby and Buu rush towards each other and collide punches, before Kirby knocks Buu back and attempts to knock him out of the sky, but Buu teleports to avoid the attack and hits Kirby with a beam from his mouth which knocks the ability copier out of the air.

"Wow, this fight is fast pace already." Yang said as the is drinking her soda and enjoying the fight already.

Kirby lands next to Bonkers, who tries to get away only for Kirby to inhale him and transform into, Hammer Kirbyyy!

"Looks like Bonkers had to take one for the team...haha, I couldn't say that with a straight face." Ruby said with a giggle.

Buu then charges at Hammer Kirby, who counters by hitting him away with his hammer. Buu slams onto a slope but before he could get up, Kirby throws the hammer at him, retrieves it, and proceeds to beat on Buu before knocking him skyward.

"He is just killing it with that hammer!" Yang boasted

"Still, it's gonna take more than blunt force to kill Buu, remember." Blake said

"But still, look at Kirby go!" Ruby squealed.

Kirby then hops onto a newly created Warp Star. When Buu falls back down, Kurby knocks Buu hard into a tre. During Buu's rebound, Kirby flies in with the speed of his Warp Star, then knocks him hard again into a wall and before the Majin could even recover, the Star Warrior pounds him flat against the ground.

"Kirby is not giving him a break, is he?" Weiss said as she ate some popcorn.

"I'm surprised despite his age, Kirby has enough combat experience to know to keep your opponant under pressure." Blake said.

Ruby and Yang are already getting exited as the fight continues.

Buu just pops back up and retains his shape. Buu now goes on the offensive as he teleports behind Kirby, grabs him and slam him into the ground so hard that he loses his copied ability. The girls couldn't help but cringe at how painful that could be if they where caught in that position.

"Well, looks like the hammer could only do so much against someone like him." Ruby said.

Majin Buu hits Kirby high into the air and while Kirby is still dazed, Buu gives him a shoulder bash knocking him into a forest. Kirby slams into a tree which frightens some of the other citizens standing nearby which consists of two sword knights, a knuckle joe, one waddle dee and a waddle doo. The startled group tries to flea from the area but one of the sword knights was inhaled by Kirby and becomes, Sword Kirbyyy!

"Looks like the people are not spared from the mayhem in this fight either." Blake said.

"Isn't he suppose to save everyone he can? Sure he's gonna need the ammo but still." Weiss said

"Well I hate to say it but it will cost nothing to everything he'll save." Ruby said with a sad look.

"Yeah, if Majin Buu's not holding back, then neither should Kirby right?" Yang said

"That's true, other wise all the other combatants that have a moral code about killing would have had it cause their fights." Blake said. The girls understand that Death Battle has the combatants lose their sense of morality so they can give it all they got so people won't complain about that factor.

Majin Buu shows up at the scene in front of Kirby. As Kirby is charging up for an attack, the screen fades black. Next a sword slash is seen. Kirby was delivered a quick, precise and powerful slash that severed Buu in half from the waste.

"Damn!" RWBY once again said in unison.

(*Music Ends*)

 _Majin Buu: Waahahaha! You hurt Buu!_

"That was SO COOL!" Ruby said

"That was like moon slice on steroids!" Blake said.

But then Buu's two halfs just simply merge together making him completely fine as if it never happened.

 _Majin Buu: *In mock* Almost!_

Kirby then facepalms at what he has to deal with his opponent.

"Well that proved to be futile." Weiss deadpanned

"I'd hate go up against anyone that can just shrug off THAT." Blake said.

A Blade Knight then runs past Kirby in a panic. Buu notices the running knight and sends a blob of his body after the fleeing swordsman.

"Uh oh, run little knight run!" Ruby said hoping the knight wouldn't suffer the fate of being absorbed.

"Come on, pump your legs!" Yang yelled.

"He doesn't have legs Yang." Blake corrected.

"Tch, you know what I mean!" Yang snapped.

Unfortunately the knight couldn't get away from the blob which it captures him and returns to Buu, granting the jolly giant a sword. Buu bounces up and down in joy.

"Wow, now he has a sword. Where did the sword even come from anyway?" Weiss questioned

"Magic Weiss, magic." Ruby responded and the heiress gave a huff.

"He is just like Ruby seeing a new weapon." Blake teased

"Hey!...no you're right, its true." Ruby admited.

"Oh, boy the fight is gonna get more intense, Yang said with her eyes glued to the screen.

(*Cues: Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 - Vital Burner*)

Sword Kirby and Majin Buu clash swords with each other. Kirby gets a few hits in tries to impale Buu from above. Majin Buu dodges and makes Kirby stab the ground. Buu takes the opening, grabs Kirby and deals some hits and slashes before punching him that sends him into a tree again. Majin Buu then comes in at a high speed and tries to slice Kirby horizontally. Kirby was able to duck in time and Buu ends up cutting the tree down instead.

"That was a close one." Ruby said in relief

"I'm actually impressed Buu is no slouch in a sword fight either." Weiss said

"Remember Weiss, just because some acts immature doesn't mean they can't fight." Yang said gesturing to her sister.

Sword Kirby then retaliates as he wildly slashes at Buu further up into the air and does a downward slash on him slamming him back onto the ground.

"Damn, never thought watching a sword fight would as awesome as a fist fight." Yang said with enthusiasm.

"Uh huh." Ruby said with her, Weiss and Blake wide eyed from seeing that amazing sword combo.

Bu then Buu appears from a distance then charges up his Chocolate Beam and shoots it a Kirby. With a frightened look, Kirby ducks under the beam in time. Instead of hitting Kirby, the chocolate beam hits a boulder and turns it into pudding. This causes causing Kirby to lose his sword power up out of fear.

"That was a close one too!" Ruby exclaimed

"Okay, now I'm starting to get worried for Kirby." Weiss said in concern

"Looks like Kirby had to "cross swords" off the list to kill Buu." Yang punned with a grin. Her sister and friends grunted in annoyance.

Majin Buu fires at Kirby with the chocolate beam a second time. However, Kirby counters by inhaling the beam. RWBY was impressed. Kirby continuously inhales trying to catch Majin Buu into the maw as well.

 _Majin Buu: Gah! NOOOO!_

Buu gets pulled in by the strong vacuum effect then winds up inside Kirby's inner dimension. Now Buu is just floating inside Kirby's endless dimension along with all the desert foods that Kirby has eaten earlier.

"Wow, wasn't expecting that." Yang said

"Does this mean Kirby wins since he inhaled Majin Buu?" Ruby eagerly asked

"Well, remember they said the inhaled victims don't die, they just get trapped." Blake pointed out.

"Okay but what is Buu gonna do now? He is trapped, he can't go anywhere or do anything." Weiss added.

(*Cues: Kirby's Return to Dreamland - Vs. Magolor*)

Out of anger Majin Buu slaps away a nearby strawberry mille-feuille. Ruby and Weiss were drooling at all the sweets. Buu's anger becomes so great that it actually causes Kid Buu to separate from him. The girls gasped at the sight of this. Kid Buu laughs at him being freed and destroys his fat doppelganger Majin Buu in an instant. He starts to pound on his chest and laughs.

"What?! He-he just destroys him just like that?!" Weiss said in fear

"I have a bad feeling about this." Blake said loudly in great concern with Ruby making a gulping sound in worry

"Like-like I said before...he shouldn't be able to do anything, he's trapped now. hehe heh." Weiss stuttered with an awkward laugh.

Kid Buu roars so loud, he tears open a rift in space that opens a portal and is now back on Popstar, just like that. The girls were shocked and frozen as they couldn't believe he was able to escape the seemingly inescapable dimension.

"Of course he was able to get out." Blake said in a defeated tone with a shocked look.

"Th-thats-thats...impossible!" Weiss paled with a look of terror.

"This is not good for Kirby!" Ruby said while nervously biting her nails . Yang just remained silent, wondering how this is gonna continue.

As Kirby begins to panic, he gets startled as Kid Buu teleports behind him and begins pummeling him before kicking him far off. Buu then teleports to where Kirby is sent flying and elbow slams the baby warrior onto the ground. Kid Buu then teleports in the sky and summons a Shocking Ball attack and laughs maniacally while Kirby is still laying at where he got slammed, just before firing the Shocking Ball attack at Kirby. The Warp Star then picks up Kirby just when the Shocking Ball attack was going to kill him.

"Alright, the Warp Star is back!" Ruby cheered.

Kirby then regains his senses while on the Warp Star. The Star Warrior then notices a Knuckle Joe running next to him. Kirby sees the Knuckle Joe and swallows him thus becoming, Fighter Kirbyyy! Fighter Kirby bumps his fists together and rushes toward Kid Buu.

"Yeah! Come on Fighter Kirby, kick his ass!" Yang cheered while she bumps her fists as well.

"Kirby is not going down without a fight." Blake said admiring his tenacity.

Kid Buu is seen doing his stretchy body-shaking dance move as he laughs in what he thinks is victory but Fighter Kirby then surprise kicks Buu in the face.

"Don't get cocky Buu." Weiss said.

Kirby throws Kid Buu down which has him bounce a few feet in the air, and then launches what is similar to a Hadouken from Street Fighter. Kid Buu dodges by stretching himself like a parachute before he halls into it. Buu then appears next to Fighter Kirby and tries to roundhouse kick him a couple of times. But Kirby blocks this and launches an flaming uppercut high into the air. Yang grins at how badass that was. Majin Buu begins to assault Fighter Kirby with a series of ki blasts and melee strikes from different directions. Kirby expertly blocks and dodges.

"Holy dust, look at him go!" Ruby commented

"Kirby is actually being on par with Kid Buu." Weiss said with an amazed look.

"Fighter Kirby really is a badass!" Blake said

"I called it." Yang said added.

The out maneuvering streak didn't last long however as Kid Buu finally catches Kirby with a devastating punch that not only cause Kirby to lose the copied fighting ability, but send him hitting a tree so hard, the trunk, snapped off completely.

"So much for the Fighter Kirby." Yang said accepting the inevitable.

"It was still cool while it lasted." Ruby said.

"Kirby is running out of options now." Weiss said with a bit of adrenaline going.

Kid Buu then fires a few ki blasts at Kirby's Warp Star then goes to the broken star and hits it over to his foe while mockingly laughing at him as if he is saying "Nothing you can do can kill me!"

"No! The Warp Star! Well that was just mean!" Ruby said a glare with puffed cheeks.

(*Cues: Kirby Triple Deluxe - Kirby Fighters Animal Helpers*)

As if Kirby was heading Kid Buu's taunt, he relizes he has to break out the big guns like he is saying, "If this doesn't kill you, nothing will." Kirby swallows the Warp Star, shocking Buu. He becomes, Star Rod Kirbyyy!

"*Surprised gasp* The Star Rod." Ruby happily whispered.

Kirby quickly shoots 3 stars at Kid Buu who counters with some ki blasts. Kid Buu teleports behind Kirby and tries to knock it away but Kirby instantly retrieves the rod and shoots more stars. Kid Buu then teleports away before the shot can hit him. Kirby lands back on the ground and predicts where Buu will go and shoots a powerful gold beam of energy. Buu teleports into the projector's path and gets blasted into pieces.

"Holy cow!" Weiss exclaimed

"Is that it? Did he kill him?" Yang asked with urgency.

All of a sudden, Buu just regenerates in a second and is once again completely fine.

"Of course he regenerated." Blake said with an irritated groan.

Kid Buu then sends another ki projectile and destroys the Star Rod making Kirby collapse both emotionally and verbally on his face.

"Not the Star Rod either!" Ruby said in horror with her eyes slightly tearing as if she saw Buu break her precious scythe. "That evil pink...um... big meanie...think...whatever he is! Seriously, what exactly is he?!" Ruby childishly shouted in anger.

"Not even the Star Rod was enough to keep him down." Blake said with a shocked look.

"What can Kirby do now that he has lost evrything at his disposal?" Weiss said in slight sadness.

(*Cues: Kirby Triple Deluxe - Hypernova Kirby*)

As Kirby is crying over the loss of his Star Rod, Buu then summons HIS ultimate attack, the Planet Burst. When this is fully created, the sky starts to turn a little darkish ping lighting and thunder emerging. RWBY is now frozen as they realize what Buu is planning on doing as they are shaking in fear for the world Kirby is gonna fail to protect.

"That death ball will no doubt destroy Popstar." Blake said in fear.

"How-how is Kirby gonna counter this?" Ruby asked with a shaky voice.

"I don't know, I would probably be crying too." Weiss said with despair.

Kid Buu then throws the Planet Burst Ball at the seemingly helpless Kirby to end this. Kirby looks up with tearful eyes looking like he has lost hope which brought sadness to the huntresses. This is the end. But it turns out, Kirby still has one more trick up his of the Star Warrior is a Miracle Fruit that activates, causing him to become, Hypernova Kirbyyy! The girls get brought out of their depressive state in hopes that maybe this could save Dreamland from being destroyed.

Before the girls' very eyes, Right as the Planet Burst is nearing the planet, Hypernova Kirby swallows up the giant ball of energy and spits out the Planet Burst.

The huntresses were completely blown away and amazed by this feat. Even Buu was stunned beyond belief as he then ends up getting hit by his own attack, sending both him and the energy ball far off away from the planet. This goes on until Buu and the returned attack gets shot all the way into the sun which creates a little sizzling sound.

RWBY just sat there with their mouths gaped, trying to comprehend this sudden turn of events. When the sun turns around, it shows Kirby's face, which is zoomed into three times with loud drumming sounds in the background.

 _Kirby: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!_

KO!

Kirby inhales the last remaining part of Buu (his boot) and becomes, Buu Kirbyyy! And uses the chocolate beam to turn two Waddle Dees into cookies.

* * *

Results

(*Cues: Kirby Squeak Squad - The Hero of Dreamland *)

 **Boomstick and RWBY: No way!**

 **Boomstick: Did that seriously just happen?**

The four heroes have finally found their voices.

"That-that little guy did it." Blake said with a surprised look

"I was actually scared for Kirby and his world for a moment." Yang said coming out her dazed state.

"YAYYY, KIRBYYY!" Ruby and Weiss shouted while waving their arms in the air.

On with the results.

Wiz: Yep. Oddly enough Kirby's strength, speed and durability matched and surpassed Buu's. Yes, Buu has more destructive capability, but Kirby's inhale and copy ability let him absorb and rebound anything that could have killed him.

"Well, you know what they say, what goes around, comes around." Yang said with a grin. Only for Weiss to be the one to pelt her with a handful of popcorn.

 **Boomstick: And Kirby's no slouch when it comes to power. He tanked a planet-sized explosion without a scratch when the same kind of blast turns Buu into mush.**

RWBY was still amazed at how Kirby is so small, yet he can withstand the force of a planet wide explosion.

 **Boomstick: And remember the frying pan thing?**

Wiz: Popstar is approximately the same size as the planet Shiver Star, which is actually a post-apocalyptic Earth. This means Popstar's gravity and escape velocity must be similar to that of Earth's. Throwing the giant acid monster Popon up to the sun means Kirby threw at least 3.5 tons over 25 000 miles per hour, and that's not even counting the giant frying pan or the return trip.

"Damn, I bet Superman would be impressed." Yang said with an impressed look.

"Still a bizarre feet though." Blake said

"As well as a bizarre way of cooking." Weiss said

"You gotta admit, it was still cool and awesome." Ruby said jittery

 **Boomstick: And Kirby's Warp Star moves faster than light, a speed that Buu has never had to combat before.**

"Those Warp Stars gotta be the coolest way to travel." Ruby said wanting to fly around on those and be able to get to anywhere in an instant. Her sister and friends nodded in agreement.

 **Boomstick: "BUT BOOMSTICK, Buu could teleported away from the planet burst ball, right?"**

"Hmm, looks like this would've been an obvious question." Ruby said

"Lets see how they are able to answer this." Weiss said.

Wiz: Well, his Instantaneous Movement has limits in extreme situations.

"Oh yeah, I remember when it was said the Instantaneous Movement requires a lot of concentration." Blake said.

"I'm surprised that factor was carried over into this fight as well." Yang said

"Well, Goku and Majin Buu are from the same universe after all." Weiss said

"And if it's a copied ability, the Buu would have to use concentration as well." Ruby added.

Wiz: Such as when he didn't use it when a similar giant ball of murder was KILLING him at the end of Dragon Ball Z.

Buu was seen being completely disintegrated by what appears to be Goku's Spirit Bomb thus putting an end to his rampage once and for all in his universe. The girls were relieved to see this as he was proven to be not entirely invincible. But they do fear him as he is still someone way out of their league though.

 **Boomstick: Buu just couldn't stomach this fight.**

Yang laughed at the pun while RWB did not give off any response.

Wiz: The winner is Kirby.

RWBY especially Ruby and Weiss cheered for Kirby's victory. Good has triumphed over evil.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

(*Cues: Blazblue: Rebellion - Ragna the Bloodedge theme - instrumental)

As an instrumental rock music starts playing, the next two combatants are tough and badass looking fighters with cool looking swords showing off their awesome fighting skills. One has white hair with a red coat and the other one has spiky brown hair with a skintight shirt and a red vest.

* * *

"Alright lets see the next episode." Blake said

"Not so fast Blake, we still have yet to settle our agreement." Yang said while she slips on a fingerless glove on her right hand and a wicked smile. "Come on, stand up, turn around and pick which side you want it on."

Blake went pale as she did what she was told "Lets just get this over with." The faunus said as she slightly bent over away from Yang.

"Is Yang gonna do what I think she is gonna do?" Ruby whispers to her partner.

"If you excuse me, I'm gonna get another soda." Weiss got up and left the room, not wanting to witness this awkward moment.

"Uhh, I'm gonna go get some more popcorn too." Ruby nervously said and followed Weiss.

As Ruby and Weiss took a few steps away from their room, they herd a loud sound of soft flesh being smacked which made them both wince.

"YYYEEOWWW!"

Ruby and Weiss continued walking

"You don't think the store clerk is gonna be suspicious of why we've been buying so much snacks, popcorn and drinks, right?" Ruby asked trying to make the moment casual.

"We're not the only ones, remember?" Weiss answered.

* * *

 **Author's note: Alright there you have it. So incase you are wondering why I made RWBY fight Kirby in Super Smash Bros. just to see what he would look like with their hairs if they were to ever meet.**

 **1\. If Kirby went to the Remnant and ended up inhaling someone their, to be realistic they would never get out. I don't think RWBY would risk ending up in Kirby's endless stomach just to see what he would look like.**

 **2\. RWBY has seen a lot of bits of other combatants fighting other familiar ones that are suppose to be from different universes yet are fighting together or each other in the Super Smash Brothers gameplay so huntresses would assume that is how they would meet if they were ever gonna meet.**

 **3\. The gameplay mechanics allow it so people who get inhaled by Kirby don't stay trapped so RWBY can get inhaled and still be able to make it home before curfew.**

 **So feel free to share your thoughts on my this chapter, my review on the volume 4, thank you guys for all the support and being patient I'll have the next chapter posted as soon as possible. The sun may have set but it will rise again like always (Trying to think of a sigh off phrase like people on Youtube. What do you think! Cause I made my username Red Dusk which is the sun set. Get it? Or maybe I should come up with a better one?)**


	5. Episode 41 Ragna vs Sol Badguy

**Author's Note: Alright, here is the episode and it has finally come after six weeks. Now we can all agree that Death Battle got lazy for the background story of both Ragna and Sol as well as the lore of the Blazblue and Guilty Gear story. So getting the feeling that RWBY would be too much in the dark about both of the analysis, I ended up going out of my way to do some actual research of Blazblue and Guilty Gear and see how they would relate to the world of RWBY. So you will notice some changes to the script as well as I added some info and gone more indept with their abilities and stuff I even watched the Guilty Gear lore in a minute video on youtube to help get the info right Also you'll be in for quite a surprise of what happens in this episode to spice things up, for the purpose of RWBY knowing more about the story of the characters...hmmm, I guess there is not much to say for now so I hope you enjoy this next chapter and believe I made a good idea of extending the analysis. It was actually time consuming that I had to do the research and hope I got the info right on both characters but at least it will be better than how much Death Battle got right. Not that I am trying to sound better than them. I'm no researcher like them so it's not my place that they could've done better and help us understand but still. Unlike Lot's of people who try to debunk their episodes like this one guy who...actually I'll talk about some of those debunk videos another day. I'll just share some thoughts more after this chapter so enjoy.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to rooster Teeth**

 **Ragna and Sol Badguy belongs Arc System Works**

 **Death Battle belongs to Screwattack**

 **Soundtracks belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Ragna vs Sol Badguy**

As Ruby and Weiss came back to the dorm room while talking about how cute and awsome Kirby was, Yang and Blake were waiting on the couch for their teammates. Yang has put the next Death Battle episode into the DVD player and had her hands behing her head with a satisfied look on her face. Blake was lightly rubbing the area where Yang has slapped her with a pain and discomfort look. If it wasn't for aura healing, she would have spent the next school day walking and sitting with a seering red hand print on her butt. As they all sat and the red leader hitting play, Blake flashes a glare at her partner. The faunus is gonna find a way to get her back for this.

* * *

(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)

Wiz: No anime tough guy trope is complete unless he has outrageous spiky hair, a sword that's clearly compensating for something...

 **Boomstick: And belts. Lots and lots of belts.**

This was enough to get the four heroes excited for this one. Especially for Ruby and Yang because of the mentioning of swords and hair. But overall the huntresses will have great interests in what these two strong looking fighters will bring to the fight.

Wiz: Ragna, the Bloodedge.

 **Boomstick: And Sol Badguy, the Flame of Corruption.**

"I have to admit, these two look and sound like very interesting and capable fighters." Weiss said with interests as she ate some popcorn.

"I bet even with our expectations high, we will be in constant awe of these two." Blake said as she grabbed some popcorn from Weiss.

"Oh boy I'm so excited I mean just look at these two. They look like they could be Hunters here on Remnant!" Ruby said given how they dress and carrying a weapon fit for a Huntsman.

"They may be tough but are also easy on the eyes." Yang said eyeing there handsome features.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle.

* * *

Ragna

The huntresses are first shown the main lore of the universe that Ragna (as well as Taokaka) hails from. Ruby got excited as this sounded like the stories she grew up on.

(*Cues: BlazBlue Calamity Trigger - Imperial Code*)

Wiz: Nearly a century ago, humanity was hunted to near-extinction by the fearsome Black Beast.

RWBY was shown the black beast in all of its glory. It is a monstrously massive creature composing of a hydra like monster with eight heads and is rampaging over a city like almost any giant monster would. It may seem cool but overall frightening to imagine if there was a grimm exactly like that on Remnant.

"Oh, my dust! Look at that thing!" Weiss shouted in shock in awe.

"Looks like this world has the "giant monsters that can wipe out humanity" problem too. Glad the grimm could never grow as big as these giant monsters and titans that we have been seeing." Blake said. The grimm on Remnant are already enough of a threat for humanity and faunus as they were pretty close to wiping out all of sentient life on Remnant if dust was never discovered.

"If this monster wasn't so violent and destructive, it would be pretty cool to see him fight godzilla." Yang said with a smile.

"Yeah, but I can't help but feel sorrow for all of those people that were killed by that thing in despair." Ruby said with slight sadness but was able to get over it. Death comes in many forms: War, disease, crime, disasters that happen in random series of events that will lead up to it by either luck, choice or both. Ruby was still able to show interest in the background lore. The girls couldn't help but agree the black beast may look cool but is also frightening if they saw it for real.

Wiz: Fortunately, six brave heroes slayed the monster and saved mankind with the discovery of Ars Magus, an energy created by the fusion of science and magic that now most people are able to use as a power source.. The remains of humanity was reorganized under an oppressive government called the Novus Orbis Librarium..or N.O.L., or people just call it the Library to make things easier.

RWBY smiled at hearing this. The mentioning of this Ars Magus being used to help stop the world destructive Kaiju sounding very similar to how the first hunters and huntresses were able to use dust to fend off the onslought of the grimm and is also magic in nature and is scientifically applied to power everything on Remnant.

"Awesome. I kind of wanna know who these heroes are." Ruby said with a bright attitude. Weiss and Blake were also curious.

"These guys without a doubt would have to be cool and badass to be able to take down that monster." Yang boasted. "Makes me wish that one day after we graduate Beacon, we would be awesome enough to slay a grimm that is high up the food chain if you catch my drift." Yang said with her roommates agreeing to the idea. The four heroes on the couch were able to kill the giant nevemore during their initiation but are hoping one day, they will go up against a greater catch than that which would be enough to have them praised.

The girls have also caught on to the detail of an oppressive government now being in control.

"What? After they finally defeated the Kaiju, instead of the world enjoying a time of peace, it is now under the control of a fascist regime?!" Ruby hollered with her arms raised and a frown "If it's not one thing, it's another."

"No doubt the people that created the N.O.L. thought they could take advantage of the chaos and assume total control thinking no one would oppose them." Blake said with a glare.

"Of course. Good thing it wasn't like that with Remnant. Sure we've had a few wars but the four kingdoms are now at peace and each are governed by a fairly elected council." Weiss said.

"Nah, I really don't pay attention to that kind of stuff." Yang waved off. Politics isn't really her think. She would cross remote areas and ocreans for the adventure but she would not cross the street to vote. That's how much she cares about that sort of thing.

"Teh, easy for you to say." Blake muttered. "U-umm, I agree. That is something we huntresses don't have to worry about when all is expeted of us is to fight grimm." Blake muttered the first part but then pretended to agree with her partner. People like Yang or Ruby's lives were never really affected by political issues.

Wiz: Until one man decided to rise up. Ragna the Bloodedge.

RWBY sees Ragna. He is a young adult with white spiky hair and heterochromic eyes, his left eye being green and his right being red. He wears a vibrant red sleeved jacket with two long thin tails hanging from the back. Under it is a black oriental style shirt with two red belts. He also has two large belts worn loosely around his waist and two more belts strapped in an X pattern on his back. He wears a pair of black gloves with a red shell on the backs of the hands. He wears a black hakama and steel-toed red boots.

The girls couldn't help but notice that Ragna was good looking, even with that serious look that he always seems to adorn on his face. Weiss couldn't help but think it reminded her of her sister a little. Seeing as how she is beautiful yet caries herself with a strict and commanding manner in her military setting with Atlas.

"Mmmm~ With a face like that, I would have no problem with the stern look and attitude. Now if only he wore a little, less~" Yang said with a seductive smirk.

(*Cues: BlazBlue Calamity Trigger - Rebellion*)

 **Boomstick: Baggy pants, giant sword, brooding personality. Ragna has tragic back-story awritten all over him.**

Wiz: I'd actually go with gruesome.

The huntresses had a slight feeling Ragna would have another sad origin like a good amount of earlier combatants. And how the hosts have stated, it would probably make some of the other ones look like they should be grateful.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 6'0.8" / 185 cm**

 **Weight: 172 lbs / 78 kg**

 **Blood type: B**

 **Alias: The Grim Reaper, Man of the Blue, Centralfiction**

 **Frequent dine and dasher**

 **Bounty: 90,000,000,000 platinum dollars (RWBY was flabbergasted)**

 **His foul mouth gives the Angry Video Game Nerd a run for his money (Ruby and Yang were well aware how angry a gamer can get)**

 **Has a crippling fear of ghosts (RWBY questioned in concern the seriousness of this)**

* * *

Wiz: As a young child, he and his siblings, Jin and Saya were confined in an experimental facility as lab rats.

The huntresses already felt a good amount of sympathy of Ragna and his siblings enduring this type of treatment. Blake would've felt rage if one day she found a fellow faunus or phew being treated the same way after all these attempts of faunus trying to co-exist with everyone else.

 **Boomstick: Bummer. What were they trying to do?**

Wiz: Well, turns out that Ragna, Jin and Saya were the first artificial humans made.

 **Boomstick: How?**

Wiz: No one knows.

"An artificial human? I'm not sure if that sounds cool or uncanny." Ruby said with a baffled look. Her sister and friends could agree with mixed opinions of how Ragna came to be. At least he wasn't alone. Though they figured this is only the beginning as more tragic events will come at Ragna's way.

Wiz: The important thing here is they were rescued by a talking cat named Jubei, who also happened to be one of the six heroes as well as the most feared warrior on the planet.

RWBY was really intrigued about learning who one of the six heroes who turned out to be a normal sized cat which surprised the huntresses. They figured he must be wise and powerful. Blake smiled with pride and hopes to learn more about him.

"Wow, first Kirby being small yet very strong, now Jubei." Weiss said with a surprised look. "Guess size really doesn't matter when it comes to being able to fight.

"Like the hosts have said before, fighters comes in all shapes and sizes." Blake said with a smirk

"And I am certainly liking the shape and sizes of these two in this episode." Yang said in a flirty voice.

"Oh Yang, please don't be like Boomstick!" Weiss pleaded with a palm placed on her face.

"What? It was only a throwback joke. You gotta admit that was a good one." Yang said with a grin.

"Well, Ragna is pretty handsome." Weiss muttered.

Wiz: Aaaand also the progenitor of the Kaka tribe.

This completely caught the huntresses by surprise.

"No way, he is the one that Taokaka and her people were genetically created from?" Blake asked with interests. RWY was just as fascinated of learning this.

Wiz: However, things took a darker turn when Ragna's sister Saya grew very sick with a fever.

"Saya became close to dying of illness, didn't she?" Ruby guessed with concern. She is already thinking that Ragna would've been desperate to save her then some dark, sinister and powerful being offered him a deal that would save her sister but something bad will happen to him in return.

"It actually is possible to die from a fever." Weiss said

Yang shuddered at this greatly as it brought back memories of a few months before going away to Beacon, she came down with a fever. Being bored from having to stay in bed was bad enough but then Ruby tried to help her by coming to her bedside and had her eat a bowl of green goop that she made thinking it would make Yang feel better. It ended up giving her some nasty side effects: projectile vomiting and some serious watery bowel movements. It wasn't pretty...it did get rid of the bacteria that caused the fever though but still it is something she made Ruby swear to take that story to her grave.

Wiz: Ragna took Saya under his wing, but their younger brother Jin was irritated that Ragna was not spending more time with him.

The girls were still waiting for the fireworks of Ragna's gruesome background story to go off. They are feeling the suspense of what has happened to him that made him who he is now.

 **Boomstick: So then one day when Ragna went to get a pale of water for his sister, a maniacal hipster villain named Yuki Terumi who was also one of the six brave heroes showed up out of nowhere, gave Jin a sword that drove him mad, burned down the orphanage, killed Ragna's foster mother and took away both Saya and Jin.**

RWBY gasped in shock. They were saddened at how Ragna had everything taken from him. Now they growled in hate at this Yuki Terumi. They were glad to find out he turned out to be a villain before they praised him as a hero that slayed the Black Beast.

Wiz: For some reason, Saya's body was chosen to be a vessel for Izanama, the goddess of death as well as the Imerator of the N.O.L.

The huntresses see what was to become of Ragna's sister as she is no under control of the Imperator. Yang hoped no one would try to do the same to Ruby or else she would knock all of his teeth out and break their arms. Ruby ended up holding her sisters hand while watching in sorrow.

"This, this is just terrible for Ragna and his family. Now his sister is gonna be possessed by an evil goddess?!" Blake said with a bit of venom in her voice.

"All because of that Yuki Terumi scoundrel!" Weiss cursed through gritted teeth. The girls as of now added him to the list of people that they despise for their evil deeds seen on DEATH BATTLE.

 **Boomstick: Oh and Jin ended up impaling Ragna through the chest, and then cut off his arm for good measure and left him to die.**

The girls look on in horror as a young Ragna lay prone on the ground in pain from the fatal chest wound. Being impaled anywhere on the body is a very painful experience that they do not want to feel for themselves. As if that wasn't awful enough, now his right arm gets cut off with a good amount of blood spilling out. RWBY just sat in silence at this horrible and tragic event. This brough tears to Ruby's eyes while WBY were actually tearing up themselves. They actually took a minute to mourn for Ragna's past and continued on with the episode.

 **Boomstick: Hehe, glad I don't have brothers or sisters that will screw up my life.**

"Yeah, maybe it's because your life is screwed up by itself as it is!" Weiss mocked with her friends laughing.

(*Cues: BlazBlue Calamity Trigger - Queen of Roses*)

 **Boomstick: Moving on for sanity's sake, Ragna would've been done for until an omniscient time-traveling pig-tailed vampire descended from the heavens.**

Once Ruby got a look at the vampire girl, They became stunned since she looks like a little to a lot like someone in there very dorm room. RBY slowly turned their heads to Weiss who was also mind boggled. After Weiss' friends turned their eyes from the elegant gothic princess like figure on the screen to the elegant snow princess like figure sitting right there with them a few times until one of them broke the surprised moment.

"Weiss! I didn't know you were a vampire!" Ruby childishly reprimanded while pointing to the screen.

"Ruby! How can that be me when I am sitting right here?" Weiss scolded her leader.

"Weiss, I would give you an entire two months worth if my allowance if you spend a day in Vale dressed up like that with the same colored hair, pigtails and everything." Yang bargained.

"Yeah, do it Weiss, I'll chip in with my allowance too! Ruby chanted thinking Weiss would look adorable with the image change.

"Even if I agree to it, how are you two gonna be able to pass our weapons test run presentation without being able to buy dust rounds for your weapons?" Weiss reminded them like the good teammate and friend that she is. (Mainly beacause since this assignment is also a group project, her score would be affected as well.) Though she would consider under a condition if she could think of one.

"You two do kinda look alike. You and her would probably have a lot in common." Blake said making it sound like a complement. Weiss was once again at a loss of words how much resemblance there could be between them.

 **Boomstick: Being the vampire that she is, she bit him which actually saved his life, snapped her fingers, magiced him a new arm, and left. No, no. Don't think. Just accept.**

The girls were both shocked and relieved at how Ragna was saved by the supernatural girl as Ragna's new arm is now made up of what seems to be some kind of black mystical energy which was also what caused his right eye to turn red. RWBY especially Weiss wish to learn more about the mysterious girl. She must be very powerful to grant Ragna such a power.

* * *

 **AZURE GRIMOIRE**

 **Gives Ragna virtually unmatched control over seither (This made RWBY interested)**

 **Absorbs the soul of its target (This awed the girls)**

 **Augmented by the Idea Engine:**

 **-Acquired from the dying A-No.11**

 **-Adds the ability to create a force field**

 **-Can activate Blood Kain without losing his life force**

 **Turned Ragna's right eye red when it bounded with him (Made Yang remember Neo and her mismatched colored eyes which angered her)**

 **Doubles Ragna's attack power**

* * *

Wiz: Surprisingly still conscious and apparently an expert of things that never happened before, Ragna instantly recognized his new appendage as a Azure Grimoire, a piece of the Black Beast which Ragna can use to manipulate Seithr. Seithr is a radioactive energy left behind by the Black Beast all over the world.

The huntresses remembered hearing about seithr from Taokaka's episode and learned how it people in the Blazblue world can use it to enhance their abilities and perform powerful attacks similar to aura except aura is generated from the person's soul.

"Wow, so that is how Seithr was made. What do you think people are able to do with it?" Ruby asked excitingly.

"So killing the black beast not only saved the remaining human population, but also left behind an energy traveling through the air that grants some sort of power huh." Yang deduced.

"Well, they said it is radioactive as well. It must be a harmful substance if too much of it is absorbed. Maybe only a few people are able to use it without harm. Kind of like aura poisoning but that is a rare case." Weiss said

"Tao is one of those people due to her genetics being able to withstand the harmful effects of seithr." Blake added.

 **Boomstick: Like magic.**

Wiz: Well no. Magic is totally different.

 **Boomstick: But it lets him do magic-type stuff...**

Wiz: Yes...

That got the girls a little confused. They notice how Ragna is using the Azure Grimoire to create some sort of glyph and form a blue aura to unleash powerful attacks. It did look magic but in this world, it is seithr. It is actually hard to understand by try to listen. They are actually excited to see what he is able to do with the Blue Grimoire.

(*Cues: Black And White - BlazBlue Chrono Phantasma*)

 **Boomstick: Ooo... kay! Well after missing out on the maiming and resurrection of Ragna, Jubei the cat ninja returned and decided to teach him the ways of combat.**

"Yay, Jubei returned to train Ragna to fight and use the Azure Grimoire." Ruby cheered

"Not only did he save him, he also decided to train him despite his status as the most powerful warrior when Ragna didn't seem to be anyone important, he really has made an impact on Ragna's life." Weiss said. She wishes to do the same with the lower people when she takes command of the S.D.C.

"Kind of like how uncle Qrow saved us that one time and later on, ends up training you sis." Yand said while giving Ruby a "soft" tap on her back."

"Yeah, I mean uncle Qrow is pretty much the best scythe weilder in all of Remnant, Not many people have the honor of getting trained by a legend like him." Ruby said with an innocent chuckle. "...Ow by the way"

"Jubei no doubt made Ragna a very skilled fighter, It is one thing to have raw power but without training and skill to weild it, there WILL be an enemy that can exploit that." Blake said while admiring Jubei being willing to pass on his skills and experience to Ragna.

Wiz: Where the hell was he before? No one knows.

 **Boomstick: Probably destroying someone's furniture or pissing in their shoes.**

Blake got her blood boiled and her hands balled up into fists at this, not only did Boomstick make a racist comment to cat people like herself but also insulted a great hero and mentor that she began to admire. The other girls had mixed reactions but could agree with their faunus friend on that.

* * *

 **MOVE SET**

 **Hell's Fang: (Yang liked this)**

 **-Dashes in with a seither enhanced punch**

 **Inferno Divider:**

 **-A rising leap slash using his sword**

 **Gauntlet Hades:**

 **-Downward strike powered by seither**

 **Dead Spike: (Similar to Winter's summonings)**

 **-Summons the jaws of the Black Beast**

 **Blood Kain:**

 **-Boosts speed, power, and soul draining ability**

* * *

Wiz: Through his training, Ragna's control over Seithr became practically unmatched.

Though there are characters that draw their power from the same source, it doesn't necesserily mean that they are all equal in power and skill. Some could be more trained than the other or more talented in using that said power.

Wiz: He can form various parts of the Black Beast in such as the hands and mouths combat

"He can make summons too, I'm actually impressed with the monster that he is able to summon. He has earned even more of my respect." Weiss said in admiration. Though she also sighed in slight jelousy not only haven't learned to summon temporary allies yet, but also seeing combatants that are able to summon creatures more ferocious than the grim and knights her and her sister can summon.

Wiz: Transform his own arm into razor-sharp claws, create shield barriers,

"Looks like he's another character that has multiple semblane like abilities." Yang said as she crushed a soda can and let out a small burp.

"Definately gives him versatility." Blake said with Weiss nodding in agreement.

Wiz: Or drain the soul of his foe through his strikes.

With each hit, Ragna's punches and kicks are enveloped with a dark purplish aura transfered from his Grimoire are to cause even more damage to his enemies both physically and spiritually. RWBY finds that interesting but also felt a little concern if he does that to everybody wether they are good or evil.

"Does anyone on Remant have the ability to drain peoples' auras?" Ruby asked.

" I don't think so. If it is a possible semblance, the professors would've had a curriculum set up about fighting someone who could do that." Weiss said

"Well if there is a chance that there is someone on Remnant that has that ability, We would have to keep our distance and rely on using our dust ammo to take him out. It would pretty much be the same strategy against someone like Rogue or Luigi in his negative zone." Blake said.

"Well we can always ask a veteran Hunter like my Uncle or one of the professors if it is possible to face something like that. Maybe they would give us some tips if there is ever gonna be a time if that happens." Ruby said before taking a sip of her smash cola.

"Hope for the best, prepare for the worst I guess." Blake said.

"Or in my case, just go with the flow." Yang said nonchalantly with smirk

 **Boomstick: But if he needs more power, more defense, and more... soul-sucking, he can crank these up to 11 with his Blood Kain form. And with the Idea Engine, he can use this power boost without the risk of putting strain on his health.**

In this state, Ragna is surrounded by a dark aura radiating off of him and whenever he moves, he leaves a small trail of a dark shadow.

"If only there is a way to be able to keep on using our semblances without the risk of being drained ourselves." Yang said.

"Yep, if there is a place that I want to get to, I can dash all the way over there without tiring out at all!" Ruby said with a boastful gesture. "I might never even need a drivers license."

"Or maybe I can freeze an entire city block and not even feel one bit of strain." Weiss agreeing to the idea. One time when Winter was her age, she wanted to see how much area she can cover in ice and did so out on a clear meadow. Weiss saw it and was amazed at how much area her sister was able to cover. They estimated it was a around the same area as a city block but Winter still ended up passing out from how much it drained her aura.

Wiz: Upon completing his training, Jubei bestowed upon him his red coat and a deadly blade called Blood-Scythe.

The Blood-Scythe (despite the name) is a large single edge sword with a frame that is black as well as the handle with red linings along it. It definitely seems like a weapon fit for a Huntsman. Ruby had sparkles in her eyes and was giddy just by looking at it.

* * *

 **BLOOD SCYTHE **

**Mostly used as a sword**

 **Can be extended for increased melee range**

 **Ragna's seither can be channeled into it (Huntsmen can channel their aura into their weapons too)**

 **Has the ability to drain an opponent's soul (RWBY had mixed opinions at this)**

 **During Ragna's Astral Heat, sword transforms into a scythe with a red blade (Ruby fangirled at this)**

 **Weapon's origin unknown**

* * *

 **Boomstick: This baby can extend for stabbing strikes and like the Azure Grimoire, slowly drains the souls of its victims upon contact.**

"So now he has TRIPLE the soul draining power with the Grimoire, Blood Kain, and the sword. That would give any Hunter or Huntress a run for their lien if they knew that." Blake said with a surprised look.

"That would mean fighting him is no walk in the park…..or day at the beach or whatever they would say" Yang waved off.

"I get what you two are trying to say. If he can also attack the soul, it is highly possible that he can not only harm our physical bodies but also our auras would probably not last a minute." Weiss said. This means Ragna could be one of those characters that can make short work of people that possesse the ability to use aura generated by their souls.

Ruby was too dazed looking at Ragna's sword. Speaking of which, one of the girls was about to point out why it is called a scythe when it clearly looks like a sword.

 **Boomstick: And before you point out that it's clearly a sword and not a scythe, it can do this.**

RWBY witnesses Ragna perform his Astral Heat, which causes Blood-Scythe to transform into a Scythe with the blade being formed by a blood red energy. Ragna goes berserk, unleashing a massive combo of brutal scythe swings before transforming the Blood-Scythe into a black hole-like void of darkness that rips an opponent apart; to conclude the attack, Ragna reclaims his sword and performs one final stab that causes the target's physical form to disintegrate into nothing and completely annihilates their soul, leaving only a trail of black seithr feathers floating in the air.

After that display of power, the huntresses were left speechless and it took around ten seconds for the girls to finally react in different ways.

"I, LOVE THIS GUY!" Ruby shouted with her fists raised in the air. This might as well make him a scythe wielder like Qrow and herself.

"Yyyyeeeahh, I don't think he is someone I would wanna fight." Blake said with a slight pale look. That attack move seemed very devastating. It would make a Hunter or Huntress seem too out of place in his capabilities with a semblance like that.

Weiss without taking her eyes off the screen, casually grabbed her drink, took a sip, then spitting it out of surprise and awe. A move like that could kill you twenty times over. Yang just thought that was hardcore in an awesome kind of way. He is just another badass to add to the increasing list.

(*Cues: Nemesis Horizon - BlazBlue Chrono Phantasma*)

 **Boomstick: Ragna's angsty rage took him on a world tour of single-handed government smashing, earning him the nickname the Grim Reaper.**

RWBY were really impressed of Ragna being able to stand up to the N.O.L. even if he was doing it all by himself. Though they do feel slight pity since that tragic day made him more than likely keep to himself instead of finding allies. But they still admire his determination.

"He must have quite the boogeyman notoriety if people refer to him as the Grim Reaper." Weiss said with a smile.

"All those who abuse their power against the innocent shall fear the Bloodedge! Ragna, The Grim Reaper!" Ruby dramatically said as if she was 'spreading the word.'

"Drama queen." Weiss said

"Says the girl that breaks down after having her forces wiped out in a game of four kingdoms." Blake pointed out

"Hey if I can't command an army to victory against invading forces, how will I be able to take control over a multi billion lien Dust mining company." Weiss asked nervously. "I mean, I can't think about what goes on now but gotta think about tomorrow as well, only with focus will you be able to-HAY!" Weiss was cut off from her rambling from Yang giving her a wet willy.

"Trying to watch the awesome show of badass characters fighting here drama queen." Yang answered with a grin with Blake chuckling. Weiss puffed her cheeks in annoyance.

Wiz: Which has led to him racking up an unprecedented bounty of 90 billion platinum dollars.

"WHAT?!" The four huntresses shouted in complete shock with their eyes seemingly popping out of their sockets and jaws looking like they are just hanging by a thread.

"One man. ONE MAN! Is worth that much." Weiss asked a while having trouble believing it. The price on his head is worth more-... **A LOT** more than her fathers company. It would be enough to end world hunger.

"I'm gonna be the one to do it this time." Blake calmly said. Then without taking her eyes off the screen, she grabs her soda, drank it then spit it out of shock.

"He has been THAT much trouble to the Library!?" Ruby exclaimed with her hands on her cheeks.

"Man the Library really don't play around with overdue books." Yang jested

 **Boomstick: Man, I could buy whole butt loads of beer with that**

"Teh, Boomstick just might as well have them pay him in beer." Weiss said "More than likely that is where the money is gonna go anyway." RBY laughed because it would be true.

 **Boomstick: I mean seriously, look at him walking around town in broad day light. How has someone not tried to bag him already?**

"Yeah, shouldn't he be worried about seeing someone spotting him a raising alarm to the authorities? Cause that is like seeing an Beowolf riding a bicycle down the street while waving to people in a friendly manner instead of seeing it trying to maul you to death like they always do and nobody around is even acknowledging it." Ruby compared with a laugh just thinking about it. WBY couldn't help but laugh at the thought either. It would just be silly and ridiculous.

"That is something you would never see a grimm do." Weiss said with a little smirk.

"Would it make him a real grimm?" Yang asked

"Hehe, you and your little fantasy world Ruby." Blake said.

Wiz: Well thanks to Ars Magus, he is able to conceal his appearance so no one would likely notice him.

Blake was intrigued by this the most. She some what wishes she could do this and be able to hide her ears from public eyes so she doesn't have to walk up to people who will more than likely discriminate her for being a faunus. She is not yet ready to reveal to the whole world that she is a faunus yet.

"There isn't a type of dust that let's you do that." Weiss pointed out.

"How many uses does Ars Magus have?" Ruby asked.

Wiz: That and also his picture on the bounty poster may be, a little….inaccurately drawn.

The girls couldn't help but laugh at how his face doesn't look anything like the drawing which is kind of ugly. They even laugh more at seeing Ragna react to the drawing when Taokaka shows him the poster.

 **Boomstick: But it's not like absolutely nobody has ever tried to claim the bounty. Many bounty hunters and vigilantes have tried to go after him but ultimately get sent back on their backs.**

"Jeez, with a bounty like that, people would think to do some research on him before even trying to confront him. It's kind of idiotic going up against someone with out knowing what he can do." Weiss deduced. Like all smart fighters, she prefers to know anything she can about her oppanants.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Accelerated healing factor**

 **Extremely high pain tolerance: (Yang was impressed)**

 **-Taken many impale wounds through vital organs**

 **-Sacrificed his left arm showing zero pain**

 **Punched a crater into a wall with his non-Azure Grimoire hand (Yang was also impressed while Ruby shuddered at a memory of seeing Yang doing so out of anger.)**

 **Defeated the gigantic anti-Black Beast bio-weapon, Take-Mikazuchi (RWBY was awed at this)**

 **Can defeat Murakumo Units without using his Azure Grimoire (Ruby couldn't help but notice these Murakumo Units are using flying swords similar to Penny)**

 **More than willing to take on an army in a gladiator like arena (RWBY admired his courage)**

* * *

 **Boomstick: And sooner or later, nobody wanted to piss him off. We're talkin' about a guy who treats getting knocked though solid concrete as an inconvenience, has survived multiple impalings through the chest,**

"Wow, he IS pretty tough." Ruby exclaimed wide eyed. Many hunters and huntresses can take getting hit through a concrete wall but not many can shrug off being impaled, let alone through the chest.

"That vampire bite no doubt gave him the ability to heal." Blake said

"Does that mean if a bat faunus bit me, would I be able to heal without my aura?" Yang asked/quipped

Blake turned her head to her partner and gave her a flat look before simply saying, "No….It doesn't." Normally Blake would get annoyed with those kinds of questions but she has known Yang long enough that she is just being herself. And is most likely gonna have to live with it for the next few years they have left at Beacon.

 **Boomstick: Took out hundreds of armed officers without breaking a sweat.**

"Hundreds of armed officers?!" Ruby said with a bit of excitement but was also stunned.

"Most if not, any Hunter or Huntress would most likely get overwhelmed by those kinds of numbers!" Weiss said in shock.

"Yet Ragna is another character that can defeat an army with ease." Blake said with wide eyes.

 **Boomstick: And obliterated an entire street with a single one-hand sword strike.**

RWBY watches Ragna with his activated Grimoire swing his sword and it creates a large and deep fissure all the way down the street.

"Not even Yatsuhashi can create a trench 'that' big." Weiss said.

"I wish I can punch the ground hard enough to create a hole that big." Yang said as she took a sip from her Orange Mist Soda, she would have to take a lot of hits if she wants to split the earth.

"I think it's safe to say he's another powerhouse that is leagues above us." Blake added

"I am so adding him to my list of favorites!" Ruby fangirled. She wished that there were stories about him that she can read about when growing up.

Wiz: Ragna is referred to as some as the most powerful man in the world, but he's also known as a risk-taker with a short temper.

The huntresses would've figured that out with the serious face that he always has unlike Yang. Most people, especially guys would think she has a soft and cheerful nature with that wide smirk plastered on her face. But when someone pulls out one strand of hair off her head or any other ridiculous reason, she goes berserk and makes you wish you just left her alone.

 **Boomstick: And despite being trained by the most dangerous kitty cat in the world, Ragna's obviously nowhere near Jubei's level of skill, who terrifies even the deadliest villains of the series like Yuki Terumi.**

"What!? Jubei is that powerful!?" Ruby and Weiss asked in shock and surprise.

"*Whistle* He is one cat you don't wanna mess with." Yang said. "Again, size really doesn't matter when it comes to being able to fight."

Blake is really liking this. She really wishes she could see Jubei in action. Her friends wish to see what badass things Jubei is able to do.

Wiz: But after all's said and done, Jubei left Ragna with a dire warning: never think of the Azure Grimoire as your own.

 **Boomstick: Which is kind of bullshit. I mean its attached to him, so I'm pretty sure he's got dibs.**

"Must be some words of wisdom from the wise and powerful." Ruby said with curiosity.

"It is kind of a tricky thing to think about it. He is able to use it for his own power but it sounds like something he shouldn't be too reliant on." Yang said. Weiss and Blake gave Yang a surprised look that she was able to come up with that.

"Wow Yang, never thought your mind was able to come up with that." Blake responded.

"Well our uncle always talked to me and Rubes in riddles sometimes." Yang answered.

"Yeah, Uncle Qrow is hard to understand sometimes. Never could figure out why he prefers to work alone when on missions." Ruby added while chewing on some popcorn.

Wiz: Well he does, but if he loses control over it, it can transform him into the Black Beast itself.

"Wait what?!" The girls said with their eyes shooting at the screen.

"Wait, so the Azure Grimoire has the danger of turning him into another Black Beast?!" Weiss asked in shock.

The girls notice how the Blazblue is consuming him and Ragna is struggling to contain it while he tells his allies to run before the Beast comes out.

"That is definitely too big of a risk to use that power if it turns you into a giant mythical kaiju that just destroys and destroys and destroys without rhyme or reason." Yang said with a hint of fear.

"Poor Ragna." Ruby said in sympathy. She couldn't imagine how awful it would feel to unintentionally hurt someone after transforming into a terrible creature.

* * *

 **THE BLACK BEAST **

**Entirely composed of seither**

 **Can travel underground in a mist form**

 **Can project remnants of itself (Similar to Sun Wukong's Semblance)**

 **Immune to conventional attacks**

 **Causes Ragna to suffer memory loss**

* * *

 **Boomstick: The Black Beast can duplicate its heads, infect the entire world with seither poisoning, take several nukes without a scratch and can even fight for an indefinite amount of time.**

The girls felt even more frightened of knowing this. This is yet again another creature that they could never stop. They have been seeing a lot of characters that go up against monsters and enemies far worse than the grim or the White Fang. However, since those two are the only things that threaten the inoccent, as long as they have the ability to defend the people of Remnant from threats such as those, then they are more than contempt with there extend in their capabilities.

"Damn, to think that it had to take insanely powerful people like Jubei, Terumi and those other four heroes to slay a kaiju when nukes couldn't even scratch it. This is definitely has to be another world filled with people that are just beyond any of us." Weiss said with an interested look.

"Yeah, I bet some of these people could take on an entire army of grim without even flinching." Yang remarked.

Wiz: In fact, Ragna was the original Black Beast, sent back in time after falling into a magic cauldron. The two were somehow separated and did battle in the past.

"What?! So this whole thing happened because of him?" Blake exclaimed.

"A magic cauldron, does he mean the ones that witches use?" Weiss questioned.

"So he became the center of it all huh, I wonder what it would be like if you lived in a world where everything revolves around you and you take the spotlight of the story the majority of the time." Ruby thought out loud with a thinking pose in total innocence.

Wiz: These events would repeat themselves in a 100 year timeloop until this chick saved Ragna from falling into that cauldron, stopping the Black Beast from appearing in the past in the first place.

RWBY started to understand that a bit. They are starting to wonder what these cauldrons were and what purpose did they serve.

 **Boomstick: But if the Black Beast never went back in time, then it never would've created Seithr, and everything in BlazBlue shouldn't exist as we know it. So how in the hell does that work?**

Wiz: Well in Blazblue, there is a thing called the Phenomenon Intervention. Basically there is a certain event that will dictate what happens next out of endless possibilities but if you went back in time and change it, you don't erase what happened before but cause a shift and change the outcome the future but not the past…odd isn't it?

"I see so even if Ragna never went back in time and became the Black Beast, it still would've existed and all the events would follow until Ragna ends up being saved from falling into the cauldron. That is when things change." Blake explained.

"There is no telling what will happen from every little thing we do. The future really is filled we different possibilities whether they are good or bad." Weiss added while in thought. What if she ended up training in Atlas to become a huntress instead of going to beacon.

"Yep, who's to say if I did give that carriage a tip, it wouldn't caused a huge disaster somehow." Ruby said with her child innocence.

"Or if I hadn't step on that bug, it's children wouldn't want to seek revenge for taking away their parent which would put your lives in danger too." Yang said with a fake scared look.

 **Boomstick: But no matter what the odds are, who or what he is fighting, the last thing he will do is back down. If you find yourself fighting the grim reaper, prepare to say bye bye to your soul.**

The huntresses see a chibi form of Ragna talking to a woman with pink hair and two tails. Ruby couldn't help but think Ragna looks so cute in that form. Blake couldn't help but wonder who that two tailed girl is. Just like Remnant, is this world also filled with people that have animal traits like the faunus?

 _Ragna: I'm the main character, and yet again, I get left in the dark! It's really starting to piss me off!_

* * *

"Did he just break the fourth wall?" Weiss asked with a tilted head.

"If he is also a character that breaks the fourth wall just like Deadpool who we ended meeting after his fight with Deathstroke then that would mean…." Suddenly Ruby's eyes sparkled and her tone changed pitch to that of the excited schoolgirl that she is. "…that he is gonna be coming here too!"

"Are you sure about that Rubes, we didn't even see him talking to Wiz and Boomstick." Yang trying to tell her. But instead of Ruby listening, she bounded to where she kept her Crescent Rose and loaded it up as well as make sure her scroll is charged so she is able to take pictures and videos to show to Uncle Qrow.

"Oh boy, I can't wait for us to compare weapons and ask for his autograph and see what else he can do with his Grimoire and what crazy things he has done in his world and comfort him on his tragic past…." Ruby kept on making up plans as she was making preparations for Ragna's 'supposed' coming.

WBY just sat there on the couch looking at the fiasco with a straight expression. "I seriously didn't think she could be this naïve. One day, that is going to have the wrong people take advantage of her." Weiss said while not taking her eyes off her somehow leader.

"Should we try to say something to her? Cause if you think about, even if Ragna does show up, I don't think he is someone you would wanna keep around because of the, "loose control and hurting people around thing." Blake said but has an amused look.

"I think Ragna is pretty cool. And I bet he does have a soft side beneath the tough exterior. And I'm confident that my baby sis can bring that out so just let her have that moment." Yang said. She finds it adorable to see her like this.

Then all of a sudden, their door gets knocked causing all four huntresses to turn their attention to it.

"*Excited gasp* Is that him?" Ruby asked with a little bit of a squeal with joy. Before her sister and friends can answer her question, she dashed over to the door and opened it only it was different red clad warrior that she wasn't quite expecting.

"Deadpool?!" Ruby answered with quite the surprised reaction.

" _Hi"_

Upon hearing that name and familiar voice, the rest of the girls a had a stunned look for a second before scrambling over to the door.

"You're back!" Yang said with a shocked look.

"Why are you here again?" Weiss asked while she was close to shouting.

"How did you get into Beacon without anyone noticing?" Blake questioned.

"How did you get the cafeteria to serve chimichangas?" Yang asked

"Can I have your autograph again? Zwei kind of ate the first one." Ruby asked while smiling sheepishly.

" _Oh don't mind me, I'm just here to break the news and tell you that Mr. Cool but Crude isn't coming so you won't end up just standing there waiting for someone that is not coming like that girl at the train station waiting for her true love like you see in those chick flicks."_

"And by "Mr. Cool but Crude", you mean Ragna?" Blake trying to clarify.

"What? But why?" Ruby seeming a bit let down.

" _Well, two reasons. One: At the end of the story, Ragna kind of erased himself from existence so not even people in his world will be seeing/ knowing him any time soon."_

"What, does that mean he is entirely forgotten as if he never existed?! " Ruby asked in complete shock.

" _Yeah pretty much. All for the greater good so all that terrible stuff will never happen again in that Blazblue world."_ Deadpool said with him pronouncing BlazBlue as Blaz Blue.

RWBY didn't know what to say to that. Not only did he sacrifice his entire existence in his world but nobody will remember him in their hearts for that heroic act. The huntresses now felt even more great sympathy for Ragna. They can't imagine if one of them were in a situation where they ended up doing the same thing if it was to save the world.

"It's kind of not fair for him, first he was created then was used for experiments." Ruby started

"Then has his life turned upside-down even more when that Terumi guy shows up and takes everything from him and suffers a near death experience." Yang said with a frown.

"Then lives a life of constant fighting by himself most of the time." Blake said with a sad look.

"Only to end up not being completely forgotten by everyone." Weiss finished. The girls now had their heads down in sadness of that kind of fate after all he has been through.

" _There, there come on girls, he may not have existed here but since you four along with anyone else that watches this, then he isn't really never forgotten." Deadpool said poetically._

RWBY felt better from hearing that. As long as some people such as them and likely JNPR, CFVY, SSSN and Penny have seen this, then he truly not forgotten.

"Wow Wade, I didn't think of you as the deep and touching kind-wh what the! Where did he go?" Weiss asked after the four of them turned to the door to notice he is no longer standing their. Then they heard the sound of a toilet being flushed coming from their bathroom. When the huntresses turn to the sound, the see the Mer with a Mouth walking out of it.

" _Ahh, much better. Sorry, had to pee."_

"And you just decided to use OUR toilet!" Weiss yelled "Did you even leave the toilet seat down?" Weiss demanded an answer but then had a look of dread "If I go in there and see that you haven't cleaned up after yourself, I AM GOING TO…okay I can't kill you but I WILL impale you with this (takes out Myrtenaster) so many times that,…you're gonna wish that I haven't impaled you with this so many times!" Weiss threatened. Yang actually wanted to see that and see how Deadpool would squeal from the pain like how he did in his fight against Deathstroke and see if Weiss would tire herself out.

 _"Uhhh, isn't Yang suppose to be the hot headed one? Speaking of hot, is your teacher Glynda seeing anyone by any chance?"_ Deadpool asked

Weiss seemed like she was about to throw a temper tantrum until Ruby placed hand on her partner's sword giving her the sign to lower her weapon then spoke to masked mercenary.

"Mr. Deadpool, would you go back in their and clean up after yourself and wash your hands pretty pllleeeeaase?" Ruby asked with a voice full of innocence, hands clasped together and giving him the heart melting puppy dog eyes.

 _"Dawwww, look how adorable that is; Look at her. How can anyone say no to that. If I get Wolverine over here can give him that look too? Alright I'll go back and wipe up after myself._

Deadpool goes back into the bathroom and in a few seconds, another toilet flush was heard then the regenerating degenerate walks back. Ruby grins in triumph.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Gylnda Goodwitch was currently sitting on her queen sized bed in her apartment while reading a novel titled: Prince Joe. Her sleeping attire consist of a white tank top and pink yuga pants that are both form fitting. All of a sudden she gets a feeling of suspicion, tension and slight dread as if her aura was sensing something out of the ordinary and starts looking around her room in a vigilant manner. She then slowly reaches for her scroll on her night stand and contacts a certain person.

"Headmaster, by any chance are you getting this feeling that something...odd is happening?...Or is it just me?"

* * *

Back to RWBY's dormroom.

"Tehehe, I can't believe that worked on him too, maybe you should try it sometime too Weiss." Ruby said happily.

"Oh please, I could've handled that myself." Weiss responded with a huff.

"And have blood spilled a lot in this room? Have you even thought about that?" Blake pointed out with a smirk forming. Before the heiress could reply, Deadpool then walks out of the bathroom with the sound of a toilet being flushed.

" _There happy now?"_

"He really is unpredictable." Blake muttered while not being sure if she should be standing with the heiress on how Deadpool just used the girls room without asking.

"So is there any chance Ragna would ever return?" Ruby asked with hope that her hero could still come back.

"… _No one knows….;)"_

"Well that is just uplifting." Weiss responded with a little groan.

"Okay so what's the other reason." Yang asked with a gaze.

 _"Well, that bit that you saw at the end with White Hair, Red Coat and big sword Number 1 when he was all small looking and saying that he knows that he's the main character of his series, that was just a side section that is not related to the actual story."_

"Wait what?" RWBY asked in confusion.

 _"Yeah, Blazblue does this thing where they make sketch comedy fiction within the fiction and has no bearing on the actual canon of the Blazblue story. I mean you girls should know, you do it too afterall."_

All of a sudden, RWBY is being seen in their chibi forms yet they don't see it for themselves.

"Okay now I'm confused." Blake said while scratching her head.

"Weiss, do you have any idea what he's talking about?" Yang asked while not talking her eyes off of the fourth wall breaker. "This guy is not making any sense." Weiss said while shaking her head.

"Sssssooooo, you're saying that there is chance Ragna will return?" Ruby asked with hope in her chibi eyes. Weiss yet again facepalmed with her tiny hand.

"Ruby! Fiction within fiction!" Weiss fumed through gritted teeth.

" _Man, these girls are quite the bunch aren't they reader?"_

"Who are you talking to?" Yang asked in confusion while looking in the direction that Deadpool was talking to. The huntresses were back to being seen as their normal selves. "Wait a minute, were you just doing that thing where you were talking to whoever is watching you? How do you do it? Do you just face a random direction and just pretty much talk towards that way? Uhh, hey! Whoever this is, I uhh,- I don't know what I can say. Can they even talk back? Am I doing this right? I'm Yang by the way! Annd, I'm….a huntress!" Yang said while giving the rocker gesture.

As the blonde boxer was trying to break the fourth wall, it looked like she was talking to no one. Ruby, Weiss and Blake just stared at her wondering if she has gone nuts or crazy.

"So let me get this straight, you can all the way over here from Oum knows where just to tell us this info?" Blake asked with a deadpanned look.

" _Well now that I have explained this to you, don't you four have a show to watch before things get too far off track?"_

"Oh, right, the Death Battles. Come on girls, we should get back to watching who Ragna will be fighting next." Yang said as she snapped out of her stupor of trying to talk to the reader.

"Alright then. We are gonna get going then Deadpool. Thanks for visiting. And thanks for the chimichangas by the way!" Ruby cheerfully parted

"Ugh, how does he handle eating that stuff, first time I've ever ate it and it was not sitting well. It was disgusting enough how you're suppose to eat it with your hands" Weiss muttered to herself with an embarrassed look while gently placing a hand on her stomach. She was so glad after brunch, everyone decided to leave for the day leaving her all alone in the dorm room before the spicy meal had its effect on her. During brunch, she was clearly enjoying the taste but wouldn't admit it. It is not something she would eat everyday. Also she somehow felt the calories going down to a certain area of her body. Making it one of the reasons she decided to "train on her swordsman ship" when it was mostly to work it off. She didn't ask her friends if it effected them too incase they would catch on to what happened to her. She really isn't open to talking about her body, even with her friends and sister.

" _No problem, It's always nice to play the Morgan Freeman and explain what goes on in a story, I better get going too, I'm suppose to do this thing with a guy named Cable X or something. Hopefully there's some sexy X babes along the way. See ya, nice school by the way. Very high class looking. It's kinda funny how hundreds of other students are living here too yet so far I've only seen just you four. It's like the writer was too lazy to have me interact with anyone else."_

"Okay who is this writer that you keep on talking about? Hey, oh wow he is already gone, I'm not even gonna ask how he did that. Oh well, we are definitely gonna be seeing him again if he is just gonna be popping in like that." Blake said.

The others nodded in agreement. They still wonder how Deadpool is able to get from his universe to theirs and wonder if they could do the same. They just shrugged it off for now and headed back to the couch to continue on with the episode.

The girls finally gave their thoughts about Ragna, to say that he is an interesting character would be an understatement. He has many qualities that make him stand out in his own way. Ruby without a doubt has made Ragna one of her most favorite characters. She mostly loves her red image and his weapon that is similar to her and her Uncle's and could relate to him in how they both had trouble being open minded on making friends. (For different reasons of course.) Also the red hooded girl couldn't help but feel another similarity between them, something to do with being the center of everything that is going on around them. Yang mostly likes his badass way of taking the law into his own hands and not let the rules tie him down and is always up for a fight. Weiss has shown great interest in his unmatched ability to use this seithr substance that she was happy to learn more about that lets him be able to summon creatures similar to her sister's summons and one day her's. Blake smiled at how he is a protégé to a cat being that is one of the greatest warriors to have existed. RWBY was fascinated by how there are many similarities between Remnant and the world that they've just seen. It was also heart wrenching of how messed up his childhood was and how he sacrificed his existence so the world would never fall into turmoil again. Also they didn't know what to make of his soul draining ability or how he loses control and turns into a giant monster that can wipe out the entire world. Both his and theirs if he was ever here.

* * *

The next fighter is another young handsome man with brown spiky hair, with brown hair with part of it tied in a ponytail going down is back and brown eyes wearing a tight that black undershirt with the top half covered by a red, sleeveless vest giving anyone an eye full of his muscular athletic body along and white jeans. He is sprorting a red headband that bears the words 'Rock You'. Another accessory is a belt with the buckle having the word 'FREE' on it. He also wears a pair of black fingerless gloves, red shoes, a drape of red cloth hanging down beneath his buckle and a multitude of belts, one tied around his left bare bicep, two around each thigh, two strapped on the back of each hand, one going around the bottom of his cut off vest, and several on around the 'Free' belt buckle.

Sol Badguy

(*Cues: Guilty Gear XX - Existence*)

Wiz: Way back in the year 2010, the discovery of magic forever changed the course of human history. Traditional electrical technology was eliminated for newer and environmentally friendly methods as well as eliminating an occurring threat found in man made electronics.

The four girls were once again looking and listening with great interests. Just like with the discovery of dust that is also a bit magic in nature and is now used to power everything as well as turn the tide in the struggle against the grimm. It would've been nice to do so before the dark creatures killed a good amount of people.

"Wow, this world already sounds like ours too!" Ruby said with a bit of joy.

"Yeah, now there are a good amount of worlds that are not so different from ours." Weiss said with interests.

Wiz: And after improving the planet with the use of magic, a certain world superpower called the "Gear Project" sought to use the unlimited energy of magic and improve mankind itself.

 **Boomstick: Oh hey, another super soldier project. Lemme guess, they injected this guy with some magic serum and it didn't really work out the way they wanted, but now he's a badass.**

Wiz: Well, the purpose was to evolve mankind as a whole, not just soldiers but close enough.

"Another story of a person getting infused with something that makes him superhuman huh? Well, at least Sol didn't seem to be physically frail before he got enhanced though like some of the others." Blake pointed out

"Or was a soldier that was chosen for this project either." Weiss added

"Not only that,but these people keep on making some wierd name for these experiments. Seiously, why is there a need to create a name for these kinds of things?" Ruby chastized, Why call it something like "Project: Rebirth" or "Weapon X Program"or "Spartan 2 Program?"Is it really neccesary?

"Are we positive that there is no need to enhance us Hunters n' Huntresses in any physical way that would make us even more badass?" Yang boasted. "We can even call it,.." Yang was trying to think of a name "Project: Mother Coconuts!" That caused her dormmates to giggle

"Mother Coconuts? That has to be the most rediculous name, let alone for a top secret scientific experiment funded by the government." Weiss said with narrowed eyes

Wiz: This man would emerge as the feared bounty hunter, Sol Badguy.

Sol seems like an awesome, cool badass to the huntresses. Yang couldn't help but notice something. Tall, tanned, handsome, brown hair, thick muscles, lots of belts, he almost looke exactly like someone she used to date. Their were some differences but mostly to Yang, Sol was a bit taller, longer hair with a nice touch with the ponytail. Hes was also a bit more muscular, much to her increasing delight. Seeing him resemble one of her past flame is making her bothered and hot. Ruby never met him because Yang never brought him over to their house for some reason so she wouldn't notice it.

 **Boomstick: So he's clearly the bad guy...**

Wiz: Actually he's the main hero of the story.

 **Boomstick: Well then why would they...**

"Oh No, he is too hot to be the bad guy." Yang said with a lewed smirk.

"Don't you mean 'a' bad guy?" Ruby questioning the grammer that her sister used as if it was really important. Yang responded with a stare which Ruby smiled sheepishly. From time to time Ruby would try to be the smarter of the two sisters by correcting her in certain things.

"Either way, looks can be decieving Yang." Blake responded

(*Cues: Guilty Gear XX Accent Core Plus - Launch Out*)

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 6'0" / 184 cm (Taller than Ren)**

 **Weight: 163 / 74 kg**

 **Real Name: Frederick**

 **Alias: The Flame of Corruption (Awesome to Yang of course)**

 **Favorite band: Queen**

 **Ironically Guilty Gear's main protagonist, despite the name (Ruby could relate, seeing as how her team is pronounced Ruby and she is conveniently the leader.)**

 **Has a degree in particle physics (Weiss was intrigued with his intelligence)**

* * *

Wiz: Before Sol's transformation, he was known as Frederick, a scientist tasked with leading the evolution project alongside with his love interest, Aria, and his good friend Asuka R. Kreuz.

Before the transformation, Sol had dark grey hair. Similar to Ozpin's a bit.

"Hmm, never would've imagined him being a scientist before being the bounty hunter that he is now." Ruby said. "Wait a minute, why would they make it a scientist's job to handle something that is magic related? Shouldn't it be a something that they would call up a wizard or a mage instead?"

WBY wasn't gonna lie. That is actually a good quetion. That is something that is gonna linger in their minds later on.

Wiz: But whether he agreed to or not, Asuka had Frederick become the prototype of this new super race, the Gears.

"Sounds like this action was forced on Sol." Weiss said.

 **Boomstick: But are they... guilty?**

Wiz: Oh hell yeah. After Frederick's transformation into a Gear, he abandoned the project and ran off, leaving Aria to die from tendinopathy

"Okay, that is definately tragic for both Sol and Aria." Weiss said with her teammates agreeing. They couldn't imagine how Sol mut feel after these miraculous events caused him to lose the woman he loved

Wiz:...Theeeennn she was turned into this thing.

The girls see what ended becoming of Aria after her supposed death. She seems to be voilent looking robotic android. They felt great concern over this. No doubt it negatively impacted Sol.

 **Boomstick: Oh. Wasn't expecting her to look like that, but not as much as I wasn't expecting the BLUE ROBO PENIS! Who even does that?!**

"BOOMSTICK! Please, I'm trying to eat my gummy grimms!" Weiss ranted, not wanting to envision the male reproductive organ while she is trying to eat her sugar free candy.

Yang imagined what it would be like if Weiss and Blake looked like as boys. No doubt they would still have the same personality with Blake being all quiet and reserve and Weiss being all high and noble but as boys. Probably the same as it is now but with less freedom of doing womanly things. Ruby was glad penny wasn't made to look anything like that. She didn't wanna either think about if penny herself has anything down there. Blake just had a passive look but was also creeped out how Boomstick look at it that way.

Wiz: She was likely created a to poor Sol by That Man.

 **Boomstick: Which man?**

(*Cues: Guilty Gear 2: Overture - The Man*)

Wiz: That Man.

RWBY sees what they guess is the villain by how he is dressed in a cloak that is covering his face from view as well as how he is levitating in a villainous fashion. What makes him look intimidating is how he spawns out of a fiery portal in mid air while floating down with a stoic pose.

 **Boomstick: I only see Sol Badguy-**

Wiz: No, no it's That Man.

"Okay but whats his name?" Yang asked in quick response.

"What is this, the pronoun game?" Blake asked with a mix of dry and undry humor.

 **Boomstick: It's just me and you here, Wiz.**

Wiz: Listen. The villain is That Man.

 **Boomstick: Sol Badguy's the hero and the villain?**

"Is he even listening why doesn't he try paying attention?" Weiss complained

Wiz: No, no, Asuka ended up becoming the villain and decided to call himself, That Man.

"Ohhhhh Sol Badguy's lab partner ended up becoming the villain." The huntresses said in unison as if they finally realized it.

"Out of all the names a villain can take up, he goes with one of the most bland names ever? That's as joking as if my dad just decided to go by Count Ravioli." Weiss said.

Wiz: After Sol ran away, his backstabbing friend Asuka swiped the Gear research, created an army of gears. And with the rusurected Aria now named justice: the first complete gear, the two of them started a crusade against humanity that lasted for a hundred years.

"Wait what?!" Ruby exclaimed. The other girls were just as shocked that Asuka a.k.a. That Man would do such a thing. Not only did he turn Sol's life upside down in one of the worst ways possible (even though it made him a super powered badass) he also started a war that no doubt led to the death of countless lives all because of him. They scowl in hate of him for this kind of scheme.

Wiz: Do you get it now?

 **Boomstick:...Hmmm, I might need a beer real quick to understand. Hold on just one sec.**

The screen pauses and goes gray as Boomstick slams the door off-screen.

"Wow, there is just no way he is this thick head." Ruby said with a laugh.

"How is he even the host of a show, let alone one where you hae to do some scientific research to determine the victor in a one on one fight?" Weiss questioned.

"I bet even Zwei or Cardin would understand better." Yang said with a smirk.

"At least he didn't overnuke it." Blake said with a slight amused look. "What would happen if That Man's real name was never revealed?"

(*Cues: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time - Windmill Hut*)

Some time later...

 **Boomstick: Okay, Frederick is now Sol Badguy who is the hero, Asuka is now That Man who is the villain. Lets move on.**

(*Cues: Guilty Gear - Death and Republic*)

Wiz: Sol had to maintain a human appearance to disguise his true Gear form. So he developed a special limiter headpiece to keep his own power at bay as well as cover the mark on his forehead indicating he is a gear.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who's afraid to reveal what what I am." Blake said. But they both use a nice accessory to cover it up. At least it adds some style to their appearance.

"Kind of like how some hunters and huntresses were smething that keeps their aura in check for those can't can't control it and end up quickly tired out." Weiss said.

"Plus if I had something notable like that mark on his forehead, I would wear something to cover it up too." Yang said

"Oh gee, thanks. Now I feel better." Blake responded with a glum look.

"Wait! No I didn't mean it like that! I meant if you were being hunted for who you are you would have to disguise yourself like how Ragna does with his bounty." Yang corrected herself.

"Oh, sounds reasonable." Blake said and dropped the subject. She hides her ears so she wouldn't be hunted down by the White Fang of course.

Wiz: As a Gear, Sol's aging was slowed to a near halt.

"Damn, so he gets to keep that beach bod for seamingly forever huh." Yang commented. "I bet it would be so awesome having eternal youth and look hot forever." Yang said in imagining being able to remaining flawlessly beautiful for decades to come.

Wiz: Allowing him more than enough time to develop his own fighting style.

"Well, the good thing about developing your own fighting style is that your moves will look alien to most opponents and have less chance to counter them with their own fighting styles." Weiss said with impression. Even though she was trained by some of the best instructors that her father could get, she still tries to create her own moves in her sword combat to give her even more options for both defense and offense.

 **Boomstick: Well whatever fighting style lets you punch fire, that's the one I wanna learn.**

"Alright! Another fire fighter." Yang chanted with a fist in the air. This guy is already another favorite to add to her list.

* * *

 **MOVE SET**

 **Gun Flame: (Yang and Weiss liked this)**

 **-Shoots fire projectiles from the ground**

 **-Commonly mistaken for "girlfriend" when called out**

 **Bandit Revolver:**

 **-A forward moving spinning kick**

 **Riot Stamp:**

 **-Spring off the wall and flies in foot first**

 **Volcanic Viper: (Yang also liked this)**

 **-Leaps upward, slashing with his sword**

* * *

 **Boomstick: His gun flame is a move a move where he sends a fiery wave popping out of the ground towards what ever poor bastard he fights.**

Yang squealed in joy of seeing that move. She is gonna try to find a way to do that with her ember celica along with her semblance. The other huntresses were also awed by this move. It would seem pretty effective against a group of grim.

Wiz: Most of his close range attacks are also fire enhanced like the bandit revolver, an axe kick that is good when he has the aerial advantage. The volcanic viper punch is a an uppercut while his riot stamp flies in off a wall with a fearsome flying kick.

"I am so gonna do all these moves when we go grimm hunting tomorrow!" Yang said with excitement.

"I have to admit, these moves do look impressive." Weiss said as she is eating a goliath shaped gummy grimm.

"Why is it a common thing for fighters to yell out their attacks?" Blake asked as she is one of those people that likes to stay silent and not give herself away allowing her opponent to see what she is gonna do that ruins the chance for a good strike.

 **Boomstick: As Sol wandered the Earth and learned of That Man's intentions with the help of his gear army, Sol decided to make an answer for that and put together a Gear-obliterating superweapon called OutRage.**

"A super weapon!" Ruby perked up with an exited gasp. She is on the edge of her seat and is hoping to hear what it can do.

Wiz: Which looks like the world's most complicated can opener... or next-gen Bop-It.

"Okay is that like the only image that they were able to find? Surely they could've done better than that!" Weiss complained while Ruby lost a bit of her excitement. Blake and Yang tried to tilt their heads to look at it in a different angle thinking they would see it better.

 **Boomstick: Turns out it was so powerful nobody could wield it... not even Sol. So he had to split it apart into eight pieces just to make it useable.**

"Aaawww" Ruby sighed in disappointment.

"Wow, that's gotta give you a pretty good idea how much destructive that weapon could've been." Yang said with wide eyed imagining what OutRage destructive capabilities are.

"Probably enough to shatter the planet in one shot if Boomstick put it that way." Blake said with a hint of dread thinking a weapon like that existed on Remnant.

"That is definitely something no country or kingdom should have. Not even a kingdom here." Weiss feebly said

"Perhaps it was for the best." Ruby said.

RWBY sees the too much power of a weapon get split into eight smaller weapons, each with a different elemental power: earth, thunder, fire, valley, heaven, wind, water, and mountain.

"At least they were able to divide it into more weapons that are no doubt still awesome!" Ruby said with her excitement returning. She also thought about what her and her teammates weapons would look like if all four of them were combined into a mega weapon of their own.

 **Naturally, he took the best piece for himself: the flame-enhanced Fireseal.**

"Hahaa! You see, I called it, even they agree that fire is the best out of all the elements!" Yang chanted with pride and is loving Sol even more for his preference of weapons that generates fire.

"If that is entirely true, then how come Charizard lost to Blastoise in their fight?" Weiss asked with a teasing smirk.

"Shut up! At least he did better than your Venusaur. Let alone Charizard wiping the floor with him." Yang said. Though the flame pokemon did lose, he is still the awesomest to the brawler. She still wishes he was big enough to ride on though.

 **I wanna fire seal, that'd be fuckin' sweet. Try and eat me now, orca whale. Fire seal!**

The girls laughed at that

"Sounds like Boomstick got into a bit of a tussle with the whale." Ruby said imagining if it was in the water or on land with the whale somehow being able to stand on it's tail fin and using his front fins to punch, slap, and grapple him like any human can. That idea made her laugh even more.

"How many animals did he end up having some crazy story with? First it was a raptor smashing his car, then punching a shark, then getting bombed by birds, trying to get his pet turtle to fly, now getting eaten by a whale?" Blake recalled with a giggle.

"Whats next? Fighting in a arena against various rodents that are armed with weapons and clad in armor?" Yang joked with a grin.

"Because it's Boomstick, I wouldn't care which blow hole he escaped out of." Weiss said a devious smile. She would've been rooting for the whale if she was watching that fight.

(*Cues: Guilty Gear 2: Overture - The Re-Coming*)

Wiz: Using Fireseal to its full potential, Sol defeated That Man's forces twice over.

No doubt these weapons that were used against the gears were very powerful weapons that would make theirs dinky in comparison.

 **Boomstick: And then he decided to upgrade the shit out of it with the Junkyard Dog Mark 3**

Sol's weapons is a uniquely designed sword with a rectangular blade with a red and white color scheme. The weapon can also generate fire as it's original name sake.

* * *

 **JUNKYARD DOG MARK III**

 **Made from the combination of two of the sacred treasures:**

 **-Fireseal (flame based magic)**

 **-Senga (light based magic)**

 **Further enhances Sol's flame attacks**

 **Can unleash a powerful spell called Saint Oratorio**

* * *

 **Boomstick: This baby can also double as a freaking cannon and adds even more power to his fire attacks. This guy must be in love with fire or something.**

And just like a weapon on Remnant, it has secondary function that transforms into a long range cannon that resembles a gas lighter that fires intense flame magic rounds. Ruby just marveled at the beauty of the weapon's design.

"This guy, is an artist. If he opened up his own weapon shop here on Remnant, I would spend so much time there, I would probably end up living there." Ruby said with a day dreaming look.

"Looks like Sol is another guy that treats his weapon like it's apart of him. Kind of like us and almost every other huntsman." Blake said.

"That weapon does pretty much match his style." Weiss said.

Wiz: And with its upgraded state he can perform the powerful spell, Saint Oratorio.

The huntresses in training see this attack performed. He fires a tidal way of flame magic at a small army of gears as big as goliath grimms. Not only did they get completely incinerated but also a few acres of forest was burned down to ash.

"That has to be the best, coolest inanawesomeway fire weapon ever!" Ruby yelled with a small explosion of rose petals being released off of her.

"I am so dreaming about this guy tonight~" Yang purred. There is a good chance the dream will involve the two of them taking on a group of grimm and these gears with the combined might of their pyrokinetic abilities. That is no doubt Yang's idea of fun. She is not exactly sure how she would hold up against these gears. Who knows how tough they are suppose to be but hey, its only a dream. After their two man army moment with the creatures dispatched, they end up having their way with each other. Sol does seem like he would try to be the dominate one. Yang probably wouldn't mind that. All is fair in love and war.

Wiz: However the backlash is that it not only damages the target but also the enviornment.

The girls could relate how some Huntsmen on Remnant have semblances that can cause more harm than good if they get careless and end up destroying property and and harming the people they are suppose to protect.

 **Boomstick: And because this is anime, Sol can transform to boost his power and skill with the Dragon Install**

This caught RWBY's interest, especially Yang's. As if he wasn't awesome enough he can transform into a more powerful form like Goku and Vegeta in a way.

* * *

 **DRAGON INSTALL**

 **At minimal increase, his body flashes red**

 **At full realease he transforms into his true gear form**

 **His weapon becomes warped into a pure intense flaming form**

 **Gains the ability to fly**

 **Full potential never seen**

* * *

Wiz: The Dragon Install allows Sol to safely tap into a fraction of his full Gear power, boosting his strength, speed, power and healing ability. The drawback: he can only sustain this power for so long and afterward, he's left vulnerable.

Sol is seen with his body flashing red from the power increase.

"That kind of looks and sounds similar to Goku's Kiao-Ken technique that also puts a strain on his body." Blake reminded

"Or like us too when our aura is in the red from taking too much damage or using our semblance too much." Ruby said.

 **Boomstick: But wait! There's more, when the limiter head piece comes on, he turns into a freakin humanoid dragon while his sword transforms into pure inferno energy. And of course it allows him to fly as well.**

What the huntresses see before them is Sol when fully transformed. He is now a dragon like crimson humanoid with the head fading into a darker shade. His face becomes obscured from view as it is all dark and all you can see are his eyes which are glowing gold with slit pupils, brick red dragon like wings and three dark lade like horns on his head and his sword is now made up of flaming like energy.

The girls were in shock and awe of this appearance as it makes him look demonic. Weiss couldn't help but feel a little intimidated. She was imagining if she was all alone in a dark corridor and she is bearly able to see five feet in front of her when all of a sudden Sol in his dragon install appears when his sword engulfed in flame and flashing red aura gave away his appearance. The surprise caused the star struck heiress to fall backwards. The demonic dragon like figure begins to walk towards her with each of his steps creating a loud booming echo and she is scrambling backwards on all of her fours while fealing the intense heat becoming more frightful. Right when it seamed like he was about to swing his sword down on her sprawled form which would most likely set her entire body ablaze but then she snapped back to reality. She is hoping she won't have a nightmare with those thoughts.

Blake couldn't help but stare in awe. Believing just looking at it just speaks volumes of his power and nature. Ruby and Yang were wide eyed with a bit of eager and excitement. They were wondering what they would look like if they had their own ultimate forms.

Wiz: Using his true gear form was just the edge he needed to defeat That Man.

"No doubt the fight between them would have been a quite the show." Ruby said as she finished her smash cola.

Wiz: Sol has displayed tremendous amount power throught his gear life.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Completely incinerated a huge gear with a fraction of his power (RWBY went wide eyed at this)**

 **Survived witnessing his past self die: (This shocked RWBY)**

 **-Actual reason: because he's Sol Badguy**

 **Outran a missile and hung on to it with just his fist (Ruby and Yang were impressed)**

 **Endured the soul destroying atmosphere of the Backyard (Weiss and Blake were amazed)**

 **Once stabbed through the shoulder, then used that same arm to swing his sword seconds later (Yang and Weiss were also impressed)**

* * *

Wiz: He once survived the Backyard, an alternate dimension which would annihilate the soul of a normal man.

The girls seem notice how this place called the Backyard looks to be a harsh and hazardous envirnment and Sol is going through it with little problem.

"Sounds like this place can kill you just by being in it. It would require a strong soul to even withstand its effects." Blake said with a look of surprise and interest.

"I wonder if our aura can let us be able to survive it." Ruby said.

"Well, our aura certaintly has the potential to withstand these effects but so far we've only seen it protect us from physical harm. Not entirely sure about mystical effects like this Backyard would inflict." Weiss said. Something like the Backyard might be fatal to them as well.

Next RWBY sees what appears to be monsterously massive object in size falling right out of the sky towards where Sol is standing.

 **Boomstick: He shot a beam of magic out of his sword to incinerate an inhuman Gear the size of Mount Everest!**

Sol is seen removing the his limiter headpiece and realeashes apowerful blast of magic which destroys the falling gear in mid air.

"Whoa! I didn't know the gears can get that big! That will no doubt completly flatten a major city on Remnant if it fell here!" Ruby said loudly.

"Or maybe even devastate the whole world since with that size on a collision course for the planet would've caused global catastrophe." Weiss said wide eyed.

"Yet Sol just destroyed it like it was nothing. He didn't even go full gear mode by the looks of it." Blake said who was showing just as much awe as her friends.

"Can this guy get any more badass?" Yang said.

Wiz: And once, he went back in time and witnessed his past self get murdered, which should've erased him from the present ala Marty McFly in hope of stopping the gear project from ever happening, but he didn't like that idea very much, so he just... didn't.

RWBY was utterly shocked at hearing this and were at bit confused as well.

 **Boomstick: After BlazBlue, nothing is too bizarre for me anymore.**

"Does this mean his soul is also resistant to time paradox too somehow? Cause I could try point out the absurdity of the Sol's current self not existing anymore but it would just be pointless." Weiss said with crossed arms.

"Maybe it's just magic." Ruby answered.

"Looks like its the same result as when Ragna got stopped from going back to the past yet the past events still carried out the same." Blake said as she ate some popcorn.

"Take that father time!" Yang boasted.

Wiz: Sol is powerful, but fears his full potential.

Velvet could relate that. Sometimes whenever team CFVY are out on missions, she hangs back and takes pictures of her teammates in combat.

Wiz: He's also pretty lazy. His favorite strategy is always whatever's the least strenuous. This lack of extra effort can sometimes leave him underestimating his opponent.

Weiss was slighty dissapointed at this. It sounds as if he doesn't challenge himself. His power level makes up for his habbit of being lazy and not giving it his all when in a fight but still.

"Glad he is not uptight." Yang said.

 **Boomstick: But the second he starts trying, few can stand in his way.**

* * *

After that Sol is definately a very strong fighter as well. His story was also one RWBY couldn't help but sympathise more. After him and his lad partner caused the whole hundred year war as well as losing the woman he loved who also got turned into an evil robot, he most likely also kept himself distant from other people. But other than that he is awesome. Yang absolutely loves almost evrything about him: Both their names translate to the sun, burning passion, his atitude and his impeckable bod. Ruby is crazy about his Huntsman like weapon. Weiss likes his magic power capabilities and Blake relates to him how they both tried to change the world for the better until their partners end up taking over and led a revolution against humanity.

"Well, who do you guys think are gonna win? I mean they both are pretty tough with cool and devastating abilities." Blake said

"I'm so going with Ragna. I hope he wins but I'll be fine if he doesn't." Ruby said bashfully.

"I'm so going for Sol. And I don't need to explain why." Yan said.

"Of course you are." Weiss answered. "I can't decide who to go for on this one"

"Same here. Guess I'll be like Yang and get excited about the fight." Blake said.

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Lets end this debate ounce and for all.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

* * *

Death Battle

The scene starts off with an aerial view of a mountain city of Kagutsuchi in the Blazblue world. It is night time and the moon is shining bright but now the weather changes to mild rain with a bit of lighting and thunder.

"A mountain city. Kind of like Mistral." Weiss said with a look of interest.

"That place is actually a site to behold." Blake said.

"Too bad the night and rain is making it look all dark and depressing" Ruby said but is wondering what this mountain city has to offer. She is thinking if one day they all traveled to Mistral.

"After we graduate, we should try hitting up Mistral." Yang said

"I was thinking the same thing sis!" Ruby said with the others being open to the idea.

The view now gets brought within the city to a large garden, Sol is looking over at a wanted poster for Ragna. Conveniently, Ragna walks right past Sol. Then Sol turns around, spots Ragna and immediately recognizes he is the one on the bounty picture. The bounty hunter then runs over in front of Ragna and confronts him.

"Wow what do you know, another scenario where a fight is caused from someone trying to claim a bounty!" Weiss said with a hint of sarcasm.

"It's bettter than just two guys starting the fight right away without any motives or anything." Ruby said. She actually enjoys a bit of a story before the fight is comenced.

"Where was his Ars Magus on that one?" Blake asked with a chuckle.

"Guess fifty percent of the time, it works every time." Yang joked

"And unfortunately for Ragna, this was not one of those times, now he has to fight his way out of this one." Ruby said with her friends and sis giggling.

 _Sol: You're an eyesore!_

 _Ragna: Who are you? Out of my way, or you're dead._

 _Sol: Tsk. Gun Flame!_

Sol releases Gun Flame at Ragna, which Ragna steps back and avoids.

 _Ragna: You gotta be kidding me. Let's get this over with!_

As the Grim Reaper was saying that, he popped the collar of his red jacket knowing this fight is unavoidable.

(*Cues: Blood Pain II - BlazBlue Chrono Phantasma*)

 _Sol: I'll burn you to a crisp and claim that price you have on that head of yours._

Sol gets himself into a fighting stance.

 _Ragna: You weren't the first to say that and you certaintly won't be the last._

Ragna follows Sol's action and gets ready for his fight for survival.

 _Sol: Care to bet ninety billion on that?_

"Well, looks like they can talk the talk and walk the walk as well." Weiss said

 **FIGHT!**

Sol makes the first move and charges at Ragna who in response readies a downward slash but Sol blocks it causing a sword lock. The two break off and Sol tries using Gun Flame again.

 _Sol: Gun Flame!_

Ragna avoids this and lunges at Sol, whom jumps back before slamming jumping back in and slams down Fireseal. Ragna counters with his Blood Scythe and the two are ounce again in a dead lock. The two clash weapons once again, then swing their swords at each other.

"It seems they are a match so far." Blake said. Everyone is watching without blinking ounce.

As Ragna goes for a strike, Sol jumps upward and kicks Ragna hard, who goes flying toward a wall.

"First hit!" Yang shouted. The others winced at that seeing as how that kick would knock out any normal man.

Ragna bounces upward to attack, but Sol kicks him multiple times in the air before sending him slamming to the ground. Ragna lands on his knees and breathes heavily

 _Ragna: Bitch!_

 _Sol: Tsk. Is that all you got?_

During Sol's taunt, he hefted his sword on his shoulder.

"Don't these people know by now that despite their power, they shouldn't get cocky even if they think they are winning?" Weiss said. She really isn't fond of the type of people that gets cocky.

Ragna then starts preparing to use the Azure Grimoire.

 _Ragna: Restriction Number 6..._

Before Ragna can finish, he is kicked by Sol, knocking him back during his summoning.

"Hahaha, denied!" Yang called out.

"Okay, never mind, looks like Sol knows not to give him any oppenings." Weiss said

 _Ragna: You're gonna pay!_

Ragna punches the ground, then raises Azure Grimoire. Suddenly, Sol is trapped by a Dead Spike.

"Well that sure caught him off guard." Blake said while enjoying the fight so far. Weiss liked Ragna's use of surprise.

 _Ragna: Restriction 666 released, Dimensional Interruption Imaginary Number Formed! BlazBlue, activate!_

"Wow, that was a cool battle cry!" Ruby said wide eyed. It somehow gave her goosebumps. The others agreed to it.

With his Grimoire activated, Ragna charges with a Hell's Fang at Sol with a scream.

"Looks like Ragna is about to show Sol what he is really made of now." Ruby said.

The Dead Spike holding Sol disappears, but before he can react, Ragna punches him, sending him flying into the next area of what seems to be an empty courtyard, where he impacts a stone wall and bounces off of it.

"Damn! How far did he go?!" Yang asked while impressed with Ragna's punch.

Before he can hit the ground, Ragna was able to catch up and uses the Azure Grimoire to stab him, then proceeds to unleash a mid-air combo with Blood-Scythe.

 _Ragna: It's my turn now!_

The combo concludes with Sol hitting the ground.

"Ragna sounds pretty angry already, hopefully it doesn't cloud his judgement." Ruby said

Ragna runs over to Sol to keep the pressure on him, but Sol was able ti kick him down before getting up himself and immediately follows but grabbing the reaper and slamming him head first into the same which causes him to bounce off of it.

RWBY couldn't help but wince at that as well.

"Damn! That's a strong wall right there!" Yang said.

"Don't you mean a really durable wall?" Ruby corrected with a smile causing Yang to huff at her.

Suddenly, the Azure Grimoire glows with a white light.

 _Ragna: Idea Engine, linked! This'll sting!_

Ragna uses the Idea Engine to create an energy force and Sol is suddenly knocked right into the wall.

"Another cool move!" Ruby shouted with a bounce from her seat.

"Okay that wall has to be like superhuman proof or something cause those two should have been smashed through it already." Weiss pointed out.

Sol then falls down with his next comment muffled by the ground.

(*Cues: Ride The Fire - Guilty Gear Xrd*)

Sol gets up and unleashes Dragon Install to tap into his power with his form flashing red, to which Ragna retaliates with Blood Kain with his form radiating dark energy.

 _Ragna: Blood Kain!_

"Looks like we're into the 'Blood Kain vs Dragon Install' phase of the fight now." Blake said as if she is a commenter of a fighting match.

The two charge at each other and strike, with both hitting the other's sword. Sol is on the offensive and overpowers Ragna, then knocks him into the air and tries to assume another combo but Ragna breaks the combo and slams Sol back to the ground.

"Combo breaker!" Ruby yelled.

"These guys are getting thrown around a lot." Blake said.

"It's like the Sol purpose of this fight." Yang punned.

Ragna flies downward and swings Blood-Scythe as Sol jumps out of the way, then the two trade sword swings and punches.

"I wonder how Sol is able to hold out against Ragna's soul draining ability." Weiss said to herself.

Then Ragna grabs ahold of Sol by his head slams him on the ground and tosses him into the air before punching him and striking him with Blood-Scythe multiple times.

 _Ragna: Inferno Divider!_

Ragna lands and exits Blood Kain while Sol falls to the ground.

"I think Ragna's Grimoire is starting to have it's effect on Sol's,...soul." Weiss said.

"That's not good." Yang said with a worried look.

Ruby was kind of hoping Ragna would not dish out a gruesome death to Sol.

Sol lies down and is about to get up, but then he exits Dragon Install and is momentarily stunned. Ragna uses this to his advantage and grabs him.

"Uh-oh" Yang said.

 _Ragna: Tappin' out?_

Ragna places Blood-Scythe in front of him, then extends it, penetrating through Sol, who screams out in pain causing the four girls to cringe from the sound flesh being torn and blood spilling. Ragna then tears it out of Sol which causes another gory sound that made RWBY wince. Sol then whom falls to the ground.

 _Ragna: I'm not gonna waste anymore time on you, asshole!_

"That was kind of a badass finisher." Yang said. "I give him points for being up close and personal."

Before anyone else can respond, suddenly Ragna gets stabbed which startled them.

 _Ragna: GHAHAA Shit!_

Sol had stabbed Ragna above the groin with Fireseal. Ruby couldn't help but place a hand on her tummy feeling as if she has been impaled there while having slight of a horred look. Ragna steps back and begins to bleed from his wound while there's a sound of a heart beating being heard and the sound of static going off making the huntresses feel a little uneasy.

"This fight got meta all of a sudden." Weiss said with her face scrunched up from seing all the blood those two are bleeding.

This pushes Ragna too far and after dark clouds of smoke cover him. The girls feeling tension with a look of worry of what is happening to Ragna.

"I'm getting a strong feeling this is gonna end bad somehow." Ruby said with concern.

(*Cues: Howling Moon II - BlazBlue Chrono Phantasma*)

Ragna transforms into the multi-headed Black Beast and lets out a mighty roar that shakes the camera. Blake winced as her cat ears twitched from the sensitive loud sound. Weiss was a bit shaken up herself. The monster doesn't just tower over Sol but also the city itself.

"I didn't think kaijus could get any bigger than before." Ruby said with a awed expression.

Weiss was awestruck as her hind is barely able to process the sheer size of the black beast. She couldn't even imagine if it was here on Remnant, it would be likely the end for all she knew.

"How is Sol gonna take this?" Blake asked in concern

Sol looks over at the eight-headed beast and as smoke covers him, he takes off his headband and transforms into his true Gear form and lets out a howling roar.

"Well Blakey, there's your answer." Yang said with a smirk at wanting to see Sol's gear form kick ass.

"This just turned into another monster versus monster fight!" Ruby whooped.

"Except one of them is normal human size so I wouldn't exactly call it that." Weiss said but was still awestruck.

As the heads of the Black Beast charge towards Sol. Now at full power, Sol unleashes his ultimate attack and swings Fireseal, firing a powerful blast. The attack was so powerful, the Black Beast's heads are overwhelmed and the blast continues to fire upward into the sky, engulfing the entire landscape. The four huntresses had their eyes wide from the sheer power of the magical attack.

After the bright flash of light, everything was completely obliterated! The Black Beast, the city, even the entire mountain even some land miles apart. All that is left is Sol standing on a small piece of land after the attack in his regular form, cracking his neck and chuckles.

K.O.!

* * *

Sol jumps down into the rubble, comes across a book titled "BlazBlue Story Script", knocks it upward, punches it away with a fiery strike, and then walks off.

RWBY was ounce again in a state of shock and awe. Their eyes were as wide as dinner plates with their jaws hanging loose. After a while of silence, Blake and Weiss together in sync, quickly grabbed their sodas, took a swig and right away spit it out together out of surprise and were once again silent.

"Awww, Ragna lost" Ruby said with her head down.

"Alright Sol!" Yang hallored "Sorry sis" she said while rubbing her baby sister's back.

"Ah that's okay, Ragna is still my hero." Ruby cheered up.

On with the results

(*Cues: Guilty Gear Xrd Sign - Give Me a Break*)

 **Boomstick: Bullseye!**

"I don't think its a Bullseye if the attack covered way more than the target was able to take up." Blake said with a chuckle.

Wiz: Ragna put up a tough fight, but Sol had him outclassed.

"Not sure if they made it sound like a close fight or if it was one sided." Ruby said with half open eyes.

 **Boomstick: Likely due to the fact that while Ragna had on four belts, Sol had 18.**

The huntresses laughed. "What does belts have to do with the outcome of the fight? That's like if the four of us were to fight eachother, Yang would win because her hair is the longest." Weiss said at the rediculous accussation.

Wiz: Sol's centuries worth of fighting experience trumped Ragna's training...

"Looks like Sol clearly takes the cake in the experience department." Weiss said with a nod.

Wiz: And he has consistently shaken off wounds more easily.

"Thats gotta say something about his endurance." Yang said while having funny ideas in her head.

 **Boomstick: Even Sol's... soul is tough enough to withstand Ragna's Azure Grimoire, just like when it survived the Backyard.**

"I bet he would have one hell of a durable aura if he was a hunter on Remnant." Blake commented.

"Yeah, even being able to sense his aura would tell you how powerful he is." Ruby said.

"Something like that sounds like something not many people can do in his world." Weiss said with interests.

"Definately seperates him from the weak." Yang boasted.

Wiz: The Black Beast was impressive, but Sol's Gear form is leagues above. Recall when Sol turned that Gear the size of Mount Everest into dust. By comparing the size of the Gear to the clouds, we can determine its volume to be around 140 billion cubic meters.

"Wow, that would definately eclipse an entire city. Glad grimms don't grow that big" Ruby said

"Agreed" WBY said in unison.

Wiz: Destroying something this size would require more than 85 gigatons of TNT. That's nearly 200 times more powerful than the 9.0 earthquake that hit Japan in 2011.

The girls jaws dropped at seeing and hearing this. They are shown the 9.0 earthquake and how much it devastated the country of Japan. On the richer scale, earthquakes are ranged from 1 to 10 based on its destructive nature. A 9 on the richer scale is very destructive, capable of having skyscrapers collapsing yet it is nothing compared to how Sol was able to destroy a gear the size of a mountain in one blow. RWBY was blown away by this feat.

"Unbelievable" Weiss softly said.

"Glad that wasn't a city of Remnant either." Blake said.

"Or someone with bad intentions that powerful." Ruby said.

"I'm also surprised this Japan now has nuke, kaiju and earthquake problems. How are people still living in it?" Yang asked

"Well, how are we still living in a grimm infested world? It's all a matter of adapting I guess. Its human nature." Blake answered.

 **Boomstick: More than enough to take Ragna down... and that was only a fraction of Sol's real power.**

"Okay, we have been seeing a lot of characters with more power than anyone on Remnant can ever hope to achieve." Ruby said

"Yep, if this keeps up, sooner or later we would lose track. Therefore I'm creating a list of all the characters that not any one of us here on Remnant can ever stand up to." Weiss said as she took out a pen and notepad and started writing down all the most powerful combatants that they have seen so far.

 **Boomstick: Ragna just burned out in the end.**

Yang thought that was funny while the others rolled their eyes at that.

Wiz: The winner is Sol Badguy.

"Alright Sol!" Yang cheered. The others clapped as well. Ruby hopes Ragna gets another chance in Death Battle fight soon. They were also glad to learn both worlds as they have a lot of similarities with Remnant. Now they wait to see who the next to combatants are.

* * *

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

(*Cues: Naruto - Heavy Violence*)

The next to combatants are two people that seem to be around RWBY's age. One of them is a boy and the other is a girl. The boy has brick red colored hair and seems to be controlling sand by blocking a projectile before it hits him as well as creating a massive sand wave.

The girl seems to be a few years younger than ruby with black hair and she is also able to control the earth such as creating stone pillars as well a creating a dust cloud formed from the earth.

Then a text shows the names of the two earth users.

Gaara VS Toph

"Seems like this next match will be between two people who can control the earth." Blake said.

"That definately looks like a good match up." Weiss said.

Ruby starts to put in the next episode.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Alright, another well made chapter. Now before you ask changing the script like this will be a rare occasion. There will be some episodes where if a character has some feats that should have been worth mentioned like Zoro and Hulk do, I'll try to incorporate it into the analysis but that will just be it. The next few episodes, I don't think I'll feel the need the change so I'm sure I'll get them out quicker in less than six weeks I hope. I've finally found a way to work on the chapters during work so that will speed things up. So anyway I think I've outdone myself this episode. I was even able to make it as long as the Kirby vs Majin Buu episode.**

* * *

 **Now to respond to some comments:**

 **TheFishKing: Yeah, I guess I should've have looked into it more of what company is suppose to own Majin Buu. Thanks for the correction.**

 **To multiple comments: Okay seriously people! You should all know the correct order of the Death Battle episodes. Some of you have said I have skipped like three episodes by making Ragna VS Sol the next chapter. There are several different ways to check the orders of the Death Battles, Screwattack Website, Google, Youtube, actually seeing the announcements of the next two combatants at the end of the episodes. Some of the other commenters thought it was idiotic to assume that I skipped episodes. Sorry but those posts were kind of unnecessary.**

 **dudebladeX: I'm glad I gave you the idea of Kirby and Scorpion cooking together in your fic. About the idea you've pitched me, though it does sound like a fresh idea and I did say I was open for ideas, I not sure if it would make sense in the end for two reasons, I would think of more reasons but I'll just say two.**

 **One: It sounds like it is suppose to tie in with your fic. in a way that will leave other readers completely in the dark and confused of why I have Yang pop in and out like that. That is gonna make people think that that is not good writing. They would get mad that I let someone else decide to change things up that doesn't add up at all to how the story in this fic is suppose to go.**

 **Two: Since RWBY is suppose to believe that all the characters they have been seeing are fictional, as well as Deadpool in some degree, they are starting to think that they could exist in another universe. RWBY would've figured that when the Death Battles came from a world that is not of theirs. Anyway, it would ruin the reaction of the "real" Yang and I'm sure a lot of readers including myself would rather see her with the rest of RWBY react to her being in a Death Battle. Even the Death Battle animator had the fight take place in Vale, it is just a scenario. It's not like there really is a Tifa bartending at a club in Vale or anywhere on Remnant for that matter. Maybe I'll drop a little easter egg that won't effect the fic but I'll rather stick with the believability route. I know writers can do what ever they want with their stories but I would rather make things believable. I would write a crossover story where Master Chief gets a major forerunner power boost like it is rumored to happen later on in the Halo story but since it hasn't happened and might not will (which I hope he does, I feel like he's been at the same level for too long) then I don't feel like it would be justified to give him that upgrade if it is not connon. That's me personally. A lot of other writers tend to do the same with their stories. Every one has their way of doing things. Not trying to sound rude. Thanks for the offer but it will be denied.**

 **Game2002: You are neither right or wrong to post that, right as in I guess I have been taking a long time with this chapter. It has been six weeks depending on the episode and how much effort I'm willing to put into them, It was kind of a long time and your comment gave me a bit of a push to get this update done so it is somewhat appreciative. Wrong as in, I believe writers have the right to take their time with updates. There are some stories where I'm as eager as you are to see the next update, I understand that this is just a side thing. Writers do take priorities in their lives. Almost all the stories I read are from writers that are still in school and they always say how hectic it is studying for exams. Glad I never had that kind of pressure. I was in the navy and now hoping to be a police officer but anyway. If a story is taking a long time to update or if the writer just stopped writing, I just look for other stories to read. I hope to keep RWBY's reactions interesting to watch while some people have characters do the same thing over and over in each episode, I won't say who it is but that doesn't mean their stories aren't enjoyable to read and pass the time. That is what Fanfiction is to me. I have them react more and create a little side story with them. See how much they have in common with them and other characters. I'm sure Toph will have a lot in common with Fox from CFVY 'seeing' as how they are both blind yet are still able to fight.**

* * *

 ** **Since I've watched volume 4 of RWBY, it gave me some freedom to look at their wiki, more specifically the versus battle wiki. The info that they have isn't entirely accurate, especially when it comes to scaling characters strength, speed and power level. They have RWBY character's lifting strength at Class: M which is the mass of large ships and small pyramids. I find that very hard to believe. I haven't seen any RWBY characters who seemingly lifted something that heavy. Even if their ever was a character that lifted that much, that doesn't mean they are all that strong. RWBY is one of those series where characters get their power from the same source. Like in Star Wars, Jedis get their power from the force but they are all not exactly equal in power. That's why they have ranks. And I'm sure same with RWBY characters. They also get wrong the power scaling of other characters.****

* * *

 ** **Alright so there's that. The next episode will be Gaara VS Toph Bei Fong. Until then, thanks for the being patient, liking, and favoring this story. Thank you for the support. I'll have the next chapter posted as soon as possible. The sun may have set but it will soon rise again.****


	6. Episode 42 Gaara vs Toph Beifong

**Author's Note: Alright. Before we get started, I would like to share my response about the comments you guess made of complaining about how I took out "That Man" joke in the Ragna vs Sol Badguy episode. You guys noticed how the research left out a lot of the lore for both the analysis and I thought that should be fixed. When Wiz specifically said, "When this person was born, his parents looked at this child and decided to name him, 'That Man'", then finding out that his real birth name was Asuka R. Kreuz as I was researching, I thought Death Battle was just being lazy on the research instead making so it was suppose to be a joke. Also it shouldn't be that big of a deal. Its not like the jokes that Death Battle makes are the main purpose of these debate videos. I don't know about you but personally, when I watch Death Battle, I watch them to see who would win in a fight and a good enough fight scene. No body should watch them just for the jokes. Thats like watching a Star Wars movie just for the acting. I admit the jokes are good too but I just felt like that line in the analysis needed to be fixed.**

* * *

 **So for this episode, you'll notice some changes here too. I was gonna leave this episode the way it is because I didn't have a problem with it but someone PM'd me and convinced me otherwise. Rather not spoil too much so I'll talk more about that after the chapter  
**

* * *

 **Also I would like to ask, is there a way to translate fics that are written in a different language? Cause their are some fics that seem interesting but unfortunately they are in a different language. Does any one now something that they could recommend to me or something? Anyway. I guess thats it for now.  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth  
**

 **Gaara belongs to...belongs to...dammit I forgot to ask book lover reader who owns Gaara, hold on just one second,...okay Gaara Shonen Jump**

 **Toph Beifong belongs to Nickelodeon**

 **Death Battle is owned by ScrewAttack**

 **Soundtracks belong to their respective owners**

* * *

Gaara VS Toph Beifong

Ruby was finished putting the next Death Battle episode and pressed the play button while Weiss finished her list but was deep in thought about a certain anti-hero and how he made certain references that involved her, her friends as well as Remnant. She was trying to piece it together. It wasn't just from his recent visit but also the things he said when he first came. Normally she would think what he said is just absurd and not even worth looking into sounding like it all doesn't make any bit of sense. Especially when it was coming from some aloof, seemingly crazy mercenary.

But if what he said is true, either all of these combatants that they have been seeing really do exist in some way, or they are living in a reality where they truly believe it is all real but this is just some parallel universe created off of an idea and what there purpose in this universe is suppose to be. How come no one else has thought of this? Let alone her teammates who have also met _him!_ The heiress' deep philosophy was interrupted when the next episode started playing.

(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)

Wiz: Throughout Death Battle, we've seen all manner of weapons and abilities…

So far RWBY have been fascinated by all these characters ranging from ones that have weapons that make them a one man army causing Ruby to fangirl just from looking at them to characters with abilities that would take around ten or more Huntsmen to equal that power.

Wiz: But these two combatants command the Very Earth around them.

This match up made the four huntresses in training interested as well. These two characters would probably be able to perform moves and techniques that even Hunters and Huntresses who have mastered applying earth dust in their fighting style wouldn't be able to do.

"So looks like the theme of this episode is people who can control the element of earth." Blake said confirming her statement from the preview. "I think Death Battle is doing some kind of pattern that have combatants that are similar in power, skills or background story go up against each other."

"Except for Starscream and Rainbow Dash. I adore Rainbow Dash and all but her going up against a bad giant robot ARMED WITH COOL WEAPONS…. is still the weirdest match up so far." Ruby said with WBY nodding in agreement. Those two don't seem to have anything in common but it was still a cool fight. Second would probably have to be Bomberman and Dig Dug. "Do you think there will be another match up where the two fighters don't have anything in common but would still make an awesome fight?"

Her friends and sister thought about that. It would be like if they have never met and end up fighting each other when they have different abilities, and back stories. Heck when they first met, they didn't seem like they would hit off as best friends right away.

With Ruby at first having a shy nature and being more interested with seeing new weapons than being friends with the people using them.

Weiss coming from a prestigious family as if she lived a life of royalty and always had things her way, wanting little to involve herself with the 'lesser people'. Thus would make her come off a little more…...stern to put it nicely.

Blake being more interested in just finding some place quiet so she can read her novels as well as keep her life a mystery, not wanting to dwell on her past. (Unfortunately it ended up catching up to her)

And Yang who is,…well… actually Yang was the one that ended up being the most open and had each of them lighten up from their ways. Especially on the first day. Mainly because she wanted her sister to make some friends. Guess this kind of makes her the back bone of the team.

Wouldn't you know it, they ended up being in the same team weather it was through destiny or chance. Since they were gonna be stuck together for the next few years, they should start to rely on each other more. That is one thing that makes a good team. RWBY also wondered if these combatants met each other for real, they would become friends and team up against their respective enemies instead of having to fight to the death. It would be cool

On with the show.

 **Boomstick: Gaara of the Desert.**

Wiz: And Toph Beifong, the Blind Bandit.

"Blind Bandit? She certainly doesn't look like the bandit type." Blake said using her observation skills.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle.

* * *

The first combatant is a boy with short spiky auburn hair, whitish green eyes but no pupils with black rings around them, fair skin and some kind of mark carved into the left side of his forehead. One of the girls decided to use her scroll to analyze the mark and the meaning came out as 'love'.

During his childhood, his outfit consists of a black body suit with an open neck, t-shirt-like sleeves, and almost full-length leggings. With this, he wears a white cloth over his right shoulder and the left side of his hips. He has a wide leather band from his left shoulder to his right hip.

In a later depiction during his adolescent years, he wears a long-sleeved crimson coat and full-length pair of dark trousers. Over the coat he wears a grey vest held in place by a single strap over his left shoulder, and two buckled belts. And in the entire series he wears a pair of footwear that is a combination of shoes and sandals and caries a large gourd on his back. As an adult, he wears an overall crimson red trenchcoat with two brown belts that are loosely worn around his waist and his hair is neatly combed down.

Gaara

(*Cues: Akatsuki - Naruto Shippuden*)

Wiz: Gaara of the Desert is a short, skinny, pale, stick of a kid.

To the girls, Gaara kinda does look like he is lacking any physical strength but they are well aware that it is not the case. WBY will always remember seeing their leader be able to drag that nevermore up the cliff side despite her petite frame.

Wiz: But he's also one of the deadliest shinobi in the world.

"Shinobi?" This immediately caught Blake's attention the most.

"Does this mean he is some kind of ninja too?" Ruby asked remembering how other ninja characters come from clans where they use the term shinobi as ninjas that abandon their duties in the clan. Therefore must be hunted down for it.

"He must be if he is a shinobi." Blake answered. This made Ruby and Yang excited for this character. A character who can not only control the earth but also possesse some cool ninja abilities.

 **Boomstick: He looks like a member of Green Day.**

RWBY sees Gaara standing next to some guys who also have short spiky hair and wearing eye liner.

"A group of people who call themselves Green Day?" Weiss asked in confusion until she she realizes they must be a famous band and they decided to go by that name. It does sound like a good name for a band she admits.

"Wow what a coincidence. Sis, didn't dad once tell us how him, Qrow, mom and their fourth member (Ruby doesn't the fourth member being Raven, Yang's biological mother) of their team ounce got into an outing with another team called GRND?" Ruby asked.

"Hahahahaha, totally! Do you think that team also have spikey hair and wear black eye liner?" Yang responded/questioned

"Hahahaha, We will have to ask dad or Qrow if they did." Ruby said

"But still, despite that look, Gaara is kinda cute." Blake said with a little blush. "And no Yang, I'm not just saying that because he is a ninja too!" Blake called out to her partner before Yang even said anything but it looked like she was gonna say something along those lines with that goofy sideways grin on her face. Blake figured there was no point trying to hide her little attraction to the sand ninja since Yang would've caught on to it anyway. Blake didn't know why but Gaara resembles Adam a bit.

"And since he is a ninja, that automatically makes his past a tragic story too doesn't it." Weiss said with a worried look. The others had a worried look too. So far every ninja character had a sad past that was forced on to them. Except for the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, their origin story was not as much of an emotional rollercoaster as the others but it was the most bizarre. What are the odds of four turtles becoming mutated and transforming into six foot tall talking teenage turtles then taken in by a wise mutated rat in the sewers and then trained by that rat to be ninjas?

(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)

Wiz: Gaara is the son of the Fourth Kazekage, leader of the village hidden in the sand.

"That village. It looks like some of the the towns/cities in the Vacou." Weiss pointed out. The kingdom of Vacou is mostly dessert with some villages and towns made from clay and sedimented sand. She has seen them from the visits there because her father brought a private estate next to an exotic looking oasis. Blake has seen them too because the White Fang has ran some ops in that area has well.

Wiz: Born prematurely at the cost of his mother's life, Gaara was destined for a childhood of depression and loneliness from the get-go.

 **Boomstick: Not even a minute old and already has a kill under his belt.**

RWBY was once again, especially Ruby and Yang were saddened at hearing this. Yang may not have got to know her blood mother before she left but she still has a chance of seeing her and Summer Rose got the chance to be an amazing woman and mother to both Ruby and Yang before her untimely death but Gaara's mother died at child birth and he never got to experience her love that any mother can give to her son. Every child deserves know that kind of love.

(*Cues: Eerie - Naruto*)

 **Boomstick: Though, technically he had a little help. Because... You see...before he was being born, his father was like, "Hey! You know what would be awesome? Using ninja magic to seal a horrible monster in my son's belly to turn him into an ultimate weapon!"**

Wiz: Well the purpose was so that the village would one day prosper from it buuut there was a slight defect later on.

The huntresses thought that it was uncalled for a father to risk putting a monster his own son. Let alone his son that is still inside his own wife! Did the wife even agree to it? That would just make him a terrible father. Even if he is a leader of a village and he was doing it for them, he should still care for the lives of his family.

Wiz: Anyway the process was successful and Gaara was born a jinchūriki: human beings who have powerful tailed beasts trapped within them.

The girls had mixed reactions at this. It felt as if it is like there was a very dangerous grimm trapped withen them that would make them become a danger to everyone around them. They even see Gaara on the verge of transforming into a hideous monstrosity. Almost just like with Ragna's case. Some hunters and huntresses do have incidents of unintetionaly hurting others with their semblances but Gaara's case seems to be more disastrous.

Wiz: Gaara's beast was Shukaku, a giant tanuki with power over sand.

"So that is how he is able to control the earth...or in this case just sand." Weiss said. Yang didn't seem impressed yet as it sounds like a bland power. Ruby thought it was kind of cool but still terrifying to have a powerful monster inside of you after seeing Gaara in half beast mode.

"But still, getting a power from having a monster trapped inside of you might lead to too many consequences especially if you can't control it." Blake said.

 **Boomstick: Aww, I want a tanuki as a pet. They're so fluffy and adorable...**

"Aww, the tanuki doesn't look that bad." Ruby said with glitter in her puppy eyes and hands clasped together to her cheek. "Maybe haven't that thing inside you won't be so bad."

 **Boomstick: You just wanna hug them-HOLY SHIT, WHAT IS THAT!?**

RWBY sees the full form of Gaara's inner beast Shukaku and its monstrous size. Its appearance is also a far cry from the cute and cuddly appearance of a regular tanuki. The monster is entirely made out of sand with gray lining designs over its coat, yellow eyes surrounded by large dark rings, a HUGE tail and a mouth with a sharp teeth like outline. If it wasn't its horrific look that got the girls startled into an intimidated and awed expression, it is its size that lets it be able to stomp on a two story house beneath its foot. Even the music was making the scene more frightening than it has to be.

"Gaara...has that thing!..living inside of him?" Weiss asked wide eyed and with an arm pointing that is shaking slightly .

Ruby let about short squeaky yelp out of fright

"Is his father completely out of his mind when putting that in his son while in his mother?!" Blake hissed with a look of disgust.

(*Cues: Akatsuki - Naruto Shippuden*)

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Age: 19**

 **Full title: Gaara of the Sand Waterfall**

 **Birthdate: January 19th**

 **Blood Type: AB**

 **Son of the Fourth Kazekage**

 **Host of Shukaku**

 **Brother to Temari & Kankuro**

 **Fifth Kazekage**

* * *

Wiz: Shukaku loathed humanity and at first, Gaara had difficulties controlling the monster's rage, accidentally hurting others.

What makes this even more tragic for Gaara is this is happening when he is just a little boy. At first it took some time for the huntresses to control their semblances and not cause collateral damage but they never hurt anyone unintentionally, basic training and all. Qrow can somewhat relate since his semblance of misfortune not only effects his opponents but even his own allies if they get close. Ruby and Yang still think he just has bad luck that will one day rub off on them.

Wiz: As such, Gaara's father disowned him, blaming him for his mother's death and he was shunned by him and the rest of the village, forced to live a secluded life.

(Yes, I know the Kazekage only said that to test Gaara's control over shukaku but since Gaara didn't know that at the time, then RWBY will hear it the same way he did. Differences between a reader/watcher's view of the plot and the character in the story himself's view of the plot.)

The girls were utterly shocked at hearing this. How can Gaara's father just have him cast out for something that was _his_ fault? He would rather put his position as the leader of the village before his son and make him homeless before he can even take care of himself!

"That guy is just a terrible father" Blake fumed

"And a horrible man!" Ruby loudly said with an accusing finger.

"He is SO not winning any father of the year award." Yang said while glaring daggers.

Even Weiss' father is not that callous to her. He is gonna have her inherit the Schnee dust mining company afterall.

 **Boomstick: Well, yeah, I mean, he's got a goddamn tummy monster. It's not like Pepto-Bismol's solving that.**

Yang couldn't help but imagine if it really would've got rid of the monster? Just a simple syrup medicine and he is free from being the host of the monster _'If you got nausea, heartburn, indigestion, upset stomach, killer monster…'_ She played in her head

(*Cues: Loneliness Theme - Naruto*)

Wiz: Convinced his only option was to fight and care for only himself, Gaara became a ruthless killing machine.

RWBY especially Blake were saddened at this, especially at how young he was at the time. He even seems remorseless when he is killing assassins that were sent after him. Blake could see how relatable she is to Gaara. Or maybe even Adam could relate more to Gaara, how they both believe the only way to survive is by killing so they won't have to deal with decriminalization and threats anymore. She believes Adam is too blinded by his hatred to realize that this isn't the way. It just makes humans place their bias judgment on faunus being untamable animals even more. Another reason why Gaara reminds Blake of Adam. She is not sure if it's good or bad.

"Why can't all of these characters have a story where they were born into a loving family on top of rainbows and marshmallows and unicorns?" Ruby asked with sadness.

 **Boomstick: Until one day he met a blonde ninja named Naruto who also has a tummy monster yet convinces him to be nice to others and finally got his ass some friends.**

Naruto seemed like an interesting character to the huntresses. Ruby and Yang went wide eyed when they got a look at Naruto.

"Yang, doesn't he look like dad a little bit when he was around our age?" Ruby eagerly asked her Sister.

"Yeah, I mean if dad's hair was a bit more spiked up like this Naruto guy, maybe we finally found a doppelganger for dad through DEATH BATTLE." Yang said while still at awe of how much Naruto resembles her and Ruby's father.

RWBY was surprised how there are characters that they have seen in DEATH BATTLE are resembling some of them. First Wonder Woman resembling Pyrrha, Link resembling Jaune, that little elegant vampire girl from Ragna's analysis resembling Weiss, Gaara resembling Adam (Only Blake knows this), and now this Naruto resembling Ruby and Yang's father, Taiyang. It is only a matter of time before everyone else finds their double.

"Isn't..that the same guy that we saw a glimps of in the Ryu Hayabusa VS Strider Hiryu intro when they were showing different ninja characters?" Weiss asked with a hard gaze.

"It was hard to tell, he was actually being shown from a distance and him and another ninja were fighting on a tree branch." Blake said as she knows what the heiress was talking about.

"Maybe one day, we will see him in a DEATH BATTLE." Yang said.

"He seems like someone we would want to know about." Ruby said as she ate some popcorn.

Wiz: Thanks to him, Gaara's view of life changed as he's becomes compassionate and started using his power to protect others. Becoming a well respected shinobi among others he as fought along side with.

The girls smiled at this. Gaara did not end up being alone forever and found friends that helped bring out the good in him.

"I'm glad that Naruto fellow made a positive impact on him and became a good guy." Ruby cheerfully said.

"Sometimes, it takes other people's help to set you on the right track." Weiss said with a smile gracing her features.

"And true friends who can understand what you are going through and be there for you." Blake said while glancing to her friends with a contemp smile. The others noticed and put their arms around her for comfort. They don't let her history with the White Fang change her spot as their friend and team member.

Wiz: And later in his life, he returned to his home village and like his father, became the Kazekage with the support of his people despite his young age.

"Wow, Gaara was able to go from an outcast to leader of his people." Weiss said. "I actually wouldn't think that someone that got the bad hand like he did would turn it around and now he is well loved by his fellow villagers as their leader." Weiss said. Before she found out Blake used to be with the White Fang, she always thought that all people who committed heinous crimes like the White Fang deserved to be put away for the rest of their no good lives. But then realized that some of them didn't have a choice and were forced into it and were threatened to stay loyal. She felt a little shameful of having that mentality but then realizes that people like her friend Blake and Gaara deserve a second chance.

"My uncle always told me that destiny is a funny thing. Weather you let it play out and see what it gives you or what ever simple thing you decide to do ends up putting you in a spot and timing that will change your life." Ruby said. "And now thanks to stopping that dust shop robbery, who knew that I'm here in Beacon two years ahead of time?" Ruby said with enthusiasm. Yang couldn't be more glad for that. This means they have more time to bond as sisters.

 **Boomstick: But it's not all bad. Having a digestive desert demon gives him control over all things sand.**

As the huntresses begin not to dwell on Gaara's story and Blake pushing Adam out of her thoughts, they start to listen in on Gaara's abilities to help take their minds off of it.

* * *

 **ARSENAL & ABILITIES**

 **Sand Gourd**

 **Johyo rope dart (Blake favored this)**

 **Jutsu (RWBY was interested in its abilities)**

 **Sealing Tag (Seems something that can be used against the grimm)**

 **Explosive Tag (Seems useful)**

* * *

(*Cues: Gaara's Theme - Naruto*)

 **Boomstick: He can wield it as a weapon using his mind to trap and crush his foes, and he can also use it to freaking fly, how the hell does that work?**

RWBY were already impressed at this. Though they did wince seeing a poor soul get helplessly crushed after they were trapped in it. It makes them think of a widow grimm trapping people in its web then injects them with its venom that paralyzes you through its stinger leaving you limp and all you can do is watch it feast on your flesh until you die. Definitely not a good way to go. This was taught to them by Professor Port during grimm studies (He thinks telling the Hunters and Huntresses in training exactly what they are gonna be up against out in the wilderness that are crawling with various grimm that can kill in all sorts of ways would give them courage). The girls were also awed how Gaara can have his sand carry him in the air. Giving him air mobility in a fight. That is pretty useful.

Wiz: He can mentally adjust the density of his sand, whether it needs to be lighter than air or stronger than steel.

Now RWBY watches how Gaara forms a barrier out of sand from all sides similar to Master Chief's bubble shield. It is protecting him from some kind of dragon headed like projectiles that are just bouncing off the barrier. Weiss seems to be impressed the most. Gaara's sand might be more versatile than her glyphs.

Wiz: He can even use it to stop bombs powerful enough to wipe out an entire village.

This made the huntresses wide eyed at seeing this. Being able to use sand to stop a village busting bomb is actually an impressive feat to them. Even the villagers themselves were amazed at this.

"Alright, this guy and his sand power just got awesome all of a sudden!" Yang boasted.

"If only he was there to stop the train that the White Fang rigged with explosives." Weiss said. "Then there would have absolutely been no collateral damage from the grimm attack on Vale." The others nodded in agreement.

Wiz: He can control any sand in his vicinity using his Chakra.

"Chakra?" RWBY asked with peaked interest

Wiz: Chakra is an elemental life energy a ninju uses in Jutsu. It is the source of all his power. With it, the possibilities a ninja can perform with jutsu techniques are seemingly endless.

"Interesting, another type of energy that sounds like aura." Weiss said with an interested look.

"But for ninjas." Ruby said with a bit of excitement.

"I gotta admit, a ninja version of aura sounds pretty cool. Makes me wish their was an aura version for people that likes to punch things." Yang said

"There is, it's called your semblance." Weiss said.

Blake seems interested in learning this world where these ninja characters uses this Chakra power to perform impressive techniques.

Wiz: Such as from the most basic of walking up a tree...

"That is there most basic technique?" Blake said "Would that mean these ninjas could walk on any flat surface?"

"On Remnant, the most basic thing a Hunter and Huntress can do with their aura is using it to sheild yourself from physical harm." Weiss said. It is also important for a huntsman to control his or her aura so they won't tire out.

Wiz: To more advanced techniques like controlling the elements, cloning yourself to fight in combat or escaping certain death.

"Wow, a ninja can learn all of these?!" Ruby asked.

"Its like if they can learn any semblance like ability if he wants." Weiss said.

"Can these ninjas get even more awesome? Say Blake, maybe I should start reading some of your ninja books." Yang turned to her partner.

"...Are you just saying that or would you really spend the time reading quietly instead of moving all over the place like you always do?" Blake questioned to which Yang actually thought to her question. "Probably, do these ninjas in your books do the same thing as these guys?"

"...Yes, they do."

"Alright! Then I'm on board." Yang said. Blake could use Yang's curiosity to get back at her for earlier.

 **Boomstick: Even creating pieces of paper…..**

RWBY sees a shinobi with a mask covering his mouth, nose and left eye with gray hair throwing sheets of paper with some kind of writing on them at an opponent. At first it didn't seem that impressive just throwing a sheet of paper at your enemy. They listen closely as it must do some kind of trick.

 **Boomstick: ….that blows up like a freaking bazooka!**

As the tag nears the target, it does what would be considered impossible to them and explodes and causes damage. The huntresses were stunned and awed at this. These ninjas are able to make something seem completely harmless and turn it into a dangerous weapon.

 **Boomstick: If those things were real, I would be writing books right now.**

"Awesome!" Ruby and Yang hollered loudly.

"Wow" Weiss and Blake said with wide eyes.

"That is definitely something none of us would see coming." Blake said.

"How big would the explosion be if he threw an entire book at him?!" Ruby asked with a squeal.

"Probably at least as big as the Terminator's damaged fuel cells." Weiss said

"Okay, ninjas are the most badass warriors ever." Yang said.

* * *

 **JUTSU**

 **Armor of Sand**

 **Shield of Sand**

 **Third Eye**

 **Desert Wave**

 **Sand Binding Coffin**

 **Sand Binding Prison**

 **Sand Clone**

 **Sand Hail**

 **Sand Shuriken**

* * *

 **Boomstick: This guy's like the ultimate emo kid, but I'm not gonna give him too much crap, because he can use existing sand to crush the ground around him for even more sand, so he's never without easy access to ammo.**

"That is actually pretty clever of him doing that." Weiss said with an impressed smirk. "If only we can somehow not worry about running out of dust rounds"

"That is so cool! It's like a river!" Ruby said.

"And he was able to make all of that with just the sand that he starts out with?" Blake said.

"Imagine the sand castle he could make with that." Yang said wide eyed

"Or maybe even a replica of Beacon itself." Blake said. The girls thought about that at how crazy it would be seeing Beacon made out of sand. Maybe the Huntsmen academy in Vacou is entirely made of sand.

 **Boomstick: Despite this, he still carries a gigantic gourd of sand on his back.**

Wiz: It's huge! You'd think that'd be hard on his spine.

"Though I do admire his way of always come prepared but the gourd does seem like a hassle to carry it around all the time. Especially since it doesn't collapse to a size that makes it easier to carry like with our weapons." Weiss said with a bit of a confused look.

"Well, if he is able to carry it around no problem, then why not have it incase something goes down." Yang said simply

"Wait, If he is supposed to be some kind of ninja, doesn't carrying that gourd make him lose his agile mobility?" Ruby questioned.

"Lots of huntsmen carry around large weapons yet are still able to move around the battle field okay. Must be the same for these people." Blake deduced.

"Hey I just got an idea." Yang spoke out loud."

Oh boy, what is it this time Yang." Weiss said while rolling her eyes

"Maybe we should start carrying gourds of dust during missions so we don't have worry about running out of ammo." Yang told her friends and sister.

"Oh sure, and maybe we can also start wearing drink hats so we can never get thirsty. Also make sure our clothes are stuffed with wide arrangements of food so we can never get hungry. Oh I know, also wear coats of grimm fur so we can never get cold." Weiss said with a fake happy expression and then gave a thumbs up after.

"…..sarcasm?" Ruby asked with a straight look and raised eyebrows.

"Sarcasm." Weiss simply answered changing her expression from happy to neutral.

"You know, there are nicer ways to turn down an idea." Yang said with a slight pout.

Wiz: Interestingly enough, its unique shape and size is a reference to how in Japanese folklore, Tanuki's were considered to be so well endowed they'd have to sling their testicles over their shoulders...

RWBY was shown a painting of tenuki's that have testicles so oversized, they are actually being hefted like a garbage bag. This made the moment awkward and the huntresses were feeling uncomfortable.

 **Boomstick: Awesome...**

" I absolutely did NOT need to see that. Ugghh, If I ever get a tenuki, I'm gonna make sure it's a female." Weiss said with a weirded out and unamused look.

"Wouldn't that be more of a problem than a good thing for those guys?" Ruby asked while feeling uncomfortable. Due to her youthful innocence, she doesn't see why guys would be glad about that sort of thing. "HEY! Yang!"

"Your fragile mind is not ready to be taking this in sis." Yang said as she shot out her hand to cover her sister's eye. Even though the damage is already done and the young reaper was already exposed to the mature content. "Speaking of which, hey Blake, are there tenuki faunus that have that kind of prowess?" Yang turned to Blake and asked with a wide grin.

"How do these japanese people make these crazy and disturbing folklores?" Blake asked in slight shock as she remembers how in Raiden's analysis, the japanese mythology stated he eats the stomachs of children in their sleep. "Wait what?!" Blake exclaimed with a blush as she finally caught on to Yang's remark "What makes you think I would know that?!" Yang recieved a punch to her arm again.

When Jaune, Ren, Yatsuhashi, Fox and team SSSN saw this, they felt a little inadequate. Thus a little jealous.

Wiz: But the thing is, Gaara's gourd is not carrying any ordinary testicles, I mean sand!

RBY giggled and Weiss chuckled a bit at Wiz's slip up.

Wiz: Gaara has infused his own Chakra into the gourd sand.

"This also sounds like how us Hunters and Huntresses channel our aura onto our weapons so that they won't break when blocking a powerful attack." Ruby said. Even though their weapons are highly durable, they still need to cover them with their own aura since their dust filled weapons are pretty much their lives when fighting grimm. If they lose their weapons, there isn't much that they can do

 **Boomstick: This directly links it to Gaara, making it much easier for him to control. He's so skilled with it, he can even forge weapons from it, create sand clones, bury people underground or send it into another person's bloodstream and control them like some sort of puppet, talk about an itch you're not gonna scratch.**

RWBY was even more surprised with how many uses Gaara has with his control over sand. From precision control to destructive force.

"That's amazing! It's like the possibilities are endless with his sand power." Ruby said as she took a sip of her soda.

Blake smiled at how Gaara is able to create sand clones. Similar to her Semblance mixed with earth dust making her clones stone solid.

"There are others that can use other elements like ice and fire to create weapons for a semblance." Weiss said. "But still, burying someone alive in sand and sending it into their blood stream to control them kind of sounds a bit dark and gruesome." Weiss said with worry.

"Yep, even I agree that stuff happening to you is a bit frightening. Maybe he stopped doing those since he became good." Ruby hoped.

"Yeah, it is a scary thing to experience but still, being a ninja AND having power over sand like this is actually a badass combo." Yang said with a smirk.

(*Cues: Akatsuki - Naruto Shippuden)

Wiz: But wait, there's more!

"There is?" Ruby responded

"Let me guess, he can create dangerous creatures out of sand and have them attack his enemies with them?" Weiss sarcastically guessed.

Wiz: With her dying breath, Gaara's mother somehow imparted her own power into this sand. It became living sand, an extension of her will determined to follow and protect Gaara.

"Oh, guess I was wrong this time." Weiss said to which her teammates laughed. They were actually expecting her to be right on this one too.

"I 'guess' your streak ends here princess." Yang teased the heiress with a nudge with her elbow to which Weiss huffed at her with puffed cheeks.

Wiz: It will spring from the gourd to defend him from any danger, regardless of risk and without command.

The huntresses were actually amazed at this. They watch a scene of what seems to be a match in a arena, Gaara's opponent is trying to attack him with close range fighting but the mother possessed sand is blocking each attack and Gaara is just standing still not looking a bit worried of getting hurt. The sand even forms into the shape of his mother shielding Gaara with her hands like the protective mother she would've been.

The girls were speechless of this. Even in death, Gaara's mother still watches over him. Ruby wishes she has a way of knowing that her mother is watching over her. Ruby has her cloak that her mother gave her to remember her by. Ruby then remembers how Spawn wears a living parasitic suit that while it might be dangerous to have since it's demonic, she still thinks it's cool how it protects him from danger on it's own too. She wishes if somehow her mother's spirit would take control of her cloak and shield her from attacks like with Gaara's sand.

"I wish mother could do that too." Ruby said to herself as she looked towards her cloak hung up next to her bed. A stray tear was formed from her right silver eye. She wiped it with her finger and continued watching. This is making her want to visit her grave as soon as possible.

 **Boomstick: This absolute defensive technique is called... The Absolute Defense, pretty good name really.**

"Can't argue with that. Most of the time, defence might be more important than offense." Weiss said.

"Especially in a fight. If you can't block any attacks from your enemies, then you are doomed to lose, let alone killed." Blake added. When learning how to fight, all professional fighting instructors will tell you that it is more important to learn to block and defend yourself from attacks before you are taught to counter and attack back. It is the same for Hunters and Huntresses when they are first taught to use their aura to to sheild themselves from harm before they actually learn to fight.

"Yep, what good are you as a defender of people from the grimm if you can't defend yourself." Ruby responded. Each of the girls have their own ways to not get hit. Ruby using her speed to dart around the battlefield and evade attacks, Weiss using her glyphs to shield herself and others, Blake using her clones as distractions, or diversions, or decoys to confuse and get around her enemies for a sneak attack. And Yang,...well she may not have as many defensive options as the others seeing as how her semblance kind of requires her to take a hit to gain power from it. Fortunately for her she is the toughest of the four but she relies on it too much that it became a problem like when she fought someone like Neo. She needs to learn to come up with ways of avoiding attacks cause being able to take a beating can only get you so far.

 **Boomstick: Gaara sand is so dense and fast, only someone who can move faster than the eye can track can pass it.**

"Damn, sounds like the only person on Remnant that has a shot of getting to him is you at your full potential sis." Yang said.

"I agree, with his sand beeing THAT fast might make him untouchable to any of us. And that is just the sand. Even if you try to sneak up on him, a feat of being able to ninja a ninja is almost impossible. Trust me, I know." Blake said. Gaara might be someone who is also capable of outclassing the capabilities of any Hunter or Huntress on Remnant.

Wiz: Gaara can also use everyday sand to create defenses such as his Sand Armor, which encases him in a shell to soften blows. Making it his last line of defence.

As this was being mentioned, Gaara's face looks like it is having crack marks forming on the skin. This was being shown throughout the analysis and the girls were wondering why his face was literally cracking up. It gave them the thought of his skin was gonna break/peel off and reveal his bones and flesh and organs underneath. It was just extremely gruesome and sickening and they were glad that it wasn't the case.

"Oh, thank goodness. Its just an armor made of sand. I'm actually a bit baffled he was able to make it look like his actual skin." Ruby said after she let out an exhale of relief.

"Yeah, I was starting to think that this guy has never even heard skin lotion before." Yang jested

"I'm amazed he has all these defensive options with his sand protecting him and his ninja maneuvers." Blake said with impression.

"I bet Glynda would think he is perfect for us to use as a target to practice our offensive tactics in her combat class." Yang said. "He will just stand there as either one or all four of us would try to get past his sand and all we would have to do is hit him in his sand armor just ounce before the timer runs out and we win."

"That actually sounds like a good idea Yang." Weiss agreed. "And ounce we get the hang of that, then Professor Goodwitch will amp it up by having Gaara trying to trap us with his sand. It would be a great way to excel in our teamwork and offensive power and be ready for when we go up against the more danferous grimm." Weiss added. She likes to find ways to challenge her limits that she has worked hard to perfect.

"See? I do come up with good and fun ideas after all." Yang said with a wide smile.

Wiz: Unlike his automatic Absolute Defense, the Sand Armor is self-created, and requires a large amount of his Chakra to maintain.

"Sounds just like how our auras create shields that are just above our bodies to soften blows. It does its job but we still feel the force a bit." Blake said

"Cool! Gaara found his own way to create an aura like armor shield." Ruby said. "Is there a way to do the same thing with earth dust?"

"No but Atlas does have some people that are trying to find a way to use earth dust to create very thin stone armor that hunters and huntresses can wear as a second skin. So it might be possible in the near future." Weiss answered her leader. "Plus there are some Huntsmen that have a semblance similar. They make their bodies dense enough to be invulnerable to almost all attacks but lose some of their mobility though."

 **Boomstick: Gaara's skill with sand as well as his jutsus is only limited by how much Charka he's got left in his system.**

"Another similarity between us and them, Seems ninjas in Gaara's world also have the risk of running low on their Chakra that will make them vulnerable." Blake said.

 **Boomstick: After running low, he could tag out and give Shukaku a turn fighting, until a group of crazy people literally pulled the sand monster from his body for good.**

"So now he no longer has a sand god living inside." Ruby said with relief and a little smile. "Guess he doesn't have to worry about hurting others anymore."

"That's great for Gaara and all but whoever these crazy people were, why did they take the monster from him?" Weiss asked "And also, how were they able to do it?"

"If these people were up to no good, They probably were able to find a way to use Shukaku's power for their personal gain." Blake said with a deep look.

"Sounds like they planning something big if they needed a giant sand beast." Yang said

 **Boomstick: That must've hurt, it's gotta be like twice as bad than that night after Chipotle.**

Seeing Gaara having the monster pulled out of him seemed painful. The huntresses felt worry for him.

"Whats Chipotle?" Weiss asked.

"I think Boomstick means the spicy sauce that people put in foods like tacos, burritos, enchiladas and chimichangas." Yang answered.

"Oh." Weiss said but then she took a minute to realize how her lunch was spicy. Not only that, since it was he first time eating something that spicy, she made the mistake of eating it too fast because of how good it tasted. Her friends tried to tell her to slow down but by the time they noticed, she was already done. Then she found out the hard way of what it ends up doing you. "…Ohhhhh…." Her face then faulted as she realized that ingredient is what caused her to feel sick after brunch earlier. Then she put two and two together of what Boomstick was referring to and had a look of disgust. "UGGH gross Boomstick, have some modesty for ounce in your life."

"What, what did Boomstick mean by that?" Ruby asked.

"You're better off not knowing Ruby." Weiss answered. Blake and Yang agreed not to tell her either.

Wiz: He died...

This made the girls gasp.

 **Boomstick: Oh... the same then.**

"It really isn't ." Weiss muttered.

(*Cues: Gaara's Theme – Naruto)

Wiz: But then was brought back to life by an elder using a special Jutsu and he lived on.

The girls immediately perked up at this.

"There is even a ninja ability that are able to bring people back to life?" Blake asked in awe.

"Some worlds have all the luck." Ruby pouted.

Wiz: Turns out losing Shukaku was actually a blessing in disguise. Better yet even though the power came from the tailed beast living inside of him, Gaara is still able to use his chakra to retain his mastery over his sand.

RWBY was yet again impressed at this and we're glad to hear this as losing his life of a curse did not hinder his skill in his control over sand.

* * *

 **FEATS & STRENGTHS**

 **Achieved Kazekage rank at 15 (RWBY was very impressed)**

 **Protected Sunagakune from Deidara's C3 bomb (Yang and Nora were more impressed)**

 **Sand is faster than the eye can see**

 **Held up a falling meteor (No Hunter or Huntress can do that)**

 **Defeated Rock Lee and Sasuke**

 **Defeated his father, Rasa**

 **Regimental Commander of the Allied Shinobi Forces (Ruby, Jaune and Coco were more impressed)**

* * *

Wiz: Gaara eventually battled his father who became an Akatsuki.

Weiss couldn't help but cringe at that. Seeing all these characters going up against their own father is making her feel more bad for them than for herself. Her father always tried to be the one to decide what is best for her and the company even if she tries to voice her opinion against it, making her feel like he doesn't care about listening what she would want making her a bit hateful of him. But now she couldn't fathom of what these people must be going through with having to fight their fathers, let alone to the death.

Wiz: And during that fight, Gaara was so powerful, his father mistook him for Shukaku itself, despite the sand monster being long gone.

This made the girls amazed as they see Gaara's father assume that sand wave that seems to be at least a hundred foot tall coming at him was Shukaku's doing. Yet it is revealed that it was Gaara who created the massive sand wave.

"So he ended up surpassing his father." Ruby said with a contempt smile. "You think his father became proud of how powerful his son became?"

"Well their home village did end up prospering when Gaara became their noble and strong leader. He should be proud of him." Blake said. Every good parent should be proud of their children accomplishing so much in their lives. Ruby and Yang's father couldn't be more proud of them that they are attending Beacon like he has. Especially Ruby since she is the first Huntress to attend Beacon academy at the age of fifteen but he is still counting on Yang to look after her. Weiss' father made it a priority to have her perfect her skill and knowledge from some of the best instructors he could get.

"Wait a minute." Weiss just thought of something, "If Gaara's father had the idea of turning his son into a jinchuriki so it would on day bring benefit to the sand village, you don't think his mother dying and having her spirit follow him around to protect him while having him endure all that loneliness and hardship that would shape him into a stronger man so he would be worthy of leading the village was the plan from the beginning, was it?"

The others thought about that. If Gaara's father wanted him to become the next Kazekage, not through privilege from his birth but by right from what he has accomplished as a shinobi, then that means that he wanted Gaara to grow to be the bigger man than could ever be. The girls thought that his father might not be such a bad guy afterall but still a bad way of having him achieving that goal.

On with the show.

 **Boomstick: Gaara is also not entirely reliant on his sand. His skills in Tai Jutsu is said to be on par with the likes of Naruto and Sasuke themselves. Which makes his close range combat top class.**

This made Blake impressed the most as she is well aware that Tai Jutsu specializes in close range hand to hand fighting as she is adept in that area as well. It is always good to train your body to be the weapon if you ever lose yours. Weiss was impressed as well. Not all Huntsmen are as capable as themselves without their weapons. This means even if Gaara loses his sand, he is still a tough opponent to take down. Ruby had a slight look of embarrassment as she and Coco are one of those huntsmen that can't fight without their weapons. Yang, Ren and Velvet can fight just fine as well without Ember Celica and Stormflower

Wiz: Even as a kid he was very powerful, during the Chunin Exams, shinobis' were given a task that made them running through a forest infested with ferocious animals and poisonous insects and he completed it in record time without a single scratch, a feat considered impossible for a chunin class shinobi.

This made the huntresses wide eyed in amazement at this. This chunin exam sounded very similar to how they went through a grimm infested forest to collect chess pieces for their initiation. If these ninjas going through their version were expected to sustain any kind of injury before they completed their test, then that means their exam would have to be more dangerous and extreme than their initiation. They probably wouldn't survive if it was like that. They already almost lost their lives to the grimm that they encountered in the emerald forest. It wasn't until they started working together as a team that they were able to overcome the nevermore and deathstalker.

Wiz: He even commanded the Allied Shinobi Forces during the Fourth Great Shinobi War.

The girls sees an entire army of ninjas gathered in one spot and Gaara is standing at the forefront of it as the commander.

"That war without a doubt had to be a major event for Gaara and his friends." Weiss said

"He is around the same age as us yet he was chosen to lead all of them in a large scale war too." Blake said with an awed expression. Gaara really is a very capable leader that RWBY admires even more.

 **Boomstick: And during that war, he held his own against Madara.**

Madara seems to be the main enemy of the Allied Shinobi Forces . The huntresses figured he must be a very dangerous man if all those shinobis have been united against him.

 **Boomstick: Yes, the same guy who can plow through thousands of ninjas with ease and summon a freakin giant meteor.** **Someone you definitely wish was nerphed.**

The girls watch as the main villain during this event (Madara) is just single-handedly killing the Allied Shinobis by the hundreds, maybe even thousands with his immense power and skill. As the scene goes on, RWBY's jaws were dropping more and more with their eyes popping out as well. Weiss was dropping some popcorn that she was about to put in her mouth until this clip was shown.

"Oh. My. Dust! Gaara was able to hold his own against THAT!" Ruby shouted

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and say he is someone **way** out of our league." Blake said

"Damn." Was the only thing Yang said with an intimidated look.

"Uhh, yeah…How do you think Madara is spelled?" Weiss asked while holding a pen and her notepad.

 **Boomstick: Gaara is stronger and smarter than ever, all thanks to his mother's love….**

The girls had a joyful smile gracing their features. Even though it's not the same way any else can experience, Gaara still got to know how much his mother loves him.

 **Boomstick: I miss Mama Boomstick...**

"I miss my mom too." Ruby said. Oh how she misses her.

Wiz: Few can withstand the overwhelming power of this sand shinobi... or Mama Boomstick's cooking.

 **Boomstick: HEY! You're uninvited to Thanksgiving.**

Wiz: I never was!

 **Boomstick: Exactly...**

RWBY laughed at how the hosts were bickering during the show.

The huntresses sees Gaara standing high in front of the Allied Shinobi army, giving a motivational speech that the girls couldn't help but feel moved by as the speech goes on, RWBY couldn't help but tear up a bit at how Gaara was able to convince the shinobis set aside their differences and band together to fight a greater evil that threaten their world and everyone that they care for.

 _Gaara: There are no enemies here in front of me! For we all bear the pain of having been hurt by the Akatsuki! There is no sand, no Stone, no Leaf, no Mist or Cloud! We are all simply ninja! If you still can't forgive the sand, you can come back and face me when the war is over. That friend who saved me, is now a target of our enemy. If he falls into their hands, the world as we know is finished. I want to protect that friend! And this world! I am too young! Too inexperienced! So please...lend me your strength!_

The army then erupts in cheers in rally for their commander.

"That voice." Blake wispered after letting out a raspy breath.

RWBY had to admit that Gaara is someone that they greatly relate and look up to. They do feel sad how his childhood was played out from the start of how his mother died and his father was testing his worth by having him becoming an outcast but now he is someone who is loved by his friends and the sand village now supports him as their leader. Ruby likes how he is connected to his mother. Weiss is impressed with his versatility between his sand and other believes how all of his accomplishments at a young age makes him a complete badass Blake admires him realizing that killing people is not the only way to go by as she as well as other faunus had endured some hardships from decriminalization. She also couldn't help but feel a bit drawn to him seeing how they could have a lot in common. But what really got the cat faunus the most was his voice. How it sounded, so deep, so calm yet empowering, so...sexy. Just hearing one sentence from him was enough to enchant her. There is just something about it that made her shiver as she almost unconsciously flutter her eyes closed while one of her hands strayed itself to caress her thigh before moving towards her...nether region. The more she was hearing Gaara's voice during his speech, the more her body tingled as she was breathing in ecstasy and her hand is now in the process of-

"Blake Belladonna!" Weiss shouted causing the faunus to snap out of her not so private moment with a startled yelp.

First thing she noticed was the different looks RWY was giving her. Weiss' face was scrunched up with a mixture of red and awkwardness as she nearly had a heart attack when she first noticed what Blake was doing. Ruby was remaining silent while she was glancing around while twiddling with her thumbs with a nervous look. Yang's face almost split in two with a mischievous smile that appeared on it but none of them were saying anything. She next thing that Blake noticed was wear her hands were as she was staying still. Her left hand was groping the left side of her chest from down her black silk yukata while her right hand was up the bottom of her current sleeping wear. The last thing she noticed/felt before her face lost its color was her right hand along with her underwear was covered in fluid. Her eyes widened and list their dim as realization has settled in her mind. She was trying to make herself climax right in front of her roommates! She then looked back to her couch mates while the show was paused after Gaara's analysis was over. At this moment she didn't know what to say or do. Her mind was traveling so fast from what she was caught doing, she might as well be a deer frozen from seeing headlights. The silence went on until the blonde as expected was the first to say her opinion.

"So was it the girl urges or the animal urges?"

Blake took a second before an action finally came to mind, she got up from her seat and stormed into the bathroom with a loud slam of the door before locking it. The next couple of minutes were spent with Ruby, Weiss and Yang trying to talk to Blake into getting out of the closet...or in this case the bathroom. Blake was barely saying anything to what her friends were trying to tell her. This isn't easy trying to get through to someone that prefers to remain a mystery and stay away from being the center of attention. The three girls even told her that this is something every one their age goes through. Each girl even took turns whispering into Blake's ear about something similar or just as embarrassing experience that happened to them. Once Blake feels like she is not the only one who was in a humiliating situation like this, she felt better and came out of the bathroom. The girls then got into a group hug. Of course Blake made them swear that this incident does not leave this room. It is still debatable of realizing which of the four has more embarrassing stories. Who knows, maybe they might even laugh about it later on. Besides, surely Jaune has something that could top their stories. Besides, what girl would not fall head over heals from Gaara's voice. Later on when no one is looking Blake will play this episode again so she can record Gaara's speech with her scroll. RWBY now sat back on the couch and continued on with the show.

The huntresses were also amazed of what these ninjas were capable of overall from the world that they learned a bit about and how their ways are a bit similar to their world.

* * *

The next combatant is a girl who seems to be in her pre-teens. She has long black hair tied up in a large bundle with a yellow and green headband with some bangs hanging over her eyes which are the most notable features. They are greenish gray that are glazed over by a whitish tint indicating that she is blind. Her eastern style outfit consists of a green shirt and pants with the sleeves ending at the elbows and the pants ending at her mid ankles and both are loose fitting. A one piece sleeveless loose robe that is tan and goes down to her knees. And over those she wears a black belt that is holding it in place. She wears a pair of bracelets and anklets that are black with yellow trimmings and some green fabric matching her shirt and pants. Throughout the series, she does not wear any footwear.

Toph Beifong

(*Cues: A:TLA - Panda Lily*)

The introduction starts off with her wearing fancy looking clothing and growing up in a wealthy environment.

Wiz: As the only child of the wealthy Beifong family, Toph was kept a secret from the rest of the world. Hidden away, she was pampered and guarded like a fragile child. Her parents were hopeful she could someday become a noble respected member of Earth Kingdom society.

"Sounds like she has the same background as you Weiss." Yang said. Weiss nodded in agreement. She is already showing a lot in interest in learning about Toph. Like Toph, Weiss was also pampered well and guarded like a fragile child before she started her training with Winter and other teachers.

Ruby was having interest at the mention of the Earth Kingdom.

"Earth Kingdom? Does this mean this kingdom that she lives in is made up of other people that can control the earth like her?" Ruby asked.

"It would seem so. This must be a powerful kingdom if it is filled with people that can also control the earth." Blake responded.

 **Boomstick: But their hopes were pretty much dashed from the moment she popped out. See those faded whites? Yeah, Toph's completely blind.**

 _Lao Beifong: My daughter is blind. She is blind and tiny and helpless and fragile!_

The girls couldn't help but find it irritating that he is saying all that about Toph when she is right there like he thinks she doesn't have feelings.

"Wow, way to encourage your 'helpless' daughter mister." Yang said with sarcasm.

"Glad our dads aren't worry sum to the point where they need to protect us from EVERYTHING." Blake said. "They already know that we can take care of ourselves."

"Well in his defense, she is his daughter and he is trying to be protective like any father would. Plus anyone would think a person who is blind is helpless until they are proven wrong but still, show some support for her will you!" Weiss said.

Taiyang was supportive of Ruby going away to Beacon to train to fight grimm two years ahead of time. She sometimes thinks her father would not let her go if Yang would not be there to look out for her or else he would not think she is ready. Ruby still has the problem of Yang and their dad chasing away every boy that tries to approach her.

Jaune could relate as he was looked down upon by even his own family. He barely had any skill in using his weapons and didn't even know what aura was when he first came to Beacon (seriously, who grows up on Remnant not knowing what aura is?). Every one thought he wouldn't even make it the first semester. Not just his family but also the students, teachers, even the lunch ladies. Until he met Pyrrha who truly believed in him, telling him that he was destined for great things (even if it sounded cliched) and he owes it to her to not give up and prove to every one that he does belong in Beacon and graduate as a fully fledged Hunter.

 **Boomstick: Still, "fragile" is the last word that I would want to use to describe this chick.**

(*Cues: A:TLA - The Seven Chakras*)

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Age: 12 (Avatar) / 88 (Korra)**

 **Full Name: Toph Beifong**

 **Daughter of a prestigious family (so is Weiss)**

 **Extremely acute senses beside sight (so do faunuses including sight)**

 **Former police chief**

 **Stage name: The Blind Bandit**

 **Eventually retired to the swamp as a hermit (some Huntsmen become hermits themselves)**

* * *

Wiz: Frustrated by her parents' stubborn coddling, Toph ran away from home at the age of six and ended up losing her way in a cave.

"Damn, she didn't even care if she couldn't see where she was going. I would run away too if my dad was keeping me from the outside world." Yang said. "In fact, I snuck out plenty of times behind my father's back a couple of times."

"Yeah, its true. It was annoying that I had to cover for you." Ruby said after letting out a sigh.

Wiz: Until she was rescued by some giant Badgermoles.

"Giant Badgermoles?" The huntresses questioned in unison.

Wiz: Yes, they're badgers and they are moles.

The girls were actually surprised at seeing this. The fact that these creatures are a combination of a badger and a mole is not the most shocking part as there are grimm that are also a combination of two or more animals. But what makes the girls taken back from the sight are the enormous size of them. Even though they were big, Ruby and Yang thought they were still cute and awesome and badass enough to keep as pets.

"Wow, those things are big enough to crush a beowolf with ease...and, well..so can Yang but still." Blake said.

"Oh, hell yeah, I would so ride them and smash some grimm with them!" Yang boasted.

"Me too!" Ruby said.

"Well, unlike the grimm, they do seem friendly and look like they can be trained." Weiss said agreeing with the idea.

 **Boomstick: Imagine one of those things burrowing into your home.**

"Yes Boomstick, we actually can imagine seeing a creature like that burrowing into our homes." Weiss said reffering to the grimm that can break into anyone's home at any time.

 **Boomstick: What kind of pest control do you even call for that? Oh wait, I know. FIRE.**

"Or in our case, well us Huntresses of course." Yang said.

"Why would you wanna call to have cute furry animals exterminated?" Ruby asked with worry why there is such a service.

"Even small animals have been known to go on a rampage and damage proberty Ruby." Weiss said

Wiz: Like Toph, Badgermoles are blind. So they took a liking to her.

 **Boomstick: Well, how the hell would they know?**

"I might have to agree, how were they both able to tell that they were blind? They couldn't see or communicate with each other. It kind of does not make any sense if you think about it." Weiss pointed out.

"We've been seeing a lot of things that don't make sense so just turn off that sense of logic and just accept it." Yang said. Sometimes things just happen with no explanation.

Wiz: And as the original artists of the craft, the Badgermoles began her training in the art of earthbending.

"Earthbending huh, that sounds interesting power to have." Weiss said.

RWBY watch as six year old Toph earthbend a rock that goes flying off screen. This made the girls impressed at how young Toph was when she started her training. Most hunters and huntresses don't start their training until they are twice that age.

"Cool, these Bagermoles are big, cute AND can control the earth!" Ruby in excitement.

"Some grimm are also able to generate and control an element to an extent. Making them more dangerous to fight." Blake said. Like the giant nevemore that can flap its wings hard enough to create a gust of wind that can blow people off their feet.

"These Badgermoles would be perfect to help create tunnels deeper in the dust mines." Weiss said. Now she wishes these animals exist on Remnant.

(*Cues: A:TLA - Invading the Palace*)

* * *

 **BENDING ARTS**

 **Earthbending: (Hunters can do that to an extent with earth dust)**

 **-Seismic Sense (Similar to aura sense)**

 **-Earth compression**

 **Metalbending (Similar to Pyrrha's semblance)**

 **-Metal Cables**

 **-Metal Collapsable Wrist Swords**

 **Sandbending**

 **Mudbending**

* * *

 **Boomstick: These giant varmints taught Toph how to manipulate rock and stone using movements similar to the chu-gar praying mantis martial art.**

"So in order for Toph to bend the earth, she needs to do these fighting technique-like movements?" Blake asks as she is watching Toph doing some basic and advanced martial art movements in order to control the earth.

"I guesse so. At least she is not one of those characters that have to yell out their attacks to perform them. But then again, it does make the attacks seem more epic somehow." Yang says

"Whenever a Hunter or Huntress uses earth or any kind of dust, they have to focus their aura into it in order to control it for its intended effect when in combat." Weiss said

 **Boomstick: Toph can telekinetically throw, grow, shrink, and alter earth in any conceivable way, making for some pretty down to earth attacks and defenses.**

"Must make things in life really easier if you can control stone." Ruby said with interest.

"Yeah, what ever and how long it takes for people to contruct entire buildings and other large structures, She can probably do the same in a day." Weiss said.

"Good thing aura has its own fair share of advantages in everyday life like healing from fatal injuries in less than a day." Blake said.

"Or in Glynda's case, cleaning spotless an entire food smudged cafeteria in seconds instead of having the janitors or us spend the next weel worth of our free time cleaning it." Yang said.

Wiz: The Badgermoles also taught Toph how to see.

 **Boomstick: Wait, these ridiculous creatures are also masters of LASIK surgery?!**

Weiss ounce again facepalmed at the question. "Does it LOOK like they are smart enough to even to use a calculator?"

Wiz: No, Toph does not use her eyes to see, of course, her other senses are extremely accurate.

"Makes sense since other blind people like Fox have their other senses enhanced to compinsate." Ruby said.

"Yeah, but it would still be a shame to lose your sight." Yang said. She doesn't want to lose being able to use her eyes to ogle boys, especially when they are shirtless.

Wiz: And as a master earthbender, Toph can sense the location of earth anywhere, even if it isn't connected to the ground.

"Thats pretty impressive for someone thats blind. A well trained Hunter can also sense an attack fast enough to react to it without even seeing it." Weiss said.

Wiz: Even more impressive though, the Badgermoles navigate their tunnels using an earthbending technique known as the Seismic Sense". And Toph quickly picked up on this talent. It's kind of like sonar. It works by detecting the exact location and movement of a person or object through their interaction with the ground.

As Toph is facing an opponant in a match, in her point of view, when her opponant makes a move, she senses not only his movement before he can even follow through with his attack, but also the entire outline of the area and its occupants. What is even more impressive is she is able to counter his move in one fluid motion. Yang couldn't help but laugh at how Toph made the guy squeal from doing a full on split with his legs. Now the scene switches to when her and a boy who is bald with a tattoo of an arrow on his scalp are walking on a well cultivated yard of her family residance.

 _Toph: I feel the vibrations in the earth, and I can see where everything is, you, that tree, even those ants._

"Damn, its like she is not even blind if she can tell where evrything is." Blake said.

(*Cues: A:TLA - Yuyen*)

Wiz: She feels every movement, every footstep, every heartbeat, so precisely, she can even tell if a person's lying.

"That might be an advantage over Gaara if he tries to sneak up on her." Weiss said.

"I don't think so, If a ninja trains hard enough, they can conceal their presence to the point where even well trained senses can't detect them. Remember how it was stated that Batman can even evade Superman's super senses?" Blake said. The others agreed that factor could carry over into this fight as well.

"Can Batman be considered a Ninja?" Yang asks.

"Oh my gosh Yang, you're right! Can Batman be considered a Ninja?" Ruby bursted and agreeing with the idea.

"That actually is a good question but we can discuss that another time." Weiss answered.

(Personally, I think Batman can be cosidered a ninja since he does possesse the core essential elements to being a ninja. Training, stealth, and the art of escape and its martial arts and other stuff. Even though they are mostly assassins and Batman goes against killing, he still has the same skill as any ninja, right?)

 **Boomstick: A woman who can always tell when i'm lying? No thank you!**

"Not even if she is one of the girls seen on this show that you've made perverted cooments on?" Weiss said after rolling her eyes. Now she wants to be able to tell if a guy is lying or not.

 **Boomstick: Toph is so good at this that even her closest friends sometimes forget she's blind.**

Toph tells a friend to give her back her champion belt while he's on top of some sort of creature with shaggy white fur that looks like a Bison... or is it a buffalo? He just simply drops the belt believing she would catch it but instead it hits her head and she falls down.

 _Toph: Ow!_

 _Sokka: Sorry._

While that is happening, the boy with the arrow tattoos is dangling from his leg on a tree branch until he falls down onto the ground.

 **Boomstick: But don't worry, they're reminded.**

"Something tells me these guys can kick some serious butt but also know how to kick back and have fun." Yang says.

"Of course, they do seem to be our age afterall. You think we can take them in a food fight?" Ruby said with a smirk.

"That would make a nice challenge." Weiss admitted.

"Yeah but it would be best if we did it in a place where we won't get in trouble with professor Goodwitch." Blake responded.

(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)

 **Boomstick: In only six years, Toph had completely mastered Earthbending. She even won the Earth Rumble VI tournament multiple times under her stage name, "The Blind Bandit".**

The girls were highly impressed despite how Toph is blind and not even as old as Ruby, she mastered her element at an age where most hunters and huntresses could even start their training and can defeat other earth benders who should be tougher and more experienced than her yet are clearly outclassed by her skill. Weiss a lot of respect for this girl.

Wiz: But Toph didn't stop her training with just earthbending. At first, softer earth proved difficult for her seismic sense.

Toph and the white Bison/Buffalo are sitting in the middle of a desert.

 _Toph: I feel the vibrations in the ground with my feet, but this sand is so loose and shifty, it makes everything look fuzzy._

"That sounds like a disadvantage when going up against Gaara's sand." Ruby said.

* * *

 **FEATS & ACCOMPLISHMENTS**

 **Reigning champ of Earth Rumble IV (Weiss and Yang were impressed)**

 **Invented Metalbending (Pyrrha approves)**

 **Held up Wan Shi Tong's library (Yang approves)**

 **Dueled Bumi to a draw (Nora for some reason wanted to learn more about him)**

 **Trained the Avatar in Earthbending**

 **Destroyed several Fire Nation Blimps (Yang was interested in this Fire Nation)**

 **Created the Metalbending Police Force (Pyrrha admired this)**

* * *

Wiz: But she has since demonstrated her mastery in both sandbending and mudbending, she can also change the density of earth from sand to stone and back.

"Wow, she even progressed to not just bending solid stone but also sand and mud." Weiss said. She likes characters who use variety.

"Still hard to forget how Yang had us fall in a mud pit." Blake said with a glare towards her partner.

"Hey, I said I was sorry! Besides it was just mud." Yang said with an innocent smile.

"The point was we were trying to plan out our attack AS A TEAM! When are you gonna get that drilled into your head?" Weiss scolded.

"She has a point sis, one day your method of just charging in fists swinging is gonna bite us all in the butt in a more worse way than the mud." Ruby lectured.

"Or your failed attempt of the Kamehameha wave." Blake added.

"Oh boo hoo, you guys are mad at getting down and dirty for ounce in your lives?" Yang remarked

"Yes." RWB all said unanimously

"You're all mean." Yang pouteed and slumped back in her seat.

Wiz: And before you start making any density or hardening innuendos, she's twelve.

 **Boomstick: I...okay...**

RWBY stayed silent and didn't comment on that. The only sound that was being herd was Yang taking a sip of her soda then making a thirst quenching exhale sound.

 **Boomstick: But her greatest achievement is the discovery of an all-new bending art, one thought to be impossible: Metalbending.**

(*Cues: A:TLA - Yuyen again*)

This immediately caught RWBY's interests. "Metalbending?" They said in unison. "She can even bend metal?" Ruby asked with a surprised look.

"Not only that but from how the hosts just put it, she was the first earth bender to ever bend metal." Weiss said. Now she respects Toph even more for accomplishing something that was considered impossible in her world.

"So this means she could bend our weapons or any metal we have on us if she wanted to." Blake said.

Wiz: By manipulating the earthly composition within, Toph can bend nearly any type of metal just as well as stone, the exception being highly purified metals such as platinum.

"That makes sense, Pyrrha uses her semblance to control metal too but there are some metals even she can't manipulate." Weiss said.

The huntresses see Toph using newly acquired metalbending skill to pry open a metal blast door and encase her entire body in a metal armor. This made Yang impressed as she does the same of busting down metal doors and encasing herself in fire.

 **Boomstick: Toph quickly mastered metalbending, and went on to teach it to others.**

Wiz: She eventually even founded and led a metalbending police force.

As the police chief, her uniform consists mainly of segmented metal armor on the torso, arms and ankles with long dark pants and a gray coat worn underneath. The uniform also has a cylindrical spool that is attached to the back

"That definitely had to make her a legend if she is the root of all the metalbenders in her world." Ruby said.

"I bet Pyrrha would feel well at home in that kingdom." Yang said

 **Boomstick: And that's after conquering Earth Rumble IV**

This Earth Rumble IV seems to be some kind of tournament for earthbenders and she was the only kid their. Yang wanted to learn more about it since it looked like a wrestling style tournament since the contestants like Toph had stage names. If she ever made a stage name, she would probably be what her name translates to.

 **Boomstick: holding up a building the size of a castle.**

This feat was impressive enough for the girls. The building was somehow sinking into the sand and Toph was able to grab the tower of the building and hold the entire structure from sinking any further.

 **Boomstick: Defeating an entire army almost singlehandedly** (Okay, I can't help but feel this one was very misinterpreted. I've thought back through out the A:TLA series and can't seem to find when she did. Everytime she went up against an army, she was always with team Avatar and they each dealt their fair share of damage to the enemy. So I was gonna take this one out but whatever. I'll give it the benefit of the doubt and say she did it when she took down half of the Fire Nation air fleet.)

RWBY sees Toph was able to send a giant blimp crash into several other blimps.

"Damn, what a way to 'crash' the party." Yang commented.

"I'll give you 100 lien to stop making puns." Weiss bribed

"Nnnnope, that won't be enough to stop me from making puns." Yang said with a wide smile.

 **Boomstick : Dueling King Bumi to a standstill, and that guy's took back an entire city all on his own.**

Bumi seems to be very old yet has a muscular physique that any old man would dream of having. Most people loss their toned muscles at an elderly age. Also the huntresses couldn't help but look awed despite his advanced age, he can still fight like he is in his prime. They wonder how it would be like seeing Ozpin fight in his current age compared to his younger days.

Wiz: Even in her old age, Toph was capable of going one on one with the new Avatar.

"I hope we can still kick butt when we get old." Yang boasted.

"Yeah, it is possible for us. Jaune told us before his sword and shield got past down to him, he saw his grandfather take on an entire pack of beowolves like he was not even too old to fight." Ruby said.

Wiz: And her Seismic Sense could locate people across the world.

 **Boomstick: She knows when I've lied AND where I've been? Women should not have these powers.**

Weiss rolled her eyes at that. "There are already people on Remnant who have abilities similar to those so too late Boomstick." Weiss remarked with a smirk.

 _Toph: I am the greatest earthbender in the world! Don't you two dunderheads ever forget it!_

RWBY admired her confidence. They each have their own in certain ways. Toph then jumps onto the ground and uses earthbending to propel her through the stone as fast as a train.

RWBY holds a lot of respect for Toph for achieving so much at such a young age. Blake truly approves how she came from a rich background yet forged her own path instead having her family decide her feature for her and makes the world a better place by creating a special police force. Weiss loves how she aims to master new skills more than any earthbender can hope to achieve. Yang likes how she can be so small and take on groups of enemies all by herself and Ruby likes how she befriended the badgermoles and helped the hero save the world.

* * *

The huntresses actually couldn't decide who to go for. They like both Gaara and Toph almost the same. Toph can not only bend earth but also sand, mud and metal and Gaara's sand power is insane plus his ninjas abilities generated from chakra could pull him ahead if it is something Toph has never faced before. They will just have to enjoy and see for themselves who will win. Though Blake admits she is rooting for Gaara. Same with Weiss rooting for Toph since they both grew up in the same background and she thinks of herself as a perfectionist like Toph. There is only one way to find out. They continue on to watch the fight.

Wiz: Alright. The combatants are set, lets end this debate ounce and for all.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

* * *

Death Battle

The scene first starts off with the view of Sunagakure during the day. Gaara is in his hut tending to his collection of cacti.

"Hehehe, Gaara the cool and awesome sand ninja has a thing for cactesses?" Yang asked with a giggle

"Actually Yang, the plural for cactus is cacti." Weiss corrected.

"Hey, everyone needs a hobby whenever they are not doing badass things." Blake said .

Gaara then gets interrupted by a his subordinates.

 _Subordinate A: Kazekage! Kazekage! We bring urgent news._

 _Subordinate B: Yes, our scouts say that they've just seen something that could be a tailed beast located in the outskirts of the city._

 _Gaara: Is it Shukaku?_

 _Subordinate A: No, but it does have one tail._

 _Subordinate B: Yeah, and they said it created wind._

 _Gaara: Where?_

The scene changes to the outskirts of the sand village. RWBY are seeing Toph, the boy that dropped the belt on Toph (Sokka) and two girls wearing some sort of Green battle wear and white face paint. All four of them are standing next to the big white bison/buffalo.

 _Ty Lee: Come on guys, lets get going! I can see why you guys like to fly around on this big furry thing!_

The bubbly chi blocker back flipped onto the saddle of the white beast that let out a short roar in reponse.

"Wait, that thing can fly?" Ruby asked in surprise.

"And they named it Appa." Blake added.

"I thought they just ride on it whenever it walks on the ground. It doesn't even have wings." Weiss said.

"Guess Toph's world also has mysterious creatures that can do things that you don't see everyday" Yang said.

 _Suki: The thing's name is Appa and she is right Sokka, We're going to be late for the celebration of the day Avatar Kyoshi made Kyoshi Island that's in three days, I've already missed last year's celebration._

"Hmm, this celebration sounds like how Menagerie celebrates its birth." Blake said.

 _Toph: Yeah, so hurry up already, Aang and the others are probably already their by now. Plus I wouldn't exactly say that I like flying around on Appa but gotten use to it, try riding on it without the saddle._

 _Sokka: Alright, alright. Just thought we needed to land to refuel our water supply over by that oasis. We are in the middle of the desert where it's easy to pass out from dehydration. You can't be too careful you know._

"He does have a point about that. Desserts are the third most harshest livable places. Yet people can still manage living in them. The lack of water is bad enough." Weiss said.

The four of them mount on the flying bison and are about to take off until….

 _Sokka: Uh oh. Now I gotta use the bathroom._

All three girls let out an obnoxious groan in response. Sokka runs some where out of sight for his _business_.

 _Toph: Please don't take too long_

"Tsk, there's always that one guy." Yang said.

While this was happening, away from the group above the ground, a small object is floating. It appears to be an eye watching Toph and her friends from a distance. It turns out, Gaara is using his Third Eye Jutsu to confirm the reports.

"Wow, he can create an eye to spy on people from far away?" Blake questioned

"Is there no end to this ninja stuff?" Ruby asked while being intrigued by all these abilities from Gaara's world.

 _Gaara: *Thoughts* It doesn't seem to be a tailed beast like the ones we're familiar with. But still. If it is, l can't just let them walk. Maybe this might be a different breed. Gotta find out what they are using him for. If it is anything like what the Akatsukis were planning, we'll be having another large scale pandemic on our hands._

"Guess that Shinobi War really was a serious issue." Ruby said.

"Of course, Gaara said it himself the stake was losing was their world falling." Weiss said.

"Plus did you see how that Madara guy was taking on the entire army all by himself? Felt bad for the Shinobis for having to fight that." Yang said

"Yeah, even just imagining him doing the same here against all Hunters and Huntresses assembled together is actually a scary thing to think about ." Blake said with everyone agreeing. That guy might be too overpowered for them to handle

Gaara dissolves his Third Eye and turns to his subordinates.

 _Gaara: You go to Temari and tell her to send word to the Hokage of Konohagakure._

 _Subordinate A: Yes Kazekage._

 _Gaara: And you….._

Gaara glances at his cacti for a second and continues.

 _Gaara: Get someone to water my cacti for me while I handle this._

 _Subordinate B: Uhh…yes Kazekage._

RWBY couldn't help but laugh at how Gaara cares for the well being of his cacti.

The scene goes back to Toph and her friends. Who are still waiting on Sokka who is making his way back to them when all of a sudden, he steps on a slip. Sokka looks down to inspect what he stepped on which is a piece of paper with some writing on it.

"Uh oh, that's definitely gonna do something to him." Ruby said with suspense.

 _Sokka: Hm? What's this?_

Turns out he stepped on a sealing tag and was now trapped inside the prison. He tried to thrash and break free but there wasn't any openings. Next thing he knew, he was starting to lose consciousness. In a matter of seconds he was now asleep.

"Damn, who would've thought those things can really be dangerous." Weiss said. .

Blake wanted to see how those things are made.

"Looks like trouble is starting to wind up for Toph and her friends." Ruby said.

Toph, Suki and Ty Lee were now getting impatient, as well as Appa.

 _Toph: Alright that's it! I am so going to knock him senseless for making us wait this long._

Toph hops off the Bison and marches over in the direction that they saw Sokka leave.

 _Suki: If he makes us miss this celebration. I'm leaving him._

 _Ty Lee: Oh, then that means I can bag him._

 _Suki: Yeah I was just exaggerating._

"Something tells me those two girls are gonna be bagged next." Ruby said.

"This is just like those movies where a group of people are being stalked by someone and they get picked off one by one by the stalker." Yang said. Though she prefers to see the fight already, she is actually enjoying this little intro that sets up the fight.

"I'm not complaining, I like a story that sets up the fight. I think Death Battle should do that every time." Ruby said.

"It would make sense for Gaara to get rid of Toph's friends so they won't interfere with their fight." Weiss said as she ate some popcorn.

Blake is impressed with Gaara's strategy of taking out the weaker enemies first before focusing on the bigger threat. She prefers to do the same.

No more than a couple of feet did Toph walk she heard an unfamiliar voice calling out from behind.

 _?: Grand Sand Mausoleum!_

Toph turns around to see that what was where Appa and the two warriors used to be is now a pyramid made out of sand. Standing next to it is Gaara.

"Nice triple take down" Yang said.

(*Cues: Naruto Shippuen - Clash of Ninja Revolution 3: Final Valley theme 2*)

 _Toph: Hey! Who are you and what do you think you're doing?!_

"Now Toph is finally on to him." Weiss said.

Toph can sense that her friends are trapped inside of the sand pyramid. She tries to bend it open but somehow she can't force it open from where she is standing. Making her completely confused of why her bending isn't working. Upon closer inspection, the pyramid is also tagged with a few seal tags for good measure. The huntresses are really interested to find out how those tags are made.

 _Gaara: This seal can not be opened with force. If you are wondering about your other friend, he is sealed as well and brought over to my village. I have some questions for you all and they need to be answered._

 _Toph: Okay look mister, we are kinda in a hurry so I'll be nice and give you one chance, either you let us go or I'm gonna take my frustration out on you for hurting my friends._

 _Gaara: I'm afraid I can't let you walk away without knowing your intentions with this creature you have under your possession._

 _Toph: Big mistake on your part pal, Now I'm gonna make you wish you have just left us alone._

"Huh, another fight caused by a misunderstanding." Weiss said with a chuckle.

"Set ups over, now here comes the fight!" Ruby eagerly said while she is now leaning forward.

Toph gets into a battle stance. The fight between the Kazekage and the earthbending master is about to go down.

 **FIGHT!**

Toph makes the first move by bending two boulders out of the ground towards Gaara. Gaara's personnel sand comes out of his gourd and shields him from the on coming boulders. Gaara doesn't move an inch while the sand does its job.

"He really isn't worried at all with that sand protecting him." Ruby said with awe.

Toph sends a couple more boulders at him from multiple directions. Gaara's sand forms a three sixty shield around him. Gaara starts to use his chakra infused sand to crush the rocks that Toph used into more sand for him to use. Weiss is liking how Gaara is able to turn Toph's attacks into his power. Toph gets into a readied stance, to counter whatever Gaara plans to throw at her.

 _Gaara: Sand Tsunami!_

Faster than the blink of an eye the sand rushed over to the earthbender and knocked her back a few feet.

"Whoa, that sand really is fast." Ruby said.

"That's gonna be a problem for Toph if she can't keep up with the attacks." Blake said.

The speed and blow stunned her for a second but she was quick to recover. She is not taking this laying down.

 _Gaara: Consider that a warning. If you continue, my attacks will be more devastating._

 _Toph: Are you kidding me? I'm just getting started myself!_

Toph slowly equips her metal cables from behind, hoping Gaara wouldn't notice. She quickly has them sprung out towards Gaara in an attempt to restrain him. Unfotunately for her, the surprise attempt failed, once the metal was a few inches away from reaching him, Gaara's mother controlled sand automatically acts and catches the cables.

 _Toph: Damn!_

"Toph is not getting through that sand from a distance. That's for sure." Blake said. The Ruby and Weiss agreed that Toph is gonna have to take a different approach if she wants to get through that armor.

Gaara then uses the sand to pull the cable. Toph was able to use her earthbending to anchor herself to the ground before she was taken off her feet and leave her vulnerable. Toph tried to pull back her cables back with all her might. Gaara takes the opportunity to use Prison Sand Burial. Before Toph knew it, she was starting to sink in a maelstorm of sand beneath her.

"I'd actually be terrified to be caught in that." Weiss admitted.

"Agreed, getting buried alive like that might be even worse than drowning in water." Blake said.

"How is Toph gonna get out of this?" Ruby asked.

She quickly cuts off the cables and solidifies the sand before she is fully engulfed beneath the ground and breaks out of it. This actually surprises Gaara.

 _Gaara: Impressive, very few people that I have faced were able to get out of that._

 _Toph: Really, cause quick sands are nothing new to me._

Toph tries to get the jump on him by having rocks spikes shooting out of the ground close to Gaara to try and hit rapidly from all sides. Gaara encases himself inside a sand sheild to protect him from the oncoming stalamites. Toph predicted this as she bends a large chunk of land from its foundation and hurls it at Gaara's sand shield. Then Toph launches herself on top of the giant stone falling on top towards Gaara then punches down on her projectile with a yell to increase its falling rate to make the impact more powerful. The speeding boulder smashes on top of the sand barrier but she senses that the sand shield didn't budge.

Case in point the scene makes the smashed boulder transparent for RWBY to see that Gaara's sand sphere is still intact underneath. The huntresses were utterly amazed at how Gaara's sand was strong enough to stop that giant boulder from crushing Gaara. Then again the girls remembered seeing Gaara being able to stop a town busting explosion and a giant meteor. So it shouldn't come as a surprise to them as much.

 _Toph: Oh, you and your sand are good. But you're still trapped under there for me to do this!_

Toph burrows down to the sphere at a rapid rate a ounce she is down, she touches the sand and turns it to stone.

"So Toph does have a way of getting past that sand." Yang said.

"Oum knows we probably wouldn't, no matter how much we hammer away at it." Ruby said.

Toph then cracks the stone into smaller pieces and then constricts it to crush Gaara within. However, what appears to be Gaara's out line all of a sudden just bursted into nothing but sand.

 _Toph: Huh, whe where did you go?!_

"Those ninja jutsus are not gonna be easy for Toph to get around. She is already having trouble with the sand." Blake said

Toph looks around for the sand manipulator. Then she senses something rising up out of the sand from a few feet away. Gaara appears up from the sand much to Toph's surprise. It was as if he just teleported from one spot to another.

 _Toph: *Thoughts* How did he do that? Does he know magic or something?_

 _Toph: How in the world did you do that?_

 _Gaara: You never heard of jutsu yet you are able to to control the earth? Thats a first. This power must be something else entirely that even I am not aware of. However, it won't do you any good. I can make sand out of whatever earth surounds us for my advantage._

 _Toph: Gotta hand it to you, I haven't seen one sand bender do the things you are able to do. But carry around a gourd full of sand tells me thats all you can do. I feel so sorry for you. Let me put you out of your misery._

"Toph still hasn't caught on to Gaara's other abilities. That's gonna be a major problem for her." Weiss said.

"Not only that, but it seems Gaara is holding back." Ruby said.

Toph then covers the area in a dust cloud from the earth in hopes that she can use her seismic sense while he won't be able to see through the cloud. Weiss and Blake approves of this kind of stradegy. Yang doesn't mind watching some one else using the art of being hidden but she prefers to fight straight up of course. While staying mobile, Toph bends a few rocks coming at him from multiple directions. Gaara's mother's sand then comes back and blocks all of the oncoming projectiles. Toph tries to close in but then Gaara performs the cloning jutsu and makes a sand clone.

Yang and Ruby and Blake couldn't help but notice the combination of hand symbols that Gaara did looked kind of cool to do as they were trying to imitate it. Weiss thought the same but did not try to do the same. Maybe later when no one is watching.

 _Toph: Whoa, another trick?_

 _Gaara: Not exactly a trick._

The real Gaara's physical form then fades into sand into the wind leaving the Earthbender stunned for a bit while the sand clone starts to attack Toph, the clone sends a stream of sand towards Toph at a speed that she couldn't she couldn't react fast enough to. She gets slammed onto a palm tree that was painful to her but her metal armor absorbed some of the blow.

"Do you still think it's a trick Toph, or do you finally believe in Ninja magic?" Yang teased

With her free hand Toph quickly converted the sand that was holding her to stone as well as the rest of the sand clone and breaks free. She then wipes a little smug of blood coming out her nose. Toph looks around for Gaara but for some reason, can't sense him but still remains calm.

 _Toph: Where did you go?_

"I can't help but feel Gaara is just toying with Toph. Why else would he make one clone?" Blake pointed

"You do have a point, If Gaara is choosing to prolong this fight and hold back while Toph is trying to beat him right away, then that means Gaara can just end her right away." Weiss added.

"Well Death Battle does make it look like the fights are drawn out for a while until someone gains the upper hand. Otherwise Superman would have gone all out right away and beat Goku before he decided to go Supreme Saiyan. But then again Goku would've opened with his ultimate form if he sensed how strong Superman was." Ruby said. "You think there will ever be a fight where one combatant just decimate his opponent right away?"

"Well, I do love watching long and intense fights that almost all the other these other episodes have but I actually would like to see a fight where one of the fighters just curbstomps the other once in a while. I think Death Battle should start doing that." Yang said.

Gaara then emerges from the sand behind Toph with a pair of sai made out of sand and tries to pierce her through the skull since the rest of her was mostly covered in her metal police uniform. Toph sense the movement of his emerge and equiped her metal collapsable wrist swords and blocks the sai and are in a dead lock.

"Well looks like someone's gonna be dying with a little dignity." Yang said with a smile gracing her features.

Gaara uses her chakra to enhance his strength and is bringing his sai closer to Toph's skin. Right when the sand weapon is about to graze her. She breaks the blades with her bending and now tries to slash at Gaara but the blade deflects off of his skin. His skin has cracked a little as it indicates Gaara's sand armor took the blow.

 _Toph: Wearing sand as armor huh? Thats new._

Toph continues to swing her blades at Gaara but since they were up close, Gaara decides to take the opportunity to test hid tai jutsu and fight Toph hand to hand. This went on for a little while and Toph was not holding up well as Gaara landed a good few blows here and there. With his tai jutsu combined with his speed and chakra increasing his striking power, the earthbender was clearly outclassed. Toph's face is now bruised up with a black eye, and a bleeding nose. She was now panting from the strikes that were dealt to her.

Yang and Blake were impressed with his hand to hand skill. "Gaara doesn't mind playing rough with the ladies huh?" Yang said with a grin.

 _Gaara: Give it up, you won't be able to continue on like this._

"Yeah, he definitely is toying with her" Ruby said.

 _Toph: You're right._

Toph quickly removes her metal police armor and shoots it at Gaara's head in hopes of sealing his head with it. Gaara's sand ounce again creates a shield in front of him. The metal projectile served its purpose as it was just a destraction. Ounce the sand was blocking Gaara's view, she quickly burrowed under before Gaara could gain her sights. Then she emerges right behind Gaara and grabs him.

 _Toph: Gotcha_

She plans to bend Gaara's sand armor but then it completly disolves as Gaara used replacement jutsu with a piece of log.

"Hey look what's on the log! Is that…" Ruby was saying halfway while the others also noticed it too.

Upon closer inspection, there seems to be a tag placed on the log.

"Uh oh." RWBY said simultaneously as they now realize what Toph is holding and she doesn't know it.

 _Toph: Huh, a log? How is he able to-_

 **BOOM**

It was an explosive tag. Since she was holding the marked log right in her hands, it made a severe blow to her. Her arms wer blown off while the explosion also caused avulsions multiple places on her body that will more than likely make her go into shock if she i not treated by a water bending healer right away, so now she is layed sprawled on the ground crying out in great pain. The huntresses couldn't help but cringe really badly from seeing Toph's state of anguish.

"Déjà vu." Weiss said recalling how a certain patriotic super soldier had almost the same thing happen to him.

"She definitely didn't see that coming" Yang punned. Earning another round of irritated groans from her couch mates.

"All that's left for Gaara is to finish her off." Blake said

"Hopefully he won't do it in a gruesome way." Ruby remarked

Gaara now takes this opportunity to put her out of her misery and end the fight.

 _Gaara: It's time to end this. Sand Coffin!_

Gaara comands his sand to encase Toph's horribly damaged figure in sand with her head, legs and whatever is left of her arms sticking out of the coffin, and since she lost her arms and is too much in pain, she is left too incapacitated to even think of a way out. Despite knowing what's about to happen, the girls are leaning forward on their seats for the finisher.

" **Finish Her!** " Yang chanted while imitating a certain voice.

Gaara then closes his fist for what is to come next.

 _Gaara: Sand Burial._

The sand completely crushes Toph's torso and sends a lot of blood spilling out along with her head, legs and stumps for arms falling to the ground and causing wet gory thumps. Ruby and Weiss couldn't help but feel sick from seeing that. Gaara then dusts off his shoulders and lets out an exhale while his sand is returning into his gourd.

 _Gaara: Now, what to do with you three and this beast._

K.O.!

* * *

(*Cues: Naruto - Strong and Strike*)

 **Boomstick: That was gruesome, she definately did not see that coming, get it? Because she is blind...you know.**

"Hahahaha, hey that's what I said!" Yang boasted. Weiss couldn't help but facepalm at hearing this pun twice in a row. Now RWBY listens to the results.

Wiz: Gaara and Toph may have mastery of controlling earth but Gaara was on a different level. Even if Toph's earthbending prowess could match Gaara's sand power, she couldn't match Gaara's speed.

"No doubt about that, that sand is even too fast for us to keep up with." Blake said.

 **Boomstick: Gaara, along with other shinobis have displayed speed feats that are just too fast for anyone in the Avatar universe to react to. Even if her seismic sense can detect Gaara's attacks coming, Toph would not be able to process the incoming attack in time or move her body fast enough to even block the attacks. Let alone from multiple directions at once.**

"Yeah, sounds like Toph could've won in an instant if he wanted to." Weiss said.

Wiz: At good example of this is when she encountered Azula for the first time along with Aang, Zuko, Katara, Iroh and Sokka and they all had her cornered with all of them facing her at a redied stance and she had her hands up in defeat. Right when Iroh glanced away from her, she quickly firebended at him and and while Toph can sense movement at an instant, she of all people should've been able to block the attack and save Iroh but she didn't react quick enough to do so.

 **Boomstick: Too slow Toph, too slow.**

Wiz: Comparing that to what Gaara can do, after Rock Lee's spar with Sasuke before the Chunnin Exams he stated that it didn't matter if Sasuke's Sharingan, a power that has one ability that allows him to predict his enemies attacks through the slightest muscle tension in their body, could keep up with him if his body couldn't keep up. Garra's sand is fast enough to block the 4th Raikage's attack on Sasuke whose Sharingan couldn't keep track of and is reported to be stronger then Itachi's Sharingan and yet Itachi was able to keep track of Sasuke's Kirin which was made up of natural lightning with the same speed of a regular lightning bolt. Considering these facts the 4th Raikage is faster then lightning and yet Garra was able to have his sand block the Raikage's attack. So it stands to reason that Toph would not be able to keep up since benders in the Avatar world are still normal people while shinobis without Chakra are still superhuman.

"Yep, their combat speed was definitely worlds apart." Ruby said with awe of how Gaara's sand was fast enough to block an attack that was faster than lighting that even someone with an ability of precognition can't keep track of.

"You guys still think it's a good idea to see if we can get past his sand even if all four of us came at him at once?" Blake asked.

"Still a good way to train our synergy as a team." Weiss said

"Hey, Sasuke's pretty cute." Yang said with batted eyelashes.

 **Boomstick: Hell even non benders who are just normal people can go up against benders that are comparable in skill to people like Toph and win. Plus Gaara has gone up against many characters that are comparable to his strength and greater who can wipe out entire villages, and even an entire country. Though Toph was able to beat Avatar Korra in her old age, it's still not as big of a feat as going up against a fully realized Avatar who are at most island level of power since not only was Korra not using the Avatar state and was still a learner, she was at a low point during that time. Hell she even got beat by a common mugger when she is suppose to be an Avatar that you shouldn't pick fights with.**

 _Civilian:*Referring to Korra who has her face down in mud* Are you sure this is the Avatar?_

"That definitely speaks for itself about the power difference of these two worlds." Weiss said.

"Kind of like with Thor and Raiden. They both may be thunder gods but even mortal beings are able to give Raiden trouble while Thor can lift over a million tons." Blake said

"Now that you've mentioned it. That was a pretty mismatch fight." Ruby said.

"Yeah, why did they make someone like Thor fight Raiden?" Yang asked.

"Or having someone like Vegeta fight Shadow the Hedgehog?" Blake added.

Wiz: Also, You might think Toph would be able to sense where Gaara is at all times with her seismic sense the entire time but even that has been proven to show some inconsistencies.

"Really? How so?" Weiss questioned. The huntresses listen as this might be a huge factor in favor of Gaara's victory over Toph.

Wiz: Such as during the invasion of the solar eclipse, when Aang, Toph and Sokka ran into Azula once again, she had two Dai Li agents hidden from view in the same room with them and even Toph's seismic sense failed to detect their presence before they revealed themselves. In order for that to happen, those two would have to keep their breathing and heart rate to keep their presence camoflouge from even highly sharpened senses such as Toph's.

 **Boomstick: Gee, thats too bad for Toph cause shinobis in Naruto such as Gaara have that in spades.**

"I definitely called that one." Blake said with a smile.

"Wow Blake, you really know your ninjas." Ruby said.

 **Boomstick: Even her ability to tell if someone is lying can be tricked by people who are masters of lying like the blue fire girl.**

A clip is shown of Toph along with Aang and Sokka confronting Azula in a throne room like chamber

 _Toph: I can tell if you're lying_

 _Azula: Are you sure? I'm a pretty good lier. I am a four hundred foot tall purple platypusbear with pink horns and silver wings._

 _Toph: …..Okay you're good I admit it_

"Something tells me chicks like her give women a bad name." Yang said with a glare.

"Why does she remind me of someone I've seen before." Ruby said in thought .

Wiz: This is equivlant to how in real life, when people are given a lie detector test, the polygraph doesn't exactly detect if a person is lying but they detect a change in a person's heartbeat, blood pressure, breathing, sweating.

 **Boomstick: This means any body can beat the lie detector test, all you have to do is stay super chill and keep your heart rate down. Criminals do it all the time, soviet spies, serial killers, they even teach classes on how to beat it**

This actually made RWBY surprised at hearing this. If the police force are known for using this, then that means that their system of determining if a person is guilty or not is flawed.

Wiz: Since Toph's seismic sense works similar to that, then Gaara should have no problem being able to outwit her senses by not only maintaining his breathing and heartrate but also using his shinobi abilities to erase his presence.

"Does that mean these ninjas from Gaara's world would also be able to evade aura sense ?" Ruby asked.

"Sounds like it's possible if they can do the same to us." Weiss said.

 **Boomstick: Speaking of shinobi abilities, this allowed Gaara to gain even more of an upper hand on Toph since she has never faced anyone who can appear from one spot to another, create clones, sealing, flying or catch her by surprise with the classic bomb papers. Hehe, can't beat the classics.**

"I still admit those explosive tags are cool. It seems so simple yet very effective." Ruby said. Now she wishes she could make those to use against the grimm.

Wiz: He even had the edge in close range with his Taijutsu.

"After seeing him, makes me want to see how good of a fighter he is myself." Yang said. Her boxing skills and Gaara's Taijutsu seems like a good match to her.

Wiz: Toph has not shown any skill in hand to hand plus the style of earthbending has been shown to be good in only being able to fight at a distance.

 **Boomstick: That's why this non bending circus girl was able to take out an entire elite force of earthbenders with nothing but close range hand to hand. None of those guys had the close range skill to deal with that. Seriously, come on. Its one powerless girl against a whole squad of more experienced earthbenders. You'd think they would've been able to keep her at a distance at least.**

"Or maybe she was just that good." Ruby said with a shrug.

"Still just sad if you think about it. Instead of that group of highly trained fighters being able to overwhelm her who has no bending, she takes them all out just like that." Weiss said

Wiz: So since Toph was only limited to her earth and metalbending and rendered meaningless seismic sense, Gaara would have no problem dealing with Toph in many ways with his chakra fueled sand, ninjutsu techniques combined with his faster than lightning combat speed.

"Sounds like there was really no hope for Toph winning." Yang said

"She's still someone that has my respect so I'm not complaining." Weiss said

"She did seem to have done a lot for her world. Even when she was younger than us" Ruby said.

 **Boomstick: Toph couldn't sand up to Gaara, Ahaha! I know you're floored, I really ground that one in, didn't I? What can I say, It's my Earthly Delight.**

Yang was laughing out loud while RWB were slightly irritated from all the unnecessary puns.

Wiz: Ugh... The winner is Gaara.

Everyone cheered

"Alright Gaara!" Blake cheered then she recomposed herself. "Sssooo, who's next.

 **Boomstick: No need to gravel about it, can't we just bury the hatchet? I'm out.**

"Like we're wondering who's next?!" Weiss asked while being annoyed from the puns while Yang was laughing even more. Ruby and Blake were actually chuckling because of how unexpected that was

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

The first thing RWBY hears are instrumental brass horns blowing in suspense. Then they see space with two familiar looking ships. Next they see a very familiar bounty hunter from the episode that started it all.

Bounty Hunter

"Oh my gosh it's Samus Aran!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Are they having her go up against someone else?" Weiss asked while being interested.

VS

Then they see none other than the bounty hunter from the same universe as Luke and Darth Vader and he is slowly descending down with the help of his jet pack while holding his signature weapon.

Bounty Hunter.

"Boba Fett?" Blake said in surprise.

"Wait a minute, is this going to be a rematch or something?" Weiss questioned.

Then they see glimpse of their fight in a complete different scenario but it looks more awesome and epic compared to their last one. They even get a glimpse of Samus out of her armor. The title of the fight then follows.

Boba Fett VS Samus Aran

Remastered

Before the huntresses could say anything, they were greeted with another episode of Death Battle Q&A.

* * *

 **Author's Note:...Yeah, so incase you haven't notice by now, I changed the fight as well as the results. This is coming from a guy that doesn't watch Naruto but has watched Avatar: The Last Airbender and Legend of Korra. Like I said before I was gonna leave this episode the way it was. But book lover reader was able to convince me that Gaara would win and Death Battle either got their research wrong or didn't do enough research. So this means if I wanted make it look like Gaara would actually win in a fight against Toph, then I would have to change the fight and the results. Incase you are all wondering why I couldn't I just keep the regular fight and have it when Toph gets crushed for real in his Sand Burial? Well, in ScrewAttack's animation, they made it so that Gaara was downplayed and his Jutsu didn't come into play. The sand shield should've kepted on making spikes when Toph ran towards it, even if Toph survives being crushed, Gaara's reaction shouldn't be shocked beyond disbelief but he could've just been like, "Oh you had armor on but now you took it off, so I'll just trap you and crush you again." Also their was all that sand that he could've used after that sand wave. So I figured I would have to make a fight where Gaara was not downplayed for Toph to beat him. I've could've made this fight look as if Gaara went all out at the start, Toph wouln't last ten seconds so I felt like I should make a fight with Gaara holding back for a while until he decides to end this. This also means I had to change the results entirely as well for the hosts to explain why Gaara wins. And this was done from someone that doesn't watch Naruto cause I'm a person of fair debate. So this means it took a while for me to research Gaara and I was glad book lover reader was able to help me with the research by telling me what I should know like how they got Gaara's story mixed up a little, what episodes of Naruto I should watch and some other stuff since I wouldn't know the meaning of the terms in Naruto that only Naruto fans would understand so thanks for that. Luckily I've watched Avatar and Korra so I was able to pull up some facts from that just from memory. A problem that I've noticed is since this is not the same fight and results as how it originally was, It would be hard enough to visualize the fight. I tried my best to do the fight scene justice. Also for the versions of Gaara and Toph that I was using for the fight. I was kind of using Boruto Gaara and Police Chief Toph with her experience at 88. I figured she was at her physical prime as the police chief. But I pretend RWBY was seeing Shippuden Gaara and Post Avatar: The search Toph with her police uniform. The intro may have been long but who doesn't like a good set up? And adding RWBY's reaction to the newly made fight and results might seem confusing. Perhaps I should've made a second copy of the fight and results. One without RWBY's reaction and one with RWBY's reaction. So hope you guys are okay with this chapter, sorry if it took longer than the last chapter but I had to watch enough Naruto that shows enough of Gaara to do this change.**

* * *

 **Now be advised the next chapter will be another Q &A. Just like how epicvictory2025 did after the eighteenth episode of Death Battle. I figured he was gonna do them every eighteen episodes and it has kind of been more than eighteen since the last one. incase you don't have any interest in the Q&As, I'll post that and the Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (Remastered) episode at once. That way if you don't want to read it, you can just skip it. But I thought epicvictory made RWBY reacting to Death Battle Q&As seem interesting so props to him. Hopefully I can do the same. Before I start them, I should ask. When the original author did the first Q&A episode, did he make up the questions himself or were they real questions taken from the cooments? So thats it for now and until next time. The sun may have set but it will soon rise again.  
**


	7. Bonus Episode: Q&A

**Author's Note: Okay so this was kind of requested by some one, I forgot who it was but I thought this would be good to do and figured the original writer was gonna do a Q & A every eighteen episodes. And picking up from where he left off, it kind of has been more than eighteen episodes since the last one. But then I realize that there was only two actual episodes that Screwattack did and it was the second one that epicvictory did. I can understand him not doing the first one since the questions in that episode were, umm...kind of more...I don't know what word to is good to use. I also find out that the Death Battle vs the World episode he used to replace the Justin Bieber VS Rebecca Black episode was an actual video too. I thought he made it up himself. So since their was no third Q&A video, I ended up making the questions and answers up myself so bare with me here. If you don't want to read these questions and answers that I made up for RWBY to react to, thats okay, the Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (Remastered) will be posted shortly after. Will I be making another Death Battle Q & A in eighteen more episodes? Probably not. I will still be making some other bonus episodes like how epic did. Like have a RWBY's season two favorites or maybe a top ten list for RWBY to see like top ten DC villains they would never want coming to Remnant if RWBY has seen enough Death Battle episodes with DC characters. Or do a flip video with Marvel villains as well or something. (List will not only be the characters that they've seen in a Death Battle but also characters that they haven't seen since RWBY is starting to become well aware of the power extent of these two universes.) So anyway, enjoy this made up episode.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth**

 **Wiz and Boomstick are owned by Screwattack**

* * *

 **Bonus Episode: Q &A **

As the next Q&A extra came on, team RWBY decided to let this take its course and see what the hosts are gonna talk about again. The huntresses see the Death Battle hosts: Wiz and Boomstick sitting on comfy chairs. on what appears to be a setting you would likely see on a talk show. The Death Battle logo covering the entire wall behind with a few of the characters that the girls have seen so far such as Cloud Strife, Godzilla, Deathstroke, the Gundam Epyon and a few others are shown on the logo. Between the seats is a wooden table with a little stack of fan mail. Also their are a few beer cans that are closer to Boomstick's end of the table.

"Wow, they seem to have a better set up than last time." Ruby said.

"Yeah, they diffinately have inproved with their content over time." Weiss said.

"Whelp, lets hear what they have to say this time." Blake said.

 **Boomstick: Welcome back everybody to another episode of...umm uhh...**

Wiz: *Whisper* Jocelyn, next card.

 **Boomstick: ...Death Battle Qs and As.**

"Seriously?" Weiss said with a neutral expression while the others were chuckling.

Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick, and its our job to, answer your questions.

 **Boomstick: Now lets get to answering what the viewers such as you have to say.**

Wiz: Manely because we are short on time as we dedicate our time and resources to answering what people always asks.

 **Boomstick: Which of these two would win in a fight?!**

"Sounds like they enjoy what they do." Ruby said.

"Like how we enjoy being Huntsmen." Yang said.

Wiz: Alright, Boomstick. Read the first letter that we have for this episode.

 **Boomstick: Gladly. Kranjis McBasketball asks, "In Batman VS Spiderman, why wasn't Batman allowed to have his Batmobile, Batwing, power armor, and why didn't Spiderman have the iron spider suit and the symbiote suit?"**

"Spiderman has a symbiote suit too?" Blake said with surprise recalling how Spawn's suit is also kind of a symbiote that bonds to him.

"I agree! Why didn't we see all of that?!" Ruby whined. All of those things sounded awesome. Yang also agreed. Sounded like the fight could've been more epic if they had all of that at their disposol.

"Maybe the fight could've gone a hundred different ways in either one's favor if they had all of that." Weiss said.

Wiz: Well, you don't see them going into EVERY fight with them. I can see where you're going with this but Batman and Spiderman would have to know each other prior if they thought they would need their extra gear.

 **Boomstick: Which of course means prep time. So it would make sense to limit them in their standard gear and equipment.**

"Well, Batman is already a capable fighter with what he usually carries with him." Weiss said

 **Boomstick: Plus let's face it, we all know Batman would win with prep time. There is really no question there.**

The girls couldn't agree more with that statement. He uses his strategic prowess to defeat enemies. Even one that are leagues above his abilities.

Wiz: Next question, OLYMPICTHUNDER asks, "How did you two lose an arm and a leg?"

This is actually a good question for the huntresses as they are now interested of hearing of why Wiz has a metal arm and Boomstick has a shotgun for a leg.

Wiz: Well, why don't you ask him *points at Boomstick* why I lost my arm!

 **Boomstick: What?! I said I was sorry! Plus that robot arm is like the best thing that has happened to you.**

Wiz: Anyway he was playing around with my Tachyon Buzzsaw and ends up cutting my arm off.

"0_0" was the girls reaction at first.

"Boomstick was the one that cut off Wiz's arm?" Ruby asked after she gasped in surprise

"I thought it was from some lab accident or something." Yang said

 **Boomstick: And for how I lost my leg, I don't know. I passed out from drinking, next thing I knew I woke up on a hospital bed and they told me they had to cut off my leg.**

"Well that was, interesting to hear." Blake said with a raised eyebrow.

"Hahaha! I remember when dad told us drunk stories about our uncle" Yang said. "Like the time that he almost got into a fight with a random person only for him to realize that it was his reflection in the mirror. Or the time he eyeing a rondom handsome guy...only for him to realize that it was his reflection in the mirror."

 **Boomstick: Now duodreamer asks, "Please for the love of god, will you stop making puns?" Sorry duo, but you're gonna have to keep on dreaming. I am not stopping anytime soon. And besides, everyone loves my puns.**

"Looks like someone is not a fan of Boomstick's puns." Ruby said with a smirk.

Wiz & Weiss: No we don't Boomstick.

 **Boomstick: Next question!**

Wiz: *sigh* Teen Gohan fighter asks, "Redo Goku VS Superman. Goku has a new form now. He should be able to take Superman now."

"Goku has a new form?!" Yang asked as she is now picturing what this new form would look like. She hopes it is when his hair is flaming red like hers when she uses her semblance. She would love him even more.

Wiz: Well yes we are well aware of Goku's new form. We are considering the idea but a fight between the same two combatants has never been done twice before. Plus we've been asked numerous times to do a rematch of characters who have gained new powers and abilities later on in their respective series that "could" give them the edge that they didn't have before.

"Sounds like its possible to see Superman fight Goku and his new form of his if it is requested enough." Blake said. She is actually curious to see how this would turn out.

 **Boomstick: But we still have a serious amount of other requests and we do our bests to look into the most requested ones.**

"Well, I do love learning more and more new characters." Weiss said.

 **Boomstick: Now, mister custodian asks, "How long will Death Battle be going on?" A very long time. There are always characters from different kinds of media that we can use. Movies, video games, comic books, animes. So we won't be stopping anytime soon.**

"Well there is absolutely no limit to how many characters can be created from someone's imagination." Ruby said with gleam. "And their weapons!"

"Or magical abilities." Weiss added.

"Yup, they don't seem to be running about of ideas with their match ups that make cool fights." Yang said with a smirk.

"Plus they can always use a character more than once if they do run out of ideas. Like they did wih Batman and Leonardo." Blake said

Wiz: Here is another question. The Ham Burgilr asks, "What makes you different from all the other crossover fight series?" Well we decide the winner based on research and facts. Others tend to decide the winner based on popularity, randomly or other strange and bizarre methods. They are mostly for entertainment purposes.

"Looks like they are not the only ones who have two characters from different universes fight eachother to the death." Ruby said.

"You think they make cool fights too?" Yang asks.

"Don't know. Who ever sent these Death Battles to us thought they were the best but can't say for sure." Blake said.

 **Boomstick: Some also try to do the research like us but we are obviously better.**

Wiz: Real Hefty Trout ask, "What was the very reason of how Death Battle started?"

 **Boomstick: Well it all started when our friend-**

Wiz: Actually Boomstick we are short on time so we will not be able to explain the full story for mow.

 **Boomstick: Right. Of course. To give you the short version, we were inspired by the VS Battle series.**

"Well that ended on a downer." Ruby said.

"It the long story was as long as any of Port's stories, then it was a good thing to skip ahead so we can get back to watching Death Battle." Yang said. She can deal with having to sit through Port's long and boring stories during class but not on their time off.

Wiz: ninjapenguin184 ask, "What made Screwattack decide to team up with Rooster Teeth?" Well, we are owned by the same company and they are only three hours from us. We like them, they like us so it would make sense for us to work together.

RWBY has no idea what this Rooter Teeth. They wonder what exactly they do but they will never know.

 **Boomstick: It also means now our merchandise such as the DEATH BATTLE T-shirt is now sold on the Rooster Teeth store. So head on over to and purchase yourself your very own shirt and also what ever cool shit they have.**

The huntresses remember the shirt in all its glory as it was able to defeat an army of shirts. Screwattack must be getting along pretty well with Rooster Teeth if they are letting their merchandise being solded at their store.

 **Boomstick: Danco asks "Who would win in a fight, Wiz or Boomstick?"**

"Ahh yess, who would win in a fight?" Yang said dramatically with a wide grin.

"I gotta admit, that is by far the est question so far." Weiss said as she is interested in the idea.

 **Boomstick: Well we all know the answer to that question.**

Wiz: Yep

Wiz & **Boomstick:** M **e**

 **Boomstick: That's funny Wiz, it sounded like you think you can beat me in a fight.**

Wiz: I can, I already know everything about you. I'll always be one step ahead of you.

 **Boomstick: No, you may think you know me, put there are complicated things about the things of my mind even you can't comprehend.**

Wiz: That doesn't make any sense.

 **Boomstick: Because that is how complicated I am.**

"That is actually actually a good point." Ruby said

 **Boomstick: Plus I have been training my brain since I signed up for lumosity. Now I'm smarter than ever. Besides, you're too much of a boy scout. I'd have the upper hand. I've punched people with glasses before.**

Wiz: Come on, all I would have to do is bait you with a beer can that is either set to explode or plant poison in it.

"Has Wiz even ever been in a fight before?" Yang asked.

 **Boomstick: Well then, why don't we'll just settle this now. I'm gonna go get my shotgun, and then we'll see who would win. Be right back!**

Wiz: Well, that's all the time we have. Thanks everybody for supporting the show after over 32 episodes. Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna go get my flesh eating nanomites.

The Death Battle Q & A ends.

"Well that was as interesting as last time." Blake said

"Uh huh, we got to known a bit more about the host so I liked it." Ruby said.

"And some of these names of the fans has some weird and funny names." Yang said with Ruby agreeing. They couldn't keep in their laughter from some of these names. Even Weiss and Blake chuckeled a bit.

So now that the Death Battle extra ended, Ruby started to put in the next episode.


	8. Episode 43 Boba Fett vs Samus Aran (Re)

**Author's Note: Alright for those of you who were triggered or still are from how I changed the outcome of Gaara VS Toph Beifong and have Gaara win,...I can kind of understand why you dislike it cause some of you didn't just say you hated it but at least told why. Unlike a few who made flaming negative comments like the average angry gamer (which I ended up deleting cause there was no need to be that pissed). But anyway, you were kind of jumping too far ahead with your opinions of saying I should stop or how I'm ruining this fic if I'm just gonna keep changing things from the actual Death Battle.**

 **First off, you do know that this is a website where people can do what ever they want with their stories right? Most fics feature stories from animes, movies and other types of media that get changed from how they were 'supposed to go' from the actual story. I could name fifty fics with stories that get changed to have a different outcome. How is this any different? Second, it has only been five episodes from where I picked up and only two of them were switched up. Now the reason why changed the Gaara vs Toph episode outcome is well...let me start with how I added some extra stuff to the analyses of Ragna and Sol Badguy in the episode before**

 **Now we can all agree with how poorly they've explained Ragna and Sol's backstory in that episode. Leaving a lot of unanswered questions in the lore of Blazblue and Guilty Gear. Even Doctor Snivy had them explained instead of having Night Raid left in the dark in his react fiction. For those of you that asked why I didn't just have RWBY find a guidebook about Blazblue and Guilty Gear? Well maybe I didn't wanna feel like I'm ripping off Doctor Snivy's ideas. Plus this Death Battle episode was the one that got me into Blazblue and liking Ragna as a character. I also ended up adding in all that extra info because I wanted RWBY to notice how the world of Blazblue and Guilty Gear have a lot in common with their world. I feel like Ragna and Sol should stand out more to RWBY. So I went into more depth with their stories and abilities and the lore so RWBY will become more fascinated with them instead of seeing them as just two strong characters that Screwattack made them out to look like. I didn't have Ruby like Ragna just because he is a red wearing scythe wielder too. Deadpool even explained to RWBY about the sacrifice that he made at the end of the Blazblue story to boost his standing with RWBY. Blazblue and Guilty may not be the most popular franchises in the fighting game genre but I was pretty sure RWBY's world can relate to both Blazblue and Guilty Gear. I can understand that when Screwattack makes a Death Battle, they can't go into EVERYTHING about a character because the way they do their videos actually does cost money and time. Same with other youtubers with how they have to record, edit and add effects. So I just thought that I can add in more info since this is fanfiction. So those things that I ended up adding in may not have happened in the actual Death Battle but it is still canon from the game's story that RWBY will find interesting.**

* * *

 **Now I was gonna keep the Gaara VS Toph episode the same but seeing how I fixed the info Ragna the Bloodegde and Sol Badguy, I was asked by book lover reader if I could do the same with this episode saying that Screwattack got Gaara's story mixed up a bit and he should have won and Screwattack got their research wrong. Granted I wouldn't know if Gaara would really win in a fight against Toph cause I don't watch Naruto so I wouldn't have a problem keeping the episode the way it is. But book lover reader told me how Screwattack left out like half of his abilities and nerfed his speed and told me what episodes of Naruto I should watch to see what Gaara is fully capable of. Not only that but book lover reader gave me an understanding of the power extent of the Naruto verse and where Gaara fits in in the power scale and compare that to the Avatar verse compres. After seeing and understang the reasoning, I finally realized maybe Screwattack was wrong. I was like, "Wait a minute, how come all of these jutsus were not used? How is Toph able to keep up with this kind of speed when that speed was never achieved by any one in Avatar? How is Toph able to counter that?"**

 **Now in case you think that I'm trying to throw book lover reader under the bus for him being the one to ask me to do this, he noticed all the negative comments himself and messaged me his thoughts for you guys to read so here is what he wants to say to you all,**

* * *

 **"Hello everyone I am book lover reader.** **I am the one who talked with Red Dusk 369 and informed him that I thought that the original fight was wrong and needed to be changed. I informed him about the stuff he needed to know about Gaara and what Death Battle got wrong as well as inform him about Gaara's abilities and feats. I noticed that many of the ones who reacted negatively mainly thought that by changing the result it was unfair, unjust, disrespectful along with other nonsense. Here is what I think of their arguments.**

 **1\. When something is trash why show any respect to it. They completely half assed Gaara and pretty much everything about him such as messing up his backstory or abilities. They completely screwed Gaara over so why show respect when none was shown to him.**

 **2\. To the scum who say Red Dusk 369 is a fanboy of Naruto is a moron. He had never watched Naruto before this and was a major fan of ATLA and LOA. What I did was show Gaara's abilities by directing him where he should go he decided after what he saw that Toph couldn't win.**

 **3\. People should already know that this wasn't a normal reaction fic seeing as how he has been adding to the information and detail that Death Battle isn't able to give due to money issues and to do this would require Red Dusk 369 to do a lot of research himself and if his research contradicts the result that's not his fault. He has the right to call bullshit when he sees it considering he is adding a lot of stuff.**

 **4\. Not one person who was against this change gave any good reason for it to not be changed. Hell there were those who were whining and kicking up a fuss because they only wanted to see a fight and don't care about the result and I find those who are like this to be morons. When there is a Death Battle it is expected that they did their research well and came up with a valid reason for the decision. If those whiners just wanted to see a fight then why are they picking up a fuss because they got what they wanted and don't care about why.**

 **5\. I am surprised nobody tried to p.m. me considering it was stated right there that I was the one talked to Red Dusk 369 about what I thought was the right ending . I don't like he was taking all the heat so if you have a beaf with the alternate result provided with real evidence then come at me and leave him alone.**

 **6\. There were those who say that changing this fight caused it to go downhill and guess what that's a double edged sword. It can be said that when Death Battle messes up they are going downhill.**

 **7\. To those who left Red Dusk are pathetic who don't like hearing another opinion. When a few other reactions reached this battle I knew what was gonna happen and I just skipped them and moved on so leaving is just childish."**

* * *

 **So those are his thoughts. And he is not the only person who knows that Gaara was cheated out of his win. You could find at least twenty videos on youtube of people saying that Gaara should've won with hard clear evidence proving that Screwattack was completely (or mostly depending on how you look at it) wrong. Not just the videos but also in the comment section of any video that is Gaara VS Toph related has almost every comment disagreeing with the outcome. They may be Naruto fanboys but they DO have a point. Even SwagFoulNation who is a Death Battle fan didn't seem to agree with the outcome of that episode. Now so far many of us would truly believe that Death Battle has been right and whatever they say goes right? So far they have proven to be the most reliable debate settler so far unlike Super Power Beat Down or Arcade Mode who make their crossover fights for entertainment purposes but if you watch enough of both Naruto and Avatar, you then you'll realize that it shouldn't take a researcher to figure out who would win between Gaara and Toph, it's just common sense right there. So why exactly did Screwattack have Toph win? The way I see it, if you are gonna have people watch your crossover fights to see who would win based on research, they either need to look into all angles (in Screwattacks defense, might be impossible to do considering how many episodes their are) are get people that have looked into everything and show their knowledge about that world/universe on youtube. Examples are Eckharts Ladder showing us a lot about the Star Wars universe or ComicsExplained knowing things from both DC & Marvel or HaloFallower having videos about Halo or Zimatorn looking deep into theories about Devil May Cry. I don't know if Screwattack would be able to actually invite those people over to help them with their research on certain characters but it was just an idea. It could happen.**

 **If they get people to think that this would happen in a fight because they said it from their research. Some battles have had clear winners, some having fights that can go either way so the fights get decided on how who would win the majority if those characters fought like a hundred times. But even they have proven to make some mistakes. And if RWBY really was watching these episodes and find out about these mistakes, they might not take these things seriously anymore. Sure the fight scenes are cool but they deserve to know the real outcome of a fight. Some of you say that this is no longer a reaction fic so then what exactly has RWBY been doing this whole time? They are still reacting. I mean how do we know if epicvictory decides he won't change the outcome? We don't. Maybe he might not see the way as it is and decides to do his own research. For me, I am still following the formula that epicvitory set up of RWBY watching Death Battles in order in their dorm room at night before they go to sleep to wake up for classes at Beacon during the time skip between vol.2 and vol.3. Also have RWBY share the episodes with the other developed teams such as JNPR and CFVY. Also a good amount of people were glad that I noticed that Gaara should've won and agree with this outcome and say that you people are over reacting and it is my story and I am the one who decides how this story goes. If you haven't seen those comments yourselves then allow me to list almost all the comments that show their support of my decision. It may look like I'm being smug, maybe I am being smug but if this is gonna help convince that this is justified and I am doing fine then I have no problem with having these comments displayed.**

* * *

 **MarTinez9**

 **I like how you did your own research for this episode and I have to agree with you on the result that you put up on this chapter. So all I can say is keep up the great work and update soon with a new chapter.**

 **Fire Dragon of Miracles**

 **Oh stop being a bunch of whiners cause he changed the episode and the results, at least he put more effort into the research that Screwattack clearly didn't.**

 **Nice job and keep up the good work. Don't let the people in the comments bother you!**

 **Dragon-Hero of Time**

 **thank you for clearing it up! i was shocked at that episode. a guy that is super fast was beaten by a slow girl. if i had a billion dollars i would buy you a gold humvee**

 **Greer123**

 **Thanks for updating this story. I loved all the detail you put into this chapter and I can tell you put a lot of effort into it.**

 **yoshi3000**

 **Masterful chapter.**

 **StrongGuy159**

 **Amazing chapter continue please.**

 **Stratos263**

 **Nice job on the death battle. I believe Gaara should have won against toph in screwattack death battle**

 **CrimsonSylvan**

 **Personally I don't really mind. I mean when you do get down to it the sheer difference in fores faced by the two would lean to a Garra wins. I've watched both. Toph has fought strong opponents but they are only strong IN THE WORLD OF ATLA AND LEGEND OF KORRA. Put any of those guys even the guy who basically took in the evil version of the spirit that made the avatar the avatar against any of the major power house characters of the Naruto-verse and they would lose horribly. Basically the entire akatsuki, Jiriya, Tsunade, Orochimaru, Kakashi, Guy, Sasuke, Naruto, Kaguya, Madara, all the kage alive during fourth shinobi war, all kage before said war, any of the other jinchuuriki and a few other characters that I don't feel like listing out the names of. Point is even a fully trained and realized avatar would get curb stomped by most of these characters ESPECIALLY Madara, Kaguya, Pain, Naruto(after 4th war or boru), Sasuke(Same as naruto) and the kages(dead or alive). If not in jutsu then in pure physical ability since no character in the avatar series has ever reached the speeds reached by the shinobi of the naruto verse. So personally I actually felt Garra should have won only reason he would lose is severely underestimating and using only like 10 maybe 15% of his fully ability which would basically be him prior to Naruto beating sense into him that ONLY relied on his sand defense and the coffin/burial combo.**

 **Arkadian97**

 **Finally someone did it ,thank you. İ was really pissed about Gaara defeat. Hell İ dont even like Naruto and grow up with avatar. But İ know toph is outmatched by Gaara. So dont listen to the comments who says you should stop writing. They are obviously butthurt avatar tards. So nice job and keep going.**

 **Dangai Ichigo**

 **Why are so many people bitching in the reviews ? Death Battle is supposed to be analyzing their strengths, armor, weapons and skills to determine a winner and if they Screw up why should we screw up when we can help them by doing the rest of research they couldn't do ?**

 **Anyway, nice chapter and something tells me that this is not gonna be the only Death Battle that will change...**

 **Felipexza**

 **Chapter KIIIITAAA estubo bueno el capitulo y pude ver como gaara gano sin ser minimizado y como las chicas vieron a alguien de su edad hacer grandes asañas.**

 **que le vaya bien (He is saying the change was good, keep up the good work)**

 **FanciedFanfic**

 **I don't get what these unfair guys tell you. I like this because you did it fair and good research. When you love deathbattle and love both series of fiction without the hate. ...Jesus people can get offended easily like trying to pick up a spoon in a five star restaurant but then he just scream at you for just doing that.**

 **Love your fiction very much thank you thank you**

 **ultima-owner**

 **good changes**

 **the konoha 2nd demon**

 **Thank you, Gaara should have totally won**

 **PikaMew1288**

 **This was a awesome fight and was really how it should have been from the very beginning. I have no idea why ScrewAttack decided to let Toph win. It could have been that Boomstick may have liked how Toph looked as an adult and decided to give her the match.**

 **Darkness-Above**

 **Sometimes, i just hate what people say after a simple change that took more effort into finding, more than just going with it. I don't mind as I watched only three anime in my life, (Yes I am that dull) and I know the basic of it, and I know more in depth of it. People always chooses on what they have to believe, and I believe that Gaara would win at first. How did I know Gaara at first? Well a couple of years back, I read what is called Shonen Jump. I didn't know the story at first as of why Gaara was fighting Sasuke, but couple of years later, I know the reason why. But that doesn't mean that know all of Naruto as I don't typically watch Naruto.**

 **I'm getting off topic, but what I am trying to say that if you put more effort, more in depth on what you are looking at, you will have a better understanding on what they are trying to say. Which brings me into another one: Freedom.**

 **He has the ability to do whatever he wants. After the Samus vs Fett fight, who knows the next Death Battle is going to be p. It might be Yang vs Tifa, it might be Darth Vader vs Doctor Doom, it might be any episode, but it depends on what HE decides what to do, not us. You might be to prove him wrong as that the character you like always wins a fight, but they are not invincible, same goes with Gaara. It not our choice, but the Author's choice.**

 **Good chapter by the way.**

 **OBSERVER01**

 **Team RWBY's reaction to gaara vs toph was good. as is blakeys libido getting the better of her :) and finally someone gets why gaara should have won death battle in the first place. ninja speed and kawarimi with explosive notes FTW! also i think it was also revealed that gaara gained magnet release which let him control iron sand and even gold dust like his dad.**

 **actionliker**

 **Usually im not too much of a fan of changing death battle outcomes in fanfiction, but for this one im actually fine with it because you added some more facts that the offcial ScrewAttack Death battles didnt/forgot to list. a**

 **As much as i love Avatar the last airbender series and Korra, the Naruto Ninja characters are a whole other ball game of power than benders.**

 **Keep up the good work and ignore those salty reviewers.**

 **Shin**

 **FREAKING THANK YOU! Normally I'd be against changing the episode but I always felt that the Gaara vs. Toph fight REALLY underplayed how powerful Gaara was and just how good Toph was. My main complaint has always been that Gaara can make the sand cocoon tight enough that Toph cannot move...and if she cannot move she cannot Bend. I may not have seen all of Avatar or any of Korra but from what I saw..if you can't move an inch you can't do Elemental Bending. Gaara would see that she needs to move to Bend and then would just compress her to paste. I'm a Naruto fan but if the reasoning is sound I'd concede defeat in the argument but this particular DB**

 **The Prophet of Courage**

 **Look bud don't listen to the whiners, the stupid, or the ignorant this is your story not heirs remember that this is fan fiction not fan opinion**

 **NTZ200**

 **Hey Good idea to change the fight, also all you a-holes in comments saying don't change the fights, seriously it's not the end of the world, get a grip, besides let's be real death Battle was bias with gaara vs toph, don't let these comments get to you it's your story you do what you want to it.**

 **Death Hippo**

 **I love this story but two things. Number one is to do with the That Man Gag that they did. The reason I believe that gag was put in was because, at the time of the episode's creation, That Man's birth name wasn't confirmed. Number two is to do with the Gaara vs Toph fight. THANK YOU, YOU BEAUTIFUL BASTARD FOR CHANGING THE FIGHT! I am a huge A:TLAB and Naruto fan and I hated it when they a. Didn't talk about the tags that Gaara had, b. Didn't talk about the Sciesmic Scene getting tricked, and c. Not acknowledging the fact that only a person going near the speed of sound can get past his Sand EVEN THOUGH THEY PUT IT IN THE FUCKING BREAKDOWN OF THE CHARACTER PREFIGHT.**

 **MAJORMATT1234**

 **great chapter, I like the change you made to the ending.**

 **Big Bad Beowolf**

 **Hey just finish read the latest death battle and loved each one you did, great to see how you did it and continuing it, I was surprised how you did the ending but I have to agree that gaara should have won, i wouldn't have mind if you did keep it how it went. Can't wait for the next chapter**

 **book lover reader**

 **spectacular job. 10 out of 10. (PM)**

* * *

 **Also since the last chapter, the number of favs and follows went from 380 to over 400 (guesstimated). So taking into all of the account of my decision, these comments, the increase in likes as well as those response and debunk videos and its comments on youtube, it makes you people who say you didn't like the change have the smaller voice. So like one of the commenters said, since writers can do what ever they want with their stories, and most of us know the mistake of this Death Battle, I figured I would be correcting the mistake. If you go into an american history textbook and find that the Confederacy won the american civil war, is that gonna be embedded in our minds thinking if that is what the textbook says, then it must be true? No. The school would demand to have that corrected and order history books that had the correct outcome of the war. I believe it is the same principle here. When book lover reader asked me to have RWBY see Gaara win, I thought of it as a favor. Thats the kind of guy I am, someone who is willing to do a favor and I said that I was open for ideas. Maybe I could have had RWBY find two disks. One with the original cut and the other stating that Screwattack made a mistake and made a retraction video having Gaara win but I didn't think of that so I'll know for next time. I'm still new as a writer and I am picking things up as I go along. So I had some people saying that this fic has gown downhill and I should stop. Do you seriously think that words would get me to stop from continuing this fanfiction?**

 **Did Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang quit after the fall of Beacon and losing Pyrrha, Yang losing an arm, Blake fearing from Adam threatening to make her watch her friends murdered and Weiss being taken and coddled by her father? No!**

 **Did Luke Skywalker quit after losing his hand, failing to rescue Han Solo and learning that Darth Vader is his father? No!**

 **Did Master Chief quit after losing the world that he grew up in to it being glassed, losing is long time friend Cortana and give up his duties as a soldier for the UNSC? No!**

 **Did Captain America quit on his friend Bucky and be better off giving him up to face whatever charges he would've been given after he was brain washed? No!**

 **Did Goku quit after seeing his friends die at the hands of Frieza on Namek? No!**

 **Did Spiderman quit after failing to save his girlfriend Gwen? No!**

 **Did Batman quit after he gets his back broken and left in Bane's prison to watch as his city Gotham gets blown up? No!**

 **Did Warner Brothers quit the DCEU after the bad reviews of their movies? No! (I want the DCEU to continue)**

 **Did Ash Ketchum quit after he lost a Pokemon tournament match to his best friend (I forgot what his name was)? No!**

 **Did Scorpion quit after dying from trying to obtain his vengeance for the death of his family? No!**

 **Did Raiden quit when he was on the verge death and leaving the fate of Earthrealm fall when Shao Kahn obtained the power of Armogeddon? No!**

 **Did the Avengers quit...okay you get the point. So why should I be knocked down a peg by a handful of negative reviews.**

 **Now if someone tries to ask me to change another outcome of a Death Battle, he would have to explain why the outcome is false. For those of you who do not want any more battles changed, you might have to convince both me and that person who is asking to change why the victor was rightfuly decided. And try to be fair with your arguments. Don't ask to have this person win because you like him more. These battles are based on research. Batman might be more popular than Spiderman but the reason of that episode makes sense. I agree with Vegeta would win against Shadow but and Master Chief winning against Doomguy but they didn't exactly compare their abilities and explain why they would win. Like this ability would counter this ability. They just said that Vegeta and Master Chief can take more of a beating than the other. They have done that with Superman and Goku but people are still saying that Screwattack screwed up Goku's info. I still see Superman winning but that is a topic for another day. But overall I still have the change and info incorporated into how it would be explain in Death Battle for RWBY to see. Cause I like to envision them seeing the feats and power of the characters as well as their story that Death Battle does a good job explaining most of the time and how they would compare.**

 **I think I've proved my point enough. To be fair to every one, it's okay to have your own opinions but at least listen to why we think differently. People can be swayed from their view points after all. You may be right, you may be wrong. But it is not the end of the world. We are all meant to be different. Not just look different but also act different. We find different ways to express that. So I'm am just gonna end it here and hopefully we can all move on and look forward to what else the future has in store for us.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth**

 **Death Battle is owned by Screwattack**

 **Boba Fett is owned by Disney who should stop letting EA make their games! Seriously, Star Wars Battlefront EA 2 was a selling disaster that did not improve from the last release! Ahem.**

 **Samus Aran is owned by Nintendo**

* * *

 **Note: Two of Samus' beams were used in the fight but they weren't explained her analysis. I didn't know what they were and I tried to look into it myself. Sorry if I got the name of the beams wrong, I don't play Metroid. I should've asked what were those two beams before posting the last episode but didn't think of that in time. Should really start to think ahead with posting the chapters. Also Samus uses a laser whip but in the fight it was made to look like a beam sword. I understand how Torian (the fight animator) had trouble with trying to have it come out as a whip so he ended up having it come out as a sword instead so I had it stated that the weapon has both a sword and a whip setting so RWBY wouldn't get confused.**

* * *

Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (Remastered)

After the second episode of Death Battle Q&A was finished Ruby puts in the next Death Battle. Since the girls started to watch some more episodes at 6:00 PM, they were able to watch more than usual tonight and still have enough time for a good night sleep before they start another week of school and training and maybe some side missions from the headmaster if he has any. The four students sat down on the couch.

"So, this is gonna be Boba Fett VS Samus again, huh?" Weiss asked as she is wondering why the very first episode is being done again. "You think it will be the same as last time?"

"Well,…yes and no. From what we've seen from the trailer, the fight seems to be a different scenario. How it will end will probably be different no doubt." Blake answered.

"Well, can't wait to see their weapons and armor again! I was starting to forget how cool and destructive and how much power they pack." Ruby exclaimed like a kid excited about going to a new amusement theme park. "Makes me wish Crescent Rose can shoot lazers and plasma too. But she is still cool enough already. Right Crescent Rose?" The scythe did not answer of course. Weiss and Blake had a passive look, wondering if their leader really thinks that her weapon can talk. Yang was snickering at how her little sister is so crazy about her sythe like it's a living thing that needs to be tended and cared for. At least she doesn't try to feed it with real food….yet. Hopefully not.

They do admit, Ruby's sythe is one of the most well crafted and lethal hybrid weapon in existence since back in Signal, weapons crafting was 75% of your grade and she scored with 150%. She now even had her scythe / high caliber sniper rifle take special 7.62×51mm high explosive dust rounds, one's with more hardened points. After the incident with the Deathstalker and how it shrugged off her bullets. She upgraded the chamber to take a higher velocity round in order to penetrate the skull of any thick headed grimm in the future.

"Well, anyway there is only one way to find out if it is the same or not." Yang said as she did the honors of pressing play on the remote and started the episode.

Before RWBY sees the usual Death Battle logo with the usual spikes and chains wall paper design along with the theme music, they see some text while hearing a calm and peaceful like piano number.

 _For inspiring us_

 _For encouraging us_

 _For teaching us_

 _We dedicate this to you_

 _Monty Oum_

"Monty Oum" All the girls said with a surprised and deep look.

"What do you think that's suppose to mean?" Yang asked

"Does this mean Oum existed on Earth?" Ruby asked.

"And not only that, but this episode seems to have been remade in his honor." Blake said added

"Guess he must have been an inspiration to Earth as much as he is to us." Yang responded.

This just adds on to Weiss' theory about their existence earlier. Before the huntresses in training could speak any further, the episode starts.

* * *

(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)

 **Boomstick: Bounty hunting, one of the most respected and fun jobs in the world.**

Wiz: I don't know about respected, but certainly a daring profession only for the strong and bold.

 **Boomstick: Boba Fett, the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy.**

Wiz: And Samus Aran, a hunter so determined she'll sacrifice a planet to reach her goal.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle.

This actually brought some nostalgia to the girls. They felt like they ate reliving a good memory of the four of them doing the same thing they are doing now with the episode that started this tradition ….which was only nine days ago if you think about it. However this might also symbolize at how much Death Battle's episodes have improved since day one. They were eager to see how this battle is improved in terms of quality compared to the old one.

"This is making me think that I'm in a loop for some reason." Weiss said.

"I gotta agree with the ice queen. Watching Boba Fett and Samus again is like we are back at square one…or in this case, 'episode 1.' eh, get it?"

* _Record scratch*_

Ruby looked at her sister with squinted eyes. "Hmm, not sure if you are referencing the first episode of Death Battle, the first movie of the Star Wars saga, the beginning of our series or the first chapter of this fanfiction."

"Uh guys, we're not suppose to do that remember!?" Blake immediately warned.

"Alright, fine, let me start over *ahem* Hi, I'm Yang. Ruby's older sister. Nice bow, it goes great with your pajamas."

Blake just gives Yang a raised eyebrow then she gives a sign of annoyance before holding a remote that came out of no where a presses a button that made time rewind a few seconds prior

"This is making me feel like I'm in a loop for some reason." Weiss said.

"Oh don't worry about it Weiss, lets just see how this plays out, and don't say we are back at square one Yang." Blake turned to the brawler.

"What, I wasn't gonna say that." Yang responded in denial. Blake looked at her partner with an expression that spelled out _Really?_

The first combatant is….well, exactly how they remembered the first time. The same iconic and badass looking armor with the helmet with the T shaped visor. He is also still doned with his jetpack and weapon of choice.

* * *

Boba Fett

(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)

Wiz: Boba Fett is a natural in more ways then one. He was not born into the galaxy, rather, created, as a clone of the fearsome bounty hunter Jango Fett.

Hearing this made RWBY surprised in a few different ways. First off, seeing Boba Fett being a clone wasn't mentioned in the first episode. This actually made them intrigued of getting to learn the Bounty Hunter's origin story that they didn't get to see in the first episode.

"Whoa Boba Fett is actually a clone of another Bounty Hunter?! Wait until I tell Yang about!" Ruby exclaimed with a look of wonder.

"I'm right here seeing this right next to you Rubes." Yang said while waving her hand.

"Oh, sorry. I just get se excited. About seeing how advanced this galaxy that Boba Fett and Luke are from."

The girls also notice how Jango Fett was also a bounty hunter with a suit, helmet and jetpack that is similar but just as cool to them. They also see how Jango Fett looks without the helmet as he seems to be around forty years old with dark skin and short black hair. If Boba Fett is suppose to be a clone of this man, then he must look exactly the same.

"Hmm, so that's what he looks like. He seems like he carries himself like a professional." Weiss said

"Yeah, he must be as fearsome as his son Boba." Blake added.

 **Boomstick: Not fearsome enough, though. He tended to get a-head of himself...He he he...**

RWBY sees a battle between Jedi s and what seems to be robots with guns (and some winged bug like aliens) where the Jedi master Mace Windu who was mentioned in the first episode of Death Battle and wields a purple lightsaber, runs up to Jango while deflecting his shots then cuts off his hand and then his head which caught the huntresses slightly off guard. It may have made Windu look badass and Jango was an enemy to the Jedi s at the time so it could've been helped. But seeing Boba who was a boy during those events holding the helmet of his father (they weren't sure if the head was still in it) in sadness of seeing him die in battle brought some sorrow to them. It is one thing to lose a loved one like Ruby and Yang and some of the other combatants have but seeing them die while you can do nothing would mentally shake a person for years to come.

"Well it is kind of expected when it comes to a line of work that they put themselves into but still feel bad for Boba. Even though he was a clone, Jango treated him like his own by the looks of it." Blake said with a sad expression.

"Wonder why he decided to work for someone that caused him to fight the Jedi." Weiss said. She would've assumed he was in it just for the money but it would make him a villain when he has a son to think about.

"That might be a long story for another time." Yang said.

"Given how this was a galaxy spamming war, it might take like an entire book to explain his part in it." Blake said.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Age: 35 (Cannon) / 76 (Legends)**

 **Height: 6'0" / 1.83 m**

 **Weight: 172 lbs / 78.2 kg**

 **Rank: Mandalore**

 **Starship: Slave 1**

 **Homeworld: Kamino**

 **Clone of Jango Fett**

 **Widower to Sintas Vel**

 **Father to Ailyn Vel**

* * *

Wiz: As his "father", Jango taught Boba all he knew about his profession, and despite being orphaned at age ten, Boba continued to live the hunter's life, eventually donning his fathers armor and claiming his rightful place as the greatest bounty hunter in the galaxy.

While it was interesting to hear how Boba Fett ended up becoming galactic bounty hunter, the huntresses had mixed opinions of him starting this life at age ten before living a calm and joyful life like they are. Training to become protectors from the grimm but are still having the time to experience the joys in life.

"Well, you know what they say, like father, like son…or clone son." Weiss said.

"True. Since his father taught him nothing but his profession as a bounty hunter, what else could Boba have done?" Blake said.

"But still, starting a dangerous life at ten would be too much for me. At least his father would've been proud of him." Ruby said with acceptance.

"Yeah, or else he would never be the badass bounty hunter that he is now." Yang said

 **Boomstick: Complete with the most badass space-suit ever, his Mandalorian armor.**

The girls are ounce again introduced to the armor that makes this bounty hunter so iconic. They already know that it is made out some substance called duraplast that is nearly indestructible and allows Fett to take an explosion up close and still be able to fight. Maybe the host will go into more detail with his weapons and armor this time.

(*Cues: The Battle of Hoth (Part 1) - Star Wars Episode V*)

* * *

 **MANDALORIAN BODY ARMOR**

 **Made of Mandalorian Iron (This wasn't mentioned in the first episode)**

 **Micro energy field**

 **Penetrating radar**

 **Resists fire, poison, acid & cold**

 **360 degree field of vision**

 **Infrared scanner**

 **Environmental filter**

 **Can track 30+ targets at once**

 **Retactable drinking straw (This made RWBY giggle but admit it's still convenient)**

* * *

 **Boomstick: It's got a micro energy field that disperses impacts, and is made up of Mandalorian iron.**

Wiz: Okay, at this point, I think it's safe to assume every universe has some metal stronger than titanium.

"Everyone except us." Ruby said with a pout and crossed arms. Otherwise her Crescent Rose would be made out of something more stronger and lighter than what it is made of now. Which is titanium.

"Agreed, we still have yet to discover a metal that's anything like the metals we've seen." Weiss said. "Or even any weapon that is enchanted with mystical abilities."

"Well, we haven't seen the DragonBall universe having a metal that's very durable to the point of being indestructible." Blake said.

"Yeah but why would 'they' need super strong metal when they are freaking planet destroyers?" Yang said which surprised Blake of the brawler thinking of that right away.

Wiz: Though, to this one's credit, it's actually a lot heavier, sacrificing mobility for durability. In fact, it's so durable it resists lightsabers... you know, the swords that can cut through anything.

"Damn." Yang replied while having the same reaction as last time. Though the armor must weigh him down a bit, it would make sense to do so since he must have encountered plenty of jedi as a bounty hunter. Ruby and Weiss were impressed even more how Boba's armor can take multiple attacks from a lightsaber. Even if their auras can withstand hits from lightsabers, they will still feel the searing heat which would most likely cause first degree burns. It made them wonder if one day an armor would be made that can resist dust rounds and it's effects.

(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)

* * *

 **WEAPONRY**

 **EE-3 carbine rifle**

 **Sacros K-11 blaster pistol**

 **Concussion grenade launcher (Ruby wanted all of these)**

 **Thermal Detonators**

 **Lightsabers**

 **Wrist Gauntlets (Yang favored this)**

 **-Flame projector**

 **-Fibrecord whip**

 **-Wrist laser**

 **-Concussion rockets**

 **-Stun rockets**

* * *

 **Boomstick: His gauntlets house a flamethrower, fibercord whip, and numerous concussion and stun missiles. He also carries around thermal detonators that are pretty much grenades on steroids. But his weapon of choice is his EE-3 carbine rifle, which Fett often cradles like a child. There there, EE. Daddy's here. Killin' time soon.**

Wiz: That's... creepy.

Just like last time, BWY turned their heads to their leader to see her drooling from the sight of Boba's arsenal.

"Ruby, I admit these weapons are impressive but you've already have seen them. You don't need to be drooling at the sight of them again." Weiss said with a monotone expression only for Ruby to put her index finger to her partner's lips and shush her while focusing on the screen.

"Weiss, she sees Crescent Rose every day and never gets tired of it. You really think she is gonna get tired of seeing these weapons after the first time?" Blake said

"Yeah, I myself am still liking those gauntlets. But those grenades are new though." Yang said. "Or thermal detonators, which ever you wanna call em.

(*Cues: Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Sky Battle of Quell*)

 **Boomstick: However, my favorite thing in Boba's bag is his badass jetpack.**

"YES! The jetpack has returned too!" Ruby squealed.

* * *

 **MITRINOMON Z-6 JETPACK**

 **Hands free**

 **Up to one minute of flight**

 **Max speed: 90 mph / 145 kph**

 **Magnetic grappling hook**

 **Anti-vehicle homing rocket**

* * *

Wiz: Which he uses for short-range travel, and to gain a mobility advantage over his foes. While it can only hold enough fuel for a single minute's worth of flight, its velocity reaches up to 90 miles per hour.

 **Boomstick: The jetpack also has a single anti-vehicle homing missile, because when you've got space for a missile, why not?**

"Why hasn't anyone made these already?!" Ruby bursted

"Yeah, a hybrid between a jetpack and a missile launcher is awesome in its own right." Yang boasted

"Plus it would make sense for him to have a jetpack so he can move around the battlefield since again, the armor weighs him down a bit." Blake said.

Wiz: In short, Boba Fett is a human swiss army knife. He's killed hundreds of criminals, politicians, and Jedi.

Since RWBY now know what the Jedi are capable of, they were very impressed how Boba Fett is able to take them down even when they should have the advantage with their force abilities. This means he has plenty of experience in fighting them. Ruby thought some of those Jedis were the good guys so it might not look good in terms of his motives.

Wiz: And battled Mace Windu to a draw when he was only 12 years old.

"Wow, he really is a natural." Weiss said "Why does it feel like I'm learning this just now?"

"No doubt Boba wanted revenge against him for killing his father." Blake said with a little frown. Still an impressive feat of a twelve year old going up against a powerful and experienced jedi like this Windu.

 **Boomstick: An accomplishment so manly, it instantly kick-started his puberty.**

Yang couldn't help but grin as she looked down at her chest. That was the age her breasts started to develop too.

(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)

Wiz: But for all his skill, Fett has one great, inescapable weakness: the Sarlacc Pit. This flaw is so unavoidable, he was knocked into the pit by a blind and physically drained Han Solo while wearing a jetpack.

The girls watch as Han Solo unintentionaly hits Boba's jetpack which makes him go flying uncontrolably while he flails his arms around like an idiot while screaming like he's helpless, crashes onto the side of the sand skiff falls and rolls down into the Sarlacc Pit. Ruby and Yang couldn't help but laugh while Blake and Weiss signed in pity how he gets taken out just like that.

"How can you take some one who holds the title of the greatest bounty hunter in the galaxy seriously when he gets taken out like he was nothing because some guy just whacks him with a stick of all things?" Yang questioned the absurdety of Fett's demise while laughing

"What were they even doing that close to that thing anyway? I mean, look at where they are. They are pretty much in the middle of nowhere. There shouldn't be any reason why they just so happen to be close to that creature." Weiss said with a perplexed look.

"Must have been some really stupid eleborate ploy or something." Blake normally said.

 **Boomstick: And since Disney bought Star Wars and nixed the expanded universe, this is where Boba Fett's story officially ends.**

Then all of a sudden, the analysis seemingly ends with the Death Battle transition appearing that confuses RWBY for a second.

"Uh, what? Wasn't there suppose to be more to this." Ruby asked in confusion. The others were just as confused.

"Wait, so this Disney company can just say what ever happened to him after him falling into the Sarlacc Pit is now non existent?" Weiss questioned.

Wiz & Yang: Well, that's stupid-

Wiz: so here's what happened in the expanded universe!

The episode immediately goes back to finish Boba Fett's analysis.

"Even the hosts agree that that's dumb. I mean all of these stories that stray from the main events are interesting to learn about too." Blake said.

"Didn't we hear about Disney somewhere else? What kind of company do you think they run?" Yang asked.

"Well, guess we'll never know." Blake said with a shrug.

"We can always ask Deadpool if he ever shows up again." Ruby said.

"RUBY! Don't…just don't. We don't need to have him keep popping in and out EVERYTIME we watch these Death Battles." Weiss sternly said with her palm raised in a halt gesture.

"I agree, I'd actually prefer our privacy and enjoy the show than deal with his 4th wall antics. We can't expect ALL of our questions to be answered." Blake said agreeing with the fencing noble.

"Privacy huh? Funny cause it didn't seem important to you about thirty minutes ago when a certain 'sandy boy' was able to make you go from closed legs to-" Yang tried to say but was stopped by the faunus when she shot out her hand and clasped it over the blonde's mouth to silence her before she finished her vulgar remark

"Make a joke about that and I'll get a whole truck load of sand and bury you with it." Blake seethed as cold as nitrogen. Then she casually released her hand from Yang's face.

"I hope you washed your hands." Yang muttered to herself.

"What?"

"Nothing. Anyway, besides Rubes, the merc is probably busy right now with some big wacky adventure that people would probably pay to see." Yang said but then a thought came to her mind about an idea. "Hey, do you guys think people would pay to see all the stuff that we have gone through? We do a lot of awesome stuff after all."

"Or wonder how some of these characters would react to us." Ruby said.

"Either they would be impressed and comment on our skill with our hybrid weapons and our ability to use aura, semblance and dust to slay violent and deadly grimm or look down on us for not being as capable as them and believe that the enemies and challenges that they face would be too much for us." Blake answered.

"Hey, we may have clear limits in some areas compared to these combatants but we are still amazing fighters in our own right." Weiss said.

"Yeah, and I bet these heroes like Superman and Goku would be humbled and happy for us that we use our power and training to protect the people in this world from dark forces and people with ill intentions like they do on their earths." Ruby said with cheer.

The others couldn't agree more and smiled warmly at the idea. The heroes that they've seen on Death Battle would likely respect RWBY for trying to better themselves everyday both physically and with their viewpoints on life and also choose to fight for justice and truth as huntresses and never give up until their dying breaths like all the other Huntsmen before them.

On with the show.

(*Cues: Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Duel of the Droids*)

Wiz: Using a combination of his jetpack and blowing himself up, Fett actually escaped the Sarlacc.

"Oh, so that's how he was able to get out, all thanks to his gear. He may not have aura but that stuff really does come in handy." Yang said. Now she wonders if she can do the same if she blows herself up as well. But then they see Fett covered in juices and looks like he has painfully suffered from the Sarlacc monster's attempt of digesting him. That made Yang change her mind as she and her dorm mates realized what ever happens to you inside the monster is far, far, _far_ from a pleasant experience.

"Oh let me guess, Batman may not have aura but he would have something in his utility belt to help him escape." Weiss sarcastically said.

"Like Sarlacc repellent?" Ruby joked which made Yang laugh and Blake to chuckle.

"Or unlike Boba Fett, he would just be careful enough not to even get eaten by it in the first place." Blake added with a chuckle.

Wiz: He later became leader of the Madalorian warriors after the Galactic Civil War, and even held his own against Darth Vader... twice.

This was already mentioned to the girls and they were already impressed but now that it was stated that Darth Vader is the most powerful Sith Lord (which RWBY now assume a Sith must be an evil Jedi) in the Star Wars universe back in episode fifteen, then that must mean very few people like Luke and Boba are able to survive a run-in with him. Now that they know what The Force from this universe is, it sort of gives the huntresses an idea of what this Dark Lord character is capable of but are still hoping to learn more and how it compares to aura. RWBY also wondered why they were fighting when they figured Vader must highly regarded the bounty hunter as a respectable asset to his army.

 **Boomstick: While using one of several lightsabers he's taken from his Jedi kills, and that's pretty goddamn impressive.**

"Lightsabers are back!" Ruby shouted with her fists in the air at seeing one of her favorite weapons seen on the show ounce again.

"He didn't have those before." Blake pointed out.

"Not only is he a weapons expert but is also adept in lightsaber combat." Weiss said impressed that the bounty hunter is not entirely reliant on long range weapons but can fight up close when he needs to. Kind of like Gaara.

"He really is a swiss army knife." Yang commented "I don't know what it is but I'm gonna start saying that."

"Using a phrase that you don't even know what it means, that's weird." Weiss rebutted

"Maybe I t means specializing in different areas." Yang said with a shrug. "So their, now I can say it."

"Still weird if no one is gonna know what you're talking about." Blake responded with an eye roll.

 **Boomstick: You know what's even more impressive? The time he trained Han Solo's Jedi daughter so that she could kill an evil all-powerful Sith Lord, who just so happened to be her own brother! Spoilers.**

RWBY was mildly shocked of hearing this, especially Ruby. Seeing characters fighting their own siblings to the death is not a happy story to hear. There is not much that they could say about this since they are not gonna know the full story as the show just moves on so they try to forget about it. It is not their business to know afterall.

 **Boomstick: Unfortunately, Fett's greatest weakness still remains that toothy sand vagina.**

The huntresses were still relieved that there isn't a grimm or any creature like the Sarlacc that Fett keeps falling into because after seeing the first episode Ruby actually had the nerve to ask professor Port without raising suspicion if there was 'hypothetically' a grimm that just sits in a pit and just waits for someone to fall into its maw. They couldn't imagine what happens to poor beings falling into the Beast since by the looks of it, they get swallowed whole. Fett must be very lucky to have been able to escape. Because of Boomstick's choice of words, some of the boys like Jaune, Sun and Neptune got the wrong idea in their heads for a short while.

(*Cues: Star Wars Episode V - Departure of Boba Fett (Boba Fett's Theme)*)

Wiz: He has fallen into the Sarlacc a total of three times... three. And the Sarlacc's not exactly running around looking for snacks. It's a friggin' hole in the ground!

 **Boomstick: And again, he can fly!**

"I would've let that mistake fly if it was only a one time occurrence but this is just ridiculous." Weiss deadpanned.

"Yep, I can understand why even the host keep holding that against him." Blake said.

"I bet it must make him a laughing stalk among the other bounty hunters." Ruby said with a giggle

"Sorry Fett but three fails, you're _out of there!_ " Yang jested and laughed at her own pun while the others were nor amused.

 **Boomstick: Fun fact: Every year following his escape, Boba Fett returns to the planet Tattooine just to shoot the Sarlacc. In his spaceship. From orbit. He's learned his lesson, he's staying as far away from that shit as he possibly can.**

The girls see Boba's ship flying in orbit of the planet where the Sarlacc resides in and shoots lazers all the way at it repeatingly. They couldn't help but find it in a way amusing how the creature in the sand got under the bounty hunter's skin so much that he tries to get payback but also does so at the safest distance possible.

"Hahaha, that is a fun fact." Ruby said with a laugh. "And that looks awesome! I wonder what kind of cool futuristic weapons that spaceship must have." Ruby said wide eyed. She couldn't help but admire the lazers and how they are able to shoot that far away from its target.

Yang was laughing too but she can understand how Fett feels. She still wants to get her own payback against Neo for being able to casually knock her out. Blake couldn't help but chuckle either as she thought it was funny too. Weiss thought Fett actually had the right idea. Grimm or not, if that thing was here on Remnant, she would have it blown out of whatever hole it lays in. That thing seems too much of a danger to leave it unattended, even if it can't go any where. RWBY also couldn't help but notice how the planet Tattooine is all desert. This made them wonder if the settlements their are also like the settlements in the kingdom of Vacou. They wonder how can people be able to go through their entire lives without seeing any bit of green what so ever.

Wiz: Fear of toothy holes aside, few have survived once he's set his sights on them. Boba Fett is a whole new meaning of deadly.

 _Darth Vader: No disintegrations._

 _Boba Fett: As you wish._

The future huntresses still feel the same way as last time about Boba Fett as being the first badass that they've seen but were pleased to learn his back story. Now they know what he looks like behind the helmet, he's a clone and took his father's mantle as the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy and even makes Jedis weary of going up against him. It is still kind of hard to excuse the fact of falling into the Sarlacc three times but all in all, the girls understand even more why Boba is one of the most iconic characters in the Star Wars universe.

The next fighter is again, the same first female combatant that the girls look up to and respect as a strong and fearless independent woman like they are...mostly...they still need to rely on each other as a team...which is not a bad thing...I mean they are already capable fighters on their own...I mean depending on the danger, their are things that they can't handle on their own because their aura has a limit which makes them vulnerable...I'm not saying that just because they are girls!...RWBY has its own fair share of strong female fighters like Glynda, Winter and Pyrrha...but they're still not invincible...I mean nobody is, the guys are also susceptible to dying in battle just as much as the girls are after all, would team SSSN (who are all guys) be able defeat the Roman piloted paladin? Maybe, maybe not... I mean I'm not saying one sex is superior to another overall! There are plenty of characters in the RWBY-verse both male and female who can solo a paladin. I mean I don't mind that the series is focused on female characters! I wouldn't care if RWBY was all girls or all boys...or evenly mixed...or one boy and three girls-what! No, I'm not trying to push a fourso- GENDER EQUALITY! *thumbs up*

* * *

Samus Aran

(*Cues: Title Screen Theme - Metroid: Other M*)

Wiz: When she was young, Samus Aran lived with her family on Earth colony K-2L...

"Alright, now we get to see how this girl ended up an armored badass with bird DNA!" Yang boasted.

RWBY sees Samus as a little girl who seems to be living a normal life. Ruby and Yang cooed at how Samus was the cutest kid they have ever seen.

"You know, we've been seeing a lot of characters from worlds in universes that have achieved space travel including earth. It makes me wish we can do the same and travel and discover different worlds." Ruby said with a hint of excitement.

"Hell yeah, I always wanted to touch the sun since I was a little girl!" Yang chanted "Uuuntil I figured out what would happen if I did." She admitted sheepishly. "Still be nice to see it closer in space."

"The problem with that is that dust is used to fuel and power everything but the dust quality can't survive in space." Blake said glumly. "Not being allowed space travel is kind of a set back for us."

"Of course, the idea of space travel seemed so revolutionary at the time when Remnant was hitting a technological Renaissance that spurred countless and unlimited ideals." Weiss said before having a downward look "Unfortunately those ideas were quickly extinguished when it was realized how quickly dust would disintegrate once it left the atmosphere and entered space. Kind of makes me question our own strength compared to these other worlds." The heiress admitted.

The huntresses can all say with confidence that many of these extraterrestrial civilizations mentioned on this show would have a good amount of advantages over Remnant with their superior advancements in technology.

Wiz: Until one fateful day it was sacked by an army of space pirates, led by the vile Ridley, a giant purple space dragon.

The huntresses were surprised of of hearing about an army of space pirates. But what made them flabbergasted because the leader is infact a sentient dragon, that is purple. Just like with Fox McCloud's exclusive enemy Andross, Ridley also looks scary with his large and grotesque appearance and horrible yellow eyes. The girls would be terrified of the dragon too if they were as young as Samus at that time.

"Those space pirates are no doubt responsible for pillaging and mass homocide on multiple planets." Weiss said with a glare.

"Why would they just wanna go around and attack other worlds?" Ruby asked with worry that this could be happening somewhere FAR way from Remnant.

"They are pirates Ruby, its what they do." Weiss answered

"I might have to agree that is an accurate answer. Pirates do nothing but raid and take what ever they see of value to them." The feline assassin added. 'At least the White Fang have an arguable reason to commit acts of terrorism unlike these space pirates.' Blake she mentally stated.

"That is just so wrong...I bet something like this is just another Tuesday for these bozos too." Yang scowled.

 **Boomstick: Ridley murdered her parents right in front of her along with the rest of the planet. Literally everyone except for Samus. So PTSD therapists were in pretty short supply.**

"What?!" RWBY shouted in shock and anger. Now this dragon sounds like he has many good reasons to be hated by the huntresses. Yang's eyes turned lilac to blood red.

"That disgusting lizard better not show up here or I would be bashing him right in his ugly nose for his crimes against humanity!" Yang said while she cracks her knuckles.

Now the huntresses were once again saddened at another dark origin. Samus has lost everything. Her family, her home. It would make any one lament in nothing but grief and despair. Since she was so young, no doubt this tragedy would traumatize her for Oum knows how long.

Wiz: Thankfully, Samus was rescued by the Chozo, bird-like aliens who raised her to become a warrior.

The Chozo seemed to be a species that are bipedal, around the size of adult humans with bird-like heads but they don't seem to have any wings (which is kind of odd of how there is a bird like species that don't have wings when there are faunus with bird wings growing from their backs that would make them look like angels on Remnant but they are very rare.) RWBY were happy to hear that Samus was saved by these beings and brought her under their wing in her time of need. (No pun intended)

(*Cues: Theme of Samus Aran - Super Smash Bros. Wii U*)

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Age: 32**

 **Height: 6'3" / 1.9 m**

 **Wight: 198 lbs / 89.8 kg**

 **Homeworld: Colony K-2L**

 **Starship: Gunship**

 **Physically Enhanced**

 **Infushed with Chozo & Metroid DNA (The girls were surprised of the Metroid infusion)**

* * *

Wiz: She was infused with Chozo DNA, increasing her strength, speed, and athletic abilities far beyond those of a normal human being.

"I know this was told already but I'm gonna do it anyway, Awesome!" Yang hollered like last time.

"I'm actually a bit surprised that since she is part bird, she doesn't dress like a bird like the other characters who are animal themed." Ruby said with a giggle.

"I'm pretty sure there is a reason for that. My guess is she still considers herself human. Like how faunus don't dress up like animals because we still consider ourselves people of this world." Blake said with a hint of sterness causing the reaper to get what her faunus friend is trying to say.

"Sorry" Ruby said with apologetic eyes.

 **Boomstick: So... does she like... now have a bad habit of pecking at food and shitting on peoples' cars?**

Weiss decided not to even bother reacting as she is now use to stupid questions by Boomstick. She was however a bit grossed out of the idea of a human being defecating somewhere other than the bathroom. Blake scoffed as she heard similar insults towards other faunus'.

Wiz: No.

* * *

 **POWER SUIT**

 **Little restriction to movement or flexibility**

 **Variants**

 **Varia - Environmental protection**

 **Gravity - Simulates normal gravity**

 **Dark - Reduces Dark Aether Damage**

 **Light - Immune to Dark Aether**

 **Fusion - Absorbs X Parasites**

 **Zero - Worn underneath Power Suit**

* * *

The girls are shown the armor worn by the Chozo warrior. It is composed of a metal alloy covering every inch of her form with a color theme of red, orange and yellow. Complete with a green visor. Though RWBY have already seen the armor, the girls, especially Ruby of course were eager to see what new features to the armor will be mentioned this time.

Wiz: She wears the Power Suit, typically in Varia form, shielding her entire body without restricting any movement or flexibility.

Ruby was already gazing at the futuristic battle armor with awe as if she is just seeing it for the first time.

 **Boomstick: Too bad it makes her look like a dude.**

Without the revelation that Samus is a woman, the girls would not be sure if the bounty hunter is a he or a she either. There used to be a time when only men are able to serve in the military in all the kingdoms of Remnant. If RWBY lived in that time and were watching this, they probably would've assumed Samus is a man too. Now they are glad that everyone has a chance to fight as a warrior or else they would not be in Beacon right now.

"Yeah, a lot of people must've though Samus was a guy, can't blame them. That suit does cover everything." Ruby said.

The boys became weary and made sure not to tell any of the girls that they dress like a guy, might be just as bad as calling them fat.

Wiz: Though underneath, she wears the skintight Zero Suit.

This really made the huntresses surprised as now they see Samus entirely without the armor. As Wiz just said, her attire is a skin tight blue jumpsuit that is decorated with a few pink designs, revealing her figure that will no doubt catch a few glances as the suit accentuates her tall, well toned and slender body and well developed bust. As well her face is slightly pale but is still a healthy tone with her blonder hair tied in a ponytail by a red hair tie with a few bangs hanging in front. Her eyes are a mixture of green and blue. The outfit was also accompanied by a pair of jet boots and metal bracelets. (Describing Zero Suit Samus in her Super Smash Brothers Wii U appearance by the way)

 **Boomstick: There we go! They must call it that because there's literally zero left to the imagination.**

Weiss couldn't help but envy the woman's body the most. There isn't a single ounce of fat on her. The Chozo training must really have done wonders for her. In fact, the girls of seen a lot of characters go through physical training that resulted them to have million dollar bodies so it was to be expected. Yang was really intrigued how the suit clung to Samus tighly, emphasizing her chest and derrier. It made Yang slightly jealous of how Samus is unintenionally showing off the goods. Now the boxer was thinking about being able to wear the suit herself.

 **Boomstick: While in that Zero Suit, she carries a paralyzer pistol, a gun which... can... well... paralyze people. And turn into a laser whip. The whip can also be set to a beam sword form.**

"Impressive, that's like Ivy Valentine's weapon being both a sword and a whip." Blake said as she shows interests to Samus' side arm.

"Except it is a LAZER WEAPON!" Ruby bursted like a kid at the circus. Ruby got riled up like the lazer weapon fangirl that she is. She is really glad how this episode is showing new things that they haven't seen in the first episode. She can't wait to see what else is in Samus' cool and futuristic arsenal.

Wiz: But she definitely prefers the Power Suit in most combat situations.

RWBY couldn't argue with that. It does provide more protection for her against whatever alien monsters that she fights.

Wiz: As a modified version of Chozo battle armor developed specifically for Samus, it can also be upgraded to adapt to any environment.

"Cool, that armor has to be like, SUPER advanced if it can adapt to any enviornment!" Ruby said with pure awe at the new info.

"The Chozo would have to be a highly advanced race if they were able to create that suit for Samus." Blake said with impression.

"Lets not forget that they also made Samus physically superior than any normal person can be." Weiss added.

"And I thought birds make a boring pet." Yang muttered.

(*Cues: Brinstar (Metroid) - SSB Wii U*)

* * *

 **ARSENAL**

 **Arm Cannon**

 **-Power Beam**

 **-Charge Peam**

 **-Ice Beam**

 **-Grapple Beam**

 **-Wave Beam**

 **-Missiles**

 **-Imperialist**

 **Morph Ball**

 **-Diameter: 3 ft / 1 m**

 **-Power Bombs**

 **Screw Attack**

 **Speed Booster (Ruby's favored this)**

 **Paralyzer pistol**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Samus carries the powerful Arm Cannon as her primary weapon and she's found quite a few upgrades for it over the years. So the basic power beam is a peashooter.**

Weiss all of a sudden was having a strange feeling as she is reminiscing a certain incident. She glances over to Ruby with narrowed eyes causing the rose to notice and give her a confused look. "What?"

Without saying a word, Weiss slowly grabbed the soda out of Ruby's hand because of the paranoid feeling of a repeating event. And for good measure, she tossed it out the open window.

"Hey! That was extremely unnecessary Weiss!" Ruby said with a disapproving tone at the heiress thus trying to look intimidating. Unfortunately for her, she just looks like an angry little puppy to her team.

"And so was being spat in the face." Weiss rebuked

"I said I was sorry. I got really excited." Ruby spoke above a whisper.

"Well I for one am not having that happen to me again, regardless if you are even-Achoo!" Weiss sneezed. She then looked at the window, her words were now fumbled as she is now having a feeling that she is gonna regret throwing that can out the window. Hopefully _something_ won't happen too soon.

On with the show.

 **Boomstick: When you charge it up, it'll blow your face clean off.**

Ruby could barely contain the joy of seeing the devastation that the charged up shot was able to inflict on what ever poor soul that was standing in its path. Yang wanted to see if she could make it so that her Ember Celica can also charge up shots. Blake and Weiss were also impressed.

 **Boomstick: She can also set it to blast an ice beam, grapple beam, and tons of seeking and super missiles.**

The huntresses couldn't help but become and amazed awed again of how the arm cannon is able to fire different types of attacks. Weiss like it since she has Myrternaster has a rotable dust chamber for different effects so she can be better prepared for anything. Blake liked the grapple beam and seeing how it can ensnare her enemies and swing to areas that are out of her leaping distance. Ruby couldn't help but drool at how the missiles are being fired rapidly.

 **Boomstick: She can also set the cannon to the plasma beam for multiple targets and the imperialist for land range targets.**

RWBY watches as said beams are being demonstrated. The plasma beam was used against a green and bulky dragon like creature that is around the size of a goliath. The plasma beam is shot straight into the creature's mouth which severely hurts the dragon and it falls over on its back. The other beam was used to pick off a red insectoid alien from a vantage point far away.

"Damn, how badass was that?!" Yang said.

"A lot I guess." Blake answered.

Ruby was utterly speechless as she had jaw hanging low. Her weapon is good for long range too but that was amazing.

Wiz: Her Chozo training lets Samus control the skies with her speedy screw attack and curl into her morph ball form to traverse places few others can.

"We've seen that already, still cool armor features though." Blake said.

 **Boomstick: How the hell does she do that?**

Wiz: Bird DNA, Boomstick. Bird DNA.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, because we all know how many times you scare a bird in the parking lot and then it just curls up into a ball and zooms away.**

Wiz: ALIEN bird DNA.

The four students couldn't help but be amazed at how Samus can contort herself into a ball. They haven't seen anyone who is THAT flexible.

"Guess that makes sense, it would be absolutely absurd if it was just regular bird DNA. Cause the birds that we have can not be able to do that." Weiss pointed out.

"With out breaking their bones at least." Yang said nonchalantly.

"The only thing that can do the same here on Remnant is a boarbatusk." Blake added. "Which is kind of odd if you think about it."

"Now I want alien bird DNA!" Ruby said.

 **Boomstick: Well then F that planet and its birds. But I do like their power bombs, which Samus carries and can be used to destroy anything in the general vicinity in seconds.**

"I can't wait to see that being used again!" Ruby squealed.

"I'm glad the explosion that you caused on the first day wasn't that severe." Weiss said.

"Uhh, you were the one that was waving the fire dust right in her face you know." Blake said.

"Tch, I can't believe I wasn't there to see it." Yang muttered. It probably would've been something that she would get a laugh at.

Wiz: Samus is known as a bounty hunter capable of taking on impossible missions, fighting massive beasts, and even wiping out an entire species.

"Wow, if she can wipe out an entire species of aliens, she can probably do the same against these grimm." Ruby said

"That might be a far fetched thing to say Ruby. Though she would have no problem fighting an army of grimm with her weapons and experience, it's not like she can face all the grimm on Remnant at ounce without being tired out." Weiss said. "Like they've said in the beginning, she would've had to blow up the planet to be able to eradicate them. She obviously can't do that here cause…well, you know."

"Right, gotcha." Ruby said with a snap of her fingers.

"Still, how cool would it be if we got to fight aliens? Pounding some grimm is fun and stress releasing and all but it would be even more exciting if we got to kick some slimy tentacle being if they ever try to attack us." Yang said while bumping her fists which caused Weiss to raise her eyebrows at her

"Hopefully you don't mean fighting the aliens that are on Superman or Goku's level." Blake said. "If you are, then you're insane. You do know those guys would be simply beyond us right?" Blake asked.

"Mmmm maybe." Yang answered while she shrugged innocently. Weiss just rolled her eyes.

 **Boomstick: All but one. Talk about having the rarest pet in the universe, and it makes a cute hat.**

The girls remembered seeing the 'one' that Boomstick was referring to in the first episode. They were still creeped out by it's appearance. They were highly caught off guard of seeing the bounty hunter befriend the thing like it is a gentle and won't eat her brains.

"I'd still prefer Zwei than that alien jellyfish. Isn't that right Zwei? I know you would never go crazy and devour my face for breakfast would you?" Ruby baby talked to her beloved corgi. As if on que, the pet of the dorm room jumped on her owners lap which made the cat faunus give a little jump of surprise in response and started licking her face. "Hehehe, okay maybe you would." The younger huntress playfully said as she gently pushed her dog off.

Wiz: However, she often makes mistakes. Somehow, she always seems to lose all her power-ups and upgrades at the beginning of every mission.

The huntresses still why question why this is the case with Samus.

"Okay, just what is it that she do that makes her lose her weapons power ups between each mission?" Ruby complained. "Hope she doesn't lose the plasma beam."

"I don't know, maybe she parties too hard and ends up throwing them away or something." Yang randomly guessed.

"Or maybe it would be overkill if she would always had all of the weapons that she finds." Blake said

 **Boomstick: How has she not gotten a purse yet?**

"And how has all the girls you've met not at your doorstep ready to beat you down in an mob fashion?" Weiss rebutted.

Wiz: Well even when she does have all her arsenal at her disposal, it doesn't guarantee its use. For example, she once entered a volcano and did not activate her thermal systems until halfway through the mission. All because she was waiting for permission.

The girls notice how Samus is traversing through a magma environment with very few brimstone stone path to walk on while fighting off enemies in her path. Her health seems to be taking damage out of nowhere. The girls figured the surrounding area is at a scorching inhuman temperature that can cook you alive without the right protection

 _?: Samus, activate the Varia feature on your suit to protect yourself from heat damage._

"Wait a minute, why didn't she just activated it right away before she even step foot into the volcano? Waiting halfway through makes no sense." Weiss ranted

"That's like if professor Ozpin sent us out to fight grimm but tells us we can't use our dust ammo. That would defeat the purpose of having guns as huntresses." Ruby said.

"Maybe she must have been having her own low point during that time." Blake said

"So much for being the strong independent badass warrior." Yang huffed

 **Boomstick: Ugh, can we please not talk about that game?**

Wiz: But don't worry. Samus has proven time and time again to be one of the deadliest hunters in the galaxy. Outlaws everywhere fear the name of Samus Aran.

 _Samus: Time to go!_

Samus' visor shines, covering her face, and she prepares her arm cannon, which fires a charge shot at the screen.

Yang thought the bounty hunter could've came up with a better one liner. She wished Samus have said ' _Hasta Lavista , Baby'_ instead

RWBY liked how they were able to learn about to more about their favorite intergalactic bounty hunter. How she first started out as a normal girl until an eventful day which they prefer not to think about that would change her life and is now a physically enhanced, high tech armored wearing, alien army slaying badass. Almost like another physically enhanced, high tech armored wearing, alien army slaying badass….who also had a sad origin….Except this one is a girl, and her armor are of brighter colors…RWBY couldn't help but giggle at the similarities between Master Chief and Samus. Anyway, what Ruby obviously likes the wider range of Samus' arsenal. Weiss respects Samus for her reputation as the fiercest bounty hunter in her universe. Blake likes how the chozo took her in and shown her hospitality despite her being different. Yang was interested in her zero suit. She is imagining herself wearing it and walking around Beacon. Catching stares from all the boys. Some boys slacked jawed, some boys having a bit of a nose bleed, and some boys being caught stiff.

RWBY didn't stop to think about who would win since it will most likely have the same outcome. They still like both characters but they are excited with fight that's going to be more…quality than the last one.

Wiz: Alright the combatants are set lets end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battllllleee Remastered!**

Death Battle

* * *

(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)

Samus' ship is flying in the middle of space. Samus sits in the cockpit, looking over a green virtual screen. From behind comes Slave I, where inside Boba Fett is looking over a virtual screen of his own. Ruby wanted to tour those two ships and see how advanced they are with their arsenal and other technological advances. Suddenly, Samus hears an alarm going off in her ship, but is too late to act, for Slave I has fired multiple blasts at Samus' ship, which is disabled and is send falling towards an unknown planet.

"Well that was too familiar, I thought this fight is suppose to be different." Yang said.

"Relax Yang, it will be different….kinda." Blake said.

On the planet's surface, it appears to be a futuristic city.

Planet Name: Unknown

Location: Unknown

Life Forms: Unknown

The huntresses were confused about how the name of a futuristic world is unknown. Don't all worlds have names? Yang decided to name it "Inyamouth".

Samus' ship crashes through a small tower, then crash lands onto a rooftop, grinding across before flipping over and falling off the elevated roof and creates another explosion. (Nora squealed at this and wanted to see if a bullhead can do the same much to Ren's shock)

Samus was able to jump out of her crashing ship in time, landing on the rooftop while leaving a small crater. She gets up and turns behind her at the fiery wreckage of her ship.

"Good thing she ejected, cause that looks pretty nasty." Ruby said.

"You think Samus has insurance on that thing?" Blake asked with a smirk tugging.

"Oh sure, as if insurance companies like Veico or Atstate would cover your personal spaceship being shot down and crashing onto a planet then explode into a total wreckage." Weiss answered with an amused and sarcastic tone.

"I feel for Samus seeing her precious ship getting trashed. If anyone tries to do that to my bumble bee, they're gonna wish that they've done it right next to a hospital." Yang said with an angry look.

Boba Fett, who had parked Slave I, hovers downward with his jetpack with his EE-3 carbine rifle in his hands and lands. He walks slowly towards Samus while she prepares her arm cannon.

"Wonder why Boba is trying to hunt Samus." Ruby said with curiosity.

"A bounty hunter hunting another bounty hunter, sounds kinda ironic." Weiss said.

"You know what else is ironic, a giant destructive monster fighting another giant destructive monster." Blake jested.

"Maybe Boba Fett's jealous of Samus being better than him." Yang said.

A battle between two of the fiercest bounty hunters in history is about to blast off!

 **FIGHT!**

Samus charges her arm cannon, then fires a charged shot and follows up with two more. Boba Fett steps to the side to avoid them, then fires his EE-3 Carbine back at Samus Ruby was loving the awesome sound of the Carbine firing. Samus rolls out of the way and fires the plasma beam. Ruby had the same look as Yang had of how her sis was coming to Beacon with her on the bullhead on the first day from seeing the wave beam in action. But Boba Fett flies up into the air with his jetpack to avoid it. Suspending himself in midair, he continues firing downward at Samus, who runs toward him at superhuman running speed awhile avoiding his fire. In response, Boba Fett launches his anti-vehicle homing rocket from his jetpack at her. It looked like the rocket locked onto Samus this time. As it is about to hit, Samus vaults over a part of the building, narrowly dodging the rocket as it explodes, destroying the very object she used.

"Damn, that was even more cooler than last time." Blake admitted.

"She really is moving too fast for Fett to hit her." Weiss said

Ruby and Yang were really getting into how this fight is more intense than the original one.

Samus leaps into the air towards Boba Fett and strikes him with her left arm, the scene goes slow-moving and Samus then flips over and delivers an axe kick to her opponent sending him back down towards the rooftop below them. This caused Boba Fett to lose his rifle from his possession.

"Looks like Fetty needs to be more flexible if he wants to be able to handle Samus." Yang said while snickering indicating a double meaning which made Weiss and Blake shake their heads at.

Boba quickly gets back onto his feet as Samus herself lands. She fires her imperialist beam at Boba. Ruby shouted in glee at the awesome red lazer. Boba jumps and flips over to avoid it. Blake was really impressed with how he got out of the way of that. It reminded her of how Sun can jump and flip around like that. Boba then fires a missile from his gauntlet at his enemy. Samus rolls to avoid it, then goes into her morph ball form. He continues to fire more missiles at Samus, but her morph ball mode proves too nimble to be hit. Weiss was curious to know how she is able to see where she's going. Once Samus reaches Fett, she exits morph ball mode and flip kicks him twice, the second of which Fett appears to have blocked. Despite this, her next kick knocks Fett away, sending him rolling across the rooftop that Slave I is on while losing his jetpack.

"Samus gots some slick moves for someone in an armor that hides her gender." Ruby said.

"Looks like Fett's armor making him slow is gonna help cost him the victory in this fight. Samus already trumps him in having more effective weapons and more advanced armor." Weiss said as she's eating a gummy grimm.

"Yep, taking more of a beating is not gonna do much if you can't get a hit on your enemy in a fight." Blake said.

However, Fett lets go of a grenade pin upon stopping his movement and Samus soon sees a thermal detonator at her feet about to detonate. Before Samus or RWBY could react, it explodes, causing a massive explosion.

"Well played Fett, well played." Weiss said while nodding her head. Not many people can catch his opponent off guard by taking a blow only to have it work in his favor and deal a deadlier blow in return.

However, the explosion did not defeat his opponent; it seriously damaged her armor. The huntresses were leaning forward for what is to come next. The armor then falls apart, revealing her Zero Suit, to which Boba Fett realizes that Samus is a woman.

"Holy bejeebers! Wasn't expecting that to happen." Ruby said with wide eyed.

"Looks like Fett has a shot of winning now that Samus lost her armor." Weiss said. She is not sure about Samus' chances now.

"If Samus is not adept to fighting without her armor, then this might actually end differently." Blake said as she and the others are now feeling the suspense.

"*Fake gasp* Samus is a girl?!" Yang exclaimed with her palms on her cheeks.

After all of her armor pieces have broken off from her, Samus leaps upward with her boots, whose jets allow her to hover and lands on the rooftop Fett is on. She then takes out her palayzer pistol, to which Boba Fett responds by taking out and activating a lightsaber which makes the iconic sound that made Ruby squeal out of joy just from the sound of it.

"Lightsabers remastered, alright!" Ruby yelled an excited gasp with her arms raised while spilling some popcorn.

"You're cleaning that up." Weiss said quickly.

Samus fires her paralyzer pistol at him, but Fett manages to deflect them efficiently as he runs toward her. Good reflexes. Samus decides to fly towards him using her boots, preparing to kick that was flamed enhanced given off by the propulsion of her jet boots but Fett counters with swing of his his lightsaber. The two clash and the impact knocks both back. Samus quickly transforms her paralyzer pistol into her laser whip and switches it to its beam sword form.

"My, didn't think this would turn into a sword fight." Weiss said.

"LAZER. sword fight Weiss." Ruby corrected.

"Yeah Weiss, get up to to date why don't ya." Yang teased

The two clash with their sabers with neither seeming to have the edge. RWBY is now having seconds thoughts if Samus will win or not. The two warriors gain some space between each other. Boba uses the opportunity to prepares his wrist-mounted flame thrower. He fires large waves of fire at Samus, hoping to burn her in her exposed state. But Samus uses her agility to leaps over, roll, and jump to avoid the flames. Fett continues firing it as Samus wall jumps off of Slave I. While spinning in midair, she changes her laser whip back into the paralyzer pistol and fires it at Fett's wrist, disabling his wrist-mounted flame thrower.

"Samus is just as mighty as her armor." Ruby said in awe.

"Now this chick is even more badass than before." Yang said.

Upon landing, Samus transforms the pistol back into a beam sword and the two clash with their blades once again until Samus leaps over a swing and kicks Fett.

"She really isn't making this easy for Fett." Blake said while getting thrilled from the second act of the fight.

She gets into a crouched position, charges her paralyzer pistol and fires the ice beam at Fett, who is completely frozen in place by it.

"Wait her pistol is also a freeze ray?" Weiss said in miled surprise.

She charges her paralyzer pistol, then fires it at Fett's head, causing it to explode, which is shown at three different angles. Afterward, Samus gets up and turns away.

K.O.!

* * *

Samus Aran walks away as Boba's headless body completely shatters into pieces.

"Alright Sammy! Ruby cheered with an applause.

"I really thought Samus would be done for without her armor." Blake said.

"Shouldn't have taken the job Fett, shouldn't have taken the job." Yang said while shaing her head. She made the assumption that Fett got hired by an unknown party to hunt down Samus. Yang is gonna try to make up a back story for every fight that doesn't have a set up prior for now on. Weiss was having a bit of a skeptic thought. Can Samus' pistol really shoot ice beams and be charged to blow people's heads off? No point in thinking about when there isn't a way to look into it. She is not saying Samus would not have won but still. Still a good fight though. On to the results.

(*Cues: Ending (Metroid) - SSB Wii U*)

Wiz: Fett put up a fight to the best of his abilities, but Samus' superior technology and athletic skills trumped him in every way.

"That was already established." Weiss said.

 **Boomstick: While Fett may be more durable and physically stronger, Samus has dealt with foes like that all her life.**

Wiz: Boba Fett really didn't have the means necessary to catch Samus, let alone perfectly counter Samus' power bomb, screwattack, and ice beam.

"Aww, we didn't get to see Samus use the power bomb and screwattack this time." Ruby pouted. "At least we saw her use the plasma beam!" she said giddily.

 **Boomstick: Sure, Boba's killed plenty of Jedi and survived a run-in with Vader, but his greatest victories usually stemmed from his cunning. He's a master of playing his enemies into his hands.**

Wiz: But when it comes to Samus, Fett had little to work with.

"Obviously since Samus had the bigger guns and she has taken on armies and giant monsters." Ruby said.

"Most of Boba's enemies consisted of foot soldiers and unaware Jedis." Weiss said. "So Samus wins the category of having deadlier enemies."

"Plus she has had enough training and experience to be ready to go up against someone like Boba Fett." Blake added.

"Plus if Samus was in the Star Wars universe, she woul beat the Sarlacc." Yang jested.

Wiz: Samus specifically modeled her bounty hunter career around anonymity. She's even commonly mistaken as a man by the very people who want to hire her, making it extremely difficult for Boba Fett to get a read on her.

Blake couldn't help but smirk at this as she prefers to remain an unknown to her enemies. Anonymous wins this day. She was hoping to do the same to her teammates to but she had to open up to them eventually. Almost everyone at Beacon still don't know that she's a faunus. Yang was wondering if she wore something that conceal her gender, people would think she is a man because of how she fights. Most guys would think girls aren't as physically strong as what Yang's strength has displayed so far.

 **Boomstick: Fett just couldn't keep his head in the game.**

Weiss groaned in annoyance. "Not another headless pun."

"Looks like he is no longer the 'head' of the Mandalorian warriors." Yang said before laughing at her own headless pun.

"Well, like father like son...ironically." Ruby said with a bit of a downcast look. Still kind of sad how Boba saw his father die in battle. Not as sad as Samus' story though.

Wiz: The winner is Samus Aran.

The huntresses actually ended up liking this battle more than they expected they would. It shows how much Death Battle improved as far as quality from the first episode. They wonder if there will be other remastered episodes of the older ones. Now they listen to see who is next.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

The first thing the girls see is a man walking into an bank with all personal looking at him.

YOU THOUGHT HE WAS UNMATCHED

Now the man is shown to be wearing a brown western styled trench coat and a black leather suede cowboy hat which is hiding his eyes. You can see that he has a scruffy grown out beard, mustache and sideburns. He slowly raises the hat to shoe his squinting eyes. Giving a look saying ' _do not mess with this guy'_ This made RWBY interested to know who this man is.

YOU THOUGHT HE HAD NO EQUAL

Then the scene shows another middle aged man who is wearing a white karate gi that is similar to Ryu's except his has the sleeves. This man is giving a look that he means business.

YOU NEVER MET….SEGATA

"Segata?" Weiss read with a questioning tone.

"They are right. We actually don't know him." Ruby said

Now different scenes start to flash of them fighting each other and other fights scenes. RWBY was surprised to see a shot of a mountain exploding and then the earth breaking in half.

"I'm actually getting chills now." Blake said.

YOU

WILL

KNOW

HIS

NAME

After the short fiasco, the name of these two men were revealed to the huntresses.

CHUCK NORRIS VS SEGATA SANSHIRO

"Sounds like these two guys are pretty big deals on earth." Ruby said.

"I'm actually kinda of curious to see what made these two so great to earn a grand teaser like that." Blake said. Yang was giggling when Blake said she was curious when she's a cat faunus.

"Now I'm excited too so let's put it in and see for ourselves." Yang said.

But before Ruby can start to put in the next episode, there was a knock on the door.

*knock knock knock*

"Hmm, who's that?" Ruby asked

"At this time it can only be one person." Blake said.

"It better not be him." Weiss said irritatedly while stomping over to the door. Really sure it was gonna be the Merc from another world, she opened the door without second thought and spoke with a bitter tone. "Listen you loud mouth degenerate, leave now or I am gonna sow your mouth shut cause I am not in the mood for-EEPP!" The heiress let out a shriek in surprise then fumbling with her words before regaining her composure. "U-uh, m-mis pp-professor Goodwitch! What can we….do for you?" Weiss politely asked while trying to look modest.

The uknown visitor that came knocking on Team RWBY'S door and is now standing in the doorway turned out to be the second most important person within the school. Glynda Goodwitch. Weiss mentally cursed herself for accidentally aim her outburst at her. Glynda had her eyebrows raised from the Schnee's misguided criticism before returning her expression to an unamused one.

"Miss Schnee, Miss Rose, Miss Belladonna, Miss Xiao Long." The four students are now in front of the teacher and greeted her

"Hello professor."

"Good evening."

"What's up?"

"Care to explain to me why this soda can fell and spilled on me from your window." Coming off a but more of a demand than a requested explanation as she held out said object in her hand out for the trainees to see. They also just noticed that her blouse and hair was spilled by Ruby's smash cola.

Flashback

"Headmaster, by any chance are you getting this feeling that something...odd is happening?...Or is it just me?" Glynda asked on her scroll while remaining vigilant.

"… _.I'm not sensing anything out of the ordinary Glynda. When did this feeling of awareness start to occur?"_

"Just now Ozpin. I don't know why, but I'm getting this feeling that there is something that is out of our comprehension is happening right now." Glynda said with a suspicious look.

" _Do you think it might be related to anything with the unknown assailant that was able to infiltrate the CCT?_ "

"Not entirely sure….perhaps I should look around campus and see for myself." Glynda said as she got off her bed and started to get dressed.

" _If you feel so strongly about this, then very well. Contact me if you are right and things get out of hand._ _Let me know how it turns out tomorrow._ "

"Yes Ozpin. You can never be too sure with what is gonna happen."

" _Indeed, every since the grimm outbreak in Vale, I'm afraid that it was just the beginning. Ironwood and I have been discussing counter measures if something like that should ever rise again. I even have been having Qrow to journey around Mistral for any leads on the spring maiden._ "

Glynda let a sigh "Yes. We've all been feeling at edge despite this time of ease. You said you know she is just waiting for her chance to make her move. I'm off now, I do hope everything is going well on your end." With that, she hung up and headed out onto the campus.

The telekinetic huntress has spent about a half hour on the look out while making it look like she was just taking a stroll as there was still students having the evening to themselves. Some were just coming back from Vale, some were jogging and other students were enjoying their own leisure activities. This went on until they all started to head back to their dorms and call it a night to get ready for classes tomorrow. The Headmaster does not want to cause a panic in the school. As Glynda was walking past the first year dorm building, she stepped on a something which made her stumble a bit. When she looked down, it appeared to be a piece of metal. Upon further inspection, it appears to be bullet used for a handgun. She bent over and picked it up to inspect it. What caught her attention was that the stray round had a design with something engraved on it in red with an unknown masked.

' _It's Deadpool Bitches!'_

This caused the her to raise her eyebrows in wonder as she looked at it strangely. Before she could start to begin her monologue, an object plus a liquid fell and spilled on her. "What on Remnant!" The blonde exclaimed. Shaking out of her stupor, she looked down at the ten ounce before looking up in hopes of catching the perp that was responsible for getting her wet. Looking up, she saw that their was an open window on the second floor right above her. She let out a silent growl.

End Flashback

RWBY's faces fell to that of surprised bewilderment (or is it bewildered surprise?). Out of instinct, Ruby, Blake and Yang simultaneously pointed at Weiss. The heiress then noticed how her teammates have soled her out which made her face fault even more. The then groaned from the lack of support and started to nervously answer the bit irritated teacher.

"Well….you see-" She started only to be saved by Ruby.

"The reason why she threw the cola out the window is because I spat in her face with it and she got mad." Ruby explained with a sheepish smile.

"Really?"

"Well, yes it's true." Weiss said with Blake and Yang nodding their heads. "I truly apologize for my actions Ms. Glynda." Weiss said with a bow.

"Very well, and why did you spit in your partners face miss Rose?" Glynda interrogated with her hands on her hips.

"Uhh, I got really excited." Ruby feebly said with a shrug. Glynda does know the red hooded girl gets excited real easily. Evident when she first saw her. Glynda responded with an eye roll while shaking her head. 'These children need to minimize their rate of antics.' She then noticed a familiar song was being played from the tv. Glynda saw a blonde woman in a stunning skintight blue suit was dancing to the beat along with back up dancers in some kind of white armor as well as some people in some kind of armor. 'Odd music video, very….showy' She thought before dismissing it. She is not that in tuned with today's pop culture.

"Will that be all Ms. Goodwitch?"

"..." Glynda took a second before answering. "…..Hmm, I do have some questions, but that can wait until tomorrow. For now I suggest you four gets some rest now. You have another long weak ahead of you. The four of you may have earned praise from your outstanding performance in your role of driving off the grimm from Vale by word of Oobleck but you are still considered students. You must focus on your training and studies if you want to become the future protectors of Remnant." She finished as she took her leave.

"Yes ma'am"

"Good night"

"Bye"

"See ya"

RWBY waved off as they acted natural until the instructor was out of sight and they shut the door.

"*Sigh* Can't believe I thought for sure that was _him_ again." Weiss said with.

"It kind of would've been too predictable." Blake said with a quizicle look.

"Any way, perhaps she is right. We might as well go to bed now." Ruby announced. "And I DO mean sleep Yang." The leader referring to the time when she tried to use the loophole on dad. The blonde sweat dropped in reply. Usually its the older sister's job to keep the younger one in check.

"Agreed. We can always continue this tomorow night." Blake said.

"God I hate Mondays. Guess we do need our beauty sleep." Yang said as she climbed onto her bed.

"Well I don't intend on slipping up on my academic record. So lets get to sleep. Tomorow will be another day of training, history, aura control, Port's unneccesary long stories." Weiss said.

"What do you think Glynda would want to ask us?" Blake questioned as she is reading one chapter of her novel before she decides to fall asleep.

"I don't know. Can't think of a reason why she would want to see us. Cause I'm pretty we haven't done anything wrong lately." Weiss said as she is fluffing her pillow.

"Don't jinx it Weiss. She might still be mad that you spilled soda on her." Ruby said with a teasing smirk as she puts on her sleep mask.

"I hope not."

* * *

 **Author's note: Alright so I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I would've had a different scene of Samus being shown at the end of her analysis with a cooler line but surprisingly, none of her dialogues in Metroid Other M were any better than the stale line _Time to Go_. And Metroid Other M was the only game where Samus talked but everyone said that it wasn't a good depiction of what Samus would be like if she talked. The only things that we can go off of what Samus' personality would be like are the stories about her in Fanfiction. So far the the most accurate depiction of what Samus' personality would be is a Halo and Metroid crossover fanfiction called Souls of Steel: Resurrection by Theonewhodidnotdoit. (Sadly that story was discontinued). Plus Nintendo finally realeased a new Metroid game with Samus being the protaganist this time but Nintendo has kepted Samus mute in that game too. I think Samus should talk. We've had all these metroid games where she does all these crazy things but she doesn't talk. They finally made her talk in Metroid Other M but her character wasn't well praised so now Nintendo thinks that Samus shouldn't talk anymore. But think a Metroid game where Samus talks can work. She is suppose to be seen as a highly valued free lance Bounty Hunter with a code to live by as she gets hired to battle hostile life forms that threaten all life in the galaxy and does her own thing and is her own boss but is still traumatized from seeing her home world get ravaged and seeing her parents killed by a dragon at her age. We've seen her as a badass but now lets see her more as a character Nintendo. Don't get me wrong, the last Metroid game was good and it was nice to see it go back to its roots but still. Thats just my opinion.**

 **You know, when you put Samus in a versus debate, she has some controversies of what she should have and what she can do physically. First off in this Death Battle, she was given her standard power suit. But she also had all of these other suits and weapons that she has acquired through out the games and some of them would have one shotted Boba. I wonder how this episode would look if she was given all of that. All her armors and all her beams that she wasn't given. Granted, from what we've seen in cutscenes and gameplay, she doesn't have the ability to switch in and out of any armor at any time. She is only limited to one armor at a time. I find that agreeable but if we gave her the benefit and say she can use any armor at any time during a fight, that would make her over powered in her own right. If that was allowed, who would make a good match for a Samus that has every thing that she has used in her games. About the gravity thing and how that is suppose to add to her physical strength and agility, I don't know if that is a legit thing that should be factored in when put into a fight. What exactly was her greatest strength feat? I think it was pulling that lava creature out of the magma which was the size of a truck or something. We don't know if it was Samus that was pulling the weight or the armor that was pulling the weight. Was it ever stated if the armor adds anything to her lifting strength? Cause when she gets grabbed by Ridley, she doesn't seem to break herself out of it with her strength.**

 **So anyway, next is the Chuck Norris VS the Segata Sanshiro episode. I'm thinking about adding my favorite Chuck Norris meme where he throws a grenade. What are some Chuck Norris and Segata Sanshiro feats that you think is worth mentioning to RWBY? So I guess that is it until next time. Can't think of what else to say at the moment...oh yeah, to GhostFang GF, I am eager to have RWBY react to those fights too but I feel like I'm obligated to have these done in the correct order. Sorry, we'll get to them. So I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and have a Happy New Year. 2017 wasn't the best year for a lot of people in the world. Paranoia from North Korea testing their nukes, immigrants being deported, Hurricanes causing catastrophic damage in Texas, Florida, Puerto Rico, Bombings and shootings in public places, losing net neutrality, Riots due to political turmoil in Honduras. Hopefully 2018 gets better for every one. So I guess I am calling it here. The sun may have set but it will soon rise again.**


	9. Episode 44 Chuck vs Segata

**Author's Note: OKAY, FINALLY DONE! This chapter became a hectic one. I kind of went a little overboard with the story of RWBY's day at Beacon before they resumed to watching Death Battle. Pretty much created four different one shots. As a result, compared to the longest chapter before this one which was Gaara VS Toph having a data size 123 KB, this chapter is double that at 263 KB. Not only that but also take the time to read carefully and make sure their isn't as much grammar errors like the first few chapters since a couple of you people have been pointing them out so I thought that I should take the time to improve on my writing skills. So above all it took quite some time. Too long for some of you. But I tried to make sure I feel like I'm not being rushed or else we'll get something like with freakin Mass Effect Andromeda. We all know how that turned out. That's what happens when you rush something. So with that in mind, We who care enough take the time to make a good quality story. I admit I'm not one of those writers that has EVERYTHING planned out when starting a story. I'm pretty much winging it. Picking up as I go along. So apologize with the long wait. Thanks for being patient and showing support. Again, I would not straight up abandon a story with out saying something. I kinda did something similar to that. It was a job at a super market. I felt kinda bad just straight up leaving short handed. Anyway lets get a move on.**

* * *

 **Now since RWBY Volume 5 has been out, I thought that I should share my thoughts on it. But this time I won't be dumping on the Volume like I did with Volume 4 since I had expectations too high thus feeling like it was a disappointment to me. With this Volume I had my expectation lowered and instead of waiting for it to come out on Blue-Ray, I waited for the last episode to get posted that way I can watch it all at once on Youtube and not have to spend weeks feeling the tension of whats gonna happen next. I can watch it all at ounce and be like, "Well now that thats over." And move on. So with my expectations lowered for this volume, I won't dump on it like I did with Volume 4...okay I won't dump on it as much. For my thoughts, I won't be saying things that I'm pretty sure you people have already heard from other reviews about the Volume on Youtube. Specifically from channels like Unicorn or War, Vexed Viewer or mediaocraty4. I'm just gonna point out things that I've noticed myself during my first watch through.**

 **So one think I would like to point out is the role of the pilot that helped Weiss and how I think it was handled. I find it kind of funny how he was sent off. We first see him at the end of Volume 4. He goes out of his way to help the runaway Weiss leave Atlas by giving her a lift on his ship and taking her to his destination. Then in the fight against the lancers, he did his part in helping Weiss slay them by steering the ship and out maneuvering them. He seemed like a character we would actually get behind with. Then all of a sudden, when they crashed, that was it of him. XD, We no longer see any acknowledgement of his existence what so ever. The SECOND they crashed, it was like he absolutely never existed as if Weiss was all alone on that ship XD. Do you wanna know what that makes me think of? Remember in that episode of Family Guy when Stewie and Brian went to Colorado to get back Stewie's teddy bear. When they got there, Stewie challenges the man to a ski race. And during that ski race, Stewie was able to turn his rocket skis into a full cozy shelter that came with a butler. Inside we see the butler serve Stewie tea and then leaves the screen view but we are still looking at the inside of the cabin. Then the cabin crashes into a tree with deb re flying every where but somehow we don't see any evidence of the Butler being inside the shack for us to see him in the wreckage along with Stewie. Its like the Butler wasn't even in it at all. That is what I think with the pilot XD. They don't even show us if he lived or died. No body to confirm his death or anything. The writers were like,**

 **"So what about the pilot?"**

 **"What about him?"**

 **"Well what happens to him when they crash?"**

 **"Would that really matter for the story?"**

 **"I guess not. So don't bring him up anymore?"**

 **"Nope."**

 **"Alright, I mean he was just there to fly the ship after all."**

 **XD. Seriously. Its as if Weiss acts like he never existed either. Then when Raven shows up, Weiss was like. "Help me, and I literally was the only person on the ship." and Raven just decides to take her word for it and assume it was true. She doesn't even think to look around for any other survivors. She just shows up, grabs Weiss and then leaves. XD Now I' not gonna be able to take that scene seriously anymore.**

 **One thing that bothered me. Remember back in volume two when Neo was about to kill Yang but then Raven comes out of nowhere and saves Yang? Thats gonna make us believe that she still cares for her when she left. But now we find out that all Raven really cares about is surviving. Nothing matters to her. Not Yang, Not Qrow, Not Tai Yang. I was like, "Wait a minute, If you don't give a shit about Yang at all, then why did you decide to just randomly appear and save her back in volume 2?" See the problem now? Even more worse is that it wasn't even brought up. Yang should've been like to Raven. "If you don't give a shit about me, then why did you save me on the train?" But now that detail is completely forgotten in the writing. Is it too late to try to bring it up in a later volume? Probably. Now when we look back at Volume 2, we see Raven saving Yang as a lazy duece ex machina to make sure Yang, one of the main characters of the show doesn't not get killed off and this is what they come up with? The last person who would show up and save Yang.**

 **Also, notice how the intros of the recent volumes have scenes that make out to look like that is whats gonna happen in the volume only to not have it happen at all. Like in the Volume 3 intro, Ruby has a showdown with Cinder. It makes us think.**

 **"Looks like Ruby and Cinder are gonna fight again in this volume. :O"**

 **"Nope gotcha, Pyrrha is the one that fights her. XP'**

 **In the volume 4 intro, we see Blake coming face to face with Adam and avoiding his strikes.**

 **"Well, it seems Adam is gonna find Blake and they are gonna fight again. :O"**

 **"Nope gotcha, Adam is not in the volume at all. XP"**

 **Then in the volume 5 intro, we see RWBY finally meeting face to face with Salem and they are gonna try to fight her.**

 **"Oh wow is RWBY finally gonna fight Salem and finally see what she can do? :O"**

 **"Nope gotcha, They just see what she looks like and Blake is not even there with them. XP"**

 **Seriously, they need to stop doing that. Now if we compare the RWBY intros to other animes like Naruto, One Punch Man and Dragonball Z, they don't tease us with scenes that don't happen at all. In the One Punch Man intro, we see him one punch different monsters that we don't see but that is exactly what he does to the monsters that we do see in the season. But RWBY shows us them fighting villains that make us get hyped up for only to let us down when they don't fight each other at all. That's kind of a bit of a middle finger to us.**

 **Lets see what else is there? There is also the cliche thing of the overpowered villain of the series fighting someone significantly weaker than her but hold back because she is arrogant or stupid, or both. We see Cinder, with the full powers of the maiden go up against Jaune who is still the weakest, least trained fighter. But instead of going all out and just killing him in an instant, Cinder just decides to toy with him. I'm like, "Um, okay so Jaune is pretty much getting plot armor. He should have no business being able to last a minute against her but luckily for him, Cinder decides to not go all out for no reason.**

 **Another thing that bothers me, remember back in volume 2 during the food fight, Nora was able to hit Yang thousands of feet into the air and removing her from the battle. And this was just them playing around and Nora wasn't even using her hammer, just a watermelon on a pole. Well something like that should've happened in this volume. In the fight in Haven academy, Nora hits Hazel and this was with her actual weapon and fully charged with lighting. And Nora swung with all her might and when she hit Hazel, he should've been sent flying for miles across the city thus removing him from the battle field. No he just lands about twenty feet outside and gets right back up and is close enough to jump right back into the fight. So is the downgrade official. Are RWBY characters no longer able to perform the feats that they've done in the earlier volumes? Was that all retconned? Are they not superhuman anymore? Just skilled fighters that can take more of a beating than normal people? Cause that might seem like it to some people. Anyway...**

 **Also remember Weiss short trailer for the volume? How Winter tells her that she needs to be strong enough to fend for herself when she is not around. Then when Weiss gets held captive by Raven, Weiss tries to threaten her by telling her that Winter will be coming for her. Then Raven tells Weiss that it won't be happening. Weiss then realizes that what Winter said is true that she won't always be there to help her so now Weiss needs to bust herself out. That metaphor that we got from Weiss' trailer ended up becoming half true. Winter wasn't their but Weiss didn't bust out herself. It was Yang that got her out of her captivity. So what was the point of that metaphor if Weiss still ends up needing others help?**

 **As for Jaune being able to heal people, it is suppose to be his semblance but some people are saying that it is not Jaune's semblance, since he has more aura reserves than most people, he is able to spare some to heal others and still have enough to fight on.**

 **If it really is Jaune's semblance, then it might be bad for his character. This whole time, Jaune has been trying to build himself to be independent and not rely on others. But now he has a semblance where he is required to rely on others so he can be useful.**

 **If it was his extra aura reserves, then it might be bad for the lore cause Jaune can't be the first Hunter on Remnant to use his bigger aura reserve to heal others. It should already be known that Hunstmen can heal others with their aura. I would complain about how it wasn't brought up when Qrow was incapacitated from the venom of Tyrian's stinger but then I realized how aura can help heal physical harm. But poison effects are a different story.**

 **The volume was made to look like the characters are growing and having more skill and experience on their own but it was giving a sublimitle message of saying. "Don't ever try to do something by yourself. Always seek help and no problem will be un-doable." Like how Ruby tries to convince Raven that they can defeat Salem as long as they do it together. Wheater that was executed well or terrible is up for debate but that is the message I feel what the volume tries lecture us on.**

 **So what I think about the volume overall, all I'm gonna say is that I find the videos ranting about the volume more enjoyable than the volume itself. Thats all I'm gonna say. I'm not one of those people that will drop the show. There are shows that I dropped myself. I dropped Arrow after season three, Walking Dead after season...lets see season 2 was the farm, season 3 was the prison, season 4 was where they lost the prison...I dropped the Walking Dead after season 4. Mainly the reason was how long they are. And its kind of too late for me to catch up to where they are now. With RWBY, you can watch an entire volume in a day, plus its free so you can just watch it then move on until the next volume comes up.**

 **I bet some of you are asking, why am I continuing this fic if it sounds like I'm hating on RWBY? That is a good question but I'll answer that in the next chapter. This author's note went on long enough. And my hands are getting tired. So here is the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Chuck Norris and Segata Sanshiro are owned by themselves respectively. That is something that I should be aware of.**

 **Death Battle is owned by Screwattack**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth**

 **Soundtracks belong to their respective owners**

 **Characters featured in this chapter belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Chuck Norris VS Segata Sanshiro**

(Monday)

It was ten minutes before seven and Ruby woke up from her comfortable sleep, got out of her bunk and was ready for whatever Beacon had in store for her. However, the rest of the team is still asleep. As the leader noticed closely, she can see how both Yang was having a wide and satisfied looking smile. Blake however had a little bit of a frown and her cat ears were twitching more than usual. Noticing that it is still nine minutes until seven, she decides to set the clock nine minutes faster, the alarm went off

 _*BRRP!-BRRP!-BRRP!-BRRP!-BRRP!-BRRP!_

Weiss' eyes shot opened from the unexpected noise while the blonde of the team groaned from having her pleasant slumber end. "Urgh! Damn clock. And I was having a nice dream too." The heavy hitter pouted as she turned off the alarm.

When Blake woke, she sat up in a heartbeat with a frightened look only to realize that she is awake and slumped her shoulders with an exhale that she seemed to be holding in. "It was only a dream." The reserved faunus whispered to herself. "*yawn* Whelp, time to start another day of classes." Blake said as she is sitting up and cracked her back

"Hey wait. Why does my scroll say that it is 6:53?" Weiss asked with her device in her hand.

"Yeah mine says 6:53 too." Yang added.

"Me three."

"Oh I decided to set the alarm a little bit early." Ruby answered.

"You what?!" WBY almost shouted while glaring at the leader with flames in their eyes.

"You dolt, why would you take away nine minutes of our sleep?" Weiss complained.

"Because like Glynda said herself, if we want to be huntresses,… or anything like the heroes that we've been seeing in Death Battle, then we must show our dedication and be ready for anything at anytime.

(*Cues: That music that was playing when Ruby was making her pep speech right before the food fight – RWBY Volume 2*)

"We may have been going up against the grimm, crime lords and faunus turned terrorists-"

"They are not terrorist, they are misguided!" Blake butted in.

"Sorry. Anyway, that's nothing compared to what those heroes had to face in their universes; evil soul eating sorcerers and realm conquerors, massive alien invasions with more advanced weapons that our military would never stand a chance against, giant monsters and mystical ninjas that have the power to flatten a city in minutes and wipe out an army with ease, wicked god like beings that can single handedly take over and destroy an ENTIRE WORLD!-"

"Okay sis, we get it. You don't have to give examples!" Yang said with a slight irritated tone.

"Just get to the point!" Weiss fumed

"We can all agree that they didn't defeat their enemies and challenges through power alone, but they also had to push themselves past their limits both physically and mentally and never give up to their dying breaths. If we want to do the same, then we should start to push ourselves too in any way! And what better way to start than trying to overcome the case of the Mondays? Cause like Port said himself, a powerful Huntsman must ready to fight grimm at ANY time. And if we let a simple illusion of a Monday making you being drousy, cranky, sleepy and careless, moody, etc. etc. take its effect on us and hinder our performance in slaying even the small fry grimm and save an innocent, then what good are we as protectors of Remnant? The way I see it, Monday is just another challenge for us to overcome! So what do you all say that we get up now, raise our voices and say 'Monday, you do not control me!'. Who's with me!?" Ruby finished with a heroic pose of standing tall, puffing her chest out and placing her closed fists on her hips…while somehow having her red cloak fall on her and defy the laws of physics by billowing when there is no wind….and a background of a sunrise that turns the sky in a color that makes it look like a scarlet dawn with waves crashing randomly appearing behind her.

Her three teammates looked at her from their beds with blank expressions raised eyebrows. "...Maybe I should start eating more cookies and strawberries myself." Blake said loud enough to be heard.

"How on Remnant was your cape able to do that?" Weiss asked with slight disbelief and a bit baffled of how the other two girls are not noticing how the red cape is still flowing in the wind less air.

Yang couldn't help but let out a sniff and a tear of joy at her baby sister's cheesy motivational speech "Aw Rubes, please don't ever grow up."

"Seriously, how is her cloak just flowing like that. Are you guys even listening?" Weiss asked and was turning to her friends hoping they would answer but to her dismay, it seemed like she was being ignored. Weiss decided to shake out of her stupor and not try to question logic this time. "Well, as much as I hate to admit it but she does have a point. Watching these characters train themselves to accomplish so much should inspire us to do the same too if we wanna be even more great heroes ourselves." Weiss said. She does hope to one day scale to her sister in terms of skill. Especially with her semblance in summoning.

"Alright, we've slept enough anyway. Now lets get ourselves prettied up for today." Yang said with motivation.

"Well, if everyone is on board with this, then let's get this week started with an upbeat attitude." Blake said.

"ALRIGHT!" Ruby jumped with a fist in the air.

"Easy sis. Why don't you take it down a notch. Save some energy for when we fight the grimm in the forest." Yang said.

"No coffee for you today neither." Weiss said.

After RWBY made their beds, took showers and got dressed in their school uniforms, they exited their dorm room and walked their way outside to the dining hall.

"So what is it that good you in such a good mood Rubes? Another one of those dreams where you or the four of us are just slaying waves of grimm and people are cheering us on as heroes or something?" Yang curiously asked

"Well, it wasn't with you guys." Ruby said as she looked away shyly. "It was with…one of the characters we've seen last night."

"Who?"

"Ragna." Ruby meekly answered while fidgeting with the him her skirt.

Of course Yang asked to go into more detail about it and Ruby started to elaborate to her team

* * *

 _Outskirts of an unknown mountain city, Izumo Region…Unknown Time…._

 _Ruby appears to be on a lush open field with some large oak trees and few hills.._

" _Huh? W-Where am I?_

 _She turns around and spots the thirteenth hierarchical city. The city itself was even more beautiful than how Ruby and her teammates have seen. The night sky is clear allowing the moon and stars to shine along with the city lights illuminating from a distance as it makes the mountain city looking lively._

" _Is that the city that we saw Ragna fight Sol Badguy in?" Ruby reminisced but she w as wondering how it is still there when she saw it get blown up by Sol's ultimate attack. Then she focused her attention on the moon. She never thought that she would see a moon that is not shattered but is in one piece._

" _I gotta take a picture of this, Yang is not going to believe this." Ruby said while she was scrambling for her scroll._

 _Them she then heard a growl and a snarl from behind. Her silver eyes widened and her combat training kicked in making her whip out Crescent Rose and turn to see five beowolves flanked by some Ursas and Boarbatusks. The young rose didn't give in to being intimidated for being outnumbered. The first thing to charge at her was two Beowolves that tried to do the obvious and lash at their prey with their claws. Ruby smirked before dashing out of their two small grimm ended up hitting nothing but air and a cloud of rose petals where Ruby used to be. She leaps about ten feat into the air and during her descend, she swings her blade in a downward arc that bisected the two grimm in half. Ruby then transformed her weapon into its sniper form and quickly shot down another Beowolf, an Ursa and even a Boarbatusk before they were ready to even try to maul the young huntresses. The high explosive penetrating rounds fired from the high caliber firing chamber was enough to pierce through the armor of the Boarbatusks' skeletal hide._

 _Ruby then brought the weapon back into its blade mode got into a scythe wielder stance. "Your move." Ruby taunted with a confident smirk._

 _The remaining grimm pack were ready to respond and charge in simultaneously. All of a sudden, the grimm were enveloped in a green aura like energy. It somehow made them lose their ferocity as the pack is now calm and not on the verge of attacking._

" _What's going on? What was that green energy? Why are they just standing there?" Ruby asked in confusion but she still held her weapon tight so she wouldn't be caught off guard. However, there was a voice that spoke up from the same direction as the grimm._

" _Well, well, well. What do we have here?"_

 _The grimm have parted from the middle to reveal a man that is wearing a suit in a casual manner. The coat along with the vest, slacks and tie were black and the shirt was white. The jacket was open and has two coat tails that go down to his knees. Along with the outfit, he wears a pair of brown bandage gloves, two brown belts neatly worn around his waist, steel toed brown dress shoes, a pocket chain hanging on the right side of his pants, and a black fedora that is hiding his face as he is walking towards the little huntress with his fingers in his pockets._

" _Are you lost?" The man among the creatures of the night asked._

 _"Mister, get out there! Those are grimm that you are in the middle of!" The little reaper tried to warn him with worry while she is still in her combat stance._

 _Then all of a sudden, beneath the feet of each grimm, some type of energy that seemed like Weiss' glyphs except they are glowing green emerged. As this was happening, though Ruby still couldn't see the man's face that is being hidden by his head wear, she saw a faint glowing of green underneath the hat's brimm. From the glyphs spawned agressive snake like creatures made of energy that that snapped their maws at the monters turned prey and ultimately dissolve. Ruby was awestruck how the mystery man wiped out the rest of the grimm while barely moving._

" _Woah, what was that? Those things that came out of the ground. That was a cool semblance!" Ruby chirped_

" _So by the looks of it, you seem to be all alone here in the middle of the forest at night with no one around to see what happens to you, perfect for any stranger to take advantage of?" The man asks as he looks around for any bystanders while keeping his face obscured from sight._

 _Ruby hesitated from how that question came out. She kind of was all alone. "Well, yeah I guess I am. But I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself. I've fought lots of grimm and a world famous criminal." Ruby boasted with pride. "All thanks to my trusty scythe, Crescent Rose." As she presented her weapon in full view to the stranger. "Oh, and I fought a paladin too."_

" _That's quite a scythe you got there."_

" _Oh, umm. Thanks." Ruby said while she looked down appreciatively._

" _Almost like a certain grimm reaper." He finally revealed himself to be a certain enemy of her personal hero. He recognized the face._

 _She then had a quick flash back of an orphanage being burned down, a woman in a nuns outfit being killed and a young boy with an arm cut off, impaled wound through the chest and lying in pool of his own blood. All while hearing a maniacal laugh by the very man responsible._

 _Her eyes furrowed towards the man trying to act friendly. She now goes into a combat stance and confront this villain. Her cheerful mood was replaced by determination and focus._

" _Yuki Terumi!" Ruby called out._

 _This caused him to purse his lips at the young little reaper holding her weapon at him. "Hmph, so you know who I am, huh? Then I guess you are gonna try to play the hero and beat me because you're the hero and I'm the villain and that's just how it goes, aren'tcha?" Yuki predicted with a calm and laid back tone._

" _You've hurt a lot of people didn't you?" She said heated tone. "In the name of all things that is good, prepare to face justice!" She then cocked the loading chamber of her scythe rifle and got ready to fight Terumi._

 _The sadistic villain just let out an annoyed sigh before he removed his hat and making his green hair appear in a messy spiky fashion. Which to Ruby is making look like he's crazy. "Let's get this over with."_

 _Ruby was so eager to defeat Terumi after hearing about what he has done to her hero. She truly believes if she has fought someone like Torchwick and helped save Vale from a large wave of grimm, she could hold her ground against Terumi. After all he actually doesn't seem all that threatening. Right?_

 _When Ruby was now ready to face him, Terumi just blurred out of her vision and seemingly reappeared right behind Ruby with a curved dagger in a reverse grip in his right hand raised to deliver a diagonal cut across her back with a wide satisfying grin indicating he is gonna enjoy seeing how much damage he is gonna deal to her. Ruby lost her composure from how he just moved faster than she can track._

 _Terumi followed through with his slash. "Gah!" Ruby takes the hit and let out a short wail of pain. Fortunately her aura was able to absorb some of the damage and will be fully healed later on. She immediately shakes off the pain and spun around to retaliate with a horizontal lunge swing but Terumi side stepped. Ruby spun her weapon overhead so she can use the momentum for her next strike and swung at Terumi. The blade would've hooked behind him so she can try to throw him down but just shot out his left foot out towards his side and kicked the shafts of the scythe._

 _After her failed hook grapple, she pivoted to reverse her attack and change it into an overhead swipe on the green man's head only for him to sidestep to his left this time then leaned back to avoid a semicircle arc like swing while somehow sliding forward in a physics defying manner._

" _Aw you're a little tough gal aren't you? Come on, the hero is suppose to beat the villain. Then go ahead and defeat me already! That's how story's suppose to go doesn't it?" Terumi mocked as he is casually blocking and dodging Ruby's attacks._

 _Ruby was actually struggling to land a hit despite her scythe wielding skills and one of the fastest in her class, she was still slow compared to someone like Terumi. She also leaves herself open, especially to people that attack close with hand held weapons like butterfly knives. Despite having his knives his hand, he decides to melee Ruby by grabbing the pole of her scythe. "My turn." He said in a malevolent tone. He yanked the pole hard enough to make Ruby stumble forward into taking a knee to her gut._

 _Pain exploded within her and she would've fell to her knees and clutch her abdomen in pain if Terumi decided to stop there but instead he back handed her on the noggin and she was sent skidding across the ground a couple of feet. She laid prone as her eyes became swirls from being winded by mere two blows._

" _AHAHAHAHA, pathetic! Did you really think you could take on someone who created the azure?! You wouldn't even last a week in this world. That is if you even survive the next couple of minutes with me!" Terumi cruelly taunted while he is beginning to glow green._

 _Ruby's limp body started to get back up. With her legs shaking, she rose up while moaning from the beating. She gained back Crescent Rose which was laying a foot from where she landed. If it wasn't for her aura, she would've been knocked into unconscious. The damage from the knee to the stomach is still fresh in her mind but she was too determined to beat this man standing in front of her to head his words._

 _Ruby made a hateful glare at the wicked man. Not even ten minutes of knowing him and she already despises Terumi. She transforms her weapon into its sniper form and fires three of her upgraded rounds. The thread shot being more powerful._

 _Terumi smirked before deflected the rounds with his arms that briefly formed the dark energy during his move to deflect the dust rounds. "You really didn't think this one through did you little red?" He said as he tossed the bullets onto the ground._

 _Being called that gave Ruby a bit of a flash back but pushed it aside and started to dart around with her semblance, leaving a small dust trail of rose petals. Terumi remained casual. Moving at a speed greater and was able to parry and weave around Ruby's assault. If this was a pack of beowolves and such, they would've been sliced to ribbons in a matter of seconds. But this guy was not even being scratched._

" _Now it's my turn." Terumi maliciously said. A green energy field formed around the villain and Ruby was caught in it. Ruby started to feel like her energy was being drained. She immediately figured it must be the green energy field and tried to run out of it. But Terumi grabbed the scythe to stop her from doing so. "Leaving so soon? Are you afraid of a little soul draining?"_

 _Ruby widened her eyes at that. Her soul was being drained. At this rate she will surely die or worse. More and more she was feeling weaker as she tried to steal herself away from Terumi's hold. With gritted teeth, she reached for the trigger and fired off another bullet. Causing Terumi to release the scythe and both skidded back a few feet. Ruby didn't look like she was in good shape. Her skin was drained of color making her look like she was dying while she had black bags under her eyes. Her knees were shaking and she was making heavy breathing. She would be clutching her chest right now but she was using both hands to hold herself on Crescent Rose that was posted vertically on the ground to keep herself from falling._

" _Whelp, guess I've seen enough. Now let me introduce you to_ _ **Ouroboros**_ _!" Terumi announced._

 _Ruby then felt something wrap around her abdomen and was immediately pulled at great force which made her shriek as whatever grabbed her flung her back so hard, she broke through a larch tree that happened to be in the way and her back was then slammed against a stone boulder, knocking the wind out of her and causing rather lot of pain. She fell to the ground dazed. She was in a heap as she was gasping and coughing for air._

 _The cause of it was from a summoning of green chains emerging out of a glyph of similar color behind Terumi. The end of one chain is a short curved blade while another end that can be seen is in the shape of a black snake head._

 _Ruby attempted to get on all fours at a snail's pace, as the impacted of the tree and boulder took a huge toll on both her and her aura. The cut to her back that she received earlier was hurting enough as it is but now from the blood that she tasted she likely had some internal injuries too. Probably from the bruises or even the fractured rib. 'I haven't been hit that hard since that White Fang guy knocked me back and this was ten times worse' The young brunette said in her mind as she placed a palm on her lower back_

 _The cackling man then had his chains ensnare the weak and beaten rose; wrapping around her arms, legs, waist and even her forehead to immobilize her and lift her ten feet in the air. Ruby began to struggle in a desperate attempt to break out of her state of captivity. Grunting and shaking off as hoping the chains start to loosen up but it was all futile. Her weapon long forgotten on the floor thus leaving her helpless._

 _Terumi was walking over to his former threat now at his mercy, intent on doing something sinister that would most likely scar her cheerfulness at best. "Hehehe, it's almost sad that I'm using Ouroboros on a naive and defenseless little girl that can't even so much as lay a finger on me." Terumi said with arrogance. But instead of calling off his weapon and releasing the huntress in mercy, the chains slowly began to tighten more and more for the purpose of making her suffer in physical pain. "Ha ha ha ha, ALMOST sad!"_

 _What little aura Ruby had left was now broken through as now she starts to feel the summoned chains compress her fragile petite body. It didn't help at all with the pain and injury of her back. She could no longer move an inch as the grip became as hard as steel. Her heart rate increased as she began to panic from thought that she was being crushed. Ruby began to regret thinking that she could take him on and realize maybe she was in way over her head about being able to fight the man that helped slay the black beast._

 _"Ahhh!" Ruby cried as she now felt her left arm and leg bend in critically harmful ways. "Please...stop!" She pleaded through pain and tears rolling down her cheeks. But her psychotic captor was having none of that._

 _Terumi donned a more serious look. "What, you thought being a hero was just a game that you can just quit playing at any time when it gets too much for you? Sorry brat, that's not how this works." Terumi lectured. Much to Ruby's tiny bit of relief, Terumi's Ouroboros ceased to tighten her body but still held her tightly enough to make sure that she doesn't try anything. "It's about time you learn how meta the life of a 'hero' can really be!"_

 _Terumi summons numerous black snake proections and they all combine into one massive viper that was as large as a bullhead with the girth to fit three peole uncomfortably, and that was with it coiled onto itself. The snake also had cracks glowing green running along its entire body. The eyes also glowed like green lightbulbs. The creature set its attention on Ruby like a predator eyeing its prey. Ruby was frozen in fright. She was unarmed, her aura was depleatd, and she just can't breal out of her hold. Even if she did, she would barely be able to stand on her own from all damade she has sustained._

 _"You shouldn't have tried to aim high, thinking you could defeat me. And just for that, be a good little girl and die!" Terumi declared sadistically as he sends the snake to devour the little reaper. The seither creature opens its maw, showing its fangs to be red instead of green or black like the rest of its body moves in to engulf the fifteen year old who just watched it coming with fear and despair. She closed her eyes and took the last few seconds to mentally apologize before her grimm fate._

 _'Yang, Weiss, Blake, Dad, Uncle Qrow, everyone….I'm sorry. I just wasn't strong enough.'_

 _Terumi was then struck from the side by a fist made out of a purplish energy construct in the form of an oversized fist and was sent doubling back until he landed on his feat. The big snake dissolved before it could finish off Ruby and the chains dispersed and Ruby from the release with a startled scream until she was caught by what felt like two arms holding her bridal style. Curiosity getting the best of her, she opened her eyes to see what has happened. "huh?" With a surprised look._

 _The first thing she noticed was that the person was a man with spiky snow white hair and eyes that are different color, his left eye being green but his right eye being red. She instantly realized who her savior turned out to be. Her look of pain and discomfort turned to happiness and relief. "R-Ragna!" She cried but weakly only to hiss from the pain that was still present._

 _Ragna looked back at Ruby with his signature calm and aggressive expression. She noticed how he scanned her over. He brushed her bangs off to the side of her face. Ruby felt a bit fuzzy from the contact which made her blush. She didn't know why. She never was really held like this from someone before, let alone from someone she admires. Even with the close proximity making her blush, she most of all felt…safe. Not only could Ragna clearly see that she was banged up a from her round with Terumi, but can tell that he was attacking her soul which took a toll on her giving her pale look. He already knows how ruthless Terumi can be to whoever he fights. This girl in his arms was no exception. That bastard! He really thinks he could hurt her like she is his play thing and get away with it?_

 _Ruby eyes trailed off to his right arm. If she was up on her feet and in good condition, she would be begging to examine it and barrage him with questions. But she was too spent from her beating._ _Her legs felt as if they were jelly, barely able to support her weight. Her vision was rapidly alternating between clear and hazy. She felt as if any minute now she would pass out from exhaustion._

" _You're hurt." He stated in his deep rough voice. "I'm gonna set you down somewhere safe while I deal with this son of a bitch." Referring to Terumi with distaste._

 _Normally Ruby would make a remark about cursing but she didn't. One: He saved her. Two: She can kinda understand stand why he called Terumi that. Part of her would do it too; and three: she was about to fall unconscious. "No problem." She said in her tired young voice._

" _So, you decided to swoop in and interrupt my fun huh, whatever she was nothing worth the effort anyway. You however, I'm gonna be having a lot of fun with you Ragna!" Terumi recovered from the surprise attack and has now settled his attention on the red jacket wearing anti hero. Ragna slowly set Ruby down, before he turned to face off against his arch nemesis, he looked down at Ruby with her eyes half opened. The last thing that Ruby remembered before sleep took over her was the feeling of something covering her like a blanket._

* * *

"And that was it." Ruby said. "So what do you guys think? "

"Well that was something." Weiss said. "You somehow dreamed of being in Ragna's world and you happen to run into some grimm then that Terumi guy shows up and gives you a beating. And then Ragna comes in to save you."

"Yup, I kinda wanted to see Ragna fight Terumi. It would've been so cool. I just wish I could've done more." Ruby said. Remembering how Terumi just beat like she was nothing might be telling her something but she wasn't sure what it was. But she was happy she got to see her hero. Hence the reason why she is in such a good mood.

"Don't worry sis, you did your best and thought what was right. I mean, that is what being a Huntress is all about right. Not just fighting monsters but following our sense of justice. Like the other heroes that we've seen." Yang said. Ruby nodded in approval. It was times like these she was glad Yang was her sister.

"And speaking of Ragna," Yang now had a lewd smile. "How did it feel to be held by those strong arms of his?"

"Yang! He was just catching me from my fall!" Ruby argued with a noticeable blush.

"He was kind of holding you a bit too long there. Has he become something of a dream guy to you." Yang teased while making blinks.

"YANG! I don't like him like _that_!" Ruby retorted while her face became even more red. "We barely even talk! I just admire him that's all!"

"Oh Rubes it's okay if you like the guy. I wouldn't blame you. I mean he's strong, brave, skilled and not that bad to look at either. And as a plus for you, he uses a scythe sword." Yang chided.

"Well he is but I just like him as a cool scythe wielder you know." Ruby reasoned.

"Whatever you say Rubes. Say in case you do _dream_ ~ about him again, think you could give him a kiss on the cheek for me?" Yang asked with an innocent smile.

"Yang stop it! Or else I'm gonna tell dad you're the one that ruined the seven layered cake that he got for our school's fundraiser." Ruby threatened her sister.

"What, I was being serious, can you?" Yang asked

"Hmmm…" Ruby thought over with a finger on her lip. "…only if you tell me what you dreamed about Yang."

"Well, I guess that's fare. After all my dream was awesome too." Yang said. "I just dreamed that I was a Super Saiyan. Fighting the aliens that were on Goku's rogue gallery." She said with a smile. "I mean it was insane. First I went all phssssssswwww! Then I flew and I was about to pull off a Kamehameha until the alarm rang. Thanks for the rude awakening."

"Sorry sis."

"What about you Blake? Got any good dreams you wanna share with your pals?" Yang asked with a nudge.

"What!? Uh, no. Nothing worth talking about." Blake said a little quickly.

"Hmm, really? Cause you kinda hesitated pal." Yang said while looking skeptical.

"Plus I noticed when you were asleep, you had a bit of an…'not so happy' look." Ruby sheeply added. "Also when you woke up, you kinda looked jumpy. You sat up really fast and had a look like this.." Ruby then mimicked how Blake made a terrored look. It seemed a bit creepy to Weiss and Blake at how well she did it.

"You sound like you been standing at my bedside and just watched me sleep." Blake said with a creeped out look.

"What! No of course not! I woke up about a minute before you!" Ruby loudly said while putting her hands to chest level in defense.

"Well, regardless if the little night stalker was starring at you or not in your sleep," Weiss started speaking while making a jester towards Ruby

"Hey!"

"…sounds like something was bothering you. If not, something bad was happening, wasn't it. You can tell us Blake. We ARE your teammates afterall." Weiss seriously said. Blake sighed knowing they won't let this go. Well, might as well tell them since Ruby and Yang had no problems telling them how they became damsels in distress in their dreams.

"Well, as you guys were able to tell, it wasn't exactly a pleasant dream, at least in the end. Let alone one where it involves your home and people and you feel utterly helpless." Blake started to explain that made her friends go wide eyed with a bit of worry. "I was in…I was back….home…."

* * *

 _Menagerie…Unknown Time_

 _Blake has woken up with a sudden jolt. The first thing that she noticed right away, is that her surroundings were different. She has woken up on the beach. At first she was confused while getting up and brushing off whatever sand may have stuck onto her. "Where am I?" asking no one in particular but was hoping for an answer somewhere. She was thankful she had her normal outfit and Gambol Shroud._

" _Wait. Am I at where I think I at?" Blake asked as she looked around and the scene was finally becoming familiar. She looked away from the shore line and towards the line of trees and canopies that separates the beach from the inner land. "I'm on Menagerie." She said with surprise. However she doesn't know if she should be happy that she is home or worried about how she got here._

 _Deciding on a course of action she needs to find out what's going on and get back to Beacon, First things first, get off the beach and make her way through the village to her parents house. Maybe they can help her contact Ozpin or something and help get her back to the Huntsmen academy. She starts to walk away from the beach into jungle in the direction of the village. A minute of walking inland through the green has gone by and the village became in sight. Blake couldn't help but smile at how the people are living peacefully among themselves. As she is walking through the streets to her family's house, she looks around to see her faunus brethren going about their lives without the worry or war, hard labor from the Schnee dust mines, no decriminalization, no politics. The faunus villagers don't even have Some of the faunus who are not so…confident and strong with facing all that chose to move here to get away from it all. It is nice that her people have their own land where they govern themselves with the four kingdoms even agreeing to not allow humans to set foot on the island. But she still knows that it still doesn't solve all the problems with the faunus and the rest of the world._

 _Blake has finally reached the house of her Father and Mother. It is the largest one compared to all the other homsteads and is located at the far end center of the village before the mountain range of the island. Who knows what lies beyond that range other than desert. Blake use to wonder if their was anything worth crossing the mountains that can benefit the village when she was little. Blake's father has become the chieftan of the village, Kuo Kuana. That means he is responsible for most of the activities and necessaties the village needs to stay fuctional. But he has appointed minor cheifs to help manage certain areas in Menagerie's security and prosperity. Hopefully she didn't interupt him while he is in a meeting with them. Blake walks up to the main set of double doors and used the door bell knocker. About fourteen and a half seconds of waiting and the door was answered by a house keeper that a woman. She was the same height as Blake with short brown hair that went down to her shoulders, dark brown eyes and light tan skin. Her animal feature was a pair of short antlers._

 _"Claire, hello. It is nice to see you." Blake greeted to the long time worker._

 _"Oh Blake its you. It is wonderful to see you come home! Look how much you've grown." Claire happily responded and gave a short hug which Blake responded in kind. "It's quite a surprise you are here. You must want to see your mother and father, don't ya?"_

" _Yes. I do" Blake answered while nodding. "Are they..around?"_

" _Indeed they are." Claire said while gesturing the silent huntress to come in. "They should be in your father's study. They are not busy. I'm sure they would be glad to see you decided to come visit them during you're semester break." The deer faunus said as the two are walking down the corridor._

" _Umm, it's not semester break. And plus I didn't exactly come here to visit. I mean it's great to be back home and see them but the truth is, I don't know how I got here. I just woke up on the beach here and I might need help getting back to Vale." Blake explained with a bit of urgency._

" _Oh, well that's really strange." Claire said with surprise and confusion. She would say more since how serious this sounded but they are now at the door to the chieftain's private quarters. "Go right in Blake. I hope everything goes okay for you at the end." The worker said before she took her leave and went back to complete her chores._

" _Thank you Claire." Blake said with a smile and gave a small wave. Then she turns to the door and took a deep breath before knocking._

" _Come in." She heard that it was her father speaking. She casually opened the door and eased her way in._

" _Mom, dod." Blake said gaining her parents attention._

" _*gasp* Blake, you're here!" The mother, Kali got up from her spot on the arm chair in the center and walked to her daughter to hug her after it has been so long since they have last seen each other. The father Ghira, looked up from his desk and had a smile adorn his gruff face. "Blake" He said in mild shock and happiness._

" _Hi mom, hi dad." Blake replied as all three got into a family hug._

" _I can't believe you came home. I thought you were still in Beacon academy." Kali said as she released herself from the embrace but is still holding her at arms length._

" _It's such a surprise that you came but it is wonderful you came to visit." Ghira said._

" _Yes. We'll get you settled in. Your room is just the way it was when you left and I'll cook your favorite meal of cream buttered salmon tonight."_

 _This had Blake have hypnotized eyes and her mouth watery as she placed a hand on her belly which grumbled but she was too tantalized to feel embarrassed by it. "~Cream buttered salmon~" She muttered and licked her lips in delight. Then she shook her head out of her pleasant thoughts and her eyes returned to their normal amber color but a blush appeared on her face. Seeing how Blake reacted to that idea made a smile creep up on Kali and Ghira's faces. They cooed at how Blake is still their little girl._

* * *

"Pffft! Hahaha! Wow. That is so adorable!" Yang said as she continued to laugh.

"What?! Wait a minute, you guys weren't suppose to hear that! Why did I let it slip out!" Blake mentally slapped herself as she is getting a little ticked from yet again being pestered by her partner. Ruby and Weiss chuckled.

"It's okay Blake. I mean, I'm a bit jealous you got to grow up with both parents." Yang assured while placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure they are to." The blonde gestured to the other two members of the team.

"Yeah but it's not like our dad didn't do his best to fill the void of both the mother and father. We could've had a step mother to raise us but we let our dad know that he was enough and we loved him for it." Ruby happily said "Right Yang?"

"Of course. Lets not forget we also had our uncle too."

"Well I do admit this is heart warming and is putting me in a good mood but can we get back to the story?" Weiss calmly interjected.

"Thanks." Blake said bashfully. "As I was saying…."

* * *

 _Blake sheepishly chuckled and replied, "Thanks mom, I guess I am a little hungry and so glad to be home and see you guys. But to honest," Blake's expression changed to slightly more serious "I didn't come here to visit. I know this is gonna sound strange but…" Blake took a short pause and was about to continue but the conversation ended when someone else came into the room. It was a village guard who seemed like he was bringing urgent news._

" _Chieftain Ghira, something has happened."_

 _Before the village leader responded, he turns to his daughter to see if her situation should be prioritized._

" _Go ahead dad. It can wait." Blake knew her father sometimes had to focus his responsibility to his village and this might need his undivided attention. Then again Menagerie hasn't experienced anything major since it was claimed by the faunus. The worst disaster that would most likely happen would probably be a famine._

 _Ghira nodded and turned to his subordinate. "Go ahead. What is it that must be brought to my attention?"_

" _A human has appeared and is in the village , and somehow this man 's presence alone is causing the villagers to start feeling dread and anxiety. The other soldiers are even tensed when they got close to him. Yet he hasn't done anything or shown any signs of aggression to us" The menagerian police told with worry in his voice "All he said was he doesn't know where he is."_

 _This actually made the Belladdonas raise their eyebrows in surprise. Blake now had a bad feeling about this._

" _Where is he now?" Blake's father asked_

" _H-he is in the market and trading square sir. What should we do?"_

 _With that, the village leader decided how this should be handled. If this human is not looking for a fight and is lost, then hopefully the situation can be diffused by starting a dialogue a convince the lost traveler that this land is for faunus only in a benevolent manner and inform him the closest civilization that could help him. Kali and Blake has declared that they will accompany him. At first he was conflicted with the idea of them tagging along but reluctantly accepted and allowed them to be with him to show their support. Ounce the family arrived near the market, they noticed a large number of villagers gathered in the area with the police doing their best to controling the scene by creating a perimeter and keeping the people at a distance in an authoritive but polite manner. Thankfully no one has panicked yet. That would be the last thing Kuo Kuana and her citizens need._

 _As the chieftain and his wife and daughter approached the crowd formed between them and the mysterious stranger, all of a sudden their instincts began to feel on edge, causing a shiver to run down their spines. "Ghira, you feel it don't you?" Kali asked with a skaky voice. There was no denieng it. Though he and Blake were not showing it, they could feal the dread overtaking them. They would admit it but not now. As they looked to their fellow faunus and saw the anxiety in their eyes. A few of them that they presume are close to each other hold their hands while others became as stiff as a board. If this wave feeling that is dangerously close to fear and fright is being caused by the unknown just by being here, then the village is going to need its leader and fighter. So Blake and her father held their composure and made their way through the group and finaly got a look at the potential threat who was hiding his face from view by looking towards the ground he has his feet upon._

 _"Chieftain, you're hear!" One of the village policeman said in slight relief which Ghira responded with a nod and gave a gesture signaling the guards to stay put and remain on stand by._

 _"Is that his daughter too? I've heard she has become a huntress now."_

 _"A huntress huh? We could use her aid if things get ugly."_

 _Those statements didn't go unnoticed for the raven haired and amber eyed girl. She is more than glad to help her people and protect them but she is really hoping she won't have to fight. Not because of her fealing of unease making her primal instincts warning her to flee from this 'lone predator' disguised as a human but because since he is just one human on an island inhabited by nothong but faunus, this gives them an oportunity to go down the peaceful route and help this man find his way instead of right away declaring him as an enemy just for tresspassing on faunus territory. It would make them no better than the white fang and thus adding proof to the point that the faunus are nothing but savages to the world._

 _Blake decided to stay on the front line of the guards and villagers as Ghira stepped a few paces towards the man who was only a few feet away and accounced his presence. "You there! So your are the one who is causing the people to experience irrational fear and high reluctance to being in close proximity to you."_

 _"..." No words came out of the man's mouth as has has not revealed his face. They can only see that he wears some sort of ancient battle garment as it consist of a light coat and trousers and gloves that are blackish indigo. He wears an outer layer plated armor that is dark crimson red in color that covers his front and back torso, shoulder blades, and partially around his thighs. His ankles are wrapped in white cloth and he wears a pair of shoes that exposes his toes. Every one can see that his hair is the same color as the Belladonnas and is just as long but in a spiky style._

 _'That armor, why does it look familiar?' Blake said in her mind. She knows she have seen it somewhere but the memory is somehow eluding her._

 _"I am Ghira; the chieftain of this village. And I speak for everone here when I say that we do not wish for their to be trouble to anyone. We just expect you to understand that this island has been declared off limits to humans. As for that, may I know who you are? We will mean you no harm if you comply."_

 _"..."_

 _"I gave you my name…it's only polite that I learn yours.." He calmly persuaded, hoping this new tactic would work. Luckily for him, it did, for he replied to Ghira's statements._

 _"...So you are." The man finally spoke. It caused everyone to jump back a bit. "I was not, aware..." The man said as he is slowy raising his head to show his face to the authoritive subject that decided to confront him himself. "...of such law"_

 _Once Blake's mind processed the image of the face, her eyes widened and a knot has formed in her stomach. 'Its him! No, it can't be! How can he be here!' She internally said with surprise and dread._

" _I am Madara" He spoke with a tone and expression indicating he is not threatened at all. If everyone in the area didn't know any better, the look that he was giving was saying to everyone 'try something, and see what happens.' The leader's eyes furrowed a bit from the look he is giving to him. As if this man was trying to test his will. Kali who was standing back with the people couldn't help but bring her hand to cup her mouth. She along with the villagers shuddered from the abnormal features that his face possessed. And that is saying something coming from a faunas. Though he wasn't hideous by all means._

 _The mysterious man now identified as Madara's face had some noticeable scars and a skin tone that was fare but seemingly lifeless at the same time. But what really made the crowd of bystanders wide eyed with intimidation was his eyes. His eyes, no matter the facial expression, would make even crying children silence themselves into a frozen state. They are not the normal with the usual colored irises and black pupils. Instead they are blood red with three black sixes connected in a circle that surrounded the pupil While the area around the irises are charcoal black instead of being clear white. It was obvious that those eyes were filled with hatred more murderous than that of the fiercest grimm there could possibly be._

 _Whispers and murmurs started going around amongst the bystanders after they caught sight of Madra with reactions that indicate fear caused by this entity. Those with an extra set of ears that are animalistic couldn't help but have those fold themselves down out of instinct. Those with tails went between their legs._

" _Who. Who is this man?"_

" _This guy is bad news."_

" _I wanna run. But what if he chases me down?"_

' _By gods. Please be careful Ghira. Something is not right with this man.' Kali said in her mind as she silently prays the situation gets handled without any one getting hurt._

 _Blake's breathing and heartrate increased at the revelation as she staggered backwards a bit. Her mind was having so many thoughts that she couldn't focus on the conversation between her father and this….he is not even sure if Madara was even human or not. All she knows is what he is capable of doing. She knew from only a few seconds of seeing him in action and it was enough for her to know that these people had every right to be afraid of this man without even knowing or seeing his power first hand. The fact that everyone in the village are still breathing is a miracle. Maybe he is not the one looking for trouble. Maybe he is just lost in a world unknown to him. He may have been considered a villain in his world but that shouldn't automatically make him an enemy to her and her people on the island. Let alone want him as an enemy considering the caliber of his capabilities compared to her._

 _Whatever she decides to do, and whatever her father ends up saying will decide the fate of her, her family and her fellow faunus in the next minute. So far her father is doing the smart choice of choosing his words carefully. While she is having trouble deciding weather or not to stay silent and maybe he will agree to leave, or she should warn her father about him and draw out Gambol Shroud incase he tries anything. But that could end up being the worst mistake of her life as it might provoke him and set him off to attack and worst case scenario get everyone killed. If he does attack first, she is willing to lay down her life and buy these people at least another minute if he cruelly decides to lay waste to them as well. She knows nobody can contend with him; he probably knows it too. But she would be damned if she runs while people are dying around her._

" _As you can see, this island is only inhabited by faunus." Ghira told_

" _Faunus?"_

" _Yes, surely you are well aware of what we are." Ghira said sounding uncertain why it looked like that term sounded alien to the unannounced guest._

" _The faunus are humans born with an animal trait." Blake spoke up and walked to her father's side. Then she removes her bow to reveal that she is a faunus as well. But like the others, her cat ears are folded down. Hopefully she has made the right call to be the one to answer his question right away. It is very likely he would easily get irritated if he doesn't get his demanded answer before even a second of his time is wasted. She is well aware that this is not his world and will have questions that she will answer for them without questioning why he would ask them._

 _Blake glances at her father to notice that he was stiffened but she gave him a reassuring look before turning back to the most dangerous being on Remnant currently as she musters up enough courage to explain further. "And this island is home to faunus and the kingdoms of Vale, Mistra, Vacou and Atlas have agreed to keep humans from coming here."_

 _Madara took a second as his eyes narrowed at the information that Blake provided. Blake and Ghira were able to see that Madara's eye pattern shifted a little. Both of their minds were setting off alarms but they maintained their composure. Blake gulped in worry_

" _Blake, do you know what you're doing?" Ghira whispered very softly. Blake heard him thanks to her acute hearing._

" _Trust me dad, this is someone we don't want as an enemy. I can explain later, just stay on his good side." Blake answered back with the same volume her dad used. However the huntress in training still didn't know how this is gonna go down. She is praying to whatever spiritual entity that might be listening that this will not end in a tragic event. But at the same time her worries are starting to ease up._

 _Madara's eyes cease their cycle of shifting as he asks another that might seem stupid to every present being except Blake. "….What world is this?" He sternly asks. The villagers started to make comments about that to themselves while whispering._

" _Is this guy serious?"_

" _Has he been living under a rock his entire life?"_

" _Or maybe he hit his head and is suffering long term memory loss or something."_

" _Shhh. Quiet. If he hears you talking like that, you'll regret it."_

" _Yeah. Does he look like a guy that likes to joke around?"_

" _Then is he saying he's from another world?'_

" _Another world? That's absurd."_

" _You're on Remnant." Blake plainly answered. The interrogator closed his eyes as he seemed like he is in thought. Everything went silent. As of this point everyone was waiting to see what would happen next._

 _Ghira seemed like he finally understands what Blake is thinking as he now believes this man doesn't know this world. He would still ask his daughter if she knew anything about this event that he should know. "Sir Madara, if you truly don't know where you are and need assistance, I can arrange the ferry to take you to either Vale or Mistral and contact someone to have one of their representatives to meet you. I can guarantee they will take you to someone that can help you with your situation." The village leader offered. He then heard a thud from his side where Blake was standing._

 _Madara came out of his thoughts and turned his gaze to Blake. The silent huntress perked up at this. He was just staring at her. Her instincts was now setting off. But now she couldn't bring herself to move for some reason as her gaze is being set specifically to his eyes. If she didn't know any better, she truly felt like her very soul was being judged by the devil himself which was actually frightening. Fear once again began to slowly takeover. She now tried to turn to face in her father's direction only to realize he was no longer there. Not just him but also her mother and everyone else. It didn't take long for Blake to figure out that the world around her has changed._ Everything _had taken on a red and black tint to it and she was no longer in the market square, instead she was standing on top of what looked like a red lake_

 _This immediately brought shock and confusion to her which was short lived as her mind processed that it is now just her and none other than Madara who was standing a few paces from her with a passive look while she on the other hand became nerve wrecked. Just the memory of seeing him fighting all those shinobis by himself was enough to shudder in intimidation. But now she is all alone with him in a nightmarish scene and it is making her skin crawl. Madara begins to walk slowly towards Blake. Since she was at this point terrified, only two options came to mind out of instinct She tried to draw her weapon Gambol Shroud only to find out it is no longer on her person._

" _Your weapon is gone; and running will not help you either." The man mentally antagonizing her said. Hearing that immediately diminished the idea of her second option before she even tried. And she might as well not even try to resort to fight him hand to hand for many obvious reasons._

" _Where are we?! Where have you taken us too?!" Blake demanded while shaking uncontrollably._

" _We are still in the village." Madara simply answered with a neutral expression_

' _An illusion? Is he capable of telepathy too?' Blake internally asked but figures now is not the time to wonder.._

" _But to let you know, whatever happens to you here will happen for real when your conscience returns, so if you want to return in one piece, I suggest you don't do anything stupid." Madara coldly said._

 _Blake somehow knew not to challenge his word. One: because she really isn't an expert of the core elements of telepathic abilities and how they work, let alone the kind he is using. And two: he still hasn't shown any hostility to her or her family and the faunus people and the last thing she wants is get her and them killed. No doubt her father will be in rage and try to take him in, thus jeopardize the fate of the people._

" _W-wwh-what do you want with me?" Blake asked while she is back tracking a bit as Madara continues to walk towards her. The only sounds echoing were his footsteps along with the clanking of his armor._

 _Madara narrowed his eyes a bit that shows a hint of curiosity. Then his eyes changed both in color and in pattern while keeping them on the faunus. His eyes now turn to a lavender color, similar to Yang's. The three comma like sixes connected by a circle change to a simpler circular ripple pattern surrounding the pupil. At first Blake was mesmerized by how it looked. They were as hypnotic as his red eyes but then she shook herself out of her trance. She wasn't sure how to feel about this. Part of her is actually finding it interesting and is wondering if these eyes serve as some sort of function. Another part is worrying if he is attending to harm her with it. Sweat now started to form on her brow. "This energy that I'm seeing. It seems different from the chakra from my world. Less potent….yet more passive."_

' _Chakra?' Blake reminisced of learning about its capabilities how it compares to aura on Remnant. Is he seeing the similarities between aura and this chakra from his world? "You mean my aura?" She asked nervously._

" _It glows dimly yet it doesn't appear like a flame." He said with a deep gaze. "Instead it is black in color and it outlines your body like a barrier."_

 _Blake gulped before replying. "It protects us from physical harm."_

" _A more defensive use compared to chakra then." Madara says as he raises his hand towards Blake. She began to tense up._

" _You're not gonna do something that will hurt me or any of us, are you?"_

" _Depends on the answers your mind shows me." The second after he placed his hand on her head, not only did her head started to feel a severe headache, her body felt completely numb. She would've fell down in a jeep but Madara held her up with the hand he had on her as he is holding her up off the ground. "For you however, I wish it was so." What came next for Blake was the most unpleasant feeling of her life._

 _Head splitting pain occurred that made her eyes roll back. If that wasn't enough despite her body being limp, she could feel almost every muscle getting weaker and weaker as she feels like her aura was being drained at a rapid rate. She would be screaming and begging for it to stop if she had control of her body's motion functions. She could barely utter a audible sound. When her vision became dark she saw a flash that was able to make the pain vanish and now she was brought back to the village._

 _Everything somehow remained the same right before….what ever the shinobi did to her and she was back standing next to her father with standing at the same spot he was before and nobody seemed aware that Madara pulled her into some kind of reality. Everything wasn't alright however as she felt very weak and light headed that her world kept moving out of place, she was wobbling and her skin looked more pale than usual. Her legs couldn't handle the strain so it didn't take long for them to have her fall over on her side_

" _I can guarantee they will take you to someone that can help you with your situation." The village leader offered. He then heard a thud from his side where Blake was standing. Ghira turned to see his daughter's prone form. "Blake!" Ghira said with a gasp. He knelt down and lifted her head and torso a few inches off the ground._

" _Blake!" Kali ran over with a motherly worry of her daughter's condition. "What on Remnant happened?!"_

" _I don't know. Blake, are you alright?" Ghira asked in great concern._

 _Blake couldn't answer. Her body's energy was so spent she couldn't respond to her worried father and remained motionless. The only sound coming out of her mouth was the of faint, rapid panting._

" _Her aura, it is depleted somehow!" Kali said in shock as she was able to check with her scroll._

" _We need to bring her to the house so she can rest." Ghira said. "Someone, a stretcher!"_

" _At ounce chieftan." Two soldiers responded as they sped over and laid stretcher right next to Blake_

 _"Allow me." Everyone turned to see Madara walk over to the Belladonnas and they notice how his eyes have changed to a different color and pattern and they were surprised. Sure they have heard of huntsman poccesse semblances that change their eye color but there was just something about this man that made it look supernatural in comparison which was enough to freak some of them out. If Blake wasn't in a critical condition, Kali would've lost almost all of her composition and backed away in fear. The two soldiers that brought the stretcher looked to their leader for any indications of allowing him to come close to the defenceless daughter or not._

 _"What do you plan on doing?" Ghira asked scepticly_

 _"If you want your daughter to be in good health, you should not interfere." The warrior in red said while keeping his face in an emotionless expression. The village leader made a quick glance to Blake's state of fisfortune and then to Madara. Ghira may not trust this man. Not beacause he is biologicaly human (figuretavely speaking he is clearly not like any human or faunus), plus he trulely thinks all Blake needs is to rest until her aura is restored and have a medical personnal check up on her until then. But he trusts his daughter and should heed her warning of not getting on his bad side. Besides, neither of them have shown any hostility. If it looks like he is trying to help, then he allowed him._

 _"Alright stand down men." The chieftan ordered and the gaurds went to stand along with the other guards._

 _Madara knelt down with his rippled pattern eyes on Blake and placed his hand on the head. In a near instant, Blake took a huge intake of air before scrambling back to her feat. Even though she can fuction properly, her words were caught in her mouth as her mind was trying to process what just happened. First, her and Madara were someplace else in some type of astral reality for a good three minutes but at the same time they were still existing in the physical reality and what was more confusing is that the time frame of the zone that Madara brought her into was happening in minutes or happened in a few seconds in real time without any one on the scene not even being aware of her abscence as if her and Madara was standing at where they were the entire time._

 _The worst part was when she allowed him to touch her that resulted in her life force being drained which was a terrifying experience. And now when she returned, she felt like she was on death's doorstep. But to everyone else, she looked like she just spontaneously fell weak. As she was going over all that in her thoughts, the villagers stared in silence at after witnessing what seemed like some kind of scorcery or magic. Similar to some of the tales and stories that they have read in books and other types of literature. They couldn't help but be amazed and surprised how was able to restore her aura in an instant._

 _"Blake!" The cat faunus blinked rapidly like something was in her eye. and turned to the one that called for her. "Are you okay?" Asked a wooried Kali. No longer than a second after her mind registered those words that she remembered the Beast standing at arms length to her. Without thinking and instead acting on instinct, causing her to throw reasoning out the window, in one swift motion, she vertically slashed her blade down at the ninja. The attack ended up becoming a pathetic attempt. Without moving so much as a flinch, the blade was caught before it reached him. With a narrowed glare, Blake was staring him down until her mind processed she was feeling something sharp touching her throat._

 _Before she looked down to see what it was, she along with everyone else noticed that his eyes have gone back to the red with the three commas in a circle. When she glanced down while her hand still holding the hilt of the sword, she saw that Madara is holding a kunai with his right hand and is on the verge of grazing her jugular vein. Upon closer inspection, the kunai blade had a paper slip tied on the end of the handle. Strange marks were written on it._

" _Blake!" Kali cried out_

" _What are you doing?!" Ghira exclaimed._

 _When everyone else watching the scene witnessed this, it happened so fast that some of them didn't even noticed the small blade used to hold the daughter at his mercy until they looked closely enough to notice it. You can see and hear a good amount of the people recoil and gasp with wide eyes in worry of the possibility of the daughter's life having a premature end. This made the fathers and mothers in the crowd grab their children to bring them away to not end up seeing a gruesome fate of anyone, thus hurting their psyche at such a young and innocent age. The people were also surprised of why Blake would just lash out with a cheap move after seeing him help her out of her incapacitated situation. They wonder what drove her to such an action that she was gonna possibly kill a helpful man. Sure, he is a scary guy but from what they remembered from the moral codes of the Huntsmen, the way she went for a killing blow would've been uncalled for._

 _But at the same time they were somewhat amazed how he just countered. Not only did he catch the blade but also he somehow pulled a small yet lethal blade seemingly out of nowhere and brought it to her neck without any bit of shift in his casual stance and the same emotionless face all faster than the blink of an eye. Usually with the fighting speed and precision of a huntress like Blake has demonstrated, it would be somewhat impossible to react to it from an unready position. Let alone move fast enough to catch the oncoming slash in so little time._

 _It didn't take long for Blake to come to her senses as she noticed what she did was stupid and reckless. Her mind went blank. She didn't know what to do next but prompted not to make any moves. Her lip began to quiver and any hostility she had before had quickly vanished like a comet traveling in space. When she noticed the paper slip, her eyes widened in shock and worry since she knows that it is_ _ **not**_ _an ordinary slip. She wasn't entirely sure if it was an explosive like the one she's seen Gaara used in his fight since they had multiple functions. The use of the one that Madara is holding could be anyone's guess. She is interested to see what it is, but she doesn't want to see it used on her or any one here in that matter if it has proven to be lethal. Blake has now reminisced this type of fear that she always thought she would have if it was Adam who was standing in front of her threatening her life. But this…god walking amongst men (or faunus in this case) whom she might have angered despite appearing emotionless might be a hundred times worse than him._

" _What exactly did you hope that would achieve when you knew it would accomplish nothing?" Madara still holding Gambol Shroud with his left hand while gripping his kunai pointed at her neck asked but didn't wait for an answer as he continued to speak. "You've said it yourself…" The man in crimson armor said before he did something nobody expected. Madara was smiling. But it was a cold smile. One that shows enjoyment on a person's pain and suffering. "….I am way out of your league."_

 _This shook the cat faunus to her very core as she is now trembling. It doesn't help at all with those eyes stacking up on the horrifying imagery which was all focused on her. He didn't even glance at any of the armed men that were ready to jump in if he tried to hurt her. She reluctantly let go of her weapon and staggered back away. She wanted nothing more than for him to leave this island. If this was any where else, she would be running away from this sleeping terror. She is pretty well aware that she does not belong in a fight with him. If all Gaara can do is hold his own for a while against him than what chance does she have._

 _This statement didn't go unnoticed by everyone because of their hearing, especially those that are rabbit faunus. Ghira didn't know what was going on but it seems Blake knows who this man is. But seeing her face stricken with fear due to Madara's discord made him unnerved but neaded to remember that it was Blake that initiated the attack and Madara was defending himself. "Enough! Blake, get back and stay close to your mother's side." Ghira sternly ordered but his face still showed some worry. If Blake really does know this man, he would ask for her to explain the case when this is over._

 _Kali figured hearing that gave her the go ahead to briskly walk over to Blake who was still seemed dazed from intimidation. She couldn't blame her. When she got close herself, her hairs were sticking was sticking up on end as well like Ghira's has been. "Come on Blake, let your father handle this." Kali meekly said as she lightly grasped her daughter's hand and tried to lead her off to the side._

 _Blake reacted to her mother and turned to her. She looked back at Madara and decided to speak up. "Wait." She loudly said as she regained her bearing while most of the attention was on her. She slowly walked up to the lost shinobi. "My sword, please." Blake said to him who was still holding her weapon. Madara held it up and inspected it for a few seconds until he nodded in obligement and handed it back to Blake. Then he did another thing that was unexpected to everyone around, he put the weapon into his wrist. It somehow managed to phase through his skin without cutting it or going through the other side. A lot of people raised there eyebrows at that. Even the armed men wondered and hoped that it was a recent creation by Atlas that could be shared with them rather than a semblance._

 _Blake's weapon collapsed to its travel form before she conceals it. She didn't say anything to him. She didn't say thank you or that she was sorry. She just kept a hard gaze at him as she backtracked closer to her parents. Yes, she did draw her sword on him in front of everyone including her parents which would not make things okay in the long run if she didn't tell them what he really is. But if they actually know what he did to her in that illusion and realize her collapse was caused by him in the first place, then they would understand. But the problem is what is she gonna say at this second? For one thing, it would make her look crazy at first. Second, it will only add on to him unnecessarily keeping him hear longer when she and her father are trying to convince him to leave. And by the looks of it, he doesn't to be here longer than he has to._

 _Even if they do believe her now, it will most likely complicate things more than it has to when considering that her father has worked hard to maintain the peace and tranquility of this village for their faunus brethren and considering what Madara can do if he gets pushed. The best and only thing she can do that will ensure the trouble doesn't happen here is to just let it go for now. She mentally groaned at it while she clenched her fists at her sides, just letting someone like him to just walk away. Of course she would warn Ozpin so he can alert the council about him when she gets back to Beacon._

" _Please excuse my daughter, I will have a word with her soon after. I don't know how she knows you but I myself don't want any of us to do something we're going to regret. Now back to the matter at hand, I will arrange a seating for you on the ferry and contact someone to meet you in either Vale or Mistral." Ghira offered._

" _Hm." Madara returned to his calm and collected expression. "I understand that humans are not suppose to be here. I understand that. I shall be taking my leave and be on my way then." He said with a bow. "The ferry won't be needed. I will find my own way. All I require is a map of Remnant."_

 _Every one couldn't help but feel relief that this demon in human skin has decided to leave them alone. The tension seemed to have cleared up and the villagers no longer had a feeling of dread amongst them. Though they were confused with how he will be able to get off the island without the ferry. In response to his request, a faunus with an anteater's tail who seems to be a merchant wearing a long light green eastern style robe handed a rolled up map to him. "This one's on me." He then jogged away. Either out of the fear of being in close proximity or he needed to get back to his stand of traded goods. Madara nodded in appreciation looked at it before rolling it and putting it into his wrist the same way with the ninja weapon._

 _Madara then heads to the shore which was in a slightly different direction from the boat docks and piers. Everything seemed like it will all be okay until…_

" _Hey look!" One of the policeman warned pointing at a distance towards the air. Everyone turned and spotted a fleet of over a dozen bullheads flying towards their location. When they got close enough and started to maneuver around to find a clearing to land, the people down below were able to make out a familiar symbol painted on the sides._

" _It's the White Fang!" Kali stated_

 _Blake's eyes widened as her heart has skipped a beat. "No" She breathed. Then she looked towards Madara. The fact that there is a human on Menagerie is not something that the White Fang will exactly tolerate. Once they see him they will try to kill him without reasoning. Madara seems nonchalant about the sudden situation. He gazed up at the aircrafts. He had a look like he was analyzing them. Like this was the very first time of seeing a flying vehicle. Guess they don't have mechanized transportation in his world._

 _Some of the Bullheads landed while a few stayed in the air. The side hatches opened and numerous White Fang soldiers began pouring out. They number in an amount that would be too much for any known huntsman to handle. The soldiers made way for its leader. Adam Taurus. This made Blake pale. She knows his hatred for humanity will only escalate things in the worst possible way once he sets his attention on Madara. Knowing how much influence he has in the White Fang, the other members will follow Adams order to attack him him without question. And it is not just the influence, but also fear of Adam sentencing them to execution if they refuse and run away._

 _Adam may have brought an army and from his point of view, Madara is just one man literally. But in a figurative sense, he has no idea what he is up against. While that is her biggest concern, the big question is what he and a large number of the White Fang are even doing here? It turns out that two White Fang members undercover notified Adam explained how their instincts are warning them how dangerous this unknown is._

 _With the White Fang formed up with Adam at the forefront, Ghira spoke up at this outragous display of unneccesary force. "Adam, what is the meaning of this?! Why have you brought this many men?!"_

 _"Is this what it comes down to?" Adam replied with emphasis on this while gesturing to the only human on the island. "As if treating us like unwanted animals wasn't enough, now they go a step further and begin coming to this island? The only place left where we can hide in our holes while the rest of our kind get treated like trash?"_

 _"Adam, if you could just listen. This man was just lost and was about to be on his way. You don't have to do this." Ghira explained but to no avail._

" _Ghira, I should've expected you to grow so spineless to allow a human to set on a faunus only land. That just proves that you have no pride." Adam said._

 _Ghira narrowed his eyes at Adam. He has heard of Adam being one of the highest ranking officers of the White Fang. When Ghira departed from the White Fang, it wasn't what is now. Back then, the faunus tried to use non violent means to achieve equality. Bit when he stepped down and become the chieftain of Menagerie, the White Fang started to resort to force and started hurting people and Adam was one of those that spearheaded such unethical means._

 _He has heard of these things happening and was afraid his daughter was part of it all. He was glad that she has realized what is becoming of the faunus' extreme ways of achieving equality and didn't allow herself to be tied up with them anymore. To add to his relief, whatever past crimes Blake ended up doing all for 'faunus rights', were repented when she enrolled in Beacon. Guess he should thank a certain headmaster for getting some strings pulled._

 _Before he could retaliate on Adam's criticism, Blake cut in. "Adam, how dare you!" She said very loudly. She wasn't gonna sit idly by and just listen to him insult her family. She along with every person on the island knows that Ghira is a good man and a good leader. She would've tried to hide herself from Adam's sight but if she knew him well enough, he wouldn't let his personal issue with her surface and dare to try to order his men to capture her for leaving him and the White Fang in front of everyone here. That would lower his standing with his fellow faunus. They should be fighting humans, not themselves. "First you people devise a plan to allow grimm to invade Vale that would've resulted in the death of thousands of both humans and faunus, now you are bringing a war here! All because of one man?!"_

 _The villagers didn't take too kindly of their fellow faunus being responsible for releasing the grimm into a mass populated area. They wanted equality just as much as the rest of the faunus but were shocked their bretheren would stoop that low enough to achieve it. They are well aware that all of these crimes against humanity is only painting a bigger target for faunus in general. Some of them used to be part of the White Fang themselves until they left before they were in too deep and just wanted to leave it all behind much like the cheitain's daughter._

 _Adam doesn't seem to be phased by her rant, but he is balling his fists so hard, his fingernails dug into his skin and drew blood. Despite having the village outgunned, he knows he can't try to capture Blake who was deemed a deserter. Not with all of these witnesses. He conceded of letting her go this time. But it won't stop him from trying to go after Madara since he is not one of them._

" _Blake, whatever it takes to show the humans that we demand respect. And speaking of respect, how dare you!" Turning his attention to Madara who was keeping silent, wondering how this was gonna go. "Sooner or later, more of you will think to come here without the worry of any consequences. In order for them to get the message that Menagerie is off limits, you need to be punished."_

" _Adam don't! That's another thing." Blake said with her palms raised gesturing him to stop. "This man is too powerful for you to handle. You're just gonna be leading our brothers and sisters to their deaths. You have no idea what he is capable of. For the sake of our people Adam, don't try to start a fight." She pleaded._

" _She is right Adam. The situation has already been settled both calmly and peacefully. This doesn't have to end in bloodshed. Do yourself and everyone here a favor and leave." Ghira added._

" _The only bloodshed that will occur by the end of today is from the body of this man for making the mistake of coming here. If we don't make our stand and fight back, then the humans will just walk all over us everywhere, including here!" Adam ranted_

" _Adam you don't understand. First off, he didn't-" Blake tried to argue but was cut off._

" _ENOUGH! I will no longer try to settle this with words as it has proved it's not enough to have our voices heard. Brothers, seize this man so we can teach him a lesson." Adam ordered and his men began marching to their intended target._

 _The villagers were once again feeling the suspense as it seems that trouble wasn't avoided. This might get messy as some had the right idea of clearing the scene. Ghira was gonna try to order the island soldiers to protect the villagers and lead them away from the scene to avoid any innocents being caught in the crossfire but Madara has decided that for him._

" _Ghira, I suggest you, your family and people move away as much as possible. Preferably the entire village completely towards the east. I'll let you know when this is over." He said in a monotone voice._

" _You intend to take all of them on by yourself?" Ghira said. He still believes he should try to do something other than leave this problem to him. He's sure his daughter can handle leading the villagers to a safer area until the situation has subsided. But then again….maybe this man could show what he is capable of, see why his daughter was wary of his supposed power._

" _Do not concern yourself with me. You should worry about them." Madara gestured his head to the villagers. "Now go." Once he finished saying in a demanding tone, he turned and gazed into the village chieftain's eyes._

 _When Ghira made eye contacted with Madara, he went wide eyed as his mind went blank. As quickly as it happened, immediately he followed the warrior in red's order and told his people to evacuate the village. "Everyone, move out of the village. Hurry! Before you are all caught in whats about to happen!" The villagers began to head in the direction that they were told._

 _Though Kali had no problem in this choice of action, she was curious to see why Ghira seemed slightly frightened. "Ghira, what's about to happen?" She asked to her husband with a rapid heart rate that she has experienced earlier. It came back. The tense pressure that caused all the faunus to feel cold chills. What's even more frightening is this time it is not being directed at them. It is being directed at the White Fang yet they are still feeling the same quantity of it. If that is the case, then the intense feeling towards the equalist must be tenfold. She couldn't imagine what the White Fang must be feeling right now._

" _Words will not be able to describe it Kali. It's best for us to just get the people away and not get in Madara's way." Ghira said as he was about to resume with the assistance of the exodus but his wrist was grabbed by none other than his daughter who held a serious look._

" _Dad, he showed you something in some kind of vision, didn't he? What did he show you?" Blake asked in a tone that was both pleading and serious. "Please tell me."_

 _Ghira sighed in defeat before he reluctantly answered. "He showed me how much of a massacre it's going to be to them." He said with sorrow. "Neither side is willing to back down and it will be suicide if we try to get involved."_

" _What! Are you saying that he is going to kill all of them?!" Blake exclaimed with great shock. "We have to do something. We both know all of these people wanted was equality. They may have been committing crimes but they are still people can be shown a better path. We can't just give up on them."_

" _I understand Blake but we might not convince him that before the fighting starts. Come on Blake, there is no telling how much destruction he will inflict on the area. He has shown me enough to agree with you not to get in his way. Our best course of action is to just wait for this to blow over. It is him that they are after. He even said that it doesn't have to be our fight." Blake's father tried to warn._

 _Blake was heavily conflicted with this info. She couldn't believe whatever Madara showed to her father made him paranoid enough that he pretty much would tell everyone to run. Okay fine yes, she couldn't blame him since this is a man with power that the world could barely comprehend. Her father was a fearless man but even he knew that logic was the better course to take. Plus, the people's safety was also important to consider. Therefore there would be no reason for the people of Menagerie to make themselves a third party in this fight when they were just trying to live their lives. She can either stay clear of the area or try to jump in the middle of an erupting fissure in the slim chance that Madara would just decide to not kill them and instead, use whatever hypnotism mind control technique like he did to her to subdue them, assuming he has such an ability._

 _She looked to the White Fang soldiers and what she saw made her fear for their lives. As Madara was facing them in their general direction with those demonic red and black patterned eyes, they were giving all the signs of fear. Shaking uncontrollably, whatever skin exposed from their uniforms were covered in sweat, their hands (or paws for some of them) were gripping their pointed weapons like some sort of lifeline, their heads were darting around. Hoping one of their comrades would break the ice and turn tail and run but they are all either too stubborn or despite their instincts, they already know they would be hunted down for deserting so either way they die._

 _The only one who seemed to be faring well against this wave of intimidation was Adam. He doesn't even seem aware of his brethren ' s state of poor moral as he is too focused on making him pay for walking on faunus land. He is too stubborn to listen to the warnings sounding off in his head and it is gonna cost a not only his life, but all those that are both brave and stupid enough to stay by his side. "So you've decided to accept your fate and face our wrath, or are you gonna beg for mercy. Cause you should've thought about that before coming here."_

 _Madara just made an emotionless gaze at the supposed leader. He glanced at both ends of the mustered group before asking a question that would decide their fate. "Before we… get this over with, let me question your conviction. Do you truly believe that your fight for 'equality', ends without your people being worn down to nothing?" Everyone took a pause at that. "If you truly care about your own kind, then you should put an end to this futile crusade."_

 _"You humans will never understand. We have been treated like lower life forms long enough for no reason long enough. You are in no position to try and convince us to let you walk." Adam ranted. "We are not standing down to just one man! How could you possibly hope to beat us when you don't even have a weapon?"_

 _"I highly suggest that you do." Madara replied, sounding more like a warning than a threat. "The way I see it, your world is already facing a critical threat that doesn't care if you are a faunus or not. Yet you turn not only your skills against a race that you co exist with on this world but also have this many people follow you like you are a great sage when you are nothing more than a mad dog who's ideals will only get them killed without a second thought." Every one witnessig this exhange were a bit wide eyed but still stayed silent from the growing tension._

 _"Since people like you are the last thing this world needs. I shall be more than glad to silence you for good." The misplaced warrior concluded as he started to pace forward towards Adam at a slow rate with the sound of his footsteps and armor clanking being heard. "And for those of you who are just a follower..." He spoke more loudly to make it clear for them to understand and gave an ultimatum to the members who might not be as guilty as the next. "If you have any family or loved ones that care about you and cherish, run to your fellow faunus over there and stay out of the way."_

" _People!" Blake ran over to Madara's side. She has decided maybe she could help appease the other faunus as she knows some of them are too afraid to leave the White Fang or believe they have no place else to go. "I know some of you are too afraid to leave the White Fang and just want to be treated fairly. And I know damn well that you are all feeling so much fear from this man unleashing this wave of power. Believe me, you should have every reason to. You and I all KNOW he will destroy you all."_

" _Ghira," Kali whispered harshly. "Are you sure it was okay to let her go out there?"_

" _I have faith in her Kali, she still considers them as one of us as well. She is not trying to fight, she is trying to save them from their doom that they are about to walk into. She knows what she's doing." Ghira replied trying to mask his worry with a stoic face._

" _He was just lost! He hasn't anything to hurt or steal from anyone here. And he has considered not hurting any of you. He is not fighting you just because you're a faunus. He's fighting you if you get in his way. How are you supposed to achieve equality if you are not showing it to any human you see. Menagerie is suppose to be a way for us to forget the hate. You are just bringing it here. It is making you in the wrong. And he is just defending himself!" Blake concluded. It may sound like he is trying to defend Madara of all people but the White Fang were clearly in the wrong. "Why is he the enemy? Is it because Adam says he's the enemy?" He gestured to Adam. "Adam is not right to be leading you. He can never be the one to bring peace and fairness to us all. You can all run over to everyone one else and be free from him."_

" _That's enough!" Adam growled. "I was hoping that I would capture you later on for deserting us. But I shall end you both here. Fire everyone!" Adam commanded as he fired his sheath towards the two. Mostly at Madara with his soldiers reluctantly doing the same. Of course Adam was just bluffing on ending Blake as he still wants to capture her. If she was as good as he last saw her, she may take some damage but he's sure enough she would survive._

" _Adam no!" Blake quickly gasped as she readied herself to try her best to dodge the dust rounds. Madara however seemed unfazed by the show of force. His answer to the wave of the rounds was something no one would expect. He closed his eyes and opened them and revealed his eyes have changed again as the three six like symbols were now conjoined and connected to the outside of his pupils with three lines. He then formed a single hand sigh and no soon after that,_ _ **"Susanoo!".**_ _An azure glowing energy started to form around both him and Blake._

 _The volley had no effect as they harmlessly collide with the blue energy shield that has now formed into the shape of a ribcage. Blake was stunned in surprise as she was glancing around at the azure energy she found herself inside in as she noticed Madara was standing motionless while still forming the hand seal. The villagers standing off at a distance watched as the White Fang unloads their ammo at the ethereal energy forming around the unknown warrior and the chieftain's daughter. Seeing how they are unharmed was an amazement in of itself._

" _What kind of semblance is that?"_

" _I've never seen a hunter or huntress being able to do that."_

" _I've heard only a Schnee can create a summon and form protective barriers."_

 _Ghira looked at the spectacle and all he could say was one word. "Susanoo."_

" _Ghira, you know what that is?" Kali asked in a shaky voice._

" _That thing that is around Madara and Blake is called Susanoo." Ghira answered._

 _The firing stopped and Adam was more or less unhappy none of the shots reached them. Madara all of a sudden seemed like he was going to enjoy what was going to happen next. The White Fang grunts bodies shook like a leaf trembling in a gust as they see Madara's mouth curling into that of a smile. Not a friendly one, but_ _more like an angry, murderous, feral slasher smile. "Hmm, pitiful." He said in a calm tone with a hint of mocking to it. "Words cannot even begin to describe how much of a mistake you all have made."_

 _The blue flaming ribs then grew arms and the energy formed more body features. The massive figure kept growing in size and height as everyone around ended up raising their heads at how big it's getting. Not only that, but the sense of its power was so great, the villagers watching were utterly mesmerized._

 _Once the growing became complete, the blue colossal humanoid containing Madara and Blake was now in the appearance of a warrior like figure with robes and ornate armor platings. The face had an elongated nose, two lines running from the ends of the mouth down to the chin. The hair was tide to the sides while at the top is a spikes flaming style. On it's forehead is a pentagon that is a lighter shade of blue. The giant has a chokuto style sword in a scabbard strapped to its waist that is also made out of glowing blue energy. To top it all off, it has a set of wings on its back granting the giant flight. The only part of the massive humanoid figure that is not blue are the eyes which glow red instead._

 _The enourmous summoning just towered over evrything. Much much bigger than a goliath grimm. Both the White Fang and the villagers were frozen just from looking at the sheer size of the Susanoo. There mouths just hung open enough for them to catch flies. They were just awed and shocked from the aura of power coming from the giant warrior. It was massive, all encompassing and very potent._

 _Blake who was fortunate enough to be inside this energy based flaming being and not be experiencing any kind of harm was wide eyed at this as she appears to be floating in the abdomen while Madara looks like he is levitating at the center of the torso. She looked all around herself and noticed how high she was. She was glad she wasn't scared of heights or claustrophobic but she still finds this spike of power and show of force frightening. 'This, technique. .. whatever it is, this probably isn't his worst isn't it, considering how easily he created it.'_

 _Madara wasn't even finished yet as he starts having the giant grab the hilt of the formed sword and unsheathed it. "Fools, even when your own people try to reason with you, give you a chance to avoid a fight for the sake of your people, you're too blind to see the truth of your actions. Therefore, it's finally time for you Adam Taurus to pay the price. And I'll let you know that your excuse for soldiers will share your punishment! They will die knowing that you promised them something you can not give, instead you gave them nothing but death!" At the conclusion of his declare, he made the giant warrior swing the blade horizontally._

 _What happened next was something every human and faunus on Remnant would consider impossible. The swing released a slash that traveled to the distant mountains further inward of the island. It just blasted apart the massive landmarks all at ounce. The result created a booming explosion that would make thunder sound like just a snap in comparison._

 _ **KABOOOOOOMMMMM!**_

 _The ground that the White Fang and villagers were standing on rumbled like a short earthquake with the shockwave being strong enough to blow dust and smoke. Fortunately for everyone, the dusk and smoke only came in a moderate short burst. It still was enough to have them lose their stance and either stumble back or trip over. Clamor and shock rang out amongst the crowd witnessing this display of raw unimaginable power. What ounce was the strong, firm and impenetrable mountains that would take days for anyone to climb are now reduced to clean cut surfaced plateaus rising a few hundreds feet from their base in contrast to the thousands of feet in height that they were before._

 _Everyone was stunned into speechlessness as most shared the expression that they've just seen an army of ghosts. Almost all of the villagers' eyes bugged out of their sockets. Ghira's pupils shrunk, a rare sight for anyone who has known him while Kali's mind was scrambled as she couldn't believe what she is seeing with her own eyes which caused her to faint. Several of the men were already swearing as the women as well voiced there fearful thoughts at this feat. The children were just silent in awe. They still have yet to understand that this is something that shouldn't even be remotely possible. This is something that they will never forget._

" _Holy shit! He just obliterated those mountains!"_

" _Wh- What is he?...He can't be human."_

" _I'm …I'm not facing that guy."_

" _He's not a man….He's—He's a demon!"_

" _Those White Fang guys are SO fucked!"_

 _That last comment was pretty accurate to say the least. "He sliced through all those mountains with that thing? Impossible!" Adam said exasperatedly. At this point, it was becoming clear to Adam. He couldn't deny it that whoever this male ravenette was, fighting him was downright suicidal._

 _The Ethereal giant then started to walk towards the terrorists group. Each footstep sounding like thunder striking through the ground. "What's the matter Adam? Is this the first time you've seen what the power of a god looks like?" Madara taunted to the White Fang leader._

 _Adam gritted his teeth, the thought of the fact that he stands no chance against this one man just fueled his hatred. With no options, he swallowed his pride and accepted defeat. "Alright fine! I cannot win against you. We will leave and not impede your path!"_

 _Unfortunately for Adam, Madara decided to take back his offer of granting mercy to not only him but all of his followers when they made the mistake to oppose him instead of accepting his offer. "Hmph, you think to just come here with an army and kill me only to fail miserably and not even put up a decent fight and just surrender at the first sign of defeat? It's too late for that! For all of you."_

 _The White Fang soldiers color were blanched to ghastly white as now they all broke their bearing as some of them have dropped their weapons and tried to run to the safety of the area that the villagers are relocated at and hope that their un-noble actions are answered with whatever sentence they face. Madara didn't allow that and he stomped the large foot of the summoning on the fleeing soldiers. The poor souls that were directly under let out screams of terror that ended up being silenced ounce they were crushed under the boot. Becoming nothing more than splattered, unrecognizable smears of blood and crushed bones lying in the caved in ground from the force of the stomp._

 _The faunus extremists that weren't directly under the sole were sent flying as if they stood right next to an explosion. The faunus that were flung like speeding projectiles. They shrieked in mid air until they either impacted a hard surface like a bolder, a wall, a tree trunk or one of the hijacked bullheads; or impaled by the sharp end of a branch or other objects capable of piercing through a person's body. The rest eventually hit the ground hard and began tumbling like ragdolls for a couple of meters before coming to a stop._

 _The whole experience was anything but pleasant. The fall of every White Fang grunt ended in an instant death, or painful life threatening injuries from the blunt force trauma, punctures or the abrasions and avulsions. Not that it would matter since they wouldn't be allowed to live in the next minute._

 _The pilots that stayed in the Bullheads incase their was the need of a quick getaway, started to rev up the rotors of the aircrafts in a state of panic, in hopes of being able to take off and getaway without even waiting for a signal from Adam. Some of the White Fang members turned tail and run to board the aircraft before they could take off. Madara noticed the 'metal birds' started to move. Assuming they were gonna try to get away by air, he made several hand seals._ _ **"**_ _ **KATON: Dragon Flame Loud Singing Jutsu!"**_ _Madara unleashes multiple fire balls with faces like that of dragons and soon enough did they made a collision course with the Bullheads that made the desperate attempt of escaping a god's wrath._

 _The fireball projectiles collided with the aircrafts that barely got a few feet off the ground with a handful of the henchmen that were quick enough to make it on board but not lucky enough that they would live to tell about it. "AAAAAAAAAGGGGGHH_ _!"_ _The occupants of the flying machines screamed their last as their lives flashed before their eyes as both them and the vehicles were overtaken by a fiery explosion that incinerated the people and turned the Bullheads into useless smoking charred metal._

 _The villagers gasped in shock and slight sorrow at such brutality that they were seeing Madara inflict to their fellow faunus._

" _EEEEEEK!" Some of the women screamed indignantly. Those that had children made sure to turn their kid's faces away from the gruesome deaths tainting their pure and innocent minds._

 _Kali who was able to regain consciousness covered her mouth, muffling her sharp exhale breath. Ghira was rendered into speechlessness. He was right to not think of Madara as a hostile. Or else everyone on Menagerie would be dead right now._

" _Ch-ch-ch-chieftain, we're not gonna….try to fight him…are-are we?" One of the guards who had a lizard's tail choked out. He was kind of a bit of a rookie compared to the other guards considering he was the youngest and recently started out._

" _No son, this is something beyond our control." The chieftain responded without looking at the rookie._

" _Bastard!" Adam snarled as he watched his men getting killed like ants. His mouth makes it look like he is pissed but his mask is hiding the astonishing horror in his eyes. What remains of the White Fang, they are either frantically continuously shooting their weapons at the gargantuan hoping by some miracle that it will work and kill it or pleading and begging for their lives, saying that they never wanted this life but we're forced into it. Even going as far as to fall on all fours. A hopeless final stand and absolute submission is what has been reduced to them now._

" _There are five options in battle: fight, defend, flee, surrender or die. Only one of those remain for you terrorist that created one of the swirling vortex that plague this world." Madara said with killing intent. He readies his technique for another strike. One that will wipe out the White Fang._

" _This isn't how it's suppose to be." Adam murmured. "Our revolution can't end like this." Seeing how little he can do and there is absolutely no way out thus in desperation, he decides to make a final stand. He draws his Katana and charges at the lumbering chakra warrior with all he has into his semblance and weapon without any reservation._

 _As Madara was about to deliver a final blow, a voice from a certain passenger cried out. "Madara stop! There's no reason to go this far and kill them." Blake spoke out while inside the Susanoo. Witnessing the power that Madara possessed amazed her in a way but seeing all these people ruthlessly being slaughtered by it made her feel great remorse but also scared, maybe even as terrified as when he had her in that illusion earlier. Madara glanced down at her and responded. "Hmph, incase you don't recall these men turned to a life of stealing, terrorize and victimize at other's expense. They had their chance. Give me one good reason why I should show spare them when they did not spare others."_

" _They are already trying to surrender. Adam and those that are loyal to him will answer for their crimes. And some of them didn't even have a choice. They are still good people, just made the wrong choice." Blake reasoned. Some may think Madara had a point but this was the opposite of what she wanted for everyone. Both humans and faunus. No matter how much they've caused harm._

" _Such petty thoughts. You should know by now that in a world such as yours, the only way for a true and ever lasting victory is to end the lives of your enemies so they can no longer cause trouble to you and the people you care about the next day. You don't just worry about what they do today but what they will do the next day, or month or year. I'm doing your world a favor so they can no longer fear of being threatened by their existence anymore."_

" _What?!" Blake exclaimed to her shock then gained a frustrating look. "No, You ninjas may be willing to kill but us huntsmen do not resort to that level. We fight to save lives, not end them."_

" _I should have expected that kind of mentally from young inexperienced trainees who have never seen first hand the horrors of war, especially from someone like your silver eyed friend."_

 _This got a reaction out of her. He must be talking about Ruby. The memory of when she and Ruby first met replayed in her head. 'Hoping you'll live happily ever after?'_

' _I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I want to be just like those heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what's right, and who protected the people who couldn't defend themselves.'_

' _That's very ambitious for a child. Unfortunately, the real world isn't a fairy tail.'_

' _I'sn't that why we're here? To make it better?'_

" _You knew different yet you were foolish enough to still follow such ideals. Such as with your encounter with Torchwick back at the docks. You had him at your mercy and could've ended him. Because you didn't kill him there, he was free to cause more damage later on. Those that were harmed in the process was your burden too."_

 _Blake was at a lost of words. "How….how do you know about that?" she weakly asked. 'Was he, reading my mind?' Her mind was conflicted to believe if he was right or wrong. She thought instead of killing Torchwick, she could persuade her faunus brethren that this was not the right path to take and turn on the crime lord. It failed and Torchwick was able to get away._ _She looked to her feet, clearly in deep thought, a better place to look at considering the one-sided fight that was going on. When she looked back up at him, there was anger, but with added determination. "No. your wrong, we eventually captured him and everything turned out okay in the end. I will never stoop myself to that level. None of us will. We each make sure of that" She retorted with a glare._

"… _..If that's your decision, so be it."_

 _Blake was then all if a sudden standing right next to her parents which made her surprised until she was embraced by her mother and regained her awareness of the situation._

" _If this world fails at doing what is necessary to force the peace, then I shall be the one to take the role. In the end, you will all thank me for this." Madara then unleashes the final blow to Adam and his men that will wipe them off the face of the Remnant. Much to everyone's horror, the attack flew at the White Fang at blinding speeds. The ground graveled like a tremor as a ringing sound started off faint but rapidly increased in volume in Blake's ears until she finally woke up in her bead._

* * *

"And that's what happened." Blake finished telling her tale of last night. RWY stood still at hearing this. After hearing this ability with its raw destructive power, Blake's friends just couldn't believe a power like that is common to these Ninjas from Gaara's world.

"Whoa! Wait, he can do that?!" Ruby yelled after finally coming back at hearing how this man who is supposed to be from another world was able to summon a freaking giant that can smash entire mountains with one sword swing. Weiss was still frozen from hearing such an overpowered summoning that would put a Schnee summoning to absolute shame.

"He summoned a giant…that big…which can wipe out an entire landscape….. and anyone caught in it?" Weiss asked with a hint of fear and her knees shaking a bit. Blake nodded her head in response.

"…Let me see if I have him written down." Weiss said while she got out her note pad and flipped to the page where she has written down the characters seen on Death Battle that no body on Remnant can stand up to:

Wonder Woman

Kratos

Spawn

Vegeta

Thor

Goku

Superman

He-Man

Lion-O

Godzilla

Gamera

Kirby

Majin Buu

Ragna the Bloodedge

Sol Badguy

Gaara

Madara

There are some characters that Weiss debates if they should be put on the list or if there is a person on Remnant that can go toe to toe with certain characters that are around their level of power and skill. Huntsmen can hold their own for a while and have a chance at winning until the character in question gets an upper hand. The people that are currently on the list are clear cut answers of being above the capabilities of any Hunter or Huntress.

"Yep, I got him written down...you think that Terumi guy should be put down too?"

"Well, seeing as how he killed off that pack of grimm in an instant, being able to move fast enough to disappear from view and how he made that snake thing big enough to swallow Ruby whole might be enough to put him high above our level." Blake said.

"Anyway, we didn't Madara do that in sandy boy 's analysis. It only showed him taking on an army and shooting down a meteor. It is cool and all and not good for Gaara and his friends having to fight that but how would you know he can summon a giant if we've never seen it?" The brawler pointed out. She is curious to know how Blake was able to see it in all its glory.

"I don't know. He just did it. Who knows what other ninja techniques he had up his sleeves. I'm just glad it wasn't real. So many faunus could've died for no reason." Blake sadly said. "Okay fine, they did attack first but it all could've been avoided if they just listened."

"I'm surprised you could've gotten that guy to listen to you when my bad guy was just a straight up big meanie." Ruby said.

"Hahaha, my bad guy." Yang said. "Now that name really does confuse people."

"Anyway wasn't that Madara guy supposed to be bad enough that he would kill anyone for no reason." Weiss said.

"Well, I guess there was more to him than we thought when the shinobis fought him. I felt so scared he was gonna annihilate all of us regardless if the White Fang showed up or not." Blake said with a bit of a shiver. "Let's just be glad their isn't anyone on Remnant that is no where near his level of power with foul intentions."

"I can't believe he mentioned me." Ruby said while she looked like she was in deep thought. Then she thought of something that made her giggle. "The part about when he summoned that blue skeletal ribcage to protect the both of you from those hail of gunfire, imagine he acted like Robocop and said," Ruby flipped her hood that she wears along her school uniform her head to obscure her eyes and nose and only showing her mouth. She does her best to make a stoic expression and used her hands to mimic a hand seal like they saw the ninjas in Gaara's world do and imitate Madara's voice trying to Robocop's voice. " _I am composed of Chakra. I don't believe you are."_ Then let out a laugh. Yang laughed along with her since it actually would be funny to see someone like this Madara say that one liner.

"I can't believe he thinks we should throw restraint out the window and just think any wrong doer deserves nothing more than to die." Yang said. "Like Blake said. We don't need to lower ourselves just so we can save another life the next day. Don't let him get to you buddy, we all know you made the write choice. Some people have their way of doing things, we have ours." Yang said in a day brightening mood to comfort her partner who had a sorrow look from what Madara tried to tell her. The girls all agreed that even the thought of taking a human or faunus life was way beyond their boundaries.

"Thanks Yang, kind of needed that. At least the villagers would've been safe. But I'm actually more upset that I never got my cream buttered salmon." Blake said with a look of dissapointment. Her friends couldn't help but giggle at her misfortune of getting denied her favorite meal.

"Agreed, I've already had enough crazy thoughts for one morning." Weiss said as the four of them walked on.

"Why, what did you end up dreaming about before you woke up?" Ruby said while slightly invading Weiss personal space.

Weiss just gently pushed her leader at arms length before answering before answering. "Alright, since I know from experience you all will just push me until I cave, I shall save you the trouble and tell you now." The heiress said dignintly while Blake rolled her eyes.

"This outta be good."

* * *

 _We see the second born daughter of the esteemed family, wondering in a lush forest while making her way to the academy._

 _She hears three distinct sounds behind a set bushes trading around like they are trying to communicate, she draws her trusty rapier, made sure her dust cartridge is loaded and moves to investigate._

 _She peeks over the hedge to spot three grimms gathered in a clearing. Two of them appear to be a Beowolf and an Ursa and they both seem to be shaking as if they are fearing._

 _The third grimm is laying on the ground making hisses. A King Taijitu with both heads sprawled out far from making kisses._

* * *

"Uh Weiss, what's with the rhyming? You're just telling a story, not reciting a poem." Ruby said with a raised eyebrow.

"Shush Ruby, I'm trying to make my story as interesting as yours." Weiss said. "At least sound as interesting, just let me have this."

"Alright fine, go ahead and do your think." Ruby said with a shrug.

* * *

 _Assuming that these dark beasts would devour her without second thought. Weiss decides to strike first with the weapon and skills she has brought._

 _With a glyph summoned behind her, she hops on the center. Locks her legs like a spring with the tip of Myrternaster aimed at the most threatening of the three and releases to enter._

 _Thinking she has the element of surprise before the grimm takes action, the blade pierced the white head of the giant snake. However it, the other head or the bear and wolf gave no reaction._

 _Weiss' battle combat demeanor was now replaced with a gasp and a shock. As she realizes up close the black half was wailing and hissing around in a great amount of pain while the white half remain as lifeless as a rock._

 _With a slight jump of fright, she placed the edges of the her fingers close to her lips from seeing such a sorry sight._

" _What in gods name happened to him?" Weiss exclaimed with a shutter. Her mind was having trouble getting out of the gutter._

 _The body of the king taijitu was riddled with keloid scars, cancerous bulbous tumors and skin that was sizzling from some unknown source of heat. The answer to her question came from something she would expect the least._

" _We were looking for humans to feast on."_

" _Who said that?" Weiss asked with a surprise. She turned to the direction of the voice and the only thing in sight was the Beowolf._

" _Did you just, talk?" Weiss asked skeptically._

" _Yeah, why is it a weird thing?" The grimm asked._ (The beowolf sounds like Joe Pesci)

" _Of course it's a weird thing! Almost as weird as-" Weiss was interrupted by the Taijitu's loud painful moans; which startled her. Now her focus was brought back to the dying grimm with disfigured bones._

" _We saw a guy we thought would be easy prey so our slithering friend tried to bite him. As you can see, the head that tried to inject his venom then shrieked in suffering pain until he died. But the other head then started feeling all of this pain and suffering and has been like this ever since." The Ursa then explained to the atlastian._ (The ursa sounds like Michael Clark Dunkan)

" _Yeah, it was like the man's blood was toxic or something for this damn snake to in pain like this just for biting him." The Beowolf nervously added._

" _What, really? How is that even possible?" Weiss said with a shocked face at the revelation._

" _We don't know. Poor bastard has been like this for five days. Screaming and laying there." The wolf added._

 _Weiss just couldn't help but be wide eyed at this. A Taijitu tries to poison a man only to have it back fire and now it's been experiencing excruciating pain for five days! She actually never thought she would say this but she couldn't help but feel sorry for this grimm._

 _On the other hand, whoever could have been able to get bitten by a King Taijitu and not go instantly paralyzed from the venom even if you have aura is impressive enough. But to make the snake grimm somehow become the victim and endure this kind of torment. He has to be inhuman or something._

" _Hun-tre_ _ **sss**_ _..."_

 _Weiss turned her attention to the dying taijitu._

" _If you are- ACK!" The king taijitu attempted to slither closer to the heiress but his disfigured protrusions could only go so fat without flaring up in pain. "…her to-_ _ **ss**_ _lay me,.. it-will be the greatest mercy to-*painful moaning* -to free me from this...agony."_

 _'Gosh, the pain is that intense, he wants to die?' Weiss thought with a stunned look. "Are you, actually asking me to kill you?"_

 _"Plea_ _ **sss**_ _e! I am begging you! Thru_ _ **s**_ _t your weapon through my_ _ **s**_ _kull and free me...from my-" The snake monster coughes blood before finishing his plea "mi_ _ **s**_ _ery..."_

 _Weiss just gives a shrug and prepares to grant the Taijitu a quick death before he gains another minute of dying pain. But then the King Taijitu coughes out an even larger amount of blood which made her cringe and the Taijitu gave one final wail until the effects of his suffering final took him and it begins to disolve on its own._

 _"Did-did he just die? I didn't even do anything?" Weiss asked with a surprised look. When she turned to the two grimm in her company they are in a state of timidity which is very unsual to see on a grimm._

 _"It's-It's him! The guy Snakes tried to bite!" The Beowolf shrieked. "Lets get out of here before we end up like him!" The Ursa yelled. The two grimm then turned tail then ran leaving the heiress to meet this new prescence._

 _"Huh, what?" Weiss turned around to see who the grimm were refering to and sees a silhouette of a man. At first it was hard to get a clear look as she narrowed her eyes to see him better. But after adjusting her sight, the man turned out to be...something in the shape of a man. "What in the world?..." The young snow haired girl said in awe._

 _The figure could be guessed as a man because he wears a casual outfit which is made up of a long sleeved sky blue buttoned shirt, a pair of jeans that is a dark blue shade. He dons a light brown suade vest over the buttoned shirt with some sort of a metal broach in the shape of a star pinned on the left side of his chest. And last he is wearing a cowboy hat and southern style boots that are both black. However, where she should see the person's face or anywhere that is showing skin, in place is instead, seems to be…some sort pitch black darkness with clusters of distant stars twinkling like the sky at night. No mouth, or eyes or nose is being seen where they should be._

" _Who, what..are you?" The freaked out heiress said. The clothed presence just stood there. Weiss did not bring herself to turn away from him. His presence was just so empowering. Even though no expression was given. His only reply was that he slowly took something out of his pocket and held it out towards her. It was nothing but an alarm clock. What was surprising was it looked exactly like the one Yang has brought for the dorm room recently. The time on it read 6:51 A.M._

 _Weiss couldn't help but raise her eyebrows in confusion. If this was some kind of answer, it would be too vague to understand. She was about to ask what does it even mean until she starts hearing a familiar sound._

 _BRRP!-BRRP!-BRRP!-BRRP!-BRRP!-BRRP!_

* * *

"And then that is when I was woken up." Weiss finished. "Abruptly by the way." She added which was mostly aimed towards Ruby.

"Okay so let me get this straight, you had a dream where a King Taijitu was dying from trying to bite this….guy who is somehow not a normal guy and was not even effected at all by the venom but instead inflicted the grimm with his own toxic venom?" Blake asked

"Is that space bodied person supposed to be a god or something? Maybe we might end up seeing him in a Death Battle too." Ruby guessed.

"I don't know. I absolutely have no idea why something like that would happen." Weiss said throwing her hands up.

"Whelp, now that we all shared our dreams, lets get to the dining hall. All this talk about mountain busting ninjas, suffering grimm and Rubes crushing on Ragna-" "YANG!" "-is making me hungry for some reason."

RWBY has entered the dining hall to eat breakfast before classes start. Since the girls arrived earlier than usual, their was less of a line and they were able to take their time filling their trays with pancakes, waffles with syrup, scrambled eggs with cheese, toast, milk, juice, etc. Then sat down at their usual table. Blake started reading her book as she was eating her toast and drinking her milk. A few seconds of silence and chewing filled the air until Yang decided to break the silence.

"So, anything else you guys wanna talk about while we eat?."

Deciding to humor the blonde Weiss chose to come up with a conversation about something that Ruby mentioned earlier. "Well, Ruby said something about a seven layered cake." she asked genuinely interested.

"Yeah, what about it?" Ruby spoke up as she wipe her mouth.

"What happened with that?" Weiss pressed.

Yang sighed as she began to tell without going into extreme detail. Besides what will Weiss and Blake do, write about it in their blog? "Oh nothing, just an accident of me tripping over Zwei while I was carrying the cake and smashing my face into it. Told our dad a beowolf came and trampled it."

Unknown to the brawler, Blake had a smirk as she just thought of something. As on cue, Jaune and his team came and sat with the girls.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Jaune greeted

"Hey Jaune."

"Morning."

"Hey"

"What up bro and sis team."

"Jaune, they are girls, not guys. Jeez I know it's Monday morning and you just finished your morning training but come one, you should still tell the difference silly." Nora said in her spunky tone as she sat down. She immediately started chowing down on her stack of pancakes like she had ten seconds to eat all or else she would automatically fall over dead for no reason. Ren was the last to sit with a canister filled with an unknown green drink.

"Oh nothing, just another typical day at Beacon." Ruby said.

"Here's the episodes we watched last night." Pyrrha said as she handed the Death Battle episodes 36 to 39.

"Well, whadya guys think?" Yang asked her fellow peers. JNPR then shared their thoughts to RWBY who were eager to see their opinions.

Episode 36: JNPR were surprised to see the Batman return with a new opponent. The team were happy to learn more about the Dark Knight and see some of his additional gadgets that they didn't see in his first appearance. Like the shock gloves which made Nora squeal since it falls under her element, making Batman cooler to her. The team had the same reaction as RWBY when they saw Batman's amazing escape from being buried feat. Even Pyrrha was highly impressed. They doubt they could do the same without their aura. And at this point they highly respect Batman even more cause after seeing Superhuman and how those two being allies against whoever threatens their planet and its people, some would think that Batman would not be of any use since Superhuman can fly faster than light, lift objects in the hundreds of the quintillion ton range and take exploding suns. And despite the Dark Night not having any superpowers, he defies that logic and proves that training, knowledge, cunning and willpower is just as essential as someone with the same caliber as the Man of Steel (Of course being rich helps out too). This gave Jaune hope in himself even more to be a great Hunter.

Captain America has become someone JNPR, especially Jaune can look up to as he has become somewhat of an icon of freedom and justice in the Marvel universe. Jaune as well as the others saw a bit of himself in Steve Rogers as someone who had a similar upbringing as him. Someone who wanted to fight for their kingdom/country but lacked physical strength to do so until they were granted an opportunity to be a hero like everyone else. Captain America was pretty impressive with his enhanced strength, reflexes and stamina but what really stood out was his vibranium shield. So simple yet one of the unique and versatile weapons ever seen as it can stop almost anything, even Thor's hammer. Also in the right hands, it can be used as an offensive weapon with effective results. It made Jaune wanna kill for that shield.

The fight seemed pretty close. Both were highly trained and master hand to hand fighters who have faced off against superpowered beings and won. Though Captain America had the edge in physicality, Batman used his gadgets and his mastery of stealth to turn the tide which was clever. Jaune, Pyrrha and Ren were a bit confused how Batman was able to send Cap a few stories high since he doesn't have any superpowers. Nora just answered "It's because he's Batman!"

Episode 37: The team found the mecha based episode very energetic and one of a kind. It was cool to see worlds that uses giant robots to fight their battle. Both the Tigerzord and the Gundam Epyon are no doubt considered highly advanced and their state of the art weapons truly make them a force to be reckoned with. Especially with the Mega Tigerzord and the Epyon System. It kind of makes the imagine themself having their owns mechs to battle oversized grimm in an epic battle. Speaking of pilots, Tommy Oliver & Zechs Merquise were interesting characters to learn about. They do sympathize a little more for Zechs as he struggles through a war torn world trying to figure out which side he s fighting for. The fight was a spectacle as both Tommy and Zechs were using their machines to their fullest potential. It was surprising how the Gundam Epyon was able to hold its ground against the Tigerzord's size advantage. But it turns out the Epyon had a greater attack potency than the Tigerzord.

Episode 38: Ren took quite a liking to the characters featured in this episode. Ryu and Scorpion were able to show why they were considered the most iconic fighters in their respected franchises. The team were pretty impressed with Ryu's fighting skills and how he was able to generate his energy into the ionic Hadouken. JNPR were awed by the power of his other forms. They are something not to be taken likely. They were shocked of learning Ryu's connection to Akuma and is tempted to embrace the power that takes away his humanity for power. Scorpion was pretty badass as an undead ninja hellspawn. Being able to use hell fire and his kunai rope dart. It does make him a bit intimidating as an opponant if they ever face him. Let alone when he takes off his mask revealing his face to be nothing but a skull that can breath fire. They do felt sad for him becoming that way just for the chance to avenge his dead family and clan only until he found out that it was the man who granted him that power was the real murderer.

The fight between the two fighting game characters was fast paced, full of suspense and surprise. JNPR was amazed of seeing Ryu perform the Shinku Hadouken but were comletely cought off gaurd that Scorpion was able to take it and still keep going.

Episode 39: This one was...they just didn't know how to sum up this episode. First thing they noticed is how many similarities the combatants share. Both being one of if not the most trained mercenaries skilled in using all sorts of weapons. Guns, swords, knives, similar costumes, even nearly similar names. I mean come on, Wade Wilson and Slade Wilson? How can they be from different universes and have names that sound so close to one another? However, the one called Deathstroke is actually quite a force to be reckoned with considering his reputation as the most lethal assassin and soldier in the DC universe. Using his enhanced strength, mind, tactical prowess and his gear to take down other super powered beings. It made him look badass in JNPR's eyes.

Now to talk about the other mercenary, Deadpool. JNPR found him to be a whole new character. Jaune, Ren and Pyrrha never thought they would see anyone more unstable than Nora. What was even more noticing was his insane healing factor. No matter how much damage he takes horse how fatal his injury is, it just heals instantly. Aura healing can never hope to match how powerful Deadpool's healing is. But the thing that made him arguably the most unforgettable combatant so far was his way of breaking the fourth wall. Once JNPR saw how Deadpool was able to talk to the Death Battle hosts and constantly makes jokes throughout the entire episode; Both during his analysis and his battle with Deathstroke who was revealed that Deadpool was based off of him which was kind of ironic. The team had to admit that the merc with a mouth had funny moments. He may not be the most noble character but he was somehow well liked by JNPR.

"So did anything happened to you guys after that episode?" Weiss promptly asked with a piercing gaze. "Anything out of the usual?" RBY knew exactly what the heiress was talking about. If they somehow were able to meet Deadpool after his fight, surely it would be the same for JNPR. Now they wondered if JNPR received an unexpected visit from the certain character.

Ren was the one to answer. "I don't think so, we just shut everything down and went to bed." The martial arts fighter answered after he took a sip from his canister. "Why?"

Weiss pursed her lips and her left eye twitched. "Uhhh…." Ruby had a look of stage fright then made a weak laugh while rubbing the back of her head. "Well, the reason why she asked is because..umm…TEAM, EMERGENCY MEETING!" The red leader yelled then she threw her arms around her teammates and some how used her hidden strength to huddle them into a circle.

Jaune, Ren and Pyrrha raised their eyebrows and look at each other in confusion and shrugged while Nora just kept her focus on RWBY while she maintained her joyful bubbly expression as if the girls weren't even doing anything suspicious right in front of her. Since RWBY weren't even that far away, JNPR were able to hear their conversation except they couldn't make out a single clear word. All they were hearing were silent gibberish and incoherent whispers. Yet RWBY just continued like they fully understood what they were saying to each other. After what felt like twenty five seconds did the huntresses turn to speak to their comrades again. Blake begins to explain. "Okay listen, we know this might sound even crazier than hearing about a box full of DVDs from a different world but after we saw the Deadpool VS Deathstroke episode we actually, met face to face with Deadpool." Blake revealed with hesitation.

"You girls what?" Jaune asked wide eyed.

"How is that possible?" Pyrrha added.

" We don't know. He just came out of nowhere in our room, right after _we_ finished watching the episode." Yang added with a side ways grin.

"I even got his autograph." Ruby said while waving the signature that she got from the unkillable mercenary.

Silence rung out amongst the two teams but shock was noticeable by JNPR.

"You're saying, someone who is supposed to be a fictional character, who was on Death Battle, appeared in your room in the flesh." Ren clarified what he is hearing.

"Yes." RWBY said with straight faces.

"Well that's, something." Pyrrha said. Though she didn't show it, she was stunned to say the least. "So after all this time, after watching these combatants, you four finally had the honor of meeting one?"

"I wouldn't exactly call it an honor entirely." Weiss said.

"Oh come on Weiss, lighten up. He's not all bad. He was able to make Boomstick see what it's like to be one up on." Yang said while nudging the Schnee.

"Okay fine. He is infuriating but I guess he is someone we can warm up to." Weiss admitted.

"Plus his story isn't exactly a bed of roses since he was in danger of dying of cancer and was held as a being a lab rat for crazy people for months." Blake said. This caused Weiss to feel a bit of a pain of guilt after the way she acted when she lived like a princess while Wade was going through a tragic tale.

"Wait a minute!" Nora spoke out load. "If you girls were able to meet Deadcool who comes from the same universe as Thor who are supposed to be made up but he came to you girls which would mean he is not made up which means he _is_ real then that would have to mean…." Nora made an intense excited gasp with a bit wide smile eyes bugging out with joy. "That means Thor's gotta be real too!" Nora exclaimed a little too loudly.

Ren immediately through his palm over Nora's mouth. "Nora don't. We are trying to make sure the fact that a box of DVDs doesn't go viral and raise suspicions." Ren harshly whispered. "Nice try Nora but licking my hand is not gonna make me release so-OW!" Ren pulled back his hand and saw that it was both covered in saliva and had a teeth mark.

Weiss has thought about this too and was a bit baffled this wasn't discussed until now. "Okay that's another thing." She interjected with her hand raised. "Since now we decide to talk about the elephant in the room, how about we talk about after seeing all these characters and learning about their powers and backstories, we finally met one who not only knows he's a made up character and knew he was in a Death Battle but somehow came into our world. Don't you guys think that is something that should not be laughed off the next day?"

Blake was understanding what Weiss was getting at and agrees with her. "You know she does have a point, I mean since Deadpool came into our world, maybe it must be saying that these characters along with their respected worlds actually do exist. Just not in our universe but maybe in a different one."

"Well, what can we do about it? It's not like we can do the same and go hop, skip and jump into their universes. Though it would be awesome to get in on some of the action in their adventures. But we are pretty much grounded here." Yang said.

"I know that but how do you expect us to carry on like it didn't happen?" Weiss said with her hands on her hips. "This might be something bigger than the grimm or maybe even the discovery of dust. If, IF Deadpool shows up again, we should ask how he was able to come here and make sure he doesn't leave until we get answers. Am I right or wrong?" Weiss irritably said.

Ruby was in thought about situation. Her mind also thought about the merc's second visit. About how he told her something about Ragna. Saying how he no longer exists in his world. The people would not know of his sacrifice. Then she looked towards JNPR who will soon learn too. She wonders if somehow she could make it so that he knew that someone is thinking about him. Even if he doesn't know that person. Could that dream she had be real in some way? And not just him but all the other characters. She was snapped out of her thoughts by her teammate.

"Ruby!" Weiss called as she poked her leader's noggin.

"What?! Oh, uhh. Yeah, it is kinda bizarre but granted Deadpool is a character that is able to break physics but knowing about his existence in a fictional universe. Yet somehow he was able to all these other characters, Superhuman, Goku, the ninja turtles, Ragna, us. Whoa! Okay now I'm starting to feel a bit of a headache from putting too much thought into this." Ruby said as she placed her palms on both sides of her temples while placing her elbows on the table. Thinking about what Weiss is trying to say may be too much to comprehend.

Yang started rubbing her sister's back thinking it would help ease her little dilemma. "Well Weiss, it is kinda a big deal. But I guess Deadpool is someone who is supposed to go around doing his fourth wall break antics. He is the only combatant that was able to mess around with Wiz and Boomstick in the middle of their show. We haven't seen any other character do that. Maybe that's just how he is, hence why he is the only character we've met so far."

Blake nodded in agreement. "Well I'm not saying we should just forget it ever happened but I also think since we have no means to press the issue and say, go on some quest to find out how Deadpool is able to appear from the Marvel universe into ours. I don't think we'll be finding answers any time soon." Blake said. "Unless Deadpool decides to visit us again in the near future."

"How come JNPR didn't meet him when they watched the episode?" Weiss asked.

"Maybe he was busy, he did say he was doing something with a guy named Cable X." Yang said.

"What do you think that thing is?" Ruby asked.

"Ah who knows." Yang answered

"So since you four actually met THE Deadpool, what's he like?" Jaune asked as his teammates looked to RWBY for an answer.

"Well, pretty much how you saw him in the episode; goofy, wacky, and he really isn't self conscious about his….body at all." Yang said. "I mean he does wear a mask and everything but he acts as if it doesn't get to him. And guess what, this little runt right here used her puppy eyes on him and he found it adorable." Yang said like it was a proud thing with an arm around Ruby. Ruby couldn't help but blush out of awkwardness.

"Yeah, well you thought you could break the fourth wall like he can." Ruby pointed out.

"Break the fourth wall? Did she?" Ren asked

"No, she just talked towards a random direction which made her look stupid." Blake teased.

"Careful Blake, I've got dirt on you. Or in this case, sand." Yang replied with an evil grin.

"We all agreed it wouldn't leave the room." Blake seethed.

"Just kidding Blakey, you know how I say things just to push your buttons." Yang said with her hands raised.

"Still haven't grown use to it entirely yet." Blake dryly said.

After breakfast ended, the four huntresses in training carried on with their training and lectures regularly. Professor Port surprisingly had a decent lesson today about a rare type of grimm. It resembles a centipede that lurks in foggy swamps since it can use its antennas to sense living beings and seek up using the trees. Ruby was actually taking notes unlike some times when she just doodles herself using some of the awesome weapons she fangirled over in the death battles against the grimm since this was a real lesson and not some boring story of Port slaying grimm in absurd ways.

Ooblek started a new history topic. The class was now starting to learn about the time when Remnant started implementing dust as a power source. When Atlas found out that dust can not only be used to fight the grimm but also apply to basic necessities and make life easier. Weiss new of this topic the most of course but she still takes notes anyway since she is far from a slacker.

The last thing to come up before the students in Ruby's grade are dismissed for the day was combat class with Glynda Goodwitch. Today was another chance for the students to spar with each other. The match ups were based on chance. The screen being displayed that showed the fighter's aura stats rolled and landed on Blake and a student who used a double headed flail connected by a staff. Yet she had the skill to twirl it around like it is just a bo staff. Her weapon can transform into a double barreled grenade launcher by folding the staff handle in half and connects the two flails. It was a close match but Blake was able to claim the victory.

Glynda walked onto the arena to give her analysis on the match. "Well done both of you. Olga, you need to start to come up with defensive tactics. Relying too much on your Weapon's damage output leaves you wide open. Your method of fighting may be very effective against a pack of grimm but experienced fighters is a different story. You need to adapt and know when to pull back to recover." The tall girl grumbled but dare not say otherwise. The instructor then turned to her sparring partner. "Blake, your baiting tactics may have worked this time, don't expect it to work all the time." She said before typing on the touch screen of her scroll. "You both may return to your seats." Blake nodded but didn't seem to take Glyda's words to heart.

Faces and names rolled on the screen to determine the next match. Two random students faces came on the screen and they both walked onto the arena with their weapons. After the spar began, the fight only lasted around a minute until Glynda decided to stop the fight before either of the trainee's aura's were in the red. "Stop!" She shouted with a look of dissapointment. "Next time, both of you need to take this more seriously. This is a spar, not a dance off." She criticized. The two walked back to their seats with their heads low.

Glynda tapped on her scroll and had the names rolling. The first stoped on Ruby while the second name kepted scrolling. While Ruby was waiting to see who she will end up sparring with, she was hearing a faint whisper near by that kepted on repeating a plea. "PleasenotNorapleasenotNorapleasenotNorapleaseNorapleasenotNora"

The second screen stopped on a name. Glynda nodded. "Ruby Rose, Nora Valkyrie, come to the stage."

"YES!" Ruby heard Nora chant.

"Of course." Ren lamented while he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Ruby and Nora emerged on the stage.

"Take your positions." The teacher instructed.

Ruby held Crescent Rose with the blade behind sticking out behind her and had a playful smirk. Until she noticed something different about Nora. It also didn't go unnoticed by Glynda or the audience. Nora's chest area seemed to have grown in size. Big enough to rival Ivy Valentine. Some of the boys couldn't help but be hynotized by Nora's oversized breasts.

"Uhh Ren, why do Nora's boobs seem bigger right now?" Yang asked

Ren replied after he sighed. "She wants to see if bigger breasts really does increase a woman's fighting speed.

"Did she stuff her bra with something?" Weiss asked with a perplexed look.

"...pancakes." Ren answered with a downward look. He just couldn't believe Nora would actually go through with what she is doing right now.

WBY gaped slightly before Yang started to laugh "She stuffed her bra with pancakes thinking she would be able to swing her hammer faster? Hahaha, this just made my day even more! Oh Death Battle, you've done it again." Yang murmured the last part.

"Wait a minute, it doesn't work like that, even if they were….real, if she didn't take the time to adjust her fighting movements to correlate with her body type, then they are just gonna affect her fighting style and weigh her down a bit." Weiss said. Even though she lacked a pair, it was still a logical thing to consider when it comes to fighting and body types. It was something one of the trainers that she had has taught her much to her little displeasure.

"Yeah, we tried telling her that." Jaune said with a blush. Weiss, Blake and Yang looked at Jaune with a deadpanned look. Jaune knew what that was saying and he rephrased what he said. "Okay fine, Pyrrha tried telling her that."

"And it's obvious when Nora makes her mind about something, it's impossible to change it." Ren added, accepting the inevitable.

The teammates watching had a feeling that this will backfire. Ruby that caught onto Nora's notible appearance had a look of concern and confusion. "Nora, your chest got really big." She stated.

"That's right Rosie! Get ready to taste the power of my boob physics!" Nora hollered with a jump and holds her hammer in a pose ready to swing. Ruby blinked at the random antic taking place right before the fight. She looked to the professor who only stared at the hammer girl before she regained her stern demeanor and began to interrogate her.

"Miss Valkyrie, care to explain why you are making a vulgar scene in my class! Whatever it is you are doing is far from appropriate in a public sitting, let alone in this academy." The huntress instructor ranted.

"It's okay Misses Goodwitch-" "Miss Goodwitch." "-Miss Goodwitch," Nora began ignoring her instructor's glare. "There has been a case study that bigger breasts help girls fight better than girls with smaller breasts." Nora explained without hesitation while she slung Magnhild over her shoulder.

Soft laughter erupted from the crowd while the ones who knew where she got the idea from (RWBY & JPR) had different reactions. Yang casually whistled while trying to act natural. Blake had a blank expression while Jaune and Pyrrha looked even more embarrassed while Ren fell back onto the floor while he was sitting. "Hope Death Battle isn't becoming too cancerous for us to watch." Weiss muttered with an unamused look.

"Young lady, that is absolutely ridiculous, where did you hear that nonsense?!" Glynda bursted with a tick mark on her temple pulse.

"…..A video on Valetube." Nora answered plainly with a sheepish grin.

"…..Miss Valkyrie, remove those paddings this instant or you'll be writing a hundred page essay on soul manifestation into aura." Glynda said in a tone that is both soothing and can also slice through the air. If one can look closely, they can tell her eyes were filled with pure annoyance. "You can attempt this stunt on your own time but not during class."

Nora was not smiling. Then looked down at her improvised rack before answering with a "Okay!" Nora answered with a bright and upbeat attitude like she wasn't threatened with extra school work. She ran over to where Ren was and without a care in the world, dug down into her shirt to fish out all the pancakes she used to enlarge her chest and tossed the bunch to her childhood friend. "Ren holds these for me will you." When the pancakes left Nora's possession, Ren had to react quick to catch them but at the same time it hit his body and staggered a bit. No doubt he will get mixed comments from the other guys in the locker room.

"Nora please!" Ren complained with lines appearing on his cheeks indicating he is embarrassed. Nora returned to her spot on the sparring arena and readies herself to fight the leader of RWBY.

"Alright, take your position." Glynda ordered, resuming to her professional manner. "Begin!" Ruby and Nora started their match. Ruby was of course had to be wary of Nora's greater strength but she clearly had the edge in speed. 'Mr Lie Ren must be a patient man indeed having to deal with her everyday.' Glynda thought while she watched the two fight, she made sure to call RWBY to her office after she dismissed the rest of the class.

Glynda's office

As it was expected, Glynda asked to have a word with team RWBY and we're called into her office. Of course the four students knew she wasn't asking, it sounded like she did, they just knew not to refuse. The girls sat quietly in a row of chairs directly in front of the teacher's desk. Glynda was standing behind her desk, leaning over it with her palms on the top. She would not be leaning forward if any of the students sitting in front of her was a boy. She isn't moving yet her eyes kept darting from girl to girl like she was at a grocery store examining the apple bin. Seeing which apple is more ripe and fresh to take home than the other.

The scene was a little too silent for RWBY's comfort. Though their facial expressions showed like they believe they haven't done anything wrong. Outside the window, the afternoon sun began its decent. It would be another hour or two until it was on the horizon. Dinner will soon be served in the dining hall. For some reason Glynda did not say a word yet. She just told the girls to take a seat and she walked behind her desk. Now here they are. Since nothing was being said, one of the girls decided to be the ones to test the waters. "So professor, is there anything you would like to discuss with us?" Yang asked breaking the silence.

"Why yes there is miss Xiao Long." Glynda responded as she stood up straight and moved her glasses back in place.

'Was she, waiting on us to say something?' Weiss thought with emphasis on the us. She was thinking something about this was unsettling about how Glynda has been acting since they entered her office.

"Last night, I felt something out of the ordinary. By any chance, did you four see anything happen that should have been reported to a staff member?"

The huntresses looked at each other. Then they simply answered.

"Umm, no professor."

"I don't think so."

"No mam."

"Nope."

"Very well, and I should assume the four of you were just mindlessly watching television in your dorm room until I knocked on your door, correct?" Glynda asked with a straight face.

"Yes miss Goodwitch, that was exactly what we've been doing." Ruby said with a bit of bashfulness.

"Hmm very well….hungry by any chance?"

"Well, sort of." Ruby answered. "I mean we were gonna head over to the dining hall to grab a bight. Nutrition is important afterall. Right?" Ruby said, pressing her two index fingers together while her sisters in arms nodded.

"Would any of you care for…." Glynda started as she reached under her desk a retrieve something she planned to offer to her students. "….some cookies for a snack?" She placed the plate of fresh baked cookies in front for them to take.

Without even thinking, the young naïve leader gasp and completely did a one eighty away from the rising tension. "Oh boy! Thanks professor. *begins to eat loudly*" Ruby began eating. Each bite she took, she only chewed for a second before swallowing and taking the next bite. The other three were a bit stunned to say the least. The fact that the strict, stern, shrail and no nonsense and straight to business Glynda Goodwitch would just offer something like cookies of all things. It would have made sense if it was extra credit or a day or two free from class but cookies? She is definitely planning something with them.

'Ruby you dunce! Can't you see she is setting you up for Oum knows what?!' Weiss exclaimed in her mind that her leader foolishly walked into a trap.

"Who are you and what have you done with Glynda Goodwitch?" Yang asked with a piercing glare.

"What?" She responded in total innocence. "Can't a teacher make her students get comfortable and relaxed when they already had a _long and stressful~_ day training to become the next defenders of the world?"

"Well professor, I believe we've been doing fine the past few weeks since we all have successfully drove off the grimm out of Vale. Since then we felt like things will get better and better." Blake said with a light hearted tone instead of her usual reserved and moody personality. Though her along with her friends that are not being oblivious to the teacher's sudden change of mood out of nowhere were starting to feel a bit creeped out of seeing this side of her. But all they can do about it is play along and see where this is going.

"That is good to know miss Belladonna. Now I suppose you four don't want to be here any more than you have to, so I'll just get right to the point." The teacher said as she sat down on her chair. " I would like to show you something that I found before I came up and approached you four last night." Glynda said as she opened her desk drawer to reveal the content.

"Do you have any idea where this might have come from?" The combat instructor presented to the four youths. The girls looked closely to see that it was a bullet.

"It's a bullet." Blake plainly answered.

"Indeed it is Miss Belladonna. However, I was wondering if what's on the bullet would seem familiar to you girls." Glynda used the electronic touch features on her desk to project enlarge the bullet's size so RWBY can get a better look at what Glynda's referring to. The four young huntresses then see the bullet has been decorated with a very familiar person that they met not too long ago.

Glynda noticed the reactions the girls had when they noticed the unknown mask gunman (...or is it masked unknown gunman? Idk which ever makes more sense). What she was really looking for was how Ruby would react. During the entire time, Ruby kept munching on the plate of cookies that was offered to her without a care in the world; and once she recognizes the man on the round, sho froze her cookie frenzy while dropping one of the baked snacks onto the floor.

The girls looking went wide eyed enough for them to give it away to Glynda's observant look, especially Ruby. Now her usual no nonsense attitude that RWBY is familiar with returned and she asks them with a cold gaze. "Who is this man?"

Ruby's nervousness started to show as well as Weiss, Blake and Yang's but the leader was showing it the most. RWBY clearly became hesitant to answer. Glynda then raised her hand at the team of students. "Now before you say anything, let me tell you how I came to the conclusion of you four would know who this man is."

The teacher began explaining her investigation. First off, a week and a half ago, some the cameras posted around campus went out a little after class ended for about five minutes and those cameras were alignd in a certained route that led from a point in Beacon's east perimeter all the way to to the hallway of the dormitory where Team RWBY lived. It was during that time when RWBY found the package left at their doorstep. It wasn't noticed right away since Ozpin has ordered a sheduled maintenance at that time. But then it happened two more times. Coneviently ounce last night, and the other the night before at around the same exact time. Same exact cameras that went out. This cought Ozpin's attention and notified the Glynda which led her to how she found the bullet.

During the day, she did some forensic work and tried to analize if the round was filled with a certain type of dust. Depending on what kind of dust it is filled with could narrow it down to people who are know to use a specific type of dusts when they fight. What surprised her was that the bullet wasn't filled with dust but it was filled with gunpowder. The substance hasn't been used by any known Huntsman since dust started being used for everything. This led Glynda to believe that some new upstart is recently lurking amonst them in a low profile since there is no history info whenever Ozpin and Glynda tried to do a search on the name Deadpool.

"And lastly, I've found this." Glynda then took out a folded paper. "This fell off your person during your sparr with Nora of Team JNPR Miss Rose." It revealed to be Ruby's autograph signature of the an in question. The WBY turned to Ruby who then gulped and made a nervous chuckle. "And judging by the looks on your faces, you seem to know something. Now I shall asks again." Glynda stood and leaned forward and with a serious tone. "Who is Deadpool? And do. Not. Lie to me."

The girls were really caught in a corner in this one.

"Uhhm...well, you see professor." Weiss started

"We don't exactly, _know_ if its okay to tell you." Blake said with hesitation

Yang tried to explain. "Cause this might sound weird to you-"

"WefoundaboxfromanotherplanetinfrontofourdormroomandithadDVDvideosaboutashowcalledDeath Battlewheretwocharactersfromdifferentuniversesfighttothedeathtoseewhowouldwinandoneofthe charactersisDeadpoolandhewasabletocomeintoourworldsomehowbuthecameintoourroomandthatis whatweknow!" Ruby told in a single breath and then gasp for a large intake of air.

"...Wow, that just rolls off the tongue." Yang said. Weiss and Blake looked at the teacher curious how she would react.

Glynda looked both shocked and a bit livid at what she has heard from the team leader. Silence ounce consumed the room. Despite the awkward silence, Ruby with a sheepish look slowly reached for another cookie and took a bite and chewed a few times which was the only sound being emitted until Weiss in one quick motion with a slightly annoyed look, slapped the cookie out of her hand thinking Ruby's snack craving is not helping with their situation. All while keeping her focus on the teacher.

"...You girls recieved a box from another planet...The box contained a show about two characters from different universes fight to the death?"

"Yes professor." RWBY replied in unison.

"Do you think this is funny? How exactly do you expect me to believe that?" Glynda asked with arms crossed.

 _Twenty Minutes Later…_

Wiz: The winner is Akuma.

Team RWBY and Glynda sat on the couch back in their dorm room. "Well, whadya think?" Yang asked with a grin. The others held curious looks at the teacher to see how she is taking this.

After having a bewildered look, Glynda blinked twice before clearing her throat, she took a moment in thought before answering. "Well, that's…one question answered. But what does this have to do with Deadpool again?"

"Well professor, he becomes a combatant in a later episode and when we saw it, we learned that he does this thing where he can…well…I guess to put it simply, talk to people outside of his dimension. Hence him coming into our world and meeting us." The leader of the team explained while she held up her autograph signature as proof. "So, what happens now?" she asked innocently.

"It depends, are you and your team the only ones he has met?"

"Well, yes. He said it himself we were the only ones he has seen…somehow." Blake said.

"And how often does this happen?" Glynda asked placing her hands on her hips.

"We don't know, we've only seen him twice. But I can vouch that he hasn't done anything with intentions in harming any of us." Weiss said. 'Just my sanity.' Weiss thought.

"Aaaand I don't think he is someone you would wanna meet professor. Trust me. You're gonna think he is a bit of a degenerate. Personally I think he's alright." Yang said.

"Is this gonna be taken up to Ozpin professor?" Ruby asked.

Glynda took a second to process all she has seen and heard. 'Intergalactic bounty hunters, sorcerers that can absorb souls, an aura like power that grants the ability to destroy an entire island! Ozpin would find this interesting but what he is going through now, it's best to not stack this on everything he is focused on. It would be best to keep this from him until the time is appropriate.'

"I have decided no. At least not now. He already has enough to deal with the tournament and discussion with Ironwood and on top of that, he is still a headmaster. Miss Rose, I trust you and your team do your best to make sure this doesn't go viral. And do your best to behave yourselves. That will be all." Glynda then took her leave but before she walked out she turned to the heiress. "Oh and Miss Schnee, littering on campus grounds will not be tolerated. Therefore, this Wednesday after class, you shall help take out the trash around the school."

"What?! B-B-B-But I would've been-"

"You know the rules Miss Schnee, your influence as a Schnee does not grant you being above them. And your teammates are more than welcomed to help you if they choose." Glynda left the room, leaving the girls to carry on the rest of the evening.

"But, I've never had to take out the trash ounce in my life." Weiss dramatically whined leaking anime tears with her face darkening as she hung her head. "I blame Deadpool." She irritatebly said.

"Weiss, we've talked about this." Blake said making the heiress sigh in defeat.

"You're right. Trying to stop blaming others."

"Well, that takes care of that. Now what?" Yang asked.

On que, all four girls' stomachs decided to make their presence know with a loud hungry growl causing them to go wide eyed.

"Heheh. Heh, we should probably go grab a bite in the dining hall before the meal closes." Ruby said with a flushed face.

"Agreed." WBY replied.

RWBY ounce again for the day made their way to the dining hall and grabbed their meals. When they looked for a table to sit. They spotted teams JNPR and CFVY with the leader of the latter calling out to them.

"There you girls are. We've been waiting forty minutes for you girls to come by." Coco greeted with her cool and confident attitude.

"Yeah, did Glynda really held you up for that long?" Jaune curiously asked.

"Yeah, you know how miss 'easy on the eyes but temper that makes men pee their pants' is." Yang said.

Not much was talked about between the three teams. Other than CFVY talking about the episodes of Death Battle that they have watched last night. Coco liked how Chun Li is able to fight with such style so she is well respected by the fashionista. Coco and Velvet didn't really mind not being as well endowed as Mai Shiranui. Besides, it's not like they ever tried to use their looks to get what they wanted. Velvet just absolutely adored Rainbow Dash and was amazed by the sight of the sonic rainboom. And the team became very impressed how a pony with the power control the weather and fly at supersonic speeds was ableto take down a giant robot that was armed to the teeth which Coco had to admit she seemed to like the arsenal.

Speaking of arsenal, the team found Master Chief and Doomguy to be complete badasses. They just couldn't imagine being able to accomplish the same feats that they have performed. Even though Master Chief 's armor was cool in how advanced it is, Coco thought it was a bit tacky for her taste. When Velvet saw the rabbit's head on a stick, she gasped in horror. Having Coco to comfort her. CFVY became surprised to see how both Eggman and Wily die because of how their inventions ended up backfiring on them. Zelda vs Peach that CFVY admittedly enjoyed. It just goes to show never try to pick a flower without being wary of its thorns.

After dinner, the three teams went back to their dormrooms. It was a quarter until seven and the girls went to study while Yang decided to take the opportunity to do the laundry since it was her turn. It got her out of half of the studying. After the laundry was taken care of and had enough of studying, they then changed into their sleeping attires and started to resume watching Death Battle. They decided to skip the snacks since they had a late dinner. Ruby puts in the next episode and all four of them sat on the couch and Ruby pressed play on the remote.

* * *

(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)

Wiz: Tall tales of superhuman feats have existed for as long as man has been telling stories... and today, we pit the greatest of these legends in a clash of East meets West.

"Alright, sounds like these two can back up the hype of their teaser from the last episode." Yang said with excitement.

 **Boomstick: Chuck Norris... no real introduction needed.**

"Okay, that totally says it all." Yang said with a wide grin.

"We still gotta see for ourselves why Boomstick would say that for someone like Chuck Norris." Blake said.

Wiz: And Segata Sanshiro, defender of the Sega Saturn... of all things.

"Sega Saturn? Is that like some sacred divine object or something?" Weiss asked curiously.

"Can't wait to see what it is." Ruby said.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

* * *

Chuck Norris

(*Cues: Some Ancient Chinese Music*)

The girls see some drawing similar to the ones Ren has on his calendar. The music sounded pretty calming. RWBY had to admit that they could listen to it all day.

 **Boomstick: In ancient China, there was a legend that one day a child would be born from a dragon and vanquish evil from the land.**

"And we can all assume this man is Chuck Norris, isn't?" Weiss deduced.

 **Boomstick: That man... is NOT Chuck Norris, because Chuck Norris killed that man!**

"Or not." Weiss plainly said. The other girls chuckled at the unexpected conclusion of Chuck's origin.

"Well that's, surprising." Blake said.

"What a way to make a first impression." Yang said.

"Wait a minute, if the dragon guy is dead, who's gonna defeat the evil in the land." Ruby questioned.

"I guess fate decided to have a different plan at the last minute or something. " Yang said with a shrug.

"Poor dragon guy." Weiss said thinking how he had his destiny taken away from him.

(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Real name: Carlos Ray Norris**

 **Born March 10, 1940**

 **Served as an Air Policeman for the U.S. Air Force in 1958**

 **Karate Career, 1964-1974**

 **\- Racked up 183 victories, won 30 tournaments (RWBY was very impressed with this record)**

 **Opened up a chain of karate schools (Yang would've attended his school)**

 **\- Trained Steve McQueen, Donny Osmond, and Bob Barber...Yes, Bob Barber from the Price is Right**

 **Politically known to be conservative (The girls saw nothing wrong with that)**

* * *

Wiz: Carlos Ray Norris... yes that's his real name...

"Huh? That's odd, if Carlos is his real name, what made him decide to go by Chuck instead?" Weiss asked confused.

"Well, he does look more of a Chuck than a Carlos, dontcha think?" Yang asked.

"Well I guess you're right. I guess I can see why he decided to go by Chuck." Weiss said.

"Yeah, I mean I always thought that I looked more like a Yang than a Barbara." Yang said with a smile.

Weiss and Blake looked at the blonde with a raised eyebrow. "Is your real name Barbara?" Blake asked skeptically.

"Nope. It's Yang." The boxer answered and a genuine smile and a thumbs up.

"Ruby." Weiss turned to the leader while giving her the look indicating that she is asking if Yang is telling the truth.

"Her real name is Yang." Ruby said. On with the show.

Wiz:….was born into to a humble Oklahoma family in 1940.

RWBY sees pictures of Chuck during his childhood. He seemed so cute and innocent growing up. Ruby and Yang dawned at how THE Chuck Norris was once a little sweet boy.

Wiz: A loner, mediocre student and all-around physically-unintimidating pacifist, his childhood... was... pitiful.

Now it sounds like Chuck Norris is another character that had the same upbringing as Jaune. But they can say for certain that all changed for Chuck made turned him into the man that he is now.

 **Boomstick: That is until he answered the call of his country, joined the United States military, and began training in martial arts.**

"Sounds like we got ourselves another Captain America." Ruby said.

"Let's see how Chuck ends up gaining his abilities compared to how Cap got his." Blake said.

 **Boomstick: From the day he threw his first punch, his life was changed forever.**

(*Cues: Party Crashers - The Expendables 2*)

The huntresses now sees the Chuck Norris from the teaser. A tough looking middle-aged man with brown medium length brown hair. His facial hair varies from being fully shaved, to a well trimmed mustache, to a goatee, to a fully grown out beard.

Wiz: Turns out Chuck is unnaturally gifted in the ways of violence.

"So it seems Chuck had the talent and ended up training to perfect it." Weiss said with interest. Like how some Huntsmen like Pyrrha are born with the talent.

Wiz: After his military career, he wandered America for 10 years battling in martial arts competitions. He racked up 183 victories, held the professional midway karate championship title for 6 years, AND became the 1st westerner in the history of Taekwondo to earn the 8 degree black belt.

"*Impression whistle* Dang this guy really is good at fighting. Now I can see why he is considered a Master." Yang said with an impressed look.

"That's probably not even the half of it, is it?" Blake said.

"And if he wins this Death Battle, that will make it 184 victories." Weiss said with a smirk.

 **Boomstick: But he didn't stop there. Chuck achieved black belt status in 5 additional disciplines: Tang Soo Do, Karate, Brazilian Jujitsu, Judo, and even one he created... CHUCK KWON DO.**

"Chuck Norris really is an overachiever." Ruby said with awe. "I've never even heard some of these fighting styles and I'm still amazed." Ruby said.

"Not only that but him creating his own fighting style is quite the accomplishment in itself." Weiss said.

Wiz: Close. It's actually Chun Kuk Do, or "Universal Way". Where Chuck harnesses the powers of the universe to achieve superhuman feats.

"That, actually sounds awesome." Ruby whimsically said.

(*Cues: The Delta Force - Main Theme*)

 _Chuck Norris: With one hand, I can crush coal into a diamond._

RWBY were actually wide eyed at that statement. That is something no one can say without making people think that their legs are being pulled. Not even the maidens would be capable of such a feat. If he is able to turn coal into diamond, what would he turn dust into? Weiss was too amazed to notice that Chuck Norris was wearing almost the same style of clothing as the mysterious figure in her dream last night.

Wiz: So impressed at himself, he hired a team of filmmakers to document his life of newfound powers. Some of these real-life accounts include the Delta Force, Walker: Texas Ranger, and Chuck Norris: Karate Kommandos... just to name a few.

"He's even cool enough to have his adventures documented." Yang said.

"Technically aren't all the characters' lives that we have seen been documented too? How else would Death Battle be able to get footage of them?" Blake asked.

"Hmm, that's a good point." Ruby said. "Anyway, which one of these Chuck Norris shows do you think would be the best to watch?"

"Don't know, I wonder if there's a way to watch them beyond Death Battle." Weiss said. "At least we can know enough about him on this show."

 **Boomstick: According to these archives, Chuck can kick a man so hard that he does six backflips,**

The huntresses watch as Chuck Norris kicks a man in the face which sends him doing six backflips with a comedic pained look before landing on the ground knocked out. This made Yang laugh hard and think how awesome and funny it looked to see that happening. "PffffBwaahahahehehe! Awesome, I gotta watch that again!" Yang rewinds back so she can watch the kick again and laugh just as much as the first time. "Oh man, I could watch this all night." She said as she wipes a tear from her eye.

"You actually can't. One, we have classes in the morning and two, I'm gonna get a headache and you're gonna die laughing at this rate" Weiss said as she grabs the remote.

"I'm willing to bet that guy is not gonna remember a thing when he wakes up." Blake said with an amused look.

"I'm willing to bet that made him poop his pants." Yang said while calming her laugh.

"Eww." Weiss said as she presses play.

 **Boomstick: fire more bullets from a machine gun than it can actually hold without reloading,**

"Oh, so now he can just warp reality to the point where he can just fire a machine gun without needing to reload?" Weiss said a bit mystified.

 **Boomstick: and even transform into (*beep*)ing animals!**

The girls see Chuck Norris in the woods morphing into a black bear. As if that wasn't cool enough, the next scene shows a hawk swooping down while making its majestic cawing sound towards a man with a knife who turns around only to see the bird transform back Chuck Norris who does a flying kick right to the surprised man's face.

"Awesome!" Ruby and Yang chanted.

"That's just uncanny, but I admit it's still awesome." Blake said.

"It sure is. Just like the stories about people that are also able to turn into animals on Remnant." Weiss said.

 **Boomstick: Why doesn't he do that more often?**

Wiz: Because the most dangerous animal in the world, is... Chuck Norris.

As that was being said, a scene is shown of a man trying to cut down a tree in a forest with a chainshaw. But the spinning blade gets stopped and it is revealed that the end of the saw is being held by Chuck Norris with nothing but his bare hand and he doesn't even seem like he is worried one bit.

"Can this guy get any more cooler and manly?" Yang asked while nodding her head.

"This guy really does mean serious business. Or better yet IS serious business." Blake said impressed.

"And he's eco friendly." Ruby said playfully. "I remember helping dad planting that tree in the backyard. I can't wait to see it fully grown." She reminisced as she likes how Chuck Norris also cares for the environment.

Weiss couldn't help but imagine the look on the face of the White Fang lieutenant that she fought if Chuck Norris did that to his chainsaw. The idea of how he would react actually made her snicker with a satisfying look. Seeing the lieutenant acting like he's all tough to being intimidated by Chuck being superior.

(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)

Wiz: Chuck has taken his already unprecedented abilities even further through over 35 years of intense training on his secret weapon, the Total Gym.

"Guess even real tough guys like Chuck have to make sure their strengths don't wear down over time." Ruby said.

"It makes sense, even we have to train and work out so we can stay in shape so we can perform to the best of our abilities." Weiss said.

"Yep, remember how not keeping yourself in peak physical condition became an issue for Mike Haggar in his fight." Blake pointed out.

"And as for us, we still have yet to reach our peak." Yang added.

 **Boomstick: He even had to create his own pants with a secret gusset to keep them from exploding off his body due to his sheer kicking power. He calls them... "Chuck Norris ACTION JEANS".**

"Damn, that's gotta give you a pretty good idea of how powerful his kicks are." Yang said.

"And it's kinda funny how he has to wear special clothing so they don't tear just from the speed of his movements" Blake said with a chuckle.

"It's a good thing us Huntresses don't have to worry about that. Mainly because aura helps protect our clothes from being torn and tattered." Weiss said. "However even that can only do so much."

"Yeah but Coco still has to be careful so she doesn't break her glasses, she is like on her fourth pair so far and their not the cheap ones that you buy at those little pharmacies." Yang said.

Wiz: Naturally, powers like these has spawned hundreds- no, thousands of myths of what Chuck Norris is capable of, making it very difficult to separate fact from fiction. That is until Chuck released a book officially chronically 101 of his favorite feats.

"He has an entire book of his greatest feats." Ruby said as she jumped in excitement. "I would so read that."

(*Cues: Algiers - The Delta Force*)

* * *

 **CHUCK NORRIS FACTS**

 **#66 Inside Chuck Norris is a smaller tougher Chuck Norris (Wait what? Really? How does that even work?)**

 **#75 Chuck Norris can unscramble an egg (Weiss just couldn't wrap her head around that out of disbelief)**

 **#84 There is no global warming; Chuck was cold, so he turned up the sun (RWBY needed time to recover from learning that)**

 **#100 Chuck promised never to go skydiving again; one Grand Canyon is enough**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Fact #67: When Chuck Norris does push ups, he pushes the Earth down.**

RWBY didn't expect to here something like that as they choked on the air in their lungs. "Okay, tell me I'm not the only one who heard that right?" Ruby said after she stopped choking.

Wiz: Fact #95: Chuck Norris is so fast, he can run around the world and punch himself in the back of the head.

Weiss felt as though her "sense of logic" inhibitor just short circuited which created a static sound and now smoke and coming from her forehead. "There is no way he is that fast" She said with an indescribable expression. Ruby had a bit of saliva drooling down. "Wow" she said with a raspy breath.

 **Boomstick: Fact #80: According to Einstein's Theory of Relativity, Chuck Norris can roundhouse kick you... yesterday.**

"Okay, this guy can pretty much do anything at this point." Blake said.

"Is this guy like, Superman's brother separated at birth or something?" Yang said wide eyed.

Wiz: Fact #71: Scientist has estimated that the energy given off from the Big Bang was roughly equivalent to 1 CNRK: 1 Chuck Norris Roundhouse Kick.

"WHAT!" The girls shouted. "You know what, his power is just beyond understanding." Blake said as Weiss was shaking.

 **Boomstick: Fact #17: Chuck Norris killed 5000 people with 2 bullets.**

"Jeez that's just insane!" Ruby said with arms raised in surprise.

 **Boomstick: The first bullet was a warning shot.**

"Whatthe- Hhhhooowww?" Weiss said in complete shock.

"…Because he's Chuck Norris." Yang said with a sly smile.

Wiz: Fact #26: Chuck Norris threw a grenade, killed 30 people….and then the grenade exploded.

Yang couldn't help but laugh ant that one. Imagining Chuck Norris just throwing one grenade and it somehow hits all those people killing them instantly before it explodes.

"Couldn't he have just thrown a rock instead if it's gonna have the same affect?" Blake asked.

 **Boomstick: And those are just the few of the ones we know are true.**

"Oh sure, if he can do all that and was here on Remnant, I bet he would be able to make grimm turn tricks just by snapping his fingers, or be the one to make dust work in space or, oh I know, put the moon back together with nothing but a glue stick. Maybe even all at once!" Weiss said in dramatic sarcasm.

"Here Weiss, you should drink some water to calm yourself." Ruby said while offering a glass of water with ice to the heiress that she was somehow able to acquire on the couch.

"Okay, seriously where did you, never mind. Thanks." Weiss accepted and downed the glass.

"Better?"

"Much." Weiss said and wiped her mouth.

 **Boomstick: In addition, legend has it that beneath his magnificent beard lies a third fist.**

"What really?" Ruby asked.

RWBY then sees a scene of a family having a meal at a table.

 _Father (Peter Griffin): You know they say Chuck Norris is so tough, there's no Chin under his beard. There is only another fist._

 _Talking Dog (Brian): That's ridiculous._

The dog gets tapped on the shoulder from behind which made him turn to see that it is Chuck Norris himself with his thousand yard stare.

 _The talking dog (Brian): Chuck Norris!_

With the dog being surprised of his sudden presence, Chuck Norris leans towards the dog and all of a sudden, an entire arm with a clenched fist shoots out of the beard and punches the dog, knocking him out of the chair.

The girls had different reactions. Ruby went wide eyed and felt a little sorry for the poor dog. He might not even have deserved that. That seemed a bit more cruel than seeing Bass' dog get punched by Metal Sonic. "Was that really necessary?" She asked.

"He might be even more punch happy than Yang." Blake said. She didn't know why but one part of her is happy that the dog got punched. She might hate herself for thinking that.

Yang was trying to hold in her laughter. Seeing how sudden how Chuck Norris just comes out of nowhere and shows the dog not to doubt what he hears about him.

"Is it okay to say that's ridiculous even though I just saw it?" Weiss asked

"Not unless you want to end up like that dog." Yang said.

"He, wouldn't….hit a girl. Would he?" Weiss asked while sounding nervous.

(*Cues: Rescue - The Expendables 2*)

Wiz: Chuck is as tough as they comes... or rather tougher. Once, after being beaten unconscious and buried underground inside a truck, he revived himself with a beer shower, and miraculously drove the truck OUT OF THE EARTH!

"Seriously!" Weiss exclaimed. "That is something you don't just do. You can't just drive a truck out of the ground like that; you just can't"

"You know, that is like how Batman was able to escape from being buried alive against all odds." Blake said.

"I can't even decide which one was more awesome." Ruby said.

'Every boy I've dated all together could never be as manly as this guy.' Yang thought. She wonders what kind of girl would it take to win over Chuck's affection. She would have to be one hell of a woman.

 **Boomstick: He's proficient with many different vehicles. Speedboats, helicopters, a motorcycle that shoots rockets,**

Yang wanted to have bumblebee modified to shoot rockets and Ruby even agreed to the idea but her dad wouldn't let her. He was afraid she might get carried away and cause a tragic accident. She should be grateful for even having it.

 **Boomstick: and weaponized dolphins.**

"Weaponized dolphins!" Ruby cooed. She just adored dolphins. Weiss also dawwed at the mammals. Ruby then looked at Zwei and thought of an idea of having the dog equipped with a lazer.

Wiz: ...Whom he can communicate with.

Chuck Norris seems to be on a mission of some kind and is having the assistance of the dolphins and is giving them directions.

 _Chuck Norris: I'll take care of Angelfish. And you guys make sure no one gets out of here._

Ruby smiled as she has learned that dolphins are one of the most intelligent creatures. She went swimming with them a few years ago.

 **Boomstick: He also has a keen sense of awareness, and is ready for anything. Even a giant alligator parachuting in through a window.**

The girls laughed as the idea of an alligator parachuting sounded ridiculous yet it looked like it somehow worked. The alligator was able to land on target yet Chuck swiftly deals with the reptile.

"Whoever thought sending a parachuting alligator after Chuck Norris isn't exactly a genius." Yang said while giggling.

"I mean what did they expect? It's Chuck Norris." Weiss added.

"What made them think one alligator would be enough." Ruby said.

"And what's their next plan, two alligators with parachutes?" Blake jested.

Wiz: He also put together a team of heroes and save the world on multiple occasions.

Well, nobody could ever be able to do everything all by themselves. Even someone like Chuck Norris believes that's the case. (Too bad a certain someone doesn't realize this right away.)

 **Boomstick: This really is all that is man.**

Wiz: But don't mistaken unrelenting masculinity for perfection.

* * *

 **WEAKNESSES**

 **Does not have a flawless martial arts record**

 **-Suffered 10 losses and 2 draws**

 **His chest hair is so dense that grabbing it is like Velcro**

 **The only martial art he's achieved the highest rank in is the one he invented**

 **Even he couldn't get Mike Huckabee elected President of the U.S.A. (RWBY were confused at this)**

* * *

Wiz: Despite his impressive martial arts records, he still suffered a total of 10 loses.

"Well, having only ten loses is not really a big issue when your victories stack in the hundreds." Weiss commented.

"Yeah, I guess you can't be number one for ever." Ruby said.

"I wonder if he ever beat those loses in rematches." Yang wondered hoping she could do the same with her loses.

 **Boomstick: And that's not to mention his massive amount of chest hair. Although infinite and a source of power, it makes him easily grabable,**

"Wait a minute, how can his chest hair be a source of power?" Weiss asked with a sassy tone.

"Lots of guys believe growing chest hair somehow makes them feel like they are a "real man" or something." Yang said.

"Yep, guys sure do like to show off how much hair they got on their bodies." Blake said with an eye roll. Sun sometimes bring up how he is waiting for his chest hair to start growing in.

 **Boomstick: and even once aided in his own, you know, death at the hands of Bruce Lee.**

The members of RWBY watch as Chuck Norris is in a fight with a man that must be Bruce Lee who seems to be a very skilled fighter. As they are fighting Bruce Lee was able to tear off some of Chuck's thick chest hair and was even has in in a front headlock and snaps his neck which made the huntresses flinch really hard.

"Dang, this Bruce Lee guy is no joke." Yang commented.

"I wonder what made them end up fighting each other." Ruby said wondering that their had to be a story behind that.

Wiz: Luckily for Chuck, Death itself fears him, so he just, kinda... kept going.

"Oh come on is there anything he CAN'T do!" Weiss shouted in shock while throwing her hands down on her lap. The others didn't respond either because they were speechless or they didn't want to test the heiress shortening temper.

 **Boomstick: In all our years or research, we've never found an opponent worthy enough to take on the roundhouse kicking, beard-punching, Texas Ranger... until now!**

The four huntresses see Chuck Norris talking to a group of highly trained battle hardened professionals.

 _A tough looking commando with a deep tough voice (Barney Ross): I heard another rumor, that you were bitten by a king cobra._

 _Chuck Norris: Yeah I was. But after five days of agonizing pain... the cobra died._

The soldiers were silent in disbelief after Chuck states this. The girls were also silent went bug eyed as well. Mostly from hearing a story VERY similar to what was just said. Weiss' friends slowly turned their heads towards her.

"Weiss, didn't you tell us how a King Taijitu that is kinda like a king cobra bit someone and was in torturing pain for five days until it also died on its own in your dream last night?" Ruby asked with a shocked look. "Uh-huh" Weiss slowly nodded her head to confirm.

"Maybe _he's_ the one that made the Taijitu sick in your dream?" Yang said sounding more of a statement than a question while jesturing at the TV screen.

"It has to be." Blake replied "It can't be a coincidence. I mean what are the odds?"

"Let's just continue on with the episode guys." Weiss interjected. This episode is not even halfway through and she already feels this episode might be too much for her.

Clearing their heads from the surprising similarity, RWBY could all agree that Chuck Norris is one serious tough son of a gun who you should never try to pick a fight with. He seems humble and MOST of the time does the right thing and couldn't think what it would be like if he was here on Remnant. Ruby likes how he can turn into animals and is able to talk to dolphins. Weiss was highly impressed with his record of 183 victories. Blake liked his absurd feats and how much he reflects on the public. Yang liked his overall badassary and actually founds the fist in his beard to be interesting. She kinda wants her hair to have a fist hiding in it so it can wail on anyone that tries to mess with it.

Moving on to the next combatant.

* * *

Segata Sanshiro

(*Cues: Training Mode (Vintage Score) - Killer Instinct*)

Before being shown the next combatant, the huntresses see yet another tale with paintings with a similar art style as they would see from Mistral.

Wiz: Japanese folklore hosts a plethora of horrifying tales. Raiden, the God of Thunder, devours the stomachs of children. Kappas, monsters that dwell in rivers, drowns their victims and rip their souls out their anus.

The girls were shocked as they gasped at these horrible creatures that would bring a terrible fate to people. The last one brought a bit of paranoia as RWBY shifted in their seats and were now sitting on their hands. It was very disturbing.

"Japan really does have extremely bizarre things with their folklore." Blake said with a creeped out look. Her began to twitch again.

"Glad there has never been any stories here on Remnant that are this extreme." Ruby said with fear.

"As if giant monsters and robots wasn't enough. Now Japan has to deal with these scary beings." Yang said with a frown.

"Well, the grimm are kinda a close thing to these mythical beasts. Seeing as they would just outright kill you." Weiss said. The others felt like she had a point as Remnant is dealing with beasts that will also devour you but were still disturbed about the grim fates of the victims of these creatures.

 **Boomstick: And then there's the legend of the karate master who will beat you within an inch of your life if you aren't playing a Sega Saturn. His name is Segata Sanshiro.**

The next combatant is revealed as Segata is a middle aged ma with dark skin, black hair and is wearing a white karate gi similar to Ryu's except his has the sleeves still attached.

When it was mentioned that Segata will beat you up if you aren't playing a Sega Saturn, which seems to a video game console? What? The girls were a bit dumbfounded at the claim as it might sound a bit unorthodox to get beat up for deciding not to play a Sega Saturn. At least it's not as extreme as the other Japanese folklores that were mentioned.

(*Cues: Segata Sanshiro - Main Theme*)

Segata's theme song plays and RWBY thinks it sounded cool and empowering. As the song is playing, the Karate master is beating people up weather they deserve it or noy.

 **Boomstick: Men.**

Segata throws a man, who screams. The thrown man hits the ground, causing him to explode. Yang thought that was awesome yet the four girls felt slight pity for that man.

 **Boomstick: Women.**

Segata is in a night club and judo throws some of the female ongoers.

 _Woman: Segeta Sanshiro..._

 **Boomstick: Children.**

 _Little Boy: (crying) Segeta Sanshiro!_

 **Boomstick: Nobody is safe from Segata's wrath.**

"Guess this guy has quite the reputation himself in Japan." Blake said with a bit of interest.

"Whelp, lets see what makes this a guy badass enough to be pitted against Chuck Norris." Yang said with excitement.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **His name and appearance refer to the genesis of Judo**

 **In a previous life, was a motorcycle riding cyborg superhero (Ruby and Yang couldn't help but think it was extremely awesome)**

 **Lives alone in the mountains, always trains using a giant Sega Saturn**

 **His theme song orders others to play Sega Saurn "until your fingers break!" (RWBY's theme songs are deep and creative to their characters)**

 **Every conversation he has ends with a Sega Saturn**

* * *

Wiz: In 1997, Sega's latest console, the Sega Saturn, was failing. Nintendo was dominating the market and things seemed bleak for this once great video game titan.

"Looks like video games are a popular thing on Earth too." Yang said.

"Yep, and it sounds like Nintendo and Sega are in a heated marketing competition." Ruby said. Her and Yang are quite the gamers and have always enjoyed them. Sometimes they get a little too competitive. Unlike their two partners as Weiss and Blake who could not say that they had the same opinion as the sisters. Either out of choice or they never had as much of a chance to play them.

When Ruby and Yang finally got Weiss and Blake to give video games a try and started with a simple fighting game, the sisters soon regretted it as Blake and Weiss were able to win. Blake beat Yang by method of button mashing and Weiss winning by spamming a cheap move the entire match causing Ruby to over dramatically and accuse the heiress of cheating and Yang to rage out at their cheap methods of winning saying " _That's not how you play the game you noob!_ " It was a little heated argument but soon made up and hugged shortly after.

On with the show.

"Guess that explains the two decade long rivalry between Mario and Sonic." Weiss said. The huntresses find it intriguing that as the episodes go on, they learn more and more things about previous combatants through their connections with the current ones.

 **Boomstick: That is until a mysterious stranger appeared with a plan so crazy, it just might work. He'd travel the land and beat the shit out of anyone not playing a Saturn.**

"So let me get this straight, he pretty much threatens people to play a Sega Saturn or else he is gonna lay the beat down on them?" Blake said with a dumbfounded face.

"Yeah that's not excessive at all." Weiss said sarcastically with a deadpanned look. "He would have multiple assault charges here on Remnant."

Wiz: And it did work. Sales skyrocketed,

"I guess Segata is no joke either." Yang said with a shrug. She can accept Segata's ways since she beats people for even the simplest things. Boys, food, clothes, the bathroom, her weight, especially her hair of course.

"Well, I would consider playing the Sega Saturn of course so I wouldn't be worried if Segata tries to get me or not." Ruby said. The console does look fun to play on.

Wiz: Alongside the hospitalization of Japanese youth .

Yet somehow this guy is still regarded as a hero in Japan which kinda doesn't make sense. Kinda like how Godzilla is regarded as both a destroyer and savior in the same country. Japan really is a bizarre country if you can get away with hurting people and property damage and be viewed as a hero in the end. Rather than think this man should answer for all the felonies that he has committed, the huntresses decide to overlook it and see if his abilities and stories would make up for his…questionable ethical ways.

Wiz: But not much is known about this mysterious savior.

 **Boomstick: We do know that when he appeared, he had a giant Sega Saturn strapped to his back which he uses to train his physical and gaming prowess at the same time.**

A clip is shown of Segata running with an oversized Sega Saturn console and controller on his back and rather than play by using a normal sized controller in his hands, he plays the console by punching the buttons of the giant controller at a rapid fast rate.

"Nice, who says you can't have fun and work out at the same time." Yang commented. She does it all the time. Always finding a fun way to work out.

"Well, I give him points for originality." Blake said with an intrigued look.

"I would so play a game against him like that. I bet I can beat him if I trained and played hard enough." Yang said with a competitive look as she flexes and rolls her arms.

"How hard do you have to hit the buttons?" Weiss asked. "I'm all for a challenge put I know for sure I would need to increase my arm strength if I wanna compete." She said believing she currently lacks the stamina for that type of physical challenge. She is mostly trains on her speed and accuracy rather than using physical strength to overpower her opponents. Plus she is still trying to learn summoning.

Wiz: And he appears to be dating Sakura from Sakura Wars. Yes, he is somehow dating a video game character.

"She does seem pretty." Blake commented.

"I bet she can kick some serious ass herself." Yang said.

"What do you think she can do?" Ruby asked curiously.

 **Boomstick: Well I'm not surprised because this guy has done some pretty amazing things.**

* * *

 **FEATS & STRENGTHS**

 **Can outmatch an Olympic speed skater...barefeet (Yang wanted to try it out this stunt)**

 **Able to duplicate himself and increase his size (Some Huntsmen possess a semblance similar)**

 **Strong enough to punch falling cars and space shuttles into the air (Yang really liked this one)**

 **Doesn't flinch when baseballs hit his chest at 90 mph (More resilient than aura weilders)**

 **Can survive and speak in space, despite the lack of an atmosphere (RWBY found this one interesting)**

* * *

 **Boomstick: He's kicked a baseball for a home run.**

"That actually pretty impressive. That's what I'd call accuracy." Weiss commented.

 **Bommstick: Raced over 60 miles per hour on ice... barefoot**

Yang couldn't help but sport a wide smile before declaring, "I gotta do it."

"Do what?" Ruby asked

"See if we can run on ice barefoot no problem of course." Yang said upbeat. "Come Weiss, you should be psyched to see if you can run on your element."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but it might be something actually worth trying to see if aura can help us run on ice without the discomfort." Weiss said in agreement. The rest reluctantly agreed to test that theory out for themselves in the morning before class starts.

 **Boomstick: ... and won the World Cup by THROWING a player into the ball to score the winning goal.**

Segata has attended a Soccer game and during the game, he grabs a soccer player and throws him head first at the flying ball and hits on point enough to have it go into the goal and score. This was both impressive and impractical Creative in a weird way.

"I wonder if he can throw me into killing a Deathstalker." Yang said with a goofy grin.

"That's an odd thing to think about Yang." Blake said blandly.

Wiz: He is a master of disguise... and breaking and entering. He can duplicate and resize himself an unlimited number of times.

When the huntresses see Segata create an army of himself as well as make himself giant, the girls couldn't help but find this ability unique since this is the first time there is a character that can duplicate himself infinitely.

"Sounds like Chuck could get overwhelmed by all these clones." Ruby said while having an awed look at all these clones.

"Chuck Norris isn't afraid of an army, he probably has entire armies mounted on his wall at home." Yang boasted.

"I actually wouldn't be surprised." Blake replied Imagining Chuck Norris is sitting at home sipping a glass of tea with his wall stacked with plaques, each mounted with an army.

Wiz: And once took down an entire club filled with people in only three moves.

"See, I told you I'm not the only one who goes around busting up dance clubs!" Yang shouted than laughed. "Ah man, wonder what would happen if me and Segata decided to give Junior a visit at his club." The bust brawler said. Her friends couldn't help but think it would be havoc for poor Junior.

 **Boomstick: But his favorite and most powerful technique is his earth-shattering judo throw, which can make his victims EXPLODE upon impact... twice.**

Segata demonstrates this technique. The poor man that was thrown somehow just exploded for no reason. It doesn't end there as a few seconds later, another explosion erupts.

"Two explosions, sure why not. Might as well say he just has~ the power to defy logic." Weiss said as she wiggled her fingers as a gesture.

"Whoa, definitely would not be the receiving end of that." Blake said.

"Wow, could never figure out what could be worse than exploding once until now." Yang joked.

"At least _I_ didn't explode twice on our first day." Ruby shyly said. How terrible would it be if she exploded twice?

Wiz: In just a few short years, Segata has successfully terrorize his entire homeland into loving Sega's floundering console. Sales even surpassed those of the Nintendo 64.

 **Boomstick: So naturally, the Big N got jealous and launched a huge-ass missile at Sega's headquarters. Oh corporate squabbles...**

"Whoa that really is a huge missile!" Ruby said rather loudly.

"So now these companies are at the point of physical violence? Not even the SDC stoop themselves that low." Weiss said. "Okay fine my father's company never had an issue of other dust companies trying to muscle him out to that extent but still."

"Say wouldn't a missile that size end up blowing up not just the building but multiple city blocks and kill many innocent people?" Blake pointed out.

"Huh, I guess they must of not thought of that." Ruby said with a look of realization.

"You know, Junior ounce had that problem too. A rival gang tried to open their own club close to his and Junior did NOT take too kindly to that." Yang said with a grin.

"What did Junior end up doing?" Blake asked seeming interested.

"He asked me to trash that club and in return, I get free drinks." Yang told with a wider grin.

Wiz: But Segata... who apparently resides on the roof of the Sega HQ...

"Oh well of course. Where else would he be?" Weiss sarcastically asked. The others giggled at the logic.

Wiz: ….demonstrated to the world his most impressive feat of all.

 **Boomstick: He just straight up lept off the building onto the missile and stopped it against a glass window, then flipped it around and rode it into space.**

RWBY watched in utter amazement of the feat. Segata was able to jump onto the missile and stop it from impact. And then redirect it all the way into space with him still hanging on to it.

"He rode a missile into space!" Ruby said

"That is just pure badass right there." Yang

"How did the glass not even break?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, with its size and speed they would've at least smashed through the window." Weiss said.

"I'm pretty sure the answer to that is its because he's Segata Sanshiro." Ruby said nonchalantly.

Wiz: A missile of that size would travel around 3,600 miles per hour... something that no window pane in existence could possibly withstand. Just to stop it without cracking the glass, Segata would have had to make the missile weigh less than it should upon contact with him. The only possible explanation is that Segata is simply exempt from the laws of physics and theoretically capable of almost anything... such as surviving the vacuum of space.

"It looks like Segata doesn't seem to have any limits either." Ruby said.

"Where did all that power even come from?" Yang asked. "Did he just, have 'em?"

"So pretty much it's because he's Segata Sanshiro." Weiss said

"All that power yet he doesn't exactly have the most interesting set of priorities." Blake said with a sly smirk. He really could've done something better for Japan but whatever. It's kind of a bit insulting for people like her who wants to better the world for everybody but lacks the strength all on her own to make it happen.

 **Boomstick: Well... until the missile blew up and he died.**

The nuclear missile explodes with Segata still clung to it in space. RWBY gasped at Segata's untimely demise. They all started to feel grace sadness for the Japanese hero that saved not only the Sega HQ building but a good chunk of the city and it's populace.

"That was the most honorary sacrifice I've ever seen." Weiss complimented.

"At least he went out the most manliest way possible." Yang said.

"Now I wanna play a Sega Saturn to honor his memory." Ruby said with a sniffle.

"I wonder why he had so much sheer loyalty to this Sega company." Blake said.

"Hey wait a minute, what if they fired another missile?" Ruby asked but received no answer.

 _Narrator : Segata Sanshiro wa kimitachi no kokoronou._

"What was that? Was that a different language that we were just hearing?" Ruby asked

"I think that sounded like ancient mistraly. Long ago people spoke a language similar to that in Mistral." Blake explained.

"And today only a handful of people are able to speak it, I think Ooblek might be one of those people. I think, I'm not sure." Weiss said.

 **Boomstick: Or did he?**

"What?" The girls said in slight surprise.

"He survived and was only presumed dead?" Blake said.

Wiz: The departing words from the Japanese commercial announcer claims that "Segata will always live on in our hearts."... but also he lived on in, you know, the regular way.

"So let me guess, Segata is exempt from death because death fears him too?" Weiss sarcastically guessed.

"I guess so." Yang asked. "Not even death would mess with Chuck or Segata." Yang said.

Ruby couldn't help but smile at the announcers words as she tells herself the same thing about people living on in their hearts. She keeps her mother and Ragna in her heart most of all.

 **Boomstick: While most are blinded by the tears of sadness in their eyes, if you look closely, you'll see what appears to be a shooting star... or Segata reentering the Earth's atmosphere.**

RWBY lean forward towards the screen and they see the shooting star that is presumably Segata.

"Cool! First Shadow, then Master Chief and now Segata Sanshiro surviving a fall from space." Ruby said with an astonished look.

"How many more people who can survive falling from space do you think we're gonna see on this show?" Yang asked.

"I'm willing to say for sure we'll be seeing more characters being able to fall from apace." Blake said being just as amazed as the others. "I can't help but feel more and more Weiss' list is gonna keep growing."

"Chuck Norris and Segata Sanshiro are already on the list." Weiss said waving her note pad. " The girls wondered if what the current list consist of is even half of what the list would be at its end result.

 **Boomstick: But don't just take my word for it.**

(*Cues: Segata Sanshiro - Main Theme (Metal)*)

Wiz: One year after his supposed death, a strangely similar-looking man appeared in the game Rent A Hero #1.

"Ahahaha, Rent a Hero. It sounds kind of a silly way of saying Hire a Hero." Ruby bubbly said.

"Yeah, "renting" a person makes it sound like you can do whatever~ you want with him as long as he gets paid." Yang said with a goofy grin.

"That's gross Yang." Weiss deadpanned.

Wiz: He mentored the main character in the ways of martial arts while claiming to have once been a great hero himself.

"Now he decides to train heroes." Weiss said while nodding.

"I've read novels where the hero gets trained by a retired legend." Blake said. "I've always thought one of the best things a hero can do is take in a protégé and pass on his skill and experience so he can do better and carry on the mantel." Blake said sounding like it's words of wisdom.

 **Boomstick: Then in 2012 as Sonic and friends competed in the race of ages, a man bearing a giant Sega Saturn on his back was seen steering a nuclear missile away from the track.**

A race competition is shown. As the cars are racing through the track, a missile looking similar to the one that Segata redirected is flying above the track. And the "hero" of Japan is riding on it like he was before. The girls find it a bit bizarre how he was able to appear in the game when the missile exploded after its straight flight to space.

(It was kind of weird how Screwattack made it out to look like Segata is alive through the game when it was meant to be a pop culture throwback reference like in those Aaron Seltzer parody movies. You know, those movies where they think shoe horning in a cameo of a certain trend would be funny? Anyway this was not a good use of evidence from how I see it.)

Wiz: But the most irrefutable evidence of all came in 2013 when Segata Sanshiro himself crashed a Sega Sound Unit concert and performed his own theme song live on stage. All video footage was destroyed, but we were able to recover a few surprisingly high-quality pictures.

"Looks like he embraces the heroism too." Ruby said.

"Hopefully he's still modest and doesn't brag." Blake said.

"I wonder how much of a good singer he is." Weiss said.

"Why, thinking about singing a duet with him." Yang asked.

"No, just curious. If he's not afraid of singing in front of a large audience then I'll give him some respect." Weiss said.

 **Boomstick: And as of the February 2015 issue of Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog comic, a familiar-looking Judo master fought the blue blur in a tournament on Mobius... which is our own Earth 3,000 years in the future. There's only one logical conclusion: Segata's not only alive... he's immortal.**

"Oh wow. He's met Sonic." Ruby pointed out. "I bet they must have became good friends."

"And by the looks of it, Sonic seemed to have beat him in a match." Weiss said.

"I kinda wish I could fight one of these characters some day. I don't care who." Yang said flexing her fist.

"Well, it would be nice to test how aura compares to these other powers." Weiss said with interest.

* * *

 **WEAKNESSES**

 **His explosive Judo throw does not work on the undead**

 **-When this failed, he became helpless and was overwhelmed by zombies**

 **Although he greatly helped the Sega Saturn, he could not save it**

 **Lost to Sonic the Hedgehog in a martial arts tournament (This surprised the girls)**

* * *

Wiz: Death may not be able to conquer Segata, but he in turn has difficulties against the death of others... specifically club zombies.

Segata us seen doing his Judo throw against zombies but it has no affect and the zombies begin to overwhelming the Judo master which made him seem helpless.

"Zombies? That's the one thing he becomes powerless against?" Weiss questioned while scratching her head. "Is there a reason for that at least?"

"How was he was able to get out of that situation." Ruby said fearing a bit for Segata's life.

Yang couldn't help but frown at Segata's look of terror as she shared a similar experience.

 **Boomstick: And ultimately while he successfully revived the Saturn, his skills were not enough to keep Sega on top forever.**

"It just goes to show that nothing last forever….It's kinda scary being aware of the fact that every beginning has an end." Blake said glumly.

"Blake, that's why you gotta make the best of things and know that right now we're all alright and that's what matters." Yang said.

"How are you never worried about things that could or are gonna happen?" Blake asked.

"Well if something does happen, we'll have each other. I know we can overcome a challenge as long as we do it together." Ruby said with enthusiasm.

"They are right Blake. We should have enough training and experience to be ready for whatever comes." Weiss said in a comfort manner. Though deep down she agrees that they still have much to learn before they become full fledged huntresses. Plus she could agree with what Blake is trying to say. Aside from the grimm and the White Fang, who knows how long the peace between the four kingdoms would last. There could be another great war in the distant feature. Weiss decided not to voice those thoughts though as Ruby and Yang also had a point.

Wiz: Perhaps the reason he remains shadowed in anonymity is because he is biding his time, waiting for the right moment to step into the light and rescue Sega yet again.

 **Boomstick: God knows they need him now more than ever.**

"Poor Segata, he was so committed to bringing Sega's success but now it looks like Sega's fate is hanging by a thread." Ruby said in slight sorrow. "I hope he doesn't end up giving up."

"Well, maybe he could move on to bigger and better things if you asked me." Weiss said.

 **Boomstick: But hey, at least he was able to prove that video games is one of the most treasured activities in life.**

Wiz: Even if some people take it too far.

A home video is being shown of boys playing a game until one of them just viciously throws the controller at the screen causing the screen to break. Blake shook her head with her eyes closed at the shameless action. Weiss gave a short glare at Ruby and Yan causing them to form sheepish smiles. Maybe people from Earth are not that different from people of Remnant afterall.

Wiz: Regardless, it's safe to say that all should heed Segata's parting words... or else.

The analysis ends with Segata doing a flying kick with an epic one liner.

 _Segata Sanshiro: Sega satan shiro! (You must play the Sega Saturn!)_

Segeta Sanshiro became a very interesting and powerful character. Though his priorities could be called into question, he is still a badass to RWBY. Ruby likes how she and Segata share a fondness for video games. Blake likes how he became somewhat of an icon in his country. Yang approves badass stunts such as the running on ice barefoot, throwing a soccer player to hit the game ball to score and riding the missile into space. Weiss liked how much influence he had over his people even though it seemed unorthodox.

"Lets not even talk about who would win and just watch the fight. I'm am so excited how this is gonna go down." Yang said while shaking in anticipation.

"Well considering what Chuck and Segata are capable of, this will be another over the top fight." Weiss said

"Well, I actually wouldn't mind who wins here." Ruby said.

The girls admit that they like these two the same and not say who they would want to see win and resume to watch the fight.

Wiz: Alright. The combatants are set, lets end this debate ounce and for all.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

* * *

Death Battle

The scene starts off with a view of a cabin in the woods during the day. Ruby eagerly pointed out how it was almost like their house back on Patch. The scene changes to inside the house where the girls see Chuck Norris in the living room sitting on a couch and watching TV.

 _TV announcer: We'll return to Delta Force right after these messages._

On the television, a commercial for the Sega Saturn comes on and Segata Sanshiro appears.

 _Segata Sanshiro: Sega satan shiro! (You must play Sega Saturn)_

Chuck Norris presses a button on his remote and changes to channel 10, but it too is a Sega Saturn commercial with Segata.

 _Segata Sanshiro: Sega satan shiro!_

The commercial continues with footage from Sonic R, but it is changed to channel 39, where Segata once again appears dressed in a red velvet outfit.

 _Segata Sanshiro: Sega satan shiro!_

"Oh I already know where this." Yang said with a growing smile as she snickers at the indication.

"Segata is gonna try to get Chuck to play the Sega Saturn, won't he?" Blake asked with a look of amusement. Seeing these two powerful men fighting over a game would seem a bit underwhelming in a funny way.

It changes to channel 13.

 _Segata Sanshiro: Sega satan..._

It changes to channel 25.

 _Segata Sanshiro: Sega..._

It changes to channel 69.

 _Segata Sanshiro: Satan..._

It changes to channel 40.

 _Segata Sanshiro: Shiro!_

Chuck Norris continues to change the channels with an uninterested look as if nothing is going to happen. RWBY knows that's not going to be the case as they are watching with anticipation as to see how Segata is going to come into the scene.

Chuck Norris goes to change the channel by pressing on his remote once again, but then in an instant Segata just jumps out through the television screen with a Sega Saturn on his back, leaving the television broken.

"Really?" Blake said attempting to keep a straight face.

"Apparently jumping through TV screens into someone's house is a thing I guess." Weiss said like it's not a big deal.

Chuck Norris stands up as Segata tosses the system at him. Chuck Norris catches the Sega Saturn but then he crushes it with one hand into nothing but dust implying that is what he thinks of your stupid game box.

"Uh-oh." Ruby said

"He is SO not gonna take that." Yang said with an excited look. "Good story by the way."

(*Cues: Snapped - Air Gear*)

Time to see which is the utter mistake, Segata breaking into the wrong house, or Chuck refusing to play the console?

FIGHT!

"Right to the point huh." Weiss said.

"Actions are always better than words." Yang gloated.

Segata shouts and runs at Chuck Norris, going for his Judo throw. But the Texas Ranger steps back out of its range and gives Segata a left hook in the head. Barely phased, Segata delivers his own left hook well. Chuck Norris strikes Segata's chest, Segata does the same to Chuck, and Chuck Norris does a downward punch to Segata.

The two both exchange a number of blows at a faster rate, then Chuck Norris backflips, pulls out an assault rifle and fires it at Segata. Segata simply gets into his stance and the bullets simply bounce off of Segata's chest. Similar to how RWBY saw him take a volley of baseballs without even flinching.

"You think he has aura on steroids protecting him?" Weiss asked.

"Or he could be composed of titanium too?" Ruby said with a giggle.

"Or maybe he has kryptonian cells too." Blake said in a similar manner as Ruby.

"Or maybe the bullets are trying to get into his body but his skin is not letting them through without seeing some I.D. first." Yang said with a laugh. (She might have just started another joke for both Chuck Norris and Segata Sanshiro)

Being aware that guns won't work on his enemy, Chuck Norris discards the weapon and does a flying kicks on Segata before he can react, knocking him through the wall outside and into a tree. The Sega defender impacts into a tree causing it to snap but Segata still stands.

Funny enough, an almost the exact same incident happened at the Xiao Long house when Yang brought home a boy and he made the mistake of trying to get intimate with Ruby. You can all figure out what happened next from there. The only difference was the boy was hit through the door instead of the wall.

Chuck Norris looks over at Segata from the hole in his cabin and points at him and clenches his fist and warns him.

 _Chuck Norris: If you come back in here, I'm gonna hit you with so many rights that you're gonna beg for a left._

"Oh yeah, I'm gonna start saying that now." Yang said while cracking her knuckles.

Segata lifts up the broken tree and spins it around at a rapid rate before throwing it at Chuck Norris. Chuck Norris rolls below its as it destroys his cabin.

"Okay, now it's certain that Segata is in the wrong in this fight." Weiss said.

"Hopefully his house is insured." Ruby said.

"He's Chuck Norris, he doesn't need insurance. Insurance needs him." Yang said.

"Well at least they won't be causing any more collateral damage since there in the woods." Blake said. Unlike certain fights that go from city block disaster to global destruction. Boy how wrong she is gonna be.

Chuck Norris covers the distance quickly and strikes Segata with an uppercut, then two more punches to his head. Each punch caused a booming sound with a short burst of a gale wind. The huntresses truly felt like the power of those blows could be felt. They were utterly amazed that Segata is still standing.

Chuck Norris unveils his third fist from underneath his beard and uppercuts Segata with it as well. It resonated to have the sound of a fighting ring bell sound off in the back round.

"Chuck Norris used beard fist, it's super effective." Yang said.

"Note to anyone, beware Chuck's beard." Ruby said.

Weiss felt a little bit intimidated. She hopes no one in her family grows a beard.

Chuck Norris then turns around and runs so fast, that he leaves an after image of himself right in front of Segata. The Chuk Kuk Do master runs around the entire world leaving a fiery trail behind and punches Segata in the back of the head all before the Chuck Norris after image disappears. The speed feat caused a gale so strong, it levels the entire forest. All the trees became either knocked over or blown out of site. The only thing or person left standing is Chuck Norris who cracks his knuckles from his handiwork.

The huntresses watching became silent at this insane speed display. Something like that could never happen in a million years on their world. "Whoa." All four girls croaked with their jaws dropped. But the fight is not over yet.

Segata leaps out of the wreckage of the forest and Judo throws Chuck Norris into a mountain in the distance. As Chuck Norris is flying, RWBY is well aware what is going to happen as Ruby makes a whistle sound that you hear when something is falling from a great height. Norris manages to recover from the throw, but since this is Segata's Judo throw, his impact with the mountain causes an explosion. Shortly afterward, another explosion occurs that destroys the mountain.

Ruby couldn't help herself from making explosion sounds with gestures for both the Judo throw explosions.

"Yyyyeeeahh I think I might take back what I said earlier about the collateral damage." Blake said.

"Imagine this fight had an audio that chanted their names too." Yang said recalling another fight between two manly incredibly strong fighters. "I'm gonna do that for this fight.

"No you will not." Weiss snapped knowing it's gonna get annoying.

"Party pooper." Yang deadpanned, earning herself a glare from Weiss.

Segata overlooks the ruined mountain, then begins to walk away thinking it is done. Chuck Norris flies back to the battlefield without a scratch on him leaving a small crater where he lands as Segata turns around.

"His clothes didn't even burn. Well that makes sense." Weiss said with a bit of sarcasm.

"Well they did say he wears special clothing tough enough to not blow off from his super fast movements." Blake reminded.

Chuck Norris and Segata Sanshiro stare each other down on an open field as it was foretold by fate.

(*Cues Yooo - (Kabuki Sound Effect)*)

As the glaring intensifies, the camera zooms out to show that Chuck is now surrounded by an army of Segatas that just randomly came out of no where. It caught the girls off guard. RWBY couldn't help but hear the comical sound "Yooo" as the clones gathered. All the Segata clones perform the same stance ready to assault Chuck Norris.

"It's the attack of the clones!" Ruby dramatically pointed out.

"Yet Chuck Norris doesn't seem worried some how." Weiss said while being stunned of all the Segatas.

"Duh. He's a one man army himself." Blake said.

"That "Yooo" sounds gonna be very hard to forget." Yang said. The others nodded in agreement. It was the weirdest sound in a funny way they've heard.

(*Cues: Ethan Meixsell - Thor's Hammer*)

Suddenly, Chuck Norris gets grabbed by one of the clones from behind and ends up getting thrown towards another clone, who kicks him, then at another who punches him in the head, and another who kicks him in the the onslaught from above, Chuck Norris continues to get punched around by a circle of Segatas until one Segata clone throws him to the ground.

"Chuck Norris is actually struggling now." Blake said.

"Hang in there Chuck. You're Chuck Norris!" Ruby cheered for the bearded man.

"Which one is even the real Segata?" Weiss asked. "Or does this mean Chuck has to beat all of them now?"

As Chuck Norris lies there on the grass, the ground begins shaking, revealed to be Segata except this one semester almost twice a tall as an ursa major on its hind legs. The giant Segata lets out a roar.

"Survey says, it's the big one." Yang said. This some how gave Blake a bit of an unnecessary flash back of her dream last night

The big Segata goes for a punch, but Chuck Norris was able to recover and block the punch with one of his own and then uppercuts Segata which staggers him long enough for the bearded legend to leap up and slam his feet down on the size altered Segata, knocking him through the ground.

"And everyone thinks bigger is always better." Weiss muttered with smirk tugging her features. She would've said it out loud but knowing Yang, she decided against it.

As it turns out, Chuck actually knocked Segata through the entire Earth, breaking the planet in half.

"Holy cow!" Ruby exclaimed.

In a heartbeat, Weiss jumped out of seat with her face looking like she just saw the world split in half….wait a minute…."Did that really just happen?" Weiss asked.

"What's gonna happen now?" Blake asked with her eyes as wide as softballs.

Chuck Norris gets down and pushes down on the earth, causing his half of the planet to fly out of its orbit path towards the moon where Segata managed to land on. Segata regains his bearings only to see a half of the Earth flying towards him. The broken planet strikes the moon, breaking it in half and pushes Segata father out into space.

"All of this over not playing the Sega Saturn." Yang said making it sound ironic.

"I'm gonna make this guy play the Sega Saturn, what's the worst that could happen?" Ruby said imitating Segata.

On that half of the earth, Sanshiro punches the half back and then while in space notices that he is floating by another planet. The huntresses couldn't help but notice the sheer size of the planet they are looking at right now compared to Earth or Remnant.

"Whoa that is one big planet." Yang said with an awed impression.

"Remnant would be like to grape to a grapefruit compared to that world." Weiss said stammered.

"Hey, what is that ring thing round that planet suppose to be." Ruby asked when she saw the ring give off a glow.

"I don't know. I've heard astronomers telling how they've seen planet's that have giant rings circling them." Blake "I gotta say it looks beautiful." Blake said with sparkles in her eyes. If only the girls knew what the name of the planet was.

Segata grabs the ring and does something even more impossible that RWBY have seen so far in Death Battle. Segata flips the multiple times to increase its speed and power. RWBY had their moves hanging open and their eyes widening more and more.

 _Segata Sanshiro: Sega satan shiro!_

Segata finally throws the ring vertically at a speed that the girls can't comprehend since they know that it would take light years to move from one planet to the other. Chuck Norris sees it flying towards him, even cutting through a smaller planet which was red in color in the process.

"This….can't be….happening." Weiss was having difficulty articulating her sentence at this spectacle.

The ring that has been used as a projectile strikes Chuck Norris and breaks through even two more planet's before sending the two into the sun.

"Okay I was wrong, this battle definitely exceeds beyond planetary destruction." Blake said while she slowly shakes her head in astonis

"Aren't planets supposed to be millions of miles apart?" Ruby asked blown away by how these two are able to move around these planets in seconds.

"You really, really, REALLY don't mess with these two." Yang said this battle might make this one a top favorite in her books.

Weiss fell back in her seat staggered and unable to react as now words were robbed out of her vocal cords. She was starting to twitch.

Segata was able to make his way to the sun by riding an asteroid.

"That's actually a cool way to travel." Ruby said.

Chuck Norris flies out through the opposite side of the sun from where he entered. The huntresses can see an entire line of planets in shambles.

"Even they this is an amazing fight, I'm glad this is not happening where our world would end up like those ones." Yang admitted. The others nodded (Weiss barely being able to herself) in agreement. They kinda like their world the way it is.

With Chuck and Segata now floating opposite sides of the sun, it begins to reach critical mass. The sun explodes into a massive supernova covering everything in sight. This left the huntresses breathless at the exploding sun. They never thought they would see a sun explode. And seeing one on the big screen was something they were having trouble to comprehend.

"Wow." Ruby silently said with sparkles in her eyes.

As Chuck and Segata stare at each other, they somehow were able to have a pair of sunglasses fall from above and land perfectly on them. The girls were a bit dumbfounded but chuckled a sunglasses come off and the two as well as RWBY see that the explosion had created a black hole.

"So is that how a black hole made?" Yang asked.

'That's not how a black hole is made, a star that small shouldn't be able to turn into one!' Weiss weekly thought.

"So this is what a fight between gods would look like." Blake said.

(*Cues: Cues To Glory - Two Steps From Hell*)

The black hole starts to draw in Chuck Norris and Segata Sanshiro into its maw. They both attempt one final blow as Chuck Norris's roundhouse kick and Segata's punch clash with each other with both of their respected limbs being used to strike glowing with energy to increase their power. As their blows collide, scenes of previous Death Battle fights become visible due to the rift in the space time continuum. The three fully-evolved starter Pokémon: Venusaur, Blastoise and Charizard standing near each other before their battle. Ryu battling Scorpion, Captain America battling Batman, Sol Badguy battling Ragna, and even image of Goku fighting Superman appear. The sheer power of their blows combined with the black hole causes everything to disappear into absolute nothingness.

In the aftermath, there is a constellation of stars which form Chuck Norris and Segata Sanshiro fighting. It even has Chuck Norris using his bearded fist to strike Segata.

KO?

Announcer: **APOCALYPTIC!**

* * *

"That. was. AWESOME!" Ruby and Yang shouted.

"….well….shit." Blake in a neutral tone. Weiss' mind seems to be scrambled at the moment but she is still with us.

Results

(*Cues: The Expendables 2 - Respect*)

 **Boomstick: Holy shit, that was awesome! But who won?**

Wiz: I don't know. I think they're still going. Our instruments just can't pick them up anymore.

"Then, shouldn't we still be watching them fight." Ruby asked.

Wiz: I believe they might have ripped a hole in space time. So, they either traveled to another dimension, or completely destroyed their plane of existence... or both.

"Oh." Ruby simply said.

"I think I'm gonna go with they destroyed their plane of existence since we can't watch them fight anymore." Blake said.

 **Boomstick: Well, God have mercy on wherever they ended up. I guess this one just kinda spaced out.**

"Well, I guess it's time for the next Death Battle." Yang said. The others await to see who the next two combatants will be.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

(*Cues: Soul Calibur 5 – Pavor Nocturnal (Nightmare's Theme))

A scene opens with the sound of thunder. RWBY sees a view of the outside of a building with medieval style of architecture. It is nighttime. The view gets brought up towards the roof of the highest section of the building. They see a figure who would look like he comes from a person's nightmare and is holding a giant sword. In fact, the huntresses immediately remembered seeing him from a certain femme fatale character's a b analysis.

"Oh my god its that scary looking knight demon guy." Ruby said with a slight frightened look.

"Nightmare." Blake shuddered.

The demonic knight leaps off of the rooftop onto a lower level which he jumps off of that too skidding down the wall with his sword causing a mixture of metal clashing and static sound. The scene cuts off and shows the beings name.

 **Nightmare**

A voice comes up when the name fades out.

 _?: And you are?_

 _?: I'm Guts._

 **Guts**

"Guts." Ruby read.

Now different scenes of both Nightmare and Guts in combat start to cut back to back with the dramatic music playing.

(*Cues: Berserk – Monster)

NIGHTMARE

Versus

GUTS

SOUL CALIBUR BERSERK

This might be an interesting match but the music playing at the moment was making RWBY feel this battle would feel….dark. Ruby starts to put in the next episode but she feels a bit hesitant from the tone that Nightmare and Guts are bringing.

"Don't start without me. I'm gonna use the bathroom real quick." Weiss said as she gets up.

However, before going towards the bathroom, she opens her drawer to grab five scented candles and a tiny plastic bag containing a pinch of red dust. She then makes her way to the bathroom.

"Uh Weiss, why are you bringing candles with you?" Yang asked following the heiress' movement.

"Why do you think!" Weiss answered while sounding irritated. Not looking at Yang.

"You do know we'll be able to hear you, right?" Blake said.

"I don't care." Weiss replied in a dispassionate tone as she walks in and closes the door. Leaving RBY befuddled.

"So much for modesty from our princess." Yang wittingly remarked jabbing a thumb towards the bathroom.

"Well I kinda wouldn't blame her." Blake said.

"You know, I've been wondering why her candles have been getting smaller and smaller cause I don't think I've seen them lit once before." Ruby said while wagging her finger.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Alright, the episode is complete. So last chapter, I asked what were some Chuck Norris and Segata Sanshiro feats that should've been worth mentioned. I was able to implement them but I think I've missed one of them. It was for Segata but I forgot what it was. I can't remember if it was a comment or a PM but sorry to the person that suggested it for forgetting what it was. I know this was kind of a joke battle but if it was taken seriously, I think Chuck Norris would win with the one round house kick being equivalent to the Big Bang. But then it was said that Segata Sanshiro was exempt from the laws of physics making him capable of almost anything. This is one of those things Death Battle decides to go by statements instead of having feats be the deciding factor. The fights they have feats for the dicing factor and that causes problems for their verdicts. There will be a battle that has an example that I can go into detail with when it comes at another time.**

 **As for those dream stories, Ruby and Blake's would have the most potential of becoming their own stories. For Ruby, hers will continue in either a three or part side series as the story of this fic goes on. It will still be part of the fic. Those stories will come up during the chapters that have RWBY go through another day before they decide to watch more Death Battles.**

 **I was gonna have Terumi beat Ruby to the point where she becomes critically injured with impalements, severe blunt force trauma and such but I think I've seen her suffer enough in another story. It is a crossover with RWBY and Cthulhu Mythos called Dark Waters. Oh man, the things Ruby went through in that story. We see her go from a cheerful innocent girl that wants to do the right thing and make the world a better place to spiraling into a mentally insane pycopath locked away and gave up on her dream of being a huntress and saving people. Everyone now thinks she is just some crazy girl now. Even going as far as to say herself that she is not Ruby Rose anymore. Her friends consider her a lost cause and she forgets who she was. Summer would be rolling in her grave if she saw what Ruby has become. Kind of heart wrenching to see it all happen to Ruby.**

 **Anyway as for Blake, I might one day consider making that a complete different fic. The main focus will be Madara. He will be at his full power. displaying it to the world of Remnant. It will also diverge from the RWBY main canon story cause I don't see it remaining the same with someone like Madara thrown into the mix. He will have a huge impact on the story seeing as how he can pretty much do whatever her wants. I'm pretty sure he would not let himself be tide down by Remnants laws. In my opinion, their aren't enough RWBY crossover stories that diverge from the main story when an inserted character has the means to change an outcome of an event. Or they are just nerfed for the sake of "A good story." So if I intend to make this story, it will surely have different outcomes since Madara will pretty much be a God amongst hobbits in this story.**

 **So about that guy, Fireball Dragon, I'm not really bothered by him at all. He says he is making "improvements" on epicvictory's chapters. He says that they will look better. Here's the thing You can be a good artist or writer but a shitty person, or a good person but a shitty writer or artist. Which one of the two is more likable? However for Fireball Dragon, he is pretty much just copying some one elses work. I admit, the first few chapters I have made do have notable writing errors but I have been improving on my mistakes. Even Fireball has been making notable mistakes in his writing and he has the nerve to call out me and epicvictory? Not only that but who thought there was nothing wrong with Epicvictory's writing? In the TMNT nattle royal, I liked how he made RWBY cry out from seeing the TMNT kill eachother thinking it was real. But Fireball makes it so that RWBY knows they are not real. It took away the emotional moment that he has made. I'm not sure how Epic intended on how RWBY would see these characters but I would like to think that RWBY believe that these characters do exist in a different universe. Anyway, I'm just worrying about myself. He needs to do the same and man up.**

 **Also someone commented how the summary seemed click bait when I ended up changing information and outcomes, I actually didn't intent on doing so from the beginning. But you do have have a point cause sometimes I get annoyed by click bait thumbnails on Youtube myself so I' gonna have it noted that some outcomes have changed if Death Battle research have been proven wrong with enough evidence.**

 **As for people talking about battles like Thor vs Wonder Woman or Naruto vs Ichigo, I'm all ears but those fights don't come until WAY later. So I would like for you to hold off on that until then.**

 **Now the next fight is Guts vs Nightmare. The demon that manifests itself i Guts' berserker armor, do you think RWBY would find it interesting enough that it should be talked about more? As for Inferno, what abilities do he have? What is he capable of when he comes out of the sword soul edge? Cause in the fight, all we see him do is set the area ablaze. I'm just curious. I still find it fitting that Guts was able to one shot Inferno.**

 **Alright so thats about it. Since RWBY will be rolling right into the Guts vs Nightmare episode, then will not take as long this time. I gonna give myself a month at most to get this episode out. At least will do my best but it will take no where five months. I garantee that. The sun may have set but it will soon rise again.**


	10. Episode 45 Guts vs Nightmare

**Author's Note: Hello everybody body, sorry about the two months wait when I said I would have this chapter posted in a month. My laptop pretty much just decided to break on me so I had a 'little' trouble working on this chapter. I said a little cause I thought this means my progress was lost. I was like, "*Deep breath* It's okay, I can always rewrite everything….again….eventually. I'm sure the readers can wait….it will all work out in the end. Of course I would have to get a new laptop first that is."**

 **But luckily I was able to save my progress on a cloud drive and pick up where I left off. I didn't even know I did that. When I found it on my email account, I felt like the angels were singing and I didn't have to start the chapter all over again. The problem was, the only place that I was able to finish this chapter and have it uploaded was at the library, and each day they only allow two hours per day to use.**

* * *

 **You know, I'm not sure if epicvictory did tell us what made him decide to start. Maybe the idea just popped into his head and thought why not. Maybe it's a deep complex reason as to why he started this fic.**

 **Me however, hmm….well. First off, what exactly made epicvictory's RWBY watches Death Battle a hit enough to get over a thousand comments before he took it down (despite the "rules of the website")? Well, lets look at RWBY by itself. I'm just guessing when Monty Oum (RIP) created RWBY, what made him decide NOT to have them be over the top planetary busters? Why did he make them just strong enough to fight and slay grimm and nothing more? If I'm gonna guess, he probably wants to make them relatable as people like us who go through struggles and trials. And the only thing that is keeping them from being as vulnerable as us is the concept of aura that he created. Sure it makes them look cool but in the versus community (we all know how rough it can get) RWBY characters 85% of the time gets dumped on. With people saying that they are just nothing without their aura protection them and even go as far as to say if Spider-Man can take down the sinister six all by himself, he can solo team RWBY.**

 **Then when you add fanfiction crossovers into the mix, most of the time RWBY characters gets put on the short end of the power table when characters from different series gets thrown into the RWBY story with abilities beyond what RWBY characters can imagine. To me, it feels like those stories are for the sake of making RWBY look weak in the power scale. Yes I know some writers make those stories to see their favorite characters interact with each other in a made up story.**

 **But still, RWBY almost all the time are on the receiving end of the one sided fight treatment. Even when some writers nerf the inserted character. Remember in the Godzilla vs Gamera chapter when of RWBY watches Death Battle when the writer had Blake say this about Godzilla, "If this guy ever came to Remnant, none of us, and everyone else, including the military of Atlas would stand a chance. He would just obliterate Remnant and all the grimm with it."? The funny thing about that is there is actually a GodzillaXRWBY story that reflected on that statement pretty well. Godzilla comes in, demolishes a city, sweeps aside the Atlas military like they are nothing and put all of Remnant in a state of fear and despair. There is also a CthulhuXRWBY story that had similar elements to that story too. The writers of those stories had no problem making RWBY characters go from being heroes that slay the creatures of grimm like it's an everyday thing for them to becoming as helpless as the people they are trying to protect when facing beings like Godzilla and Cthulhu.**

 **Even in some stories, writers have Salem look like she can be defeated in one shot when she is supposed to be a the big baddie of the series and even making Raven who has the spring maiden's powers go as far as to say, "There is no beating Salem!". Yeah, despite being nothing but build up so far, she may be the "devil" in RWBY's standards. (I'm actually curios to see what Salem can do that would make Raven of all people say that. That is if the writers of the show figure out how to make a build up of a villain pay off.) But the hilarious thing about that is, there is this Halo and RWBY story where a UNSC fleet stumbled upon Remnant, (this was during the first days of the invasion of Harvest in the Halo storyline) some one made a comment saying, "If the UNSC found out about Salem and declare that she needs to be eliminated due to her controlling the grimm, they can just fire a Shiva missile over at Salem's mansion." That made me laugh pretty hard. XD I mean can you imagine that? Salem, the big baddie of RWBY gets taken out just like that? All from just a push of a button that ANYONE can do. XD, even a mentally challenged monkey can just nuke Salem. *LOL*. You just rewatch the scene before the Haven academy fight and hear Raven say, "There is no beating Salem!" then a UNSC frigate (I'm assuming the frigates have Shiva missiles) fires a Nuke, castle gets blown up and the captain says, "I'm sorry, you were saying?" XD.**

 **And not only that, but that got me to think when Ruby said, "You're wrong, (The only smart thing that came out of her mouth the entire volume. BOOM!...Sorry) we've done things that most people would consider impossible.", People like Superhuman or Thor or Saitama or Flash or Doctor Strange or any one else one their level comes in and says,**

" **Awwww, aren't you just so adorable!"**

" **You have done impossible things little girl? I would love to hear all about it."**

" **So what is it that you did? Jump a puddle? Blow a bubble?"**

" **I'm sure it's something we would we would never be able to do."**

 **Yeah sorry for sounding like I'm bashing on the power of the RWBY-verse and I'm sure there is a reason why Monty (again, RIP) chose not to make them like the super powered people of DC and Marvel but I'm one of those people that would choose Superhuman over Batman. Meaning that while some you like watching characters that grow I'm all for the OP badass that can one shot most people that try to go up against him. Kind of the reason why I enjoy watching those kind of stories. Like how RWBY characters see a character from a different series do something that they can't do. It is easy to look down on RWBY characters when you compare them to with the rest of the Anime-verse. That is the reason why when I see Jaune amongst the other characters in RWBY, I see him as a someone worthless in a fight and shouldn't even be able to fight Salem's underlings. Of course the writers have to give him plot armor for when he was fighting Cinder. Always asking, "okay why do they keep Jaune around? His weapon is not even a hyprid." I know that is an unfair way of seeing Jaune but I can't help it.**

 **Granted RWBY is not the only series that get treated this way on fanfiction. There's also Familiar of Zero. Those characters are always wowed by other series. There is even a Soul Calibur and God of War story of Kratos appearing in the Soul Calibur world and just wipes the floor with almost all of the Soul Calibur characters: Cervantes, Taki, Takahashi, Sophitia, etc.**

 **As far as the series has been going, Team RWBY are not exactly the most praised written characters but the thing about fanfiction is writers to choose to pick up where the creators fail and have them develop better in their story than in the actual show. Depending on the situation. Like with that Cthulhu story, (spoilers) because Ruby got a glimpse of Cthulhu's appearance, she just like any one of us would became mentally ill and had to be locked up in an insane asylum. Much to the sadness of some readers and mostly Yang. Compare that to how Ruby develops in Vol. 5 of RWBY and how she impacts the story and the people around her. That is if you read the story or not.**

 **I don't just enjoy the stories with Team RWBY getting one sided fights but also the stories where they get paired IP with certain characters. I'm sure some of you would pair them with your favorite character. Or at least interact with them.**

 **Anyway with all of that in mind, what makes a good RWBY fanfiction story in my opinion is seeing them** **react to a world beyond their understanding, in terms of strength, tech, and history. For them to be amazed, scared, intrigued, and surprised. That is kinda the reason why I still like RWBY. (And again, also a reason why I still like them is when I see them get paired with certain characters.) And Epicvictory's RWBY watches Death Battle seems to have perfected that idea. A perfect way for RWBY to see things they would never think is possible despite them training to be heroes of their world. So that is why I like to continue this story as much as I can. Sorry this didn't sound well scripted but I try not to put too much thought into it.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth**

 **Death Battle is owned by Screwattack**

 **Guts is owned by Dark Horse Comics…correct me if I'm wrong.**

 **Nightmare is owned by Bandai Namco**

* * *

 **Note: I'm gonna say this now, I've extended the fight between Guts and Inferno. One person did ask to have them fight longer and it semed like Inferno could've also been able to trade some blows with Guts let alone with Soul Edge in its completed form. The fight ends the same way of course. I wouldn't know if I had a fight between Guts and Inferno portrayed better than Screwattack did because I don't want Berserk or played any of the Soul Calibur games. Maybe Inferno would've really pushed Guts into using the Berserker Armor right away. A fight between Guts and Nightmare could've gone a lot of ways. And some of you will think that this fight should only be between Guts and Nightmare and Inferno doesn't really count. But since Soul Edge pretty much has a mind of its own, then I thought Inferno taking over would happen in more than one scenario. We can understand Screwattack not making it happen themselves cause again, animating fights is time and money. So…..enjoy. Let me know if I did it justice or not.**

* * *

 **Guts VS Nightmare**

Ruby, Blake and Yang idly sat/ layer on their beds. Idly waiting for Weiss to finish her method of releasing all the tension she had from seeing the things Chuck Norris and Segata Sanshiro were capable of. It was very hard to believe how those two were just able to do the impossible like it's an everyday occurrence.

Ruby was drawing on her sketch pad. The past four drawing she made were about certain things learned from watching the Death Battles. One was a sketch of her wielding the BFG 9000 and incinerating a group of stampeding Goliaths, another was her red cloak being possessed by her mother's spirit. Being able to shield her from most dangers like with Gaara's sand and Spawn's cape. Another drawing was of her and her favorite white hair, red jacket and big sword and scythe wielding character battling some evil and dark things and lastly all of our favorite instant healing mercenary getting shot by White Fang grunts but of course the gun wounds will heal fast and the White Fang become completely wide eyed with how their weapons had little to no affect. Ruby wasn't much of an artist so drawings were of a chibi style.

Yang was on her scroll reading a story someone made up on the internet about four friends watching a series that pit two characters from different universes to-uhp, no wait she immediately changes to a gaming app when she noticed us watching how she's passing the time and is now pretending that is what she was on the entire time. The app is a mobile gaming version of the four kingdoms that allows you to play with other people from different areas around the world.

Blake of course was just reading a book. That's pretty much all you need to know. No surprise their. However, all three girls have headphones on. Why? To drown out the faint moans and panting coming from the locked bathroom. It would've been very uncomfortable to hear your roommate giving pleasure to herself. Blake however had a special set of headphones designed for faunus with an extra set of ears.

Soon Weiss exited the bathroom, holding her candles that still had some melted wax flowing on top. As she went to put them back where she kept them, Blake spoke "You done yet?" She asked with a hint of annoyance as she removed her headphones from her ears.

"Yes, I am. Thanks for waiting, now we can all resume the next episode. Ruby, if you will." Weiss said while gesturing to the tv. Ruby happily obliged and grabbed the remote. Everyone now sat down on the couch like they have before.

"Did you really have to do that just now?" Yang asked with a small smirk.

"It was either that or slam the door on my head." Weiss responded. "Now lets just continue watching." Ruby nodded and pressed play. Weiss hopes this one isn't too over the top like the last battle. She isn't sure if she can handle two in one night.

* * *

(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)

The intro for this episode shows various characters. Including one character that was already featured in a previous Death Battle which was Cloud riding a motorcycle while carrying his buster sword; and one man who had a big muscular build but also seemed a bit corpsy and has something that resembled a pyramid covering his head. He also carried a huge sword. RWBY admitted he seemed a bit frightening enough to haunt you in your dreams.

Wiz: For untold decades, scientists have searched for a legitimate method of measuring a person's level of badassness... completely missing the obvious answer.

 **Boomstick: Just check out the size of his sword!**

"Looks like this is gonna be a big sword themed battle." Blake said while trying to shake off the sight of the pyramid headed man.

"Oh boy I can't wait to see cool giant swords!" Ruby said with excitement.

 **Boomstick: Like Guts, the brutal black swordsman from Berserk.**

Wiz: And Nightmare, the demonic scourge from Soul Calibur.

"Technically this is the third or fifth episode we've seen that featured swordsman versus a swordsman depending on how you look at it." Weiss said.

"I bet any swordsman here on Remnant wouldn't measure up to these two guys." Yang said.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Blake said.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle.

* * *

The first combatant is a young adult with short black hair in a style that's both messy and spiked. His body was all muscle. But they weren't the type of muscles that were meant to attract. They were meant for fighting. No doubt he is very strong. He had numerous scars on his body. In a later depiction, part of his hair is grey and his right eye seems to have been lost. He even has even more scars. His clothing usually consists of a black cape. Metal plating armor on his torso, shoulders and legs. The girls blushed at how handsome and muscular he is. Compared to the average man, it would seem he towers over people. His physic is not the bulky muscle type. More of a lean trimmed figure yet you can still tell he is stronger than the average man.

Guts

(*Cues: Berserk - Et Voici Guts*)

Wiz: In the realm of Midland, rumors run rampant of a man wielding a humongous blade slaying any that get in his way, but before his legend grew, this black swordsman was known simply as Guts.

"That's it? Just Guts? No last name or suffix or a title? Just Guts?" Weiss questioned.

"I guess so. At least it's not a mouth full to say." Yang said with a shrug. "And damn, look at that jaw line. It's like a freakin sledgehammer." Yang said with a with a smirk.

"Also that look in his eyes, or eye. You can see it tells a story of pain and controlled rage." Blake said.

"Really? Then that means he must have a sad story too." Ruby said with worry. Hopefully that aspect doesn't show too much to her.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 6'3" / 190.5 cm**

 **Weight: 230 lbs / 104.3 kg**

 **AKA The Black Swordsman**

 **Occupation: Mercenary (Some Huntsmen choose to be mercenaries as well)**

 **Mentors: Gambino, Griffith, Godo**

 **Branded scrifice to Femto**

 **Former Hawk's Raiders commander**

 **Trained to fight since the age of 6 (This shocked the girls since they believe that is too young)**

 **Hates the weak (That made RWBY wonder if Guts would consider them weak)**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Oh ho, man, I'm so excited. Guts is one of the most badass and hardcore characters ever.**

The huntresses see Guts fighting a large brute like opponent who is swinging a ball and chain at Guts. Guts is using a smaller sword to deflect each swing from a big man. To the girl's surprise, Guts was able to shatter the chained ball with a well timed strike while he let out a yell that made them shiver in awe.

"Seeing that and hearing what Boomstick just said, no doubt this guy is gonna be awesome." Yang said with anticipation. "Now I'm excited."

"I can't wait to hear all about him, his story, his abilities, his weapon!" Ruby excitedly said. Last episode was cool and all but it lacked weapons. Hopefully this one will make up for it. Weiss and Blake also felt anticipated with who Guts is and what he's capable of.

(*Cues: Berserk - Boscorn 2*)

Wiz: But the story of Guts is not for the faint of heart.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, it's... kind of dark. You've been warned.**

"Uh oh, I don't think I like where this is going." Blake somberly said with worry.

"It can't really be that bad from the other stories we've seen so far….can it?" Weiss said hesitatingly.

Wiz: After a brutal massacre, Guts was born from the corpse of his mother, who had been hanged from a tree.

"Oh my god!" Weiss gasped in horror with her voice trembling. The other girls of course went silent and held the same gapping facial reaction. This had to be the most horrendous thing they have seen. It would have been sad enough for Guts to be born into a shitty life. But no baby should be brought into the world that way. No matter what he grows up to become. RWBY now felt so much sorrow at this, Ruby was already on the verge of tears.

 **Boomstick: And we're just getting started.**

Ruby immediately paused the video as she was struggling to take in the way Guts was born. She looked down having her bangs covering her eyes. Her team turned their heads to her with worry and but still contained the sadness.

"Sis, you alright?" Yang asked in concern. All she got was the sound of sobbing and a whimper from her little sister, followed by a full on choking sound.

Ruby's heart felt like it weighed a ton all of a sudden. Her sister and friends watched as the dam broke and tears rolled down her cheeks and dropped onto her lap. "I-I can…*sniff*…hear it…h-h-happen-happening….*sniff**sniff*.." She then covered her ears hoping it would help somehow. Closing her eyes shut but the tears still seeping out. "…..him….fa-falling….*sniff*…onto the ground *sniff*…crying….on the ground..*sniff*…with…n-no one there to care for him." Ruby stammered between sobs. "He was…*sniff*…literally born alone!" She finished with her eyes now puffy and red.

Weiss, Yang and Blake all had an intense look of melancholy. They almost felt as much grief for Guts as their leader. Seeing a new born infant get dealt with the worst hand like this is heart wrenching enough but as how the story was able to make Ruby when she was energetic, upbeat, and cheerful during the whole day do a complete one-eighty and have an emotional breakdown like this made it even more a grief moment for them. They fought the urge to cry themselves. Blake took a glance at the paused screen and grimaced at the bodies hanging from the tree. What kind of evil people would do such a thing? Adam and his White Fang wouldn't dare take it that far.

"There, there sis. It's okay." Yang said in a tone of comfort as she placed one hand around Ruby's head and another on her back. Ruby responded by gently pressing her head on Yang's bosom. This made the young leader's crying soften to silent tears. Yang had a stray tear roll down on both cheeks but still fought down the tears welling up. "Guts went through things we probably not be able to handle and he'll definitely have our sympathy."

"Yeah Ruby, I don't like saying it but there isn't much we can do for Guts." Blake said with a forlorn look. "We you've said it yourself, in the end things always turns out okay for the hero in the end." Blake assured.

'Not always…' Ruby thought. Thinking of a certain character risking his happy ending for everyone else.

"I know this is something that words wouldn't begin to describe how sorry we should feel for Guts but…" Weiss let out a trembling exhale in sadness before continuing "*sniff* but breaking down over it is just gonna be a waste of energy." The heiress said in the most polite way possible. "So would you please pull yourself together so we can continue the show? Plus you're making me cry too with that look."

Ruby mustered as much of her resolve as she could and wiped away the tears with a tissue that Blake handed her. RWBY cleaned themselves off of the wetness caused by the dramatic tragedy and continued the episode. They still had a bit of a sad expression. The experience was still too horrid to shrug off.

 **Boomstick: Baby Guts was discovered by a traveling band of mercenaries and was adopted by the camp whore.**

Wiz: Who... died of the plague three years later.

The huntresses tried not to say anything to this. They just sighed in sorrow for poor little Guts. Yang winced hard as she was mostly impacted by this but they moved on. At least the mercenaries were kind enough to take him in instead of leaving him to die.

Wiz: With no one left to turn to, Guts was mentored by the mercenary leader Gambino, who began training him in swordsmanship when he was just six years old.

The girls see Guts as a little kid training in swordsmanship with a sword he is struggling to wield but is using it anyway. They also figured the man train him must be Gambino.

 _?: Hey Guts! Why don't you use a smaller sword? One right for your size?_

Guts attempts a downward lunge only for Gambino to counter with a knee to the stomach causing the boy to fall down in a heap. This gave Ruby bit of a flash back from her dream. Causing her to glare at Gambino for a brief second.

 _Gambino: We don't carry any baby-sized swords for kids here anyway._

"Training at six years old? That's so young." Weiss said with concern.

"Hope his training sessions weren't too demanding for his age." Blake said.

"Sometimes my dad would beat me for making a slip up when we train." Yang said "Same with Ruby and uncle Qrow. Before you ask they don't get too carried away. They're still loving caring adults."

"Plus our dad and uncle wouldn't want us to start our training at that age. Most they would do is teach us about aura." Ruby added.

(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)

Wiz: An extremely determined student of war, Guts was soon brought on to the battlefield and killed his first man at the age of nine.

This actually brought some shock to the girls when seeing Guts at that age fight in a war. Disbelief was brought on how they allowed a kid to fight a bloody war. Child soldiers (ages 12 and below) is an illegal concept on Remnant. Though RWBY and their classmates are sent out on missions to kill grimm, it is still considered training while the staff do everything in their power to make sure no student lives are lost.

 **Boomstick: Despite his skill, life wasn't all murder sunshine and rainbows. Young Guts was constantly abused in many ways that I don't really want to go into.**

"I think it's best we don't see for ourselves all the abuse he's went through." Blake sadly said. She figured going into more detail would scar their minds.

"I don't think I would wanna imagine either." Weiss said as she is starting to feel awful about how she looked down on people who weren't born and raised in the life of the high society like her. This might make her lament over how she was towards others later on.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take." Ruby said with tears seeping down her face.

"Is this getting too dark for you sis, we can stop if you want." Yang said. She is starting to not being able to stand seeing Ruby like this.

"N-No, it's okay." Ruby answered while wiping her eyes. "I wanna do this." The leader spoke with growing determination. It has to get better for Guts at some point.

 **Boomstick: But these awful things he had to endure kickstarted the long and excruciating process of grooming Guts into the scariest man in the world.**

RWBY mad mixed feelings of all these tough and tragic things is what made Guts into the fighter that he is now. It is awesome seeing Guts being able to badass things but still feel sad for him that he endured so much pain and hate.

(*Cues: Berserk - More Death and Silence 2*)

Wiz : After killing his crazed adopted father in self-defense, Guts became a lone mercenary and a damn good one.

The huntresses see how Guts has killed Gambino. It mostly brought another grim reaction out of them. Though Gambino took in Guts in his time of need, it doesn't mean Guts can consider him a close father figure. Gambino must've been mistreating him badly throughout his childhood. Weiss felt even more ashamed how she thought she was mistreated by her father despite growing up in a mansion and having everything handed to her. Blake realized even humans can endure hate and ridicule as much as a faunus. Ruby and Yang wished he could've been taken in by someone like their father. Maybe he could've turned out different if he was raised by the right people. They then moved on to what he is now.

"Sounds like he would be an awesome Huntsman if he was on Remnant." Ruby said trying to sound cheerful from her recent emotional outbreak.

However the girls see Guts slash down his sword right through a knight's head causing brain matter and even his right eye to pop out. It was pretty graphic. It made them cringe. Mostly Weiss. "Oh great, no doubt we'll be seeing more gory deaths in this analysis." The princess said with a nervous and painful look.

Wiz: Recognized for his skill, he was recruited by a mercenary group called the Band of the Hawk. Lead by an ambitious man named Griffith.

"Band of the Hawk, sounds cool." Yang said with Ruby agreeing. Blake could've swore she's seen a book at a glance called 'The Band of the Hawk' when she was in the school library. She would check on that maybe tomorrow. Weiss couldn't help but blush with a daydreamer expression at seeing Griffith, handsome face complemented with his long flowing white hair.

(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)

Wiz: The Hawk's raiders would be Guts's first taste of comradery and friendship.

 **Boomstick : Over the next three years, they single-handedly ended a one-hundred year war.**

RWBY, especially Ruby felt glad that Guts was finally able to find people he can call his friends. Guts actually seemed he found his place amongst the Hawks.

"So, Guts' world also had a hundred year war going on." Weiss said a bit surprised.

"The Hawks must have been a force to be reckoned." Ruby said.

"And whoever hired them led to shifting the scales in their favor." Blake added.

 **Boomstick: Things were looking up for Guts, aaaand then Griffith summoned a horde of demons, transformed into a bat monster, and murdered all of Guts' friends, and claimed ownership of Guts' soul by branding his neck.**

The huntresses were once completely caught off guard and watched it all in unadulterated horror before their somewhat untampered innocent (to some extent) minds. "He's ….joking…..right?" Yang asked incredulously with shrunken pupils despite clearly seeing all the blood spill, flesh flying and human heads dropping on the ground with terror in their eyes.

 **Boomstick: If that wasn't dramatic enough, Griffith then raped Guts' girlfriend in the pool of his friends' blood as he watched, pinned down with his eye gouged out and forced to cut of his own arm.**

Wiz: Definitely not his best day.

After witnessing all of that, RWBY couldn't speak. How could they speak? It was horrible! It was DISGUSTING! How could Griffith go so far as to doom the Hawks to be slaughtered like animals and stab Guts in the back like that? Don't they mean anything to him after all they've done together? Those poor men. Poor Guts. The girls couldn't fathom how much he was emotionally scarred.

(*Cues: Berserk - Monster*)

Wiz : After all that, Guts dedicated his entire life to murdering Griffith as painfully and brutally as possible...

The huntresses glared furiously as the tears poured. For whatever reason Griffith did all those abhorrent things for, they refuse to forgive. They wish Guts would succeed in finding his justice, even if he takes it into his own hands.

"I'm gonna be honest, if that happened to me, I would not stop until I've taken down that bastard." Yang snarled with her eyes red. "He deserves whatever hell Guts is gonna give him."

"To think I was actually falling for him but now he is nothing but trash." Weiss coldly seethed. "He doesn't even deserve those looks. In fact, he's a hideous creature in my eyes now."

Seeing how Griffith just threw away the lives of his followers and threw his best friend under the bus made her shutter of a memory she didn't want to relive. She left her former group because they were being guided by malicious leaders all for a lie. Of course she can't say she had it just as bad as Guts had. Ruby felt sad at how Guts after being a loner for his entire life finally had a friend he thought he could trust with his life. But now after what he's done, even she believed the betrayal that Guts must feel was truly incomprehensible.

"How can such a world be this cruel to one man?" Ruby whispered solemnly. If Guts was standing in front of her, she would dash over to hug him. (Of course she would most likely get tossed back a few feet…or punched….or something else that would seem out of line….depending what mood he's in.)

Wiz: …while fighting demons on a daily basis as they are drawn to his brand like moths to a flame.

"And now he has a brand that attracts demons. It's like he is destined to never find piece." Blake said.

"It's like the grimm are attracted to you no matter what." Weiss said. "So you are always fighting for your life."

(*Cues: Berserk - Blood and Guts (Passionate)*)

 **Boomstick: But to do this, he needs the right tools for the job.**

"*Deep exhale* Finally, I just couldn't take it any longer." Ruby said

"Yeah, we were seeing too much of the dark messed up aspect of Guts." Yang said while rubbing her sisters back. Ruby attempted to put on a smile and now tries to focus on the weapons Guts will have on this fight.

* * *

 **ARSENAL**

 **Mechanical Hand**

 **\- Cannon Arm**

 **\- Repeeater Crossbow**

 **\- Flame Gun**

 **\- Magnetized to better grip sword**

 **Miniature Bombs (Similar to dust bombs that are available for Huntsmen to use if they want)**

 **\- Explosive radius: 15 ft / 4.6 m**

 **\- Approx. the size of a golf ball**

 **\- Spiked for sticking to foes**

 **Throwing Knives (5)**

 **Short Dagger**

* * *

 **Boomstick: He carries a belt of throwing knifes and a pouch of mini bombs even demons can't take.**

Wiz: He also received a new mechanical hand, which houses a flamethrower, repeater crossbow, and a hidden single shot cannon... perfect for blasting a demon's face off.

"Looks like that new metal hand really comes in handy." Ruby said slightly upbeat from her downful emotion earlier. "No pun intended."

"That arm seems pretty state of the art for its time." Weiss said.

 **Boomstick: Surprise, bitch!**

"Ahahaha. Yeah, I surprise people like that too." Yang said with a cocky grin.

Wiz: But none of that compares to Guts' primary tool of destruction, the giant blade known as Dragonslayer.

(*Cues: Berserk - Forces (God Hand Mix)*)

A scene is shown of a blade being swung down. What came next was a crash and blood splatter and the sound of a man making a blood curdling cry. The girls jumped in fright when they saw an upper half of a man sent flying until it hit the ground. The ominous atmosphere of the background song wasn't helping with the mood either. The blade was revealed to Guts prized weapon. RWBY's were caught in their mouths. They just couldn't believe the size of Guts massive sword. The sword has a double edged blade that is tinted black and the edges silver. The long handle is wrapped in white bandage cloth. The handle and blade is held together by a single bolt.

 **Boomstick: Massive, thick, heavy, and far too rough, it's too big to be called a sword. More like a heap of raw iron. And it might just be the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.**

The huntresses couldn't agree more on every single word from Boomstick. Even though the sword's design seems plain if it was a reasonable size, it would still stand out. As for its size, the girls were completely awed by how big it is.

* * *

 **DRAGONSLAYER**

 **Length: 6'6" / 198 cm (Taller than Yatsuhashi)**

 **Weight: Approx. 400 lbs / 180 kg (Almost as heavy as all of RWBY combined)**

 **Forged by Godo**

 **Made of steel, yet somehow stronger than steel**

 **Resides in both the physical & astral planes of existence simultaneously (This sounded amazing)**

* * *

Wiz: Forged by the legendary hermit Godo, Dragonslayer was made to... well... slay a dragon. Unfortunately, it was laughed off as impossible to use by anyone.

 **Boomstick: ...except for Guts.**

Wiz: Standing six and a half feet long and weighing over 400 pounds, the Dragonslayer is enormous. Though not unfeasible.

The girls were shocked at the oversized swords' weight yet Guts seems like he can fight with it no problem. He must be VERY strong.

"Dang, I don't think I can swing that around without getting sore." Yang said. She seems to be getting impressed (and attracted) towards Guts' supposed strength.

"I don't think anyone on Remnant can." Blake said.

Weiss imagined having Myrternaster and Dragonslayer side by side to compare. Obviously it would make Weiss rapier look like someone can just snap it in half with ease but she didn't mind how her sword looked like a toothpick in comparison. It is what she preferred and it has done its job fine so far. Having an oversized sword like Guts' definitely would not contemplate her style of swordsmanship. However, there is a good chance a certain knight living next door would feel inadequate when he tries to compare his sword with Guts'.

Ruby seemed liked she was now coming around from her state depression. Her eyes were still a bit puffy but she just had to marvel at the sight and purpose of the Dragonslayer. Especially after seeing Guts slay various creatures of the dark with it. "Wow, that's a cool sword. And it slays dragons! How awesome it that?" She jumped.

Wiz: In real life, the largest sword ever used in battle belonged to a Frisian freedom fighter and stood seven feet tall. Though it wasn't nearly as heavy: only 14 pounds.

Even Yatsuhashi's sword is no where near as heavy as Dragonslayer. And his sword is the biggest RWBY has seen so far. Heck, Ruby or Weiss would be able to hind behind it if they wanted to.

 **Boomstick: With a single swing of Dragonslayer, Guts can cleave through a man wearing heavy armor... along with his weapon, his horse, and any other people, animals, or demons that happen to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.**

"It would definitely be a bad day to be a grimm if someone on Remnant has a sword like that." Yang said.

"I don't think there is a single grimm with armor thick enough to be protected by a giant over weight sword meant to kill dragons." Blake said.

"Where did Guts even get the strength to wield that sword?" Weiss said a bit baffled how a seemingly ordinary man can even fight with it.

Wiz: And after killing over a thousand demons... no, I did not stutter...

RWBY became a bit beyond impressed with that information.

"He said..a thousand demons, right?" Weiss asked with her jaw hanging low.

"He really has been fighting demons non-stop since that faitful day." Blake said. Guts almost makes Blake think of another certain dark knight that also faught an entire army of demons from a very rare book that she has.

"And that's probably not even half of what he's been through, isn't it?" Ruby said.

"Killing a thousand grimm would take forever for a team of Huntsmen to accomplish." Yang said, impresssed with the Blackswordsman's kill count.

Wiz: Dragonslayer has bathed in so much demonic blood that it now resides in both the physical and astral planes of existence... somehow. Meaning it is capable of harming any supernatural beings.

 **Boomstick: Even ghooooosts.**

"I'm just gonna say, that is one badass sword." Blake commented.

"Whelp, I know who I'm calling for a ghost problem." Yang quipped.

Ruby became breathless that a weapon like that even has the ability to hurt non-physical entities. "Oh man I really want Crescent Rose be able to hurt ghosts too."

"Wait a minute." Weiss spoke up. "Speaking of ghost, if that sword has the ability to hurt and kill beings that reside in the astral plane where ordinary weapons are unable to even come into contact with, that means it can cut the entity as if it was flesh and blood like us living beings are right now right?"

"That's pretty much what he said I guess." Yang replied and RB nodded.

"And us huntresses can use aura that is generated from our souls that we can manifest to protect us from external harm which we should be well aware that souls reside on the spiritual plane like the spirited beings that Guts fights."

"Yes we now Weiss, we've learned this a hundred times!" Yang said in annoyance. She isn't fond of hearing the same thing over and over again.

"So if we were to fight Guts, would his sword be able to cleave right through our aura as if it was nothing but thin cloth since it has the ability to eviscerate not only the body but also the soul of the living?"

"Yikes! That is actually a scary thing to think about." Ruby said. First she looked at the Dragonslayer with appreciation. But now thinking about what Weiss theorized made the weapon something to be feared by the young leader.

"I'd hate to admit it but, if what you just said is true, then I wouldn't feel like a badass if I can't survive a singal hit from that." Yang said. She is supposed to be the tank of the team but she might as well be a glass cannon if that sword can ignore aura and cut right into her making her semblance utterly meaningless. She hated having thoughts of her semblance being useless under certain circumstances.

"Yeah, sounds like it might be too dangerous for us to try and take on if it can do that." Blake said. "You think we should add him to your list for that then?"

"Hmm, still thinking about it, let's see what else he can do." Weiss responded.

(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)

Wiz: Guts is an absolute monster in combat.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Slew 100 men by himself in 1 night**

 **Survived combat with Nosferatu Zodd (Zodd seemed very threatening to RWBY)**

 **Shattered Grunbeld's shield (Yang was impressed with that)**

 **Caught Grubeld's dragon tail swing (Yang was also impressed with that)**

 **Has killed well over 1'000 enemies (Higher kill count than any Huntsman on Remnant)**

 **Survived countless wounds**

 **Killed the "Sea God" from within (RWBY was amazed)**

 **Once killed a demon disguised as a woman while banging her...no joke (This brought a very uncomfortable moment for RWBY)**

* * *

Wiz: He can move faster than the eye can track,

The huntresses were quite surprised that Guts can not only swing around Dragonslayer like it's a normal sized sword but also move fast enough to be a blur WHILE he is holding it. It would seem amazing but also at the same time when they thought of the sword's size, weight and possibility of cutting through aura like it's not even there added with that kind of speed, it actually became a frightening combo to them.

Wiz: killed one hundred soldiers on his own in a single night, and once jumped into the mouth of a giant sea god, cut his way through it while fighting a swarm of parasitic creatures, and killed it from within.

The "Sea God" was shown to be a creature the size so immense, if it existed on Remnant, it could spell disaster more dire than the grimm. The huntresses couldn't describe what it looked like or what it resembled.

"You think anyone on Remnant would be able to accomplish that?" Ruby asked with a small voice with some drool hanging from her mouth. She was so amazed at this feat that she wasn't keeping her mouth capacity in check. The answer should be obvious but she wanted to see what her roommates think.

"….." Weiss was silent. She didn't know what was more unbelievable, an existence of a monster that was big enough to swallow entire Atlas ships whole or someone like Guts being able to slay it. Before any one could answer, Wiz added a surprising detail about the Sea God.

Wiz: It is so big that its heart can act as a sonic weapon powerful enough to distort a person's internal organs and kill them who is within an acre close to it.

The girls had their jaws dropped at hearing that. They didn't wanna imagine Remnant having grimm that is anything like this Sea God. And to hear Guts being able to kill it, then the grimm would probably be nothing to him. They couldn't help but be amazed.

"To answer your question, any Huntsman sent after something like that might as well be walking straight into death's doorway." Blake said fearfully. The others couldn't help but nodding in agreement. Hopefully this doesn't cause them to be paranoid about being in Remnant's oceans.

"Guess this Sea God didn't get the memo of be careful with what you eat." Yang said.

Wiz: He even survived a fight with Nosferatu Zodd the Immortal, something that might even be more impossible than wielding Dragonslayer.

Guts is seen having a showdown with Zodd who is a humanoid being that dwarfs the black swordsman in size and has yellowish brownish skin and blood red eyes.

 _Nosferatu Zodd: You intent to gamble your life on a single strike?_

Later on in the fight, Zodd then transforms into a larger grotesque creature with thicker muscle mass covered in black fur, a head that resembles a demonic feline, hoofs for legs, large horns on his head and large wings on his back that are also demonic in style. The huntresses couldn't help but shudder at the transformation. The beast lets out a roar as he then charges at Guts and the anti-hero is barely able to stand on equal footing against the beast.

"Looks like fighting that thing is definitely not a walk in the park." Ruby said. Zodd seemed like someone that shouldn't be underestimated.

"Well, I kinda actually would wanna go a round with him." Yang said. "He seems like a good challenge."

"Careful Yang, Taking him head on, just throwing punches and hoping for the best might not cut it with him." Blake warned.

"And if you think we're just gonna let you fight that thing on your own, then you've got another thing coming." Weiss said with arms crossed. "He just might be too much for one of us."

"Yeah, we're a team of course. We'll always have each other's backs." Ruby said. The girls could take down Zodd as long as they don't hold back with their blades.

(*Cues: Berserk - Des Cambrioleurs!*)

 **Boomstick: Guts will do ANYTHING to defeat his foes, including jumping into fire or allowing himself to be impaled just to gain an advantage. And... somehow he always survives.**

"Sounds like he is pretty tenacious when he fights." Blake said. Tenacity is a trait RWBY finds admirable. That makes them like Guts some more.

 **Boomstick: He's fallen hundreds of feet, gotten stabbed through the face,**

Ruby gasped at that while Blake placed her fingers on her mouth. Weiss had a disturbed look. "Ouch." Yang said while making a hurting sound. They can't guarantee they can shrug off a stab to the face and they never wanna find out if they can. Yet Guts, someone without aura was able to take it like a champ.

 **Boomstick: taken one thousand supernatural punches at once,**

RWBY went wide eyed at that. "How much punishment can this guy take?" Blake asked with an amazed look.

"Just to be clear, he doesn't have aura, right?" Weiss asked after a few blinks. Incredulous how he can take more damage than a hunter or huntress and still keep going.

"I don't think I can soak up that much damage." Yang said. Some reason she was feeling more aroused than worry for Guts. Taking that many punches would make someone worry for that person being alright or not but Yang was also giving a look of approval from how much pain he can power through.

"Yeah, I wouldn't even last the first hundred punches." Ruby said.

 **Boomstick: and even been run over by an... elf, fairy Mothra going supersonic speeds.**

"To think such crazy monsters could exist and how Guts has to fight them almost every day." Ruby said a bit mournfully of how Guts can rarely enjoy life unlike them.

"I can agree we don't have it as bad. The grimm can resemble any possible animal but these monsters can take the form of things we can't even imagine." Weiss said.

"It's kinda sad how he has to deal with both demons and humanity at its lowest his entire life." Blake said.

Wiz: But his disregard for his own safety can be costly. Honestly, the only reason he's still alive is sheer dumb luck and unstoppable willpower.

"I don't think there's anything wrong with having luck on your side in a fight." Ruby said.

"Yeah, and since when do warriors have to worry about safety." Yang said.

"Guess that explains how Guts hasn't gone insane after everything he's been through." Blake said.

"I figured he became numb to all he has experienced." Weiss said.

"Guts is another person who doesn't give up no matter what." Ruby said in admiration.

 **Boomstick: And if Guts isn't tough enough on his own, he wears the Berserker Armor, the most insane battlegear you've ever seen.**

The Berserker Armor is revealed to the huntresses. The armor is entirely consisted of black plated armor leaving little to no openings for attacks.

* * *

 **BERSERKER ARMOR**

 **Forged by Dwarves and imbued with OD (Magic)**

 **Formerly owned by the Skull Knight**

 **Grants its wearer strength and speed far beyond their limits**

 **Completely shuts down the body's pain receptors and fatigue toxins**

 **Causes Guts to go Berserk...obviously**

* * *

Wiz: Activating the Berserker Armor seals off the wearer's nervous system, making him immune to pain and its natural inhibitions. This allows Guts to fight at his fullest potential, boosting his power and speed at the risk of damaging his own body.

This sounded very interesting to RWBY. The armor sounded like it is very beneficial for people in combat.

"Oh cool! Its like if aura can nullify pain." Ruby said joyfuly.

"Sounds like that might be helpful for Guts if he needs it." Yang said.

"No doubt it will be his last resort." Blake added.

 **Boomstick: With this armor, Guts' sword swing is more powerful than a cannonball, though the force can break his own arm.**

"That might be a problem for Guts if he's not careful." Ruby said.

"Kinda like how some Huntsman can hurt themselves with their own semblence if they're not careful." Weiss said.

 **Boomstick: But don't worry: the cursed berserker armor will literally rip and pierce his body to pin the bones and muscles back in place.**

This gets demonstrated and the huntresses see Guts with an arm bent backwards at an unnatural angle. But now the arm is relocating and repairing itself almost instantly which is a bit of an amazement.

"Wow, the armor also heals him just like that." Yang said

However the sounds of bone snapping and gore gushing brought a bit of a creepy disturbed reaction to the huntresses.

"Wait a minute, the armor will rip and pierce his body? How exactly is that healing him?" Weiss pointed out. Hoping it will be explained

Wiz: Now don't get the wrong idea. The armor does not actually heal Guts; it just holds him together.

"Holds him together?" Blake asked as she puts on a scanning look at what Wiz and Boomstick explained about the Berserker Armor.

"Oh okay, I take back what I said then." Yang said.

"Sounds a little, not...umm..." Ruby took a pause as she was trying to think of the right phrase to say. "...I guess you can say its a bootleg version of healing, right?"

"So if he breaks his arm or leg or both, the damage stays but he is still able to function like he is not injured at all then." Weiss rephrased to make it easier to understand.

Wiz: However when Guts disperses the armor, any wounds he has sustained from both his enemies and the cursed armor will take its affect and Guts will likely be in critical condition. This is dangerous because, well, even though Guts won't feel pain, that doesn't make him invincible.

Images begin to show what happens to Guts after he releases the armor. The Black Swordsman seems to have succumbed to the fatal injuries that the armor rendered numb for him until now and his skin seemed to have lose some life complexion and his muscle mass shrunk due to the loss of blood. The revelation brought shock and worry from the girls when they are witnessing what the consequences of using the Berserker Armor brings to a person's body. The site of Guts really creeped them out.

"Is he out of his mind?" Weiss asked with an astonished look. "Why would he even keep that armor if it's gonna take that much of a toll on his body. I know he's been through WAY more than any of us will have before we retire ourselves but still."

"I agree, that looks too much of a risk if you're not as tough as Guts." Blake said in slight recoil.

"That might be even worse than the sword and aura thing." Ruby said in slight fear. All that damage that the armor does looks painful. Even for someone with aura.

"Okay seriously, how is Guts able to take so much more then an aura enhanced huntsman?" Yang asked. "That takes a lot of Guts to wear that thing." The bombshell said with a grin slowly growing.

 **Boomstick: Plus, the berserker armor also kinda forces Guts to give in to his inner demons and lose all sense of morality and restraint... making him the most violent demon-killer ever.**

Wiz: Violent and completely uncontrollable.

The huntresses notice when Guts uses the Berserker Armor, it warps itself to create a helmet to cover Guts' head as if it was alive. It seemed unnatural for an armor to do that but then the girls realized the armor was cursed. The helmet forms into a shape that resembles a carnivorous demonic wolf with a row of dagger like teeth. What made it even more supernatural is the eye sockets of the helm glow red. When the transformation is completed. The man covered in the dark armor shrieked that made Ruby jump, Weiss gulp in fear and Blake to slowly reach for Gambol Shroud with a shaky arm to defend herself. She truly felt like it was gonna jump through the screen and attack them while they were not combat ready. It reminded them of the very thing they were trained to fight and protect people from. RWBY couldn't help but admit that it was pretty frightening.

"I'd hate to be Nightmare if he can't stand up to that." Yang said.

Wiz: Not only does Guts become more ferocious and deadly at the cost of his health, he gets possessed by his unparalleled negative emotions that manifested itself into the beast of darkness…somehow. If Guts loses control the Beast of Darkness will take over his mind and goes on a blind rage and blood lusted killing spree.

Guts in this state screams like a banshee, perhaps even a war cry as he viciously cuts through a horde of demons much faster than a Huntsman can when fighting grimm. Maybe even faster than a whole team of Huntsmen can. The way he ruthlessly dispatches the hellish creatures was in a way of an amazement but when the huntresses remembered that he loses control, they can't help but imagine how much of a slaughter it would be if he went all out against human enemies or even human allies. They shuddered at the thought of them being killed in the most brutal way. They couldn't imagine the terrified looks on their faces at the site of Guts coming at them at a speed no human could possibly move at.

 **Boomstick: Guts is the embodiment of rage and the epitome of badassery. Believe me, the last thing you wanna do is get in this guy's way.**

"I think it's safe to say we wouldn't wanna get on his bad side." Blake said.

"I actually agree with you and Boomstick after what we've seen him do." Weiss said.

"Well, lets see how Nightmare measures up." Ruby said.

The analysis ends with a scene of Guts approaches some men in metal plated armor who looked at him with intimidation. He stands over a slayed knight with his previous sword dripping with blood. He gives the rest of the soldiers a bit of a dialogue meant to break their spirits before their inevitable deaths.

 _Guts: My sword has gotten very dull. However, it's three times as thick and does three times the damage of a normal sword. You'd better pray you die quickly or this could be painful._

After all of that, RWBY has a lot of thoughts and opinion on Guts, his skills and abilities, his sword and armor, and arguably most of all, his story. First off, he is no doubt one of the biggest badasses so far and they couldn't help but be amazed with his feats through his power and perseverance. And that sword. They just couldn't believe anyone could wield a sword that big with no problem. And the armor was interesting yet a bit disturbing at the same time. Weiss and Blake were impressed with how much he has gone through in terms of slaying demons compared to how much the four of them have slayed grimm. Ruby was completely awed by Guts' primary weapon and being able to kill things that are on a different plain of existence. Yang considers him the most badass non aura user. His story had to be the most heart wrenching thing they've seen so far. He literally was born with nothing and no one and his childhood was far from a happy one. It was something no child should go through. And when he finally found people he could call his close friends, it was all savagely torn away from him. All of that is what made him what he is now. The girls just felt so sad how he grew up in a harsh life with little to no joy. If it was anyone else, they would mentally break from trying to go through what he has.

Now the huntresses are eager to see what this Nightmare has to offer, no doubt he is someone that shouldn't be rooting for.

* * *

Nightmare

(*Cues: Soul Calibur V - Legends Unveiled*)

Wiz: Long, long ago, transcending history and the world, an enormous sword was forged, designed to be the deadliest weapon on the battlefield.

"So, lets see how this Nightmare came to exist." Blake said. She is actually curious to see how a being like Nightmare came to be.

"Since this is the same world as Ivy Valentine's, do you think we'll end up learning a bit more about her too?" Weiss asked. Even though the she lost her fight, Weiss still considers the alchemist a more interesting character...or maybe a more relatable one.

"I don't see how we wouldn't." Blake answered.

The introduction of the sword that will be the main current topic is shown. It is a giant single edged sword. The blade is kind of like a single side of a scissor. The sword contains flesh filling the blunt side of the blade as well as over the hilt and an actual eye on the side close to the base of his hilt.

 **Boomstick: It was called Soul Edge and it was a beast! Gigantic, powerful... sexy.**

RWBY remembered seeing this sword back in the Ivy Valentine versus Black Orchid episode. Though they weren't exactly fond of cursed evil swords, they were still curious about its involvement with the Ivy since it was said she was driven to destroy it.

"So this is the sword that Ivy was trying to destroy." Weiss said with narrowed eyes feeling a bit unnerved by the sword's design. "Something tells me that sword brings nothing but trouble."

"Yeah, I wouldn't even wanna be in the same room with it." Blake said. "Much less have it be on Remnant." The faunus seemed to be the most disgusted. Still her curiosity along with the heiress' carried them forward to see what this weapon could possibly be capable of.

"I don't know what Boomstick is thinking calling it sexy." Yang said. "He must be desperate for a girlfriend or something." Yang said. "What do you think Rubes?"

Ruby was staring long and hard at the demonic weapon with an emotionless expression. More specifically the eye. She felt like it was staring right back at her. As if it was trying to…communicate with her. When her teammates were talking she was hearing indistinct paddle from them. She felt like an unknown force was pulling her towards the screen but she did not try to resist. Her right arm strayed forward as if she could reach through the screen and grab it. She slowly closed her eyes lightly and she continued to reach forward.

By some logic she felt her fingers wrap around the handle of the weapon. All this time she kept her eyes closed, ignoring the little voice in her head to stop only having her sense of awareness guide her actions. Or was it something else that was making her do this. She grasped the handle lightly then felt something was…trying to, assimilate it. She felt like it was covered in something organic, yet unnatural and aggressive as it was tightening its hold on her hand. When her hand was taken over, an azure energy began to gradually consume the rest if her arm.

The little rose finally registered what she was doing. She was holding the sword which was holding her as well and she was no longer in her dorm room with her sister and friends. She was in a place that was suppose to resemble her dorm room except there is blood splattered everywhere giving the room a deep dark red tint. It appears as everything is knocked over and/or destroyed. The room brings a completely disturbing and frightening touch to the once lively, well decorated comfortable, cozy, light hearted and safe room.

Abject fear and panic was present on Ruby as she was now trapped in a nightmare. She sword was feeding off of her terrified state as it has increased its rate of takeover on her. When it reached the edge of her face, she heard an ominous echoing in her mind **'Your world will fall into an endless reality of nightmares, and you will be its vanguard!'** All that was left was her right eye that was filled with fright until it was-

"Ruby?" Yang said, "Ruby?" she repeated, "Ruuuuuubyyyyyy?" She waved her hand in Ruby's face. "C'mon sis, talk to me, please."

"WAAAHHH!" Ruby scream causing WBY to become startled from her sudden outburst. Ruby was back on the couch with her roommates. She placed her hands on different areas of her face only to feel soft smooth skin then held her arms out to see they are normal and not being turned into a hellish abomination. Then she looked around to see the room was normal and not in a zombified state and was safe with her friends. "Phew, it was just my imagination." Ruby said with a smile of relief.

"Ruby, what happened." Blake asked a bit astonished.

Ruby was taking deep breaths, she didn't want to think about it bit the voice and the image of being lost to the sword's influence and the room in a horrible image. But it was all fresh in her mind. Weiss, Blake and Yang noticed their leader had a frown.

"Ruby, are you feeling okay? First you zone out while staring at the screen and then you just, screamed out of nowhere." Weiss explained

"I did?"

"Yeah sis, did you just drift off into some crazy fantasy or something?" Yang asked in a comforting tone. "Hope you're not going coocoo on us.

"Uhh, well…call it a bad dream." Ruby answered with a morbid look.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

Ruby looked at the screen before answering. "Lets just say that sword is something no one should have." She said with a shiver run down her spine.

"Well, I'm glad to see you know where to draw the line with weapons." Weiss said, though she is a bit surprised this was the first time Ruby, the crazy head over heels with any weapon would turned away from a weapon.

"Not a pretty sight, is it?" Blake asked in her usual monotone voice.

How fast Ruby shook her head to that question would've made Jaune dizzy trying to keep up. That horrid dream is even worse than the Roboenza dream.

"Was it too much for you? Is this a cookie emergency?" Yang asked sweetly. "Will that make you feel better?"

"….Yes please." The youngest huntress replied in an innocent voice and a slight raise of her brow.

Yang gestured her head to get her sister some cookies at Blake who rolled her eyes. The faunus almost instantly held three in front of her leader for her to take and she took the plate and chomped on the baked snack. Ruby humbed in delight and happily ate away the rest. When she finished, she made the highest pitched burp that was only a split second long and whipped her mouth. "All better now." She cheerfully said.

"Alright, let us continue on with the episode then." Weiss.

"This dark, malevolent, unforgiving episode." Yang said intimidation a monotone voice trying to sound spooky. This episode actually has been dark so far. The play button was pressed and continued where they left off about the weapon.

Wiz: At a daunting six feet, one inch in length, no ordinary soldier could wield it...

"Wow, that's taller than any of us." Ruby said. "Almost as tall as Crescent Rose." However, the sword still seemed it is heavier to weild than her scythe.

"I guess it doesn't weigh has much as Guts' sword though." Blake said.

"Looks like Guts beats him in having the bigger sword." Yang said.

"Its not about size Yang." Weiss muttered.

Wiz: but those who could proved unstoppable.

 **Boomstick: It left no survivors in its wake,**

"Sounds like the sword has some pretty destructive capacity." Blake said.

"I still wouldn't use it." Weiss said. "With all that gross flesh and creepy eye, would it be too far of a stretch if it grew arms and legs and attacked you?" RBY giggled at the possibility. "Hey, I wasn't trying to be funny." The heiress retorted.

 **Boomstick: just like my ex-wife at an all-you-can-eat buffet.**

"Wow, he must really hate his ex-wife don't he?" Blake said with a smirk.

"Maybe she took his favorite shotgun or his beer stash in the devorce or something." Yang said.

"Bet Boomstick is wishing she had left him at the altar instead." Weiss added.

Wiz: However, a great evil dwelled within the sword.

"Tell us something we don't know." Yang simply said. The girls already figured that detail out on their own. Still have yet to figure out what makes it so dangerous.

Wiz: After claiming victory upon victory and being bathed in the blood and hatred of countless foes,

Almost like with Guts' sword; both being big swords and slaying countless enemies should be the only similarities between the two though.

(*Cues: Soul Calibur II - Hellfire*)

Wiz: a fire was born inside of Soul Edge.

 **Boomtick: Literally, it's a demon made of freaking fire.**

"A demon?!" Ruby asked in mild shock.

"What? A demon was created just like that?" Weiss said with a surprised look.

"But aren't demons supposed to come from….you know…..the same place that Spawn and Scorpion came from?" The young scythe wielder asked while she felt a little uncomfortable saying hell for some reason. Maybe it was the dark tone of the episode so far.

"Guess this is just another thing beyond our understanding." Blake admited. This kind of goes against the girls's fundamental understanding of the supernatural. The grimm are a close thing but nothing like what could spawn from hell like this Inferno or other hell based characters and creatures seen so far.

The demon named Inferno is shown to be have a humanoid form but is almost entirely composed of fire as if someone tries to touch him, they would get burned. Even if you could physically feel his body or not. The only things that do not seem like fire are his hands, feet, forearms, shins and scalp. They seen to be made out of hardened skin with the feet having only two skeletal-like toes. The forearms and shins contain cracks that glow blue.

"That is something you don't see everyday." Blake said.

"That guy looks like he could be serious trouble." Weiss said. She and Blake were trying to hide their fright of Inferno's appearance.

"That looks cool." Yang said with approval only visibly flinch from the glares Weiss and Blake are giving her. "What? I said he looks cool, that doesn't mean he _is_ cool.

"How can he look cool when he's made of fire?" Ruby questioned, taking Yang's comment in the literal sense. "Wouldn't he look hot?"

"Rubes, it's a figure of speech."

"Oh."

Wiz: The demon Inferno had one purpose: to infect the world with evil and chaos,

This brought a negative reaction out of the young huntresses. In their eyes, this makes him no better than the grimm that seek nothing but humanity's destruction.

"Yep, we are definitely not rooting for this guy." Ruby declared. "…..right?"

"Of course Ruby. Why on Remnant would we?" Blake replied while glaring daggers at inferno. "He is with out a doubt the villain of this world."

"That explains why Ivy was trying to destroy the sword since it is possessed by an evil demon." Weiss said but has just thought of something. "But still, how does this Nightmare come into all of this? Is he supposed to be a pawn of Inferno or something?" The little heiress questioned. As if on que, the host explains further.

Wiz: but in order to do this, he needed a warrior capable of wielding the true power of Soul Edge. He planned to possess this warrior and transform them into the azure-clad knight of darkness, Nightmare.

The demonic Knight that is chosen to be Guts' opponent is now revealed. Like in his two brief appearances before now, Nightmare appears as a dark figure covered in dark blue armor that covers most of his body but almost seems like it is part of his skin in a grotesque way. His head is covered by a helmet with a glowing red horn. Other parts has a red glowing horn protrusions such as the shoulders and forearms. His entire right arm was horribly mutated into a hideous large arm with its hand containing three oversized claws. The only facial feature visible are the eyes which glow crimson red. The most frightening thing about his appearance is that his torso is completely separated from lower half of his body. In place of where his waist should be resembles a mouth with a single row of sharp teeth but no tongue though. The space between the set of teeth seems to be connected by some kind of void of evil energy that is the same color as its eyes.

Like his name entails, he would be something that could terrorize you in your dreams. His appearance made RWBY's stomachs sink. They had to admit that they would be frightened if they were in a dark remote place and Nightmare was standing a few feet from him.

"Who ever touches the sword gets turned into THAT?!" Ruby gasped with a shocked expression. This is what she was turning into?

"I'm glad we are not seeing its face." Weiss said with disgust. She didn't even wanna imagine what is behind the face plate. No doubt she would faint if it was as sick and twisted looking as its arm. She shuddered greatly.

(*Cues: Soul Calibur II - Eternal Struggle (Theme of Cervantes)*)

* * *

 **SOUL EDGE**

 **Length: 6'1" / 185 cm**

 **Vessel of Inferno**

 **Fractured**

 **Can take various forms based on the wielder**

 **Malfestatuon Curse: Turns victims into mindless slaves of bloodlust (RWBY found this distasteful)**

* * *

Wiz: Inferno's first victim came in the late 16th century when a pirate named Cervantes de León raided an English galleon and discovered the intriguing blade aboard, claiming it as his own.

The huntresses remembered Cervantes mentioned in Ivy Valentine's analysis. He was said to be the alchemist's real father. Despite this, he didn't seem to show that he had a caring and close father figure attitude to his daughter as they were briefly seen battling each other like they were sworn enemies. Kind of tells RWBY what kind of man he is.

 **Boomstick: But as we know, this was no ordinary, flesh-covered sword with an eyeball.**

"Really? Cause I find it hard to believe that swords forming living tissue and a real sentient eyeball that can stare right at you like a stalker on them is a common occurrence." Blake said with sarcasm.

"I don't know what world Boomstick thinks he's living in for it to be okay to say that." Ruby remarked. She would've giggled at the notion but the episode was having too many dark aspects to progress from the mood that it brings for now.

 **Bommstick: Inferno seized this opportunity and possessed the pirate,**

"Ivy's father ended up becoming _a_ Nightmare?!" Weiss asked in shock at this kind of connection.

"Guess that explains a lot about Ivy." Blake said. She as well as the other girls did give some sympathy to Ivy when they learned that her life was tied to the vile blade. If it gets destroyed, she will cease to exist and she was willing to accept that fate. (Fortunately that didn't turn out to be the case for our favorite white haired and big breasted girl in fighting games…..sorry Viola, sorry Christie, sorry Angel, sorry Bullet, sorry Elphelt, sorry Jack-O…..) "And now she is a daughter of a pirate turned evil demon."

"At least she was raised by a rich and noble family that cared and treated her like she was their own daughter." Ruby said. Indeed the young leader was glad that the femme fatale got to enjoy a normal childhood before her time as a warrior. Unlike some of the characters seen so far.

"Well, Boomstick did say that Cervs would've been a terrible father." Yang said with a shrug as she created a nickname for Cervantes (or is it an abbreviation?) "And I have a feeling he is right. She was way better off with that Valentine family."

"Yeah….not everyone can be as fortunate as people like…" Weiss muttered with her head tilted down.

(*Cues: Soul Calibur II - Hubris*)

 **Boomstick: testing his body by slaughtering the entire population of a Spanish port town. Talk about a test drive!**

The analysis now show a port community seemed like it was raided pretty badly as dead bodies lay scattered around and fire was cast in different spots. The whole town now seemed lifeless like a ghost town. Almost like what happened to Mount Glenn. They could've sworn they even saw a little girl on her news, and hands in her face lamenting over the death of someone close to her.

This brought great shock to the girls at how all those people were all killed in cold blood. All just to test the strength of its current host. They are starting to really hate the cursed sword.

"I'm really hoping Guts would kick his ass in this fight." Yang said with red tinted eyes. The others couldn't agree more. This is just another reason why RWBY is hoping to see Guts win.

Wiz: Unfortunately, while powerful, Cervantes was not the ideal vessel Inferno had sought.

 **Boomstick: So he made him sit in that town until two chicks showed up, killed his ass, and somebody more powerful picked up the sword.**

This actually surprised the huntresses at how the sword had no problem disposing its current possessed body in hopes of finding someone even stronger to wield it.

"Sucks to be Cervantes." Yang said before donning a smirk. "Looks like the pirate got out-pirated."

"Uhh, why couldn't Soul Edge just release Cervantes from his curse then have him drop the sword and go away? Why would he need to go through the trouble of having him killed?" Ruby questioned.

"Just another reason why you shouldn't pick up the sword." Blake said while shaking her head. "Kind of curious how he was able to come back as an undead pirate."

"You know, about one of those two woman that came to kill Ivy's father, doesn't she look like she has a similar combat style as Pyrrha?" Weiss pointed out. The others couldn't help but notice as well. Maybe this girl is that world's version of Pyrrha.

Wiz: That someone was a knight named Siegfried and this was the body Inferno was looking for.

Siegfried was a young man in a medieval armor and a large sword as big as Yatsuhashi's. He has long flowing blonde hair, a handsome face and a noticeable scar similar to Weiss'. He gives off being an example of a knight in shining armor. Weiss couldn't help but blush at his eye candy features. She along with Ruby believe he resembles the strong, humble and heroic knight that went on the dangerous quest to battle enemies and creatures such as bandits, orcs and occasionally a dragon to rescue the princess and save the kingdom in the fairy tale stories they've read as a little girl. Yang thought he looked cool in that armor and Blake though he seemed interesting.

Wiz: Once Siegfried's hand touched Soul Edge, Inferno began eating away at his soul, torturing him endlessly and feeding on his fear and anger, transforming him into Nightmare.

It was actually a bit of a surprise to hear how the sword can feed off a person's negative emotions thus increasing its influence on the person even more. Similar to how the grimm are attracted to negative emotions.

The girls actually felt great worry and slight sadness for Siegfried's fate losing his will and becoming a tool for evil threatening to bring never ending darkness and terror to the world. Ruby couldn't help but shiver at the dream again but was able to push the bad memory out before continuing to watch. Weiss felt it was too heart breaking seeing Siegfried go from a man with dashing charming looks to a demonic abomination that would haunt your dreams.

"If Cervantes' body could wipe out a whole town in a short time, what can the devil sword using Siegfried's body do?' Yang asked.

"No doubt the heroes of this world would be in serious trouble." Blake said. "If our nightmarish foes are the grimm, theirs would be him."

"Makes sense since they both want nothing more than the destruction of humanity." Weiss said with a hard gaze.

(*Cues: Soul Calibur V - Chaos and Cosmos*)

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Height: 5'10" / 178 cm**

 **Weight: 336 lbs / 152 kg**

 **AKA the Azure Knight**

 **The personification of Soul Edge and Inferno**

 **Weapon style: Zweihander (Ruby chuckled at how Zwei's name was in it)**

 **Known hosts: Arcturus, Zasalamel, Cervantes, Siegfried, Pyrrha**

 **Remembers the fighting style of all previous Nightmares**

* * *

Wiz: Nightmare was strong enough to threaten all of Europe, conquering whole armies and devouring thousands of innocent souls.

The huntresses assumed Europe must be a body of land large enough to be considered a continent or maybe a large continuous land unified under one kingdom. Either way, it speaks volumes of how much of a threat he is considered. They watch as an entire army of foot soldiers mobilize to combat him but Nightmare is able to slay dozens of them with a single blow for a brief time but the girls figured who would be the victor in that battle.

The girls became shocked with disbelief of hearing Nightmare devouring thousands of souls. They are now even more hateful and fearful of this evil being. "Could such a thing even exist on Remnant?" Weiss aaked. The question brought a bit of concern to the others.

"This guy really is evil." Ruby said with a hard glare.

"Devouring thousands of souls all for himself. I'm surprised we've been seeing a good amount of evil characters being able to take people's souls for themselves with no remorse." Weiss said

"I'm glad there's no such thing as a dark magic capable of taking people's souls. Only a fiend like Nightmare or Shao Kahn would be this malicious." Blake said.

"How do you think the heroes of this world are able to take him down?" Yang asked curiously.

"Hopefully whoever they are, there is a way for them." Ruby said hopefully.

 **Boomstick: If you haven't figured it out by now, Soul Edge is kind of like the Ring from Lord of the Rings... if it can cut people and hungered for souls.**

RWBY figured this ring was a cursed object from a complete separate series where it needed to be destroyed to defeat the evil that plagues the world as well. Though when Coco saw this, she had some interest in the accessory with how the ring is having strange markings appearing around it. She thought about getting something that does the same.

Wiz: However, Soul Edge's power was incomplete. At some point, it had been broken and shards of the demon sword had been scattered across the world. To unlock Soul Edge's true power, Nightmare set off to find the lost pieces of his sword and repair it.

"Bet that brought quite a hinder on his goal." Blake said with a growing smirk.

"Hehe, guess even villains have to work hard to get what they want. Just like anyone else." Yang said with a chuckle.

"Can only imagine the look on his face when that happened." Ruby smugly said, not that she would want to see what he looks like behind that helmet though.

 **Boomstick: As Nightmare discovered each shard, the power of Soul Edge grew, and so did Nightmare's.**

When Nightmare acquires a shard, the sword changes its design. One includes it being completely covered in a grotesque slab of meat with multiple eyes giving it an even creepier image for the girls to bare.

"I wouldn't even touch that thing with a ten foot pole." Weiss said with a grossed out look.

"I'd rather walk around with a vibrating briefcase than that." Yang said only to get odds looks from Blake and Weiss. Ruby wouldn't know what is wrong with it of course. "What? Was that too much?"

"I wouldn't even try to...umm…well…." Ruby was trying to come up with her own phrase to declare how creeped out she is. "I got nothing "

(*Cues: Soul Calibur V - Lord Of Terror*)

* * *

 **SIGNATURE MOVES**

 **Grim Stride**

 **Soul Wave (This move intimidated RWBY)**

 **Dark Reconquista (Yang actually considered this one cool (figuratively that is))**

 **Death Lord's Vengeance (Nora should be able to feed off of this move with her semblance)**

 **Death Lord's Annihilation**

 **Bloody Lord's Invasion (Yang actually liked this one)**

 **Grim Lord's Auto-da-fe**

* * *

 **Boomstick: He can fight with numerous stances, channel fire and lightning through Soul Edge,**

Nightmare is seen doing certain moves such as the Dark Reconquista and Death Lord's Vengeance which generate elemental attacks to deal more damage to whoever he's fighting. Despite the sword being evil that will turn whoever touches it into its mindless puppet, RWBY especially Weiss found it interesting how the sword offers this kind of versatility in battle. Similar to how some huntsmen can ignite their weapons with a dust element. Ruby was leaning forward in anticipation of what else the sword can do (that isn't too dark for her liking)

 **Boomstick: and devour the souls of hundreds at once with Soul Wave.**

Nightmare stands in the center of an army of knights in an open field. The demonic knight lifts his sword into the air.

 _Nightmare:_ _ **Watch this!**_

He channels Soul Wave as the army of knights nearby are ensnared by the shockwave and their souls become absorbed by the sword.. From above, the devastation is massive.

This caused quite a shock and awe from the huntresses as they couldn't believe Nightmare was able to not only render the army useless against his power, but also absorb all of their souls at ounce. This proved that he could be even more of an immediate threat than the grimm itself.

"I don't even wanna imagine him being here on Remnant taking other people's souls for power." Ruby said with a look of dread.

"This guy is just as bad as Shao Kahn." Blake said with a piercing gaze. Sometimes she can't shake the thought of how the evil emperor absorbed Bison's powers making him twice as deadly as he already was.

"Well, I believe an army of atlesian knights could give him a bit of a struggle. They don't have souls for him to take." Weiss said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Ruby said. 'This means Penny would be in less danger than us fighting Nightmare.' She said in her mind. However, she believes Penny is human enough to have a soul. This means even a robotic being created in a lab can have more soul can a living cold blooded killer like Nightmare.

"Yeah, but I'm not gonna just sit back and let them robots do our work." Yang boasted. "We're not going to this school to become badasses only for some ~dark soul sucking knight ~ to scare us into our holes."

"Yang is right, he may be dangerous but he would still have to go through us if he wants to bring destruction and terror on Remnant." Ruby said with optimism. If he makes Remnant look anything like her vision of their zombified dorm room, she would do anything in her power to not let that happen.

"I like your optimism, but I'm not sure if conventional attacks would work against him." Blake said slightly doubtful. "We still don't know a good way on how to go about approaching him. Let alone defeat him. We don't know if weaponized dust will be effective against him."

"Well, the best way to do that is to analyze him and see if there is any way to beat him." Ruby said.

"Isn't that what the show is doing for us?" Weiss pointed out. "They should get to a weakness that we or Guts can take advantage of."

"Oh, right. Of course." Ruby said.

(*Cues: Soul Calibur IV - Destiny Will Tell*)

Wiz: Despite Nightmare's evergrowing power, Siegfried constantly battled to free himself from Soul Edge's curse and eventually he succeeded.

The girls couldn't help but show how glad they were for Siegfried to be able to free himself from being Soul Edge's vessel. Aura or not, having a soul can be a powerful thing for a human…..and faunus.

Wiz: The two did battle atop of Ostrheinsburg Castle,

The said castle was built seemed like it was an impenetrable fortress that would last for centuries and the structures entire occupied area including the outer walls seemed as much as the premises that Beacon holds. Though its ancient architectural design is fascinating, the huntresses couldn't help but feel that the place is not safe for anyone to venture into as a great darkness dwells within the castle.

Wiz: but Nightmare's power was so great the entire structure was obliterated by a single swing of his vile blade.

RWBY couldn't help but stare incredulously with shrunken pupils how Nightmare was able to reduce the great castle to ruin in an instant.

"Damn. This guy takes 'breaching the castle' thing way too far." Yang said.

"I know this guy is supposed to be evil," Ruby said wide eyed. "But I gotta admit that was awesome." She said while keeping most of her maturity.

"If he can do that to a castle that big, then I greatly fear for our famous landmarks that Remnant treasures." Weiss said with a gulp. "Who's to say he won't do the same to the Vytal Parliament building or the Amity Coliseum." The heiress couldn't help but picture the azure knight using his power to destroy the building's foundations, leaving them in shambles. It was a scary thing to think about

"Agreed, losing those alone would be devastating enough for us as it is. That is something we really don't need." Blake said with a morbid tone. "After seeing what he's capable of so far, I'm starting to wonder if our world could handle this guy without suffering major casualties."

Hearing the possibility of the destruction of the Amity Coliseum made Yang riled up since that sort of tragedy would lead to a certain event that she and the rest of RWBY and mostly likely everyone else in Beacon have been waiting for most likely canceled. "Oh he better not do that." The brawler hissed. "If he thinks he can just come here and trample our chances to compete in the tournament and get away with it, then I'll make sure he faces his own nightmare!" Yang threatened with her eyes red and the ends of her hair were starting to light up.

"Yang calm down before you burn the room you brute!" Weiss ordered. "It was just a thought."

Yang's episode died down and she let out an exhale. "Sorry."

 **Boomstick: Just like a crazy ex-girlfriend, he figured if he couldn't have that body, no one can.**

Wiz: Soul Edge cannot be defeated by an ordinary blade. In fact, only one weapon has ever been able to harm it: a supposedly holy blade called Soul Calibur.

The weapon that is being shown to the adolescent huntresses couldn't help but widen their eyes with the leader gazing at its beauty. They truly believe this is what a holy weapon should look like. The beautiful holy weapon is a large two handed sword with the blade having a crystalline and ice like texture with a glowing blue orb jewel connecting where the sword's blade and hilt meet. Ruby and Weiss couldn't help but become completely mesmerized by the shining weapon.

"I gotta admit, that sword definitely looks like it came from heaven." Blake said as her cat instincts are making her stare in curiosity of the blade.

Wiz: Unknown to most, Soul Calibur is actually the final shard of Soul Edge, reforged into a second sword made specifically to combat its demonic counterpart.

"That's really impressive for them to be able to find a way to use Nightmare's own power against him." Weiss beamed.

"By using a piece Soul Edge to create a weapon meant to destroy Soul Edge." Yang said.

"Wait a minute, if Soul Calibur was created from a piece of Soul Edge which just spells demonic, then how can it be considered a holy weapon? It can't be holy if it is made from a shard of a weaponized demon, can it?" Blake said questioning the logic of calling it a holy weapon.

"Ah don't worry Blake, all that matters is these people now have a way to defeat Nightmare." Ruby beamed as she shaked in joy at the weapon being used to slay Nightmare and Soul Edge.

 **Boomstick: Poor guy. How would you feel if some asshole decided to make a weapon specifically designed to murder you?**

"Hmm, well….I wouldn't know. Even though aura enhances us to superhuman levels, we can still die in a lot of ways." Weiss said.

"Maybe a better question would if someone had a weapon that can nullify aura." Blake rephrased.

"That would just mean for us." Yang said.

(*Cues: Soul Calibur IV - Regin of Doom*)

 **Boomstick: And it kept showing up everywhere.**

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Defeated entire armies single-handedly (This made him quite intimidating to the girls)**

 **Obliterated Ostrheinsburg Castle in a single blow (RWBY actually jaw dropped at that)**

 **As Dumas, thrust Europe into a continent-wide war (That didn't sound pretty to RWBY)**

 **Killed Tira, his most loyal servant**

 **Ripped a hole between dimensions with Soul Edge**

 **Has devoured thousands of souls (RWBY was utterly shocked and made them hateful at the evil knight)**

* * *

Wiz: Nightmare has come close to conquering the world on numerous occasions, yet a warrior wielding Soul Calibur always seems to show up and hold him at bay.

"Looks like it was clear Ivy wasn't the only one seeking to destroy Soul Edge." Blake figured.

"Not that I wish it isn't the case, but how is it a regular thing for the villain to be defeated when they are on the verge of achieving world domination or whatever?" Weiss asked. "Was there ever a time where the villain actually wins for once?"

"It's just how it is Weiss." Ruby chimed. "Any world where the villain wins would probably not be a world we would want to live in."

Wiz: While Soul Edge seems indestructible...

 **Boomstick: ...apart from that pesky holy sword...**

Wiz: Inferno does require a mortal body to create Nightmare. Should Nightmare fall, Inferno can risk his own life by manifesting himself to protect Soul Edge, as his very existence is tied to the sword.

"Well, guess I was kind of right on the sword being able to kill you by itself." Weiss said

"I was starting to have a feeling you would be. There are a lot variables that can happen when it comes to this demon sort of thing. Maybe too many for us to understand." Blake said.

"Correct, our plain of existence is based on scientific laws and principles. Their plain of existence just goes against those things entirely." Weiss deemed.

"You mean like with those other hell based characters that we've seen?" Ruby asked. Some how she had no problem saying hell this time.

"I guess so." Blake shrugged.

 **Boomstick: As Inferno, the guy can control fire…if it wasn't obvious enough.**

Inferno demonstrates this by creating huge fire balls and release a devastating fire storm on his enemies. The girls couldn't help but cringe seeing the man scream in agony as his flesh gets incinerated.

"Well, those fire moves are awesome but I still agree he needs to be taken down after all he's done." Yang said.

Wiz: He can also copy the fighting moves of people he has possessed through Soul Edge as well as his opponents as he is fighting them and even summon weapons to compliment the fighting styles he chooses to use.

The girls couldn't help but snarl at that. Another evil being that not only possess people to do his nefarious bidding against their will, but also takes their abilities and skills to further his quest for global destruction and corruption. It's like this demon has no boundaries. There is a good chance that this will be frowned upon by Velvet when she sees how this vile being has an ability almost exactly like her semblance but is being used for evil instead of good.

Wiz: But his most dangerous ability is being able to transport himself and his enemy into the Astral Chaos. A realm that reflects the nature of Soul Edge and what it seeks to bring upon the world of the living.

"I don't think I like the sound of that." Ruby nervously said.

"Definitely not a good thing for anyone being sent to that place." Blake said with her bow twitching.

"As if fighting Nightmare on a normal plain of existence wasn't bad enough." Weiss said thinking this realm is a place no good natured soul should venture into and experience the horrors it could contain.

"Yep, I wouldn't go to my friends and say to them, 'Hey guys, lets go to the Astral Chaos to have some fun.'" Yang sarcastically said in a fake cheerful manner.

"What? Who else do you hang with besides us?" Blake called out. But the question ends up becoming one that she doesn't get an answer.

 **Boomstick: But if Nightmare manages to absorb that final shard, Soul Edge and Nightmare will merge into their final form: Night Terror**

The demonic knight reveals to have an ultimate form. His size is slightly more than twice as big and bulky. He appears more of a hulking beast than a demonic knight. What was once azure armor and flesh has become a combination of armor and bone with a red and orange sheen. The helmet area has grown and developed a large crest-like shape and the muzzle-covering area has been removed to reveal a lipless mouth with long teeth shown and its eyes are a beady yellow. At the center of its chest is a glowing core of energy which spreads throughout its upper body. In place of hands are a pair of giant claws and in the "palms" are fully functional mandibles making RWBY even more creeped out by his appearance. Lastly, a slightly long tail has sprouted from the base of the spine area. Flowing from its back side are a pair of large, fiery wings.

The sword has also transformed as it now takes on an entirely new design, with a giant crystalline structure with a red hue covering the blade and a blue core while having formed a proper handguard. The eye is now situated on the handguard instead of it sitting on the side of the blade.

The huntresses had to admit that this form was even more terrifying than his first form. Mainly due to his size and face.

 **Boomstick: A larger, deadlier, fly-ier Nightmare.**

Wiz: Fly-ier?

 **Boomstick: Yeah, when one gains the power of flying-ness? Duh.**

* * *

 **NIGHT TERROR**

 **Dramatically increased strength and speed**

 **Energy Stealing**

 **Flight**

 **Lasers**

 **Energy Waves**

 **Shockwaves**

* * *

Wiz: Night Terror is by far the most powerful adversary in the Soul Calibur world. Not only does he become far stronger and faster, but he can even killed a powerful immortal magic users in a single blow. Even godly reality warpers fear going up against him.

RWBY figured how that speaks volumes of how powerful Night Terror is. He truly lives up to that title. They even see some of the other Soul Calibur characters who try to fight him not last ten seconds against him. It was actually frightening to see those heroes get massacred by that behemoth.

"I think he might be out of our league too." Blake said in a trembled voice with her cat ears folded down in fright.

"I can vouch for that. I'm willing to agree that a team of professional huntsmen would get decimated by that monster." Weiss said with her brow forming sweat out of fear.

"If I was a little girl and I saw that in real life, I would be traumatized." Ruby said.

 **Boomstick:…And incase it wasn't clear, you might as well just give up being up against him.**

The girls know that it is safe to say that is far from the first action Guts would take in this fight. And when it comes to defending Remnant, it is the same with them.

Wiz: No matter the time, place, or vessel, few can match the vile trio of Soul Edge, Inferno, and Nightmare.

 _Nightmare:_ _ **Blood! Darkness! I shall drown the world in both!**_

The girls had some interesting thoughts about Nightmare to say the least. They were actually at awe with his raw power that he was able to display and found his story to be well told. But they don't like how he seeks nothing but death and pain to the world and he doesn't just slaughter anyone in his path of carnage but also takes their souls for himself. He obviously should be more hated and feared than liked. RWBY are afraid if he just strode in and brought his quest for Chaos here on Remnant, everybody would be in big trouble. He has proven to be enough of a threat to cause more fear than the grimm could bring and can also jeopardize the unity of the four kingdoms. What's even worse is that it is not even counting his Night Terror form. All of Remnant would need to consider his defeat a main priority if they want to save the peace. Nightmare is clearly not to be taken likely at all.

The huntresses were really excited for this fight. Yang couldn't wait to see Guts fight with all of his badassary. As for who they think who would win. RWBY likes Guts but they are not sure about his chances. Nightmare seemed pretty powerful. Even in his base form. But that doesn't mean Guts is undersoled in this fight. He does have his Berserker armor. That seems like it could help a lot in this fight. But if is gonna have to fight not just Nightmare but also Night Terror and even Inferno, then they had a feeling Guts would be overwhelmed. He may be pretty strong as a fighter but he is still human. This made them both nervous and conflicted on who to think would win. The girls just have to cross their fingers and watch the fight.

Wiz: Alright. the combatants are set, Lets end this debate ounce and for all.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battllllle GIANT SWORDS YEAH!**

* * *

Death Battle

(*Cues: Tales of Souls And Swords - Soul Calibur II*)

The scene is set in in a forest. But unlike some forest like the beautiful (and grimm infested) Forever Fall, this forest showed nothing but dead trees. The ground had no grass and gray boulders also lay around the area. Not even a single bird of any kind rested on a branch. To add to the depressive and unforgiving scene was the dark night with a bit of fog. It all made the atmosphere foreboding and negative to RWBY. As if it fits the theme most of the episode has been.

"That is one spooky forest." Yang said with a bit of a frown.

"If Nightmare wins, is it okay if we watch Kirby vs Majin Buu, Yoshi vs Riptor or Starscream vs Rainbow Dash again?" Ruby pleaded. She is gonna need a dose of cheerfulness if the episode ends with the villain beating the hero after everything seen in this episode.

WBY exchanged looks until Yang answered on their behalf. "Of course sis."

"I'm pretty sure JNPR has the Kirby vs Majin Buu right now so it will have to be Starscream vs Rainbow Dash or Yoshi vs Riptor." Weiss answered. Seeing Yoshi and Rainbow Dash' adorable appearances is what is making her consider the idea. They figured Ruby didn't not include Pikachu vs Blanka because of how that ended.

Nightmare is then spotted in a little opening with Soul Edge in his claw has gathered the broken pieces of the accursed sword.

(*Cues: Slave of Desire - Soul Calibur II*)

Nightmare raises his sword and it starts to envelop red demonic energy with lighting sparking off making the broken shards attach themselves to the weapon, transforming the blade into its true form.

 _Nightmare:_ _ **At last! At last the time has come!**_

"So Nightmare and Soul Edge are at their full power for this fight huh." Blake said.

"It would kinda make sense to give him that right off the bat, though it wouldn't be good for Guts." Weiss said.

"Or anyone for that matter." Ruby said.

"So Nightmare is just minding his own business, trying to fix his sword and being his evily self….lets see how Guts comes in." Yang said.

While Nightmare is celebrating his long awaited time to be able to unleash chaos on the world, he was interrupted by a loud sound of a tree snapping.

 **CRASH!**

Nightmare looks in the direction of the sudden noise and sees a tree begin to fall over until it hits the ground.

 **SLAM!**

"Timber….sorry just had to say it." Ruby said with a goofy smile.

It is revealed that the Black Swordsman Guts was responsible for the interruption. He brings his sword over his shoulder and stares down at the azure knight.

(*Cues: Berserk - Et Voici Guts*)

 _Guts: You're in my way, stand aside._

The girls were impressed that Guts is not even phased by Nightmare's figure. The demonic scourge gives Guts his full attention and decides to make him his first kill of his coming apocalyptic scenario.

 _Nightmare:_ _ **Fool! Tremble in my darkness!**_

"That sure got his attention." Blake said.

"So he's that kind of villain. Taunting his enemies like he thinks he's gonna win." Weiss said with a huff.

"I don't think he's fought anyone like Guts before." Ruby said.

Guts decides to take that challenge and gets into a sword stance, holding it in front ready for a fight. The girls are already feeling the intensity. After seeing what these two are capable of, they just know that this sword fight will be insane. Will Guts defeat the evil hell knight before his reign of terror can even start or will he become the first poor victim of Nightmare's blood and despair fueled genocide?

FIGHT!

(*Cues: Berserk - The Wrath of God (Part II)*)

In less than a second, Guts rushes towards Nightmare and swings down at him. Nightmare raises his sword in time and the swords create a booming clash that rang out as loud as gun shots. The two swordsman held their weapons in a lock for a second and continue to trade sword swings that sounded off more booming clashes. Each time the swords made contact with each other, clashes creating sparks on impact.

RWBY were visibly a bit stunned of how loud the sword fight was. They have never heard clashes that loud. It just added to the intensity of the fight between these two forces of nature. This made them forget almost all the dark and grittines of the episode in focus of this fight. The clashes on steroids had to have given the huntresses a good idea how much force there had to be behind those blows.

"Wow, so this is what a fight between two giant swords look like." Blake said.

"Now I can see why wielding a giant sword makes you a badass." Weiss commented outside of her usual etiquette. She couldn't help but be impressed with their form as instead of swinging wildly, they were using precision in their sword style somehow.

"Go Guts!" Ruby cheered.

After a couple of traded clashes, Guts manages to force Nightmare back into a large rock. Nightmare blocks another blow from Guts' sword before leaping out of the way making Guts cut through the rock like butter. Nightmare takes the opening and kicks Guts which knocks him back a few feet.

 _Nightmare:_ _ **Pathetic!**_

Guts remains on his feet but before he can recover Nightmare shoulder bashed him before he charges up his sword with blue lightning and uses Death Lord's Vengeance and launches Guts straight up into the air. While Guts with in the air, Nightmare proceeds to raise his sword and charges its power and releases a large shockwave. The blast seemed like it was the same one that he used against that army and took their souls. And now he is using it on Guts, hoping to end the fight by taking his soul.

"Oh no, he's using Soul Wave!" Ruby said in with a worried expression.

"What? Come on, the fight can't end like that!" Yang ranted.

After the blast of energy, Guts was blown back by the force and is falling at an arc angle, eventually slamming into a tree. However, the black swordsman gets back up with seemingly no repercussions. The girls were surprised that the Soul Wave attack didn't have any affect on him.

"He's still going." Weiss pointed out. "How come his soul didn't get taken?"

"Maybe he has developed a strong resistance to soul attacks during those years of fighting demons who could do the same?" Blake thought out loud.

"Well that makes sense." Weiss responded. "That might explain how some of the heroes from the Soul Calibur world were able to fight Nightmare without having their souls taken as well."

"That means Guts can still win." Ruby said with hope in her eyes.

After his fall, Guts regains his bearings in time to see Nightmare leaping at him with his sword raised to strike him down. Guts jumps to avoid Nightmare's swing, which cuts down the tree in his stead. Guts tries to go in for another swing but Nightmare blocks it and the two find themselves in a deadlock; both trying to out muscle the other. But Nightmare was able to take a few steps forward, pushing Guts back whose stance still held though.

 _Nightmare:_ _ **What's wrong? Weakling! Fear my wrath. Tremble in fe-**_

Nightmare didn't get to finish as Guts headbutts Nightmare mid-taunt, knocking him backward.

"Tremble _that_ Nightmare." Yang hollered with a laugh.

"Way to shut that arrogant attitude!" Blake cheered while waving a hand held flag that said Guts.

This made Nightmare angry as he lifts Soul Edge in the air and charges it with fire blazing all around the blade like a living spirit. Yang and Ruby weren't gonna lie and enjoyed how it looked.

 _Nightmare:_ _ **Soul Calibur!**_

Nightmare attempts to use Dark Reconquista and brings the fiery blade down as time slows. As the flaming sword is coming down in slow motion, Guts is moving to the side to avoid the strike and at the same time, raises his mechanical arm towards the demon knight's head.

RWBY's eyes were glued to the screen and the leader had her fingers crossed and her heart started to beat faster in nervousness. Everything became silent to them. Even Blake was hearing nothing as she waited to see what is gonna happen.

Guts was barely able to avoid the blade as he received a small cut on his cheek by the sword which for some reason made a loud sound of blood spilling from a wound.

"Okay there should be no reason why the cut was THAT loud." Weiss said.

"I know, did they really have to make that little cut THAT dramatic?" Blake said with a chuckle.

"Still, that was a close one for Guts." Ruby said with relief.

Nightmare missed, allowing Guts to finish aiming his mechanical arm in Nightmare's face. He then opens the chamber and prepares his arm cannon, to Nightmare's surprise. Yang was having a large grin knowing how this is gonna go and got out her scroll to record this next action.

 _Guts: Die!_

The arm cannon fires in Nightmare's face at point blank range, leaving a cloud of smoke in front of his head.

"*Chuckling* Guess Guts must be a fan of Samus to aim his arm cannon right at his face." Weiss said with a smirk.

"I am so gonna make a meme out of this!" Yang said after she laughed while she recorded it.

Guts places his arm back but kept his guard up ready for an attack while Nightmare's body was still standing. The smoke cleared and Nightmare seemed like he was able to shrug off the blast. His glowing red eyes to RWBY's surprise were actually able to show he was impressed with Guts' valor so far.

 _Nightmare:_ _ **Impressive...**_

"I'll say." Weiss responded. "That was."

"Even Nightmare realizes how badass Guts is." Blake said with a beamed look.

In an instant, Nightmare suddenly surrounds himself in a bright plume of intense fire as Guts braces himself. Nightmare rises out of the fire and into the air and his armor becomes bulkier and turns blood red and he grows fiery wings and has grown to the size of demonic gargoyle becoming: Night Terror.

"Night Terror." Blake announced with a serious look.

"I'm still waiting on Guts to use the Berserker Armor." Yang said with anticipation.

"I have a feeling he's gonna need it." Weiss said with a gulp. And so did Ruby. She is really hoping Guts would defeat him so he won't plague her dreams.

Night Terror remains floating a few feet off the ground thanks to his wings. Guts attempts another swing from where he stands but Night Terror blocks the blow from Guts' sword Because of his increased strength, the force of the counter caught Guts off guard and made him stumble a bit. Night Terror then charges and fires a powerful energy beam from his head that hits and knocks Guts far through the forest in seconds, eventually crashing into a tree. The girls couldn't help but wince at how much damage that beam could've dealt.

"Is he hurt?" Ruby worriedly asked.

"He should be, fine. We know he's very tough on his own." Weiss said who also adopted a worried look. She slightly believes no one should face that red flying monster on their own.

Night Terror hovers toward him and fires two more energy beams at the reeling Guts, hitting him up on the tree with each shot. Ruby and Weiss couldn't help but flinch each time Guts was assaulted by the lazers. Before Guts can even do anything, Night Terror stabs him right through the gut with Soul Edge, pinning him to the tree. Ruby gasped and her hand flew to her mouth at the sight of seeing Guts in pain.

 _Night Terror:_ _ **Burn!**_

Night Terror ignites his sword and then unleashes a large flaming attack that blasts Guts straight through the tree. Guts shouts in pain as this occurs, afterward tumbling across the ground and crashing into a large rock, the impact was enough to create cracks on the stone. Then falls to the ground clutching his stomach where he got stabbed.

"Come on Guts, get up! The whole world is counting on you!" Ruby cheered with great worry.

"Why doesn't he use the Berserker Armor already?" Yang asked wanting to see it in action.

"Pretty sure he only uses it as a last resort." Blake answered. "The armor does have its fair share of risks, even for him."

"He really needs to take a different approach if he wants to win." Weiss said after she swallowed hard.

Guts looks up to see Night Terror methodically floating towards him with a look promising bloody murder to the crimson beastly knight. Night Terror points Soul Edge at Guts and charges it up with fire again.

 _Night Terror:_ _ **Burn in darkness.**_

Guts fires his repeating crossbow at his opponent with his mechanical arm shouting with anger and determination. Showing he is not backing down. Yang couldn't help but smirk at how Guts just keeps fighting despite being at a disadvantage. Night Terror counters by summoning a pillar of fire to block them.

"Why can't my fire attacks be that awesome?" Yang muttered.

"Jumping through fire." Blake said as she had a look like she remembered something.

Immediately after Blake's statement, The girls witness Guts was able to jump through the wall of fire towards Night Terror. This sudden act of bravery managed to catch the red flying devil by surprise. Before Night Terror could react, Guts was able to cut off Night Terror's arm with Soul Edge in hand, howling in pain and sending them to the ground. The fact that Guts either used quick thinking to use Night Terror's own power to his advantage and catch him off guard or just got desperate and rushed in through the hellish flames, hoping for the best like a badass either way actually amazed RWBY a bit.

"Alright, that's what I'm talking about!" Yang hollered.

"Alright Guts!" Ruby yelled.

"Damn. He definitely didn't see that coming." Blake said.

The injured Night Terror stumbles back and falls into a crouched position as Guts shouts before swinging down his sword once more, and cleaving Night Terror's head in half. Weiss couldn't help but turn away from the gore. Blake was stunned.

"I can't believe he was able to turn it around like that." Blake said.

"He didn't even need the Berserker Armor." Weiss said

"Then that means Nightmare or Terror wouldn't have stood a chance." Ruby said.

"Well, what about the sword?" Yang pointed out. "Like Ice Queen said, the sword can attack on its own."

"He has to destroy the sword too?" Blake asked

"Then that means he has to fight Inferno now." Weiss said.

Guts removes his bloodied sword from the fallen Night Terror and starts walking away assuming he is victorious.

 _Guts: I told you to stay out of my way._

(*Cues: Berserk - Griffith's Dream*)

However, all of Night Terror's body except for his sliced off arm disappears into a shadowy smoke, to which Guts stops in his tracks. Soul Edge floats upward into the air and the shadowy smoke surrounds the cursed sword. This confirms the girl's assumption that the fight is not over yet slightly to Guts' surprise but he seems like he knows what's about to come as well.

"Yep, This fight is still going alright." Blake said.

"It's like two fights for the price of one." Yang said with a growing smile as the fight continues.

The shadow around Soul Edge starts to form into a silhouette in the shape of a human. Then it spontaneously ignites into the demon that was born inside of it and is now manifested out of its realm. Inferno. Intent on finishing off Guts for killing its vassal.

 _Inferno:_ _ **Darkness will consume everything...**_

 _Guts: Whatever you are, I'm gonna cut you down too._

The Black Swordsman gets back into a battle stance and prepares for the final showdown.

"Come on Guts. If you can beat Night Terror, you can beat him too!" Ruby chanted.

Inferno forms a sword, similar to the one the huntresses seen Siegfried wield before he had the Soul Calibur sword. A big sword but Guts' is till bigger of course.

"Looks like it's still a giant sword battle." Blake said.

"Inferno probably knows any other weapon he has in his arsenal won't be able to stand up to the Dragonslayer." Weiss analyzed.

Guts charges at the flaming demon while Inferno respond by soaring towards him ready to strike. They clash creating a burst of flame yet Guts didn't seem affected by the heat. But the force was enough for even Inferno to stagger back a bit. Guts took the opportunity to use the momentum for another swing. One that that Inferno did not get ready to block in time as Guts swung horizontally. The demon tries leap back but the sword slashed a bit through where his stomach would be.

To the demons surprise, he actually felt it. The demon clutched the wound and groaned but it wasn't fatal as he can still fight on.

 _Inferno:_ _ **What?! How?!**_

 _Guts: So you bleed like all the others._

If you look closely, you can tell that Inferno narrowed his eyes at the man who has proven to be his adversary.

"So even a demon fears the possibility of death." Weiss said with a smug look.

"Well, Guts must be a different story compared to the other Soul Calibur characters." Blake said.

"If Inferno is worried now, just wait until he sees the Berserker Armor." Yang said.

The flaming demon decides to take a different approach. He brings his form to touch the ground and get in a stance similar to Guts'. This made him a bit surprised but did not show it.

 _Inferno:_ _ **Let us finish this then.**_

With that, he runs at Guts and the two did battle. The two matched each over, similar blows and similar counters. The girls were really enjoying the fight as. They were still hoping Guts will win but still admit that Inferno is putting up a good fight. This does not go unnoticed by Guts.

 _Guts: *In his mind* His fighting, it is almost exactly like mine. Is he copying my moves? If he is, I need to end this quick._

"Oh come on, that's cheating!" Ruby whined with puffed cheeks.

"A demon hell bent on causing nothing but pain and destruction cheating in his fight against a hero, that's a shocker." Weiss said with an eye roll.

Inferno leaps in the air and makes a downward swing but Guts blocks the attack by raising his sword horizontally with his metal hand on the blunt side of his blade and his human hand on the hilt. Inferno was hoping to use this as a distraction to create another weapon. This one resembling a flaming Katana. With the Dragonslayer slayer already locked, Inferno uses the opening and slashes at Guts' abdomen. This actually caught Guts off guard as he took the hit across the already existing puncture that he received earlier. The cut was deep enough to draw blood from the wound which made RWBY cringe.

Guts grunted through gritted teeth but fortunately he shrugged it off as he immediately jumped back a few feet. The wound is shown to be smoking from the heat of the blade.

"I can't believe he is shrugging off all these fatal wounds, are we sure he doesn't have aura?" Weiss said wide eyed while pointing her finger at the black swordsman.

Fortunately, Guts doesn't seem like he is hurting which made the girls a bit amazed with how much pain tolerance he has. Even without the Berserker Armor.

Guts seems to be holding something and drops it to reveal a small pouch. Guts looks towards the feet of his enemy. Inferno looks down to see that Guts has threw his lit mini bombs at his feet.

"Mini bombs!" Ruby called out while pointing her finger.

Right when Inferno figures out that they are explosives, the demon is engulfed by the exploding devices

"Clever but I don't think that's those bombs will do any good since he's made of fire." Weiss said.

Guts keeps his guard up incase it wasn't enough. However, the flames appear to be circulating in a supernatural way as if some kind of sorcery is a foot. It turns out that Inferno is using his power over fire to gather the flame from the explosion into a condensing ball of fire the size as big as a goliath grimm while he doesn't seem to be affected by the blast of Guts' mini bombs.

"That can't be good for Guts" Ruby said.

"That defiantly is gonna back fire." Blake said.

The demon has the fire ball flying above him while he starts to levitate off the ground again. The area around becomes illuminated by the fire while Guts can feel the heat radiating from where he stands.

 _Inferno:_ _ **Hahaha, burn!**_

Inferno hurls the charged up fire ball close to where Guts is standing. The Dragonslayer wielder tries to dash away but was still close enough to take the blast that sent him flying…..again along with some debre from the forest. About an acre of the dark forest was lit in flame despite the only thing there is that can burn are the trees. With the fire emitting smoke unto the sky and Inferno floating above the tree line, it was as if the scene was a reminiscent of hell.

"Guess there was really no hope for that forest." Yang said soberly while glaring daggers at Inferno.

"Can't imagine if the White Fang would stoop themselves low enough to set a forest on fire, dead or not." Blake said with a serious look.

Guts stood up covered in in soot and dirt. He had a gash above his right eye, a first degree burn from his left temple down along his cheek and his left shoulder was punctured by a piece of wood when he flew through another tree. Like the tough badass he is, he casually pulls out the wood which caused more blood to gush out which made RWBY cringe at the gory sound.

 _Guts: Hmph, is that all you got?_

"There is just no way he is taking that like it was nothing." Weiss said in disbelief. "He has to be hurting if he has no aura."

However the wooden stake went through the bone which now made it useless and out of commission, leaving him with only one arm to fight with now.

"His arm is broken." Blake said. "That is definitely gonna hinder his fighting." Blake said with slight worry.

"I wouldn't be worried, still waiting for Guts' trump card to happen." Yang said.

With Dragonslayer in his only functional arm he rushes in at the evil demon to finish this, holding his oversized sword at arms length still with no trouble despite holding it with only one hand. Inferno began to conjure up more fireballs at the injured Guts who is to RWBY's disbelief still able run and maneuver around while closing the to the flaming entity face full of perseverance. Ruby and her team were now admiring Guts even more. Even in a severely injured state, he is not backing down in the face of evil.

 _Inferno:_ _ **Hmph. Tenacious, but futile.**_

Inferno covers the battlefield in a raging fire. Trees are starting to become incinerated in burnt ash. Guts gets caught in it and it makes him falter in his advance as the burns are becoming severe. He starts to snarl in pain and falls to his knees. This brought slight sadness from the huntresses seeing the heroic Guts begin to fall from over exertion

"This has to be it, Guts doesn't seem to have any options left." Weiss said in anticipation.

"You mean Guts is gonna…" Ruby said getting what Weiss is hinting at.

 _Inferno:_ _ **Yes, I can feel your pain and anger. Prepare yourself, all of that will stay to plague your soul in my realm.**_

RWBY scoffed in hatred how the demon is taking pleasure in Guts' suffering state.

"You just wait Inferno, Guts is about to show a world of pain." Yang said with a stern look.

Guts with his face stricken with rage seeing as though he is left with no option, the wolf like helmet creeped up on his back and enclosed around his head and the eyes glow as red as the eyes of the grimm.

"Yes! This is it now. This has to give Guts his chance." Ruby said with hope.

The Berserker Armor has been activated and the armor right away mends the broken shoulder which of course in its method caused some blood to spur out with a discomforting gory crack sound that made the girls cringe at and Weiss to have a squeemish look but regardless is ounce again functional. The Berserker Armor clad Guts makes a distinctive roar fueled by rage and hatred.

"Yep, remind me not to get on his bad side." Blake said with a look of intimidation. It doesn't help how the helmet resembles a crazed deranged wolf.

After making his war cry, he charges at Inferno before leaping towards him with the speed that shouldn't be possible for a severely wounded man carrying a massive sword that weighs four hundred pounds. To say that this caught Inferno off guard would be an understatement. He truly believed he had victory in his grasp so he failed to have his mind process in time to react to this dark armored swordsman that shouldn't be human with how fast he moved instantly close the distance enough to strike him down. By the time he realized it, it was too late. Guts swings his Dragonslayer at a wide eyed Inferno who's only option was to try to flinch with his arms raised defensively with a pathetically futile hope that it would protect him; it didn't. Guts strikes Inferno directly, resulting in Inferno and Soul Edge being cut in half. At its apex, Inferno ceases to be and all of the demonic energy has left Soul Edge. The fire caused by Inferno's destructive power was immediately snuffed out. The fully-armored Guts lands as the two halves of Soul Edge and a few shards fall to the ground as well. Nightmare and Inferno are no more.

KO!

"Oh my Oum he won." Weiss said amazed

"YAYYY he won!" Ruby cheered. "I knew he could do it.

"Yeah that is why you don't mess with Guts!" Yang pumped her fist.

Guts repeatedly fires arrows from his mechanical arm at the powerless remains of Soul Edge.

"Wow, he must have A LOT of hate for that sword right now." Blake said

"I wouldn't blame him." Weiss responded. "Nothing good would ever come out of that sword."

* * *

Results

(*Cues: Berserk - Sign-2*)

 **Boomstick: Hell yeah! Now that's what I call a swordfight!**

The girls couldn't agree more on that

 **Boomstick: While Nightmare and Soul Edge wields more power than Guts, this is what Guts does EVERY SINGLE DAY. He gets the shit kicked out of him trying to defeat gods and demons leagues above his abilities and still prevails.**

"Sounds like Guts has already taken on beings and monsters plenty of times to be numb for whatever Nightmare throws at him." Ruby said.

Wiz: It's true. All of his...

 **Boomstick: I mean this guy lives in a world where giant monsters are trying to kill you, eat you, rape you, or all three at the same time... and that's just Monday.**

This made RWBY a bit uncomfortable as it made them think the idea of the Grimm not only try to maul you to death but also try to violate in the way Boomstick described. They shuddered at it and right away forced themselves to forget it. ("If you want to forget something, you can if you try hard enough." - Jeremy Jahns)

Wiz: ...it's true. All his life, Guts has had the odds stacked against him and yet he's still kicking while everything else is dead.

"I mean, is there anyone in Guts' world that can take him down? What would be _his_ kryptonike." Weiss wondered.

"I'm pretty sure you would have to just simply out class him in strength, speed and durability." Blake said. "Which is easier said than done.

 **Boomstick: Ugh, but Wizard, I thought only Soul Calibur could destroy Soul Edge. Ergh...**

Wiz: That's also true... in the Soulcalibur world. However, Inferno exists on an astral plane. If you recall, Guts' sword Dragonslayer also exists on such a plane, leaving no question that it could destroy Soul Edge.

"Guts is lucky to have had that sword than can kill him." Weiss said

"It wouldn't be fair for Guts if he had to fight someone he has no way of killing." Ruby said.

 **Boomstick: Even then, Soul Caliber characters were able to work around it like with those two chicks we've mentioned earlier. One of them had a weapon that was good for killing evil after all.**

Wiz: Plus, his Berserker Armor bought him plenty of time to land the killing blow.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, because it will literally let you fight on until all of your bones are shattered and the last drop of your blood is spilled.**

"Holy daisy cutters." Yang said with the others stunned at hearing how the Berserker Armor can make you fight until there is nothing left of you.

"That armor really helped him out there." Ruby said.

Wiz: And it's not like Soul Edge was gonna have any luck tempting Guts into picking it up and turning him into another Nightmare.

"Whoa, can you imagine if Soul Edge was able to use Guts' body as his host after what we've seen what _he_ can do?" Yang said.

"I don't think anyone on his world, Soul Caliber or Remnant would be able to stop him." Blake said.

"But Guts should be able to resist and break free like how Siegfried did." Ruby said.

Wiz: Not only has Guts dealt with enough demonic shit to know that's a bad idea,

"Glad he had enough common sense through experience to know not to pick up that sword." Weiss beamed.

Wiz: he REALLY loves that Dragonslayer. He's not giving that up for anything.

"Yeah, only an IDIOT would give up that sword!" Ruby said.

 **Boomstick: Guts was just a whole nother caliber.**

"Yep, cause Nightmare didn't have the GUTS to win in this fight." Yang said giggling. The others shook their heads at the boxer's antics.

Wiz: The winner is Guts.

RWBY cheered for the Guts beating Nightmare.

"Alright Guts!" Yang hollered.

"Good always triumphs over evil!" Ruby cheered with her arms raised.

"What crazy battle are we gonna see next?" Weiss asked curiously.

* * *

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

(*Cues: Avengers (2012) – Performance Issues*)

A man is seen falling down a skyscraper towards the streets but he is being encased by what seems to be turning into some kind of high tech armor colored red and gold yellow. Complete with a HUD and before he hits the ground, the man in the armor stops himself with jet powered boots and gauntlets and flies right back to the top at high speeds.

"OH MY GOD THAT WAS SO COOL!" Ruby bursted with awe and excitement. "He just covered himself in cool advanced armor as he was falling then flew away like *rocket sound*!*"

 _?: It's like the old saying,_

The man in the high tech armor's opponent is shown to be a man who is bald and is putting on his own advanced armor except his is colored green, more bulkier and lacks a helmet to cover his head.

 _?: if you want someone killed right, you have to kill him yourself._

"Oh my gosh, super advanced armor battle! I can't wait to watch this one!" Ruby said as she puts in the next disc.

"I'm glad she is feeling all better now." Yang said with a smile.

"Well I'm actually interested in this one too." Weiss said as she is interested in this next battle.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Alright, that chapter is done. Has anyone noticed the unique thing about this match up is this is one of those battles where you have destructive capacity versus attack potency. Nightmare's attacks may be more destructive area wise but Guts' striking power is well beyond what the Soul Calibur characters are capable of. Anyway, If Guts didn't have the Berserker Armor, Nightmare would've won. All he had to do was keep Guts at a distance. But then again, Nightmare gets beaten by people who are arguably weaker than Guts in Soul Calibur. And Death Battle pretty much put it out there that Guts has gone up against beings comparable, if not worse than Nightmare almost everyday. I feel like they should've given some examples of who Guts has taken down in Berserk during the results but if they had that fact that Guts has taken on Gods and Demons thrown into the viewers like that then I guess it was justified enough, right? I mean we can all agree that the world of Berserk is way more harsher than the Soul Calibur world…..as well as the world of Remnant. Could each member of Team survive the ecplise in Berserk if they were in Guts' place? If not, Could any of the RWBY characters survive the Eclipse in Berserk? And if Nightmare switched places with any of the Apostles in Berserk, would the heroes of Soul Calibur defeat him or would they be fucked? I'm just asking cause it sounds interesting to know. If Nightmare was in Remnant, I think the Atlas military has a shot of taking him down, but so far the show has made the Atlas military look incompetent. I mean they seem like they lose more battles despite being the most organized, trained disciplined force on Remnant yet they get their paladins and bullheads hijacked by terrorists (somehow), Neo was able to infiltrate the command ship to free Roman (somehow), and for some reason they don't make much of a difference when it comes to aiding the heroes in the story. And that's not even counting how their automated drone army getting hacked. The show needs to find a way to make the Atlas military a force to be reckoned with cause what's the point of having a military in the show if they are not gonna make a difference? Christ sake even the military in the Michael Bay Transformers movies did more damage to the Decepticons than the Audobots did. That may not be a good comparison but still. The writers need to have Atlas actually become good at accomplishing their goals and obtaining victories. So far the RWBY has shown Atlas to be like "Star Wars First Order" level of efficiency. You really can't take them seriously because of that.**

* * *

 **And incase some of you point out that at one point during the fight, you can see the star constellation of Chuck Norris and Segata Sanshiro and ask why didn't I have RWBY notice that. Well, lets be honest, who noticed the Chuck and Segata stars the first time watching this Death Battle? To be realistic, I don't believe RWBY would've noticed on their first time watching it either. They would be too focused on Guts and Nightmare to have noticed. So I let that go over their heads.**

 **Some ideas I had but didn't end up using was having Guts and Inferno fight in the Astral Chaos. I was gonna have RWBY learn that during his time under Soul Edge's control, Cervantes raped an English woman who bore the child that was named Isabella Valentine. It's a pretty sad thing being born from a rape. But obviously it's still not as bad as how Guts was born. But if I did the Ivy Valentine vs Black Orchid episode, I would have that info thrown in Ivy's analysis though. Also someone commented a feet that Nightmare was able to throw a man in armor that ended up smashing through a statue. I was gonna try to calculate how much force would require for the statue to break but I wasn't able to ask which Soul Calibur game that happened in so I couldn't determine the size and make a calculation and have it thrown into the analysis for shits and giggles. I also should've asked what were some Guts feats that should've been worth mentioning in Guts analysis when I left off on the last chapter.**

* * *

 **This is just me knit picking but since Guts' Dragonslayer can harm and kill Soul Edge, shouldn't he be able to break the sword as he was fighting Nightmare? And whoever animated that fight, I believe he should've had Night Terror be the one to push Guts into using the Berserker Armor. It seemed like Guts was able to catch Night Terror off guard because he didn't think he would just jump through the fire. But again I wouldn't know how exactly the fight should go cause again I haven't watched Berserk or played any of the Soul Calibur games so I wouldn't know. Maybe Guts wouldn't need the Berserker Armor to beat Night Terror.**

* * *

 **Speaking of Soul Calibur, I'm thinking about getting the new Soul Calibur game that's coming out this year. It will be my first Soul Calibur game and this one seems like it would be a good introduction to a someone new to the series. I'm hoping it will have a story mode. I've seen the Soul Calibur 5 story mode and….umm. I don't know what to think of it. It was kinda a mixed bag and for some reason they had the story centric on Patroklos and Pyrrha (who aren't exactly the best characters in the series) while almost everyone else only had a minor role. It had a nice twist how in the weapon Soul Calibur had its own diety that you end up fighting. But overall it's not the most memorable story in a fighting game. Granted it was only Soul Calibur's first attempt of a story mode. This was when story modes in fighting games started to become a thing. I'm not exactly sure what to expect from Soul Calibur 6 when I buy it. For some reason I just decided to give the series a try.**

* * *

 **One time I've debated with someone that the Mortal Kombat verse is more powerful than the Soul Calibur verse. I mean you got the elder gods, Immortal sorcerers, demons, ninjas that can manipulate energy, cyborgs, demigods, and the human fighters that are skilled enough to go up against them. Sure Soul Calibur has some of that too but Mortal Kombat had more voriety in their roster throughout the series. Should we count the crossover characters? Cause if we can, then Mortal Kombat clearly takes it with them having Kratos, The Predator, they had a crossover game with DC and Scorpion and Sub Zero become guess characters in the Injustice games. Soul Calibur had Darth Vader, Yoda, Star Killer (Vader's Apprentice) and Ivy Valentine was a guess character in the crossover game Queen's Gate. I could be convinced that Soul Calibur is more powerful than Mortal Kombat but I'm still leaning more towards Mortal Kombat in terms of power.**

* * *

 **Oh, and about that Madara segment becoming its own story, I forgot to mention, I kinda don't know about Madara (At full power) enough to make a story about him being on Remnant. All I knew about him before making that story was if he is stupidly overpowered in the Naruto-verse, then he is pretty much a literally impossible to defeat god who can pretty much do whatever he wants on Remnant. I had to do research on his abilities. Making sure I don't get Rinnegan and Sharrigon confused. All those Justus that I had Madara use wasn't even scratching the surface with him, was it? I know nobody on Remnant can match him in strength, speed and durability. As far as abilities of his array of power goes, he probably has more than I can keep track of. So if any one would be kind enough to give me a complete run down on what Madara can do and how it stacks against the RWBY characters, it would be greatly appreciated via comment or PM. To be frank with you, if I see a Naruto character using certain Rinnegan abilities, I'll probably end up assuming Madara can do it too.**

* * *

 **To the person that asked me what I think of how RWBY sees the fights in their perspective. Dougio, however it is pronounced, is it pronounced how it's spelled? Dug-e-o? Doog-e-o? Dig-Dug? You know what I'm gonna call you Doug, is that okay? Anyway, I like to pretend that since RWBY are 3D animated characters and the fights we've been watching are either 2D or 3d, I like to think the girls would see the fights as live action in their eyes, both 2D and 3D. Cause there are 2D sprite versions of RWBY, al well as 2D anime versions of them (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle). I mean in the second episode of Vol. 1 of RWBY when we see Ruby go Chibi, how did Yang see it? Did she see her as Chibi as well or did she see her normal? Some times we as the viewer are supposed to see things differently than how the characters see things. From how they are drawn to how the speed of their movements in our perspective versus the characters perspective. So with that in mind, I pretend that RWBY are seeing the battles live action. Sure some battles will be an exception to that idea depending on certain factors. But, that is what makes their reactions believable. And it's not just this story but in other crossover stories with an inserted character displays their power that RWBY characters would consider impossible to them. In this chapter I was also gonna have a Berserk scene shown to RWBY. It's the scene of Guts battling Nosferatu Zodd in the 2017 anime. I thought that scene would've made the huntresses awed. But then I looked at the comments of the video of that fight on YouTube and people were saying that the animation and the sound affects were mediocre for some reason. I thought if I used that scene, people might say, "Why did you show that fight? That was badly animated." Okay, maybe the sound effects was bad in that scene but I pretend it would look and sound real to RWBY.**

* * *

 **Well, I guess that's all my thoughts for this time. So the next chapter is Iron Man vs Lex Luthor. I would like to ask, what are some Iron Man and Lex Luthor feats that should've been worth mentioned. Not just the feats they achieved combat wise but also their intellectual feats. Weather it is inventing or hacking or whatever. I ask this because I kinda enjoy hearing about feats of characters, especially the feats of comic book and anime characters. Who else thinks hearing feats are fun. Isn't that one of the things that make reaction stories interesting to read. Watching how the characters would react to the feats? To RWBY, it's not just about the fights and see who would win but also learning about the character and how they can relate or compare. Anyway that's just my opinion. I don't know how long this will take cause I might need to get a new laptop now but I will make it work.**

 **And one more thing I would like to ask, why do they call sex scenes in stories lemons? What is so lemonly about that? You don't call sex scenes in movies lemons. Why don't we just call it a smut or steamy scene? Anyway that is all so see you all next time. Thanks for over the five hundred favorites and the six hundred followers. The sun may have set but it will soon rise again.**


	11. Episode 46 Iron Man vs Lex Luthor

**Author's Note: Hey every one. Finally done with this chapter. I know this is the episode a lot of you REALLY wanted to see. I'm feeling a bit ashamed of myself how it took me this long to get this episode put out. Now before we get started with this chapter, lets allow ourselves to take a moment of silence for the late Stan Lee for giving us all these characters that impacted our lives...…..…..…...…...…..…...…...…...…...…...…...…...…..R.I.P. Stan Lee, your cameos will be missed. Since this episode features a Marvel character, this can act as a tribute to him. Alright, don't really have anything else to add at the moment. I could talk about volume six of RWBY but I'll do that next chapter. Now without further or do, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth**

 **Death Battle is owned by Screwattack**

 **Iron Man is owned by Marvel**

 **Lex Luthor is owned by DC**

 **Soundtracks belong to their respective owners**

* * *

 **Iron Man VS Lex Luthor**

Ruby puts in the next episode into the DVD player and then she raided the closet where the team kept their individual stash of snacks and the leader rushed to plop her buns right back on her spot on the couch and pressed the play button. "Sorry, but this is gonna be too good to see this without any snacks." Ruby said as she munched on a strawberry strudel. Though the giant sword episode was badass in its own unique way and Guts was another unforgettable character, the episode was a little too dark to handle if they didn't have each other to comfort and support. Hopefully this one will turn it around for them.

(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)

Wiz: Technology, it improves our lives, lets you watch cool shows on the internet, and sometimes, it can help you to rival gods.

The huntresses seemed hyped for the theme of this battle. This battle seems to mostly involve highly advanced weapons by the looks of it.

"Yes! This is what I'm talking about. Technology fight!" Ruby shouted as shut started munching on some chocolate covered caramels. This is just what she needs.

"Well, I'm sold. I'm curious to see what sort of technology we'll be seeing in this fight and how it compares to what we have." Weiss said with a smile gracing her features.

"Even I can agree seeing advanced gear is interesting." Blake said.

 **Boomstick: Like with Iron Man, the Armored Avenger.**

"Iron Man…" Yang said with a scrutinized look that into a satisfied smirk and a nod. "…Not gonna lie, cool name."

"Check it out, he's also from the Marvel Universe!" Ruby eagerly pointed out. RWBY noticed when a fight was briefly shown between Iron Man and Thor in the middle of a forest at night during the intro.

"Another Marvel character, lets see what makes him unique compared to the other Marvel characters."

Wiz: And Lex Luthor, arch nemesis of Superman.

"Arch nemesis of Superman?" Weiss exclaimed softly. This caught the girls by surprise at how this man is involved with Superman.

"That means he's from the DC Universe." Blake said.

"Damn, looks like we got ourselves another Marvel vs DC fight." Yang said with a whistle. "They must have one hell of a rivalry to have had this many matches."

"Well they are the two most powerful universes we've seen so far and they both have characters that are similar to each other." Ruby said.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle.

* * *

(*Cues: Iron Man Anime - Opening Theme*)

Wiz: There are the talented... there are the prodigies... and then there's Anthony Edward Stark.

Anthony Edward Stark is a man who seems to be in his thirties with black hair, a beard and mustache that are neatly groomed and trimmed. During his intro, he dons a sleek armor that covers his entire body from head to toe. The armor's color design is red and gold yellow. The Armor torso, gauntlets, Boots and helmet are red with the mask, thighs and biceps colored yellow. At the center of the chest piece is a reactor that glows light blue.

Ruby was already awestruck at how Anthony Stark's armor formed around him and seeing the eye sockets light up. "Oh my gosh I can't wait to see what that armor can do!" Ruby squealed.

"Sounds like Anthony Stark was a very gifted person." Weiss said, interested to learn about Anthony. She was eager to hear what accomplishments he's achieved in his adventures.

"Gifted might be a light way of putting it." Blake said.

 **Boomstick: Please, he prefers Tony.**

"Tony, got it." Yang said.

Wiz: Howard and Maria Stark ruled a nine billion dollar military tech empire.

It had to be a given that Howard and Maria were the parents of Tony Stark.

"Whoa, so these people are just banking. Sounds like this guy is having the same background as you princess." Yang said.

"It seems that way so far. But this company revolves around weapon designing and equipment for the military." Weiss pointed out.

"Well, like your families company, it could have its fair share of public backlash from how they make money off of building weapons." Blake said in a playful mock tone.

"Hey, I plan on making things better when the time comes." Weiss retorted.

Wiz: They could have anything they ever wanted, except a child.

 **Boomstick: Then Howard met an** A **LIEN who** **decided to build a baby for them.**

"Wait, what?" RWBY said a bit baffled.

"Tony was created by an alien?" Weiss said with a surprised look.

"Well, Tony wasn't the only one who was created in a lab, remember?" Ruby reminded about certain characters, as well as a certain friend that only she knows was created in a lab.

"Or at least gained their powers from a scientific lab experiment." Blake added.

"Yep, that too."

"Guess this kind of origin being brought up is a regular thing at this point I guess." Yang said.

Wiz: Fearing humanity would perish to more advanced alien races, this child was genetically engineered to lead the world to a new tech age...

Weiss was really looking forward to how this person would grow up to have his world advance in terms of technology.

Wiz: …But that was Arno Stark. We don't speak of him.

"Huh?"

Wiz: When Howard and Maria were disappointed with what they created, they adopted Tony instead.

The girls were a bit dumbstruck that they could have sworn they knew where this was going.

"….Ooookay, what was the point of all of that if it turned out Howard and Maria could've just adopted someone in the first place?" Blake asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What a way to subvert our expectations." Weiss said.

"But what was wrong with Arno that made Howard and Maria not keep him after all that trouble?" Ruby asked curious as to whatever happened to him.

"Maybe he was a defected creation or something." Yang guessed.

 **Boomstick: Yep, that's the secret origin to Tony Stark. Didn't see that comin', did ya?**

"Well it's not really a secret anymore since we and anyone who has watched this knows now." Yang said with a chuckle.

"Okay, so Tony Stark was also adopted." Weiss said. "Not a bad story for him." The others nodded in agreement.

"He must have never cared who his real parents were." Ruby said.

"Why would he? He could have anything he could ever want." Weiss said.

(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Real name: Anthony Edward Stark**

 **Aliases: Armored Avenger (RWBY admit how cool it sounded), Shellhead (The girls giggled at that one), Master of Machines**

 **Height: 6'1" / 185 cm**

 **Weight: 225 lbs / 102 kg**

 **Estimated net worth: $9.3 billion (Almost as much as the SDC)**

 **Owner of Area 51**

 **Claims to have beaten Mr. Fantastic in chess twice**

* * *

Wiz: Despite not being the alien-engineered child prodigy, Tony's gifted intelligence and world-changing destiny were obvious at an early age. He graduated from MIT with top honors and a physics and engineering double major when he was just 19 years old.

This impressed the huntresses, especially Weiss at how he has achieved all these academic aptitudes at such a young age. "Amazing, most people wouldn't have all those degrees under their belts until they hit thirty." Weiss said in awe.

"So that means he has to be a genius then." Yang said.

"More like born a genius." Blake said.

"If he did all that at that age…." Ruby said, thinking all the possible break throughs this guy can create for his people. Especially all the weapons that he could create.

"I'm guessing he can pretty much build anything now." Yang said actually impressed with that kind of intelligence. "Maybe this guy will be another badass nerd that I can root for."

 **Boomstick: But since this is a superhero origin, it wasn't long before tragedy struck... and by struck, I mean a car crash. And by tragedy, I mean his parents. So all of a sudden, Tony was an orphan.**

"Oh…" Ruby said with a frown. "And it seemed like his life was going so well too."

"Okay, at this point it's officially a standard rule that if you wanna be a hero, you have to _lose_ your parents." Yang huffed while making a horizontal circle jester with her index finger. "Well, not everyone one."

"Well, there are some exceptions that we've seen." Blake said but still gave her condolences.

 **Boomstick: But on the bright side, it also made him the sole heir of Stark Industries. Nice.**

Weiss was now positive that Tony was having the same background story as him…actually, Tony was the only child in his family so it would make sense why he gets to inherit the company. Unlike her case as a certain family member is fighting for the spot of being the heir to the company. Weiss has been suspicious about him but her father is still leaning towards her to take the company.

"You know, this is kinda sounding like how Batman inherited his family's multi-billion dollar company after losing _his_ parents." Ruby pointed out.

"Yeah but Stark might have a different story that pushed him into becoming a hero." Blake said.

(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)

Wiz: With the entire family fortune at his fingertips, Tony pursued a life of reckless indulgence and mechanical tinkering. War was his income and he enjoyed every bit of it

Blake and Weiss gave a look of disapproval. Blake found it disgusting how Tony didn't care that him and his company was thriving off of wars where his weapons became high in demand by whatever military he sells to.

Wiz:... until the day his eyes were opened.

 **Boomstick: Yeah! Opened with a** **shrapnel** **-filled irony bomb!**

A scene is shown of Tony being in a firefight out in a dessert region.

"He doesn't look like he is combat ready." Ruby said with slight concern.

"Guess this makes it his weakling stage before he became a superhero." Yang said referring to how some of the other heroes also didn't seem they would do well in a fight before their transformations.

As Tony is hiding behind cover, a missile lands dangerously close to him. Before the explosive detonates, Tony and RWBY sees that the bomb was manufactured by his own company as it is labeled "Stark Industries." Tony attempts to get away from it, but it explodes, knocking him to the ground with wounds to his chest.

"Wow, that IS ironic." Yang said.

"Getting blown up by your own bomb. I guess I would feel the same way if someone tried to use Crescent Rose against me." Ruby said.

"Looks like this is gonna be Tony's turning point on his life." Blake said assuming this tragedy is gonna make him change his ways and eager to see how it unfolds.

Next the huntresses sees that Tony wakes up and is under captivity by what the girls assume are terrorists who are responsible for the injury that the billionaire has sustained.

"Looks like the Earth in the Marvel universe has its fair share of terrorists too." Blake said.

"Not only that but the weapons that were made from his company have fallen into their hands." Ruby said.

"Almost like how Atlas has some of their paladins fall into the wrong hands too." Weiss said. "Seriously how is it that a weapon that can turn the tide always end up falling into the wrong hands?" The heiress complained.

(*Cues: Iron Man (2008) - Mark I*)

Wiz: Held captive by terrorists, Tony learned the bomb left shrapnel in his heart, which would kill him in a week.

The girls were a bit shocked that Tony's chest now seems to have some sort of electronic device implanted into it.

"Yep, shrapnel left in your body is gonna lead to serious health hazard if not removed." Weiss said.

"What's that thing in his chest?" Ruby asked. "That doesn't like its okay to live with."

"I don't know, I think it's supposed to keep him alive or something." Blake said.

Wiz: The terrorists gave Tony an ultimatum: construct weapons for them and receive treatment... or be left to die.

"So these terrorists want to keep Tony alive just to have him build weapons they can use to hurt people?" Blake grimly said.

"Nobody in their right mind would agree to something like that." Weiss said with a serious expression. "Especially if he knows that granting these terrorist some serious firepower will lead to disaster."

"Not only that, even if Tony granted all of their demands, they probably would've killed him anyway." Blake said. 'If these terrorists go by the same morals as Adam.'

"Wonder how he gets out of this crazy nightmare." Yang said.

 **Boomstick: But being Tony Stark, he chose door number three. He built a space-age pacemaker to save his own life.**

"Impressive, he found a way to sustain himself while under captivity." Weiss said referring to the implant in Tony's chest. Ruby was awed by its glowing nature.

"If that is supposed to be some kind of battery, does that make him a cyborg?" Yang asked.

"Hmm, I don't know, something tells me he would die if it was taken out of him though." Blake said.

"Well since you put it that way, sounds a bit worrying that some of his life is tied to that thing." Ruby said with a look of unease.

 **Boomstick: and then built a mech suit around it and murdered his way to freedom.**

Tony's plan of escape was revealed to be him building an entire suit of armor. Unlike the armor seen in the intro, this armor was gray, bulkier which means less freedom of movement and seemed more primitive. However, once it was completed and was being implemented in escaping, he comes up against the terrorist who tried to force him into labor for their goals. The terrorists open a volley of automatic gunfire at him but have no affect as they barely leave any dents on his awesome creation.

"Yep, they're dead." Blake said with a smirk.

"He's composed of titanium bitches." Yang teasingly said. She noticed how Ruby was too enthralled at the scene to care about her foul language.

"What's he gonna do?" Ruby eagerly asked.

 _Tony: My turn._

Tony unleashes his flamethrowers built into the wrists at the terrorists causing them to scatter.

"Awesome!" Ruby shouted.

"Okay, that was neat." Yang commented.

The flames have spread towards the area that stores Tony's hijacked weapons, causing an explosion to engulf the entire compound. Stark in his crafted armor used a rocket boot feature that he was smart enough to install and escaped the explosion as well as the terrorist camp site.

RWBY became highly impressed with Tony Stark being able to turn the tables and regain his freedom.

"Damn, that's escape was as badass as Batman and Chuck's." Yang said.

"He built an armor than can shoot flames, take bullets and fly in a cave? While being a prisoner of war?" Weiss said in amazement. "Imagine what he can accomplish with Atlas' resources."

 **Boomstick: This taught Stark one of life's most important lessons: heroes aren't born, they're built. A lesson which also made for a pretty sweet tagline.**

"I actually like the sound of that." Ruby said with a smile.

"Well, not everyone can fit that mold but it does sound inspiring. " Blake said.

(*Cues: Iron Man (2008) - Mark II*)

Wiz: But Tony's heart was changed in more ways than one that day. Upon returning to America, he nullified all weapons development at Stark Industries and dedicated his life to saving the world... in his own way.

This change of action boosted Tony's standing with the huntresses. Now Blake was seeing the genius billionaire in a different way than how Stark behaved himself before.

"He is definitely becoming a better person." Blake said with approval.

"I hope one day us Schnees would do a similar act with the SDC." Weiss said. It's net worth may be in the billions and have provided decent paying jobs for families across the globe but there are still things the company can improve upon to make things better for everyone.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, we're not talking, like, just donating to charity and being kind to your neighbor. Tony became a one-man army of justice and began creating a new and improved armored suit that the public would eventually dub... Iron Man.**

"Welp, I gotta say, Tony is already a cool guy for a rich genius so far with his origin story. The escape part was my favorite part of course." Ruby said.

"Well despite it having to take a life threatening injury and being captured by terrorists, he has my respect for changing his ways and becoming a hero." Blake said.

"Using his money and resources to become Batman!- uh I mean um, Iron Man!" Yang dramatically announced.

"If only my father would do the same and realize how his business practices are affecting the lives of the lower people." Weiss said. But as soon as she becomes the CO, she will change certain ways of how the company operates with its lower employees.

(*Cues: Iron Man (2008) - Driving with the Top Down*)

 **Boomstick: And then he made another one, and another one, and another, another, and then he made like, a shitload more.**

It is shown that not only Tony was able to build a more advanced and high tech suit than the armor he built to escape from the terrorists, but he has made an entire arsenal of Iron Man suits. Whole most retain the same model and color scheme, some seemed larger in size with more bulk or different colors than his usual red and gold.

Wiz: The Iron Man suits are numerous, but they typically come with a common base set of tools.

"Whoa look at ALL OF THOSE Iron Man suits!" Ruby fangirled with Iron Man suits for eyes.

"Wow, If he can afford to make all of those, then being rich really is an awesome superpower." Yang said.

"Did he build all of those suits for himself?" Blake said. "I mean, I get he doesn't want his tech to fall into the wrong hands but that is just insane to have that many suits."

"Nothing wrong with being prepared incase he loses one." Weiss said. "Or two….or however it takes to defeat whoever he fights."

* * *

 **IRON MAN ARMOR**

 **Composed of a gold titanium alloy**

 **Adds 5 inches to Tony's height, yet only weighs 25 lbs**

 **Capable of high speed flight, super strength and enhanced durability**

 **Standard Weaponry**

 **Repulsor Rays**

 **Smart Missiles**

 **Anti-tank Missiles**

 **Chest Mounted Unibeam**

* * *

Wiz: Generally composed of a gold-titanium alloy, his standard suits have the strength to lift up to 100 tons, fly at supersonic speeds, and come with an onboard intelligence system called J.A.R.V.I.S., which controls his weaponry, summon other suits at his beck and call and feeds him valuable information during combat and provides him with strategies, background information on opponents and surroundings and the current status of the suit and can even remotely connect with any communication devices, including satellites and computers all over the world.

The capabilities of the armor was already sounding impressive to the huntresses. The armor granting Tony super strength, flight at mach speeds and even an intelligence feature that can support the genius in numerous ways already seemed more advanced than what Atlas is capable of.

RWBY couldn't help but notice how the AI J.A.R.V.I.S is able to control multiple suits at once. "Wow, Tony can have his legion of suits attack at once!" Ruby said seeing as how the Iron Man suits are seemingly acting on their own and aiding Stark in combat like it's his own private army.

"It's like an army of drones at Tony's disposal." Weiss said.

"Hey why did he decide to go by Iron Man if his suits are made of Titanium?" Blake questioned.

"Maybe it just sounded cooler." Yang said.

 **Boomstick: And for good measure, these babies come loaded head to toe with weaponry.**

"Yes! Just what I've been waiting for!" Ruby yelled in excitement. The leader as well as Weiss leaned forward to see what other technological features that were built into the suit.

 **Boomstick: I'm talking shoulder mounted darts, rockets, anti-tank missiles, an** **EMP** **, and the Iron Man staple: Laser beams!**

The girls find it amazing that Tony was able to not only include these weapons like numerous darts and missiles but also have a way for the suit to somehow compact them to be concealed within the seemingly thin and sleek design of the armor.

"Wow, he's like Marvel's version of Samus with all those weapons built into that suit." Weiss said.

"Maybe he should've been the one to fight her instead since they seem similar." Blake thought. The others thought that would be a good fight to watch as well.

Wiz: These repulsor blasts draw power directly from the reactor in Tony's chest or chest piece, depending on the time period, to fire high-mass, negatively charged muons as a concussive energy attack. Most commonly, these are fired from the palms of his suit.

Iron Man demonstrates the power and affects of his signature repulsor blasts by blasting apart medium sized boulders as well as destroying other hostiles drones and even knocking back other Marvel characters seen before like Captain America and Thor.

"I am so digging those cool awesome guantlets. I would be lying if I said I wouldn't try them to blow up some grim with those missiles and lasers." Yang said with a smile. "Not saying I would trade in my Ember Celica for Tony's guantlets but I definitely wanna try them out."

"Me too sis! Those are the coolest gloves I've ever seen!" Ruby squealed at how the guantlets can fire laser beams from the palms and wrists.

Wiz: He also has miniature cluster bombs, homing lasers, microscopic telepathic tasers, multi-directional repulsors.

Ruby was awed and fascinated from watching the last mentioned weapon fire repulsor blasts that was able to hit multiple targets at once. The others were also fascinated by all the weapons featured in each suit's arsenal.

Wiz: Pulse bolts that pick up kinetic energy along the way so they hit harder the farther they travel. He also has the ability to create and manipulate magnetic fields.

"He has even created semblance like abilities for his suits." Weiss said with a wide eyed look.

"Jeez, Tony has really gone through extreme lengths to have all those weapons and abilities built into each suit." Blake said with a similar expression to Weiss'.

"You know, part of me is glad that that armor is not a standard issued thing in Atlas cause that means anyone can be more cooler than us, but it would be awesome to be in one of those things." Yang said.

 **Boomstick: Also being the weapon crazy genius that he is, he created these tiny mist sized robots that can pretty much combine and form into anything.**

The girls see what Boomstick was referring to as this said creation appears as a red mist at first then combines into various weapons and gadgets and even an armor regardless of size or scale.

Wiz: Ahh yes, those are his swarm of atomic sized Pico-Processesors which he uses for both data storage and attacking.

RWBY became flabbergasted. They could never imagine that something like that could be invented.

"Amazing." Weiss said in astonishment. "I don't think anyone in Atlas would even think to create such devices that Tony has. Even if they did, it would take years to do so."

"If only he would make those things for us." Ruby said with an open mouthed smile.

 **Boomstick: But, if the situation calls for a bit more firepower, he can blast an even larger beam directly from his chest piece, UNI-BEAM!**

"…I want one…" Ruby croaked.

"Eh?"

"I want one!" Ruby jumped out of her seat and was standing. "I gotta have an Iron Man suit!"

"I want one too sis but I'm pretty sure we can't just walk over to-" Yang was interrupted by what Ruby decided to do next.

"Deadpool!" Ruby suddenly shouted.

"Ruby, what are you doing?!" Weiss shouted at the leader. "Why are you calling for _him_ now?!"

"If Deadpool is from the same world as Tony, maybe I can ask him to ask Tony for a suit. What do you think?!" Ruby joyfully explained at the thought of getting her own suit from the billionaire.

"Ruby, that's ridiculous and before you say anything hear me out. Even if you could get that loud mouth to come here and do something I'm assuming is trivial for him, what makes you think Tony Stark is just gonna give something that can change the balance of conventional warfare to a someone- SOME GIRL who at 'first glance' is immature and reckless…" That cost the young leader to deflate a little but still contained her eager excitement.

"Weiss, we both know you can't say we shouldn't try to see if we can get an Iron Man Armor after seeing how much of an arsenal only one is packing." Ruby said with a wise attitude.

Weiss kept staring at Ruby for a brief moment until "Deadpool!" The noble called out, caving into temptation not thinking about what will happen in the long run.

The screen shows Ruby and Weiss standing and waiting . Ruby was bouncing while Weiss placed her knuckles on her hips. Blake and Yang remained on the couch.

"Are we really doing this now?" Blake asked breaking the silence. "What if Glynda catches onto us again?"

Before any one answered, something just flew into screen view and hit Blake on the side of her head then tumbled down onto the couch and next to the floor.

"What the! Hey!" Blake hissed. "Who threw that?!" The faunus along with the rest of the team turned their heads in the direction of where the thrown object came from only to see nothing but the wall.

"Uhh, how did…?" Yang's words were caught in her mouth as everyone shifted their gazes between the object and where it came from.

The object that came out of nowhere appears to be a piece of paper that's crumpled up. "Did that just seriously come out of nowhere?" Blake asked with uncertainty.

Ruby urgently picked up the paper ball and straightened as she had a pretty good idea of where it came from. In a matter of about two seconds or so, a message was written which Ruby read out loud, " _'Dear Red'_ that's me! _'and your girlfriends,'_ Umm I kinda don't have any girlfriends but okay. _'call me again later. I'm kinda in a middle of a very important business deal right now. Long story but it will make things easier for me to steal you an Iron Man suit if it goes well. -_ _DP_ _'_ Aww" Ruby pouted like she had just been denied her favorite toy. " …well, worth a try."

"Did he refer to us as your girlfriends?" Blake said sounding like she was slightly embarrassed.

"Just ignore him. And did he say he would steal an Iron Man suit?" Weiss pointed out. "That might be his way of being generous but we are not considering accepting something that is stolen from someone like Tony Stark. It's a larceny." Ruby just gave Weiss a confused look. "Larceny is a criminal offense Ruby." She said with a groan.

Ruby gradually frowned a bit upon hearing her partner's she was about to say an attempted counter argument but Weiss continued on with her lecturing. "Ruby, we are pretty much considered protectors of our world. We should be setting a good example. If, IF one day Remnant comes into contact with one of these worlds, how will it look to Stark or the other heroes if they see that we took something from them without asking? It would just look disgraceful for what we stand for. I simply won't let that happen." She reasoned. "Let alone to the Schnee name."

"….Ahhh, fine….you have a point. It's not right for us to take something…But,thenagainitfliesandshootsrocketsandlasersandblows-"

"No Ruby! End of discussion." Weiss scolded.

"Yes mom." She responded with an eye roll. "Deadpool, please don't steal from Tony Stark. It's wrong to do!" She cupped her hands around her mouth to shout.

"That guy really is a complete enigma." Blake muttered. "Wonder how all the other heroes from Marvel are able to put up with him.

"Ssssooo, are we gonna get on with the show or are we just gonna keep wishing for things that can come true on our world?" Yang plainly asked. "Cause I still wish that I can go super saiyan, shoot a Kamehameha and have my boobs be able to make any guy faint just by looking at them but we can do that some other time. So why don't you guys pop back in your squats and let's what else this guy can do."

"Alright." Ruby said.

"Sure." Weiss answered as they went back to sitting on the couch and continued on with the episode.

Wiz: All of these features come standard in his most often used suit, Model 13: The Modular Armor.

 **Boomstick: This armor specializes in adaptability, allowing Tony to swap out it's individual pieces for ones suited to the mission at hand.**

RWBY were awed at how this armor is able to change parts to acquire certain features needed for certain tasks but is still able to retain its standard weaponry for combat effectiveness. "So cool!" Ruby said with giddiness. "I wish I could meet him. I wanna see if he could teach me to have Crescent Rose adapt to different situations when fighting grimm!"

"He really does go all out with his tech." Blake whistled. "I wonder if he has a suit that's good for stealth."

"I'm willing to bet my allowance that he does." Weiss said.

"PfffftHahaha, you still get an allowance?!" Yang teased. "I thought your dad wouldn't mind you going on a shopping frenzy since your family is banking!" Weiss made a faint growl at the blonde's insult.

 **Boomstick: Oh, and it also has an extra casing known as** **Iron Man Armor model 14** **, but you can just call it... Hulkbuster.**

"Hulkbuster?!" The huntresses became fully focused on this next armor. The Hulkbuster has the same design and color but unlike the standard suit's sleek and normal size, the Hulkbuster is large enough for Tony 's body to fit into its chest and it's bulky body clearly gives away how it is designed for brute force and heavy hitting.

"Wow, you can definitely tell that thing can bull doze anything dumb enough to get in its way." Weiss said.

"Ohmygodwhatdoesitdo?whatdoesitdo?whatdoesitdo?!" Ruby rapidly asked while bouncing.

(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)

Wiz: As the name implies, this upgrade was built to contend with one of the universes strongest beings. With the combination of magnetic and hydraulic technology, in addition to the strength of the modular armor, the Hulkbuster can deliver far more powerful punches and hold its ground against The Incredible Hulk, who is strong enough to lift a 150 billion ton mountain.

"Woah, this Hulk guy really is strong!" Blake said wide eyed. "For him to be considered one of the strongest beings in the Marvel universe, that has to speak for itself how powerful he is."

"We've figured he would be strong but we still had no idea how EXACTLY strong Hulk is." Weiss said. "If the Hulkbuster was made to fight someone that strong, thank goodness the paladins that the White Fang has hijacked weren't anything like that armor."

"And Captain America was brave enough to give him a nut check." Yang said incredulously.

"You know, almost every Marvel hero that we've seen so far has fought this Hulk guy." Ruby said. "Do you think he's a bad guy?"

"I don't know, he seems to be saving those heroes from getting crushed by that mountain." Weiss said. "If he is a bad guy, then I can see why Tony would build that Hulkbuster armor."

 **Boomstick: But one of his most advanced armors yet comes in the form of his** **Endo-Sym armor** **.**

The Endo-Sym armor that has been revealed to the girls who has looks of wonder, curiosity and in mostly Ruby's case, frantic anticipation of what this armor is capable of when it was said to be one of Tony most advanced armors after seeing what his other suits can do. They already know calling it state of the art would be an understatement. The armor's appearance appears the same as his usual armor in terms of size and shape. The difference is that the Endo-Suit's colored chrome with lines, eyes and other various spots glowing light neon blue.

 **Boomstick: Part metal, part** **scary space alien parasite** **,**

"Alien parasite?" Yang said with a surprised look.

"That armor is made out of an _actual living_ space metal.?" Weiss said in equaled shock.

"How was he able to acquire that?" Blake wondered.

"How do all these other universes get to have all these amazing metals that are ten times better than titanium?!" Ruby loudly pouted with jealousy. "It's not fair, we deserve cool awesome space metal too!"

"Yeah, I gotta agree with you on that Rubes, it's getting a little sad for us how we're seeing all these other worlds have some indestructible metals and we don't ." Yang said with a huff.

"Now I guess we kinda know how Jaune feels since he's the only one who has a weapon that doesn't transform." Weiss said.

"Or even found his semblance yet." Blake added.

 **Boomstick: Tony can summon it telepathically, use it to imprison his foes, and even suck up electromagnetic fields. Mmm...electricity.**

"Wow, that armor can just absorb anything that can generate electricity?" Weiss said.

"Gotta admit, that sounds pretty awesome to me." Yang said.

"I bet he could absorb lightning from its dust form no doubt." Blake said with an interested look.

Wiz: It can take hits from Storm's lighting, and shoot repulsor beams so powerful, they can injure meta-humans who are normally able to absorb energy.

"Wow, that sounds like it could be very affective against someone like Adam." Blake mumbled imagining how Adam's semblance would be rendered useless against those beams.

Wiz: The symbiote can also insert itself into someone's else's mech suit, and cause it to explode from the inside.

"Yep, paladins are definitely nothing but action figures compared to that suit." Weiss said sounding like she is fed up with being amazed by how advanced the Iron Man suits are.

 **Boomstick: Endo-Sym suit was able to destroy his own Hulkbuster armor that was acting against him,**

"Whoa!" RWBY said, amazed how the Endo-suit even surpasses the Hulkbuster.

 **Boomstick: and the armor can appear on Tony's body faster than he can be shot.**

"Jeez, is there anything this armor can't do?!" Blake said.

"This has to be the greatest thing ever invented…..Tony Stark is just the coolest!" Ruby yelled with unbreakable interest.

Wiz: This armor not only protects Tony from physical harm but also has anti-telepathy counter measures built into the suit.

The girls were taken back at this as well. Yang whistled as having an armor that protects your mind as well was also cool. "This guy really went all out with this armor."

"I guess it would make sense to have that. Telepathy seems like a common occurrence in Marvel and DC. Tony would be stupid not to have a protective measure against that." Weiss said.

 **Boomstick: Although Tony is a mere man who finds himself fighting with and against unimaginably powerful beings, he has proven time and time again that technology can compete with the world's greatest superheroes.**

The huntresses couldn't agree more with that statement after seeing the capabilities of the Iron Man suits and how it stacks up to the other characters from Marvel.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Downed She Hulk with one punch (Yang liked this feat and seems interested in knowing who this She Hulk is)**

 **Can hold his own against Captain America in hand to hand (The huntresses were surprised knowing how skilled Captain America is in fighting)**

 **Can achieve warp speed flight (Everyone's jaw dropped at that)**

 **Tanks hits from Mjolnir (The girls were amazed knowing how powerful Mjolnir is)**

 **Strong enough to bend metal girders with his suit's hands**

 **Lifts cars with one hand**

 **Out maneuvered Gladiator (Sounded like a pretty impressive feat to RWBY despite not knowing who Gladiator is)**

 **Helped develop a time machine (Atlas attempted to create a time machine with little to no success)**

 **Hacked futuristic technology of different civilizations that were more advanced than earth**

 **First human to possess the reality warping Infinity Gauntlet (Sounded like a very powerful item to the students and they wanted to know more about it)**

* * *

Wiz: He can survive blows from Thor's hammer,

"Damn, those armors are REALLY hard to crack." Yang said.

"And yet Tony himself is perfectly fine like it was nothing? He doesn't feel the hits himself?" Weiss asked in slight disbelief.

"When you're in a universe filled with people that can knock down buildings and lift mountains, you definitely want an armor that can hold up to that." Blake said.

"Man, his armor just keeps on getting cooler! I don't know how much more I can take this!" Ruby said while chowing down on her snacks.

Wiz: hold his own against Captain America, and move faster than an Extremis-enhanced superhuman's eye can track.

This sounded like not even an eagle or hawk faunus who's eyes are more advanced than most faunus could see Tony coming before being able to react.

 **Boomstick: Not to mention, his suit can actually learn and predict its opponents next move.**

The huntresses see a fight between Iron Man and Captain America who seems to be giving it his all and is assaulting with a series of blows to Tony who seems like he isn't able to hold up to the super soldier in hand to hand.

"Wow, Cap is really giving it to Tony." Yang said impressed how Captain America is doing damage to Tony with his bare hands and his awesome shield.

"Why are they fighting, aren't they on the same team?" Ruby asked. "Why would heroes fight themselves when they both wanna protect people?"

"Kinda think of it, it's not just Marvel but also DC, the ninja turtles, the Jedis." Blake listed.

"Somehow heroes not only fight villains but also end up fighting their own allies." Weiss said.

This made the girls get an idea that one day it would be the same with them but they immediately forget that thought and continued watching. As the fight continues, Tony and his A.I. are trying to come up with a way to turn the tables on the Captain.

 _A.I. (F.R.I.D.A.Y.): You can't beat him hand to hand!_

 _Tony: Scan his fight patterns!_

 _A.I.: Scanning._

Tony's suit begins to analyze Captain America's fighting style to be able to counter him.

 _A.I.: Counter measures ready._

No soon after saying that, Tony with the suit's assistance catches Cap's shield, leaving him surprised and putting a stop to his assault. RWBY on edge of how this fight will end.

 _Tony: Lets kick his ass._

Tony then blasts away the shield, blocks a jab and counters with a repulsor blast sending him back a few feet. Cap quickly recovers but Iron Man has already closed the distance making Cap try to go for another punch but is blocked ounce again and Tony quickly jabs his side then avoids another strike and follows with an elbow that was boosted by the jet from his gauntlet, and upward punch and finally and repulsor blast putting down his opponent.

Though the scene was slightly sorrowful how two allies ended up becoming enemies, the girls couldn't help but find it both cool and clever of how Tony developed a way for his suit to be able to predict a person's fighting moves.

"Jeez, Tony just owned Cap at his own game." Yang said. "Aaaand probably my game as well."

Ruby couldn't help but Don a sheepish look as she clenched her fist and tried to imitate a fighter's stance with her arms. "Yeah, that's probably something I might need myself. Hehe."

"Unbelievable." Blake said while shaking her head as she never thought such technology would be able to counter master hand to hand fighters. "First he has an armor meant to take on this Hulk guy, now his armor has a feature that can counter fighters as masterful as Captain America and probably Batman and Deathstroke, he probably has some sort of counter for when he goes up against Thor, doesn't he?"

"I wouldn't think that Captain America would even be able to do this much damage to him since his armor can take hits from Thor's hammer and Captain is not at that level in terms of strength." Weiss said. "Sure his shield is a very affective weapon in his hands and arguably the ultimate defense but in the end it can only do so much."

"Imagine having Thor's hammer, Captain America's shield AND an Iron Man suit at the same time." Yang said with a growing grin.

Ruby couldn't help but freeze dead in her seat as she began to fantasize at the idea her sister came up with. Her mind drifted off to her dream world as she is now being seen covered neck to toe in Tony's advanced high-tech Iron Man suit. In her right hand, she wields Thor's mystical Uru enchanted Mjolnir and in her other hand holds Captain America's iconic indestructible vibranium shield.

She stares ahead at what appears to be a massive stampede of numerous Beowolves, Ursai, Boarbatusks, Death Stalkers, Nevermores, and even some King Taijitus combined with a flock of nevemores was rushing towards the young little huntress. Despite the overwhelming number of grimm in one area, Ruby was not worried one bit. Instead she had a slightly predatory smile. One that gave off the impression that she was holding all the best cards. Then her head becomes incased in the helmet, the eyes then glow as jet boots begins to have her hover a few feet off the ground. _"Let's do this!"_ As she blasts off head first towards the army of grimm.

She readies herself to unleash hell on them by twirling Mjolnir by the leather sling. The sky above starts to darken due to Mjolnir's ability to control the weather is being used. Thunder and lightning begins to light up the sky, ready to strike down on the soul less creatures. At the same time, the suit has opened several compartments that contained dozens of bullet sized missiles. _"It's killing time! HAAAA."_ As soon as she is within a yard of the first row of grimm, she clashes the hammer and shield together which caused a powerful shockwave that blew a large hole in the middle of their ranks.

While the army was staggered from the rumbling of the earth, Ruby used the helmets HUD to target as many nevemores in the air as she can and fired all the homing missiles at ounce, taking down a large majority of the flying beasts. _"That's right, who's the prey now?"_ she beamed. The grimm regained their footing and ounce again ran towards the armored huntress. Even though they are unaware that they have little chance of being able to get through her armor defense. _"So you guys want more huh? Alright, how about this!"_ Ruby lifts the hammer into the air and began to absorb huge bolts of lighting to channel a deadly attack. _"Here I GO!"_ The young girl slams the fully charged hammer down. Lightning flew in all directions, frying every grimm and a white flash filled the view.

Ruby looked around after the aftermath of the flash and noticed she was standing in the middle of the dormroom…..in her usual sleeping wear. Being in the same pose as when she slammed Mjolnir to the ground. But instead of the mighty hammer and the unbreakable shield in her possession, it was a soft pillow cushion from the couch and a handle of what used to be an oversized lollipop until now when she smashed the candy on the floor and is now broken into shards.

Glancing towards the couch, she saw that her team were sitting there, starring at her with mixed amused faces. "You know, it's moments like these that make it really hard for me to believe that you are the leader." Weiss said with a blank look.

"And last time I checked, lollipops are meant to be licked, not smashing them into pieces." Blake said. Inwardly, she couldn't help but smile at her leader's child like antics.

"You were daydreaming about what I just said weren't you?" Yang said with a smirk.

Before Ruby answered, she looked at her hand that had the broken candy, then to her other hand that held the pillow while still staying in the same pose. Her face turning red from awkwardness and slight embarrassment. "Kind of.." Ruby then dashed out of site and came back with a brush and dust pan, cleaned up the candy bits with a nervous smile and sped out to put away somewhere off screen and then took her spot back on the couch. "okay I'm dine."

"Well, I admit I wouldn't blame you for going crazy for these things." Weiss said.

On with the show.

 **Boomstick: Despite Tony being just a mere human, he has withstood the fury of several nuclear bombs!,**

The girls were stunned ounce again. Atlas would NEVER hope to create an armor or a mech that can have the durability to withstand a nuke. "If we told anyone that someone can make a suit that can take a nuke, they would laugh at us and call us crazy." Blake said.

 **Boomstick: Hyperion's heat vision.**

The girls see a tall gray skinned and balled headed man fire beams of heat from his eyes at Iron Man. "Heat vision, why does that sound familiar?" Yang sarcastically asked.

 **Boomstick: Being hit by a freaking moon!**

Now RWBY sees Iron Man battling someone who is big, also bald and has purple skin. Despite that, he is imposing and might be even more threatening than the other villains that they've seen so far. The said villain wields what seems to be a gauntlet that had four gem stones of different colors. Weiss couldn't help but become enchanted by the glowing beauty of the gemstones.

However, the man with the gauntlet does something unexpected. Off up in the sky is a moon like any other moon in different universes is also in one piece. The purple titan somehow uses the gauntlet to telepathically grab the moon which glows purple and has the moon hurling down at Tony and the armored Avenger gets struck by the massive object yet he is not crushed.

The huntresses had their jaws hanging by the sheer spectacle of the feat. They didn't know what was more amazing, how the villain just did the grabbed the moon and thrown it like it was a tennis ball or Iron Man was not flattened by the force and weight of the projectile. "Who throws a MOON at someone?...seriously." Weiss asked like she couldn't believe what she saw. The others were flabbergasted to answer and add their own comment.

When Blake noticed the being with metal gauntlet, her instincts went to a level beyond out of control. If seeing Madara was able to set off alarm bells in her head, whoever this guy is turning her bells into full blown air raid sirens. "Guys, I don't think we would want this guy existing in our universe at all." Blake said with fear. The other girls could understand why as this man seems very evil and powerful if he was able to use a moon as a projectile.

"But still, you gotta admit that was kinda awesome." Yang said. "But then again, I wouldn't want that happening to me." The blonde admitted, seeing the moon falling right at her might be a bit terrifying for her.

 **Boomstick: Even an explosion of a gigantic space station.**

The huntresses went wide eyed at Tony who was in the Endo-suit at the time survive an explosion from the destruction of the space station. They couldn't help but be awed at how the station not only dwarfs any of the man made structure that the people of Remnant were able to build in size bit also be able to function in space. A revolutionary accomplishment Remnant is still far from achieving. Might be best to for the kingdoms to finish dealing with whatever issues they have here first before progressing with the possibility of space travel.

Wiz: Of course, all of the powers shown by the Iron Man suits is a result of Tony Stark's amazing intelligence. He has been able to hack into tech from centuries into the future. He has also used his ingenuity to build a suit that merged his tech with Asgardian magic to create the Thorbuster armor that he used to briefly stand up to Thor who was enhanced by the Odin Force.

"Oh my god, he really did create an armor to counter Thor!" Blake said in complete shock.

"Okay, would it be okay to say that Tony is overpowered? Even though technically he doesn't have any superpowers?" Yang said with look that she is giving the genius billionaire a lot of respect.

"Well, Tony is another living proof that you don't need superpowers to be a superhero." Weiss said.

"But can we see what the Thorbuster can do?!" Ruby beckoned. "I wanna see what the Thorbuster can do!"

"Well, I do admit that I kinda wanna to see what this armor can do that his other armors can't." Weiss said with curious.

Wiz: And has created Sol's Hammer, a machine capable of weaponizing the sun's energy capable of destroying moons and even an entire planet.

The girls' faces instantly turned to utter shock that Tony built a weapon that can destroy planets. They feel like that is something no one should have.

"Wow, that might be a bit overkill." Yang said, emphasis on bit.

"Wait, I thought Tony decided to stop making weapons that could potentially be used against innocents, let alone cause a planetary genocide." Blake said skeptically.

"Maybe it's for an evil villain that's as big as a planet." Ruby guessed.

"That's just crazy Ruby, there's no way there can be a sentient living being as big as a planet." Weiss said sounding like she is unconvinced of the possibility of a being that size.

"I don't know princess, first there was Godzilla, then titan guy in Kratos' world and then the black beast, that mountain sized….thing in Sol Badguy's world and that giant sea god in the last episode. Do you really think that the Marvel universe won't have some planet that can talk?" Ruby asked with a growing grin.

"On second thought, I wouldn't be surprised if we saw that." Weiss said as she crossed her arms making Ruby beam at her response.

"It's still hard to believe how smart Tony Stark is and he is able to create such advanced technology that can stand up to powerful beings." Blake admitted.

"Yep, I bet Ooblek would be kissing the floor that Tony steps on." Yang said.

"And Ironwood would pay through the nose for him to share his tech." Weiss said. "And to think, from the very first armor that he built in a cave to what he was able to do now."

 **Boomstick: Do not underestimate the Golden Avenger.**

(*Cues: Iron Man TAS (1996) - Opening 2*)

Wiz: That being said, for all their power, the Iron Man suits are hardly flawless.

 **Boomstick: They've been known to malfunction in life-threatening ways, and consume too much power too quickly, leaving Tony helpless.**

"Hmm, I'm pretty sure after all this time throughout his adventures he would've taken care of those issues so they would happen less and less often." Weiss figured.

"Well, if people like us take the time to make sure our weapons don't malfunction when we hunt grimm, I don't see why Tony doesn't do the same and fix those problems before every battle. We'd be stupid not to check and fix them." Ruby said.

"Plus he has the money to fix those problems too." Yang said.

Wiz: Tony frequently pushes his suit and his body to their absolute limits, and past them. And his reckless, head-first mentality is responsible for landing him in trouble just as much as it is for getting him out of it. This has led to him setting off a civil war between superheroes, and pissing off the all-powerful Phoenix Force into killing Charles Xavier.

The Civil War didn't look like it was light hearted time for heroes as they were somehow turned against each other. Ruby and her team finds it a bit tense and shocking that heroes would end up having a rift forged between them were forced to choose sides. If only things could have been ended more peacefully. Hopefully the faunus doesn't spark a large scale civil war either."

Wiz: and pissing off the all-powerful Phoenix Force into killing Charles Xavier.

 **Boomstick: What? Charles? But he's the Iron Man.**

RWBY figured that Charles Xavier was a really great man and another important figure in the Marvel universe. It must have been a very tragic moment when he was killed by this Phoenix Force.

Wiz: And he once built a machine capable of releasing twenty thousand megatons of atomic energy, that's three times more than all of the Earth's known nuclear weapons combined

The huntresses were a bit stunned at this as well. Their minds still haven't gotten use to hearing about weapons with so much destructive force just yet.

"I hope this machine he built didn't end up falling into the wrong hands like with his other weapons." Ruby said.

"I can kinda understand Sol's Hammer but why would he build this machine?" Weiss questioned.

 **Boomstick: And then he just blasted it straight into the ground! All because he wanted to see what was at the Earth's core.**

The girls couldn't help but feel a bit dumbfounded at this. "There HAD to have been a better way for a billionaire genius like him to find out what was at the core." Blake said flatly. The others somewhat agreed to it.

"Actually…." Yang said slyly with a smirk. "I think Tony was making science look fun if you ask me."

"Yang, how is blasting thousands of tons of explosive force into the ground fun when you're risking the possibility of catastrophic meltdown?" Weiss tried to reason. "I can understand Eggman and Wily doing something this reckless but Tony? I believe he should've known better."

Wiz: It didn't work out.

"Glad I'm not the only one who had a science experiment gone wrong." Ruby sheeply beamed.

"Oh please Ruby, what you tried to do was get Zwei to sniff out a plate of cookies that you've hidden. How exactly is that supposed to be scientific research?" Weiss said irritably.

"Hey, of course it was scientific research." Ruby shot back. "It was….uhh….to see if dogs can find cookies while blind folded." The leader tried to make it sound like it was valuable to know but didn't sound convincing to Weiss or Blake as they just stared at her. "But Zwei wasn't too happy with wearing the blindfold and walked out on the experiment." Ruby said deflatingly.

Wiz: But Tony's most diabolical nemesis isn't the Mandarin, or even Ultron, it's his lifelong battle with alcoholism.

The huntresses see a shot of Tony out of his armor staring at what must be a bottle of liquor with a tensed up look. Standing behind the billionaire and putting a hand on his shoulder is a spirit like form of his Iron Man suit. It looks like the suit is acting on his own telling him not to drink. It's as if the scene is trying to convey a theme to the girls that a hero like Tony must overcome not just the villains that he fights but also a personal issue that is hindering his life and duties as the hero that people can count on to save them.

"Huh, apparently Uncle Qrow is not the only one with a drinking problem." Yang said as she wonders what would happen if they started to drink together. She couldn't help but giggle at the idea of them in their drunk stupor.

"Wow, who knew that a hero's drinking habits could be even more self destructive than the villains he fights." Blake said.

'Dammit Tony. I was liking you more and more until you were revealed to be an alcoholic too.' Weiss thought as this revelation was giving her flash backs about her mother during her life back home. But she still has a lot of respect for him after seeing everything he has accomplished.

"Well, every hero that we've seen has a way of overcoming himself." Ruby said. "Superman was overcoming trying to fit in with his adopted world and Captain America didn't let his weak body and sickness stop him from trying to fight for his country." WBY understood what their leader was saying and couldn't help but agree with them.

All of a sudden, the girls hear a sound of a can being popped open.

 **Boomstick: Did you say something?**

Weiss couldn't help but make a slight groan with an amused expression of Boomstick's lack of awareness at the same issue he has while the others couldn't help but giggle at the irony. "Leave it to Boomstick to be insensitive to the situation."

"And unlike Tony, I don't think Boomstick has any intention of fighting his addiction to alcohol any time soon." Blake said with a chuckle.

The analysis ends with a scene of Tony in his Iron Man suit facing off against a tank. The tank fires off a around which Iron Man dodges and then he fires a missile from his wrist and the missile hits the tank. However nothing happened making RWBY tilt their heads in slight confusion. Iron Man then turns away from the tank and begins to walk away. After a few seconds, the armored vehicle then explodes as Iron Man continues to walk away like he knows that the kill is confirmed.

"Like a boss." Yang said while nodding her head.

It was undeniable that Iron Man was truly an amazing but at the same time, someone who can also relate to the girls in some way. Also they had to admit that they were truly blown away by how intelligent he is and used his genius to accomplish such incredible feats and how he has developed technology more advanced than what Atlas is capable of and the extreme lengths that Tony has gone through in developing his suits to be able to combat anything thrown his way. They just had to be more advanced than the other high tech armors seen on the show so far. And to think, it was all caused from being held hostage by terrorists. Otherwise he would never have become who he is right now. Ruby without a doubt idolizes Iron Man almost as much as a certain crimson reaper who made the ultimate heroic sacrifice. He is like weapons incarnate to her. Each and every armor in his arsenal (aside from his very first one) contains the total package: Lasers, rockets, bombs, strength, jet boots, ect. ect. ect. ect. Ruby was REALLY tempted to take Deadpool's offer after seeing everything they can do.

Weiss greatly respected Tony Stark as well and she was very awestruck with how much versatility the genius as built into his suits, making them be prepared for anything. She also liked how Tony Stark is also an heir of a multi-billion dollar company and was able to change it for the better. The only thing that she can't relate to Stark is that she hasn't been kidnapped by terrorists (…yet). Blake was dubious about Stark at first during the beginning when he has shown to be arrogant and seemed to only care about himself but was glad for the armored Avenger of changing his ways after finding out that his weapons have been falling into the wrong hands. And now he uses his vast resources and intellect to make the world a better place. Yang thought he might be even more cool and badass than a certain other genius billionaire. She imagined what would happen if those two got into a fight.

"Om man I just wanna skip to the fight already. I can't wait to see ALL of those weapons being used!" Ruby said with so much built up excitement.

"Well, I can't wait to see that suit in action either, but I also kinda wanna learn more about the DC universe. Maybe we'll learn more interesting things about Superman or other characters." Weiss said like she expressed her interest.

"I agree with Weiss. Who knows what other interesting things Lex Luthor's analysis holds." Blake said.

"Yeah I guess you guys are right, alright let's see what Lex Luthor is all about." Ruby said.

* * *

(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)

Wiz: Superman is among the most powerful characters in all of DC. He can destroy planets, withstand supernovas, and fly faster than light itself.

"Ohhh yeah Wiz, you REALLY don't have to tell us twice." Yang said.

"You two have already made it clear of what he's capable of." Weiss said.

"And how much of an inspiration he is." Ruby said with a gleam in her eyes.

 **Boomstick: What kind of person could possibly be the arch-nemesis to someone like him? You'd have to be a god made of magic** **kryptonite** **...**

"That actually sounds about right to me." Blake said with the others agreeing. Considering how strong and durable Superman is, what Boomstick describe should be what it takes for the Man of Steel to face a struggle he should overcome with tension, right?

 _Lex Luthor: WRONG!_

RWBY slightly recoiled with mild shock at the random outburst.

Wiz: Nope. Just a mortal man with a passion for business, swindling, and green trenchcoats: Lex Luthor.

Lex Luthor appears to be a middle aged man with bluish green eyes, a bald head and is almost always seen wearing business attire suits and coats.

When it was pointed out that the arch-nemesis of Superhuman is just a normal business man, the huntresses were bewildered and had puzzled looks.

"Uhh, how can a normal guy be able to rival himself against someone like Superhuman?" Yang questioned.

"Well, if Iron Man is just a normal guy underneath that armor, maybe it's the same concept with Lex and his armor." Weiss said.

"If Lex's Armor is able to give Superman trouble, then it must be SUPER advanced and high tech too!" Ruby proclaimed with excitement.

"Agreed, if Tony Stark built armors that are able to contend with all these powerful beings in his universe, then Lex must have an armor that can contend with Superman." Blake said.

"An armor meant to fight Superman, that sounds like it's gonna be a pretty insane suit." Yang eagerly said. Putting two and two together, the huntresses seemed convinced how Lex Luthor has gained the title of being Superman's arch nemesis but are still hoping to see what his technology is capable of in comparison to Tony Stark's.

(*Cues: Mortal Kombat VS DC Universe - Metropolis*)

Wiz: Alexander Joseph Luthor began his rise to the top from the very bottom.

The huntresses see Lex during his childhood as unlike his adult-self, he had a full set of hair which was orange. Same color as Nora's hair.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **Full name: Alexander Joseph Luthor**

 **Height: 6'2" / 188 cm**

 **Weight: 210 lbs / 95 kg**

 **IQ: Immeasurable (RWBY figured he must be super smart too)**

 **Considered to be the smartest man on Earth**

 **Reason for Baldness: classified**

 **Former President of the United States**

 **Once acted as his own son via brain transplant to a new body (The girls were shocked to hear that)**

* * *

Wiz: As a child he lived in a run down section of Metropolis called the "Suicide Slum". Yes it was that bad.

"Really? And the city of Metropolis never thought to do something about improving this so called "Suicide Slum" and make it better to live in at all?" Weiss questioned.

"Sun said he had to live in a bad neighborhood when he was growing up." Blake said. "He still turned out fine."

"Oh good for him." Ruby said but Blake gave her a questionable look. "Oh no, I mean good for him that he didn't become anti-social or Mr. Cold or gloomy or a downer or edgy. It's still sad that he lived in a bad neighborhood though." The leader briefly flailed realizing her choice of words.

Wiz: Under abusive parents it was only by sheer willpower that Lex moved on to a better life.

"Lex didn't exactly have the best parents either." Ruby said.

"Well, I don't think he was abused as much as Guts was." Weiss said making Ruby feel melancholy for a brief moment remembering what the black swordsman has gone through before dismissing those dark horrible thoughts..

"True but every child deserves to have loving parents." Ruby said.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, willpower and some good old fashion Social Darwinism. His parents died in a car crash when their car's brakes failed, leaving Lex alone. Don't feel bad for a second! He used their life insurance money to get out of the ghetto and start his own company, and he's the one who rigged their brakes!**

This caused the huntresses to feel distain that Lex as a boy has staged his parent's deaths.

"How could a boy that young do such a thing?!" Ruby exclaimed.

"He already would've been a convict." Blake said. "Now it is definitely clear that he's a villain." Blake said.

"Okay so far, One billionaire saw his parents get murdered as a child but still got to inherit his family's fortune and company, another didn't have any issues or trouble with his life and spoiling himself almost everyday instead while he was growing up until the whole terrorist thing and now this billionaire grew up in the worst neighborhood with the worst parents but had them killed and used the life insurance money to start his company." Yang listed off." Which one of the three do you think had it worst?" She sounded like she was interested in knowing what her couch mates would think.

"Well, I don't care if Lex had it worse than Batman, any normal child would either run away or called child services. Killing them is still going too far." Weiss lividly said.

Wiz: Although founded through some... legally questionable means, the infamous LexCorp successfully spread it's influence throughout all of Metropolis. In time Lex came to practically run the city itself. Taking ownership of nearly every media outlet, Luthor's positive public image went practically unopposed.

"Hey, isn't that the same building that got blown up during the fight between Goku and Superman?" Ruby pointed out when her and her team were shown the image of the LexCorp building and how it look exactly like the one Goku blew up with his Kamehameha attack.

"Huh, so it is." Yang replied playfully.

"Yeah, also that building had Kryptonite in it for some reason." Blake said as she thought of something and had a look of realization. "If Superman is weak to Kryptonite and Lex Luthor is his enemy, you don't think that he…"

Weiss finishes what Blake was piecing together. "That Lex would stoop low enough to use that against him?" She deduced in a bit stunned at the idea. The huntresses remember how kryptonite was affecting Superman to the point that he was suffering just by being near it. If it is true, then Lex has lowered his standing to the girls even more if he would resort to using the mineral against a hero like Superhuman.

Out of the companies seen so far, Lex's company was sounding the most like the Schnee Dust Company. The Schnee Dust Company has also spread it's fame and influence throughout Remnant, especially Atlas. Though it has also had some shady business working behind its curtains such as cutting the price on their dust to out sell the competition until the competing business closed down from no longer being able to compete with the SDC then Weiss' father raises the cost of the dust back to its original price since it is no longer being opposed by another company.

"Whatever he did to make his company hold so much power over his city, it definitely wasn't legal." Blake proclaimed.

"If I had to guess, whatever government is in control, Lex more than likely paid them off so he wouldn't be charged with whatever he would be facing with the justice system." Responded Weiss, voicing her displeasure that Lex could buy his way out of legal trouble before taking a deep breath hoping her father isn't involved with similar acts. 'If I inherit my family's company, I don't intend on taking the easy way out like Luthor has done.'

 **Boomstick: But everything changed when the Man of Tomorrow showed up.**

"Ohhh boy, did Superman notice that Lex was doing law breaking business stuff and decided to take matters into his own hands and takes him in?" Yang said.

"If he did, then I wouldn't blame him. He did kill his parents when he was a boy." Weiss said. "It clearly was on Lex if the rivalry started out that way.

(*Cues: Injustice: Gods Among Us - Betrayal, Revenge and Murder*)

Wiz: In Lex's eyes, Superman was a massive issue for mankind. If humans no longer had to solve problems themselves, they would surely become a weaker race, completely dependent upon this otherworldly savior.

 **Boomstick: So Lex began his crusade to remove him from the equation, and then properly insert himself as the leader of humanity.**

"What? How is Superman making humans a weaker race? He is just trying to help and do the right thing in using his powers to save and protect people." Ruby said as if she was trying to reason with Lex. "Just like us."

"I know, that's like saying us huntresses are making the rest of humanity a weaker race when we protect them from grimm." Yang said.

"There's no reason that Lex should see Superman as an obstacle for humanity to further themselves." Blake said.

"The way I would see it, worlds like Earth and ours should be privileged and honored to have gained an ally and savior like Superman." Weiss beamed. "How does Lex not see it that way?" Weiss said heatingly.

Wiz: Lex is a cunning strategist and mechanical genius who prefers to place his opponents in un-winnable situations. However if physical strength is required he dons the mighty Warsuit.

This is the moment where the armor that Lex Luthor possesses is now introduced to the girls. Lex's armor dubbed the Warsuit is also a highly advanced suit. The Warsuit is green with purple accents and appears to be more mech like as it adds to Lex's height and bulk unlike most of Iron Man's sleek form fitting design and the armor lacks a helmet to that covers his head. On the center of his chest plate is a design of a hexagon with the uppercase letter L in the center.

 _Lex Luthor: Must I remind you of my superiority?_

"Alright, let's see what the Warsuit can do!" Ruby said in joy. WBY were also curious with knowing how much power Lex's suit has if he frequently goes up against someone powerful as Superman.

(*Cues: Injustice Gods Among Us - Joker's Game/Earth Battle*)

Wiz: The Warsuit is a powerful battle armor created by Superman's other arch-nemesis and the Justice League's greatest enemy, the alien god known as Darkseid; the tyrannical ruler of Apokolips.

Darkseid was a broadly tall being with tough gray skin and glowing red eyes that are somehow far more menacing than the grimm and they promised nothing but death to anyone who tries to challenge him. Though RWBY were only seeing him just standing in place with his hands behind his back, just the mere sight of him screamed all powerful so loud you just felt utterly helpless in his presence no matter where you are in the world that has him in it.

 _Darkseid:_ _ **I am...Darkseid.**_

After his self announcement, dread and fear flooded the dormroom. Even Zwei was quivering from the deep booming evil voice from this otherworldly god. Even in a calm visage, his aura just obliterates a person's will.

"That's definitely someone we DON'T want ever coming to Remnant." Blake said in a high pitched feeble voice.

Weiss was more than aware to add this Darkseid to the list but his name was written in larger letters than the other names. "Yeah, something tells me the evil we have on Remnant is not even capable of a THOUSANDTH of what he's capable of."

"He…he doesn't look _that_ tough." Yang said trying to mask how intimidated she was but it was obviously transparent.

 **Boomstick: Forged in the fiery pits** **of** **Apokolips** **and further enhanced by Luthor's own designs, Lex's Warsuit is no ordinary piece of machinery.**

* * *

 **WARSUIT**

 **Culmination of technology from Lex, Darkseid and Brainiac**

 **Superhuman strength & durability **

**Onboard Missiles**

 **Anti-Gravity Mines**

 **Flight**

 **Force fields can negate heat vision**

 **Flamethrowers**

 **Tractor Beams**

 **Energy Blade**

 **Energy blasts**

 **Includes four different Kryptonite energy generators in each of the suit's fingers**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Despite it's less than sleek appearance, it comes equipped with force fields, gauntlet blades, a giant kryptonite axe, flamethrowers and energy blasts powered by kryptonite generators.**

Ruby had to admit she was liking the armor's weapons and defenses so far. However, when the huntresses' suspicions about Lex uses kryptonite against Superman, they couldn't help but frown at how Lex would purposely use it. It is even shown of the self made billionaire blasting the Man of Steel with kryptonite energy and Superman was laying on the ground, struggling to get back up.

"So he really does use kryptonite against Superman." Ruby said in slight shock that Lex would go so far as to use his fatal weakness.

"Not only that but he even weaponized it." Blake said with a disapproval. "That might just be kinda low to do that to a hero like Superman."

"Well you have to admit, in his defense he is just a human and Superman is, well…we all know what he can do. Should Lex really expect himself to try and take him on in a straight up fight? Plus he's not the only who has used kryptonite you know."

"Wow, sounds like you're taking his side princess." Yang acknowledged.

"I'm just merely playing devil's advocate. I mean Lex is not the only one who's not stupid enough to try and fight someone as powerful as Superman without a plan. That is just suicide for a human like Lex." Weiss said.

"Well you do have a point. It was shown that Deathstroke and even Batman have used kryptonite on Superman. Those guys are known to use their cunning and planning to exploit their enemies' weaknesses. Especially ones that they wouldn't stand a chance against in a head on fight." Blake said.

"True….but still, Superman is just trying to be a hero." Ruby said. "Lex is the one who is causing trouble. He thinks he is doing good but is going at it the wrong way.. Why doesn't Lex try to reason with him instead? Maybe he'll realize that Superman is not a bad person at all."

"Sometimes it's not that simple Ruby. Sometimes people are too stubborn to understand the error of their ways." Blake said. "It causes them to be so driven, in this case they are willing to become a sociopath and resort to violence and even murder to do what they think is right. And Lex has proven he would do anything to get his way." Blake said a bit melancholy. Lex's ideology of thinking that Superman is a threat makes her think of Adam's ideology. This is another example that Earth is not that different from Remnant.

"Glad our spoiled princess didn't go pycho crazy when she wasn't made leader." Yang said. This earned her a growl from the dormroom's high bred girl.

"Yeah, if Weiss could come around, so can Lex." Ruby said.

"Ruby, sometimes you're too naïve. I am nothing like Lex. And second of all, don't you think Superman has already tried numerous times trying to convince him." Weiss told. "If Lex refuses to cooperate because of his pride, then it's all on him. Sometimes conflicts are inevitable."

"…okay." Ruby said. She still doesn't understand why Lex truly believes that Superman's aid would be a detriment to Earth's progression.

Wiz: It can also fly, emit powerful electrical surges and has enough strength and durability to go up against Superman himself.

The huntresses had already figured that Lex's Warsuit was going to be beyond state of the art and it seemed that their assumption that it would be strong and durable enough to trade blows with Superman himself was correct. They had to admit that they were impressed that Lex Luthor developed a suit that can withstand planetary punches.

"It still amazes me how Iron Man and Lex Luthor are able to develop suits with alloy that can withstand massive amounts of punishment even aura can not take." Weiss said.

"Yeah, what did they say the Warsuit was made out of?" Ruby asked.

"They actually didn't say. All they said was it was forged in Apokolips." Weiss answered. "No doubt it makes it an alien metal." Weiss was now curious about the metal alloy that Lex has acquired. Even if it came from a world that sounded like it was filled with nothing but evil and horror.

 **Boomstick: Despite how capable the Warsuit is you may feel it has an obvious weak spot: the giant hole where his head is! But ol' cueball's chrome dome is actually protected by an invisible force field.**

The girls couldn't help but giggle at the silly description of Lex's distinguished trait of being bald. "Now that they've mentioned it, Luthor's head is the sleekest bald head I've ever seen." Yang said with a smirk as she couldn't help but notice how Lex's bald head is able to reflect some shine. Ruby couldn't contain her amusement either. "Yeah how is Lex able to make his head as shiny as silver?" The young leader asked between giggles.

"I have to admit, he _is_ pulling off the bald head look better than Eggman and Wily." Weiss joked

"Well anyway. It's pretty smart for Lex to have developed a force field. Otherwise it would just be stupid if he didn't have any protection for his head that a smart fighter can take advantage of. It would be like if aura protects all of your body except your head." Blake said.

"Yep, Tony won't get an easy win since Lex was smart enough to have that force field." Ruby said. "But what if he trips and lands on his face though?"

 **Boomstick: He just wants his opponents to know exactly who's beating the shit out of them.**

 _Lex: Hello Sunshine!_

The girls weren't sure what to make of the genius villain's decision to have his face exposed and show who he is when he his fighting in his armor.

"So he wants people to know who he is when he's operating the Warsuit." Weiss stated. "Then again, Roman wasn't exactly discrete when he was running his crime operations either."

"If he wants to go around showing off that shiny bald head he's got, more power to him." Yang shrugged.

"Guess he really wants his name to be known." Ruby said.

Wiz: Lex's weaponry goes beyond an alien metal suit. In addition to his brilliant strategic mind he also surrounded the Earth with dozens of satellites bearing his name.

"So those things are called satellites?" Ruby said with curiosity. RWBY has been seeing these machines being sent out into space and floating around the planet's orbit in previous Death Battle episodes. "What would those things be for?"

" Those things could be for anything. Maybe they are used for surveillance incase something or someone comes to their world, those satellites would senses it and relay it to the people of Earth as an early warning." Weiss theorized.

 **Boomstick: Their purpose? A giant game of space laser hot potato.**

During the heat of a battle that Lex is in, he stuns his enemy with some sort of electrical force field. While his opponent is immobilized, he then presses a few keys on his wrist gauntlet. Then one of Lex's satellites in orbit shoots down a large laser beam down to the planet and in a near instant, lands right on top of the villain and he catches the blast which starts to gather into a ball of pure destructive energy. Once the laser ball is formed, he gives a battle shout and hurls the projectile right at the target and creates a massive explosion that can be seen from space.

The huntresses stared with Yang and Blake being wide eyed and Ruby and Weiss had their pupils shrunk. They were stunned for different reasons. One was how fast the beam was able to travel from orbit to the planet's surface, how Lex's armor was able to absorb and manipulate the beam to how big the explosion was.

"Cool!" Ruby and Yang chanted.

"No doubt Atlas would want that kind of tech as well." Weiss said

"So…are all satellites that we've seen weaponized like that or is it just Lex's satellites?" Blake asked.

(*Cues: Superman/Batman: Public Enemies - Opening Theme*)

Wiz: Being a genius multibillionare it's no surprise Lex's accomplishments match the expectations.

* * *

 **FEATS**

 **Mental resistance to mind control surpasses even Deathstroke**

 **Frequently and fearlessly goes up against Kryptonians**

 **Defeated Nightwing and Batman in hand to hand**

 **Impaled the super-durable Supergirl**

 **Mastered seemingly every known form of science**

 **Outhacked Batman and Brainiac (This Brainiac must be super smart as well)**

 **Solved the anti-life equation (RWBY were a bit perplexed with this anti-life equation)**

 **Should only be possible for a 12** **th** **level intellect**

 **\- Only known 12** **th** **level is Brainiac 5**

* * *

Wiz: He has cured incurable diseases, equaled Deathstroke in combat, stabbed Supergirl, snapped Brainiac's neck, and defeated Power Girl in a single stroke.

The girls found it very impressive that the genius billionaire was able to match someone like Deathstroke in combat. The girls had to admit they were also amazed at Lex being able to cure incurable diseases. The only time they've heard people being cured from diseases was in their fairy tail stories about the maidens doing the same but through magic. Lex did it through science. That has to be quite an accomplishment for a genius.

 **Boomstick: You can't blame him. I don't think anyone could handle more than a single stroke with Power Girl...**

"Wow, this Power Girl must be REALLY strong if some of the other heroes and villains don't last a single stroke from her." Ruby commented, assuming a stroke is another word for a strike. Yang and Blake had a sweat drop from how their leader took Boomstick's remark in a different context.

"Uhh, yeah sis, though I'm pretty sure he meant to say strike, dontcha think?" Yang said hoping Ruby will buy the 'correction' she is trying set to her baby sister.

"Hmm, that would make more sense, maybe he did mean t to say strike. Stroke just kinda sounds silly. *Giggling* Someone gets beat by a single stroke." Ruby said. Yang sighed in relief that Ruby was completely oblivious to what Boomstick was really implying. Blake shook her head at the antics.

During the conversation, Weiss couldn't help but stare at Power Girl's more than ample bust that she openly flaunted like a parade float. It's like she wants people to know how much "power" this woman has. Then the snow white haired girl looked down at her own chests and her face reddened with shivering eyes and she crossed her arms and deflated in depression. She glanced over towards Ruby. More specifically the snacks that she had in her hand and she swiped a piece of chocolate frosted cake from Ruby's possession and began wolfing down on it to vent out her jealousy.

"Hey! That was mine!" Ruby protested with a heated look.

"Relauo- O'l uy u anoer won!" Weiss bitterly replied that she would buy Ruby another cake but her speech was impaired because of her mouth being full as she was trying to gulp down the jacked piece of cake, not caring about the possibility of it having hundreds or a thousand calories that she would have to work off again.

"You better Weiss." Ruby warned with a grumpy look as she understood what her partner said as she is well versed in 'peaking with her mouth full" somehow.

"Don't you have your own snacks?" Blake asked.

"All I have at the moment are sugar free candies. And PLEASE don't make me explain what would happen if I pig out on that instead." Weiss said after she finished swallowing and wiped the chocolate smear from her mouth.

"Oookayyy. I won't ask." Blake said. She and Yang are kinda understood what Weiss was getting at and decide not to press the matter.

Wiz: However Lex is not solely dependent on his Warsuit. He sometimes subjects himself to a kryptonite steroid which has made him much stronger than an ordinary human.

The girls watch Lex Luthor inject himself with a serum that glows green, the same color as kryptonite. The kryptonite steroid game the huntresses flashbacks about a serum that they encountered not too long ago.

"Hey that serum, doesn't it look just like the one Dr. Merlot created?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby, we've all agreed never to speak of that!" Weiss said harshly to Ruby.

"Right, sorry." Ruby said with an apologetic tone.

After taking the steroid, Lex's muscle mass has increased to where he seems to be between peak physical to superhuman like Captain America or Deathstroke or all those other characters who were physically enhanced. The girls find it interesting that kryptonite not only makes Superman or other Kryptonians weak but can be worked into some kind of superhuman serum.

"How was Lex able to create an enhancement serum out of the same mineral that Superman is weak to?" Ruby asked.

"No clue, I'm impressed Luthor created a super soldier serum from Kryptonite. What else could kryptonite be used for?" Weiss wondered out loud.

"But still, how risky do you think it would be to inject yourself with that stuff?" Blake asked seeming skeptical about that stuff having no negative effects to humans (or faunus). "Kryptonite is still considered a radioactive mineral, isn't it?"

"Well, if your right, Lex is sure to have thought about the consequences of taking too much of it himself." Weiss thought. "He _is_ consideredone of, if not THE smartest man in the DC universe." Weiss credited.

"Well, so was Tony but that didn't stop him from blasting all that nuclear force down into the ground." Blake pointed out with a smirk.

"Huh, good point." Weiss admitted. Even people with genius level intellect can make stupid decisions.

Wiz: Capable of surviving wounds nobody reasonably should.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, like the time when a** **giant gorilla** **shot him in the chest with a sniper rifle, knocking him out of a helicopter off the edge of a cliff and landing headfirst into a canyon. He was up and banging his robot chick in like a day!**

This type of injury is something a huntsman should be able to survive as well. But seeing it happened to Lex, he wasn't protected by aura which means he still felt all the pain inflicted making it a painful experience. Yet he was able to recover as fast as a huntsman would.

"Oh look, more animals using guns!" Ruby yelled.

"Damn, Lex is pretty tough on his own. If Tony and Lex fought without their suits, Tony would be in big trouble." Yang said.

 **Boomstick: Oh, yeah he built a robot version of** **Lois Lane** **for, you know, sex and murder.**

"Wait, Lex made a robot girlfriend?" Weiss said sounding creeped out. "Really?"

"Ooookay….I guess being a billionaire genius hell bent on beating Superman has made him REALLY lonely and desperate…" Yang plainly said. "He is officially insane.…getsometherapy!*fake coughing*"

"Well….maybe Lex treated his….robot friend with love and care the same way anyone would to a normal person." Ruby said trying to draw a parallel with Lex's robot and penny….who is also a robot and not judge.

"Ruby, I get that you're just being nice but it's still beyond silly to fall in love with a robot that he built instead of finding a woman like any normal guy would." Yang said.

"Just saying she could act as human as you and me." Ruby said while poking her indexes.

"Isn't Lois Lane the woman that Superman is in love with?" Blake interluded.

"Huh, so that's Lois Lane." Weiss said giving the Man of Steel's love interest an examining look. "She must be the luckiest woman on the planet to be in a relationship with the world's greatest hero."

"Or maybe Superman has gotten with plenty of other woman like Batman did." Yang teased recalling how it was mentioned how Batman has gotten with multiple woman. "Who do you think gets more girls out of the two.?"

"Oh please Yang, I don't think Superman is the type of guy who would go around and date as many girls like it's a contest then brags about it or something." Weiss figured.

"Well with that handsome face and that sexy bod, AND the fact that he's Superman, I don't see how he wouldn't have girls lined up for him." Yang purred. When the girls were learning about Superman, she couldn't help but roam the Man of Steel's masculine form with her eyes. Now she as well as Weiss envy Lois Lane for being the one girl who was able to gain Superman's affection.

"Well it seems Superman decided to be a one girl type of guy." Blake stated. "They did point out that he's mild mannered."

Wiz: Because Lex always wants what he cannot have.

The image of the Lois Lane clone was shown that she was armed with her own state of the art weapon system and her eyes glowing red indicating that she was also meant to be a ruthless killer. This caused Ruby to be reminded of the nightmare where Penny was turned into a violent murdering machine and was willing to kill her with no hesitation or remorse. It was a shame that she thought the robot Lois Lane could be seen as a silver lining like with Penny. WBY thought it was sick and cruel to recreate Superman's love interest and turn her into a weapon, let alone programmed to fulfill his….erotic needs. Yang refrained herself from saying something about "machine fetishes" as that might be too indecent for Ruby to hear.

Wiz: And his know-how with robotics goes past insane and into absurd. While confined to a prison cell he built a talking, flying robot that reads Moby Dick at such a high frequency it carved out an escape route through the floor itself. Including perfectly shaped stairs.

A scene gets played where Lex Luthor is in what seems to be a prison cell and is wearing a prison uniform. In the room with him is none other than Superman but he is in Clark Kent disguise. Some kind of mechanical device is floating around.

 _Lex Luthor: (To Clark Kent) I'm going to give you a present._

The convicted villain then steps on a tile that sinks into the floor which caused a door in the floor to open and reveal a perfectly crafted staircase away from the prison cell.

 _Lex Luthor: Did you know that Moby Dick can be recided at a frequency so high, it becomes a sonic drill capable of carving through solid rock?_

Luthor's creation then reads out a line from the novel at a normal pace but then rapidly increases to the point that it becomes high pitched causing Superman to cover his ears.

"Jeez, that is hurting my ears too." Blake said as she is covering her ears. The other girls thought it was an annoying sound as well.

 _Lex Luthor: Stop._

The machine silences and Lex Luthor begins to walk down the stairs casually. Superman stands their hesitantly before he begins to follow his arch nemesis down the stairs.

RWBY were utterly flabbergasted at this intellectual feat. This just might put him on par with what Tony Stark is capable of creating. The device that the villain genius was able to create was hard to describe what it is. It just seems like a mechanical floating jellyfish.

"There is no way he was able to create device that can excavate a perfectly crafted tunnel under the prison like that!" Weiss shouted in disbelief. "How are these characters able to create such absurd escape plans?"

"He may be crazy but he is a very brilliant man if he can somehow accomplish that while in prison." Blake commented.

"Whoa cool." Ruby whispered.

"I gotta hand it to these eggheads. They make some really cool stuff." Yang said. "And gotta hand it to Lex, anyone who can somehow create that deserves to escape."

"Say why isn't Superman making any attempt to stop Lex from escaping?" Weiss questioned. "He is right there, he should do something."

"Maybe he is undercover and is trying to gain his trust and find out what he's up to." Blake said.

 **Boomstick: But most diabolical of all, when no one was looking Lex Luthor took forty cakes. He took 40 cakes Wiz! That's as many as four tens. And that's terrible.**

An image is shown of Lex Luthor sneaking away with a cart containing the forty cakes. After seeing all of the dark and grey deeds and what Lex Luthor is capable of with his cunning and intellect and proving he would do anything to get his way, to see him commit a minor felony like this compared to all the big time schemes in his quest to rid the world of Superman thinking its so humanity can grow without the need of heroes.

"PfffftHahaha, really?" Yang said while laughing "Really Lex, you could've put that big brain of yours to do something more meaningful and you do this instead?"

"Yeah, when it comes to serious villains, you wouldn't think someone like him who has the resources to be able to hold the world ransom with a death laser would heist baked goods." Blake said with a chuckle.

"What did he even end up doing with those cakes anyway?" Weiss asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He took forty cakes?" Ruby said baffled until her expression turned to a look like she was about to have a tantrum. "That FEIND!" She shouted. Her teammates raised their eyebrows at their leaders powerful boast. "Team, this man is now an official public enemy to the RWBY dormroom!" The young scythe user then moved like a red blur from her spot on the couch to having a large sketch pad and used a pencil to rapidly draw on it. In only a few seconds. She tore off the page and stuck in on the door to their room. It was a sketchy drawn wanted poster of what is supposed to be Lex Luthor, given the bald head and the reason why he is wanted

 **WANTED**

 **LEX LUTHOR**

 **STEALING FORTY CAKES**

 **REWARD: £100**

 **CALL TEAM RWBY**

After that fiasco, she returned to her spot on the couch. Her teammates decided to humor her since it would be best not to say she is overreacting. Cakes are kind of a serious thing to her.

"I agree with you one hundred percent Ruby. There is no greater crime than stealing forty delicious cakes." Yang spoke sarcastically.

"No body but Lex Luthor is clever and devious enough to steal a whole load of cakes and be able to get away with it." Blake said dramatically.

"Ruby, I'm pretty sure Lex would be worth more than a hundred lien. Deathstroke had a bounty of over ten million and Lex is probably just as dangerous with numerous acts of villainy under his belt as much as Slade is." Weiss pointed out.

"Well, can you ask your dad for ten million lien when we catch Lex Luthor?" Ruby asked.

"No." Weiss blankly said.

Wiz: Strange thing is, that's... actually... officially... canon.

 **Boomstick: Bastard!**

(*Cues: Injustice: Gods Among Us - Justice is Done*)

 **Boomstick: Luthor's hatred of Superman and drive to win are stronger than any machine he can create. Take for example the time Superman threw a satellite at Lexcorp tower, bringing the building down on top of poor ol' Lex.**

The girls thought that Bommstick saying that Superman threw a satellite at Lex's building was a bit exasperated as it clearly shown that the hero was trying to stop the satellite but somehow was having trouble (which shouldn't be the case cause a satellite should be nothing for him). It was already told that Superman fights to protect Metropolis, not cause damage.

 **Boomstick: This left the guy with half his face ripped off, all four limbs blasted away, and he was impaled in five different places.**

Upon seeing Lex in his in the aftermath of the collapsing HQ, RWBY couldn't help but look in horror at how he is mortality injured. Ruby couldn't help but feel sorry for Lex seeing him in such a broken state. Despite after seeing the crimes he has committed and how he has been trying to rid the world of Superman, the huntresses felt pity for him.

 **Boomstick: Even like that he still refused Superman's help.**

The girls were surprised at Superman's unwavering sense of morality and justice. He was willing to save his long time sworn enemy just like that after what Luthor tries to do to him such as using kryptonite against him. Some may argue that Lex Luthor deserves to be left to die yet Superman still considers a man like him is worth saving. RWBY truly believe that Superman is an inspiration to do the right thing

"It's amazing that Superman chose not to stoop to Lex's level and offers a helping hand." Weiss said.

"Superman may be from another planet, but he is more human than Lex will ever be." Yang said.

"I don't understand, why does Lex have so much hatred for Superman?" Ruby asked somberly. "He could've done so much for his world if he wasn't so focused on fighting Superman, wouldn't he?"

"But even before he met Superman, he was still disturbed. Who knows what illegal actions him and his company were pulling under the law's noses." Weiss said.

RWBY still felt bad for how Lex seems to be in so much pain. "Jeez is Lex able to make a full recovery after all that?" Yang asked. "Aura may help close the wounds faster but it can't help regrow lost limbs and eyes. Humtsmen would no longer be able to fight grimm."

"I have no idea, maybe Lex was smart enough to develop a treatment that can regrow limbs and recreate lost tissue." Weiss said. "Something we haven't accomplished yet."

"Wait a minute, if he is able to recreate his eye, why doesn't he help Deathstroke recreate his lost eye. Those two have been seen working together. Lex could've offered Slade a new eye." Ruby thought out loud.

"Not sure why Slade never got it but revolutionary medical aid such as that can't be available to everybody. It's just how it is unfortunately." Weiss responded.

 **Boomstick: Wiz, if that ever happens to me do me a solid and...kill yourself in front of me so that my dream of outliving you is complete.**

Wiz: Never gonna happen.

The huntresses giggled. "Wow, quite the dynamic bond Wiz and Boomstick have with each other." Weiss sarcastically said.

"Oh I'm sure deep down those two would miss each other ." Yang teased.

Wiz: But it's also that same cocky independence that serves as Lex's greatest downfall. When he merged with the Zone Child...

 **Boomstick: Woah!**

Wiz:... it's not what you think. He gained, and I quote, "Infinite Power".

Lex in this state has gained a look of a godly being as his entire body glows white and his body become gigantic that Superman is only the size of his finger in comparison. The huntresses couldn't help but stare in awe at Luthor's godly appearance. "This universe just keeps on getting crazier and crazier." Yang said.

 **Boomstick: And to secure a spot on somebody's watchlist.**

Wiz: The only catch was that he could not use his powers to harm others.

That in itself was good to hear considering Lex isn't exactly the best human being. The big question is what he ended up doing with that kind of power, create world peace? End world hunger? Defend Earth from deadly threats?

Wiz: But because all he wanted to do was kill Superman, he tried it anyway.

 **Boomstick: So Superman just straight up punched the god out of him!**

Wiz: Well that's hardly accurate...

 **Boomstick: C'mon how else would you describe that?**

Wiz:...fair enough.

The girls become stupefied at this event. Lex Luthor literally had endless possibilities with this power but basically threw it all away hoping he could end Superman once and for all even after it was said loud and clear that he couldn't use his god like powers to hurt others. This had to be one of the stupidest mistakes they've seen someone make. "Well that was a complete waste." Blake said with a neutral expression.

"He could've have done anything he could have imagined and he decides to do the one thing he was forbidden to do." Weiss said. This was worse than hearing Shang Tsung cheating in the Mortal Kombat Tournament.

"Guess Lex won't be having that power in his fight against Iron Man." Ruby said.

Wiz: Even so when the Earth is threatened, you can count on Lex Luthor to look his enemies in the eye and fight for his people.

Lex is briefly seen fighting along side both Superman and Batman against Darkseid and his army of freakish flying alien soldiers. The girls were surprised to see that Lex and Superman were willing to set aside their differences when the world seems to be at stake. "Seems even Lex has enough sense to put the safety of his world over his petty rivalry with Superman." Weiss said.

"Yeah, if this Darkseid guy is what it takes for Lex and Superman to team up and save their world, then he really is a serious threat." Ruby said stunned how Lex is risking his life to help Superman. "Looks like Luthor can be reasoned with." Ruby said with a small smile. "Do you think this led to them finally becoming friends?"

"I don't know. He may be helping Superman but it's only to help save the world from Darkseid." Weiss said.

"If deep down he still cares about protecting his people, then I guess he's not a COMPLETE mad man." Blake said.

"How come he's not in his Warsuit?" Ruby asked as Lex is fighting the aliens without his armor and is just using what appears to be two high powered blaster pistols….that made Ruby examine them with glee as they seem super effective.

"I don't know but Lex seems like he's doing fine without it." Weiss said impressed how the genius is able to hold his own against the alien creatures without his mech suit.

Wiz: and then exploit the hell out of them afterward.

The analysis ends with a scene where Lex is once again seen in a prisoner outfit. He walks up to some kind of strange monstrous creature that seems to be somehow trapped under a ton of tone rubble with its face exposed. Luthor has a pistol in his hand and starts shooting at the beast's head with a livid expression.

 _Lex: You know what happens when you take on Lex Luthor?_

After Lex empties the clip of the pistol, he discards the weapon and starts bashing on the creature with his bare hands and feat. For some reason Luthor just beating up the purple monster was a kind of a humorous scene to the huntresses. It made Lex look more thuggish than a man that prefers to use his cunning and strategic thinking

 _Lex: The same thing that's gonna happen to Superman!_

Lex repeatedly stomps on the monster until it's face is caved in and it now becomes motionless.

"Well that's one way to exterminate a monster." Blake said.

"He just _loves_ being dramatic about things doesn't he?" Yang said snickering at how he kicked the monster's face in.

"What the heck was that thing anyway?" Weiss said referring to the creature that Lex knocked out.

"Don't know but it had it coming. Brains beats bronze." Ruby said.

Superman in his Clark Kent disguise witnessing what just transpired walks up to his arch rival and he turns to him.

 _Lex: I've always liked you Kent. You're humble, modest, comically uncoordinated, human. In short you're everything he's not._

"Wait, he has no idea that Superman and Clark Kent are the same person?" Blake questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Am I the only one who finds it hilarious that he said 'I've always liked you Kent' right after he said he was going to kill Superman?" Yang asked keeping in her laugh.

"You'd think being the most intelligent man on the planet he would've figured it out right away don't you think?" Blake added thinking that's like not knowing that it's Adam without the mask.

"Superman may be an alien but he tries to be human. Maybe that is why Lex doesn't think that Clark Kent is actually Superman. Because he sees so much human in Clark that he thinks there is no possible way that he is Superman." Ruby said. This made her team stunned at hearing the deep and creative reasoning that the young girl came up with on the spot.

"Wow Ruby, that was actually profound for you to say that." Weiss commented the crimsonette. "But still some could argue that it would be idiotic that he doesn't recognize the same cheek bones. It would be understandable with Batman since he wears a mask though."

"Yep, its also kinda ironic that he likes Clark but hates Superman." Yang said with a laugh. "Imagine the look Lex would have if he finally realized that Clark is Superman?" The girls also imagined how Lex would react when he finds out that Clark is Superman after being a hundred percent sure that they are complete different people.

The girls had a lot of mixed opinions about Lex Luthor. For starters they had to admit that his intellect were fascinating as he was able to create devices they never thought could be made despite how advanced Atlas is. Weiss was intrigued the most with what Lex has done with his genius. Ruby really did like the Warsuit, amazed how he can hold his own against Superman. Plus the orbital laser had to be the coolest weapon in Lex's arsenal in her opinion. Yang was impressed that Lex can fight both in and out of his armor and Blake likes how Lex also seems to plan ahead and learn about his enemies before fighting them.

However, RWBY can agree that though Lex isn't as malicious as the other villains seen so far, he's still someone who shouldn't be praised for multiple reasons such as staging the death of his parents (even though they weren't the best parents), whatever shady actions that him and his company must have pulled that are most likely not legal, doing anything to get his way even if it means resorting to violence and most of all becoming obsessed with killing Superman. It may be for the better of mankind but the huntresses aren't fond of him going at it the wrong way and would agree that he should answer for his crimes. Even though he is willing to compromise.

* * *

After watching the analysis, the huntresses can now see why this is a good match up. Lex Luthor seems to be a dark reflection of Tony Stark. Both men of business and cutting edge technology, Stark and Luthor have worked past their physical limitations as they have taken one beings whos' natural abilities are way out of their league. Using their vast wealth and political power, they try to mold their respective Earths into their own vision even if it causes other heroes to disagree with their ideas. But there are some differences between them such as Stark being adopted into wealth and inherited his father's company while Luthor had to resort to…other means to get his money. That would involve killing his parents and using the life insurance money to form his company.

As far as figuring out who would win between Iron Man and Lex, well Tony seems like he definitely takes the advantage in versatility. What makes Lex seem like he could win is the fact that his armor was built to fight someone who can destroy planets, fly faster than light and withstand supernovas. But they had a feeling Iron Man has enough in his arsenal thanks to his numerous suits and experience to put Lex down. The huntresses were filled with anticipation of how the fight will play out.

Wiz: Alright. The combatants are set, lets end this debate ounce and for all.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battllllleee!**

* * *

Death Battle

(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)

The scene opens up inside a warehouse that is revealed that it belongs to Tony Stark evident that the wall has the Stark Industries logo on it. The building is filled with weaponized vehicles and mech of various models. But they don't seem to be of Iron Man designs. An armed guard is seen patrolling the premise until he gets shot from behind which turns out to be Lex Luthor using a laser pistol and is wearing a black jumpsuit. In his other hand must be some sort of scanner as he seems to be looking for something.

"Lex must be trying to steal something from Tony Stark." Weiss pointed out.

"Knowing him, wouldn't he try to hire someone to steal it for him?" Blake asked.

"Lex said it himself, if you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself." Ruby said. "Okay it wasn't word for word but you guys get what I'm talking about."

"You know for a typical suit wearing business man, he's in pretty good shape." Yang said.

As Lex continues his search, he gets spotted by another armed guard who opens fire at the intruder but Lex is protected by an energy barrier allowing him to return fire and kills the guard and the scene cuts. This scenario is reminding Ruby too much of when she found that mysterious woman sneaking inside the CRT tower until she was able to stop her. No doubt she will be confronting her some time in the future.

(*Cues: Iron Man: Armored Adventures - Theme Song*)

While this is happening, Tony Stark is shown being in a lab in a different part of the building working on his Iron Man suit. Until the security alarm goes off and Tony gets contacted by his created A.I., J.A.R.V.I.S.

 _J.A.R.V.I.S: Sir, we have a visitor._

"Wouldn't exactly call him a visitor." Blake said.

"I'm pretty sure Tony wanted J.A.R.V.I.S. to have a sense of humor." Ruby said. "He seemed like a fun guy."

Tony sees that Lex has infiltrated the compound on the security monitor and looks back at a crystal. The huntresses could've sworn that crystal almost look like kryptonite.

"Was that kryptonite that Tony is keeping?" Weiss asked. The girls wondered what possible reason why Tony would have kryptonite. They hope he doesn't tend to use it against Superman too. Maybe he is trying to use it as an energy source?

Now RWBY is back to watching Lex as he seems to have found what he is looking for which was a crate.

 _Lex: All clear._

"Not really Lex, Tony is onto you now." Yang said.

Lex opens the crate. The contents reveal to be some strange objects. One was a set of seven melon sized orange gold orbs. Each marked with a certain number of stars from one through seven. The huntresses remembered seeing glimpses of those objects in previous episodes and were confused how Tony has acquired them. Another device was a….giant key which was a bit odd but they were curious what it is for. And the last thing was a rock that had multiple crystals imbedded on it, each different color. Unknown to RWBY, those crystals are actually kryptonite in their multi colored forms.

 _Lex: (Laughing) What a joke._

Lex then takes the crystal and starts to inspect it.

(*Cues: Iron Man - Black Sabbath*)

A few feet from behind, Tony Stark now donned in his modular armor Iron Man suit drops in and calls him out.

 _Tony: Hands off baldy! What's that you got there?_

RWBY wasn't gonna lie, the music made his entrance kinda epic.

Lex turns around holding the crystal and faces his soon to be opponent.

 _Tony: Oh yeah!_

Stark then blasts the crystal out of Luthor's hand with his repulsor blast.

 _Tony: It's mine. I'll send you the bill._

Lex then presses a button on a remote and summons the Warsuit that somehow miraculously gets immediately dropped into the warehouse next to him without making any indication that it crashed through the roof.

"It just came to him like that. Does he always have some kind of drone hovering around ready to drop his armor whenever he needs it?" Blake asked.

"Well, we have a similar system for when we call our weapons." Weiss said.

(*Cues: Devil May Cry - Public Enemy*)

 _J.A.R.V.I.S: Actually sir, I should probably remind you. The contents of this warehouse belong to_ _Miss Potts_ _._

 _Tony: Pepper?_

 _J.A.R.V.I.S: I'll forward the estimated damages fee to her account._

 _Tony: Great. Be discrete about it._

 _J.A.R.V.I.S: One of us has to be._

"All that stuff looks pretty expensive." Ruby said while giggling. "And with how much firepower those two are packing, something is definitely gonna get smashed."

"And he knows it." Blake said. "Guess it can't be helped."

"Yeah but he has the money to cover what's about to get blown up." Yang said. "Another perk of being rich."

Luthor now in his Warsuit makes a laugh as he flies a few feet towards Stark and activates his force fields and gets into a fighting stance.

 _Lex: Remember my face Stark. It'll be the last thing you ever see._

"Almost forgot that Lex likes to verbally antagonize anyone he fights." Blake said not liking that trait about the villain.

" Uggh, he already thinks he's gonna win already. He probably thinks he's better than everyone because of how smart and rich he is." Weiss said with a scoff. "I probably would've become the same way too, wouldn't I?" she said earnestly.

"Quiet, the fight is about to start!" Ruby anxiously as she had her eyes glued to the screen as now she finally gets to see what she's been waiting for. To see which of these mechanical genius' has the superior high-tech armor.

FIGHT!

Iron Man and Luthor charge towards each other and ounce they close the distance, they shoot their repulsors, clashing with each other for a brief struggle until Luthor pushes Stark back. Iron Man tries shooting his repulsor blasts at Lex but they do not penetrate his force field while Lex casually walks toward the Avenger.

"Wonder how Tony is gonna get through those shields." Weiss said. She has a feeling Tony will get through those shields eventually but how will he?

Iron Man opens his missile slots in his shoulders and tries launching them to bombard Lex but Luthor uses his shield to cover himself while the missiles damage more of the artifacts in the area.

 _J.A.R.V.I.S: His systems are confusing my targeting, also adding two million to your charges._

 _Tony: Not now J.A.R.V.I.S! What do we got here?_

Tony leaps towards Lex and tries to punch him but gets knocked back by an electrical surge, he then zooms right back towards Lex for another punch and strikes but Lex didn't even flinch in the slightest.

 _J.A.R.V.I.S: I am having difficulty determining the suit's alloy. Alien perhaps?_

"They never did say what exactly is Luthor's suit is made out of." Ruby said. Now not knowing what Luthor's suit is made out of is gonna bother her. Just what is the name of that metal?

Iron Man continues to rapidly punch Luthor but the rich sociopath just idly stands there as if he is not taking any damage at all.

 _Lex: (Laughing) My suit is invincible!_

The huntresses at this point are aware that Tony's current suit is not gonna be enough to take down Lex and will only be a matter of time before the armored avenger realizes that he will need another suit.

"Whatever that metal is, it sure is doing its job so far." Yang said "Now he's just making Tony look bad."

"Tony might be trying to gauge out how durable Lex's armor is for himself if the alloy doesn't show up in the systems." Weiss said.

Iron Man leaps up towards the only part of Luthor's body that isn't covered by armor and charges up his repulsor blasts and aims for Luthor's head.

 _Tony: How about this part?_

He fires it resulting in an explosion. The girls nodded their heads at how Tony knew to capitalize at Luthor's head being exposed resulting in an instant victory, but unfortunately it turns out that Lex's shield protected him. Luthor finally decides to retaliate and grabs Stark by the leg and starts slamming him around on the ground hard enough to create craters. As Luthor now holds Iron Man upside down by the leg, he crushes it making Tony briefly shout in pain.

 _Lex: I thought you were smart._

"Oh you haven't seen everything yet Lex." Ruby said as she hopes to see Tony bring out his other suits.

 _Tony: Hey, you're the one who looks like a giant rusty trash can with legs. No judging!_

The quip earned a laugh from RWBY "He's got you there Lex." Yang said through laughter.

Luthor slams him again and throws him into a leg of a Gundam causing the appendage to explode and tip over and destroys more exotic items such as a Pegasus statue and more sports cars.

 _J.A.R.V.I.S: Sir, I estimate that will be a 583 million dollar fee._

 _Tony: Woah! Woah! That one's on him!_

"Okay, Tony REALLY needs to bring the fight somewhere else." Weiss said.

"At least they're not wrecking the city or destroying planets or blowing up the sun." Blake jested.

"Don't be so sure about that, Tony has that sun gun remember ?" Yang reminded.

"Oh heavens no! That would just be too over the top for this fight, why would Tony blow up the planet just to kill ONE man?" Weiss said. She had a point that bringing in Sol's hammer would be EXTREMELY unnecessary for this fight.

Lex takes out his kryptonite axe and rushes forward and swings it at Iron Man, who dodges then moves out of Luthor's swinging distance. Lex laughs as he fires his kryptonite laser in an arc on most of the room while Tony blocks it with shields sprouted from his wrists and does little damage.

 _Tony: Here we go! Activate the EMP!_

Iron Man releases an EMP blast that spreads out throughout the room. Lex Luthor gets hit by the blast causing his armor to shut down and fall on one knee.

 _Lex: What? Impossible!_

"Woah, EMPs are cool!" Ruby said shaking with awe at the sight of the EMP.

 _Tony: All right! Come to Mama!_

Iron Man then picks up a vehicle and plans to throw it at Lex in his vulnerable state but the vehicle in Tony's possession seems like it belongs to another certain billionaire genius.

 _Tony: Heave Ho!_

Iron Man throws the vehicle that turns out to be the Batmobile at Lex. But Luthor was able to instantly boot up his suit to its full functionality in time to react to the unconventional projectile.

 _Lex & RWBY: Wait, is that the...?_

Lex uses his kryptonite axe and cuts the Batmobile in half causing it to explode.

"Lex was able to boot up his armor that quick?" Weiss said wide eyed at how fast the Warsuit was able to power back up. " Usually it would take machines minutes to run back up after taking an EMP blast.

"NNNOOOO, Not the Batmobile!" Ruby lamented. "And he wasn't insured!"

 _J.A.R.V.I.S: That one might actually make a dent in your wallet._

 _Tony: What are you talking about? It's just a car._

Tony then sees everything about the prices of the Batmobile.

"Batman is gonna be so mad if he finds out Tony got his car totaled.' Blake said

"I'm pretty sure Tony can just give Batman one of his Iron Man suits and they'll call it even." Yang said.

"Why couldn't Tony just use one of the weapons in his armor instead?" Weiss asked.

 _Tony: Seriously? What kind of car was that? Where do I get one of those?_

"Wow, even Tony wants the Batmobile." Ruby said.

While Tony becomes mesmerized by how much gadgets the Batmobile had, Lex finds a giant industrial crate and tosses it at Stark.

 _Lex: Wake up sunshine..._

 _J.A.R.V.I.S: Watch your left_

Iron Man is unable to react in time and the box sends him crashing outside the warehouse into the city.

"Rookie mistake Tony." Weiss said with a plain face.

"Surprised Tony never thought of having something to anchor him to the ground the same way Robocop does." Ruby said.

Lex flies out of the warehouse and slings his axe over his shoulder."

 _Lex: Thanks for the fun Stark. It was... smashing._

"I'm not convinced that it's over." Weiss said. "He was still in his first suit."

"I could've came up with a better pun than that." Yang said.

"No you couldn't." RWB said in sync with each other while not turning away from the screen.

"Well that's just hurtful." Yang said.

To Lex and RWBY's surprise, a huge metal arm busts out of the top of the industrial crate, then the entire body along the that arm bursts out. Behold the Hulkbuster now piloted by Tony Stark has made its appearance.

(*Cues: OST - SiTE-n0w1*)

 _Tony: No problem pal! Thanks for the suit._

"HULKBUSTERRRR!" Ruby and Yang shouted making Weiss and Blake winced but immediately returned their attention to the screen.

They the two armored philanthropists charge at each other. Luthor swings the axe down but Tony's able to catch the blade and crush it. Iron Man closes in on Luthor and starts throwing blows at him, but Luthor's hand to hand skills are able to block them. The two then proceed to punch at one another, countering blow-for-blow, before one final punch from each knocks them back.

"Oh my god this is so cool!" Ruby said in a frenzy excitement.

Iron Man boosts forward afterward and grabs Luthor, then flies upward and drags Lex Luthor through a building. Lex attempts to escape, but Iron Man pushes him back with one hand and continues until Lex is forced through the roof. Iron Man flies upward while Lex is in mid-air, charging his hand, then blasts Lex downward making him crash through an overhead bridge and on to the streets near a gas station.

"Not so cocky anymore now are you Lex." Blake taunted.

"He's starting to make you look bad." Yang interjected.

After Iron Man lands, he runs foward toward Lex, who has just gotten back up. Lex charges as well towards the Hulkbuster and the two grab each other, with Lex's arms charging with green energy. Both stand their ground, to which Lex begins to laugh. The green energy courses through the Hulkbuster suit and Iron Man is pushed back.

 _J.A.R.V.I.S: That current damaged your battery. Power is at fifteen percent and dropping fast._

"Lex just did his own EMP." Weiss said.

"I thought Tony's suits were supposed to be protected by EMP blasts too." Ruby said.

"Maybe it wasn't an EMP blast that Lex used." Blake said. "Whatever Lex did was something Tony's suit was not designed to handle." Blake said.

(*Cues: OST - AZPV)

Lex Luthor's shield emerges around him as J.A.R.V.I.S. speaks to Tony.

 _J.A.R.V.I.S: I recommend a new plan of attack._

 _Tony: I have a plan: attack!_

Tony tries punching down Luthor's force field as the villain laughs.

"I like the way Tony thinks." Yang says.

"Of course you would Yang, you obviously would attempt the same thing." Blake said with an eye roll.

"Well, Tony has to do _something_ or else his suit will run out of power." Weiss said.

 _J.A.R.V.I.S: Power at 10%._

 _Lex: You call that power? Ha! You are nothing!_

RWBY found it irritating how Lex has been trash talking to Tony like an egotistical top dog. When Superman was fighting Goku, he was being a good sport unlike his arch-rival. Yet another reason why Superman is a better human being than Lex, even when he is an alien from another planet.

 _Tony: J.A.R.V.I.S, reroute all power to the arm and leg_ _hydraulics_ _._

The huntresses were now filled with suspense with how Tony is frantically trying to hammer at Luthor's shields while being in danger of running out of power while Lex is just trying to outlast his counterpart. The tension became even more thrilling. Is Tony gonna break through the shield before his power runs out?

 _Lex: I have seen true power, you are nothing more than another ant to crush under my..._

Tony breaks through the force field evident how it shattered like glass. The girls were awed by the display.

 _Lex: How about that?_

"Wow, he finally broke through." Blake said

"Score one for brute force." Yang said with a thumbs up.

Tony charges up a punch.

 _Tony: Good night cueball!_

Lex catches Tony's punch as the Hulkbuster shuts off.

 _Tony: What's going on?_

 _J.A.R.V.I.S: We're out of power._

 _Tony: Ugh, figures._

"Ooooooh, so close." Ruby said with the pointer and thumb gesture.

"There goes the Hulkbuster." Yang said. "It was awesome while it lasted."

Luthor starts setting up coordinates for his satellite, preparing his large laser.

 _Lex: Fool, you're just like all the rest. Building a suit to save the world, trying to play God._

"Pfft, yeah that's not hypocritical at all~" Blake said with sarcasm making the others chuckle.

With the coordinates received, Lex's orbital laser fires down and Lex starts absorbing the energy into a large crimson cackling death ball in his hands and hovers twenty feet in the air as he prepares to throw it down at Stark who is now rendered immobilized inside the Hulkbuster.

"Ohhhh this is gonna get ugly for Tony….." Ruby said with a concerned look. "….but oh my gosh it's still cool to look at!"

 _Lex: Let me tell you something Stark! There's only one man in the world that's fit to play such a role!_

Luthor then throws the charged attack at Stark, causing a large explosion engulfing multiple city blocks and sending Stark smashing right through a building causing RWBY to wince at the impact. Lex flies forward and lands a couple of meters from the building Tony crashed into.

 _Lex: Me._

"I would admit that attack was badass but his gloating is really getting annoying." Blake said.

"It can't be over yet. Tony still has an entire armory of suits." Weiss inquired.

"Yeah but is Tony alright himself?" Yang asked. "That attack was dead on."

(*Cues: OST - MKAlieZ*)

After Lex finished with his taunting thinking he has won, something strange started flying in from behind past Lex who now seems both surprised and confused. It was streams of liquid chrome substance flying towards the pile debris where Tony had his collision. Not only did the huntresses confirm Tony is still alive and that the fight was not over, they immediately knew what suit Tony will be fighting in next.

"Oh my god, it's the Endo-suit! Tony is gonna use the Endo-suit everyone!" Ruby shouted bouncing in her seat while clenching her fists in front of he face.

"This is gonna get really intense." Blake said feeling the chills.

 _Tony: I don't know Lex._

Tony blasts out of the rubble and starts to walk towards Lex leaving the destroyed Hulkbuster showing that he is a bit bruised up himself as the parasite metal continues to form around his body.

 _Tony: Being a god can't be too hard. I mean, I'm the most intelligent capable person on the planet. I'm not playing God._

The Endo-Sym suit is now fully formed and ready for combat against Lex Luthor. With his target set, the glowing blue lights on the suit change to red. This gave off the impression the girls that Lex has made a grave mistake of making Tony angry and is now about to pay with his life. This is no longer about the money, this is now personal.

 _Tony: All this time... I've been playing human._

RWBY sat their in awe. That heroic line had to be one of the most badass things they've ever heard. "Wow." All four of them said.

Iron Man charges at Lex full speed, breaking through his gauntlet shield and knocking him back. Tony then takes off and instantly delivers another blow and sends Lex further up into the air. Lex quickly regains his bearings in the air and tries throwing a large kryptonite explosion at Tony, but Iron Man absorbs the power and then closes in on Tony. Lex then tries using flamethrowers on his foe, but Iron Man dodges all of it as he is closing the distance on Luthor. Once Tony is in arms distance from Lex, he grabs Luthor's arms.

 _Tony: I'll take this!_

Iron Man then absorbs a lot of energy from Luthor's suit in a near instant, significantly powering it down.

 _Lex: What? What did you take?_

Tony now holds the stolen energy from Luthor's suit and stores it in the suit's energy systems.

 _Tony: Everything._

"He just stole the energy just like that?" Weiss said in utter amazement.

Tony charges up the power and delivers a blow that breaks Lex out of his suit holding the villain captive by the throat while his armor falls to the ground.

"Oh yeah, he is SO done." Yang said.

"Yep, Lex has no shot now." Blake said.

"Not so high and mighty now are you Lex." Weiss said. She is not one for antagonizing people (anymore at least) but she made an exception with the bald business man.

Tony then throws Lex down at the ground hard enough to have him crash through an elevated subway station. As Lex is tumbling across the street, Tony zooms in and intercepts to throw him up in the air ounce again to finish him off.

 _Tony: Here's the big one!_

Iron Man unleashes a large Unibeam attack that disintegrates Lex killing him as he screams his final in agony.

"Ssssoooo what was it that you said about how there is only one man that can build a suit to save the world and it is you?" Blake teasingly asked.

"…..That was awesome! First Lex was like _'I am the better man Tony, MWAHAHA!'_ Then Tony said that cool speech and got his alien metal suit and just wiped the floor with Lex and took his power and just grabs him RIGHT out of his armor then fired h is SUPER LAZER CANNON. IT WAS EPIC!" Ruby yelled.

"Tony is officially the coolest smart person ever." Yang said.

"Yep, Atlas has nothing on Tony and his tech." Weiss said.

Tony then lands on the ground as a building near him has been obliterated from his final attack. It turns out it was his warehouse that had all of Pepper's valuable items in it.

 _Tony: That was Pepper's building wasn't it?_

 _J.A.R.V.I.S: Phone call from Miss Potts._

 _Tony: Tell her I'm not here, I'm uh, jogging!_

 _J.A.R.V.I.S: Already answered, sir._

Tony is now on the line that the suit is connected to with Pepper's phone. Pepper is shown to be an attractive woman with light red hair. The huntresses figured that phones on Earth must be equivalent to their scrolls.

 _Pepper: Tony?_

 _Tony: Uh, hi Pepper! How are you?_

 _Pepper: Why did J.A.R.V.I.S just deposit five billion dollars for... (a part of the Gundam collapse near Tony.) collateral damage?_

Tony had a look that just clearly says he doesn't have a way to cover up all the destruction that happened between Tony and Lex during their showdown. He is nervous now.

"How is Tony gonna explain this?" Blake asked.

"He should just tell her that he caught Lex trespassing, trying to steal from them, AND he was armed. He had the right to defend himself in his own property." Weiss said.

 _Tony: I'm not here. I'm jogging._

Tony hangs up the call and flies off.

The girls laughed at Tony being afraid to face a woman's scorn after taking on a mech that could've killed him several times. He has no problem taking on angry rampaging brutes, gods and super soldiers but is afraid of getting an earful from that woman?

"If Pepper is anything like Glynda, I can understand his decision to run and lay low for a while." Blake said.

"Kinda makes you wonder who the REAL lose of the fight is, Lex, or Tony's wallet." Yang said.

"Yeah, my father is pretty testy too when his dust supplies get routed." Weiss said.

"I wouldn't wanna see my dad angry again either." Ruby said.

"Ahh, I'm sure it will all work out in the end for them." Yang jested.

K.O!

Tony summons the 2D Proton Canon from the Marvel vs Capcom games and fires it, destroying the rest of Luthor's suit. Wait, where did he get that weapon? Ruby will no doubt ask Deadpool to get her that weapon.

* * *

RESULTS

(*Cues: Iron Man 3 - Can you dig it*)

 **Boomstick: Bullseye!**

Wiz: Both Tony and Lex possessed incredible pieces of technology, but only one was naturally prepared for anything. Although it's true that Lex could trade blows with Superman in his Warsuit, the only reason he lasted as long as he did is because many of its weapons are based on kryptonite, great for battling kryptonians, only ok against everybody else.

The girl nodded in agreement at that. It was clear that unlike Tony who had an answer for ANYTHING, Lex's Warsuit was mainly so focused to fight Superman by arming it with weapons that only Superman is weak to but not much else that can help him against other beings and that ended up becoming his ultimate downfall in this fight.

 **Boomstick: Yes the Warsuit could take hits from Superman, making it more than a match for even the Hulkbuster's power, but even against the very enemy it was designed to kill, the Warsuit only lasts so long.**

"Wow, even when Lex straight up uses Superman's weakness against him, Superman still beats him." Blake said.

"Yeah, did Superman train to become more resistant to kryptonite or something?" Yang asked.

"That metal is still impressive though." Weiss said.

Wiz: Also the fact that Tony can focus on multiple problems and come up with solutions all at the same time is a HUGE advantage here. One time Tony was piloting his remote suit, actually physically fighting an opponent and used his other suit to hack highly advanced computers all at the same time.

RWBY was highly impressed with that. If they tried to multi-task something like that, they would surely crack under pressure. Weiss respected Tony even more for this feat.

 **Boomstick: Speaking of hacking, while both Tony and Lex were masters at hacking and would no doubt eventually get past each other's anti-hacking tech built into their suits, Tony would mostly likely do it first since he has a longer list of hacking feats than Lex does and more experienced with it. Sure Lex was able to out hack Brainiac before which was INSANELY impressive but that's mainly because he had time to prepare.**

Wiz: Iron Man's greatest advantage was being able to adapt his strategy by remotely summoning and changing suits.

"No kidding. Tony had an entire army of suits backing him." Yang said.

"He could've just sent in the suits and overwhelm Lex if he wanted to." Blake said imagining how that would turn out for Lex.

Wiz: The Endo-Sym in particular could counter nearly anything Lex could throw at it.

"YEAH, THE ENDO-SUIT RULES!" Ruby shouted. She just couldn't get enough of the Endo-Sym armor.

"I gotta agree, that armor was just too much for Lex." Weiss said.

 **Boomstick: Plus Iron Man has far more actual combat experience. Lex treated physical combat as a last resort, beneath him, while Tony straight up enjoys it.**

"Tony does seem to have more experience fighting in high tech suits than Lex does." Blake said with the others agreeing.

 **Boomstick: Lex just wasn't suited for this battle.**

"Hope Lex isn't too much of a sore "Luthor". Yang punned making the others roll their eyes.

Wiz: The winner is Iron Man.

"Yayyy Tony! You ate awesome!" Ruby cheered from her spot. The others cheered for Stark as well for his porfirmance. Now they wait to see who the next two combatants are.

* * *

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

(*Cues: Gargoyles - Opening Theme*)

SHUNNED BY SOCIETY

A man is seen going under some kind of transforming mutation. His body gains slight muscle mass but also rapidly grows blue fur all over his body and his teeth become more sharpened complete with Fang like a canine teeth and his fingers change into beastly claws. With this appearance, he startles a group of people and roars into the sky.

BEASTS BY NATURE

A stone statue of a humanoid creature with bat wings is seen sitting on top of a tower of a medieval castle in a rain storm at night. The statue begins to crack and the stone breaks apart to reveal the creature now a sentient beast and he also roars from his spot.

DEFENDERS OF HUMANITY

Scenes start to show of these two revealed combatants in their adventures as they fight various enemies while trying to fit in with the humans that they try to protect.

X – MEN GARGOYLES

BEAST VS GOLIATH

"These two seem quite….peculiar." Weiss said examining the two beastly creatures. She would admit that they seem frightening to people but after reading the texts, the huntresses a sure that these two men are more than just monsters. Ruby then puts in the next disc to begin the next episode.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Alright, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. You know before saw this episode the first time, I thought Lex Luthor would most likely win. Mainly because of the whole, if he can trade blows with Superman, he should be able to overpower Iron Man no problem or thought Lex would be smart enough to hack Tony's suits. I mean if Iron Man and Lex fought 10 times, I believe Lex can claim at least two victories. If Tony started out the fight in his usual go to armors that we regularly see him in, Lex could kill Tony before he has the chance to switch into another suit. Plus with how smart Lex is, you'd think he would've noticed the arc reactor in his chest is the power source and decide to target that. But since Tony had all these suits to outlast Lex, then it is clear that Tony would win the majority.**

 **You know what the funny thing is about this match up? Every piece of Tony's tech mentioned in this chapter is probably not even to close to being everything in Tony's disposal throughout his time in the comics is it? Another Iron Man suit that by itself would've been enough to beat Lex is the Bleeding Edge Armor. That armor is pretty insane enough to take down Lex on its own. If Tony started out the fight in either the Bleeding Edge Armor or the Endo-Sym Armor, then yeah, Tony pretty much wins easily. And Believe it or not, those two armors aren't even his most powerful armors. It's funny how Tony had all these other suit but weren't even mentioned and he didn't even need them at all, it makes it look like it would completely one sided from the start. I mean there is also the Excalibur Armor, the Sorcerer Supreme Armor, even an armor where Tony goes so fast (traveling speed wise), he makes Quicksilver look not fast. I forgot the name of that armor, it's pretty much his fastest one. Imagine Tony was given the God Killer Armor in this fight. You know, the armor that he used to fight FREAKIN CELESTIALS! Yeah, it kinda makes you think that Tony is pretty overpowered with all these suits. Who can take on Iron Man if he was given ALL of his suits? But the way I see it, killing Tony before destroying all the suits should count as a win, shouldn't it? Or does that person have to destroy all the armors? Lex did have a fusion with Brainiac one time and even if that was allowed, I don't think it would be enough against Tony and everything that he has.**

 **Well, I guess that's it for now, not much things that I wanna say about. Some people pointed out in the last chapter that Gut's Dragonslayer is not taller than Yatsuhashi. I meant to have it say taller than Yatsuhashi's sword. sorry about that. Anyway, thanks for the support you guys are giving me and thanks for all the follows and favorited. I'll have the next chapter out as soon as possible. The sun may have set but it will soon rise again.**


End file.
